Humorous Teaching
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: Lina Inverse is a high school teacher with a reputation as the horrible Bandit Killer. However, when Private Royal High School is sentenced to bankruptcy, she and her co-workers must find a way to rescue their beloved school, even if it means to work with a very irresponsible and silly Principal. Rated T for minor adult language, themes, and plenty romance. (EDIT CHAP 1-11 DONE)
1. Chapter 01  Humorous Teaching

**Chapter 01: Humorous Teaching**

"What a beautiful morning." A young man with long blonde hair walked down the street with a big smile. He looked up in the sky and sighed contently. The sky was unusually blue today.

"Good morning, blue sky!" He waved at the vast sky and fluffy clouds. This young fellow in the black long dress pants, long-sleeved white collared shirt with a blue tie is Gourry Gabriev. His profession? A Physical Education teacher at Private Royal High School. A prestigious school, known for the scholars that have attended there and the occurring chaos within the school walls, people questioned why Gourry would accept such a horrid career and move into the city when he preferred the quiet content life in the countryside of Elmekia.

"It was the only place where we can be together." He would simply tell those people and it was an acceptable answer. Gourry looked down the road, making sure he was going to the right direction. He turned the street corner and smiled to see his school just down the block. Nevertheless, being an educator in Private Royal High School was fun and Gourry knew he would never have been any happier if he stayed behind.

Waiting until the cars ran through the green light, Gourry could see a large crowd of girls from different schools gathered in the front gate of his school. As he crossed, one of the girls spotted him walking over and shrieked.

"IT'S GOURRY-SENSEI!" She screeched and almost immediately, the popular teacher was suffocating from the mass of young girls flocking at him. He tried to walk through the crowd, except they clung at his shirt and prevented him from leaving their sights. Trapped, Gourry stopped trying and allowed the girls to bombard him with questions and demands.

"Gourry-Sensei, please, go out with me!"

"No! Go out with me, Gourry-Sensei!"

"I LOVE YOU, GOURRY-SENSEI!" All these girls yearned for his heart however Gourry just smiled handsomely in gratitude.

"Who are you girls again?" Gourry asked them and did not notice the hearts in the girl's eyes broke in half. They began sobbing loudly and he puzzlingly scratched the back of his head. "Did I say something wrong again?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A sudden scream came from down the street and immediately, Gourry recognized the angry voice and looked up with a smile. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY?" He chuckled to hear a loud crashing noise and punches being landed. The demon woman was coming.

From where the racket was coming from, a young woman with bright red hair turned the street corner and raced toward the school. In red long dress pants with a white tank top; she held a matching red dress jacket in her hand and a half-eaten sandwich that she had bought at a sidewalk cart. She shoved a young boy to the ground and an old man into the road, her determination to get to school in time was greater than their well-being. Running straight into ongoing traffic, the crazed woman miraculously dodged the fast cars and crossed the lane.

The crowd of girls held their ground. They knew of this despicable Math teacher. She is known in the city as the 'Bandit Killer' for she alone was responsible of the destruction of the terrorizing horde called 'The Bandit' during her first employment year at Royal High. She was trouble.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS, LINA INVERSE!" The girls shouted as the merciless woman stepped in front of them. Lina Inverse. Even her name scares big mafia bosses under their beds.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." She stomped her black pumps to the ground and made the cement sidewalk crack. "OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." The girls cringed at her deadly threat but kept their brave front.

"No!" One of the girls shouted with valiance. Suddenly, Lina grabbed the girl from her shirt collar and threw her 2 blocks down where she landed painfully in the middle of the road, producing a traffic jam. The other girls whined in fear when the malevolent monster turned her blazing eyes and started stalking toward them. Her dark aura surrounded her entire tiny body and her ruby eyes glinted with deadly manslaughter.

"Annoying." Lina made it to Gourry's side, she watched the girls flee from the scene with arms waving above their heads and mouths open with a scream. "Why do they always come here?" She questioned and looked up when Gourry chuckled; he was watching his admirers run with a smirk.

"They ask me to go out with them."

"And…?" Lina cleared her throat with her face just a bit agitated. Gourry noticed her sudden interest and smiled down at her, making her confused.

"I am only interested in you, Lina." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, his nose brushed against her soft cheek. Instantly, Lina screeched and pushed him away but he foolishly held on. Using her entire strength, she gave him a center gut-shot and freed herself from his clutches.

"I-I-IDIOT!" She snarled at him with a burning blush while the tall blonde held his aching stomach. "YOU DESERVE IT!" Gourry just nodded with a painful laugh.

"I-I was just kidding." Straightening himself, he gave her an apologetic smile and turned into the school grounds. Lina pouted and watched him walk through the school gates from behind. She muttered something inaudible beneath her breath and followed him. As the infamous duo walked together through campus, they waved greetings to the familiar faces of their students. Almost all the female students squealed whenever Gourry acknowledged them.

"Another year…" Several kids on campus ran past Lina when they heard the morning bell ring. She sighed aloud and glanced at Gourry who was already looking at her. "I hope it won't be as boring as last year."

"Yamasaki did quit so it shouldn't be boring." Gourry obediently took Lina's jacket when she handed it to him. "But, I do wonder who the next principal is going to be…"

"Probably another overachiever who doesn't understand the justice system…" Lina could recollect numerous moments when Yamasaki would address her about her abnormal hot-temper while Gourry wasn't surprised that Yamasaki retired like he did. He said he wanted to finish his autobiography; however Gourry knew that it wasn't just for that reason he retired. They were in walking up the steps of the main building when-

"I CHALLENGE YOU, GABREIV!" He screamed behind them. Gourry and Lina simultaneously turned and faced a man with a wooden sword in his hands and long black curls. Wearing kendo armor over a black male kimono, this man pointed the end of his wooden sword at Gourry. "I, ZANGULAS, THE BIOLOGY INSTRUCTOR, CONTEST YOU, GABREIV, THE INJUDICIOUS GYM TEACHER, TO A MATCH OF SWORDS!"

"You'd think he would give up on you already…" Lina grumbled and threw her arms up. "Zangulas, just admit defeat so we don't have to go through another school year of this same shit! I had enough of you during my summer vacation!" However, Zangulas glared at her.

"Don't get in the middle of this, wench! It is up to Gabriev if he would uphold his honor and accept my contest!" The persistent man looked to his rival. The students of Royal High poked their heads out of the classroom windows and watched with large eyes. Gourry smirked and started down the stairs while Lina groaned heavily. When he reached to the playing field, Gourry spotted a tree branch near his feet and picked it off the ground.

"This looks sturdy." He carefully tested the branch's flexibility, only to chuckle when he broke it in half. Zangulas growled and rushed at him with his sharp stick above his head.

"Do no ridicule me with your nonsense, Gabriev!" He shouted. "TODAY, YOU WILL ADMIT DEFEAT TO ME!" However, Gourry easily dodged the wooden sword. He darted away from Zangulas' quick sword play multiple times before swinging his broken weapon and hitting the back of his rival's neck. Zangulas fell to all fours and was about to stand up until Gourry pressed the end of his branch at his shoulder. The female onlookers squealed in awe and high praise.

"Better luck next time." Gourry reached out a kind hand to his defeated foe. Zangulas stared at his welcoming hand and snorted; he ignored his open palm and got up on his own.

"You fight well, Gabriev." The kendo master strapped his weapon into his belt. "Nonetheless, this will be the final time you triumph over me." Gourry shrugged his shoulders for he did not understand what Zangulas said to him and watched as he walked away from him.

"Loser." Lina stuck her tongue out when Zangulas past her on the stairs. What seemed like forever, the duo finally made it to the third floor of the main building and arrived at a room with a door that was labeled 'Teachers'. Once inside, Lina and Gourry greeted their fellow co-workers while going to their desks. Lina groaned loudly as she sat down heavily onto her chair. Her desktop was a complete mess with papers and books stacked together like non-functioning towers while Gourry's desk was clean of papers and messy with various snacks. Sitting down beside the desk next to hers, Gourry grabbed a bag of unopened potato chips and noisily began eating.

"Good morning!" A young woman walked into the teacher's office grabbing everyone's attention. Lina turned her head with a loud sigh to look upon the tall woman with long blonde hair, wearing a long white skirt and a pink blouse with yellow buttons. The overworked counselor of Private Royal High School, Filia Ul Copt was known in the school as a strict and demanding person who dislike disobedience and disorderly conduct which was quite bizarre since Lina and Gourry were her good friends.

"You two are quite early for the first day of school. This is quite unfamiliar." Filia grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down between the troublemakers. "How was your summer?"

"There was a lot of drinking, sleeping, and going to the beach. Though, it was a pity that you had to go home to visit your family." Then, Lina gave her a sly smile. "How was your summer with you-know-who? I heard that he followed you."

"If you mean Milgazia, it was terrible." Filia pouted angrily. "I broke up with him the second we got back."

"I TOLD you he was not your type. He's nothing but a bastard." However, Lina paused for a second to sigh. "Still, he did have a nice car and lots of money."

"Yes, and he is really handsome." Filia sighed along with Lina. Gourry chuckled next to them; he was finishing up his snack.

"Is that all you girls think about? Men with money?" He grabbed his empty blue mug from nearby and leaned between where his and Lina's desk meet. There, he opened the secret mini fridge that was hidden with a light blue curtain. Gourry took a carton of orange juice and poured it into his mug.

"That is not ALL girls think about." Lina rolled her eyes. "And we had that juice since last year, Gourry." Gourry sniffed at the juice and took a long drink.

"It's still good." He smiled and the redhead rolled her eyes again.

"Hand me a beer-"

"Lina, school just started!" Filia gasped.

"FINE." She groaned. "Hand me a DIET beer." Gourry tossed Lina a can of diet beer and looked to Filia.

"Not now, Gourry, it's too early." She told him before he offered.

"Are you sure, Filia? We're having a morning announcement in the gym. You don't want to loosen up?" Lina tempted her but Filia stood up from her chair.

"No, thank you, I prefer my tea." She put her chair back to its original spot. "Please don't drink too much or the new principal will lecture you like Yamasaki-San… Hopefully." Filia grumbled softly and walked out of the room. Gourry stretched his arms out and released a large yawn.

"What time is the assembly?" He asked. Lina reached to her desk drawer and opened it. It was filled to the brim with vandalism, toys, games, and other things that she had taken from her students. She grabbed a hand held game console and turned it on.

"Who knows...?" Lina muttered with her eyes concentrated on the game. Gourry sighed and leaned into his chair. His legs lifted to his desk and shut his eyes. He was soon fast asleep. Minutes later, Lina looked up when the door to the Teacher's room swung open and a man in a leather jacket entered. As he walked in, other teachers acknowledged his presence however the stoic man made no effort to acknowledge them back. Lina watched as the silver-haired man walked across the room and to his organized desk in front of Lina. She stared at him while he placed his motorcycle helmet on the desk and peeled off his fingerless gloves. He moved his long bangs away from his eyes and took his shades off before noticing Lina's long stare.

"What-"

"I CALLED YOUR CELL 50 TIMES THIS SUMMER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER IT!" Lina threw her game console at his head. The man easily dodged it and glared at her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, ZEL? GOURRY AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES DRINKING THE NIGHT AWAY!"

"Some people work during the summer." Zelgadiss Greywards sat down on his chair and removed his leather jacket. He rolled his eyes as Lina continued to scream at him.

"DAMMIT, ZEL, YOU FLAKE!" Lina grabbed a book from her desk and threw it at his head, not caring that her papers spilled over the edge of her desk and spread across the floor. Zelgadiss caught the book skillfully and threw it back, hitting her hard on the forehead. "BASTARD!"

"Attention teachers." A man's voice from the speakers stopped Lina from lunging. "Please gather at the gymnasium for the morning assembly." Submissively, all the teachers stood up from their chairs in the room. "I will be holding a mandatory teacher's meeting after school. If you are not present, it will be determined that you are a spoilsport and will not be invited to the faculty festivity this year." The cheery voice snickered. Lina and Zelgadiss exchanged looks when the broadcast ended.

"Do you think that was our new boss?"

"Who else has control over the morning announcements?" Zelgadiss pulled his leather jacket on.

"You are going to the assembly looking like that?" Lina reviewed Zelgadiss' profile and he self-consciously looked over himself. He wore a leather jacket with dirty sneakers and jeans; also, not to mention a hint of depression and anger on his face to complete the grunge look.

"What's wrong with this?" Zelgadiss responded and Lina rolled her eyes. Seeing that her best friend did not wake yet, she shook Gourry awake by crushing her empty beer can against his forehead. The Idiot opened his eyes and finally saw Zelgadiss; he quickly got off his chair and rushed over.

"Long time no see, Zel!" He wrapped an arm around his good friend's shoulders. "Lina and I were talking about you the entire summer! How you been?"

"I got another bike." Zelgadiss sighed distressingly. Gourry laughed softly and patted his back making Zelgadiss flinch.

"This means that I can borrow one now, right?" Gourry and Zelgadiss continued their conversation and followed Lina and the other teachers out the room. The gymnasium was right outside of the main building and the students were already gathered on the bleachers. They released a loud roar when the teachers entered one-by-one. Lina and Gourry waved their arms as they walked to the center of the floor. All the returning students let out cheerful squeal and powerful shouts. Out of all the teachers, only Zelgadiss did not bother to wave.

"Come on, Zel." Gourry nudged him. "It's fun."

"It's stupid and moronic." He grumbled and walked sternly to the makeshift stage where the teachers had to gather in a line. There, a man in a black suit with a purple tie stood in front of the microphone. He watched as the teachers lined-up behind him with a soft smile on his face.

"So, you must be the new principal?" Lina walked over with her arms crossed over her tiny chest and looked him over. Standing taller than her, he held purple shoulder-length hair and curved eyes that were hard to tell where he was gazing.

"Who might you be?" The new principal asked after inspecting her as well.

"Lina Inverse." Smiling, the man took her hand in his and shook hands with slight grip.

"For a second there, I thought you were a student here from your short stature." The man honestly spoke. He immediately regretted speaking the truth when Lina's grip tightened.

"It's nice to meet you too." She growled with a kind smile. The man continued to chuckle and struggled to slip his hand from hers. Eventually, he finally got it out of her grip however his hand was already throbbing. Lina stomped past him and went beside Zelgadiss in line with her arms crossed so angrily and mouth giving obscene words. The man snickered at her terrible reaction and looked to the bleachers of students. Once the seats were all filled, he turned on the microphone.

"Let us begin this morning assembly with a little prayer, shall we?" He spoke kindly. "Everyone, please lower your heads and shut your eyes." He watched the kids do so and the teachers as well. He took a deep breath.

"This is a new day of knowledge and gathering." He began. Suddenly, the new principal let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his tired slant eyes. The students who had their eyes open gasped at their deeply sensitive principal.

"I pray- No, I believe that our school will be able to change the lives of millions of students who pass through these walls." He nodded his head slightly. "I believe that our school can transform the many delinquents and the 16 year old single mothers into employees of the fast food industry. I believe, no, I know that our second-rate teachers will be able to influence the future prostitutes and whores and turn them into respectable homeowners of the local garbage lot." The man stopped talking and scanned through his silent, appalled audience. He smiled wide and pointed to himself.

"My name is Xellos Metallium. You may call me Xellos-Sempai!" He laughed. The gym remained silent. Xellos scratched the back of his head and let out an abrupt large laugh. Not understanding any of what had happened, Gourry joined his laughter so the gym was only echoing with his and Xellos-Sempai's senseless laughter until Lina slapped Gourry quiet.

"Let's begin the morning assembly with a proper introduction of your educators." Xellos took the microphone from its stand and walked to the first person who was in line. "Your name is?"

"Gourry Gabriev." Gourry answered into the microphone. The gym roared with high pitch screams from all the girls.

"Quite the popular teacher, aren't you?" Xellos spotted a few female students crying at the front of the bleachers. "What do you teach, Gabriev-Sensei?"

"I am a Physical Education teacher. I'm teaching freshman and sophomores this year." The girls who were Junior and Senior groan in disappointment. "I am the head coach of the boys' cross country, boys' basketball, and boys' soccer this year so come to our games and cheer for victory!" In unison, the girls cheered with developed hearts in their eyes. Xellos went to the next person in line.

"And you are?" Xellos smiled. Irritable, Zelgadiss crossed his arms across his chest.

"Zelgadiss Greywards. I'm teaching Advance History to seniors and Intermediate to sophomores and juniors." The students cheered as well however it got silent quickly when Zelgadiss gave them all a glare. Xellos chuckled at his hostile disposition and went to the next teacher.

"And you are Lina Inverse." The crowd became an uproar. Lina swiped the microphone from the principal and held it to her mouth.

"Hello students!" She shouted. The students stood from their seats and cheered loudly. "I am the famously known, beautiful and powerful arithmetic mastermind of Royal High, Lina Inverse! I'm teaching Advance Calculus for juniors and seniors. ALSO, I'm going to be head coach of the swimming team and girls' basketball. Let's defeat the boys this time around!" Lina pointed at Coach Gourry and stuck her tongue out. The girls on the bleachers laughed and roared loudly with the aggressive redhead.

* * *

Lina stood in front of the door that led to her first class. She took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. "Hello!" She cheerfully shouted when the door swung open. Instantly, the students groaned in their seats.

"We got Inverse again!" The students exchanged looks of horror and despair. Unthawed from their reactions, Lina shut the door behind her and walked to the front where there was a podium set up for her. She put down her notebooks and daily planner, setting them nicely.

"Now, let's see…" Lina opened her notebook. "Let's get attendance over with and-"

"Inverse-Sensei, is it true that you are solely responsible for abolishing the Bandits?" A voice asked from the end of the room. Lina chuckled softly. Every year, it was always the same question. She raised her head up to the curious student and paused immediately. The voice who she thought was her student was really her boss.

"What are you doing here?" Lina asked rudely. Xellos Metallium was not in his black suit that he had on that morning rather, he was in a male's school uniform. He stood from his chair and skipped to her.

"I just wanted to know a little bit more of my teachers." Lina stared at him in disbelief. Xellos grabbed an empty chair from the side and sat down with his legs crossed elegantly. "Please continue." He motioned. Lina took a carefully look at Xellos and then began her story.

"Yes, it's true-"

"Amazing!" Xellos said aloud. The students in the classroom watched the new principal share the podium with their arithmetic teacher. "What a great story. Although I want to hear the rest of it, I must continue onto my journey!" The wacky principal rushed out of the classroom and ran through the hallways, singing his heart out with no care in the world.

* * *

Xellos was merely skipping across the main hallway that led away from his office when he saw the young woman standing nervously in front of his door. Facing the door, she had on a pink polo shirt with a white skirt which her hands were fiddling at the ends of. Hesitantly, she was reaching for the doorknob nervously but was retracting her hand as well. Fresh out of the university, this was her first career and she was undoubtedly full of butterflies.

"Why, you must be the new school nurse!" The young woman yelped when Xellos appeared out of nowhere behind her. He smiled to see her blushing face and worried, hesitant eyes. "I'm Xellos Metallium. You may call me, Xellos-Sempai." He took her hands in his and shook it generously.

"I-I'm Amelia Saillune." Amelia introduced nervously until she noticed the student uniform and tilted her head. "Are… Are you the principal?"

"You mustn't judge a book by its cover." Xellos chuckled and proceeded to tell her that he was in a covert mission to blend in with his students. "You are quite the young nurse, aren't you?" He randomly added, making her more bashful and nervous. Unpredictably, Xellos wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked along side of her, pulling her away from his office.

"Come, you must meet everyone." He told her.

"Um, alright, Metall-"

"No, no." Xellos stopped her. "I'm Xellos-Sempai and you are Amelia-Chan." Amelia stared at his friendly smile. Perhaps it was her oblivious character that she did not notice that this principal was a pervert, but she replied back with a great smile and nodded.

"Okay, Xellos-Sempai."

"My, we are getting along very well, aren't we?" Xellos laughed and continued to guide her down the hallway. Amelia joined his laughter however ended when Xellos stopped in front of an office. Unexpectedly, Xellos kicked down the door and burst into the room with Amelia at his arm. Inside, the head counselor spat out her tea from the sudden interruption and screamed.

"I AM HAVING A CONFERENCE HERE!" Filia stood up from her chair; two students were sitting across her table in non-uniform clothes. Xellos grabbed Amelia, whom was trying to wiggle away.

"Meet the new school nurse." He pushed Amelia into the view of the enraged woman and patted the young girl's shoulder. "Amelia-Chan, this is Fi-Chan, our school counselor."

"My name is FILIA ULCOPT." Filia growled loudly at Xellos and politely smiled at Amelia. "Welcome to Royal High School. Hopefully, Metallium-San won't-"

"XELLOS-SEMPAI." Xellos corrected her.

"This NAMAGOMI won't scare you away." Filia snarled instead. Amelia glanced at Xellos' persistent smile and Filia's deathly glare. Trapped between the older adults, she giggled nervously and greeted herself.

"It's nice to be here. Thank you and nice meeting you, Ul Copt-San." Quickly, Amelia grabbed Xellos' arm and dragged him out of the office before things got out hand. As they returned their journey around the school, Xellos kept his arm around Amelia's shoulder and continued to introduce her to every teacher they come across with.

* * *

"And here, Amelia-Chan, is the arithmetic department." Amelia looked through the windows on the doors, she watched as the educators taught their students with big smiles and then, she reached a particular door.

"YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER!" Lina threw the thick textbook at a youngster's skull. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT." She pointed at his seat and watched him gloomily walk back. "YOU! Get up here!"

"You are interested in our Inverse-Sensei." Xellos noticed Amelia staring intently at Lina.

"Can she do that?" Amelia pointed at her and Xellos joined her at peering through the door window.

"Are you serious?" Lina observed her student fearfully write down the answer on the chalkboard. "That is WRONG, YOU MORON." The redhead swiped the chalk from the student's hand. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT AND THE NEXT PERSON, GET UP HERE!" Xellos let out a soft snicker.

"She certainly takes command." He grabbed the doorknob and tried to jiggle it open. Lina heard the bothersome clatter and turned her head to the door. She spotted Xellos and an unfamiliar face at the door window and growled.

"What is he doing here again?" Lina strolled over to the door and removed the locks she had set up after her first incidence with Xellos. "What do YOU want?" She asked the instant she opened the door.

"I wanted to introduce you to our new school nurse." Xellos smiled innocently at Lina. She merely snorted and looked down at Amelia who jumped at the sight of threatening eyes.

"H-Hello...?"

"This is our school nurse? What happened to the old one?" Lina questioned.

"Inverse-Sensei, don't you remember?" One of her kids shouted from in the room. "You broke her in half last year."

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Lina smirked with a chuckle. Amelia squirmed and moved closer to Xellos. "Mind your own business! We're having a grown-up conversation!" Lina shouted at her students and looked back at Amelia. She smiled and it made Amelia squeak.

"Name is Lina Inverse. You will see my students frequently."

"I-I-I'm Amelia Saillune." Amelia smiled nervously and tilted her head slightly. "W-W-Well, I don't want to i-interrupt your class s-s-so we'll just be on our way-"

"Nonsense!" Xellos shouted abruptly. "We are not interrupting this fire-breathing killer! She's not even teaching her kids appropriately." Amelia noticed the fire burning in Lina's eyes and tugged on Xellos' arm frightfully.

"X-Xellos-Sempai, I think we should go."

"Yes, Xellos-Sempai… you need to get out of here." Lina snarled deep in her throat. Defeated, Xellos once again wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulder and lead her away.

"Xellos-Sempai?" Amelia looked up at Xellos when they stopped to their next classroom. "I don't need to meet everybody in school-"

"Now, Amelia-Chan, if you want to be a part of this institution, one of the requirements is to know who you are working with. Besides, aren't we having fun?" The principal asked her and Amelia nodded slowly; she wondered if she should just tell him the truth or not. "Now, let's see if Greywards-Sensei is busy." Xellos turned to the door and stared at the doorknob that stood in his way.

"HELLO!" Instead, he kicked the door open and stormed inside. Zelgadiss looked up at him with wide eyes. He stood at his podium and had five male students already writing lines on the chalkboard.

"What the HELL are you DOING?" He slammed his angry fist at his podium. "You better fix that damn door!" Zelgadiss pointed at the damaged door that has been kicked out of its hinges.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your boss, Greywards-Sensei?" Xellos asked with a heavy sigh. Zelgadiss growled, he threw his textbook down and stomped up to the grinning fool. Before he could say any threats, Amelia hurried into the room.

"Xellos-Sempai, that was rude!" She scolded but for a different reason. "I thought you were going into the other class… I made a fool of myself alone." Zelgadiss stared at the young woman. She had a cute face with a slender and curvy body. Her eyes were large with innocence and immaturity. Her clothes were revealing and tight, and it made his eyebrows rise. Eventually, Amelia did notice him looking at her. She cupped her hands behind her back and smiled at him politely.

"My name is Amelia Saillune. I'm the new school nurse." She introduced herself. Zelgadiss kept silent, merely staring at her kind smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Greywards-Sensei?" Xellos elbowed the man in his ribs, breaking his silence.

"Zelgadiss Greywards." He spoke softly. "I teach History."

"Oh, History! I love History!" Amelia gasped aloud with her hands clapping together. "It was my favorite subject in the university."

"That's… nice." Zelgadiss muttered and lowered his eyes to his feet. She was confused why he wasn't meeting with her eyes so bent her head down to see if there was something on his shoes until she noticed his students. They were all male and were staring at her with large blushes and drool leaving their mouths. Eventually, Zelgadiss spotted their intent gawk and drew their attention to him.

"Get back to your work." He ordered and walked back to his podium. "Continue with your lines." He snapped at the five kids on the chalkboard.

"Since Greywards-Sensei is known for his merciless, antagonistic nature, he can handle reluctant kids, like these." Xellos whispered to Amelia. "You shouldn't hang around with him, Amelia-Chan. He'll just break that wonderful smile on your face." He took Amelia by the hand and guided her to the door.

"But… He seems nice." Amelia looked over her shoulder and saw Zelgadiss watching her from behind. She smiled and waved her hand at him, which made him look away instantly. "It was nice meeting you, Greywards-Sensei!" Once she was out of the room, Zelgadiss sighed aloud and leaned his face against his palm.

"She has a nice smile." He muttered and saw his students staring at him. "What?"

"It's alright, Greywards." Some of the delinquents spoke. "You don't need her."

"Girls are so over rated."

"If you want a girl, just go down the street."

"It's alright, Greywards, you still have us."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Zelgadiss screamed. The kids roared in laughter and quickly died down when Zelgadiss ordered another set of pages for homework.

* * *

Gourry dribbled the orange ball down the basketball court and past the sweating boys in the other team. He easily dodged their blocking arms and moved through them. Gourry spotted the basket and threw the ball. It brilliantly went through with ease.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! GOURRY-SENSEI, YOU'RE THE BEST!" The girls screamed in delight at the sidelines. Gourry chuckled softly and waved his hand to them making them sigh in awe. Gourry's male students panted down the court and puffed heavily next to him.

"Gourry-Sensei, how do you have remaining energy to go against all of us?" One student asked as he leaned against his friend. Gourry crossed his arms and smirked.

"I have a secret weapon." He said suddenly.

"What is it?" They asked. Gourry chuckled and looked at their astonished expressions.

"Lina." He told them. The students nodded with gasps. "Yup, as long as Lina is there, I can do anything!" Gourry grabbed his collar and loosened his tie. "Though, I am kind of hot in these clothes…"

"I told you to change, Gourry-Sensei. You can't play basketball in your dress clothes." A student said next to him. Gourry nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Alright then." He slipped his white collared shirt off and showed off his muscularly toned and wide upper body. The girls on the sidelines squealed and rushed at him.

"Gourry-Sensei, you are so perfect!"

"Can I touch you, Gourry-Sensei?"

"Gourry-Sensei, marry me!" Their greedy hands reached for their older teacher whilst he just wiped his sweaty body with his used shirt.

"Did I do something?" Gourry tilted his head as the girls kept screaming for him. His male students let out a heavy sigh and watched the girls run after their perfect teacher at the sidelines.

"At least he's dumb." One muttered and the rest just nodded their heads. When Gourry finally got his female students under control, Lina walked out the main building. She decided to take a break from teaching and left her class for a 'bathroom break'. While leaning against the gate that surrounded the basketball court, she smirked to see Gourry teaching his class in the middle of the basketball court with his kids sitting around him. Showing off a technique, she watched him dribble the ball and toss it perfectly into the basket. Gourry was in the middle of retrieving the ball when Lina swiped the ball from his fingertips and expertly dribbled the ball around his figure. He laughed at her playful attitude and followed her to where his students were sitting.

"Want a one-on-one?" Gourry asked and Lina grinned.

"Don't cry when I win." She took off her dress jacket and threw it at a student nearby. All the students ran to the sidelines and watched Gourry and Lina stand in the middle of the empty court.

"Don't you have class?" Gourry caught the ball and did a few dribbles.

"I'm on my bathroom break." She answered and began the game. Gourry dribbled the ball past Lina but she blocked him from the basket. For a tiny girl, she was more athletic than most of the woman who towered over her in height and weight. However with Gourry, she was at an equal standstill. Lina pouted when he ran around quickly and shot the ball into the basket.

"Are you just making excuses so you can leave class?" Gourry asked. Lina grabbed the ball from the ground and ran down the court.

"Of course not." Lina grinned. Gourry blocked her from getting any closer to the end, yet she saw an opening past his arms and jumped in the air. She shot the ball to the basket and Gourry's long arms snatched the ball from letting it go in and ran to the other basket. Fully engaged in the game, Gourry and Lina didn't speak another word as they faced each other on the court. Lunging forward, Lina stole the ball from Gourry's hand and sprinted to her basket. The students gasped in amazement when she jumped high into the air and dunked the ball into the basket. She held onto the rim for a few seconds before landing back on the ground. Her eyes widen when she lost her footing and began stumbling backwards. However, Gourry came from behind and his strong supporting arms wrapped around her body safely as Lina's back hit against his chest. Lina looked up at him and smiled.

It was Lina's smile, the bait on the fishing line that got Gourry hooked. Lina always had a smile on her face but when Gourry caught her being silly and awkward, Lina's smile changed from her usual strong-willed and poised grin to this guiltless and relaxed large smile. Gourry realized a long time ago that he loved that smile. It was different and unguarded. It made Gourry feel more like her knight than her best friend. Best friend, it repeated into his mind. Oh right, Gourry looked away from her beautiful smile, they were best friends.

"Thanks Gourry." Lina pushed herself off Gourry and stretched her arms. "I needed that."

"No… problem." Gourry sighed. Lina giggled slightly and saw the kids. She snorted to see the girls glaring at her. They were obviously jealous at her close connection with their favorite teacher. Well, she knew exactly how to change their emotions.

"FREE PERIOD!" The students roared in excitement and ran out of the court to fulfill their own desire. Lina laughed aloud as Gourry panicked and tried to take control of his wide children.

"You didn't have to get them riled up like that." Gourry finally got his students to settle down and as his students played in teams of five and shared the basketball court, he and Lina leaned against the fence.

"What are you doing after school?"

"We have that teacher's meeting with that whack-job so…" Lina cupped her chin. "I'm probably just heading home afterward. What are you doing?"

"I have to monitor soccer try-outs today."

"Soccer try-outs…" Lina crossed her arms and glared at the ground. "Is pretty Sylphiel going to be there?" She asked in an irritated manner.

"She said she's going to help out." Gourry didn't notice.

"It's the BOY'S soccer try-outs, not the GIRL'S. I don't know why she'd have to attend to it." Lina angrily grumbled and kicked her right foot outward.

"Sylphiel and I are the only Physical Education Teachers in this school so she helps me out a lot." It was then Gourry noticed Lina's growing frustration and faced her. "Are you… jealous?"

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous? Jealous of what?" Lina rolled her eyes. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Sylphiel is nice to the students and she cooks really well." He started and Lina glared at him. "Also, Sylphiel is a really good athlete AND she always makes my favorite cookies! It's really good." Gourry smiled with a soft sigh. Aggravated, the redhead made a tight fist and threatened him.

"Say another thing about Miss-Perfect and I'll knock you out!" Gourry watched as Lina turned away from him and crossed her arms. She grumbled soft curse words beneath her breath and did not bother to detect Gourry closing the gap between them.

"Lina." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Lina winced at his touch. Gourry's hands turned her entire tiny body around and made her face him. He reached up and gently tucked the stranded bangs on the side of her face behind her ear. Smiling big, he caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"You're better than Sylphiel." Gourry said honestly. Lina blushed, her eyes searching nervously around his face. She opened her mouth to say something but Gourry interrupted her with a finger to her lips and leaned forward slightly.

"You are perfect." Lina's eyes grew. Gourry had no idea what he was saying, she believed. Gourry is just a fool with an education. She stared at his thoughtful blue eyes and scoffed pride fully.

"I-I know." She started to move away until Gourry stopped her. They looked into each other's eyes again. Moving his thick fingers upward, he grazed her cheek with the palm of his hand. His touch always confused her for she simply did not understand what she was feeling.

"Are you two seeing each other?" A girl suddenly asked from besides them. Suddenly, there was a crowd of girls crowding around them and Lina's mouth dropped in shock and embarrassment.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She shoved away from Gourry and shrieked. "I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH THIS DUMMY! EVER!" Lina pointed at him with both arms waving. The girls looked over at Gourry sternly and he just smirked.

"It's strictly against Lina's rules." He told them. "She and I were best friends since High School and it never developed more than that."

"We are just best friends." It was a bothering statement for both of them, yet they were gutless to admit the truth. As the girls crowded around Gourry and pulled him away, Lina looked down at her hands. They were shaking so she stuffed them into her pockets. Staring at Gourry for another second or two, Lina let out a deep sigh and walked away to return to her job.

* * *

Her entire body was jittery and trembling with excitement. "One more minute." Lina gripped on the chalk in her hand as the hands on the clock almost touched each other. Lina gulped, her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Come on… come on…" She whined. Her eyes widen. "15 seconds…" She stuffed everything on the podium into her portfolio and rushed to the classroom door. "Don't forget to do the assigned lesson on chapter 1 and 2. I want them all done by tomorrow morning and piled on my desk before I get here-"

**"RING! RING! RING!"**

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lina screamed as she raced down the empty hallway. She jumped down from the 3rd floor window just near by the gymnasium and landed safely on her two feet. Lifting herself up, she released a sharp gasp. Gourry stood a few yards away with the same fire in his eyes like hers.

"It's mine." Lina dumped her portfolio to the ground, uncaring of its contents. Gourry made a quick dash for it with Lina was just a few inches away from his feet. They ran past the school security guards and into the main building. They ran past the offices where Filia was just getting out of hers.

"Lina, Gourry!" Filia screamed after them. "NO RUNNING!" They ignored her and turned the corner harshly. Just a few yards away, they gasped happily to see the cafeteria double doors. Gourry burst through them first, Lina a close second. They were the first ones inside. Each grabbed a blue trey and rushed to the start of the line where a large elderly woman stood with a big smile and a hot steaming plate of lasagna. There, Lina saw a wide opening at the side of Gourry's face and swung her blue trey. Her trey slapped Gourry's head and sent him flying into the display of utensils. She reached to the woman first and panted heavily in front of her, whilst the woman just laughed. Gourry sat up painfully and frowned large to see Lina at the start of the line.

"I… I would like… 4." Lina raised 4 fingers in the air. The woman nodded and grabbed a large plate on the side. She cut 4 large slices of hot steaming lasagna and placed it on top of each other on the plate. Grinning with great pride, Lina turned to face Gourry.

"NOBODY BEATS LINA INVERSE!" She shouted victoriously. Gourry sighed and stood up from the pile of utensils.

"I'll have the same amount, Gertrude." The older woman laughed softly and did the same amount for him.

"You two are always challenging to get the first plate at lunch."

"It's a tradition that we've been doing since we got here!" Lina smirked. "And I'm winning so far." She slide her trey to the next lunch lady. "Oh, yes, they have macaroni and cheese! I want 4 scoops! The biggest scoops you got, Eunice!" Lina bounced happily. The lunch ladies in line laughed and grabbed their largest size scoops and waited for their turn of the lovable duo. At the end of the line with 2 full and stacked filled treys, Lina and Gourry gladly gave their dollar and moved their large proportioned lunches to the nearest table in the cafeteria. Eventually, the cafeteria started filling just when Lina and Gourry started eating. The returning students were quite familiar of the grotesque performance of what takes place at every lunch period so they wait outside of the cafeteria until they hear the gobbling of the feast.

"Hey, Zel!" Gourry greeted when he sat next to him in the cafeteria. Zelgadiss said nothing, he continued to smoke his cigarette and read the newspaper with detached eyes. Lina took a sip of her chocolate milk and looked at Zelgadiss.

"How's your first day of school?" She asked. Zelgadiss shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the same as every year."

"Not this year. Did you guys meet the new school nurse?" Gourry asked with his mouthful. "She's really nice. I like her."

"She's alright." Lina put a spoonful of lasagna in her mouth. "I saw her again during my bathroom breaks, struggling to remove herself from Metallium. Poor thing."

"She came during my second class." Gourry smiled. "We were playing basketball and she joined us. She's really good." He looked at Lina. "She's probably better then you, Lina."

"Don't make me laugh, Gourry." The redhead rolled her eyes. "What do you think of the new kid, Zel?"

"She has a nice smile." Zelgadiss muttered unexpectedly causing Lina and Gourry to spit their food out and look at him. He immediately realized what he had said and cleared his dry throat. "I mean- she's alright."

"That is the first time you complimented a female species." Lina said startlingly. Gourry nodded with the same emotion. Zelgadiss glared at them with a small blush.

"I gave many compliments before." He ruffled his newspaper pages at their faces and return to reading.

"She is really pretty, right, Zel?" Gourry smiled teasingly. Zelgadiss tapped the ashes of his cigarette into Gourry's empty plastic bowl and snorted.

"I didn't notice."

"But you noticed that she had a nice smile." Lina joined in on the teasing.

"Maybe you should ask her out? She seems really nice." Gourry suggested. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.

"I don't need anybody to join my pathetic life. I'm perfectly fine being on my own."

"You are quite a loner, aren't you, Greywards-Sensei?" Zelgadiss and Gourry looked behind them. Xellos smiled wide, he was still in the boy's uniform and carried a lunch trey with a large bowl of vanilla pudding and chocolate sprinkles. He walked around the table and sat next to Lina, in which she scooted inches away.

"The door is still broken, by the way." Zelgadiss reminded him, however the principal didn't bother.

"So, is there something wrong with the new school nurse other than how incredibly gorgeous she is?" Xellos asked with a grin. Gourry smirked and glanced at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss just glared at him and return to his newspaper.

"She's not THAT pretty." Lina was getting quite irritated that this Amelia Saillune person is what everyone is talking about.

"Spoken like a true woman." Xellos snickered. "Jealous and scorched with fire."

"Shut the hell up." She slammed her fist on the table making all the treys around her fist jump slightly in the air. Xellos did not even flinch and smiled instead.

"You know, she just graduated from Saillune University with high honors. Although, she is quite inexperienced with children, she's the best candidate for the position." He nodded. "Amelia-Chan has been requesting to be a school nurse here for quite some time. She's such a cute little female." Xellos began twirling his spoon in the pudding and did not stop when he finished speaking.

"Stop playing with your food." Lina said with annoyance. "You are like a child." She raised an eyebrow when Xellos wagged his finger at her face.

"Don't forget, I am the new principal." He told him with a grin making the redhead snarl at him. Xellos smiled and leaned close. "I wonder who would hire such a crazy fire-breathing hot temper killer to their school? Even if your education came from the best and is marked as one of the best in Saillune, your personality kills your perfect record." Lina was perfectly speechless so Xellos reached over; he gave Lina a playful tug on her cheek breaking her paralysis.

"Come on, Inverse-Sensei, lighten up. I won't do that to my precious arithmetic teacher, now, would I?" Lina pulled away from him and scowled. Xellos chuckled softly and noticed Gourry eying his pudding. "You can have it, Gabriev-Sensei, I'm not hungry." He pushed his untouched bowl to him. Gourry happily took it out of his hands and began spooning it in his mouth. Xellos watched him hungrily eat his pudding.

"You like it?"

"MmHmm." Gourry nodded with a big smile.

"That's good." Xellos continued to watch him. "Don't swallow the pill at the bottom of the bowl. The lunch ladies are trying to poison me." He suddenly told him. Gourry paused immediately with the spoon in his mouth. Patting the top of Lina's head and Zelgadiss's shoulder, the new boss removed himself out of the educator's table and return to his adventure.

"Throw that shit away, Gourry." Lina snapped when Gourry took another spoonful. "Who the hell does he think he is? Barging into our lunch and saying shit like that."

"No kidding." Gourry placed the half-eaten bowl of pudding in his stacks of empty plates.

"That guy needs to be taught a lesson and I know what kind of lesson it should be." She began cracking her knuckles with a suspicious snicker until Zelgadiss let out a loud snort.

"His authority overpowers us." He glanced between the clueless expressions on Lina and Gourry's faces. "That bastard is right. Who is going to hire me, an idiot gym teacher, and a hot-tempered killer who breathes fire?" The hot-tempered killer glared and he ignored it. Zelgadiss took his cigarette from his lips and rubbed the end on an empty plate.

"We're out of our league here." He told them. "This bastard isn't as blasé as the old man was."

"Why the hell did Yamasaki retire in the first place? He couldn't write his life-long autobiography while being the principal?" Lina grumbled while Zelgadiss and Gourry gave knowing glances to each other. Folding his newspaper under his arm, Zelgadiss rose out of his seat and left the table without a farewell. Then, Lina saw Gourry staring at her. His eyebrows curled in the middle and nose scrunched, the Idiot was puzzled.

"What is it this time, Gourry?"

"What does blasé mean?" He asked and Lina just groaned.

"How are you a teacher?"

* * *

The first day of school is over. Gourry sighed in great relief and released his tie. Dribbling the last basketball across the court, he picked up the sack of basketballs and carried it over his shoulder as he made his way to the equipment room.

"Gourry-Sama!" Somebody was calling him from behind and so he turned around. Sylphiel, the other Physical Education teacher, came sprinting towards him. Wearing matching blue sweat clothes, she had her jacket open to reveal a simple white tank top and the whistle around her neck. Her smile grew wider to see Gourry waiting for her, making her run faster.

"Hi Sylphiel!" Gourry greeted when she got to his side. The long blue-haired woman tucked her loose hair behind her ear nervously and happily nodded. "How was your summer?" He asked and returned walking to the equipment room. Sylphiel followed quickly at his heels.

"My family reunion was fun." Her hands nervously waved at her sides, unable to stay still. "H-How was your summer?"

"I was with Lina the entire time. We got drunk and ended up getting kicked out of every bar in Saillune by the end of the 1st week." He laughed aloud and Sylphiel's eyes slightly hurt.

"Oh… You were with Lina?" She repeated sadly. "Are… Are you and Lina seeing each other now?"

"Why is everyone asking me that today?" Gourry entered the equipment room with Sylphiel. "Lina and I are just best friends." Dropping the bag next to the other bags, he suddenly peeled his collared shirt off his body and showed off his naked built upper body. Sylphiel instantly gasped with a very bright blush and frantically bounced around.

"G-G-Gourry-Sama!" She covered her eyes with both hands. "What are you doing? We are in an equipment room! We… We can't do anything! S-Someone might… might walk in." Her heart was pounding so fast and she was about to faint! Confused, Gourry just tilted his head and proceeded to wipe the sweat off his body with a towel.

"I'm hot." He told her. Her eyes remained tightly closed as Sylphiel pushed her hands against her burning cheeks and embarrassingly shook her head.

"Oh, Gourry-Sama, I know you are hot… you are very hot." Her body swayed with anxiety and awkwardness. Walking past her, he went to the lone locker in the room and opened it.

"I never liked collared shirts." Gourry threw his previous shirt inside and just as Sylphiel was opening her eyes, she quickly closed them when he undid his belt.

"Gourry-Sama!" She turned around immediately.

"I don't mind, Sylphiel. I changed in front of you before." He took his dress pants and shoes off; allowing Sylphiel to see him in red boxers however she was too flustered. Putting on jeans and white sneakers instead, Gourry was in the middle of tying his shoe laces when Sylphiel turned her head and looked over her shoulder bravely. She saw Gourry without a shirt and blushed deeply at his sculpted muscular built. While pulling on his white shirt, Gourry stopped suddenly and looked to Sylphiel in puzzlement.

"Don't we have that teacher's meeting, right now?" He asked. Sylphiel gasped aloud; she was heading over there until she spotted Gourry at the basketball court and he made her forget!

"We have to hurry!" Running side-by-side out the locker room, they ran straight into the main building and rushed up the long staircase. Through the hallway and to the Principal's office at the end, the two physical education teachers sprinted and kicked open the door. Gourry and Sylphiel panted heavily at the broken doorway while the other teachers looked on with shock. Near the principal's desk, Lina crossed her arms and let out a very large exhalation.

"Late as ever." She shook her head and noticed Sylphiel beside him. The two ladies met eyes intently for a few seconds until Gourry broke the chain when he walked through the gaze to get to where Lina and Zelgadiss were. Sylphiel pouted outward.

"Gourry-Sama, why don't you stand over here?" She motioned him over to her side of the room.

"I can hear the principal from here." He told her and her heart felt like shattering while Lina grinned inwardly. Finally, later then everyone else there, Xellos entered the room casually. He only paused for a second to see his broken door and nodded in appreciation.

"Hello, my lovely slaves." Xellos went behind his desk and sat down. He looked at the adults in his office and quickly saw a status quo. There were 3 groups formed in the office. In one group stood Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss while in the other were Sylphiel and Zangulas. And at the third group were just other teachers who simply were not involved with one another. Xellos shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. The teachers watched as their new boss flipped through papers and suck his lukewarm drink noisily through a weak straw. Annoyed, Lina swiped the drink from his desktop and threw it irritably at his wall where there was a painted portrait of him. Unfortunately, this did not shock the principal or alter his outlook. He just smiled and leaned into his chair, watching his favorite teacher throw a fit.

"You are making us wait BECAUSE…?" Lina asked sarcastically and Xellos shrugged his shoulder.

"After this school year, Private Royal High School is closing its doors forever."


	2. Chapter 02 Royal High Closing ! ?

**Chapter 02: Royal High Closing!?**

The entire office was silent. Relaxed and calm, Xellos reached into his desk drawer and took out a juice box beverage with a mangy straw. Poking the sharp straw edge into the box, he sucked in juice as the teachers found their sense of speech and began barricading him with loud questions.

"Did Yamasaki know anything about this?" Lina asked louder than the rest of the teachers.

"He alone went up to the Board of Education to ask for an amendment. Nonetheless, he came out unsuccessful and gave full control of Private Royal High School to me." Xellos lifted his legs from under his desk and crossed them elegantly on his desk. Taking a loud sip of his drink, he smacked his lips gently and smiled at the adults. "We need to raise $750,000 to keep this school open."

"That's more than all of our yearly salary combined!" Someone in the back shouted.

"It will be enough." Xellos snickered making everyone grumble.

"You are NOT taking away my paycheck." The redhead in front snarled.

"Then we are facing a huge crisis on our hands." He scanned through the faces in the office. "In a short while, I'll be having dinner with one of the board members of this institute. With her collaboration, we should be able to raise more than half of the desired amount. Other than that, we have to post-pone all field trips and operate a fundraiser to save this school. Does anyone have any bright ideas to raise money?"

"Sell cookies?"

"Do a car wash!"

"How about a yard sale?" Ideas came pouring out and the teachers collaborated together to make stands over the weekend for the projects. Unlike them, Lina walked over to the desk and pressed her open palm on Xellos' cherry wood table.

"Who is this person you are going to meet?" She asked softly with her face leaned forward.

"A very essential and respected individual in this institution," Xellos threw his drink away and walked to the only window in his office. He peered through the curtains. "She should be here fairly soon…" Suddenly, the office got silent fast when a tall woman in a revealing leather mini-dress came barging inside. She didn't give care about the broken door and just stood on it. The men in the office gawked at the over-compensated curvy woman, even the women were appalled. Wearing 5-inch stiletto heels, the woman's large double-D breasts were barely hiding in her dress and her shapely bottom was trying hard to stay covered beneath the dress.

"Xellos-Chan, are you ready to go?" The tall woman asked in a very sweet voice until she noticed all the teachers staring at her with wide eyes. "WHO THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE THE TWO OF US, METALLIUM?" The people in the office jumped at the woman's sharp bark and pulled immediately away.

"Now, now, Naga-Chan." Xellos skipped over happily and took her long hand in his. "It's only going to be the two of us. They are just my lovely slaves." He reassured and gave the woman named Naga quick kisses on the back of her palm.

"You better have made reservations, Metallium. You know how I hate waiting." Naga withdrew her hand and heatedly scowled at him.

"Let me gather my things and we will be on our way, Naga-Chan." He skipped past all his employees and to his desk. While gathering his things, he saw his lovely slaves' intent look.

"I thought you said you were going to a business dinner with an essential and respected individual of this institute?" Lina questioned and Xellos just smiled.

"Well, Naga-Chan is very essential and respected, isn't she?" He looked back at Naga who was rolling her eyes and checking her long painted fingernails.

"Of course I am. I am Naga. Now, hurry up or we'll miss our reservation." She turned around abruptly making her long black hair slap a few gawking males on their faces and stormed impatiently out the crowded office.

"Next meeting will be held on Friday after school! We'll discuss our plans!" Xellos called as he chased after his date for the evening. Once again, the office got silent again.

"So..." Gourry was the first to speak. "She was pretty and tall." He honestly said and the women gave him and the agreeing men mean glares. Besides him, Zelgadiss shrugged while lighting a cigarette.

"Not my type." He looked when Gourry wrapped an arm on his shoulders and pulled the man close.

"You certainly like charming little things, don't you, Zel? Just like Amelia!" Gourry loudly announced and the male teachers agreed alongside. Zelgadiss moved out of Gourry's hold and headed out the office.

"Mind your own damn business." He grumbled with a blush and left as several teachers chuckle at his expense. One-by-one each teacher left the office slowly and didn't bother to fix the principal's door back in place. Gourry looked back at Sylphiel who was still bewildered that Gourry would say such a honest observation and was wondering if she should start dressing in high stilettos.

"Sylphiel, let's go, we have soccer try-outs." Sylphiel snapped back into reality by Gourry's voice and nodded.

"I'm coming, Gourry-Sama." She rushed over to him. Leaning against the edge of Xellos' desk, Lina watched Sylphiel go to Gourry's side and crossed her arms in an envious-way.

"I'll see you at the bar." Gourry told her and Lina just rolled her eyes, moving her head away from the two physical education teachers. "Lina? Is there something wrong?" He had been friends with her for so many years that he could tell when she was being annoyed.

"Get out of here. Your students are waiting." She kept her face away. Gourry opened his mouth to protest but Sylphiel began to push him out the office.

"Come on, Gourry-Sama. We mustn't keep the students waiting for us." Gourry nodded slightly, his eyes still on Lina. He took one slow step out of the office and carefully looked back at Lina, who was still facing the opposite direction. Lina waited patiently until the two left to let out the loud grumble that she was keeping inside.

"That stupid girl… hogging Gourry to herself." Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and shook her bothered head. What the hell was she doing? Is she being jealous? Lina slapped her cheeks gently with her fingertips and pinched. They were best friends since high school and even back then, Gourry was always popular with the females and always horde around him. However, he never accepted any of them. Now that Lina thought about it, Gourry never accepted anyone's proposal throughout college as well. Slowly, Lina removed herself out of the office. She walked down the hall and out the main building. Her mind was still cluttered with Gourry and as she wondered about him, Lina did not recognize her legs taking her to the soccer field where tryouts were starting. When she finally grasped it, Lina was sitting at the soccer bleachers, watching the kids dribbling the balls up and down the field.

"How the hell did I get here?" Lina loudly asked and rose out of her seat until Gourry stepped out of the lockers with Sylphiel close behind. Quickly, she jumped off the bleachers and hid behind it. Peeking around carefully, she watched the two teachers walked onto the field and took command of the kids. Lina stared at Gourry. Gourry is her best friend. She confirmed that acceptance and after repeating it numerous times, Lina walked away and missed the opportunity to see her best friend turning his attention to her.

"Gourry-Sama," Sylphiel called besides him. "We're taking attendance." Gourry took one last second to gaze at the back of the redhead before going back to soccer tryouts.

* * *

"Great turn out, everyone!" Sylphiel watched with adoration as Gourry gave a speech to the kids. She sighed happily, her hands holding each other. "Our first practice will be on Wednesday. I want all the physical cards in by then." Gourry stated while the kids walk away during mid-sentence. He looked when Sylphiel came to his side from behind.

"Gourry-Sama, are you hungry?" She asked with a big blush.

"I'm always hungry." Gourry smiled and started toward the locker rooms. Sylphiel followed him.

"Well… Would you like to come over for dinner? I am making-"

"Tonight?" Gourry repeated and she nodded. "Not tonight, I'm tired from soccer and I'm going to the bar. Maybe next time-"

"What about tomorrow?" Sylphiel attacked.

"I'm going to the gym tomorrow with Zel… and we usually eat dinner together-"

"The day after?" She whimpered, her hands pressed together in a pleading manner.

"Hmmm… I don't know… I have to talk to Lina." Sylphiel frowned when Gourry mentioned HER name.

"You have so much time for Lina but no time for me…" She muttered sadly and Gourry chuckled.

"Well, when I have more free time, I'll make sure to have dinner with you then." He said and Sylphiel gasped happily.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Sylphiel is the best chef I have ever met." Gourry honestly told her. He stopped walking when Sylphiel crushed her hands over her loudly beating heart and fell to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Gourry-Sama…" Her heart was pounding and face was burning like fire. Gourry knelt down in front of her and tilted her face to him. Sylphiel's eyes widen. Placing his hand over her forehead, the blonde gasped to feel such a scorching brow. Swiftly, he pulled her to him and picked her off the ground like a bride. The remaining students in the field watched bewilderingly of their soccer coach carry the flustering female into the locker rooms.

"G-Gourry-Sama, it's alright-"

"Don't say that." He snapped making her gulp. "Your health is more important." In her eyes, Gourry shined like a holy god and she nodded thankfully in his arms. She shyly positioned her face against his shoulder and allowed him to carry her to the locker rooms. She let out a soft sigh of happiness with her eyes shut when he walked across the shower rooms and to his second office at the end of the room. The sweaty half-naked boys watched with wide eyes.

"Here you go." Gourry placed her in his chair. "You can rest here." Sylphiel just nodded with awe. "I need to wash up first, then I'll take you to the school nurse-"

"Oh, Gourry-Sama, it's really alright. I can take myself there-"

"What did I tell you?" Gourry grabbed a duffle bag from under his desk filled with snacks. "Your health is more important." Sylphiel blushed red and nodded. She watched Gourry walk out the office and join a crowd of half-naked boys who were watching with concern.

"Gourry-Sensei, why were you carrying Lahda-Sensei like that? Is she hurt?"

"Are you and Lahda-Sensei seeing each other now?" One of the boys asked. Gourry just laughed and the boys followed him to the showers.

"Sylphiel and I are not seeing each other." He told them. "Sylphiel is my friend. She's like my little sister."

"Oh…" The boys nodded and turned their heads to the office. They could see Sylphiel sighing in pure bliss and embracing one of Gourry's shirts to her chest. Looks like another one-sided love.

* * *

_The next day…_

Xellos skipped past the miserable-looking students in the hallways. He was in his usual black suit but with an interesting red tie with yellow spots. Going around the corner, Xellos spotted the very beautiful counselor of Royal High strolling in front of him and grinned.

"Fi-Chan!" He called for her. Filia swore her eyes were going to explode from all the angry twitches; she stopped walking and turned. Xellos came to her side and snickered. "Good morning, Fi-Chan."

"We are in a professional work place, Xellos." She gave him a jerking smile. "And we are no longer children. Please do not call me by that name." As Filia lectured him, Xellos looked over her casual outfit. A long yellow skirt with an elegant white lace tank top, she carried a white large shoulder bag with big black shades on top of her blonde bangs. She looked as if she was going window shopping at the mall.

"I still can't believe that little Fi-Chan from the orphanage is my underling." He interrupted Filia abruptly.

"Underling?" She questioned softly.

"I always wondered what happened to you after you moved away." Casually, Xellos reached over and fixed her hair from sticking out of place. Filia blinked a few times before giving him a long look.

"You actually thought about me?"

"Who wouldn't? You were so annoying that I practically got brain damage from shrilling voice."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Filia screeched and threw her bag at him. She missed and the annoying principal quickly skipped away.

"That's the face I missed!" He called as he went down the hallway. Irritated, Filia swiped her pocketbook from the ground and continued towards her office. It was true. She and the ridiculous principal met when they were just little toddlers at the Saillune Orphanage. Both their biological parents had deserted them and since they were the same age, they became childhood friends. However, little Filia was adopted and moved out of Saillune with her brand new family while little Xellos stayed back. Filia entered her office and shut the door behind her; she let out a heavy sigh and leaned against her door.

"He never changed." Filia complained however, a small smile managed to slip on her face.

* * *

Xellos spotted Amelia opening her office door with a piece of toast in her hand. "Amelia-Chan!" He bounced forward and smiled at her alarmed expression. "Good morning."

"X-Xellos-Sempai," She smiled back. "You are awfully happy this morning." As she greeted him back, Xellos looked over what she was wearing. She was in a black mini skirt with a white spaghetti strap top that had pink hearts running horizontal on it. Instead of her professional pocketbook from yesterday, Amelia carried a yellow bunny backpack and converse sneakers with knee-high white socks. She looked like she was attending the high school as a student, not as a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amelia noticed his long stare. "I didn't go shopping for professional attires, yet."

"I don't mind-"

"However," She opened her backpack and took out a white coat. "I got my coat in the mail today!" Amelia opened the cotton long-sleeved coat and pulled it on. She showed off her new apparel to her boss and it made him sigh.

"But, I can't see your chest."

"Excuse me?" Amelia did not catch his statement.

"Have a nice day, Amelia-Chan." He patted her head of hair and skipped away. "Let's have lunch together today!"

"I wonder what he said." Amelia entered her office and quickly remembered that she had never punched in for the day. Dropping her bag on her chair, she rushed out of the office with toast latched between her lips and punch card tightly held in her hand. Gourry was on his way down the stairs and to his first class when Amelia sprinted past him.

"Mmmf Gommmfing!" She said her morning greeting with her toast in her mouth.

"Morning." Gourry continued down the stairs in his blue jogging suit. Lina yelped when Amelia rushed past her, almost knocking her on the face.

"HEY!" The redhead shouted. "Watch where you're going!" Amelia ran into the teacher's lounge and to the punch-in clock on the wall. She shoved in her card and sighed in relief when it entered in the system just in time. Unexpectedly, Amelia jumped when she heard a large sigh behind her and turned around. There, she saw Zelgadiss for the second time. He was leaning against the teacher's lunch table, folding his newspaper as though he finished it.

"You better shape up or you'll get fired." He told her and Amelia luckily heard the sarcasm in his voice - if he ever had. She removed the toast from her mouth and giggled.

"I spent too much time tending to myself this morning. It won't happen again, I promise." Instead of his white shirt yesterday, he had on a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Zelgadiss reached over her and punched his card in the system. As he did this though, Amelia happened to smell a strong fragrance on him. He had a sturdy aroma of cigarettes.

"What?" Zelgadiss turned his head when he heard Amelia say something next to him.

"Cigarettes are bad for you." She said loudly. Zelgadiss must have heard a million times from everyone and was well prepared for this quarrel. "It causes lung cancer and death-"

"Look," Zelgadiss snapped at her. "I know all the effects of smoking so don't bother educating me with shit that I already acknowledge. If I need your advice, I will come to your office and put it to your concern. Until then, mind your own business and leave me alone."

"I… I'm sorry." Amelia softly whispered as he was heading out of the lounge. "It won't happen again, Greywards-Sensei… I'm sorry." Zelgadiss heard the sincere tone in her apology and sighed heavily. He stopped near the door.

"Just… Forget what I said." He picked a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. "It's my defense mechanism." Zelgadiss took out his lighter, flicked it open and lit the end of his cigarette. Carefully sucking nicotine in his system, Zelgadiss coolly closed the lighter and looked back at the nurse. "I don't appreciate people stepping into my personal life. I get enough of that from Lina and Gourry and I don't need it from someone I just met. No offense."

"None taken, I understand." Amelia was still frowning. "I just hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Greywards-Sensei." Zelgadiss stared at her. She is concerned about hurting his feelings? Did he even have feelings? He shrugged his shoulders.

"It shouldn't be any of your concern-"

"Oh, but it is!" She expressed. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, Greywards-Sensei. It's the last thing I want to do! Especially, since I just met you… I want to make a good impression of myself and hurting your feelings is not a great way of becoming your friend."

"Friend…?" This woman was something else. She was like a pure angel of some sort. "Um… alright?" Amelia finished her toast quickly and marched to him, his eyes widen when she stopped a few inches from him and gave a big loving smile. She is short like the high school kids. Not to mention, she smelt nice like flowers. Maybe roses, Zelgadiss tilted his head to get a better sniff. Yeah, she smells like roses.

"Let's start all over. My name is Amelia Saillune." Zelgadiss stared at her with unmoving eyes. Amelia giggled. "This is when you introduce yourself to me, Greywards-Sensei."

"No." He turned and walked out the room with Amelia yelling after him.

"B-But, Greywards-Sensei, I want to make a fresh new start with you!" She watched him walk away with a big pout. Letting out a heavy sigh, her shoulders sag slightly. "What a great way to start my second day of work… Now, he thinks I'm a big weirdo."

* * *

"Inverse-Sensei, I don't understand this problem." The students raised their hands. Lina sighed and return to the chalkboard.

"It's like this." She wrote down the problem and solved it quickly for them. Lina had on her orange sweater jacket over her white shirt with a pair of long jeans. Her hair was loose and with gold earrings, she only dressed professionally for the first day of school and just put whatever was comfortable for the rest of the year. Lina turned around and tapped her chalk at the board.

"I taught you this formula yesterday, didn't I?" The stupid students nodded slowly.

"Then do it." Lina walked back to her podium and flipped a page in her textbook. "Alright, let's do the exercises on page 16 to page 19. You have until the end of class." The kids began groaning loudly.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" She shouted over their groans. "Do it or I'll kick your ass, right here, right NOW." Instantly, the students flipped to the page 16 and started their problems. Lina pulled up a chair from under the podium. She sat down and reached into her pocket, taking out a bar of chocolate. She ate happily as her miserable students worked hard on their assignment. However, what none of them didn't know, a great event were to happen in that period.

"Pardon me." The door slightly opened. "May I have a word, Inverse-Sensei?" Lina removed her legs from the podium and started walking over.

"I'm coming." She threw her empty chocolate wrapper to the trash bin but it bounced off the rim and bent her body to pick it up. Then, an unexpected bang was heard just when she bent down. It was the sound of a gun. The girls in the class screamed and ran to the corner of the classroom with the boys. Lina lifted her head swiftly and saw the bullet hole in the middle of her classroom door. She followed the hole and spotted the podium just right behind her with a bullet struck into the wood. Lina snarled when she heard fast footsteps.

"Oh no, you don't!" She went to her feet and thus began the foot chase. The culprit was wearing all black and running down the hallway. Students screamed as the masked hit man ran past them with a revealing handgun. Lina was close behind. She gasped when the hit man turned around and shot 2 fires at her. The first one missed her. She dropped to the floor when the second bullet grazed her bicep. Lina growled loudly and stood up. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You deserve to die." The man's muffled voice replied. Lina eyed him carefully and slowly, her hand retreated to the back of her pants. There, she had her own handgun clipped to her waist belt.

"What do you mean?" Lina wrapped her fingers around her handgun.

"I know what you did last summer." He told her. Lina's eyes widen. "You killed my brothers! You bitch!" He shouted and aimed his shaking gun at her.

"You are shaking." Lina noted with a smirk and decided against using her own gun. She pulled back her hand and crossed her arms. "You won't kill me."

"H-How do YOU know?" He grabbed the handle of the gun with both hands. "I want to take revenge for my brothers. So… So, you are going to die by my hands!"

"If you are going to do it, THEN DO IT!" Lina threw her arms wide open. "KILL ME IF YOU HAVE VENGEANCE! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND KILL ME!" The man gulped and met Lina's aggressive and commanding eyes. His gun continued to shake in his hands. She waited for a response. It came.

"I… I can't." The man lowered his gun and fell to his knees. He began weeping on the ground and Lina walked over. She joined him on his side and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, brothers…"

"There, there." As Lina calmed the situation down, in actual reality, her students didn't know what to do. It just happened so fast. Inverse-Sensei was giving out the assignments, sat down on her chair, and before they knew it, Sensei was snoring up a storm and shouting in her dream. Her arms waving in the air as she made sound effects and gunshot noises

"Oh, Saillune-Sama!" Lina smiled in her dream, a large blush appeared on her face. "For me? You shouldn't have! Of course, I'll have the key to the city." The bell suddenly rang and the kids stood up from their desks. They formed a line in front of Lina and made a stack of their assignments on the table where Lina was resting her head. Students tried to wake their teacher by shaking her shoulder. However, she slapped their hands away and continued to mumble. The bell rang again and the students went back to their seats with Lina still asleep in the chair. They watched Lina sing and snore until the door to the classroom opened.

"Good afternoon, class." Zangulas walked in.

"Good afternoon, Sensei." The class stood up and bowed to him. Zangulas walked to the podium and set his things down. He placed his suitcase on the table and saw Lina sleeping. She released a loud sound through her lips and waved her arms above her head. He stared at her for awhile before opening his suitcase. Taking out a long-sleeved white science coat, he pulled it on and took out a few items from his case. The class gulped when Zangulas took out a long rusty saw and placed it next to Lina's face.

"Today, we were going to start our quarterly biology science experiment but the frogs have not come in today so I was going to teach you about the anatomy of the frog with slides." Then, he looked down at the snoring redhead. "However… I believe someone volunteered to be our frog today."

"Um, Sensei?" A student raised her hand. "That's Inverse-Sensei."

"And?" Zangulas lifted his saw in the air. The entire classroom went silent.

* * *

Gourry entered his office in the main building and sat down heavily on his seat. The day was over and cross-country tryouts done. He grabbed his unfinished drink from the morning and drank it down. He heard the door to the room open and removed his drink from his lips. Zelgadiss walked into the room with Lina grumbling next him, she had a large bandage over her forehead and thought nothing of it.

"GIVE IT."

"No."

"GIVE IT, ZEL, BEFORE I KILL YOU." She snarled into Zelgadiss' ear. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He took out a large bar of chocolate and placed it in her open hand. The redhead opened the bar loudly as she went to her desk, snickering to herself.

"Never keep chocolate around a beautiful woman."

"I'll take note of that when I see one." He said softly so only Gourry would hear. Gourry chuckled and looked up when the door opened again. It was Filia.

"Filia? What are you doing here?" Lina stuffed the chocolate in her mouth.

"The main building needs new paint and since we are scarce on money, I need a bunch of volunteers." Filia walked over to their desks and smiled sweetly. "Would you three like to volunteer-"

"I have things to do." Zelgadiss stood up with his gym bag over his shoulder, Lina as well. They looked at Gourry.

"We can skip the gym today." The humanitarian smiled. "I'll do it, Filia."

"You truly are a saint, Gourry." Filia giggled and turned her head to Lina and Zelgadiss with a very livid expression.

"Yeah, we'll help too, Filia." Lina sighed with Zelgadiss. Filia switched her facial status and smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I'll meet you all with the paint brushes outside." And she happily stepped out of the room.

* * *

Lina switched into her gym clothes. She had her black sports bra on and her black tennis shorts, her hair tied back as a ponytail. She grinned when she noticed male students looking at her with large blushes and spotted a small crowd of teachers standing around with paintbrushes and paint cans.

"That's quite an outfit, Lina." Filia said when Lina came over. The redhead placed her hands on her waist.

"I think it's sexy." She giggled. Filia just sighed and handed a paintbrush to her. They turned their heads when they heard loud laughter coming out of the building. It was Xellos and Amelia; they were walking out of the building and ready to leave for home.

"You are quite strange, Xellos-Sempai." Amelia giggled next to him. Xellos wagged his finger at her.

"Now, now, Amelia-Chan," He smiled. "I don't take 'no' for an answer." However, the little beauty shook her head.

"I apologize but I'm not looking for anyone, right now." She told him again.

"We're not starting a relationship. It's only a dinner between colleagues." He continued to bother her. Amelia giggled and repeatedly shook her head. She finally noticed the group of teachers standing nearby.

"Oh, hello!" She waved her arm. Gourry was the only one who waved back. "Why is everyone gathered here?"

"We're volunteering to paint the building." Filia waved the paintbrush.

"Allow me to help." Amelia took her childish backpack off and grabbed a paintbrush. "I would love to take part in rebuilding this institute."

"At least SOMEONE wants to take part." Filia glared at Xellos, he ignored her and continued to look away until Amelia glanced at him.

"Xellos-Sempai, let's help out." She smiled angelically with twinkling stars surrounding her guiltless face.

"Of course!" Xellos already had his jacket taken off and his white long sleeves rolled to his elbows, he took the paintbrush and can from her and rush to a side of the building. "Anything for you, Amelia-Chan!"

"B-But I asked him and he said no!" Filia shouted aloud. Xellos looked over his shoulder.

"You're not cute."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She rushed to him and grabbed his collar. Xellos grinned and liberally brushed the white paint over her face.

"Hey, you look better now, Fi-Chan!"

"NA… NA…" Her entire body shook. "NAMAGOMI!" She screamed and chased after the giggling man around the school campus. The rest of the teachers shrugged their shoulders; they grabbed their own paintbrushes and started to paint. As Amelia was brushing her wall, she looked when Lina came to her side.

"Hey." Amelia paused. "So…" Lina looked around with slight hesitation. "Everybody is sharing paint and you are alone… with that can of paint." She pointed out. Amelia looked at the other teachers and nodded.

"You are right, Inverse-Sensei."

"So…" Lina pulled her shoulders upward. "I don't have anyone to share paint with."

"Yes." Amelia nodded again.

"And…" The redhead sighed. "You are the only one not sharing paint with anybody else."

"Oh yes." Amelia glanced at her paint can and back at Lina with a smile. "You are certainly correct." The two women stared at each other for a few silent awkward seconds. Lina's eyebrows twitched in anger as Amelia continued to smile brightly. "Is there something you want, Inver-"

"Quit being a hog and share the paint!" Lina shoved Amelia and dipped her brush in the paint. "L-Sama, can you BE more oblivious?" She grumbled loudly and trailed her brush on Amelia's wall.

"I can be out of this world." Amelia giggled and returned to painting. The two females painted their shared wall silently, not looking at each other. Finally, it was Lina who released an aggravating sigh and place her hands to her hips. She looked over to Amelia and pouted her lips upwards.

"So… What's your poison?"

* * *

Gourry and Zelgadiss watched Lina and Amelia laughing under the shade of a tree.

"Since when did Lina make friends with Amelia?" Gourry had removed his shirt since the hot sun was shining brightly at them. Zelgadiss shrugged his shoulders, he cursed softly when his seventh cigarette burnt out. He spit the burnt-out stub to the ground and grabbed a new cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Gourry suddenly asked. Zelgadiss glanced at him carefully.

"I thought you quit."

"I'm trying to quit." He replied. Zelgadiss retracted another cigarette from his box and gave it to Gourry. "This is going to be my first one in 3 days." Gourry allowed Zelgadiss to light his cigarette. He sucked in the nicotine and released a sigh of relief.

"Better than me." Zelgadiss muttered next to him. "I opened this pack 3 hours ago and I'm almost out."

"Geez, Zel, that's enough." Gourry blew smoke to the side. Zelgadiss shrugged and sat down heavily on the grass, leaning against the freshly-painted wall.

"I'm not dead yet." He said aloud. Gourry sat beside him and they silently smoked their cigarettes.

"I need to stop or Lina's going to kill me." Gourry suddenly said.

"Why do you go through so much trouble over what that woman thinks is good for you?" Zelgadiss asked and Gourry met his grey stern eyes. "It's your own body. Do whatever you want with it."

"I want to live till 80. I won't be able to do that if I continue smoking."

"I'd rather die before 60." Zelgadiss picked the cigarette from his lips and looked at it. "I don't want to live to see myself in a nursery home, having my ass wiped by a fat nurse. That's shameful." He tapped the ashes off his cigarette.

"I think that's everybody's worst nightmare when they get older." Gourry stared at Zelgadiss smoke next to him for a few silent seconds. "Don't you want to live to see your grandchildren?"

"Gourry…" Zelgadiss groaned lightly and Gourry just chuckled.

"You are not as bad as you think, Zel. You are a good friend." Gourry pointed out, making Zelgadiss roll his eyes. Gourry took his last suck of nicotine, "I'm sure someone will see you like how Lina and I see you." And flicked his cigarette to the dirt.

"That is easy for you to say." Zelgadiss stood up from the ground and threw his cigarette on the ground. "Women find you irresistible. You can get one to hop on one leg and bark." Gourry laughed loudly and stood up after him.

"That's why I don't want any of those women." He wrapped an arm around Zelgadiss' shoulders and pulled him in close. "Why don't you ask Amelia out? She's a really nice girl."

"Like that will happen."

"Why not?" Gourry asked and unhanded his black-hearted pal. "You and Amelia will make a cute couple, don't you agree?"

"Gourry…" Zelgadiss groaned again. Gourry grabbed his brush from the ground and dipped it into the paint. "Can't you stop fretting over this? I do not need anybody. I'm fine being alone."

"I'll stop fretting once you give your heart a chance." Gourry pointed. "Why don't you be like Xellos and ask Amelia out to dinner? I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Because A) I don't like paying for anything luxurious and impractical, B) He's an IDIOT to ask HER to dinner, and C) She's going to say NO." Zelgadiss listed.

"You didn't say that you weren't interested in her."

"AND D) I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER!" He shouted with a red face. Gourry roared in laughter and continued to brush paint on the walls. "Dammit, Gourry… Just shut up." Zelgadiss grumbled and looked away from him, only to see Amelia. She was painting the walls by herself. Lina had joined Filia and were walking away to the cafeteria. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia. Perhaps, Gourry is right and he had to admit, being alone all the time was quite dull. Maybe, Amelia will say yes and she will see something in him... Zelgadiss instantly shook his head.

"I'm despicable and horrible." Zelgadiss turned away and return to painting next to Gourry. "I'm meant to be alone." And besides, he snorted, Amelia is not exactly his type. She is too… weird. If that is, what she is. Slowly and hesitantly, Zelgadiss turned his head to Amelia when she let out a loud yelp. She had fallen to the ground and got paint on her clothes. He concluded that she is extremely childish and clumsy as well. She was getting up from the ground carefully and with a cheerful smile. Brushing her hands over her naked knees, Amelia grabbed her paintbrush and return to the wall. For some reason, he could not take his mind off Amelia since the odd conversation they had in the morning. Just as he turned his head, Zelgadiss saw Gourry grinning at him. He had seen him staring at Amelia.

"Gourry," Zelgadiss released a slight blush. "You are a bastard."

"I can say the same thing about you." Gourry smiled wide. Zelgadiss snorted and dipped his brush into the paint can. "When do you think Lina will admit to herself that she loves me?"

"I told you the first time we had this conversation. If I know Lina as well as you do, she will never admit it." Zelgadiss told him. "Just give up on her. She is a lost cause."

"I told myself to give up on her the first time I met her." Gourry looked over his shoulder and spotted Lina and Filia carrying cold drinks and handing it to everyone. "But that was over 10 years ago and I still haven't fallen out of love."

"I change my mind." Zelgadiss looked at him. "YOU are a lost cause."

"Yeah, well, you are a lonely and depressed man." Zelgadiss just rolled his eyes and continued brushing paint on the walls.

"Hey, you Idiots." Lina finally made it to the two boys with their drinks. "Drinks are on me."

"Drinks on you or Filia?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I carried MOST of them." He scoffed and unscrewed his bottle. Lina sighed and looked at her side of the building.

"Amelia and I aren't even half done with our side of the building." She complained. "She is horrible at painting."

"When did you make friends with Amelia?" Gourry asked after his refreshing drink.

"Just now." Lina grinned. "She invited me to lunch tomorrow. I'm going to see if she'll pay for me."

"We should switch partners." Gourry suddenly said. "I'll be with Lina while you and Amelia can paint the other side, Zel, since you're really fast." Zelgadiss glared at him and opened his mouth to protest.

"That's a fantastic idea, Gabriev-Sensei!" Amelia announced next to Lina making Zelgadiss jump, he did not notice her walking over. "I don't want to keep Inverse-Sensei from the rest of the day because I'm so slow." Lina stuck her nose in the air.

"Good because I have things to do and from the way you are painting, it will take you the entire night to finish." So, she grabbed the brush from Zelgadiss' hand and pushed him toward Amelia. "Get out of here and help poor Amelia with that wall, Zel."

"L-Lina!" Zelgadiss struggled against her as she pushed him closer and closer to Amelia. Gourry chuckled to himself and watched the catastrophe happen. Lina released one strong push and made Zelgadiss stop just a few inches away from Amelia. He gulped when Amelia smiled at him and hooked her arms around his stiff arm.

"Come on, Greywards-Sensei! We have a wall to paint!" She dragged him away. "Also, we can get that fresh new start that we didn't have this morning!" Zelgadiss struggled to keep up; he blushed wildly each time Amelia glanced at him with her big smile.

"What are you laughing about?" Lina asked when she got to Gourry's side.

"You." He said and Lina blushed wildly.

* * *

Filia clapped her hands in front of the group of volunteers. The sun was already setting and the teachers have finally finished their project. She sighed happily and looked at everyone in front of her.

"Let's hope it stays this beautiful shade of white for a long time." Filia raised her eyebrow when Xellos walked up to her from the side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She glared at the closeness.

"Fi-Chan, I'm so tired… Can you take me home and cook me my favorite?"

"You didn't even do anything! You painted a few strokes and you kept fooling around with the other teachers!" She shoved him off. Xellos just groaned with his shoulders sagging.

"You weren't as motivating as Amelia-Chan, that's why."

"Motivating?" Filia arched her brows. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I mean, you're not as cute as Amelia-Chan."

"You are really irritating me." She snarled with her teeth gritting against each other when he moved away.

"Unfortunately, my ride is here and I must run, Fi-Chan." Xellos slipped away from her reach and grabbed his suit jacket and suitcase from the ground. "I will see you all tomorrow, my lovely slaves!" He waved his arm high in the sky and ran off. Amelia was the only one who waved back.

"Good night, Xellos-Sempai!" She called out and turned her head when Lina sighed heavily next to her.

"Amelia, you are so young."

"Did-Did I do something wrong?" She looked around her. Zelgadiss just shook his head while Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"You will learn, my young apprentice." Lina muttered making Amelia blink a few times in confusion.

"What did I do? Inverse-Sensei? Gabriev-Sensei? Greywards-Sensei? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? What did I do?"


	3. Chapter 03 Erupting Emotions

**Chapter 03: Erupting Emotions**

Lina slammed her hand on the alarm clock and raised her spoiled face from the pillow. It read 6:30. She groaned loudly and sank back into her warm bed. Two more hours before school started, which meant she had an hour and a half of snooze left. Covering her entire body with the thick blanket, Lina buried her petite face into the warmth. It has been a few months since the first day of school and she had taken no breaks. However, after tomorrow, it will be the weekend and it was the first weekend without any meetings or stacks of overdue reports. It was her first FREE weekend. Lina hugged her pillow against her face and released a large grin. Tanning fully relaxed in the beach after many countless weeks of labor sounded LOVELY.

"Gourry better finish his report tomorrow or I'm going to kill him." Lina needed her piggy bank to pay for her transit ticket to go to the beach.

Gourry. The redhead sighed suddenly. Her mind constantly recalled Gourry. Why? What got her so interested in Gourry anyways? Was it his incredible memory loss? Or was it his amazingly idiotic character that made him so interesting? No. It was none of those reasons. It was his ability to make her feel that she will never be alone and he will always be there to shelter her. Gourry had been there when she was at her lowest point and stuck by her even when she did not want him but knew that she needed him. It is because of Gourry that she got so far into her education and was able to move out of her hometown. In addition, it is because of Gourry that Lina was still alive today. Nonetheless, Lina decided a long time ago that she did not want anybody to protect her. She can protect her own damn self.

"I don't need a country boy to protect me. I want a rich handsome man to shower me with jewels so I don't need to work a single day of my life." Lina visualized her fantasy man pouring a bucket of gold coins into a tub and herself, tossing the gold and jewels in the air with a big wide grin. Sighing happily aloud, Lina turned in her bed and spotted it. There, on top of her bed stand, was an aged photograph leaning against the lamp. A picture of two teenagers in matching uniforms, a young girl with bright red shoulder-length hair and a boy of the same age with long blonde hair. In the photo, the girl had her arm draped over the boy's shoulder and licking the ice cream cone in his hand. The teen boy had a great stunned expression while the girl was giving the camera a happy hand gesture. Lina took the photo from the bed stand and looked it over carefully. She ran her fingertips across the young boy's animated face. They were only seniors in high school when this photo was taken and Gourry looked exactly the same.

Lina lay evenly on her back and raised the picture over her eyes. Eventually, her arm lost strength and the photo sank to her chest. Letting out a loud yawn, she rolled to her side with the picture pressed lovingly against her breasts. A soft smile slipped on her face and soon, she forgot all about her fantasy man that was showering her with precious things and was dreaming about going to the beach with Gourry and an ice cream cone.

* * *

"I'M LATE!" Lina stormed out of her apartment with slightly burnt toast between her lips. She pulled her black shirt over her head and stuffed her legs through her tight jeans. Running down her building's hallway, she stopped when she felt a cool breeze brushing against her feet. She looked down and saw socks with no shoes.

"Crap." Lina groaned and ran back to her apartment. Hurriedly opening her front door and rushing in, she grabbed her white running shoes and struggled with them. "If I take the train, it would take me 10 minutes but the train left the station 15 minutes ago and I would have to wait an additional 10 minutes for the next one and that will take me 20 minutes to get to work. BUT, if I run to work, I would get there in 15 minutes." Tying her shoes securely, Lina slammed her front door shut and did not bother to lock it.

* * *

Zelgadiss looked down at his watch and cursed softly. Why couldn't rush hour go any faster? At the changing rate of these traffic lights, it was definitely cutting close to tardiness. It was like any other boring morning; Zelgadiss had woken up on time and had a fulfilling breakfast of cognac and steak. However, this morning was quite different than other mornings for he had forgotten that he had ran out of his cigarettes the night before!

"I can't believe I have to go across the kingdom to get a pack of Priest Cigarettes." Zelgadiss repeatedly slammed his helmet against his motorcycle. Why didn't anybody enjoy smoking the same brand of cigarettes as he did? He could just move to the other side of the kingdom so he could be closer to the only shop that sold his cigarettes.

"Then I have to endure 3 hours of traffic every day." He talked himself out of the idea and zipped down the road when the light finally changed to green. Right as he turned the corner, Zelgadiss let out an aggravating groan when the light suddenly flashed red. While waiting in grueling cigarette starvation, Zelgadiss heard loud screeching of cars and screams from down the street and turned his head.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lina Inverse ran in the middle of the road, ignoring the earsplitting blares of upset cars beside her. Instantly, Zelgadiss grabbed the ends of his jacket and covered partially of his black helmet. He did NOT want his morning to go from bad to HELL. Luckily for him, Lina ran past without even a glance and into on-going traffic. She sprinted and bounced her way through the busy street of trucks and cars, flipping her middle finger just before they had the chance to hit her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I AM LATE-" Out of nowhere, a car slammed against the side of her body. Zelgadiss raised his head from his jacket at the sound of the impact. He watched Lina do a somersault in the air and land perfectly on her two feet. Shrugging the tense pain in her shoulders away, she ignored the blood that was spilling from her ribs and lifted her eyes to the blue car that had hit her.

"Get the fuck out of that car." She stalked over to the nervous driver. He was sweating bullets as he watched the woman walk to him with a murderous crooked smile. "I said... GET OUT!" Lina released a low snarl and the driver whimpered a loud. He drove off quickly before the killer can get any closer to his side of the car. Lina spit the blood out from her mouth and watched the car drive away.

"What is he, blind? Couldn't he see that there is a BEAUTIFUL maiden walking by?" She scoffed and dramatically flick the ends of her hair out of her face. Then, she jumped when her yellow wristwatch released a loud beeping.

"OH, SHIT!" Her determination to get to school resumed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" As she sprinted away, Zelgadiss stared at the roadblock that the explosive woman had created in front of him. There was an abundant of cars, just tossed and turned everywhere in the road and it was preventing him from moving.

"FUCK."

* * *

She kicked down the door to her first class and rushed in. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Lina announced the moment she reached the podium in front of the students. Her students clapped their hands slowly, applauding their teacher who made them wait only a few minutes. Leaning against the wooden podium, Lina panted heavily and ran her fingers through her sweaty brow.

"I made it. I can't believe I made it!" Then, almost instantly, she felt a sharp pain at her side. Lina lowered her eyes to the side of her body and saw blood running down and through her shirt. Carefully touching the blood and looking at it on her fingertips, Lina released a scoff of disbelief.

"I didn't realize that car hit me this hard..." And she fell to the ground. Quickly, all the students ran out of their chairs and to their fallen teacher.

"Oh no, she's hurt!"

"What should we do?"

"Someone call the school nurse!"

"How can a high school nurse fix the invincible LINA INVERSE?" A panicked student shrieked. "Inverse is a crazy maniac! Who could fix her?"

"We have no choice! The school nurse has to be able to fix her!"

"Nobody can fix Inverse!" As the students began to argue one another, the classroom door opened.

"I found dried persimmons from Filia's office!" Gourry shouted cheerfully as he skipped inside with a box of dried fruit in his arms. "I'll give you some if you promise to only take half, Lina!" The entire classroom got silent. The cheerful physical education teacher paused when he spotted Lina. The box in his arm fell to the tile floor and hurriedly, Gourry rushed next to Lina's side.

"LINA!" He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her slightly off the ground. "LINA!" Lina opened her eyes just a little and let out a soft whine before collapsing her head to the side.

"Lina..." Gourry turned his attention to the crowd of students around him. "What happened here? Who did this?"

"Gourry-Sensei..." The female students exchanged looks to one another. "We don't know-"

"WHO DID THIS?" He raised his voice suddenly and the kids took a few steps away, obviously frightened. Gourry noticed their reaction and quickly changed his facial features. This was no time to get angry.

"Someone go to the school nurse and tell her what has happened. I'll be right there." He instructed and more than one student ran out the class. Carefully, Gourry carried the fallen Bandit Killer off the floor, bridal-style, and walked out the room into the hallway.

"Why, hello there, Gabriev-Sensei." Xellos was coincidentally walking the same hallway and wearing his usual professional business getup. He tilted his head when he saw Lina in his arms and the blood dripping down from her shirt and to the floor. "That is quite a heavy wound."

"Can you get out of the way? I'm trying to get to Amelia as fast as I can." Gourry tried to move past him.

"Of course, of course!" Xellos let him walk past. "And take as long as you want with Inverse-Sensei. Do not worry about your classes! I will take good care of yours and Inverse-Sensei's students."

"Thanks." Gourry said and quickly turned the corner. Smiling, Xellos turned his head to the students standing beside him and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, isn't this unfortunate? Your teacher and Gabriev-Sensei is not available." He ushered the worried kids back into their classroom. "Now, grab your things and let's get together with Gabriev-Sensei's students. We can have a little fun outside in the sun AND learn mathematics."

"How are you going to do that? You can't teach two classes at the same time." One of the students asked and the principal just laughed.

"Why, I'm the principal." He said with a glint in his eye. "I can do whatever I want."

* * *

"Gourry-San, calm down!" Amelia tried to settle the irrational man. It has been several months since she started working as the high school nurse and has gotten to know her co-workers really well. Instead of calling them by their professional names, Amelia was pushed by all of them to start calling them by their given names, especially by her closest friends. "It's not as bad as you think-"

"There's blood everywhere! I can see her bones!" Gourry pointed out. Lying on the bed with her shirt raised below her chest, Lina's wound was exposed. Amelia looked at the wound. It was just a large gash with blood dripping. There was no hint of bone or anything. The man paced around in the room. "Is there something I should do? What should I do? Should I get some more help? Should I-"

"Please calm down, Gourry-San." Amelia grabbed Gourry's arms and pulled him to another bed. She sat him down and patted his shoulders. "Just relax and trust me, alright?" She smiled kindly. Gourry gulped and nodded slowly.

"Good." The nurse returned to Lina. Grabbing a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, Amelia cleaned the large wound. As she carefully treated her, Gourry sneakily walked behind her and watched over her shoulder. It was when she felt his heavy breathing on her shoulder that Amelia stopped what she was doing and pouted her lips out.

"Gourry-San." She said his name with a grumble.

"I'll just wait outside."

"That is a splendid idea." Amelia waited until Gourry walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Goodness," She returned to her patient. "What a restless man!"

* * *

Opening her eyes cautiously, Lina tilted her head to the side, making the bright sun light shine to her face. She smiled in the warmness and tried to sit up until the pain at her side stopped her. Looking down and lifting her shirt to her chin, Lina spotted the heavy dressing covering her ribs. She lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling tiredly. Lina grabbed the cloth beside her to cover her body and noticed that it was different from the usual blanket in the nurse's office. It was more thick and warm. She looked down and saw it was a blue jogging jacket. It was Gourry's blue jogging jacket. Why was his jacket here? Then, she saw the blood stains on the material and smiled.

"I see…" Lina pulled the jacket over her upper body and pressed her face against the thick jacket. "I guess you're good for something, you big Idiot-"

"I need my jacket back, it's getting cold." Lina rolled her eyes when she heard Gourry's voice from across the room. Ignoring the pain, she sat up and grabbed the white curtains that covered the bed. She rolled her shirt down her sides before pulling apart the curtains to reveal herself.

"I'm fine!" She announced. Amelia and Gourry turned their heads from their seats.

"Next time you charge into on-going traffic, look both ways, Lina-San." Amelia mentioned the moment Lina walked away from the bed, looking unscathed.

"Here is your jacket, you big idiot." Lina tossed his jacket back to Gourry. He caught it and slipped it on, not caring that it was partially covered in her blood. Gourry waited for Lina to stretch her body and give Amelia a 'thank you' pat on her head.

"Who's teaching my class?" Lina asked when they walked out of the room.

"Xellos."

"Who's teaching your class?"

"Xellos." Gourry repeated. They kept walking down the empty hallway casually.

"So, there is a crazy principal teaching both of our classes?"

"Yeah, well..." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "I think Filia has more snacks hidden in her office. You want to help me find them?"

"I thought you'll never ask."

* * *

After taking control over their class from Xellos, Lina and Gourry were back to teaching and soon having their lunch at the cafeteria. They looked up when Zelgadiss dumped himself heavily next to Gourry. He let out a vulgar sigh and brushed his fingers through his messy silver hair.

"Something wrong, Zel?" Gourry asked and took a bite of his roll of bread. Zelgadiss leaned against his arms on the lunch table and groaned heavily.

"I have no cigarettes."

"Get some cigarettes then." Lina continued to eat her lunch. She raised her eyebrows when Zelgadiss lifted his piercing eyes and scowled deathly at her.

"It is your fault."

"My fault?"

"YOUR FAULT." He made the treys jump by slamming his fists on the table.

"Why the hell is it my fault when YOU have no cigarettes? Just buy some around the corner-"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR SHORT DAMN TEMPER. RUSHING INTO TRAFFIC AND CAUSING A JAM – YOU MADE ME LATE FOR SCHOOL! LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE YOU CROSS THE DAMN STREET, YOU IDIOT!" The furious man hit Lina's half-filled trey off the table, not caring that it collided with an innocent student to the side.

"I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN SPIT AND DIE…"

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Lina apologized unsurely. Zelgadiss just snorted loudly and returned to his depressed state.

"Where do you usually get your cigarettes?" Gourry asked.

"At the other side of the kingdom…"

"You make everything complicating, you know that?" The redhead grumbled and took her chocolate milk in her hand. "Three more hours till school ends, you can do it."

"Thanks." The miserable biker stood up from his seat.

"Dramatic bastard." The two best friends watched him limp away. Gourry shook his head when Zelgadiss pushed an innocent kid out of his way and violently reprimand a group of students. "Dramatic belligerent bastard."

* * *

Amelia lifted her face from her paperwork. Sitting in front of her desk, in one of the two seats, there was Zelgadiss with his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung low. She inspected the gloomy man and tilted her head to the side. He has been sitting in her office for 25 minutes without moving a muscle and saying a word. Could there be something possibly wrong with Zelgadiss-San?

"Zelgadiss-San?" He did not budge. "Is something the matter, Zelgadiss-San?" When he did not move or say anything back, Amelia got off her chair and walked around her desk. Very gently, she moved Zelgadiss' long bangs away from his face and placed her tiny hand over his brow. He wasn't sick, she concluded after comparing it with her own warmness of her forehead. While contemplating what could possibly be wrong with him, she didn't see his eyes slightly opening and peering at her.

"If he's not sick," Amelia removed her hand from his head and his eyes closed quickly. "Then what could it be?" She turned around and began to pace around her office with a hand to her chin. Busy thinking of a possibly problem, Amelia's thoughts were immediately interrupted when her office phone rang. Answering the call and getting a tip there was a student throwing up in the lunch room, she gathered her kit and rushed out.

"About time." Zelgadiss snorted the moment she left her office. He got off the chair and began to search around her medicine cabinets for something to relieve his growing addiction. Unable to find anything, the history nerd went to the lone bed that was set directly behind Amelia's desk and sat down with a sigh. It was hopeless; he's not going to find anything to help him settle his addict. Might as well bear with the depression until school finishes, he resolved and lay his body on the mattress. As if electricity hit his entire body, he sat upright instantly and looked shockingly at the bed.

"What..." His eyebrow twitched. "What the hell is this?" There was something was terribly wrong with this bed. Pressing his hand over the mattress, Zelgadiss released a hiss from behind his throat when he realized what was wrong. This bed had to be made out of clouds; out of the softest and purest clouds. He lay back down and let his entire body fully relax. No, he was wrong! Zelgadiss remain frozen. This bed had to be made by angels! Turning to his side slowly, he kept his eyes wide as he tried to get uncomfortable. He couldn't get uncomfortable, the bed wasn't letting him.

"This..." Zelgadiss gulped with a serious expression on his face. "Is wonderful."

* * *

Amelia stopped the instant she arrived back from the cafeteria. Snoring loudly on the bed behind her desk, Zelgadiss's arms and legs were sprawled with a droplet of drool dripping from the edge of his lips. Immediately, she scrambled to the bed side and shook the sleeping man by his shoulder.

"Zelgadiss-San!" She hissed his name. "Zelgadiss-San! You mustn't sleep on this bed! Please wake up!" He made no movement. Amelia released a loud whine and looked sadly at the bed mattress. A personal and special crafted mattress made from the purest and softest material in all of Red Orb, she had it specifically made for her own sleeping pleasure at work, given reason that it was set behind her desk and not with the others at the other end of her office. Amelia stared at the imprint that Zelgadiss was making on the bed and sighed gloomily. This was a state-of-the-art memory mattress that was only loyal to the first person who laid on it first.

"I didn't even get a chance to lay on it..." Amelia hung her head. "A $1600 mattress that I bought with my well-earned money... and it's not even mine." Eventually, she looked at Zelgadiss' peaceful face and gave out a smile. At least this proves that there really wasn't anything wrong with him. Covering his sprawled body with a spare blanket, she paused to stare intently at Zelgadiss' face. He was always so mad and silent, she never understood him. Yet, seeing him asleep with a goofy expression made him seem so human. Amelia giggled at this. It was somewhat uplifting to know that Zelgadiss Greywards IS human and not some kind of a heartless creature.

Catching herself gazing at the man, Amelia quickly pulled away. What is she doing? This is work, a place to earn a living. It's not where relationships get started. Besides, the raven-haired nurse sat down in her seat, didn't she tell herself and many male bachelors that she is not looking for anyone? Returning to her work, Amelia stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from behind her. It was unfamiliar chuckle. She turned her head around slowly and looked to Zelgadiss. It was him. He was chuckling in his sleep.

"You idiot..." He laughed softly. "You don't fuck around with the Satan of Royal High." Amelia giggled at his sleepy statement but discovered that she was blushing. It was the first time she heard him laugh and it was breath-taking. Turning away after staring at him for another long while, Amelia didn't scold herself this time and continued to work.

Perhaps, she giggled again when Zelgadiss snorted a swear word, it was alright to allow her heart grow just slightly for another.

* * *

School was over for the day and Lina was waiting patiently for Gourry to win.

"Dammit!" Zangulas had boxing gloves strapped tightly on to his fists. Gourry was dodging his jabs and hooks easily. He hopped on his toes as Zangulas tried to land a punch on him. A large crowd of girls and onlookers surrounding them were cheered loudly for both teachers. Zelgadiss pulled up next to Lina in his motorcycle and watched the two males fight.

"That bastard never gives up."

"And he never will." Lina didn't bother to look at Zelgadiss. "Are you still a fuck?"

"Fuck you."

"I will take that as a yes." As they continued to talk, the main building's front doors opened. Xellos and Amelia walked out together with his arm securely wrapped around her shoulders and he was being stubborn.

"I believe I told you my answer many times before, Xellos-Sempai." Amelia struggled to remove his arm from around her and when she did, Xellos remained by her side.

"I'll make you the best dinner you ever had! And maybe later, we'll watch a scary movie." His eyebrows bounced. "I'll even let you jump into my arms." Opening her mouth to reply, Amelia was interrupted by Lina's loud screech.

"HURRY UP, GOURRY!" At her command, Gourry stopped dodging Zangulas' punches. Swinging his arm back, he launched a powerful upper hook against his jaw, making Zangulas fly backward and drop to the ground. The crowd of girls squealed loudly and drew closer to Gourry, touching him like a piece of artwork. However Lina ran forward and burst through the crowd, separating Gourry and his loyal fans.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The redhead dragged him behind her. "MY PIGGY BANK AND I NEED TO GO TO THE NEAREST ICE CREAM STORE ASAP!" Amelia and Xellos watched on nearby. It was then, she got a brilliant idea.

"I take it back, Xellos-Sempai," She faced the persistent man. "I will join you for dinner."

"REALLY?" Stunned that he had accomplished this time.

"In one condition." Amelia winked. "Make an abundant of food."

"Of course, Amelia-Chan. Nothing but the best for you!" He declared. "Dinner will be at 7 o'clock. I will be waiting anxiously till then!" Amelia watched Xellos skip away and giggled. Tonight will be fun.

* * *

He lit a few more candles alongside of the bed stand. Everything in his 2-story house was clean and orderly. Xellos looked over his dark bedroom. There were rose petals trailing from his living room, up the stairs, and to the bedroom. The abundant of bubbles filled the bathtub and the right amount of lit candles that will illuminate Amelia-Chan's orgasmic face when he takes away her virginity.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Xellos screamed with a great big blush. He gasped when the front door rang. "I'M COMING!" He skipped out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Twirling before taking the doorknob, he opened his front door with a big smile.

"Hello, Xellos-Sempai." Amelia stood in a simple pink strapless mini dress with a cashmere purple long sleeved cardigan over it. Indeed, she had arrived for dinner but along with some uninvited guests.

"Sup, Boss." Lina came from behind and wrapped her loose arm around Amelia's shoulders. She had on a mini denim skirt with a red tank top and a black open jacket with a hood. "What's for dinner?"

"Is it time to eat?" Gourry was there, standing beside the two. He had on his loose jean pants and a long sleeved dark navy shirt.

"Is it time to LEAVE?" Even Zelgadiss was there. He was sporting a brown jacket with black jeans and a pair of black boots. Xellos rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled wearily.

"So, this is what you meant by making an abundant of food..."

"May we come in-"

"In a minute." Xellos slammed the door in her face when she tried to go in. Amelia stared at the shut door for a while before looking back at her three friends.

"He seemed a bit frazzled." She pointed. "Do you think I did something bad?"

"He's just being an idiot." Lina removed her arm from Amelia and looked around the secluded neighborhood. "He lives in an expensive part of the kingdom." She joined Gourry and Zelgadiss; they looked up and down the road. Zelgadiss stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled angrily.

"I want my fucking cigarettes. I'm going-"

"Come on, Zel." Gourry grabbed him by the back of his collar shirt before he could have a chance to leave. "Xellos invited Amelia, whom invited us, so we should not let Amelia down."

"I want my fucking cigarettes." The silver-haired man continued. The front door finally opened and Xellos appeared at the door in just regular clothes, a simple purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

"What, no dress clothes?" Lina looked over him as he held the front door open. The four guests stared at the complete mess when they stepped in. Clothes were everywhere on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink, trash crumpled on the desks, and there was a very strange aroma in the air.

"Um…" Amelia scanned the apartment. "This is a… nice place."

"What are you talking about, Amelia? THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" Lina expressed loudly.

"What's that smell?" Gourry sniffed the air curiously. The home owner walked from behind and breathed deeply in the awful odor.

"That is the smell of MAN." He wrapped his arms around Gourry and Zelgadiss' shoulders and pulled them in. "Am I right, fellas?"

"It smells like shit." Zelgadiss rudely remarked and pulled away from Xellos. He walked straight to the couch in his living room with Gourry and sat comfortably next to each other on the couch, their legs brought up on the coffee table. Lina snatched the television remote from Gourry's hand and sat down forcefully between the two.

"But I like this channel." Gourry frowned when Lina began to flip through channels. As the two best friends argue over the remote control, Amelia walked around the table and squeezed next to Zelgadiss on the end of the couch. She gave him an innocent smile while he gave her a scowl expression.

"This better be worth my time. I've been cigarette-free for 14 hours and 39 minutes."

"Don't worry, Zelgadiss-San. I promise we'll have fun! And if we don't, I'll buy you the next set of cigarettes." She winked. Zelgadiss just rolled his eyes and leaned against the dusty couch. 14 hours, 39 minutes, and 43... 44... 45... 46... As he mentally counted the seconds, Xellos stared at his filled furniture and lowered his shoulders. His dinner-movie-sexy time with Amelia was terrorized by the terrible trio. He should have known…

"Xellos-Sempai, I brought a board game." Amelia took out a game from her large purse. "I figured we can play while we wait for dinner."

"Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!" Gourry cheerfully began to set it up with her on the coffee table.

"I'm the thimble! Dammit, Zel, I'M THE THIMBLE!" The aggressive redhead shoved her foot to the side of Zelgadiss' head as she held the character out of his reach. Xellos walked to his kitchen silently. He opened a shelf, took a clean clear glass, and filled it with hard, very hard, tequila. This was going to be a long night and he needed to make sure he forgets it all.

* * *

"BINGO!" Xellos laughed hysterically. The four guests groaned simultaneously as their boss moved his piece down the board game pathway. "Look at all this play money I have!" He waved the pile of play cash in front of Lina's face, who punched him harshly on his shoulder.

"Lina-Chan is getting jealous." He teased with his lips pursed out. "If you like, I'll give you some... NOT!"

"I am not JEALOUS that you are WINNING this STUPID game because I KNOW you are CHEATING." Lina snarled and yanked his cheeks away from his face. "And another thing, why are you calling me that?" Getting out of the hold, Xellos continued to drink his alcoholic beverage.

"Xellos-Sempai, I think you had enough liquid for tonight." Amelia took the glass from him, only to have Xellos lung at her and pull her against his body. Lina and Gourry watched while Zelgadiss just raised an annoyed eyebrow. "X-X-X-Xellos-Sempai!" Amelia was struggling to get out of his tight arms. Her hands were pushing his face away to prevent him from licking her face.

"Have I told you that you are so CUTE, Amelia-Chan? I REALLY wanted to turn you naughty BUT against my knowledge, you were already naughty!" Amelia released a loud yelp when Xellos managed to escape her hands and his lips were puckering out to kiss her. Having enough of this absurdity, Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia by the back of her cardigan and pulled her to safety. Scared for her life and red-faced, the school nurse hid behind Zelgadiss.

"This is getting stupid." Zelgadiss grumbled heatedly. "I'm leaving."

"I-I'll go with you, Zelgadiss-San-"

"NO ONE LEAVES!" Lina grabbed the two and shoved them back to their seats. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I WIN!"

"The longer we stay here, the drunker this idiot gets." Just as Zelgadiss said that, Xellos dropped his face on the edge of the hardwood table and slipped to the floor. The guests stared at their unconscious host until Gourry put his cards down and crawled to his side.

"Careful, Gourry-San!" Amelia was still behind Zelgadiss. "He's drunk!" Slowly and at a good distance, Gourry reached over and poked Xellos on the cheek. Repeatedly poking at his face, he looked at the others and shrugged.

"What was he drinking? He only had 1 glass." Lina took Xellos' glass and sniffed it. She passed it to Zelgadiss, whom placed it straight to his lips and poured everything down his throat.

"It's tequila." He smacked his lips together. "Really good tequila." Staring at the empty glass for a silent second, Zelgadiss stood up from the floor. "Who wants a drink?" When Lina and Gourry each requested, Amelia panicked.

"W-We mustn't drink!" She waved her arms. "This is Xellos-Sempai's house and we are his house guests! We mustn't drink his alcoholic beverages unless he offers it to us! This is rude!"

"It's only ONE glass of tequila." Lina rolled her eyes. "We'll leave right after."

"Don't worry, Amelia." Gourry met Amelia's worried eyes and smiled. "Xellos won't notice a little bit of his liquor gone." He reassured. Zelgadiss finally found the bottle of tequila in the cabinet and began to pour shots for everyone. Amelia glanced at her three friends and at the unconscious Xellos-Sempai. She released a heavy sigh. Oh well, she leaned against a nearby furniture, at least they were having fun.

* * *

Amelia did not know how it happened but after one shot, it became two shots, and soon, it was the entire bottle. In the end, her eyes widen when Lina threw the 9th empty bottle of hard liquor to the carpet, they each had 3 bottles of alcohol and were obviously too drunk to give a shit.

"DAMMIT!" Red faced and having trouble standing, Lina grabbed Gourry by the collar and shook him harshly. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! GOURRY!"

"Y-You said my name!" He just laughed loudly and fell backwards on the floor, bringing Lina down with him. As the two drunks rolled around on the carpet, Amelia turned her eyes to the other drunkard. Zelgadiss was quite normal; he was sitting comfortably on the couch and was using Xellos's crouched body as a leg rest. Though, he was the one who drank the most out of the three, he seemed the most normal. Amelia looked up when she heard the clock on the wall ring, it was nearing midnight.

"We should start heading out. Tomorrow is a school day." After cleaning the mess her friends created and dumping Xellos' heavy body to his bed, where there was an unusual amount of rose petals everywhere, Amelia held Lina and Gourry by their shoulders and guided them out of the house. Zelgadiss walked out ordinarily, not even an ounce of drunken stumble.

"I guess," The sober person glanced at her drunken friends and sighed. "I should call a taxi-" Suddenly, her head spun around when she heard Zelgadiss getting into his truck. "ZELGADISS-SAN!" She screeched and ran to him, eventually getting him out of the driver's seat and shoving him against the vehicle.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" Amelia held him down. "You are NOT driving home! We are all taking a taxi-"

"I ain'tsss leavin' my truck her'." He may not look drunk but he did have a drunken slur and it was a very cute drunken slur, Amelia giggled at this. "No... nuts leavin' trucks her'."

"Well then," The responsible one placed her hands on to her hips. "It looks like I have no choice. I will drive your car." She motioned for Lina and Gourry to walk over.

"You drive, Me-la?" Zelgadiss asked her using her new name since he was having difficulty talking. She giggled again at his drunken slur and looked at him with a big proud smile.

"I have a permit." Everyone knows, a permit only means that the person have passed the written exam but not the driving.

* * *

"Unhand me, I can drive! I just need someone with a license to watch me!" Lina held her down to the backseat. "I am the only sober individual in this party and I should be the one driving!" Amelia tried to remove Lina's arms but Lina was obviously stronger and drunker.

"Keep Me-la down, Re-na." Zelgadiss was back in the driver's seat and started the car. He rubbed his eyes gently while Gourry turned on the car radio and turned up the catchy song.

"I love this song!" The drunken Idiot cheered and started to sing along. Soon, the car began to run down the road.

"Oh, L-Sama." Amelia whimpered. "We are all going to die."

"Calm down." Lina snickered, her arms still wrapped around Amelia's waist. "Zel drove us home each time we went to the bar. He knows his way around-"

"THIS IS A ONE WAY STREET!" Amelia screamed when Zelgadiss turned into on-going traffic in the opposite direction of a one-way street. He miraculously dodged the honking cars driving straight at him and managed to drive into another one-way going the opposite direction IN THE FREEWAY. Gourry, who was singing, rolled open the car's ceiling window and stuck his entire upper body out.

"GOURRY-SAN, THAT IS DANGEROUS!"

"I'm in love with a redhead!" Gourry announced with his arms high above his head. Suddenly, Zelgadiss made a sharp and close turn out the freeway causing Gourry to hurt his back and slid painfully into the car. Amelia screeched at the sight of his broken expression and tried to get her phone from her pocket to call for help, however Zelgadiss did not slow down for a speed bump in which her phone fallen out of her hand.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Lina cheered as the car drove down a lonely dark street, going the correct direction this time, however at the expense of going over 180 mph. Amelia held Lina down, preventing her from sticking her body out of the ceiling window, except Zelgadiss spun his steering wheel and made the rear passengers shove to the left side of the car. Lina laughed loudly as Amelia weakly tried to shove her relentless heavy body away from her side. After a long and dangerous ride, the car made a sudden sharp stop. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia fell off their seats, none of them had on their seat belts. They were in front of Lina's apartment and amazingly, Zelgadiss parked the car nicely in a stall.

"Out." Zelgadiss looked back at Lina. "Take Go-ry wit' ya."

"That was fast!" Lina pushed the whimpering Amelia off her body and struggled to get out of the car. She managed out and open the passenger door; Gourry's limp body fell out of the car and hit the hard cement ground.

"He's is outs." Zelgadiss leaned his throbbing head against the wheel of the car. Hearing Lina's loud complaints, Amelia rushed to Gourry's fallen side.

"Take him inside and give him some sleep." She sat Gourry up against the car and slapped his cheek. "He'll wake up with a headache but he should be fine." Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, Gourry opened his eyes carefully and gazed at her.

"M-Mama?"

"No, it's Amelia." Amelia smiled wearily. "Lina-San is going to take you inside and take care of you, Gourry-San."

"I guess I have too, now." Lina knelt next to Gourry and easily picked him off the ground. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She called as she held Gourry to her side and walked towards her apartment. Amelia was watching them walk away until she heard a loud noise behind her.

"Me-la owes me cigar'ttes." Zelgadiss slurred with a red color over his nose.

"Actually, Zelgadiss-San, wouldn't it be SAFER if we took the subway-"

"ME-LA PROMISHED!" He shouted and began slamming the horn repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Defeated, Amelia reluctantly entered the passenger's seat. She whined when Zelgadiss locked the doors, preventing her from leaving, and pulled on his shades. "Um... Zelgadiss-San, its night out. Wearing shades at night is danger-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh." He hushed her. "Me-la tells me where the first turn is because my eyes ain't workings."

* * *

Lina opened the front door of her apartment and dragged Gourry through by the ends of his golden hair. She managed to pull his heavy body into the middle of her living room. Staring at his sleeping form for a second, Gourry grabbed her hand before she turned away. He pulled her down slowly.

"Gourry?" Lina tilted her head. "You, alright?" Gourry slightly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Lina…" He sighed and raised his other free hand. Lina blushed wildly when he caressed her cheek with his long thumb.

"W-What is it, dummy?" Gourry chuckled at the insult and shut his eyes, his hand slipping and landing on the floor.

"You looked pretty tonight... You always... do." He whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Lina stared at his face than to his hand, which was still holding her hand tightly. As if it was a pair of clamping jaws, Lina quickly removed her hand from his and created a big distance between them. Breathing heavily and holding her chest, she calmed her fast beating heart while watching his limp body. She stared at him for a good while before grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from her closet. Covering Gourry completely, Lina hesitantly looked to his face. She made sure he was asleep and brought her hand to his face. Ever so gently, she brushed her fingertips on his cheek and moved his long bangs away from his eyes. Gourry smiled at her touch, turned his body away, and snuggled into the warm blanket provided for him. Lina sat back to her heels and looked down at the hand that Gourry was holding so tightly. Curling her fingers and making a fist, she kept it over her heart as her body laid down on her side. Her back pressed against his and with an untrusting chest, Lina went to sleep.

* * *

Filia glared at the three adults sitting in front of her desk, each having a terrible headache. She let out a deep and heavy sigh. The high school counselor was terribly disappointed in all of them.

"You three…" She started. Lina rolled her eyes and picked her nose with her pinky. Gourry gave out a loud yawn and smacked his lips together. Xellos rubbed his eyes and muttered something inaudible. They were all wearing the same clothes from the night before.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Filia slammed her angry fists on the desktop causing them to jump in their seats. "THIS BETTER BE THE LAST TIME I SEE ALL OF YOU COMING TO WORK AT THIS LATE HOUR!" She pointed at the clock on the wall. "IT'S PAST 12 AND YOU IDIOTS ARE STILL HUNGOVER!"

"Well, you see, Fi-Chan, it wasn't my fault-"

"ENOUGH FROM YOU, NAMAGOMI!" Filia snapped her sharp teeth at Xellos. "YOU ARE THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS INSTITUTION! YOU SHOULD BE THE FIRST PERSON TO BE HERE! INSTEAD, YOU WERE THE LAST ONE TO ARRIVE!"

"That is because-"

"ENOUGH!" She screeched, making him lean into his chair and crossed his arms. Xellos simply wanted to say that if it weren't for the terrible trio, he wouldn't even be at school. He and Amelia would still be in bed, doing the unforgettable.

"AND YOU TWO!" Filia turned her wicked eyes at Lina and Gourry. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! BOTH OF YOU HAVE WORKED HERE LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW OUR SYSTEM!"

"But, Filia, you see-" Lina tried to speak.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE!"

"But, Filia-" Gourry opened his mouth.

"NO!" She stopped him. Lina and Gourry glanced at each other and sighed. Filia stood up from her chair and walked to her office door. "Report here after school and I will give you your punishment."

"P-Punishment?" Gourry whined while Lina gave a great big angry expression.

"BUT IT'S A FRIDAY-"

"PUNISHMENT TODAY OR NO PAYCHECK FOR A MONTH." Filia threatened. She watched Lina and Gourry slumped out of the office, holding the door for them. "And you, Namagomi, you should be ashamed of yourself." She glared as the purple-haired man got off the chair and scratched the back of his messy hair.

"You know, Fi-Chan, if people didn't know about us, they'll think that you were the principal of this school." Xellos commented with his tongue out. Filia rolled her eyes and slammed the door as he walked out.

"IDIOTS."

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Amelia." The red head grumbled with a bag of ice cubes over her forehead. It was the last recess of the day, Lina and Gourry sat across from Amelia's desk groaning in pain. "We're being punished after school… AND IT'S A FRIDAY!"

"I'm sorry. I thought last night was going to be fun." Amelia innocently told them, she stood up from her chair to grab files from a cabinet. She retreated to her desk, not before grabbing a bag of snacks from her secret compartment. "Here, Gourry-San, you should eat something. It will help your headache."

"Thanks, Amelia." Gourry opened the bag of teriyaki sticks and slowly ate. Lina scoffed, she crossed her arms behind her head and sighed loudly.

"This is not fair. We were just 6 hours late… It's fucking Friday, give us a break."

"6 hours is quite late, Lina-San."

"Well, it's your fault." She glared. Amelia hung her head; this redhead is not going to let it go easy. The three looked up when the door opened. Zelgadiss stepped in with dark circles under his eyes. "Well, if it isn't the black lunged, angry bastard. How were you able to come to work on time?"

"I have an automatic alarm." He walked past everybody and went to the bed behind Amelia's desk. He climbed over and placed his head on the white pillow. It was still as comfortable as ever. Pulling a blanket over his body, Zelgadiss sighed heavenly and shut his eyes. "Don't wake me up."

"But recess is almost over. What about your last class, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia pouted when he did not answer.

"Don't worry about him." Lina grabbed a handful of Gourry's teriyaki sticks and ate it generously. "He is responsible enough to take care of his work."

"I guess so…" When the bell did ring for the end of recess, Lina reminded Amelia that it was her fault again before Gourry dragged her out to their final class and Zelgadiss remained still. Amelia turned in her chair and looked to the sleeping historian.

"Zelgadiss-San…" She nudged him on the shoulders. "Time for class." Instantly, Zelgadiss opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up?"

"The bell rang and-" He rolled away from her and covered his entire head with the blanket. Amelia pouted and placed her hands on her hips. Normally, she wouldn't allow such inexcusable behavior to happen. However, it is Zelgadiss-San and he is responsible unlike Lina-San or Gourry-San.

"Oh, right." Amelia suddenly remembered. Nobody in this school is responsible, especially the sinister dark-lung anti-social historian with the angry eyes. She touched his shoulders again and shook him, hoping that he will listen to her. She stopped when Zelgadiss let out a snort. He ignored her and rolled around the bed, unconsciously turning his face towards her.

Amelia stared at his peaceful sleeping face. This was the second time she saw such peace on his face. She sat back in her chair and continued to gaze at his soft expression. Last night, when he took her to the other side of the kingdom and made her buy 15 boxes of cigarettes, it was strangely... nice. He was chattier, probably because of the cigarettes, but whenever he called her name 'Me-la', she couldn't stop blushing and giggling. She never had a nick name and it was cute that it was he who made one for her. It was only when getting into bed at 4 in the morning did Amelia realize that they spent close to 5 hours alone and not once did Zelgadiss ask her out or compliment her on her looks. He did the opposite of what other male bachelors had done; say mean and rude things, ridicule her thought process, and refused a hug when Amelia offered to give him his first one after many years.

"Hmmmm…" She smiled at the recollection and turned away from him. "Work. Work. Work. I have so much work to do." A few minutes into her work, Amelia had forgotten about Zelgadiss and concentrated on her paperwork. Zelgadiss poked his head out of the blanket. Woken from her humming and awful singing, he watched Amelia sing loudly and twirl the ends of her hair with her fingertips. She then began to talk to herself.

"I wonder what I should have for dinner." She sighed softly. Zelgadiss reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and opened his lighter. Amelia turned her head around when she heard the lighter close. Zelgadiss laying on his side with a lit cigarette, looking at her with annoyed eyes, she smiled.

"Awake?"

"Because of you." He snorted rudely and blew smoke at her face, in which made her fan it away with her hand.

"Are you going back to your class?" She was still persistent.

"I don't have my last class anymore." Zelgadiss took the cigarette and started to tap his ashes on the bed stand. He stopped when Amelia thrust an ashtray to him.

"Please?" She gave him an innocent frown and Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. He submitted to her request. "Why don't you have your class?" Amelia asked when he took the ashtray from her.

"Bastard gave my class to another history teacher."

"Why?" Amelia curiously questioned and it was his turn to give her an expression. "I just want to get to know you." She told him with a toothy grin. Zelgadiss snorted.

"You know enough about me." He placed the tray besides him on the bed and lay fully down. "Why do you want to know more about me? I'm boring. There is nothing interesting about me."

"That's simply not true." Amelia paused to sink into that statement and smiled large when saying the next one. "Well, it is true that you are boring BUT I'm interested in you, Zelgadiss-San." It took a while for him to realize it but when he did, Zelgadiss turned his full attention to her.

"Wait. What?" He sat up slightly. "What did you say?"

"Hmmm…?" Amelia had her eyeglasses on the tip of her nose with a piece of chocolate poking out of her mouth and she looked back at him with adorable confusion. There was a long elapsed time frame between her confession and Zelgadiss' realization that Amelia returned to her work and began snacking so she looked to have forgotten what it was she said before.

"You said..." He stared at her charm with a light blush. "You said… you are interested in me?" He told her slowly for he was embarrassed to repeat it. Amelia nodded and took the chocolate out of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm interested." She giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelgadiss quickly attacked. "Be specific."

"Well... It means…" Amelia nibbled on one edge of her chocolate. She shrugged her tiny shoulders gently. "I guess it means that I'm interested in you and I want to know more about you."

When she returned to her work, Zelgadiss lay back on the bed and pressed his arm against his eyes to shield the light from burning his eyelids. Abundant of questions developed in the back of his mind. What did Amelia mean? He playfully adjusted his cigarette with his lips, carefully moving it around with the tip of his tongue. Was she interested in him as in like an experiment? No, Amelia is not a psychopath like Zangulas. He listened to Amelia's pen scratching on the paper and lifted his arm from his face. Zelgadiss stared at her by the corner of his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she was fond of him. He highly doubted it, yet... it would not hurt to ask.

"Work. Work. Work." Amelia suddenly got off her chair; she removed her white coat and hung it on the coat rack. Zelgadiss looked at her slim curvy body, up and down. It was obvious that she did not know how to dress accordingly to the school dress code. She grabbed a file from her desk and went to cabinets. Since she was so small, she had to use a stepladder to reach the cabinet on top and even then, she was still too short. Zelgadiss turned to his side and watched in amusement as she went on her manicured toes and loudly complained how it did not make sense to put a cabinet this tall for a nurse so short. His eyes drifted up her slender legs and to her revealing white lace underwear. He rested his head against his palm and silently smoked. He will ask later when he has more time but for now, he will just enjoy the view.


	4. Chapter 04 Finding the Spooks

**Chapter 04: Finding the Spooks**

Filia had made this punishment for the three troublemakers however for some unknown reason, Lina had managed to drag two innocent bystanders into it.

"Why is Amelia and Zelgadiss here?" The uptight counselor asked. Lina wrapped her arms around her two friend's shoulders.

"Because they volunteered. RIGHT?" And glared at them. Amelia nodded obediently while Zelgadiss had his arms crossed and smoking his cigarette.

"Forced is more like it." He grumbled.

"Fine." Filia looked at the clock on her wall. "Gourry will be late since he has a soccer game but this is no excuse for a Principal to be this late!" She grumbled and drank her cup of tea.

"What are we doing today, Filia-San?" Amelia asked politely.

"I figured that since I had Lina and Gourry, I can use them for an advantage however… since she dragged you here, I'm beginning to think if I should cancel it." Filia placed her tea cup on her desk and released a soft sigh. "I don't want innocent Amelia to get hurt."

"That's GREAT!" Lina rubbed her hands together. "Well, I guess we should start heading home and-"

"NONETHELESS the guilty must be severely punished for their stupid actions and unfortunately, the innocent volunteers must deal with it." Filia smiled innocently making the redhead groan loudly and slouch forward. She opened her desk drawer and took out a thick file. Opening the file, the three looked over Filia's shoulders and spotted blurry photos of black shadows.

"A-Are these..." Amelia reached over and picked one up. "Spirit photos?"

"There have been a lot of unsolved cases involving ghost sightings." Lina and Zelgadiss each grabbed a photograph of a spirit. "I need all of you to stay overnight-"

"STAY OVER NIGHT?" Lina snarled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I got PLANS tonight! IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT, FILIA!"

"I had plans as well however due to recent happenings around school, who better to solve the problem then the great Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer?" Filia raised her eyebrows high. Lina opened her mouth to tell her off but after seeing that innocent grin, she turned her body away and pouted.

"Fine, I'll do it… But you owe me a Friday!"

"I'm not staying the night for this shit." Zelgadiss snorted. "I have things to do-"

"Like what?" Lina rolled her eyes. "Finish that book you were reading? Or possibly, tend to your motorcycle obsession?"

"That's none of your business."

"Be a sport, Zel. Either stay for the night with us or I'm tying you up and use you as my little punching bag." She threatened him by raising a fist to his chin. The historian gave a light grumble and crossed his arms.

"You owe me a Friday." He told her and Lina just rolled her eyes, not taking his statement seriously.

"By the end of the night, you will be thanking me for rescuing your ass when I save you from the ghosts."

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, Lina." Filia smirked with her teacup below her nose.

"I don't believe MOST of them but the lady in the 4th floor bathroom in the arithmetic building is REAL." Lina looked through the thick file and took out a photo of the 4th floor bathroom. Amelia's eyes grew and her skin turned white to see a slight blur in the photo.

"There is no such thing as ghosts." Zelgadiss sat down on the empty seat in front of Filia's desk. "Only your stupid imagination."

"Then how was I able to see her?" Lina placed her hands on her hips. "I saw that freaking ghost with both eyes!"

"You were DRUNK that morning, Idiot." While the two continued to argue with one another, Amelia went over to her superior's side.

"Um… This school isn't REALLY haunted… Is it?" She asked. Filia shrugged her shoulders.

"I personally don't believe in ghosts. Yet, there have been so many sightings that it's hard NOT to believe." She placed the file in Amelia's hands and giggled. "You decide for yourself." Amelia leaned against the armrest on Zelgadiss' chair and flipped through the paperwork, Lina looked over her shoulder while Zelgadiss didn't bother with any of the nonsense.

"T-This is really creepy…" Amelia whimpered when she stared at a photo of a dark figure in a hallway. "I don't think I-I can do this, Lina-San."

"HEY!" Lina grabbed Amelia by her shirt collar and growled. "This is YOUR fault."

"T-True but I have to go home and get things done and-" Amelia tried to think of any excuse to get out of the punishment but she honestly couldn't think of any. "I-I-I really don't want to do this!"

"AMELIA…"

"Please, Lina-San, PLEASE. I REALLY don't want to do this!" Amelia whined loudly with already wet and terrified eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE WITH A GHOST!"

"Do not worry, Amelia." Filia reassured her. "We're all going to be together. No one will be separated."

"You coming too, Filia?" Lina asked quite surprisingly.

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on the troublemakers ESPECIALLY that bastard Namagomi." Filia stood up from her chair and walked to where her teakettle is to refill her cup. Then the three other adults turned their attention when the room door opened and Xellos walked in with a large duffle bag over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Filia didn't hear the sneaky Namagomi enter and continued to bad-mouth him.

"He is such an immature brat. I simply cannot believe how he managed to get his position being how perverted and insensitive he is." She took a sip of her tea to soothe her anger and sighed happily. "He is a mockery of the institute and I am not about to let that imbecile undo all the good that I have done-"

"It already happened." Xellos was standing behind her and whispered lovingly into her ear making her the teacup fall out of her hand. "And it's MY school, remember, Fi-Chan?"

"X-XELLOS!" Filia spun quickly around and flustered at how close he was to her. "W-When did you get here?" She embarrassingly went to her knees to pick up her broken pieces of her ceramic cup and rush back to her seat.

"When you called me an immature brat." He followed her to her desk and dumped his heavy luggage, not caring that it pushed some of her personal belongings off. Filia scowled at his actions and opened her mouth to bark at him, except Xellos didn't allow her to start.

"I was afraid Fi-Chan was going to scare you off when she informed you of our adventure tonight however I am happy to see you three are brave enough to stick it through." Xellos zipped his black duffle bag open and took out a digital camera. "This will be a great opportunity to finally see if the rumors are true about this school." Taking a few pictures around the office, he stopped when he spotted Filia's angry expression and chuckled.

"Ah yes… Even through a pair of lens, you are STILL ugly-"

"NAMAGOMI!" She threw her boiling tea at his face, making him screech in pain. After getting the hot substance off his face with Amelia's kind help, Xellos return the camera back into the bag and looked at everyone in the room.

"I will close the front gate at 8PM so let's gather at the front steps of the main building." He turned the center of his attention to Amelia. "Don't forget your pajamas, Amelia-Chan. We will be sleeping in close counters tonight."

"That's silly, Xellos-Sempai. I don't wear pajamas to sleep." Amelia giggled with a smile. The room got eerily silent.

"You don't wear pajamas to sleep." He repeated and she nodded. Lina and Filia rolled their eyes while Zelgadiss just looked another way. "Hmmm… Do you wear ANYTHING-"

"PERVERT." The two women said aloud and grabbed confused Amelia by the arms, dragging her out of the office before she admits to something more revealing.

* * *

Lina walked past the tarnished front gates of Royal High School and spotted Zelgadiss and Amelia sitting next to each other on the front steps of the main building. They were sitting closer than a set of common friends and it looked like they were drinking an identical can of juice.

"Hey guys!" She ran over, the two quickly stood up from the steps. Lina reached to them and smiled. She had on a pair of black shoes, long blue jeans and a loose black shirt with a single horizontal white stripe over her breast, a white backpack over her shoulder. While Amelia had on white tennis shoes, a mini white denim skirt with a blue V-neck long sleeve shirt and a yellow cotton vest, her yellow bunny backpack on her back. Zelgadiss stood in the same clothes he wore that day. Long jeans with black shoes, a simple white T-shirt, and a black mesh sport jacket with the collar up.

"You guys are early." Lina looked between Amelia and Zelgadiss carefully. "Did you two meet up somewhere without letting anybody know?" She asked with a sly grin. Zelgadiss glared at her while Amelia just giggled.

"Zelgadiss-San was kind enough to pick me up from my apartment." She looked up at him with a big smile. Zelgadiss snorted at her innocent gaze and shyly looked somewhere else. "It was the first time I went on a motorcycle."

"No kidding?" The redhead said with a hint of shock. "Zelgadiss actually let you on his bike?" Then, she looked at Zelgadiss with angry eyes. "What ever happened to your 'No passenger' rule, ZEL? IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU PICKED ME UP FROM HOME TOO! SHARE THE KINDNESS AROUND, YOU SELFISH HARD-HEAD!"

"Shut up, Lina!" The selfish hard-head snapped his jaws at her. "It wasn't for free!"

"That's true." Amelia raised her can of juice. "I had to repay him with a can of juice for the kind deed."

"What the hell, ZEL?" Lina continued to bark. "You actually made Amelia buy you a drink? YOU ARE A REAL FUCKING GENTLEMAN, AREN'T YOU?" She grabbed Amelia by the shoulder and shuffled away.

"Come on, Amelia! Let's talk over HERE! Gentleman Zel can stay over THERE." As Lina and Amelia started their conversation, yards away from Zelgadiss, he returned to the steps of the building and took his can of juice in his hand. He didn't realize he was looking at her until Amelia noticed him and smiled. Zelgadiss looked away quickly and return drinking the rest of his juice, making her giggle. The two girls turned their heads when they heard loud shouts nearby. Running up to them, Gourry waved his arms as he ran from the soccer field. He changed from his sweaty clothes and into a pair of nice jeans with a long sleeve navy shirt.

"How was the game?" Lina asked when he arrived.

"We lost." He replied with a shrug.

"Better luck next time, Coach." She reassured kindly. The two close friends nodded to each other and began conversing about the next set game while Amelia watched on with confusion. Were they sad or happy that the boys' soccer team lost their first game? Seeing their nonchalant attitudes, Amelia identified as 'they simply didn't give a fuck'. Over time, Gourry spotted Zelgadiss alone. He pressured the reluctant redhead to join him and with Amelia's help, they were able to drag her back to where Zelgadiss was lonely smoking.

"What are we doing here again?" Gourry asked after greeting Zel. "I forgot."

"You always forget." Lina sighed. "We're being punished for Amelia's fuck-up last night." Amelia chuckled wearily at this point.

"This is so idiotic." Zelgadiss suddenly grumbled. "I don't see why I have to be here-"

"Because you VOLUNTEERED, hard-head." Lina immediately snapped at him. "And NOBODY wants to do this so shut your mouth and deal with it like the rest of us." She scolded yet when Gourry replied that he didn't want to do the punishment, Lina loudly complained alongside that she had better things to do on a Friday. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and continued to smoke. This was going to be a GREAT adventure. Sarcastically speaking.

* * *

First, Xellos passed the voice recorders around and gave Gourry a video camera, making sure that he knew how to use it first. Second, he gave each investigator a map of the school just in case they needed it. And thirdly, the Principal of the school told his wonderful slaves that they all needed to sign a contract for if something were to happen to any one of them, they wouldn't sue him.

"I don't want to be here." Zelgadiss mentioned again as he initialed the last page of the contract and passed it to Amelia.

"Come on, Zel." Gourry smiled. "This could be fun." He set the camera against his shoulder and pushed the record button. Gourry looked through the camera lens and walked around Filia's lighted room, viewing everybody's faces. Once everyone signed the contract, Xellos nodded to Filia whom proceeded with the flashlights.

"I want these flashlights back at the end of the night. It was $15 for just one." Filia passed the handheld objects around and gave Xellos a mean glare when he muttered 'cheapskate' to Gourry.

"W-We are all going to stay together throughout the entire night, right?" Amelia asked with her given flashlight close to her chest.

"Wimp." Lina nudged her shoulder with a fist playfully, however came close to whisper. "If I were you though, there are more frightening entities that exist within this school than ghosts." She then bounced her eyebrows to the side and Amelia glanced over. Xellos noticed Amelia's glance and gave a big smile, his lips puckering up afterwards. Instinctively, Amelia squirmed at this identifiable seduction and pulled close to Lina.

* * *

Amelia whimpered loudly, her arms crossed over her chest. She walked in the middle of the pack as they went down the dark hallway of the arithmetic building, their flashlights directing the way.

"T-This is fine. Just fine." She rubbed a hand on her tense shoulders. "There are no ghosts… N-No ghosts." Gourry placed the video camera to her face.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I'll protect you from the ghost." He said bravely. Amelia whined loudly and turned her sorrowful face at him.

"G-Gourry-San, you're supposed to say that there is no such thing as ghosts."

"Really? But I thought there are such things as ghosts. Lina saw that lady in the bathroom. Right, Lina?" He aimed the camera to the back of her head. Lina turned around and nodded, walking backwards skillfully.

"That's right. I saw her. She had no face."

"N-N-N-N-No face?" The skin on Amelia's body shed white. "W-Why?"

"The story of the no-face is unknown. Lina is the only person to see her." Filia muttered at the front of the group. "Nobody knows who she is or if she is real or not."

"It sounds like a perfect first case." Xellos quickly announced at the rear of the crowd. "Let's see if Lina-Chan's story is true or false."

"I saw what I saw." The victim approached next to Amelia, her flashlight just under her chin. "I was washing my hands and the bitch walked next to me. I looked at the mirror and she had NO FACE." Lina said in a low voice, making Amelia tremble. Out of impulsive, Xellos dashed past everyone and went to the front.

"Last one to the bathroom is the rotten egg!" He declared and ran ahead.

"X-X-Xellos-Sempai, we shouldn't separate from the group!" Amelia screamed after him. She yelped when Lina picked up her speed. "N-N-No, Lina-San!"

"I'M NOT A ROTTEN EGG! COME BACK HERE, YOU LOONY!" She ran after him. Filia let out a heavy sigh and followed quickly behind her with Gourry.

"Come on, you guys!" He shouted at the remaining two. "We shouldn't be separated from the group!" Amelia and Zelgadiss stared at the glowing lights down the hallway until they all turned the corner and disappeared. Sighing, Zelgadiss turned to the opposite direction.

"I'm leaving-"

"Don't leave me, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia grabbed Zelgadiss by the arm and pressed her face against his bicep. Zelgadiss winced at the sudden pressure. He looked down at Amelia's whimpering face and the large waterfalls pouring down her eyes.

"P-Please? Please don't leave me..." She whined. "I'm scared." Zelgadiss sighed again, expertly blocking the developing blush on his face.

* * *

"What was that?" Gourry had his camera aimed at Lina as they searched around the room. She gulped and looked back at him with wide eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"I think so." Gourry scratched the back of his head. "It sounded like someone screaming." Lina's entire body shivered, she let out a loud shudder and pushed her way past Gourry.

"Let's go back to Filia's office. This is getting WAY too creepy."

"Good idea." Gourry followed her out of the classroom and together, they crept down the hallway.

"I can't believe Filia ran after Xellos and left us alone. I thought we were supposed to stay together." Lina turned around the corner and stopped to see an end of the hallway. "Great, we made a wrong turn. Let's go back and-" She halted when she felt a cold breeze rush against her legs.

"Did you feel that?" Gourry asked instantly, he turned the camera to her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She looked at the wide hallway windows. None of the windows were open. Just as she was checking, Gourry took the voice recorder from his pocket and turned it on.

"If anyone is here, please give us a sign-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Lina questioned.

"Cold breeze usually means that there is a ghost nearby." He tossed her the recorder. "Just try it. Maybe no-face will come." Lina crossed her arms across her chest, the voice recorder clutched in her hand.

"If anyone is here," She rolled her eyes for she couldn't believe that she was doing this. "Please give us a sign. Any sign will do." The two straightened their bodies when they heard a soft scream.

"Would that be considered a sign?" Gourry gulped. Lina shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps closer to Gourry; she was getting scared but wasn't about to admit that to him. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Lina turned with him. She gasped when she heard the soft footsteps. "Oh shit, I hear it." Cautious, the redhead pointed the recorder toward the sound.

"What do you want from us? Do you need help? We can help you move on. Is that what you want? Tell us." Lina continued asking. Just when she stopped asking, the footsteps got louder and it sounded as if it was just around the corner. The two brave ghost hunters jumped when they heard voices now.

"L-Let's get out of here!" Lina hissed and ran into the hallway window. Breaking the glass, Lina and Gourry flung themselves out of the 3rd floor and landed in the dark backyard of the school. Screaming and running, Gourry and Lina climbed over the gate that separated the backyard from the rest of the school and into the open soccer field. Standing breathlessly and panting, they leaned against each other, believing that they were safe finally. In the same dead end hallway, Zelgadiss and Amelia walked around the corner.

"S-See, there is nobody here." Amelia whined, her face still pressed against Zelgadiss's arm. "C-Can we please go to Filia-San's office?" Zelgadiss shined his flashlight at the broken pieces of glass in the middle of the hallway and pouted slightly. He swore he heard someone but it was probably an animal that was trapped in the building.

* * *

"What… the hell… was that?" Lina was pacing around while Gourry was sitting on the dirt.

"I don't know but," He pointed at the voice recorder in her hand. "Listen to it." Lina glanced at the recorder and back at Gourry. Taking a deep breathe, she sat next to Gourry in the middle of the field and held it out between their bodies. It was still recording so it must have caught something. Lina rewound the tape. She looked to Gourry, who was already staring at her. Nodding to each other, Lina pushed play when the tape was pulled back to the start. They listen to their own voices; it eventually got to the part where Lina was asking questions when they heard it. It was soft but they were able to make it out.

"What... Sounds... Lina and Gourry-"

"KYAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP!" Lina stopped Gourry's high pitch scream with a hard slap on his cheek. Little did they know, it was actually Zelgadiss' voice that they captured in the recorder.

* * *

"Where are they?" Filia paced around her office. "I thought once we get separated, everyone is going to come here."

"They probably don't want to see your ugly yellow wallpaper." Xellos said loudly as he looked around the office. He sat with his legs crossed in a seat in front of her desk. Rolling her eyes, Filia returned to her seat behind the desk.

"Either that or they don't want to see your ugly face." She grabbed her cup of tea and took a few sips.

"Since we're already in a disagreement, let's talk." He suggested.

"We've talked enough."

"Awww, that hurts my feelings." Xellos placed his hand over his chest. "I only wish to rekindle our dying friendship." Filia just shook her head and began going through the thick ghost file. The room was silent for a short time for it was interrupted by Xellos.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked and it made Filia scoff, though it didn't make her answer. "I heard from a valuable source that you do."

"Lina has such a big mouth." Filia grumbled. Finally, she looked up at Xellos, whose eyebrows were bouncing excitedly. "Look," She was persuaded over. "This man and I have been dating for a while however he made things too… serious and forceful. He started talking about the future and how I was going to be a nice housewife, which I expressed that I am a career woman and it upset him."

"Usually, females enjoy staying home and taking care of the children."

"I'm not like those lazy females. I can have a career and take care of my kid properly." Filia said proudly and handed Xellos a photo of her son that she had posted on her desk. Xellos looked over the professional-made picture of the green-haired boy and a slightly younger-version of Filia. He placed the photo back in its place and looked back at Filia with a genuine smile.

"You are certainly not like the other females, Fi-Chan." Xellos said and for the first time, Filia smiled back.

"Who is this man?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him." Filia wanted to change the subject but he wasn't allowing her.

"I would still like to know the man who failed to accomplish your heart." Sighing, she crossed her fingers together and shrugged her shoulders.

"Milgazia Ryuzoku." She said and almost instantly, she heard snickering. Xellos had a hand covering his mouth, happy tears rolling down his eyes and his arm wrapped around his waist, holding down the large laughter. "What is it? What is so funny?"

"Y-You dated… Milgazia?" His entire body was shaking.

"You know Milgazia?"

"Everybody knows that grimy deceiving bastard!" He released his laughter. "I can't believe you went out with him!"

"Milgazia is NOT a grimy deceiving bastard! YOU ARE!" Filia shouted over his laughter, she slammed her fists on the desk table.

"Oh, Fi-Chan," Xellos sighed and wiped the developed tears in his eyes with his sleeves. "I knew you were desperate but I didn't know that you were THAT desperate-"

"I AM NOT DESPERATE!"

"Dating the corrupt President of the Department of Public Instruction is DESPERATE." Growling loudly at him, the tall blonde woman stood from her chair and stomped around her desk.

"YOU NEVER CHANGED FROM WHEN YOU WERE AN IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT! I WANT YOU OUT!"

"And run loose in your school? I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me?" He allowed Filia to grab him from the back of his jacket and dragged him out of the chair.

"I can't BELIEVE this! I'm going to kill Lina for telling you-"

"By the way, I don't have any valuable sources." Xellos gave her a cat-like grin. "You are so gullible, Fi-Chan. Just like the time I told you that Sister Naomi was a sex maniac, remember? Then you got her arrested. Good times, good times-"

"NAMAGOMI!" She kicked her door open and tossed him out of the office, into the dark hallway. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK INSIDE!"

"What if a ghost comes out and scares me?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Filia slammed the door in his face and locked it. Fixing himself, Xellos sat up in the pitch-black hallway and sighed happily.

"Milgazia can really pick his women."

* * *

After a few minutes of running around, everybody found their way back to Filia's office. The tape recorder in Lina's hand shook as she played the voice on the tape. Amelia buried her face against Zelgadiss' arm; she had a hold on him the entire night.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" She screeched. Lina stopped the tape and looked up at everyone around her.

"So… What do you think?" Gourry asked next to her.

"Anybody could have made that voice." Zelgadiss was obviously not a believer.

"It was just Gourry and I in that hallway." Lina pointed to herself and Gourry. "Nobody was there."

"Unless it was a ghost." Xellos whispered with his flashlight flickering below his face. Lina and Gourry looked at each other, they gave out similar shudders.

"This is getting ridiculous." Filia broke the group apart. "We don't need stupid equipment to find ghosts. Let's get out there and find it the old fashion way." She snatched the voice recorder from Lina's hand and the camera from Gourry.

"Hey!" The three troublemakers raised their voices, only to back down when a dark cloud developed above Filia. She slowly turned around and faced them with glinting evil eyes.

"DO WE HAVE A PROBLEM?" She snarled and they shook their heads in defeat and fear. Filia dumped the equipment on her deck and pointed to the door. "OUT."

"Yes, ma'am." They slumped out the office with Filia commanding behind them. Zelgadiss and Amelia stood in the quiet office, not knowing what to do.

"S-Should we go after them?" Amelia looked up to Zelgadiss' face. He checked the time on his wristwatch, not noticing that she had asked him a question.

"It's time for dinner." He mumbled. Suddenly, Amelia let out a happy gasp and clapped her hands.

"What a great idea! Let's prepare dinner for everyone!" Great Idea? He was just mentioning the time. Nevertheless, Amelia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." She dragged him out to the dark hallway and Zelgadiss struggled to keep up. As they traveled down the hallway, he lowered his eyes at the tiny hand tightly holding his and back at her face. Judging from the big smile on Amelia's face and the bounce in her step, it seemed she enjoyed holding his hand. Hesitant at first, Zelgadiss took the initial step and curled his fingers slowly around hers, a redness appearing below his eyes. Amelia's already large smile only increased. She pretended that she did not feel it and continued to pull him down the hallway.

* * *

"Lina-Chan?" Xellos poked his head around Lina's shoulder. "I want to go home."

"Then go home." Lina shined her flashlight through the large bushes near the entrance of the school. "And why are you still calling me 'Lina-Chan'?" She moved fallen leaves with the tip of her foot and rolled her eyes when she heard Xellos groan.

"I want to go home and stay up watching thoughtless television shows."

"You're the boss around here, aren't you? Nobody is keeping your ass here except for Filia and she is YOUR bitch." Lina stepped away from the bushes and shined her light at his face just as she walked off.

"Just LEAVE." Xellos caught up to her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I bet," He moved his lips close to her ear. "If Gourry-Kun left, you would follow him. Aren't I right?"

"I need my money to take the train home." Lina snorted.

"That's not what I meant." Xellos got even closer, making her raise an eyebrow. "I see the way you 'look' at him. I know you 'want' him-"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?" Lina shoved him quickly away, her face burning bright red. "Gourry is my best friend!"

"That's what ALL females say before they decided to take their friendship to another level." Xellos said with a snicker and skipped away, whistling a soft medley. Lina glared at the back of his head and hurried her pace.

"Were you born perverted or did you become it?" She brushed against his shoulder hard when she past him.

"When I was born, the doctors dunk me into a pile of porn."

"You are such an Idiot." Lina commented. She jumped when Xellos pressed his body against her side and wrapped an arm around.

"But Lina-Chan, I only want to be an Idiot to my favorite teacher in the whole wide world." It was then; he noticed where his hand rested and realized why Lina was glaring at him with such rage. His fingers curled against her left breast and sighed sadly. "I guess every favorite has a flaw."

"What did you say, YOU PERV?" Lina had a sudden death grip around Xellos' neck. "AND STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME!" As she pounded him into the ground, Gourry and Filia were at the front steps of main building, sitting next to each other while munching on a bag of chips.

"I don't understand it, Gourry." Filia threw a chip in her mouth. "Why are men so mentally retarded?"

"I think Lina wrote that for her final paper in English for college." Gourry pointed out. "She got an A."

"Seriously, that Namagomi, the stalking ex-boyfriend who calls me at three in the morning and basically every male I come in contact with." She continued to complain loudly.

"No wait, Lina had a C on that paper." Gourry scratched the back of his head. Filia grabbed a handful of chips from the bag, she watched Lina leave Xellos withering in pain.

"Men are so stupid."

"You know," Gourry finally got Filia's attention. "I think Lina got an incomplete on it." He smiled big when he remembered. Filia stared at his guiltless grin and sighed.

"Exactly what I'm talking about."

* * *

"This is delicious, Amelia!" Lina added another scoop of rice onto her plate. "I didn't know you could cook!" She settled in her place on the picnic cloth beside Amelia. Since they were still searching for any kind of spirit activity in the front yard of the school, Filia forced them to have their dinners in the middle of the dark. Dinner tonight was hot steaming curry with rice and entertainment was eating in the dark.

"I knew you had to be a great cook." Xellos waited his turn for Gourry to get another scoop of rice.

"I must agree with Namagomi," Filia was filling everyone's cups with tea. "This is really delicious, Amelia." Amelia sighed heavily; she was playing with her food with a big frown.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Gourry scooped a spoonful of curry and shoved it in his mouth. "This is the best curry I ever had!" Lina, Filia, and Xellos agreed with their mouths full.

"I didn't make it." She said abruptly. "Zelgadiss-San made it. I just made the rice." Large waterfall tears rolled down her eyes. The four turned their heads to the side. Zelgadiss was leaning against a tree, smoking as he stared upon the stars. He did not hear any of their compliments.

"I guess looks don't amount to anything much nowadays." Xellos said a loud and poured more curry onto his plate. Lina and Filia punched the back of his head when Amelia whined. Finally, Zelgadiss returned to the picnic, finishing his second pack of the day. He sat down next to Amelia and grabbed his plate, eating silently as the others watched him.

"What?" He noticed them staring.

"The curry is horrible. You suck." Lina stuck her tongue at him.

"How many refills did you have?"

"This is still my first one." She lied horribly.

"That's your fifth plate-"

"You know, Gourry, you REALLY need to shut your mouth sometimes." Lina roughly bumped her shoulder into Gourry, making some of his food slip off his plate. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, he leaned forward to take another scoop of rice onto his plate and that was when he saw Amelia. She was still playing with her food, shamefully.

"The rice is good." He muttered. Amelia looked up from her plate. Mixing his curry with the rice, Zelgadiss return to his seat, only to sit closer to her. Their knees brushed against each other. "You did a good job." He said softly so only she can hear. Amelia stared at his kind smirk and returned a larger smile. Filled with her usual cheery self again, Amelia began eating. Frequently, she would glance at him and blush whenever he noticed. As the six adults ate their picnic dinner, they did not hear the metal chains on the front gate rattling against each other.

"I forgot the napkins." Amelia noticed at the end of the dinner and was in the process of standing when Gourry stopped her.

"I got it, Amelia. You have done enough work for tonight." He stood up from his place and walked away to the cafeteria. While Filia collected the disposable plates, Lina and Zelgadiss folded the picnic blanket, Xellos and Amelia stood by. The two waited together as the rest went to the cafeteria. Xellos looked up when he heard the chain links hitting the gate.

"Is something the matter, Xellos-Sempai?" Amelia looked at him when he made a sound.

"Someone is breaking into school grounds."

"Oh no!" She gasped aloud. "It must be an intruder! We have to do something!"

"I would like to do something, but I am unfortunately a helpless principal. I don't get paid enough to risk my life for an intruder." Xellos raised an eyebrow when Amelia started to run off.

"Stay here, Xellos-Sempai! I'll do something!" Xellos watched her run straight into the thick darkness until he couldn't see her any longer. He sat down on the front steps of the main building and relaxed his body. Night in Saillune was unlike any other kingdom. The darkness is so thick that it can be cut through with a knife, especially around Royal High School. Only seconds past when Gourry arrived with a load of napkins.

"Amelia, I got the napkins!" He stopped to look for the short nurse. "Amelia?"

"Someone is breaking into school grounds and Amelia ran ahead to be a hero." Xellos told him. "May I take a napkin?"

"Oh, here." Gourry gave him one of the napkins. "W-Wait! Where is Amelia?" Blowing his nose into the soft wipes, Xellos repeated what he said. Gourry turned his head to the complete darkness surrounding the school, his eyes grew wide. "I hope she's okay..."

"Maybe you should go after her." The principle crumbled the napkin and tossed it to the side. "You don't want poor Amelia-Chan hurt now, do you?"

"No, I don't." He gave the rest of the napkins to Xellos. "Tell the others I went ahead."

* * *

"When did THIS happen?" The rest of the group returned and crowded around Xellos.

"When you guys were away." He smiled innocently.

"You have a flashlight, you idiot! Why didn't you go AFTER them?"

"Why, that thought never occurred to me before." Xellos rubbed the end of his chin. Both Lina and Filia groaned loudly and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Come on," Lina turned toward the darkness and turned her flashlight on. "Let's go find them. Hopefully, the Idiot found the kid and they are staying put."

"Not likely." Zelgadiss joined her. "You forget that Amelia is a child and Gourry is an Idiot."

"Right." Filia turned her light on. She noticed Xellos returning to the steps and quickly grabbed him by the wrist. "You are coming with us, Namagomi."

"But Fi-Chan, I'm full…"

"This is your fault to begin with." She hit him with the edge of her flashlight. "You are helping. No 'buts', 'ifs', or 'whys'."

"Fine." Then, he swiped the light from her hand. "I'm in charge with the light."

"No way, that's MY flashlight!"

"If you want me to go, I want to be in charge with the light."

"NO WAY. I bought that flashlight! That's MY flashlight!"

"Then I'm not going."

"Yes, you are! You have your own flashlight-"

"I want yours. It's purple."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE- Where did Lina and Zelgadiss go?" In the middle of their heated argument, Lina and Zelgadiss decided to ditch their superiors and start their search for their missing comrades.

"See what happens when you start being greedy, Fi-Chan? Now we are stuck with one another." Xellos shook his head. "You were always greedy. Remember snack time at the orphanage? You always took too much and then you got fat."

"When I start being greedy? What are you talking about, Namagomi? It was YOU, being greedy! AND I WAS NEVER FAT!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was toooooo, Fi-Chan." Xellos wagged his index finger at Filia's nose.

"WAS NOT, NAMAGOMI!"

* * *

Amelia was resting her body against a tree in the corner of school grounds. She looked down at her lap and smiled at the thing that was breaking into school property. Petting it gently on the head, Amelia laughed when it lifted its large head and brushed its tongue on her chin.

"I wonder," She looked away from the animal. "I wonder how long it will be this dark. The palace wasn't as dark as this." She really shouldn't talk about the palace aloud especially when she did not know if there was anyone near to hear her. Living in the city was no secret to her family or to the entire kingdom. Amelia just did not want to let her friends know about her status until she knew how loyal they were to her. It is not every day that commoners become friends with royalty.

Amelia's fingers trailed down to the animal's spine and to its fluffy grey tail. Amelia loved everything about living on her own and making her own decisions. Eating TV dinners well past midnight, taking morning showers, eating at fast food restaurants, and earning her own living; it was fun and her life became more about being herself, rather than being a representation. Most of all, she enjoyed being treated as a person, then a Princess whom was surrounded by people whom only pretend to be her friend. Amelia looked down at her fingers; they were tangled with the long grey fur.

"I do wonder about my choices though." She giggled. "Having the Bandit Killer as a friend is very difficult and strange." Suddenly, she lifted her head when she heard soft voices nearby.

"Anybody there?" Amelia called out, hoping it was one of her friends. Her entire body shuddered when she heard no reply. But she swore she heard voices. Standing up carefully, Amelia pressed her back against the tree and gulped. "A-Anybody there?"


	5. Chapter 05 NoFace and a Mazoku

**Chapter 05: No Face and a Mazoku**

"There, you made her jump. Are you happy now?" Zelgadiss sighed behind Lina. They stood a few yards away from Amelia, watching her panic to the moaning that Lina was creating. Able to see her but she wasn't able to see them, Lina was taking this advantage to give the baby a little scare. "Stop being immature and let's find Gourry before it gets even darker."

"I'm not done yet." She snorted at him and returned being naughty. "Amelia, I'm coming for you!" Lina laughed silently when Amelia made a high-pitch squeak and ran behind the tree.

"She's so scared!" The redhead elbowed Zelgadiss in the ribs. "Let's sneak behind her and scare her!"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, you have too." She snapped and sneaked toward Amelia, Zelgadiss sighed and followed. As they drew closer, he noticed that Amelia was not alone and decided to let Lina do this by herself. Quietly, the redhead walked around the tree and behind Amelia. Holding the unlit flashlight under her chin, she got right behind her and placed her shaking thumb on the switch. Amelia's entire body jumped when she felt tapping on her shoulder. Not wanting to turn around but curious who was behind her, she turned her head slowly.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" The flashlight lit under Lina's chin and created dark circles around her eye sockets and cheekbones. It illuminated her face as if she was starving for a month. Amelia gasped loudly, her eyes grew big into dinner plates. Grinning at her reaction and about to turn off the flashlight, Lina was puzzled when Amelia suddenly grabbed her wrist from her shoulder. She twisted her hand off and pulled Lina over her shoulder, sending her body off her feet and slamming it on the harsh ground. Not only was Lina in incredible pain, a large grey wolf pounced on her body and pinned her to the ground by her shoulders. The furious animal snarled in her face, its sharp canine teeth hovering over her nose.

"Foolish villain, you have chosen the wrong person to feast your perverted fantasy's with!" Amelia stood over the criminal and pointed at her. "Prepare for your punishment! SICK HIM!"

"AMELIA." Lina spoke finally, making Amelia pause. "It's ME. LINA." Concentrating hard on the villain's face, Amelia gasped to see her friend being pinned down by the wolf.

"Lina-San! What are you doing down there? I thought you were a perverted criminal!"

"No." The 'perverted criminal' eyed the large animal with caution. "Can you please REMOVE this beast OFF me?" She gulped when the wolf opened its snout and showed her its sharp teeth. It was only when Amelia pulled the large animal off Lina did Zelgadiss reveal himself out of the darkness, clapping his hands loudly with a smirk.

"Great performance, unfortunately it was only an 8 out of 10. I would have given you higher if the animal actually bit you." Zelgadiss chuckled. Lina gave him a scowl and dusted the dirt from her clothes.

"Dammit, Amelia," She turned her glare at Amelia. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lina-San, I just thought you were a villain."

"She is one." Zelgadiss muttered with a fresh cigarette.

"No, I meant," Lina pointed at the calm grey wolf sitting next to Amelia's legs "What is that doing here?"

"Well..." Amelia knelt beside the wolf. "I found him lurking around the front gate of the school. He looked hungry so I gave him the snacks I had in my pocket. Now, he won't leave me alone." She smiled big when the dog licked the side of her face. "I think I'm going to keep him-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's slow down here." Lina stuck with her hands in the air as if to slow herself down. "You had snacks in your pockets this entire time and you never gave me some? How fucking rude and selfish."

"I think what Lina is trying to say is," Zelgadiss gave Lina a powerful karate chop to the head that got the redhead to hunch. "That animal is wild. It probably came from the mountains nearby." He knelt besides Amelia and placed a hand on the animal's head, petting him gently. "It probably came here to get food for its pack."

"I see what you are trying to say, Zelgadiss-San." She nodded with a very serious expression. "I should get more snacks from my bag and feed his entire pack, right? They must be SO hungry, right now! And-And I can keep ALL of them in my apartment and-"

"No, Amelia." Zelgadiss stopped her. "I meant you can't keep the wild animal."

"But Yasutoshi-San and I are friends now." She wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck.

"You named it?" Lina touched her forehead like it was growing in pain. "Look, Amelia, once you name an animal, it gets that much harder to part with it."

"I don't want to part with Yasutoshi-San."

"Unfortunately, the law says so." The redhead placed her hands on her hips. "You can't keep endangered animals and Saillune grey wolves are VERY endangered, especially in the city."

"R-Really?" Amelia's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, but that's what the law says. And you don't want to break the law, right?" Lina told her with a very big pout. The tiny woman frowned and shook her head. "Good, now say your goodbyes and let him go." She ordered and turned away. Zelgadiss walked over to her, both of them had their backs to Amelia.

"Is that really a law?" He whispered so only Lina could hear.

"How the hell should I know? I just want that thing gone."

* * *

"Amelia-Chan!" Xellos rushed at Amelia the moment he saw her. He grabbed her round cheeks and began to yank at them. "I thought I'll never see your adorable face again! Promise me that you'll never go off on your own, ever again!"

"X-X-Xellos-Sempai, I was only gone for at least an hour." Amelia managed to get away from his grip and fled behind Zelgadiss, whom got a sly snicker from Lina. Xellos sighed and hung his head, his arms crossed.

"And it was a long hour especially with Fi-Chan and her annoying bitching."

"What did you say, Xellos?" Filia stood behind him. She grabbed a rock from the ground and was aiming it precisely at the back of his head.

"Nothing, Fi-Chan! I said nothing about your constant bitching and your largely abnormal forehead." He stuck his bottom out and waved it at her. Swiftly, she threw the sharp rock and made him fall to the ground. Blood began to leak out of his head.

"I didn't think so." She stepped over his corpse-like body and joined the others. "Where is Gourry?"

"He'll turn up somewhere." Lina shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, let's go back inside-"

"Are you sure? What if he's lost and can't find his way back?" Amelia scanned around the dark yard with worried eyes.

"Don't worry about him." Zelgadiss spoke. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"Last time I lost him, he survived on a candy bar and a bottle of orange juice for a week. He watches a lot of those survival television shows." Lina reassured her. "And besides, it's just the front yard of the school. It's not like he has to survive on ladybugs and worms for the night."

* * *

It has been an hour and few minutes since Gourry confirmed that he was lost. He sat quickly on his heels, staring intently at the ladybug, sitting gracefully on a green leaf. He never thought he would get so hungry that he would force himself to eat ladybugs just to survive. The ladybug made a move to the edge of the leaf, slowly extending its outer shell and expanding its wings. It was going to fly! If Gourry was going to survive this dark cold night, he needed to take it now! He lung forward, a sharp stick in hand and a stone in the other, he aimed his stick just right and threw it! The attentive hunter got his prey. Retrieving the killed bug before the other scavengers got to it, the brave hunter carefully approached his dinner. It was certainly dead. Picking it by the twisted leg, he dangled it above his open mouth and dropped it on his awaiting tongue. Gourry nodded in approval, this ladybug was extremely delicious.

* * *

It has past 11 o'clock and since Filia, left the school to return home, her office was not available for the group to sleep in for the night. They all decided to sleep in the arithmetic building because it was well air-conditioned and the closest to the cafeteria. Lina shifted the desks to make room for four futons and rolled her eyes to see Xellos following Amelia around with the broom.

"When are you going to change into your pajamas, Amelia-Chan?" Xellos asked repeatedly.

"Nobody changed their clothes yet."

"I know but I'm very excited to see your pajamas." He bounced. Amelia managed to make her escape when Zelgadiss pushed between her and Xellos. He aggressively shoved Xellos on the shoulder as he moved a few chairs across the room.

"Do some damn work."

"Pushy." Xellos commented and ran off to bother Lina. Zelgadiss snorted, he leaned against the edge of a deck and took a cigarette from a fresh pack. About to light in, Amelia came rushing over with waving arms.

"No, no, no!" She stopped him. "No smoking in the room!" Grabbing him by the hand, Amelia dragged him out of the classroom and into the hall. Zelgadiss tried resisting at first, but he stared at her hand holding onto his and decided just a little longer. In the end, he found himself standing nearby an open window and blowing smoke out in the darkness.

"You can come back when you finish, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled from the classroom doorway. She turned around to return cleaning when Lina approached with their bags in her hand.

"Let's change." She handed Amelia her bag. "The boys can change in the classroom."

"I want to come with you two." Xellos whined aloud, shaking his body to the side. Lina shoved him away with her hand pressed on his face and gave him a nasty look.

"If you follow us, I'm going to kill you." She threatened. Before anything aggressive happened, Amelia pushed Lina out the classroom. When they left, Xellos sighed and turned away, he crossed his arms behind his head.

"And I thought I would see Amelia naked tonight." He muttered just as Zelgadiss walked into the classroom. He brushed against Xellos' shoulder roughly for the second time tonight and gave him a slight glare.

"Pervert." Zelgadiss scoffed. Xellos smirked and followed Zelgadiss to where their bags were. He began unbuttoning his black suit jacket while Zelgadiss removed his shirt over his head and showed off his built upper body, he grabbed his duffle bag and zipped it open. Unbuttoning his pants, he pushed it down his legs and grabbed his long black sweat pants. While Zelgadiss pulled on a similar white t-shirt, he noticed what Xellos was putting on. Long purple pajama pants with yellow spots and a white tank top, he stared at the matching purple sleeping cap on his head.

"You actually wear that to sleep?" He asked. Xellos smiled, he pulled his cap down to his ears.

"Of course." He grinned. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, his mind on another cigarette. They turned their heads when the classroom door opened and the two girls walked in. Zelgadiss smirked when he saw Amelia. She had on a long pink track pants with a black long-sleeve shirt. There was nothing sexual about her clothes, at all.

"Oh, Amelia-Chan…" Xellos held his forehead tenderly. He rubbed his temples gently.

"It's very comfortable." Amelia smiled and fixed her clothes. "What do you think?" She asked with a slight blush. Xellos sighed heavily and slumped past her. He went to the futons on the floor and slipped into one.

"Maybe if I sleep, I can dream that you were naked." He said sorrowfully and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Amelia looked at her other two friends.

"This time, you didn't." Lina went to her futon next to Xellos and covered herself partially with the blanket. "Zel, turn off the lights!" She ordered when Zelgadiss past by the door. He took a few backwards steps and reached over to the switch.

"Good night, Zelgadiss-San. Don't stay up too late." Amelia yawned before he turned off the lights. Zelgadiss glanced at her; she was already snuggled in her heavy blankets. He said a soft 'good night' and turned the switch off. The redhead turned in her bed; she kicked her blanket off her legs and shoved Xellos on the shoulder.

"Move over!" She snarled. When he didn't make a move, Lina rolled away from him and faced Amelia's already sleeping figure. Amelia curled her eyebrows in her sleep when she felt heaviness on her stomach. Little did she know, Lina was resting her legs on her stomach, creating more room for her to sleep. Tapping his cigarette ashes against the window still, Zelgadiss stared at the moving bushes in the front yard. A tall figure crept out of the bushes and hurriedly ran across the yard all on fours, making loud growling noises as it did. Zelgadiss sighed and flicked his burnt out cigarette away. That idiot was in his own fantasy now. Quietly going back into the classroom, he stopped to see Lina's legs on top of Amelia and her upper body draped over Xellos' stomach. She snored loudly while leaving Amelia and Xellos in great deal of pain. And so, Zelgadiss moved his bed a few feet away from the others, just in case Lina came after him too.

* * *

Gourry patted the dried leaves on the ground and lay down. Looking up at the stars, he stuffed his hand in his jeans pocket and took out a dead earthworm he had dug up. Gourry tilted his head to the side and slurped it down his throat. Everything was quiet now. He was lost in the wilderness and hopefully his friends were looking for him. It's times like these, Gourry crossed his arms under his head, he had a moment to collect his thoughts and think.

"I wonder how long I've been lost." He shut his eyes and wondered if he'd ever see his beloved redhead again. Gourry chuckled wearily when the image of Lina in his head turned her glare at him and began barking her sharp teeth. If she ever heard him call her that, he would be in a great deal of trouble. Gourry sighed and stared longingly at the stares. It was hopeless. All he could think about was Lina. It was bad enough that the stars lined up perfectly to make Lina's face in the sky. How come Lina didn't want to be more than friends? He just did not understand it. He knows that she has feelings for him and he obviously has feelings for her too so why can't they together?

"Mama told me that if you love a person, you let that person know. But I told Lina many times. How many times do I have to keep telling her before she tells me her feelings for me?" Having enough of staring at Lina's face in the stars, Gourry turned his head away and sighed. His eyes slightly clouded over. Could it be that Lina just want them to remain best friends forever? But why? She has feelings for him!

"Right?" Gourry questioned himself. Sitting up from the bed of dried leaves, Gourry hung his head and sat depressingly in the dark. What if Lina never felt the same way as he does for her? What if she doesn't have feelings for him? What if Lina doesn't care for him like he did for her? Back on the leaves, Gourry closed his eyes. If it was what Lina really wants, then he will keep it that way.

* * *

Lina sat up suddenly in her made-bed. She let out a loud groan and stretched her arms above her head. Scratching her side, Lina noticed that her futon had stayed put for the rest of the night while everyone else had moved away. Moving her bed next to Zelgadiss' side in the middle of the night, Amelia was sitting up with her body turned away from Lina. Zelgadiss sat next to her, pressing a cold towel over one side of Amelia's face.

"Good morning." Lina announced loudly, snickering over the fact that the two were awfully close. "What are you two doing over there?" Amelia flinched from Lina's sudden laugh while Zelgadiss lifted his eyes at Lina, glaring at her slightly.

"You're such an Idiot." Zelgadiss commented.

"What did I-" Lina stopped when Amelia turned around slowly and revealed a large bruise over her right eye. "Whoa. Amelia. How'd you do that to yourself?"

"Lina-San... You don't remember?" The victim whined. "You punched me and hurt Xellos-Sempai." She pointed at the wall behind Lina. She turned around and yelped to see an unconscious Xellos with a footprint pressed on his face and his top was torn in two.

"Well then," Lina scratched the back of her head. "I guess it's best if I don't sleep near anybody." She got up from her futon and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to change. Are you coming, Amelia?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She called and moved her body toward Zelgadiss, whom continued to press the cold towel over her bruised eyes. Lina shrugged her shoulders and excused herself out the room. She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. As she was changing in one of the stalls, she heard the bathroom door open and footsteps entering.

"Finished making-out?" There was no reply from Amelia but the stall next to her opened and closed. Lina rolled her eyes and stormed out of her stall. She had changed into what she had worn last night.

"If you are still mad about the shiner, I already apologized." She washed her hands in the sink, carefully inspecting her face in the mirror. The other stall door opened and Amelia walked to the sink next to her, she was still in her pajamas. Lina dried her hands with the paper towel and fixed her gold earrings.

"You didn't change." Lina turned her attention to Amelia but she was turned away from her. "Look. I said sorry. I was asleep during the whole thing, it wasn't on purpose." She reached over and grabbed Amelia's shoulder and forced her around.

Lina's entire face turned white. The person she was talking too was not the person she thought she was talking too. Her mouth opened wide, her throat clenching tight. The person standing before her lifted its hands and touched Lina's face. Lina let out a dry rattle and took trembling steps back.

"W-W-Wrong Amelia." She choked out. Lina fell to her bottom and tried desperately to crawl away. But it grabbed hold of Lina's ankles and dragged her close. Lina finally managed to find her strength within her fear and turned her aggression to the thing with no face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Um, AGAIN!" Lina slipped her feet away and began stomping her shoes at the No-Face's head. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH, YOU NO-FACE SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She kicked her heel upwards to the No-Face's chin, giving Lina a chance to go on the feet. She stood on her ground and looked around the bathroom, panting heavily with her fists ready. No-Face was nowhere to be seen. Relaxing, Lina returned to the sink and washed her face thoroughly. She grabbed a paper towel and rubbed the water off her face.

"That was fucking scary."

"What was?" Amelia asked from behind, catching Lina by surprise. Lina yelped loudly and swung her fist around, landing it in Amelia's gut. Amelia hurled forward, she made a loud gurgle sound and held her stomach. Lina stared at her for a few silent seconds before realizing who it really was.

"O-Oops."

"L-L-L-Lina-San… w-why?" Amelia whimpered before falling to her side and cringing in pain. Lina chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Wrong Amelia… again."

* * *

"That was a great sleepover." Lina waited for Xellos to unlock the heavy chain links on the front gate. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. He was rolling his motorcycle over with Amelia riding in back, wearing his shades to hide her black eye.

"You're such an idiot." Zelgadiss started his bike and gave Amelia his helmet.

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." She pulled on the helmet. "And no thank you to you, Lina-San." And stuck her tongue at her.

"Look, it was a MISTAKE." Lina crossed her arms. "I thought you were No-Face." She sighed and searched the front yard, then spotted rustling in a nearby bush.

"There he is." She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Lina punched in a number and didn't bother to place it near her ear. Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos instantly turned their heads to the bushes when they heard a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gourry lifted himself out of the bushes making the three sigh. Lina turned off her phone and walked to the idiot.

"Are you finished, survival man? I need money."

"Oh, yeah." He stepped out of the bushes and joined the rest of the gang in front of the gate. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Gourry-San." Amelia politely greeted while Zelgadiss hung his head slightly forward, shaking his head from all the stupidity.

"You are certainly a wild character, Gourry-Kun." Xellos opened the gate for his employees and stepped out of the way. "Have a nice Saturday afternoon, my darling slaves. I will see you all on Monday!"

"We'll try." Lina grumbled as she and Gourry started walking on the sidewalk while Zelgadiss drove into the road with Amelia attached to the back. Finished locking the front gate for the weekend, Xellos walked to the lonely bicycle that was locked securely nearby and happily unlocked it. As he was removing it from the bike stand, a black limo drove up on the road and parked in front of the school. Xellos lifted his head and watched a man with long red hair step out of the car. He had on a beige trench coat with a black suit underneath. He smoked a cigar and was staring at the large school in front of him. Xellos rolled his bike over and stood with the man near the gate.

"What a piece of shit." The mysterious man grunted. "I'm surprised that you took the initiative to rebel against the board. But, it's not like I didn't see this coming." The large man turned his attention to Xellos. "How is Zelas?"

"She recently bought a private island." Xellos dropped the bike stand and went to the man's side. "Less paparazzi to worry about."

"Zelas was always a private person." The man looked back at the school. "She shouldn't have starred in that film and entrust her position on the board to you." He took the cigar from his mouth. "Now I have a rat to worry about."

"I'm just following her orders."

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me what is going on."

"Beats me." Xellos shrugged his shoulders. "She never tells me the entire plan." The older man scoffed loudly, he glared slightly at Xellos.

"You are not telling me everything. Need I remind you of your role?" The man smirked. "Zelas is under me and she answers to me. And-"

"And since I'm under my mother, I should answer to you, as well." Xellos completed the sentence for him. "I have told you all I know. Now, really, am I known to lie to my own family?"

"You are not family." The cigar returned to the man's lips. "You are a street rat that Zelas picked up."

"Thus this street rat appreciates the family's acceptance of him." Xellos grinned. They stared at each other in silence until the man blew his smoke at Xellos' cheery face, making him cough.

"What is the reason, my lovely uncle, visits my humble school today?" Xellos waved the smoke away.

"Just viewing the site," The man walked over to the front gate and grabbed hold of the steel bars. "When he heard his darling baby sister's adoptive rat became the principal of the school he wants to demolish, of course eldest brother became interested in what his intentions were."

"Tell eldest uncle that I, personally, have no intentions. I am entirely represented by my mother."

"We'll see about that." The man turned away from the gate and brushed his shoulder against Xellos roughly causing him to stumble back. Xellos watched the large man walk back to the limo. The driver opened the door for him and waited patiently for the man to enter. He stopped just before entering the limo and looked back at Xellos.

"The Board is sending an inspector to see if Royal High School passes the requirements and regulations of being productive to this community. If you pass, it is just another obstacle to win over in court. If you don't, it'll be that much closer to the deadline." The large man grinned.

"May I ask who this inspector is?" Xellos cheerfully asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering." The man inspected his wide grin and snorted.

"An old enemy."

"An old enemy?" Xellos lifted an eyebrow. "I wonder who that is…"

"None of your concern." The man sat in his limo and allowed his driver to shut the door. The window rolled down and the man met Xellos' slit eyes.

"Everyone in the family wants to see this school bulldozed to the ground. Except for Zelas." The redheaded man let out a loud grunt. "Understandable since this is the school our father sent her. Poor child."

"How is Shabby, by the way? Still clinging to the machine or have my dear hot-tempered uncle pulled the plug on him yet?" Xellos smiled. The man glared at him, he removed his cigar from his lips and flicked the burning stick at Xellos' chest. "From that reaction, you have not gotten a piece of that pie yet." Xellos dusted off the ashes from his suit. His uncle looked away from him and picked up a glass of whiskey, he took a sip and snorted.

"This school will have its end."

"I bet it will." Xellos brought his leg over his bike and settled on his seat. He watched the window roll up and the limo drive away. That man was his mother's older brother, Gaav Mazoku. Second adopted son in the Mazoku Family and holds the second chair in the Board of Education. Gaav is a sinister middle-aged man who believes strongly in capital punishment over time-out, holding pails of water in the hallway then writing on the chalkboard, and taking slaps on the wrists. Xellos rode his bike down the sidewalk and crossed the road with the ongoing traffic passing by; he hummed softly as people from their cars shouted at him.

"This sure will be a fun week."


	6. Chapter 06 Pool Time Fun

**Chapter 06: Pool Time Fun**

"WHOOOOOO!" The energetic redhead jumped from the edge of the pool. She pulled her arms around her legs to pressed against her chest; her eyes squeezed shut just before entering the cold water. Since Zelgadiss refused to use his vehicle for this wondrous weekend, Lina was forced to spend her first time-off from work at the pool than the beach.

"This would've been a lot better if we were at the beach." She said aloud once she resurfaces and turned her head to the side of the pool where Zelgadiss sat under a large umbrella with Zangulas and Filia. They were drinking lemonade and held cards in their hands, an abundant of cash mounted in the middle of their table. "Did you hear me, Greywards? I SAID-"

"SHUT UP!" The three screamed in unison and returned to their game. Lina swam to the edge of the pool and pushed herself out, grumbling as she did so.

"You guys are BORING."

"You COULD join us, Lina." Filia passed a card to Zelgadiss, whom took it and gave a slight grumble at the identity of it.

"I prefer to use my money on something practical, like food." Lina walked to her lawn chair nearby and grabbed her towel. She wiped her slim body and squeezed the water from her black bikini top and white swim shorts. As she collected her long red hair in her towel, she watched over Filia's shoulders for Zangulas' reveal. Filia and Zelgadiss groaned and tossed their cards to the table at the sight of the full house.

"I told you I'm feeling lucky today." The Biology teacher collected his cash with a big grin.

"Just you wait. Sylphiel will take all that money away from you." Filia giggled. Lina rolled her eyes at the mention of 'her' name and let out a sharp scoff. Spinning her head around, Filia gave Lina a strong and haughty stare. "Stop moaning and groaning. You are only upsetting yourself more."

"She didn't need to be here-"

"This is HER rich father's mansion." Zelgadiss reached over to light the end of Zangulas' cigar and then his own cigarette.

"AND we weren't even invited in the first place." Filia revealed. "She only invited Gourry. WE were welcomed here because Gourry begged her to bring us along."

"Whatever." The redhead rolled her eyes once again.

"Quit being jealous." Zangulas suddenly said causing Lina to jump.

"Jealous? What in the world are you talking about, man? Why would I be jealous?" Lina came to his side and glared as he began to shuffle the cards. He merely met her eyes and motioned her to come closer; she obliged and pushed her face near his.

"She's kind, gentle, wise, gorgeous, and rich." He remarked. It made her lower eyelid twitch. "She has everything that you want and more. She has the better body and the better personality. The kids at school love her while they stay clear away from you. In other words, Sylphiel is better than you."

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Zangy?" Lina growled through her clenched teeth. "First of all, I'm going to murder you in the old 'knife-in-the-back' fashion way, than skin you and use your stretched skin flesh as my wash cloth to clean the inside of my toilet. You are going to be my dirty toilet scrubber."

"Let me finish." Zangulas shoved a brave hand between their faces, hoping to pause the killer on her path. It worked and Zangulas had a moment to blow a large amount of cigar smoke from his mouth before continuing.

"She's better than you in every way possible. HOWEVER, you have one thing that she would sacrifice her entire being for." He loudly emphasized and pointed to the other end of the pool. There, at the bar stand, Sylphiel was sighing lovingly over the handsome blonde man mixing a drink for everyone. She leaned over the table with her eyes only on Gourry and didn't seem to notice that the Idiot was having difficulty with the simple two-button blender.

"I'll gladly give up that Idiot for everything she has." Lina snorted aloud and quickly regretted when Filia began giggling. "What are you giggling for?"

"You just admitted that Gourry is yours." Filia smiled.

"SHUT UP, FILIA!" Quickly, Lina decided to change the topic and focused once again at the female across the pool. "Just look at her." She released a disapproved sound. "What a skimpy thing!" Sylphiel had on a blue tiny bikini top that showed off her curvy large breasts and a matching bottom with a white lace see-through stash that tied in the front of her long slender legs, leaving not much for the imagination.

"Oh, I'm looking." Zangulas said under the umbrella. Filia and Zelgadiss rolled their eyes at his comment and he just laughed their reactions.

"THAT IS NOT POOL APPROPRIATE!" Lina shouted to catch Sylphiel's attention however she was hypnotized with Gourry's charm to care. "How dare she come out in that catastrophe! It goes completely against feminine decency! Why, that inappropriateness is unforgivable!"

"What are you, the spokesperson of morality?" Zangulas questioned.

"Well, she's the least of your problems." Filia pointed to a particular young lady stepping out of the changing room. Amelia stretched her arms above her head and sighed in great relief of the sun rays coming in contact with her already tanned skin. She walked sultry-like near the pool's edge, looking amazingly at the sparkling water and how the light reflected beautifully across it. When she walked past the bar, Gourry immediately turned his head and watched the tiny girl walk past his eyes. Even Sylphiel, whose hypnosis had her cornered, broke free and covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. As Amelia came closer to the table, Zangulas took his cigar from his mouth before it fell out it's hold and stared at her unblinkingly. Filia just kept giggling and shook her head whilst Lina's mouth dangled open. The only person not paying attention, Zelgadiss, was in his little world on his own. He smirked when he picked a straight flush.

"I bet 10." He dragged his bill to the center of the table and waited for the other's reactions.

"Oh, what are you playing?" Amelia reached the table.

"Poker." Zelgadiss still didn't bother to look up to her. He was busy contemplating on his strategic win.

"Poker?" She repeated and drew to his side. "I haven't a clue how to play that game. Is it like Old Maid?" Zelgadiss scoffed aloud and finally looked away from his cards.

"It's…" His voice trailed dead. Amelia stood next to him, leaning forward slightly and looking over his shoulders with a curious expression. She had on a pink string micro-bikini. It covered just the essential parts, the nipples and womanhood. Everything else was all for show. His cigarette fell from his lips and he couldn't look away. It only got worse when Amelia moved closer to look at his cards, her breasts gently pressed against each other and shoved at his bare shoulder. He released a stiff noise from behind his throat, his body freezing into stone. Noticing every man's long stares, Lina raised her fist and pounded it hard against Amelia's head, making her fall to the ground and showing Zelgadiss the pink string that ran between her butt cheeks.

"AMELIA!" Lina screamed. "That is NOT pool appropriate!" She grabbed Amelia's ear and pulled her off the ground. "HOW DARE YOU COME OUT IN STRINGS!"

"B-But this is all I have! This is the bikini I wear to tan." Amelia spun around to show the entirety of the suit but Filia stopped her in fear that her one of her gigantic breasts would pop out.

"My goodness, Amelia-Chan," Sylphiel walked over with a trey of drinks and Gourry following. "That is quite a… bikini." She remarked and unbeknownst to anybody else, she was cursing silently at the young girl for taking Gourry's attention so quickly. Amelia giggled softly.

"I apologize, Sylphiel-San, this is the only bikini I own."

"I have many swim suits in my closet." Sylphiel announced. "You may borrow one."

"Thank you for that offer, Sylphiel-San. However, I would have to decline. I do not want to impose-"

"TAKE THE DAMN OFFER AND GET RID OF THOSE STRINGS, NURSE." Lina snarled into Amelia's ear and quickly, the school nurse took back her decision and accepted the offer. Catching her eye, Lina saw Gourry staring intently at the barely covered Amelia and was already forming a fist.

"Gourry…" She turned to him and he let out a soft mumble, still rudely staring at Amelia. "What the HELL are you staring at, IDIOT?" With a swing, she launched her fist deep into Gourry's gut and threw him off his feet.

"Gourry-Sama!" Sylphiel cried out when Gourry skidded off the edge and entered the deep end of the pool. She shoved the trey of drinks into Amelia's hands and rushed to the pool's edge. "Oh, Lina is such a barbarian! Let me help you out of there."

"I'm a WHAT?" As Lina and Sylphiel began arguing while Gourry floated face-down in the water's surface; Amelia handed the alcoholic drinks out to her other friends.

"Here, Zelgadiss-San." She gave his last. Zelgadiss was still staring intently at Amelia's revealing body and didn't bother to cover the fact. Being oblivious, Amelia wondered what the matter with Zelgadiss was so she came closer and placed a hand over his burning forehead.

"You are burning hot!" Amelia yelped and immediately shoved his cold drink against his cheek. This broke his long stare and he refocused his eyes on Amelia's face. She smiled kindly and asked if he was feeling better, in which he merely nodded. While this was going on, Zangulas peered around Zelgadiss' shoulders and spotted his unbeatable hand. He tossed his lousy cards in and combined his winnings.

"I'm done." He gave Filia a distinguished look and she sighed. She placed her cards down as well, also rounding up her money.

"I guess it's my turn to get inappropriate then." She stood up from the table and followed Amelia who was going to change out of her string bikini. Zangulas proceeded to take his shirt off until Zelgadiss let out a loud sigh. He looked at his redden-face friend.

"Do you think she and I… perhaps… she and I can become… a we?" Zelgadiss was hesitating and Zangulas smiled at this.

"About time you became interested in a woman. I was beginning to think that you were gay." It was the first and last time Zelgadiss asked for Zangulas' opinion and advice about anything related to the female.

* * *

While Lina and Amelia (who changed into a very slimming black bikini with white polka dots) splashed water at each other, Filia and Sylphiel lay in their lawn chairs, basking in the sun. Zelgadiss was serving Gourry and Zangulas behind the bar; he rolled his eyes when Zangulas challenged Gourry to a diving contest.

"I don't know how to dive." Gourry truthfully admitted.

"I challenge you to water volleyball." Zangulas was simply not letting Gourry get away this time.

"I know how to play that."

"Good." Zangulas rubbed his hands together. "Let's clear the pool and set the net. We'll have to pick teams."

"Cool." Gourry immediately looked to Lina. "Lina, we're playing water volleyball against Zangulas. You're on my team." Lina responded with a thumbs-up and continued to splash Amelia.

"I pick Sylphiel." Zangulas looked at Sylphiel. "You're on my team, Sylphiel." She groaned; obviously wanting to be in Gourry's team.

"Then I choose Zel." Gourry pointed to the innocent bystander. Zelgadiss snorted.

"Do I need to be included in this stupid challenge?"

"It'll be fun and who else knows how to serve like you?" Gourry pulled him around the bar, dragging him towards their other teammate. Zangulas looked at who was available. He watched Amelia get shoved under water easily by the aggressive redhead and looked to Filia, she was quietly reading a book with large round shades in a fitting pink and white bikini.

"Filia, you're on my-"

"No." Filia didn't bother to let him finish.

"You are playing-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." She grabbed her glass of lemonade and walked to the convenient chair nearby the side of the pool. "I'll be referee."

"YOU ARE-"

"NO." Finally having enough, Filia turned her head to Zangulas and glared murderously from above her shades. He chuckled nervously and nodded.

"F-Fine, you can be referee."

* * *

Lina cracked her knuckles loudly, standing waist-deep in water in front of the net, she smiled evilly at her opponents. Zangulas looked at his confident and deadly teammates. Amelia and Sylphiel were splashing water at each other, laughing loudly and not taking anything seriously. He caught their attention when he released a loud snarl and they quickly straighten up.

"This is going to be an easy win." Lina glanced at her two teammates and gave them each a thumbs-up. Still sitting on the chair, Filia closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"Team to get 10 points wins. Anything goes. No rules." She picked up the ball from besides her chair and tossed it to the team who won the coin flip. "Team Jellyfish's Ball."

"This," An evil aura surrounded Lina. "Is going to be FUN." Zelgadiss threw the ball in the air, he served it high above the net and over toward Zangulas whom was in the back. He hit it gently and the ball went in the air, turning slightly to Amelia.

"Hit it, Amelia!" Zangulas waved his arms. "OVER THE NET!"

"O-Okay." She extended her arms and hit the ball successfully. Amelia gasped happily when the ball made its way over the net only to have Lina appear out of nowhere, with eyes of burning lava and her strong arm above her head.

"SPIKE!" Lina screeched a loud and slammed her open palm against the ball, slapping it away from her side. Everyone, except for Lina, yelped when the ball smashed Amelia in the middle of her face, knocking her off her feet and into the water. Lina landed gracefully and began bouncing. "FIRST POINT TO TEAM JELLYFISH!"

"VIOLATION!" Zangulas rushed to the side of the pool. "That is a violation! Harm to a team player!" He voiced his comments to the referee.

"WHAT?" Lina joined Zangulas and Filia. "THAT WAS A POINT!"

"Amelia-Chan?" Sylphiel picked Amelia's upper body out of the water, Gourry and Zelgadiss making their way under the net. The volleyball was still attached to her face.

"Amelia?" Gourry took the ball in his hands and peeled it off her face, revealing volleyball stitches. "Are you dead?"

"N-Not dead... Just REALLY hurt." Amelia weakly smiled.

"According to the game rules," Filia sighed in her chair. "There are no rules. So, that is a point for Team Jellyfish."

"WHOOOOOO!" The redhead spun around and skipped to her side of the water court. Zangulas grumblingly went to his position in the back.

"Team Zangulas ball." Filia announced and took a quick sip of her drink. Sylphiel tossed the ball to Zangulas and he served it perfectly over the net.

"I got it." Gourry punt it over the net.

"Got it!" Sylphiel said aloud and noticed Lina preparing to jump out of the water. "Amelia-Chan, hit the ball to me!" Instead, she ran to the front of the net. Amelia managed to lung forward and hit the ball; Sylphiel jumped out the water and swung her arm back.

"Block it!" Zelgadiss shouted and as Lina proceeded to jump, it was too late, Sylphiel had hit the ball over the net and it slammed Team Jellyfish's side of the water.

"Team Zangulas's point!"

"VIOLATION!" Lina pointed at Sylphiel as she made her way to Filia.

"That was not a violation!" Zangulas joined the redhead's argument. The referee sighed as Lina and Zangulas argued like children in front of her. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand and pouted. She was beginning to regret becoming a referee.

* * *

"Alright, team." Lina had Zelgadiss, and Gourry huddled around at one corner of the pool. "All we need is one more point to win the game."

"I got Zangulas covered." Gourry nodded.

"And I got Sylphiel." And she looked at Zelgadiss. "I want to win, Zel. So, keep BOTH eyes on the ball. You can gawk at your girlfriend LATER."

"What are you talking about?" Zelgadiss snorted with his arms crossed.

"Don't think that I didn't fucking notice, lover boy!" Lina hissed. "The only reason we are TIED is because YOU were GAWKING at your GIRLFRIEND and MISSED THE BALL!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not gawking at anyone-"

"Don't worry, Zel." Gourry elbowed him in the ribs. "I don't think Amelia knows." Zelgadiss squirmed to see Gourry's sly smile and immediately blushed wildly.

"I am NOT gawking! And-And she's not my girlfriend yet-"

"YET?" Gourry loudly said. It only got Zelgadiss redder.

"JUST SHUT UP-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" Lina screamed at her off-track teammates. On the opposite side of the net, Amelia glanced between her taller teammates.

"W-Why am I switched to the front? Lina-San is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry." Zangulas peered to the other side. "Strategic planning tells me that Lina is going to serve and she's going to put Zel in front. I need you to cover Zel while Sylphiel and I cover the other two."

"Why do I have to be in the front? What if Zelgadiss-San hits the ball at me like Lina-San?" She whined and held her face. "I don't want to get hurt again..."

"No," Zangulas spotted Zelgadiss sneaking a peek at Amelia again. "He won't."

"But-".

"Don't worry, Amelia-Chan." Sylphiel patted her tiny fellow player's shoulders. "I'll cover Lina, so you won't get hurt." The teams looked up when Filia finally came from the bar with a refill of her lemonade and a little spike of alcohol to stop her aching head.

"Last game point." She sat back down on her seat. "This will be the point that ends the game. FINALLY." Filia took a long sip of her drink and continued. "Anybody wants to put something on stake before we start?"

"Yes." Team Zangulas' leader pointed at the other team leader. "When my team wins, you must declare that I am better then you."

"Like you're going to win!" Lina stuck her tongue out. "If we win, you're going to pay for dinner tonight! WE CHOOSE THE PLACE!"

"Sounds like a deal!" Zangulas thrust his fist in the air. He stopped when Sylphiel tapped his bare shoulder from behind.

"Um… Zangulas?"

"What is it, Sylphiel?"

"Can you, um," She blushed wildly. "Can you make it so when we win, Gourry-Sama and I can go on a date?" She smiled so embarrassingly.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and turned his head to Gourry. "You heard that? If we win, you need to go on a date with Sylphiel-"

"That's fucking DUMB." Lina snorted aloud. "This is a game of wits and guts! Not a matchmaking service. Go to the internet for that, you clueless female!"

"It is not YOUR decision to make, Lina!" Sylphiel wailed her arms around. "You are not team captain, so don't act like one!" The redhead glared and opened her mouth to yell something offensive back but Gourry stepped up.

"I'll do it." He happily said, making Lina's eyes slightly widen. Did he just accept a date with someone OTHER THAN HER? That wasn't like him. Watching him go back to his position in the rear, Lina tried to compute what just happened in her head. Gourry would never have accepted the date unless it was with her since he is madly in love with her... right? Wait, Lina flinched, was Gourry over her? No. That can't be. He is in love with her! He has been since the day they met! It doesn't make sense, though. Lina turned her eyes to the overly-happy long haired beauty on the other side of the net who was making a very big deal about it. Bouncing around and blushing like a teenager, she looked disgusting.

"So stupid." Lina kept watching Sylphiel. "So retarded." She didn't know why but she was getting mad. Her teeth gritted against each other. "So FUCKING idiotic." Lina was soon surrounded by her familiar black aura. Sensing the huge amount of heaviness around the redhead, Filia scooted her chair further into Zangulas' side of the court.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Gourry noticed her unmoving stance and walked over. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried about her. He jumped when she finally looked at him, her eyes were glowing bright red flames and horns were poking out of her forehead.

"WE BETTER WIN, IDIOT."

"U-Um... okay?" Gourry took a large step away from the demon and shuddered. With smoke escaping from her nostrils, Lina turned her glare to the back of Zelgadiss's head.

"Zel." She called him yet he didn't respond. He was more interested on the water droplets falling from Amelia's curvy body. It was like fresh paint dripping down a wall, trying to cover from her smooth porcelain skin over her breasts, running slowly down her flat belly and to her perfect belly button-

"GREYWARDS!" Lina screamed into his ears suddenly. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION? WE'RE PLAYING THE GAME NOW!"

"I HEARD YOU, INVERSE!" Zelgadiss shoved her away. "Fucking L-Sama, calm the fuck down!"

"IF WE LOSE, GREYWARDS, YOU BETTER WISH THAT YOU'RE NECK IS AS TOUGH AS CEMENT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH A RUSTY SAW!" Lina spun her head around when she heard Zangulas snicker.

"Remember what I said earlier?" He smiled coyly and crossed his arms in a handsome pose. "It looks to me like she's going to have everything now."

"Remember what I said earlier, about using you as my dirty toilet scrubber?" Lina growled. "Well, you as my dirty toilet scrubber would be considered a PRIVILEGE for what I have stored for you after this GAME! SERVE THE FUCKING BALL, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!"

* * *

"It was a good game." Amelia and Zelgadiss sat next to each other on the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the pool water. The sun was going down and everybody escaped the cold chill to Sylphiel's game room in her house, except for the two. They were all alone in the pool. Zelgadiss said nothing back to her; he was concentrating on keeping his eyes away from her sultry figure. Tucking her bothersome bangs behind her ear, Amelia moved closer to him and smiled when he didn't move away.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, hoping to hear his voice.

"It wasn't boring." He mentioned and it got silent again. Amelia never liked silence, especially when it's between her and Zelgadiss-San. However she didn't want to force him to talk to her if he didn't want too. Looking away unenthusiastically, she decided to go for a swim. Zelgadiss looked when Amelia slid off the pool's edge abruptly and into the waist-deep water.

"C-Cold!" She shuddered and hugged her shoulders with a giggle. Spotting the slight smirk on his face, Amelia smiled back and submerged herself in the water. Zelgadiss watched from the pool's edge, she was swimming across the large pool and once her lungs began to struggle, Amelia return to the surface. She tossed her wet short hair back with a swing of her neck and Zelgadiss swore she looked like a mermaid when she did so; a very beautiful mermaid. As she swam with her head above the water, Amelia did laps around the pool until she passed Zelgadiss for the fifth time and stopped just near his legs. She was hesitant at first yet from the way he was staring at her, Amelia decided to pull the first move. She pushed herself against his stiff legs; he flinched at the sudden pressure but did not move away. Crossing her thin arms over his swim shorts, Amelia carefully looked up at him innocently. It was not just an innocent stare, Zelgadiss concluded, she wanted something.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Amelia smiled. "I am just looking at you."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like repeating myself, Zelgadiss-San." She said with a pout. Zelgadiss continued to stare at her with confusion. "I'm interested in you and I want to know more about you."

"Oh." He embarrassingly advert his eyes elsewhere. It was quiet between them again. Amelia was starting to regret making the first move until he growled lightly. "You can stop staring, Amelia."

"I don't want too." Amelia untangled her arms and reached for his face. His eyes widen when she touched his face and made him look at her. "Now, we can stare at each other." She lowered her hand only to have Zelgadiss catch it. He kept his eyes on hers as he held her hand in his. He decided at that moment, that he enjoyed her touch and wanted more. Moving carefully with his eyes still on hers, his long fingers unfolded her curled hand and tangled their fingers together. Amelia stared at their hands with big eyes and looked back at Zelgadiss. He said nothing. He waited for her reaction. For her to push him away and call him a pervert but instead, Amelia closed the gap between their hands and smiled bigger. She was rewarded with a smile of his own and swore her entire soul floated out of her body. His beautiful smile was his powerful weapon and Amelia feared that he could easily have her under his control.

"Z-Zelgadiss-San," Amelia was breathless at the sight of his smile. "Y-You are… You are embarrassing me." She moved her eyes to the side with the biggest blush. Unsure of what to do, Zelgadiss reluctantly let go of her hand and Amelia moved her hand back to his lap.

"I think… I just realized how much I like you." Zelgadiss blushed at her truthfully and blunt statement. "How much I REALLY like you."

"You… really like me?" She nodded and giggled when he embarrassingly let out a noise. "That's straightforward of you."

"I know." She pushed herself off his legs and swam backwards to the middle of the pool. "If I keep my feelings to myself, nobody will know what my true feelings are." Amelia floated on top of the water, staring lovingly at the orange sky.

"You could be saying one thing. But be thinking about another." Zelgadiss said suddenly.

"That's unjust to your heart!" Amelia raised her right arm and pointed to the changing sky. "Just like this beautiful sunset, you must be true to your heart! Lying causes shorten lifespan and depression." She then lifted her head out of the water and smiled at Zelgadiss. "I read that in a magazine."

"The sun does not have anything in common with the heart." He scoffed at her joyous attitude. Amelia paddled back to him with an unfamiliar expression.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with the heart, Zelgadiss-San!" She pinned herself against Zelgadiss' legs and slammed her hands on each side of his thighs. His eyes widen when Amelia pushed herself out of the water and stopped her face a few inches away from his.

"The heart is exactly like the sun! Just because it sets and becomes dark, it will rise again, shining bright light to everybody!" It instantly got quiet. The two stared at each other, intently. Finally, Zelgadiss turned his head to the changing sky.

"If only everyone was like you, maybe this world has a chance to get better." He whispered. "Then again," Zelgadiss glanced at her by the corner of his eyes and smirked. "It will be harder for me to keep a straight face all the time." Amelia laughed softly and nodded. Just as she was going to sink back into the water, Zelgadiss moved his hand over her hand which stopped her. She looked at him as he held her there, his mouth slightly open.

"Since we're talking about feelings and… the heart," Zelgadiss cleared his throat. Amelia waited patiently with an innocent smile. When he didn't say anything, she tilted her head to the side, making a few of her wet strands of bangs fall in the way of her eyes.

"What is it?" She fixed her bangs, ignoring the few strands that were collected at the corner of her lip. However, using only the tips of his fingertips, Zelgadiss tucked the forgotten bangs behind her ear. Using that as an excuse to touch her, he placed his nervous hand on her cheek. So gently, believing that she was made out of glass and he didn't want to break her smooth surface.

"Zelgadiss-San." Amelia understood what he wanted to say and since actions do explain more than words… His heart must have skipped several beats when she rubbed her cheek fully on his palm and looked at him with fluttering eyelashes. She giggled at his hesitation and shut her eyes; now, it was his turn. Zelgadiss stared at her willingness to take their short-lived friendship to the next level and dammit, he was too. Taking a deep breath and running his tongue over his dry lips, it was now or never and he hoped she wouldn't judge him too harshly on his first kiss.

"When do you think he will propose to her, Gourry?"

"Don't you mean, when will she propose?" Zelgadiss and Amelia instantly froze into stone; slowly, they turned their horrified expressions to the side. Lina and Gourry stood in their dinner outfits, grinning like fools. They evaluated the situation. Amelia basically had Zelgadiss pinned to the edge of the pool and he was holding her hand and face while their mouths were just inches from each other. Amelia and Zelgadiss quickly separated and looked away from each other whilst Lina and Gourry roared in laughter.

"Since you two are finished making-out," Lina giggled as Zelgadiss snarled. "Hurry up and get changed. We're going to dinner without you."

"A-Alright!" Amelia rushed out of the water however Zelgadiss grabbed a cigarette from his shorts and placed it between his lips.

"Give me a minute alone." From the growing irritation that he got from the interrupting fools, he needed something to calm himself down.

"Hurry up, Zel." Gourry smirked. "Playtime is over." As Lina and Gourry laughed their way back in the house, Amelia looked back and caught him staring at her. She smiled big and skipped away happily. Zelgadiss blew smoke from his mouth; he turned his head away and stared at the orange sky. Suddenly, the Satan of Royal High who declared that he was going to spend the rest of his life alone was taking back his words and wondered when he will get another chance to kiss the beautiful school nurse.

* * *

Lina sat at the end of the large dinner table with a cold glass of beer in her hand. Winning the game had to be one of the biggest challenges she had to face the past year. Lina grinned, and it was because of her great leadership and accuracy that won the game.

"And that won me a free dinner!" She announced loudly. Zangulas rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his beer.

"It was a FLUKE. Next time, it's going to be man-to-man." He slammed his closed fist on the table.

"You winning against Gourry is a FLUKE." Lina loudly said. Everyone turned their heads when the door to their private room opened and servers entered with large portions of food. Lina and Gourry sat up in their seats, drool pouring from their mouths as they watched the piles of food set in front of them. Zangulas pressed his forehead against his palm.

"I'm going to be late for my mortgage this month."

"Just look at ALL this FOOD!" Gourry pointed at the expensive seafood platter presented between him and Zangulas. "It all looks so delicious!"

"Nobody touch the meat! That's ALL mine!" Lina pointed at the steaming pile of sliced meat next to Zelgadiss. "THAT'S MINE, SPIKE-HEAD!" She screeched when Zelgadiss tap his ashes on top of the meat, ruining it for her. Zangulas sighed heavily. He watched Lina and Zelgadiss argue, Filia held Lina back while Amelia kept Zelgadiss from flicking his cigarette across the table.

"Motherfucker." Zangulas drank down the rest of his beer and took out his pack of cigars from his inner jacket pocket. Gourry patted his shoulders sympathetically while pouring fresh beer in his mug.

"You did agree to the terms."

"I know that." He was a difficult time starting a flame until Gourry took it away and started it for him, which got the Biology teacher to groan in defeat. "I am never teaming up with anyone ever again."

"I can't believe we lost..." Sitting between Filia and Amelia, Sylphiel sighed miserably as well.

"Oh, Sylphiel-San." Amelia patted her sad shoulders. "It's just a game. We'll win the next one, for sure." She said as she grabbed the bottle of beer next to their plates. She refilled Sylphiel's clear glass and tried to cheer her up. Zelgadiss and Filia glanced at each other after overhearing Amelia's comment.

"It's not losing the challenge that's making her upset." They muttered softly to each other.

"And I bet Lina-San will not have an edge over us the next time." Amelia gladly continued pouring the alcoholic beverage to everyone else's cups, except hers. "Now, please cheer up, Sylphiel-San. Let's have fun tonight!"

"Not TOO much fun, I hope." Filia said aloud, she grabbed her glass of beer and snorted. "We do have work tomorrow."

"What a party pooper." Lina gulped down her mouthful of sushi. "I don't want to think about WORK until WORK tomorrow."

"If you manage to get to work on time…" Her superior scoffed.

"No problem." Lina turned her attention to Gourry, who was slurping crab meat into his mouth. "Gourry, wake me up on time tomorrow morning." He nodded with a muffled answer and continued to slurp. Filia rolled her eyes and started thinking of another form of punishment for the duo.

* * *

"I don't see why Zel only has to take Amelia home." Lina complained loudly with her arms crossed behind her head. "He had enough room for all of us." She and the others watched from the front of the restaurant as Zelgadiss drove out of the parking lot in his motorcycle and Amelia latched onto his back with a secondary helmet.

"And where the hell are we going to sit? On top of him?" Zangulas asked nearby.

"If you were listening to the conversation, ZANGY, then you would know." She said with arrogance. Lina and Zangulas turned their heads when Filia came from behind, her face completely red. "Oh, here comes the responsible adult. How did it go?"

"He's upset." Filia giggled in a high-pitch way.

"Is he coming to pick you up?" Zangulas caught the stumbling tall woman before she fell to her face. The red-faced female nodded with a happier-than-normal smile. Lina snickered.

"Between you and him, I wonder who the REAL parent is."

"He knows how to drive a car and besides, he should make time for his mother." Filia remarked, her nose sticking up as always. "Always flirting with girls, Val needs to learn how to act his age and start respecting his mother."

"I haven't seen him for a while." Zangulas grabbed his car keys from his pocket while holding Filia by her shoulders.

"I haven't seen him for a while too… He's never home and always doing his own thing. I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble-"

"When I say that I haven't seen him for a while, I MEANT that he's ditching my class." He finally told her, making Lina groaned loudly.

"Zangy, didn't we agree NOT to mention that to her?" She jumped when Filia turned her full attention towards her.

"Lina?" She stared at her with worried eyes. Lina chuckled nervously and looked elsewhere.

"I-I don't pay attention to who is in my class so I wouldn't know if he's there or not-"

"LINA." Filia let out a low growl and Lina panicked.

"Um, um, ask Gourry! Val in his soccer team! Matter of fact, let me go get him!" Lina quickly left the troubled situation to Zangulas. Turning to the front entrance of the restaurant, Lina fidgeted to see Gourry chatting with Sylphiel. They were standing next to each other and obviously, Sylphiel was flirting with him by touching his elbow and hitting him lightly with a giggle whenever he made a dumb comment. Lina stared at them and the tiny space that were between their bodies. They were too close, too close to be just friends. Her eyes widen when Gourry lifted his hand to Sylphiel's face and wiped away something from her cheek with his thumb. Sylphiel jumped slightly in her heels and shyly thanked him, blushing as he just shrugged his shoulders and continued their conversation.

Her hands tighten into fists and shook. They shook so much that it started to hurt. Her entirety screamed for her to separate them; to punch Gourry repeatedly in the gut and to yell Sylphiel over and over again. That was what she wanted to do however Lina lowered her eyes to the ground and did not move. For what reason does she have to separate those two? Hell, she should be happy for them! Sylphiel got the man she had her heart on and Gourry is not in love with her anymore. He is seeking to be with someone else, instead of hopelessly chasing after her. It was a good riddance and Lina should be happy that they are together now. Stuffing her shaking hands into her pockets, Lina casually walked over.

"Gourry." Gourry looked up at Lina's voice. "Filia's asking about Val."

"Uh oh." He left Sylphiel's side. "Does she know that Val didn't join soccer this year?"

"She just learned that Val's been ditching classes." Lina pointed behind her where Filia was seen slamming her fists against the window of Zangulas' car while he was driving away. "Hurry up and confront her so we can hit the bar. I need another drink-"

"About that." Gourry motioned over to Sylphiel who was patiently waiting. "I don't want Sylphiel to walk home alone so I'm going to drop her off and just go home." It stunned Lina. It was the first time he declined her presence and it stunned her greatly.

"You're just going home afterwards?"

"Well…" Gourry shrugged his shoulders. "I drank a lot of beers tonight and I don't want to get in trouble with Filia tomorrow." Clearing the uncomfortable spit from her throat, Lina nodded slowly.

"We do have work tomorrow… I guess we shouldn't be irresponsible and keep drinking the night away. I mean, what are we, drunks?" She awkwardly questioned and laughed wearily. Gourry chuckled with her and asked what she was going to do.

"I'll hop a ride with Filia. Val should be here soon."

"You should probably tell them, huh?" Gourry pointed over her shoulder. Lina turned her head and yelped to see a black vehicle carrying Filia in the passenger seat leaving the parking structure. In her buzzed state, Lina managed to catch up to the car and barge herself inside. Standing behind, Gourry's eyes grew misty when the vehicle finally left his midst.

"Um, Gourry-Sama?" Sylphiel was still there and came around to face him. "My car is right there, do you want me to drop you off?"

"I would really appreciate that, Sylphiel." He blocked the water from leaving his eyes and followed the joyous woman to her car. Yes, it was a lie he told Lina. But he finally knew her feelings now. She didn't care about him.

* * *

"I don't see why I need to go to class when I already know the material." The turquoise-haired teenager rolled his eyes as Filia continued to bark at him.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, VAL, I AM TAKING AWAY ALL YOUR CAR PRIVILEGES!" Noticing how nicely her son was dressed, she immediately questioned him. "Why are you dressed so nice tonight? Are…" Filia sniffed his neck. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Geez, can you… can you just…" Val rubbed his temples as if it were hurting him. "Not in front of Lina of all people."

"I don't care." Filia snorted. "What were you doing when I called?"

"I was finishing up a date."

"A date? With WHO? Is it from anyone in school? DO I KNOW HER?"

"Like I'll tell you anything about my relationships." He scoffed at her nosy behavior.

"Is that how it is?" Filia pouted with her arms crossed. "Fine. Tomorrow, I want to meet with this girl and see if she is worthy enough for my precious son. THAN I want to meet her entire family-"

"Calm down, Filia." Val interrupted. "We're not dating any longer."

"WHY? WAS MY SON NOT WORTHY ENOUGH FOR HER SNOBBY TASTE?" Abruptly, her attitude changed drastically. "YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER WHO THIS GIRL IS AND I'LL MAKE SURE COME BACK TO YOU!"

"WHY? Oh, I'll tell you WHY." When the car came to a complete stop at the red traffic light, Val faced his overprotective mother. "When I told her who my mother was, she went BERSERK. She proceeded to tell me who wicked you truly are and like mother, like son! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH THE CONTROL FREAK OF ROYAL HIGH'S SON!" He explained and this time, Filia smiled happily.

"See, Val, you should just stay home with your mother. Dating is so overrated."

"Is that the reason why you don't go out anymore?" Val asked and Filia said nothing back. Snickering to himself, Val looked at the silent passenger in the back seat. "You're quiet tonight, that's not like you. Moreover, where is your Idiot? He's nowhere to be seen."

"He's going out with Sylphiel now, so he's no longer my Idiot." Lina said in a very stagnant vocal. Val straightened in his seat and met eyes with his mom. They were terrified. Should they keep this conversation going?

"Gourry and Sylphiel make a good couple, don't they?" Lina asked. Filia and Val kept their mouth shut. This was all a test. As long as they say nothing, they might have a chance to live after tonight.

"Sylphiel has everything going for her. She's smart, tall, curvy, athletic, and pretty… She's the complete package." Her eyes kept moving around, she was unable to concentrate on anything still.

"And Gourry," Lina looked down at her shaking hands and tried to stop them. "He's a great fool with the biggest heart ever… They are perfect together." Filia looked back at Lina and smiled wearily.

"Lina, things happen and I know you're hurt but-"

"I'm not hurt." Lina immediately snapped at her. "I'm glad Gourry is over me. He can irritate Sylphiel now with his stupid emotions and irritating love lines." She moved between the two front seats and wrapped her arms around the innocent car passengers' shoulders.

"Gourry is my best friend. He has been since high school so seeing that he moved on from me means that he's finally growing up." Val and Filia said nothing again, they just watched Lina give out fake smiles and giggles.

"It's just funny that he's after Sylphiel… She's the complete opposite of me…" Lina ignored the sizzling pain in her eyes. "She's… She's better than me."


	7. Chapter 07 Day 1 and Day 2 of HELL

**Chapter 7**

(Day 01 of HELL)

He spotted her snoring loudly on her couch, wearing the same clothes that she wore the previous night. Sneaking into her unlocked apartment, he walked past the crushed beer cans and came to her side. He brought his face so close to hers that his breath was touching her cheek and called her name. She let out an unattractive snort and moved her dangling arm off her face. Shifting her head towards his, her eyes opened eventually and saw the intruder's cheery wide grin settled just millimeters from her own face.

"Did you wake up, Lina?"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Amelia held the ice pack against Gourry's face; he sat on a seat in front of her desk, munching on snacks that were provided to him.

"So, Lina-San roundhouse kicked you in the face, stomped you in the crouch, stuffed you in the fridge, and stole your bus pass?" The caring school nurse collected the facts, in which Gourry simply nodded.

"All because she told me to wake her up for work."

"She obviously doesn't care about you." Amelia and Gourry turned their attention to the bed behind Amelia's desk. There, Zelgadiss held his newspaper over his face. "If she did, she wouldn't have done that to you."

"That is so mean!" Amelia made Gourry hold onto the ice bag. "Gourry-San is trying to get Lina-San to realize that they belong together!" She went over to Zelgadiss and pushed the newspaper away so she can scold him face-to-face. He simply glared. "You are not helping the situation if you keep saying cruel things! Think about Gourry-San's feelings-"

"You know," Gourry lowered his eyes behind his long bangs. "I'm going to give up." Amelia immediately turned to him while Zelgadiss just ruffled his newspaper back in place. Gourry removed the ice pack and showed off the footprint on the side of his face.

"Like what Zel said," He chuckled wearily and stood up from his seat. "If she cared about me, she wouldn't do all those things, right?"

"Gourry-San, I-"

"Thanks for the ice bag. I have to get ready for class." Amelia caught the ice bag and watched Gourry leave her office, with his shoulders unusually sagged. Sighing, she looked at Zelgadiss, who was nonchalantly reading his paper. She released a great angry pout and swiped the newspaper away, crumbling it into a ball.

"Look what you did! He's actually going to take your advice! Gourry-San is sad now!" Zelgadiss merely raised an eyebrow when Amelia wagged her index finger at his face. "YOU are a big meany! YOU need to find Gourry-San and apologize! YOU need to change his mind about giving up and help him!" Having enough of her scolding, Zelgadiss opened his mouth and chomped his teeth together on her annoying wagging finger.

"IT HURTS! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" She pleaded but he kept her finger there. That would be the last time Amelia wagged her finger at him.

* * *

Xellos stood at the front of the school's main building front steps. He whistled impressively when a jet black Bugatti Veyron entered school property and circled in the drive way. The slick car came to a pause in front of the principal and a man in his older 30's left the passenger's seat. When the door closed behind him, the car driver left the man's side. The elegantly dressed man stood an inch taller than the principal; his hair was gold and with bangs slightly past his stern serious eyes, the ends of his hair came over his shoulders. Xellos grinned when the man began walking towards him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited patiently for this stranger to approach him.

"Why, if it isn't Milgazia?" Xellos greeted happily. "I haven't seen you since graduation. Tell me, is the Department of Public Instructions looking for a new president since I am more than eligible-"

"Shut up." Milgazia brushed past him roughly. "I am only doing this for I believe this school should be bulldozed straight to the ground."

"Oh, I believe you." The silly principal said behind him. "However, I did acquire a few questions about this inspection and hopefully, you can part these bothering dark clouds for me." He gained momentum and ran past Milgazia on the stairs, only to stop in front of him with a stunning smile. Milgazia stopped as well, preventing a collision. They stared at each other for a still couple seconds until Xellos tugged the edges of his lips to his earlobes.

"Are you going to play nice this time?" Milgazia did not bother to answer.

* * *

"Isn't that the guy Filia went out with?" Gourry stood next to Lina on the gym floor. They stared as Milgazia paced slowly in front of the rows of teachers lined up for an emergency meeting.

"Why is he here?" Lina glared at him when the expensive gentleman strolled in front of her. He paused briefly to look at her, only to snort loudly and move away. "What is his fucking problem?" The Bandit Killer did not like the sudden presence of Filia's ex-boyfriend. As more teachers arrived to the gym, Milgazia stepped next to Xellos.

"How many employees work in this pathetic neglected shamble?" He asked sternly.

"This is a school inspection, not a teacher inspection." Xellos replied.

"The Board decided to add an extra section in the inspection." Milgazia grabbed hold of his black suitcase and opened it. He took out a thick portfolio and flipped through a few pages. He found the page he was searching for and threw the guide to Xellos.

"Scholar Performance?" Xellos looked over the page. "You're inspecting the teachers as well? What about the building structure and performance statistics?"

"The Board believes a school is not based on its statistics anymore. The teachers are to blame if the students do not learn the material." He turned around to face Xellos. "I do believe in a well-structured facility." A smirk was presented on Milgazia's face. "It is unfortunate that this random inspection will consist of everything in the handbook."

"And if you were to find an unbalanced teacher?" Xellos asked while making sure to block Milgazia's view of Lina and Gourry.

"If I find any unqualified scholars in this institute, they will be laid off and stripped of their teaching license."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" The sighing principal scratched the side of his face in slight anxiety.

"If watching out for our future leaders is extreme, then yes, it is a little extreme." Milgazia muttered and Xellos just nodded.

* * *

Amelia and Lina ate their lunches in the school cafeteria, chatting about the previous night until Gourry entered the cafeteria. The redhead turned her head instantly, she watched with hooded eyes as the big dummy walked nonchalantly to the end of the line for lunch. Excusing herself from the conversation, she approached the unknowing victim.

"What the hell, Gourry?" Lina gave him a punch on the back of his shoulder and Gourry jumped at the sore impact. "You're late for lunch! And I was competing by myself! Do you know how stupid I looked?"

"Sorry." Gourry apologized, rubbing the shoulder she punched. "I was making plans with Sylphiel. I'm having dinner at her place tonight." Lina walked with him down the cafeteria buffet; she was staring at him with great disbelief.

"Dinner? You mean, like, eating together on the dining table… together?"

"Yup." Gourry grabbed a large bowl of soup, and then looked back at her. "You want to come? I don't think she'll mind-"

"No." She quickly shook her head. "I-It's fine. I… I was just… You know, it was our tradition to compete for the first lunch and I was doing it alone and…" Rocking awkwardly in her shoes, this sudden unfamiliar sensation was making the Bandit Killer look like a fool! "I-I don't really mind, you know… more food for me…"

"Okay." Gourry simply said and continued picking food off the line, leaving Lina behind to stare at his back. Her long daze broke when a student came shoveling past her and Lina marched back to her table in a flustered manner. Sitting next to Amelia, Zelgadiss had taken Lina's spot and was engaged in a very close conversation, in which had him whispering affectionately into her ear. Zelgadiss smiled when she giggled shyly and met his eyes with a developed blush, though the intimate moment was over when Lina abruptly arrived. She sat down without mentioning her seat being taken and began slamming her forehead against the lunch table.

"L-Lina-San," Amelia stopped the redhead from giving herself brain damage. "Are you... okay?" Lina responded with a groan and miserably dumped her head on the table top, depressingly reaching over and drag her unfinished lunch over to her side. Amelia exchanged looks with Zelgadiss, silently asking if they should do something. However, Zelgadiss had opened his newspaper and was catching up to the current events of the Kingdom. He had deserted her, choosing to not get involved and was hoping that she would do the same. Eventually, Gourry arrived with loads of food on two treys. He sat down next to Lina and happily started lunch. At his arrival, Lina fixed her upper body straight and pretended to be happily finishing her food as well. She ignored the trail of blood leaking from her hairline with a charismatic grin.

"Amelia, what do you think about Sylphiel?" Unlike their usual lunch topics about recent and future shenanigans, Gourry cut straight to the point today. Amelia stared at him with shocked eyes and drifted her glance to Lina. She was playing with her food by the edge of her fork, her face conjuring a nasty expression. So, Amelia looked back at Gourry, where he was waiting for her truthful answer.

"Well... Sylphiel-San is a… well, she's a nice lady." She said only to have Lina flick a piece of her food and successfully splatter Amelia's cheek.

"What about you, Zel?" Gourry then turned to Zelgadiss. The history teacher kept on reading until the particular article that he was so adhere too was disturbed by Gourry swiping it out of his hands. He asked again and this time, Gourry held the reading material away from Zelgadiss. Looking over him carefully, Zelgadiss turned his attention to the redhead, who was still flicking pieces of food at Amelia's face. There was great jealousy featured on Lina's face and it made him smirk. So, Zelgadiss concluded, Gourry is trying to make the Bandit Killer jealous. Perhaps, it could work. If not, it will be amusing to see Lina's outlandish reactions.

"She's a pitiful excuse." Zelgadiss said aloud. Lina stopped her fork from launching another pea and looked at him with a tiny smile. She knew that whatever Zelgadiss said, Gourry would foolishly listen and it usually turns out to be the horrid truth. Good old reliable Zelgadiss, he never let her down.

"She has a feeble, indecisive temperament. She comes from an old wealthy family, making her spoiled, wasteful, and wanting nothing but perfection. Her looks are modest, at best, and she could never hold an intelligent conversation." He listed and Lina agreed to every word. Her smile was never ending.

"However…" Zelgadiss was burning the end of his cigarette and nodding to Amelia for use of her empty bowl as an ashtray. "She's a good person." He made a hard left turn into an unpredictable change of pace and ended with a dead end full of crap. "She'll compliment you."

"WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!" Lina slammed her hands on the table making nearby students in the cafeteria look upon her erratic behavior. "YOU JUST SAID THAT SHE'S A PITIFUL EXCUSE! HOW WOULD SHE COMPLIMENT HIM?"

"She's pitiful and he's an idiot. They are perfect for each other." Zelgadiss proceeded to tell her. As Lina was about to give another scream, he stopped her with a sly smirk. "Why are you getting so worked up? This isn't about you, Lina." Caught by her own outburst, Lina's demeanor immediately changed.

"I-I know that… I was just confused." She settled back into her seat and returned to her previous position, slumping over an unfinished trey of cold lunch food. There was a change in topic and although Lina could hear Gourry conversing with Amelia and Zelgadiss, she was not listening to her friends. All she could grasp was the former conversation about Sylphiel. Lina despised the idea of that wicked woman appearing suddenly in the picture and not to mention that Gourry was in love with her, WHICH did not bother her one bit.

And yet, Lina didn't understand it. Wasn't Gourry in love with her just recently? She simply could not understand how quickly he fell out of love. It happened so fast that Lina couldn't believe that the same Gourry Gabriev that followed her around from high school and throughout their young adulthood was suddenly calling it quits. Then, he falls head over heels with Sylphiel; the perfect, wealthy, wholesome, and kind Sylphiel. He had to fall in love with the complete opposite of Lina and for some reason, it deeply hurt her.

This was just so stupid, Lina confessed. She has no rekindling feelings for Gourry and yet, she feels like she is being betrayed. She doesn't care for him, so it should be perfectly fine for her best friend to see other people… but it doesn't feel perfectly fine. It was then Lina saw her hands; her hands were trembling uncontrollably. Her hands shake whenever she was tremendously sad.

Everything is right in her world though. Gourry is not in love with her and is moving on; Lina always wanted that and to make things better, they remain best friends. What more can she ask for? She doesn't get the guy that she never wanted in the first place and still has her best friend. Everything is right. Actually, everything is more than all right! Lina Inverse is happy. So, why are her hands still SHAKING?

Her three friends immediately looked up when the trey skidded across the table. They stared at the food splattered on the table top and simultaneously, looked to Lina. Getting out of her seat, Lina quickly grabbed her things and left the cafeteria without saying a single word. When the doors closed behind her, Zelgadiss was the first one to speak on the table.

"I underestimated you, Gourry. This jealousy plot might actually get Lina convinced about her feelings for you." Amelia snapped her fingers, gasping delightfully and bouncing in her seat.

"Now I understand!" She gushed happily. "What a GREAT plan, Gourry-San! Make her so jealous that she realizes that she's in love with you- it might work! And all this time, I thought you were really starting to fall in love with Sylphiel!"

"Huh?" Gourry looked away from the swinging doors that Lina left by. He was pondering why Lina had left so sudden for he had wanted to see if she wanted to spend some time before his dinner. However, with her abrupt departure, it looked like he was going to spend the rest of the day with Sylphiel. He sighed to himself while Amelia and Zelgadiss talked amongst themselves.

Though, he should be grateful that Lina left how she did. Spending less time with Lina would surely allow him to forget his love for her. And yet, everything reminded him of her so he can never truly be away from her, nor could he forget. That was why he is spending more time with Sylphiel. Hopefully, being around someone completely opposite would help him fall out of love.

* * *

"I told you, didn't I?" Filia was closing the door to her office. "Get back to class and I'll give you back the car keys."

"But, Filia," Val whined next to her. "I'm taking this girl out tonight and I-"

"Not until I speak to all your teachers and find out what your status in school is." She snapped. "I am not raising a hooligan."

"I became one when you made Lina and Gourry babysit me last year." Val stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped away complaining. Filia scoffed.

"You were still an immature freshman!"

"Filia." From out of nowhere, Milgazia had appeared from hiding and judging from his voice, he was really close. Filia turned her head around; her eyes squinted in anger to see him standing just a foot behind her. He smiled at the sight of her face and opened his long arms, expecting to get a hug from the woman. "You look beautiful-"

"I can't believe you." She shuffled out of his reach and glared at him. "You went to this school, Milgazia. I thought you loved Royal High."

"I'm not the enemy here." Milgazia closed the distance between them, his hands reaching out to her. "I do love this school. For you."

"For me." Filia slapped his hands and turned her body completely away. "Then explain to me why YOU are doing this inspection? I thought random inspections were a waste of your time?"

"You know as well as I do that this institute is anything but a sad example of an education." This time, Milgazia cupped her pointy shoulders and pulled her backwards to his chest. "The Bandit Killer is employed here for fuck sake."

"She is a great teacher and a great friend."

"Her students have one of the worst test averages in the entire kingdom. She is not creditable to work in the educational system."

"I don't care-" Filia gasped when he whipped her body around and made her face him. Milgazia was just inches away from kissing her mouth and she immediately thrashed against him. "L-Let me go-"

"I want to talk about us." Stronger, he shook her limp. "Don't you want to talk about us?" Filia opened her mouth to speak however she spotted Xellos walking from behind Milgazia. A finger was pressed against his lips, hinting her to keep silent.

"I think about you, Filia." He proceeded to tell her. "I know you think about me-" Suddenly, Xellos wrapped his skinny hands around and covered the stern man's eyes. At this time, Filia wiggled out of Milgazia's grip and took several steps away. She watched on curiously while Xellos childishly kept Milgazia's eyes covered.

"Guess who?"

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off."

"Not even a guess?" Xellos peeled his hands off and came around to face Milgazia's aggressive glare. "I forgot that you were always a party pooper."

"What do you want?" Milgazia snarled.

"I was just doing my regular hallway patrol when I noticed Fi-Chan being bothered by my college roommate." Xellos suddenly revealed and it sent Filia's mouth agape.

"You didn't tell me he was your roommate!" She pointed to the angry tall blonde man.

"You didn't ask," Xellos slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to speak into her ear. "Milgazia and I attended Saillune Admiration College for Education. We took the exact same classes, the exact same professors, dorm roommates for eight years straight, and we are the highest honor graduates in our class. You can basically say that..." He gave his college mate a sly look by the corner of his eyes and smirked to see his fists shaking. "We're like best friends."

"What he didn't tell you," Milgazia stomped forward and separated the purple-pervert from his ex. "He hacked into the college's system and made sure that we were assigned for the same classes. He made it so he can have it easy and copy off my hard work and-"

"Oh, Milgazia, don't you remember?" Xellos walked backwards as Milgazia aggressively came towards him. "Our grade point average?" His back touched the wall and before his former roommate cornered him, Xellos escaped barely and playfully went back to Filia's side.

"That has nothing to do with this." His escape didn't alter Milgazia and the taller man just went after him.

"I believe it does!" He wagged his pointer finger while looking over Filia's shoulders and grasping her by the elbows. "We had the same classes, professors, and grades, yet, I end up having a greater grade point average then Milgazia."

"Really?" Filia didn't mind Xellos' closeness, however eyed Milgazia as he came closer. "How big of a gap was the GPA?"

"He had a 4.0." Xellos shrugged his shoulders. "And I had a 5.9."

"There is no such thing of going over 4, Namagomi."

"I did a lot of community service, had many commitments with the student council since I was president, took extra Advance Placement classes to please mother, and I had the pleasure of tutoring Milgazia over the course of our classes together." Just when Milgazia was about to separate the two again, he met Xellos' grinning expression. "Have you forgotten all that, Milly?"

"Milly?" Filia finally cracked a smile during the whole ordeal. "I didn't know you had a nickname too."

"I choose to not inform anybody of that idiotic name!" The mention of his nickname forced Milgazia into a furious manner. He reached for Filia's arm however she saw this coming and drew closer to the Namagomi. She even wrapped both arms around Xellos' thin waist, choosing the pervert over him. This made Xellos smile and Milgazia growl.

"We will continue this later, Filia." Milgazia grumbled nastily at her, which made Filia gulp and hide part of her face into Xellos' neck.

"I won't be late." Xellos said instead. Milgazia snorted at the clown and walked past him, roughly hitting his shoulder. Once out of earshot, Filia looked upon her savior. Xellos was still watching Milgazia stomp away and with such an unfamiliar expression; it caused her to blush to see such a knightly look on his face.

"Thank you, Xellos." She whispered and it immediately grabbed Xellos' attention away. "You came at the perfect time." He stared at her genuine smile and suddenly, he moved her body against his and tightly wrapped his arms around her body. A deep fiery color flustered on her face when Xellos opened his slit eyes slightly. His intense amethyst eyes stared intently into her golden orbs.

"It's my pleasure and duty to save you, my Fi-Chan." Filia's mouth opened, an appalled and quite revolting look taking her face.

"Pleasure? D-Duty? MY FI-CHAN?" She questioned aloud and gasped when he pushed their tangled bodies to the wall. Xellos grinned provocatively and rubbed their foreheads together, making her face burned hotter than hell.

"Yes, my Fi-Chan." He whispered and puckered his lips to accept a reward from the counselor. Gathering her senses, Filia retracted her hand free and shoved him off. She then barked at the snickering man after the moment of intense awkwardness surpassed.

"I BELONG TO NOBODY." With a dramatic turn, she started towards the opposite direction from where Milgazia went. "MEN ARE ALL THE SAME." Filia said aloud and yet, as she was about to turn the corner in the hallway, she looked back at Xellos. He remained standing where she had pushed him and was smiling at her. Filia saw that contagious smile and it was unfortunate for she smiled back and it gave Xellos the satisfactory to follow after her.

* * *

He stood outside of Sylphiel's balcony with a glass of champagne in his hand; her condo was at the perfect spot to view the magnificent Saillune castle in the distance. Gourry let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the railing, taking sips of the bubbly drink until his dinner host joined him.

"Dinner should be done in a few minutes." Sylphiel arrived with a smile and tint of blush. "I'm sorry it's taking so long. I should've had it prepared in the oven when you arrived."

"It's my fault. I should've called to let you know that I was coming early." Gourry turned his body to her. "Take as much time as you want, Sylphiel. I'll wait forever for your cooking." He said this with a charming smile. Unable to contain her strong emotions, the long-haired beauty grabbed hold of Gourry's arm and looked up at him.

"Thank you for having dinner with me." She said straightforward-like.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Gourry chuckled. Sylphiel securely wrapped both her arms around his and held him against her curvy frame.

"May I reveal... something personal, Gourry-Sama? I've always wanted to tell you but... I simply did not have the courage," She gulped after a tense awkward moment. "U-Until now." Gourry waited patiently. Sylphiel stared at him; her pounding heart beat louder each long second passed. Noticing a strand of her hair falling, Gourry reached up and fixed it. Her eyes widen when his fingertips touched the back of her ear.

"I can see your face now."

"G-Gourry-Sama." Sylphiel lowered her eyes to her feet, suddenly too nervous and shy to tell him. Since she looked away, Gourry turned his attention to the surrounding mighty mountains of the kingdom of Saillune. "Um, I…" She fumbled. "I… I think I'm in lo-"

"Sylphiel." He interrupted her suddenly. "Am I an idiot?" Sylphiel was speechless for she was too shocked to hear such an admirable man question himself.

"I don't think I'm an idiot." Gourry broke into a smirk. "Everyone calls me an idiot… perhaps I am an idiot. But I know that my heart isn't." He said this with such pride that Sylphiel became confused. Then, Gourry met with her intent eyes and shrugged.

"I think my heart is actually really smart." He chuckled slightly. "However, lately, it's been acting funny and it's not… working with me." Sylphiel's entire face bloomed in redness when Gourry mentioned this while staring intently at her. She logically believed that he was talking about her. "Do you know what I'm talking about, Sylphiel?"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE FEELING." Her grip on his arm tightened. "AND-AND-AND," Sylphiel calmed her tension and confessed her long awaited truth. "I... I-I feel the... same way too." Gourry stared at her for a few seconds before giving a smile.

"Y-You know, Gourry-Sama," His smile encouraged her to keep speaking. "I don't think you're an idiot." Sylphiel told him. "I think... I think that you're actually pretty smart."

"Thanks, Sylphiel. That's nice of you to say." Seeing her shiver when a wind ran by, Gourry wrapped his secure arm around her waist while Sylphiel identified the closeness as him wanting to be near her. She saw his smiling expression and couldn't help herself. Her hands reached to his broad shoulders and lifted her body on to her toes. Gourry saw her lips puckered towards him and she simply waited for his response.

"That's a funny face." He suddenly pointed to her face, laughing as he did this. Sylphiel sighed in great despair. Her first attempt failed.

(Day 02 of HELL)

The student in the rear of the classroom looked up, only to return to her work before she got caught. As multiple students lifted their heads, they watched curiously their redheaded teacher stare wondrously out their class window. Lina leaned her chin against her arms, watching the activity in the schoolyard. Running laps with his kids, Gourry was leading the class around the yard, constantly blowing his whistle for them to keep up.

Rumors were spreading throughout the school that the handsome Physical Education Teacher was seeing somebody AND it wasn't the Bandit Killer. Lina rolled her eyes each time she would overhear students passing the chatter in the hallways.

So what? The two most popular teachers in the school got together. AND? Lina simply did not understand what the big deal was. Gourry and Sylphiel are just together, what was the big commotion that got the entire school to erupt like it did? And honestly, Lina believed that they weren't going to stay together for long. Their sudden relationship would last to a week and like the sad puppy that he is, Gourry is going to come whimpering back to Lina. He will be CRAWLING and BEGGING for her permission to fall back in love with her. The very idea made Lina want to throw up.

"MEN," Lina scoffed aloud and threw her arms up. "Are all the same." At this remark, she removed herself from the window and walked back to her teaching podium. It was there, she finally noticed the suit standing at the rear of her classroom, his clipboard already filled with notes.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Lina shouted without thinking and the boy in the front row spoke softly.

"Inverse-Sensei, he came in at the start of the lesson… He was there the entire time while you were daydreaming."

"Geez, Milgazia, you should have said something." The teacher approached his side and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I almost mistook you as a student!"

"Not really attentive, are you?" Milgazia muttered while making a note on his clipboard. Lina leaned close to look at what he had written about her however the man quickly moved it out of her nosy eyes and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Since I didn't notice you," Lina followed with distance between them. "Can we just forget about my fuck-up and start over?"

"Language, Lina." Milgazia snapped like a parent does to his child. "There is no such thing as 'start over' in my inspection. Once I have written it down in the report, it will remain in the report." He took over an empty seat and motioned Lina to proceed to the podium.

"I am guessing that you saw my performance report by Yamasaki?" She snickered on her way to the teaching stand. Milgazia sighed; he flicked a few pages of notes up to quickly glance at the said-report clipped behind.

"The worst report that I have ever reviewed. It is a wonder that you are still working at this establishment." He replied and folded his hands on his knee. "No matter, you will be removed once I turn in my report." Anger flustered the Bandit Killer silent and terrible thoughts were running through her mind. Should she wait until end of class to punch her fist through his teeth or should she just do it now?

"I'm waiting, Lina." The man in the suit broke her wandering thoughts and reminded her that she needed this job to keep her from being hungry.

"Anything you say, Boss!" She chippered happily and turned her head towards her student, who could see the terrible shadowy gaze upon her eyes. "Turn to page 147 and let's LEARN something today." They all knew that this inspection will not turn well for her, for Milgazia, and especially for them.

* * *

Zelgadiss glared at Milgazia at the end of his classroom; the persistent inspector had written over 7 pages of notes about the chain smoking history teacher and it didn't look like it was going to stop. The all-male students had their heads turned toward the stranger as well, glowering at Milgazia with disgusted sneers.

"Who's the new meat, Greywards?" A boy sitting near Milgazia asked, he was closely observing him with their faces just inches away.

"Nobody." Zelgadiss replied and began to writing down essay questions on the chalkboard. "Turn to chapter 8." However the loyal students ignored their teacher and continued to bother the overseer with soft threats.

"Messing with Greywards, man?" A student raised his pencil and poked Milgazia in his shoulder.

"Don't you know that messing with him is like messing with all of us?" Another student leaned over his table to show off the dangerous tattoo on his forearm. Milgazia simply disregarded them and watched Zelgadiss.

"Piece of shit." A boy scoffed at the suit. Finally noticing his students were still bothering Milgazia, Zelgadiss threw his chalk at the one boy poking the inspector with the pencil, accurately hitting him on the head.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"We're defending your honor, Greywards!" The entire class of boys stood up from their chairs, proud to reveal their loyalty to him. "This ass is making a mockery of our beloved teacher and that's not cool!"

"We remember the time you helped us, Greywards." A boy in the front started to weep. "You told us to believe in ourselves and we will be great." A few more students began wiping their tears with their sleeves.

"YOU MADE US WHOLE AGAIN, GREYWARDS!"

"I did nothing of that nature." Zelgadiss said over their cries, completely unaltered by their strong emotions. "Stop wailing and get back to your seats before I deduct 50 points out of your upcoming test." At this remark, the students returned to their seats and began their essay questions. Zelgadiss looked when Milgazia let out a sudden snort; he was scribbling on his clipboard with a shake of his head.

"Threatening your students with poor grades? Now, is that anyway of motivating individuals who are yearning to learn?" Forcing himself to be silent, Zelgadiss grabbed another chalk and angrily returned to the board. At least he did not swear like Lina.

* * *

Lina and Zelgadiss looked over their horrible reviews. Both were livid, dumbfounded, and absolutely stabled to murder the inspector after school.

"I do NOT swear and scream at my students! I am a lovable character and should be given an award for even dealing with those rotten kids!" Lina threw her review at the table in front of her. She reached for the basket of snacks at her side and aggressively shoved each one in her mouth.

"There are negative marks on every section of my inspection." Even Zelgadiss dumped his stapled papers on the table and grabbed a handful of Lina's snacks to cool him. The cigarette he was smoking was not calming his nerves at all. Picking the papers from off her desktop, Amelia looked what was on their reviews and gave out a sudden disgust.

"You punched a student in the face, Zelgadiss-San?" She gasped and looked at the teacher, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "A-And, Lina-San, you called one of your students an ass-licker and made him cry! IN FRONT OF MILGAZIA-SAN!"

"I don't give a fuck if that bastard was there or not. That ass-licker deserved it." The redhead raised her legs on the edge of Amelia's desk and leaned into her chair.

"Not only did you call him an ass-licker and made him cry, you even threw him across the room and kicked him in the crouch!" Glancing back and forth at the terrible reviews, Amelia glared at the two educators. "These reviews are unacceptable! Do you know what happens when he finds you intolerable of teaching? You will be fired!"

"This is the way I teach my students and if the bastard doesn't think I'm qualified for the job, I'll kick his ass!" Lina said with such furious fire in her eyes. Zelgadiss just snorted and softly mentioned that he would prefer another job.

"That arrogant bastard." Lina crossed her arms. "I can't believe him… After all I did for him, he fucking throws me under the fucking bus!" It was at this time Amelia asked whatever she did for him. "Milgazia was my educator supervisor. He suggested Royal High to me and helped me get this job. In return I set him up with Filia."

"He gave you a job for a date with Filia-San?" Lina nodded. "I don't believe he owes you anymore courtesies."

"I SET HIM UP WITH THE WOMAN OF HIS FUCKING DREAMS! HE OWES ME AT LEAST 5 MORE FAVORS!" Getting out of her chair, Lina paced around in Amelia's office and kicked at whatever fixture was in her way. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD IF I LOSE THIS JOB! KILL HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"Now, now," Amelia calmed the redhead since her coatrack was broken into two by Lina's strong kick. "Milgazia-San seemed like a very nice person when I came in contact with him. He walked in here with a sick child earlier and left once he made sure that the child was going to be alright." She opened her desk drawer and took out a sheet of paper.

"He even inspected me during his short visit! He thought I could use some criticism for my hard work and gave me such great suggestions." She handed her written review to Lina. "I'm sure once you read my report that you will see that Milgazia-San has a kind heart."

"Did you read your report yet, Amelia?" Lina asked after glancing through the paper.

"I was going to read it during lunch." She giggled and dramatically flipped the ends of her hair away from her neck. "Did I really do a great job or was he just teasing me?" Lina passed the paper to Zelgadiss, who sighed and began reading aloud.

"Amelia is a perfectionist." Amelia grinned, obviously flattered that someone finally recognized her great work habits. "Who pays more attention to her looks then to the care of the students. She should stop adjusting herself in the mirror and start paying more attention to the task at hand. Furthermore, she is far from the dress code and will not receive full payment of her payroll until she starts dressing like a professional and not of a porn star."

"WHAT?" Amelia swiped the report from his hands and completely looked it over. "WHAT KIND OF A HEARTLESS SCOUNDREL WRITE SUCH A THING? HE'S AN UNJUST CREATURE! I DO NOT DRESS LIKE A PORN STAR!"

"Alright, Amelia!" Lina cheered at the woman's outburst.

"LET'S GO, LINA-SAN! ONWARD TO THIS BAD MAN!" Amelia dashed out of her office with Lina at her heels. Left alone in the office, Zelgadiss took this opportunity to sit in Amelia's office chair. There were four mirrors facing him on the desk and he turned each one away. The cold hard truth was too much for the young woman.

"Porn star…" Zelgadiss picked up a photo frame with a recent picture of Amelia and Lina, walking down a street with himself and Gourry carrying loads of their shopping bags. He looked over the tight top and mini-skirt she was wearing in the photograph and snorted. "More like a 16 year old who's looking for a prom date." Nonetheless, Zelgadiss continued to contemplate where he should take the Prom Queen to their first date.

* * *

Milgazia watched Filia and Xellos converse together in the middle of the hallway. Xellos was looking over Filia's shoulder as she showed him the school's profile status. After their tangle yesterday, Filia never split away from Xellos' side or rather he refused to leave her alone and would follow her like a sick child wanting attention from a parent. Surprisingly enough, Filia allowed this and from what Milgazia was witnessing, she enjoyed the pervert's company. Milgazia's line of restraint dissolved a bit thinner when they began laughing after their foreheads bump from being so close.

"HALT, VILLAIN!" Unknown if it was targeted towards him, Milgazia turned around to see Amelia and Lina behind him. Amelia held her hips while Lina had her arms crossed over her chest; they each held their horrible reviews in their hand. "YOU HAVE BEEN USING YOUR POWERS FOR EVIL AND MISCONDUCT!"

"She means that you're an asshole!" Lina translated.

"YOU ARE BEING CHARGED WITH A FIST OF JUSTICE AND A KICK TO RIGHTEOUSNESS!"

"She means that we're going to kick your ass to kingdom come!" The redhead smacked her fist against her open palm and pointed at him. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"She means prepare to get hurt in the name of JUSTICE!" Amelia rephrased with her own fist raised in the air. It was then Filia raced over and pulled the ladies away by their earlobes, dragging them away from Milgazia.

"What are you two DOING?" She snarled at their sore expressions when she got them to the end of the hallway. "DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?"

"It is HIS fault, Filia-San! He gave me a horrible review! He insulted my care for the students!" Amelia handed her report to Filia.

"Look what he gave me!" Lina shoved hers over Amelia's and Filia took a glance at it as well with outrage.

"What is this?" She scowled. "I understand Lina's report but Amelia? She does not deserve such preposterous comments!" As result, Filia and Amelia marched up to Milgazia while leaving Lina deeply questioning her teaching skill.

"What is the meaning of this?" Filia waved the reports in his face. "This is unacceptable. CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY."

"I'm not the enemy here. I'm doing my job." Milgazia snorted at the two ladies. "And I can't simply CHANGE the reports. It's been already faxed to my office and filed into the records." He was still distraught about Filia's closeness with Xellos and her raised voice was not helping his temperament.

"YOU'RE doing your job?" Filia scoffed aloud. "No, Milgazia! You're trying to get rid of them!" She then threw the stapled papers at his chest, causing nearby onlookers to pause in their normal routine.

"What if I am?" An evil smile spread across his face. "What are you going to do? Tell on me?" Filia opened her mouth to give a nasty reply until a hand blocked her lips.

"Well, I can construct something up my sleeve." Xellos appeared between them, a large grin on his face; the sight of this purple-haired man made Milgazia scowl.

"What can you do, freak? Open your eyes?" He insulted, though Xellos kept his smile. "If you haven't realized yet, I am in a position to either pass or fail your nonsense faculty." Milgazia then looked upon Filia who was holding Xellos' arm. Glancing at how tight she was holding onto him, he gave her a very hard look that got her to flinch.

"Control your temper, Orphan." A cruel insult passed his lips and Filia couldn't believe it.

"You…" Her entire body shook. Turning quickly to block his image from her eyes, Xellos grabbed her shoulders and spun her toward Amelia.

"I'll handle this." He whispered loud enough for Milgazia to hear. Filia took a shaky breath and nodded, her body still shaking from the verbal abuse. As Amelia held her back, Xellos looked at Milgazia with an immediate change in his attitude.

"You should know better to not use foul language towards a delicate creature-"

"I can say whatever I want." Milgazia took several steps to close the distance between them. "You, however, are a pest." He grabbed Xellos by his collar and gave a light shake. "Stay away from her. She does not belong to you."

"Oh my," Xellos let out a soft chuckle, his piercing eyes meeting with Milgazia. "Are you perhaps jealous? Jealous that she prefers a sick freak like me over you?" At that remark, the man in the white suit thrust Xellos' body to the wall, ignoring the gasps from the stunned kids. Milgazia pushed him hard against the paint, squeezing his thin neck slightly. Uncomfortably though, Xellos let out a choking laugh until the tension around his throat went tighter.

"What are you snickering about, freak?"

"How exactly…" His eyes were fluttering at each breath. "How exactly are you going to get her back… when she has no intention to get close to you?" At this, Milgazia turned his head to look at Filia. His aggression lessened when he saw how mortified she was, except Xellos' snicker was irritating him.

"SHUT UP." Milgazia snapped at him, his icy eyes glared deeply at the cheeky man. "I'll condemn this institute so fast – I guarantee that even your sniveling ruses won't get you out." Leaning so close to where the tips of their noses touch, Milgazia flashed his teeth in hostility. "Stay out of my way."

"Are you threatening me or calling me slow because I can run awfully fast." Xellos continued to joke. "I did come in 3rd place in the Saillune marathon last year-"

"SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INFURIATING YOUR VOICE IS?" Without a thought, Milgazia pulled back his fist, intended for Xellos' grinning expression, until someone grabbed his wrist just before he swung. He didn't need to look upon the person who stopped him; she was already forcing him off Xellos easily with her great strength.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lina stepped around and came between the two men, she was still holding onto Milgazia's wrist. "This is a well-organized institute that educates children. NOT to promote violence." After an intense stare-down, Xellos was finally released and Lina unhanded Milgazia accordingly.

"You are a prime example of nonviolence, Bandit Killer." Milgazia muttered crudely and she just smirked.

"I try." Giving one last snort, Milgazia turned the opposite direction from where Filia and Amelia stood and took his time to fix his crinkled suit. As he smoothed the fabric out and readjusted his cuff links, he gave a loud sigh of fatigue.

"As an alumnus, I know Private Royal High School better than any of you." Milgazia folded his suit collar properly before turning around to face the faculty. "This institute produced greatness. Intelligent, sophisticated scholars graduated from this institution and discovered great peak of success." He then glanced at all the students that had gathered around.

"However, it is no longer a prestige school. It has become a rubbish club for delinquents." Looking at the educators now, Milgazia just scoffed. "And it became that way because of uncaring teachers like you." The crowd winced in anger at such an offensive comment.

"You slaughtered the school that I once loved." He met with Filia's eyes; she was covering her mouth to stop the reoccurring gasps of shock. "It will never be the same with failures employed here and that is why, it is my mission to get rid of all of you." Milgazia spotted Zelgadiss and Gourry shoving their way into the crowd and immediately turned to make his exit. However, Lina wasn't about to let him leave.

"Why you-!" She lunged after him but was caught unexpectedly by Xellos; he pulled her back by her waist and allowed all her appendages to wave in the air. "UNHAND ME! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"Have a nice day, Milly! We'll talk again real soon!" Xellos cheerfully called, pretending that the entire show-down had never happened.

"DAMMIT, XELLOS! UNHAND ME!" When her boss finally let her go, Lina spun around and gave him a powerful jab in his gut that made him curl forward. "WHY DID YOU HOLD ME BACK?" She didn't seem to care that she had punched her superior, only that he had stopped her. "THAT BASTARD DESERVES MY FUCKING FIST DOWN HIS THROAT-"

"That BASTARD is the only chance this school has left." Xellos dropped to his butt and rubbed his sore stomach gently. "If he finds more than 20 teachers unable to perform their duties, he has the official right to close this institute." Panting now, he looked up at Lina with one eye open and the other closed with pain. "If he closes this institute, it is another reason for the Board to order condemnation."

"That fucking…" Instead of his stomach, Lina hit Xellos on his head and blamed him for provoking Milgazia in the first place. She turned her attention when Zelgadiss and Gourry finally got through the surrounding crowd. "Here comes the cavalry, FINALLY! What took you idiots so long?"

"I was smoking." Zelgadiss held a new cigarette in his mouth.

"I was eating." Gourry balked to see Xellos in pain. "What happened?" While Lina informed Zelgadiss and Gourry, Filia went to Xellos' side. She took his cheek in her palm, making him realize that she was present. It was there she whispered her apologies to him.

"For what?" Xellos childishly rubbed his cheek into her hand. "For protecting my best friend?" He said this so loud that the unaware teachers looked to Filia; even Lina, Zel, Gourry, and Amelia turned to see her reaction at this sudden announcement. Shockingly, she smiled and combed Xellos' bothersome bangs away from his eyes.

"A Namagomi for a best friend…" She sighed softly, only to giggle afterwards. "Sounds like fun."

"Well then!" Completely healed by her words, Xellos jumped to his feet and happily tucked his yellow spotted tie back in its place. "I believe we have a dire situation in this school and it needs to be resolved fairly quickly."

"You heard him, guys." Gourry clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention. "We need to figure out an easier and faster way to the cafeteria. I propose an underground access tunnel." He proudly exclaim his proposal while the crowd of students dispersed.

"Close your eyes and breathe." Lina took a deep breath. She massaged her temples as Gourry showed his co-workers the blueprint of his proposition. "He's mentally retarded. Just close your eyes and breathe. Remember the breathing method."

* * *

Milgazia rushed out of the building with an unlit cigarette between his lips. The door slammed loudly behind him and he leaned against it as he reached for his lighter in his pants pocket. When he finally found his torch, the deep end of his jacket pocket started to vibrate. First thing first, Milgazia burned the end of his cigarette and then went after his phone.

"What?" He answered it rudely until he realized who was at the other end of the line. Milgazia paced near the building, arguing with the man on the phone and going through his stagnant cigarettes. "There are only a handful of moronic workers that I can easily get rid of, the rest are qualified for their position."

"You told me that you can get this done, Milgazia." A dirty grumble whispered into his ear. "Do not make me worry."

"There are other ways to condemn a school." Blowing smoke from his nostrils, Milgazia threw the used nicotine stick away and reached for another one. "Let me worry about the school. YOU just worry about your end of the bargain."

"You will get the full support of the Board for the upcoming election, President."

"AND for the election after that." Milgazia inputted and the voice started to laugh. The phone went into a sudden dial-tone; the man had hung up on him. Closing his flip-phone slowly, he turned his head to look upon Private Royal High's main building.

It stood exactly how it stood when he was still a student. With a cool-tan color and its olive shutters, this school appeared so robust and trusting. Why, if it was a human, it was probably confused and heartbroken to witness one of its own students betraying it. In truth, Milgazia held no feelings to and against the school; he was just a greedy man who wanted to remain in control and if it meant snuffing his childhood for a bunch of unfair politicians, he will do it.


	8. Chapter 08 Day 3 and LOVE

**Chapter 08: Day 3 and LOVE**

(Day 03 of HELL)

This was it, the perfect timing. He had contemplated this over and over again. It was the middle of the third class; all the students would be too tired from lunch to interrupt and the teachers were busy teaching their lessons. As for Zelgadiss, he had a particular skill to draw out his history lecture, in which causes his students to fall asleep in sheer boredom. So, yes, this was the perfect timing to ask the attractive Nurse out on their second date.

Releasing all the nerves in his body and checking his breath, Zelgadiss entered through the Nurse's office quietly. He spotted her instantly. Amelia was standing in front of the tall cabinets, looking up at the packed boxes that were pleasantly out of her reach.

"This is why I told Xellos-Sempai to provide me with a shorter cabinet… or a stool at least." She grumbled to herself as she dragged a chair over and set it against the cabinet. Not yet discovered, Zelgadiss took this opportunity to watch her, smirking as he did. Amelia removed her high heels and with bare feet, she climbed on the seat and pushed to her painted toenails. She groaned and reached; softly cursing and leaning while the packaged was pulled forward, inch-by-inch, by her mere fingertips.

"I DID IT!" Amelia immediately cheered when she finally got the box off its place, only to realize the heaviness of the package. Then, the stool began to shake. She tried to keep balance however the stool tipped strongly to the left and her body with it. Holding the box close to her chest, Amelia waited for the sore impact that was going to occur in a few seconds until two supporting arms caught her in mid-air.

Zelgadiss sighed in relief; he had caught her in time. Straightening his body, he looked upon her face when she made a noise. Her expression was adorable and her cheeks were bursting with pink, Amelia whispered his name. The way she speaks his name was sufficient reward. Zelgadiss smiled at her flawless appearance and lowered his face close enough to where there were inches between their noses.

"There isn't a substitute for the School Nurse, you know." He handsomely responded and feeling her heart thrashing so loud in her chest by his sudden entrance, Amelia became overwhelmed and covered her blushing face with her tiny hands.

"This is so embarrassing…" She cried lightly over this humiliation and Zelgadiss just smiled larger. He had discovered it earlier on their first date; Amelia tends to get embarrassed easily and he enjoyed seeing her upsetting expression, especially when she whines. He found this act adorable and simply wonderful.

Finally back on the floor, Amelia withdrew from Zelgadiss and looked around the floor. He watched with arms still open as she got to her knees and searched under the furniture. She had found her left heel easily however the right had gone missing! It was when Zelgadiss reached behind her desk did she spot her pink right heel.

"Oh! Thank you, Zelgadiss-San!" She hopped to her feet and reached to take her heel back. However Zelgadiss knelt down and took her right leg. "I-I can do it!" She protested, already ashamed for being rescued and now too panicky that he was acting like a slave to her.

He ignored her and proceeded to mortify her greater. His long fingers ran behind her thin, slender leg and paused where her lovely ankle set. Gently, Zelgadiss tilted her foot forward and slid the heel on. He looked up from where he was, catching her twinkling blue eyes. Intensely staring deeply at each other's eyes, his fingers went up her right leg and over her tight skirt as he rose to his feet. Amelia squirmed when his hands touched the back of her bare thighs and up her hips; a shy whine released from her lips. Zelgadiss' touch made her fidget with anticipation and embarrassment. It was a good embarrassment.

"Um, um…" Amelia couldn't find the words to speak and kept averting her eyes everywhere. She stopped when he pressed their foreheads together, making her look upon him and realize their nearness.

"Did you have a fun time last night?" The subject changed and Amelia was grateful for that.

"Last night was just heavenly." Her eyes gleamed at the topic. At a quarter to 5, Zelgadiss picked her up on his motorcycle and took her to the other side of the kingdom. They had dinner outdoors and desert at another location. And, for a special treat, they went to an empty parking lot and he gave her the exclusive to ride his bike. She enjoyed their date very much, but more enjoyed what happened when the date ended. Zelgadiss finally admitted his feelings and in the end result, he was invited into her apartment. Nothing happened; they just held each other while watching an old movie and when it was done, Zelgadiss left after several tight hugs and a wonderful first kiss.

"It was the best first date ever." Zelgadiss smiled at her response and since their foreheads were still pressed together, Amelia pushed herself to her toes and puckered her lips to kiss him like she did the night before; except he pulled away just before she could. Stunned at his abrupt leave, Amelia watched him walk to his bed behind her desk and sit down on the edge.

"Then, would you…" She could tell that he was nervous by the way he kept his eyes averted away so Amelia patiently waited for him to continue. Zelgadiss hesitantly glanced at her; she was waiting with eyes open with excitement. It was his turn to get embarrassed. Why was he still nervous? They had an incredible first date and even kissed; he was sure that Amelia will say yes to a second date.

"Would you…" Yet, Zelgadiss was worried and returned his eyes to the ground. "You know…" He finished with this and fortunate for him, Amelia understood.

"I'm free tonight." She sat next to him on the bed and gave a big smile. "We can have dinner."

"What time are you free?" Zelgadiss asked while nudging their shoulders together.

"I should be free when school is done for the day." Amelia playfully nudged back bringing a smile on his face.

"Then I'll meet you at the teacher's lounge after work." He slid off the bed and started toward the door. He had to go back, his students would be waking soon and that can cause immense chaos.

"If you are busy tonight, we can have dinner on another night." The nurse began to say and when he got to the door, Zelgadiss looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not busy tonight."

"Why are we starting our date so early?" She questioned and Zelgadiss shrugged again.

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you as early as I can." Unaware of how romantic he was being already, Zelgadiss worsened Amelia's blush by smiling. She returned a large smile and settled into her office chair as Zelgadiss left.

Walking in the empty hallway, the history teacher couldn't control the small bounces in his stride. Although he was resistant at first, Zelgadiss could not stop himself from falling for her. Amelia was unlike any other woman he met; she is gentle, beautiful, thoughtful, silly, and the complete opposite of him. She is a dream and he is just the lucky hermit to have her come true. Before turning the corner, Zelgadiss did a complete body-twirl and chuckled while doing so.

"Zel… gadiss?" Approaching the same hallway corner, Gourry and Xellos saw the entire joyful performance. They stood frozen with extreme shock. Both had never seen Royal High's Satan act so joyful and it horrified them, especially Gourry. Awkwardly smoothing his bent form, Zelgadiss cleared his clogged throat and immediately changed his appearance.

"You idiots didn't see anything." He snarled and the two idiots nodded, still in shock.

* * *

This was a good day. There was only a single student infraction and just 3 stacks of work that needed to be done by the end of the day. Today was the kind of day that Filia looked forward for. And since today was an easy and relaxing day, Filia had her favorite tea brewing and most peaceful classical music playing softly in the background. As an added bonus, the school chefs had made her a batch of delicious double chocolate chip cookies.

"NAMAGOMI!" She shrieked to see Xellos eating her last cookie. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?" Swiping the cookie from his mouth, Filia stuffed it in hers and pointed to the door. "DON'T BOTHER ANSWERING THAT QUESTION! JUST GET OUT!"

"Do you like salmon?" Instead of leaving, Xellos sat down in a chair and crossed his skinny legs. He was not planning to leave just yet.

"Salmon?" The sudden change in topic instantly altered her attitude. "I love salmon. It's my favorite fish."

"Great!" Xellos rubbed his hands together and stood up from the chair. "I know this great seafood restaurant with the best salmon dish in the entire kingdom."

"Really? I'll love to go-"

"I'll pick you up tonight." He suddenly stated and Filia's eyes flung wide.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm going to pick you up for dinner tonight." Xellos leaned forward, hovering over her desk. "It'll be a DATE."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"This is way overdue, Fi-Chan. We haven't had a moment to ourselves to talk about us." He reached over and touched her stunned face. "Why can't it be like when we were children? When we were naive childhood sweethearts?"

"WE WERE NEVER NAIVE CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS!" Filia screamed and pulled away from his comforting hand. However the principal snickered and walked backwards to leave.

"You didn't say no!" He opened the door. "I'll pick you up at 7. Dress flaunting in sex!"

"I-I didn't say anything! Xellos, wait!" She called after him but he was already gone. Alone in the office, Filia's relaxing and easy day had just did a complete 180. She shouldn't have jinxed herself…

* * *

Lina peered around the corner. Her red eyes squinted. Gourry and Sylphiel were chatting against the window still and were standing close to one another. Lina snorted; she couldn't hear a damn thing! A low growl stirred beneath her breath when Sylphiel laughed and playfully pushed Gourry's shoulder with a blush. At that instance, Lina decided that she needed to get close!

"Gourry-Sama, what are you doing tonight?" Sylphiel asked innocently, she was already used to taking initiative and not bothered hesitating. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"After the gym, Lina and I usually get ice cream around 6. I have nothing planned after that."

"Oh, good!" She clapped her hands happily. "I found this seafood restaurant and they are REALLY great! I heard from Xellos that it has the best salmon dish in the entire kingdom." A small gulp of anxiety. "W-Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Seafood?" Gourry scratched the back of his head. "Lina likes seafood." He abruptly said without realizing, in which made Sylphiel pout. The elegant woman crossed her long arms and looked away from him with an angry expression.

"Lina this, Lina that." She grumbled. "Gourry-Sama always talks about Lina."

"Really?" Gourry chuckled uneasily. "I… I didn't notice." Creeping behind a nervous and frighten student, Lina held the boy in front of her as she got closer.

"You always talk about her." Sylphiel proceeded to say. "It's quite displeasing and-and I don't like it."

"Oh…" Gourry leaned his back against the window. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Sylphiel and so, he tried to come up with an excuse. "I haven't been around Lina for a while. She's always busy with something so… I haven't been with her…" He looked up to see Sylphiel's bothered expression and shrugged. "Lina is my best friend-"

"Best friend or not, you always mention her in every conversation." She told him suddenly. "It's always Lina this… and Lina that…" Sylphiel paused for a second, only to ask him if he viewed Lina Inverse as more than a best friend.

"D-Do you have feelings for her, Gourry-Sama?" Sylphiel asked so straightforward that even Gourry was shocked to hear such an aggressive tone in her voice. Nonetheless, he had to decide now whether he did in fact have feelings for Lina. Nearby, Lina's grip tighten around the innocent student's waist, she waited anxiously for his response.

"No." Gourry decided even though his heart of calling him a liar. "She's just my best friend." It was the most heart wrenching sentence that he ever known and when he said it, a large smile appeared on Sylphiel's face.

"Let's have dinner tonight." He continued with their dinner plans. As the two return to their conversation, Lina went back around the corner with her human hiding prop. She released the student and ordered him back to his class. Once alone, Lina dragged her body down to the floor and sat with her head hung low between her legs. She listened to Sylphiel's excitement for the dinner date and tried hard to stop.

Her heart felt like it had been stomped flat on the ground. Gourry had no feelings for her and it hurt so much. Hearing him say the truth was so upsetting that Lina was having difficult time breathing. Why did it hurt so much? Their friendship is still intact; the only difference is that his adoring feelings for her have gone so why does it feel like she lost Gourry? Why does it feel like she lost everything? Most importantly, why does it feel like her heart and soul just died?

"So, this is where you went." Appearing in front of her, Zangulas stared with a smoking cigar between his teeth. "Filia is looking for you. She said something about Xellos and seafood, I don't know." Lina lifted her head. When she realized that it was just the biology teacher, she returned to her sad form. Zangulas removed his cigar. He was about to say something until he noticed what was around the corner. Gourry and Sylphiel were still talking. As he eavesdrop a part of their conversation, Zangulas understood perfectly and sat next to Lina. He stayed silent, continuing to smoke out of his cigar. Lina kept quiet until the couple left.

"Why…" She couldn't finish her sentence however Zangulas knew what she was asking.

"I am a scientist, woman, not a doctor." The biology teacher announced with smoke leaving his nostrils. Lina let out a soft mumble and nodded. Witnessing such an unfamiliar behavior made Zangulas sigh and so he went against his better judgment and continued.

"The feeling of grief, distress, pain, and crushing anguish," He listed which grabbed Lina's immediate attention. "It is grossly humorous to know such a strong anatomy can experience these ridiculous emotions." Zangulas glanced at Lina; she was completely engrossed in his voice.

"Even if it is the treacherous, merciless, Bandit Killer," He scoffed with a smirked. "It just proves that she is capable of love after all."

"L-L-L…" She couldn't dare say that absurd word out loud. It was revolting to her. "W-What are you talking about, Zangulas? I'm not in… with Gourry!"

"You need to shut up, Lina." Zangulas suddenly stated catching the redhead in surprise. "For once, listen to what everybody is telling you, especially your stupid heart." Then he left, leaving Lina alone with her racing thoughts and stupid aching heart.

* * *

Zelgadiss grabbed his motorcycle helmet and keys from on top his desk; he glanced over to Lina who was the only one in the teacher's lounge with him. She was sitting behind her desk and playing aggressively on her hand held game. Examination time: how is he going to get rid of the meddling redhead before Amelia arrives for their date?

"Are you going to the gym tonight?" It was the only thing he could think of.

"Duh." She didn't bother to take her eyes off the screen.

"Shouldn't you get going?" He pushed very strongly. "The gym is going to close in 3 hours and it takes you 30 minutes to get there by bus so you'll only have 2 and a half hours to exercise."

"Oh, really?" Lina finally looked up from her game to stare intently at him. She wasn't buying it. Suddenly, the door to the lounge opened causing Zelgadiss to turn his head and Lina to follow suit. A random teacher walked in to gather his things and left without saying a word to the two; Zelgadiss snorted and returned to Lina. She was grinning.

"Are you going to go to the gym tonight, Zel?" The gig was up. Lina suspected something and he had to act fast. Quickly, he went to her side and snatched the on-going video game from her hands. The redhead screeched when Zelgadiss clicked the console off.

"THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD?" Pulling at her long hair, Lina let out an even louder shriek. "THAT WAS THE CLOSEST I'VE BEEN TO THE FINAL LEVEL AND I FORGOT TO SAVE! YOU ASSHOLE!" This was a death sentence however it changed the topic and in good time since the door opened again and it was the individual Zelgadiss was waiting for.

"I heard that restaurant has very good reviews." Amelia entered with Gourry at her side, conversing intently about a seafood restaurant. At the appearance of the tall blonde, Lina got off her seat and began throwing all her personal things in her bag. Only to stop when Zelgadiss toss back her game and hit the towering stack of crap that was on her desk. Papers and books spilled off the edge of her table and scattered everywhere on the ground. Lina was too intent on leaving that she didn't give out one curse word and went on her knees to gather her things.

"It's supposed to be really good. Sylphiel said that it's worth the atmosphere and cheesy waiters." Gourry made it to his desk. He didn't take one glance at Lina as she frantically crawled on the floor, desperate to get out of there. Amelia didn't notice Lina as well for she saw Zelgadiss standing nearby and went straight to his side.

"Were you waiting long?" She whispered with a tiny smile.

"Did you tell Gourry about us?" Zelgadiss instantly asked. It was evident that he did not want anybody to know that they were seeing each other in a more intimate level. Amelia just shook her head, giggling as she did so. "Good. The last thing I want is for him to say 'I told you so' to my face."

"Why would Gourry-San say 'I told you so'?" Amelia curiously questioned and Zelgadiss grumbled that he would tell her over dinner.

"Hey, Amelia?" She twirled around at her name being called. "If you are still wondering about the restaurant, why don't you take Zel? I know Zelgadiss likes eating at luxurious, well-dined, tacky restaurants. Oh, and you know what else Zel likes? He likes-"

"Gourry!" Though he did not know that they were already dating, Gourry was still aggressively trying to set Zelgadiss with Amelia. Gourry laughed at Zelgadiss' blushing expression and watched him leave with Amelia giggling next to him. Once they left, he finally turned his attention to Lina who he had deliberately ignored for the whole day. She was jamming all her fallen materials into an already filled drawer next to him and Gourry crept behind.

"UWAH!" Lina jumped instantly from the feel of his heavy breathing on the back of her neck. At her sudden jolt, the packed desk drawer flung out and pushed everything she had put in there out.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lina dropped to her knees and continued to keep her eyes away from his face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gourry quickly apologized and joined her on the ground. As they fumbled to gather the papers, Lina reached to grab paper when Gourry's fingers collided with hers. As if he burned her, she retracted while he just continued to pick things up. Touching him felt strange now, even if it is on accident. Finally, carefully looking at him, Lina sat back on her heels and stared.

Gourry had always been there for her. Always kind, gentle, and understanding; he is always patient and never misused her trust. He is her best friend, however Gourry found Sylphiel. Lina knew it would be a matter of time until Sylphiel will take over her place as his best friend and she will not exist in his life. Yet, Gourry is here and acting like her best friend. Why? Sylphiel is going to be his best friend; why isn't he with her?

"What is it, Lina?" He answered her while gathering tossed papers from under the desk.

"Don't you have something to do with Sylphiel tonight?" He nodded. "Well, why aren't you getting ready? It's close to 4."

"I should go home and get ready for dinner but," Gourry managed to grab the crumpled ball of paper from under the desk and looked back, grinning at her. "Today is gym day. I don't want you to be alone on gym day." Lina's eyes clouded instantly with deep sorrow. So that was it. It was pity. He pitied her and is just acting to be her best friend. Gourry spun his head around when Lina purposely dropped the gathered items out of her arms, spilling it all over the ground.

"Why did you do that for?" He questioned but she ignored him. Grabbing her bag, she ignored her jacket on her chair and briskly walked around his body. "W-Wait for me!" Gourry rushed to his feet and followed her; only to go back to their desks to retrieve his duffle bag and her forgotten jacket. He was coming to her side until she abruptly stopped in front of the door.

"Lina?" At her sudden act, Gourry carefully looked her over. He noticed her tiny shoulders rising and falling, her breathing getting louder. "Are you… okay?" His hand reached for her elbow, intending to make her turn to him. At his soft touch, Lina nudged her arm away and tilted her body to the opposite direction.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was low and snippy. Still, Gourry continued to reach for her arm and at this, Lina retaliated and moved before he can touch her.

"I said don't touch me."

"Lina, what are you-"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, GOURRY!" Spinning quickly around, Lina shoved her hands at his broad chest. Gourry managed to catch himself from falling however he looked at her with shock. She was panting heavily in front of him, her hands twisting and shaking, her glossy eyes glaring. Usually, her eyes were filled with annoyance and madness, but now, it was filled with grief and hopelessness.

"I… I don't understand." Gourry bafflingly mentioned.

"Of course, you wouldn't. You are a STUPID waste of sperm!" He took a step toward her and Lina shoved him again. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Why, Lina?" His voice got slightly louder now. "Why can't I come near you?" Lina trembled at his question. She turned her body away from his view so he won't see her most vulnerable state. Her arms crossed over her small chest, trying to hold back the aching pain behind it.

"I…I'm leaving." Instead of answering, Lina headed for the door.

"NO." Gourry quickly moved and grab hold of her shoulder, preventing her from leaving. "Tell me. Tell me why you don't want me to come near you."

"Let me go," Her inner and physical walls were crumbling fast. Lina could literally feel her heart wailing for escape. "NOW."

"Not until you tell me." When she didn't say anything except stayed completely still, Gourry took this time to move close. "Just tell me what's wrong." His gentle voice was enticing to her eardrums and at every each inch his body moves closer, Lina swore that her heart was leaping for false affection and the pity he was approaching her with. No, she didn't want that. She wanted something else.

"I'll try and fix it." Gourry whispered and this instantly crumbled every wall she was holding up. "I'll fix whatever is wrong-"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?" Lina spun around and threw his hand off. "YOU! YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS WRONG!"

"Fine!" He caught her shoulders, trapping her in his sights now. "Just tell me what you want me to fix and I'll do it!"

"YOU… YOU…" Lina's lower lip trembled. Her body was in his grasp now; she couldn't turn or run away. She was being forced to stare at his gorgeous blue eyes and handsome face.

"I'm tired of always trying to figure out what you're thinking! You're hard to understand! So just tell me what's wrong with me and I'll fix it!" Even now, though she knew that he pities her, Gourry was still kind and willing. Lina released a gurgling noise behind her throat and choked loudly.

"I-Idiot…" Large droplets of tears slowly formed out of her eyes and before Gourry can express his shock, she punched him with all her strength against his left cheek. He instantly fell to the ground and struggled to sit up. Lina had never hit him that hard before. Nor did he ever saw her cry. He touched his swollen cheek gently and tried to compute what was happening.

"I don't want to be best friends anymore." Gourry raised his head, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to be your best friend, Gourry." Her tears had been wiped away and she was merely staring at him. Gourry stared back however with sorrowful emotions. His usual happiness left from his face, Gourry looked defeated, finished, and moreover, his heart dropped out of its cavity and drifted in his bottomless stomach. Unable to keep staring, Lina started for the door, breaking Gourry's speechless daze.

"Lina, wait!" He reached his hand out, attempting to stop her with just the use of his voice. Lina did stop only to look back at him. Using every effort to keep her there, Gourry lifted her jacket that he had been holding the entire time. Lina cringed at his sudden kindness and it caused tears to flood her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut to not see him any longer and sprinted out of the room, leaving Gourry to collapse on the floor and go into an isolated state.

* * *

Filia squealed as she looked through the menu and pointed at the photos.

"Look at this one! I want this one!" Only to gasp when she noticed something else and quickly changed her mind. "Never mind, I want this one!" Filia giggled, she felt like a kid in a candy store. On the other hand, Xellos sat across from her on the table, calmly sipping a glass of red wine and already set on his order.

As promised, Xellos picked Filia up at 7PM and he was unexpectedly mesmerized at the sultry beauty. She indeed dressed flaunting in sex. In a strapless yellow evening gown with her long blonde hair released from any knots, Filia was happy that she made Xellos speechless at her presence. He complimented her looks and she politely complimented his; Xellos coincidently had on a matching yellow tie with his black evening suit. What Filia didn't tell him was that she could not decide what to wear and had gone dress shopping right after work, aggressively looking for the perfect dress for the dinner.

"Oh," Filia noticed. "There is that raw oyster appetizer that you mentioned earlier." She cringed at the price and then reminded herself that Xellos was paying for dinner tonight so it was okay.

"Did you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac?" Xellos watched the excited woman. "You do know what that means, right Fi-Chan?"

"No, I don't know what that means." She snorted at him from behind her menu. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well, it means that oysters will provoke my sexual-"

"I WAS FUCKING AROUND, YOU PERVERT."

"You get the picture then." Xellos sighed after taking a sip of his wine. "Now, let's see... Where did I leave off in my life story before the waitress interrupted us with our drinks?"

"Hush, Xellos." Filia crossed her long legs from under the table, not caring that her long legs had grazed over to his side of the table. "I'm trying to figure out what to get."

"I'll wait." He giggled. Watching Filia's somber expression for a few seconds, Xellos couldn't wait any longer and leaned slightly over the table.

"Do you remember, Fi-Chan, how we used to play spin the bottle under our secret tree?" Filia winced; she looked from atop her menu at him. "I believe I stole your first kiss. Do you also remember that we did more than just kissing-"

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia grabbed Xellos by the collar easily with her long arm and shook him. He pointed at her face and laughed.

"You're blushing! How adorable!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Sylphiel walked through the restaurant doors and gasped excitedly at the candle lights and romantic atmosphere.

"This is so romantic." She looked behind her. "Gourry-Sama, doesn't this restaurant look great?" Gourry entered the restaurant and looked around.

"I like the candles." He muttered and obediently followed the excited woman to their table near the window, allowing them to see the beautiful scenery outside. While Sylphiel looked through her menu, Gourry leaned into his chair and stared outside at the twinkling lights. After the fight with Lina, he did not feel like doing anything. However he did promise Sylphiel and he did not want to break a promise with her.

"What are you going to get? I think I'll get the grilled tuna." Sylphiel looked up and saw his bothered expression. She also noted that his eyes were glossy and yet, still clouded with heavy burden. "Gourry-Sama?" She closed her menu and set it down.

"Huh?" He broke out of his daze and lifted his eyes to Sylphiel. "Oh, sorry, I was just… sidetracked."

"Um," She could tell when there is something wrong. "Is there something the matter?" She asked with concern. Gourry just smiled at her and opened his menu; he finally began to look through it.

"Now, what is good here?" He did not want to bother to her with his nonsense.

* * *

"Open up." Xellos positioned a piece of his entree to Filia's mouth. She willingly opened her mouth to accept it. Only when she closed her lips around his utensil, did she realize that she was partaking in something romantic. Telling herself it's just platonic; Filia slipped her mouth off his fork and chewed the food.

"Wow, that's great." She said with raised eyebrows and return to her salmon.

"I thought it was overcooked." Not noticing their romantic event, Xellos return his utensil to his plate.

"So," He cleared his throat. "Your adopted parents died in a car crash, left you all their savings and the house, and you work as a counselor for Royal High. AND you adopted a teenage son." Xellos recapped while Filia nodded.

"While you," She swallowed her food down. "Were adopted by the movie star Zelas Mazoku, AKA Zelas Metallium, AKA one of the Mazokus who run the Board of Education after running away from the orphanage, went to the most prestigious schools in Saillune, roomed with Milgazia, received your mother's chair on the Board, became Principal of Royal High because your mother forced you too and you're saving the school because," Filia took a bite of her food. "Because Zelas Metallium went to Private Royal High School."

"Correct." Xellos smiled.

"So, you're only doing this to please mother dearest?"

"She rescued me from the alley. It is the least that I can do." He laughed softly. All this for his mother, Filia repeated to herself. He is a Namagomi, however he is a good son. She joined his laughter and eventually they went back to their remaining dinners. Xellos finished his plate first and wiped his mouth with the edge of his napkin.

"What are your plans after this?" He asked smoothly.

"Home." Filia nonchalantly replied.

"Since dinner is going so well, I thought we could stay in each other's company longer." He opened his eyes slightly meeting with Filia's golden eyes, his eyebrows bounced slightly. "Shall we partake the rest of this date to my place?"

"What are we going to do at your place?" She questioned with a sigh. Xellos grinned.

"Spin the bottle and twister."

"That's great. Let's play immature games that'll lead to sexual intercourse." Filia rolled her eyes. "Well, you would understand if I don't partake in the festivities, won't you?" She smiled innocently and drank down the rest of her wine. Xellos shook his head.

"You are a challenge, Fi-Chan." And then he gave her a sly smile. "You never changed."

"So have you." Filia giggled. "Excuse me, I must use the restroom." As she left the table, Xellos watched the long legged beauty waltz away, her body swaying side to side like a tempting dance. Xellos' eyes moved at the same movement as her bottom did. He looked away only when he heard sudden ringing nearby. He soon discovered the ringing was coming from Filia's clutch.

"I can't leave her phone ringing, can I?" Xellos reached for her clutch. He took her cell phone and placed it to his ear, answering as he did so. "Hello?"

"I got to use the car tonight. Where are the keys?" It was the voice of a teenage body and Xellos' large grin went wide.

"Well, if it isn't Fi-Chan's son! What is your name?"

"What the fuck? Who is this? WHERE'S FILIA?"

"Fi-Chan must've rubbed off on you. You have her annoying shrieks." Xellos rubbed his aching ear. "I am Fi-Chan's handsome date for the evening."

"Date? She doesn't date. SHE NEVER DATES!"

"You don't know her very well, do you?" He snickered. "She and I already went to third base and tonight, we're going all the way-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"I have to go now." Xellos spotted Filia making her way pass the tables. "Don't wait up for her. She won't be back home until after curfew." He hung up the phone and quickly shut it off so it won't interrupt them for the rest of the night. He stuffed the phone back and returned her clutch where he found it.

"Took you long enough." Xellos said when she sat down.

"There was a line." She noticed a large and unusual smile on his face and immediately tucked her arms to her side. "What did you do?" Filia looked around the table, trying to find any change.

"What do you mean?"

"You have that annoying smile." She stopped and glared at him. "Tell me now before I get angry. What did you do?"

"I'm just happy to see you, Fi-Chan. Your face makes my penis erect."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

She watched him play with his food. The perfect date Sylphiel had planned was going extremely wrong. When the food was delivered, Gourry started eating except as the night got longer, he eventually stopped and returned to a silent dolt who was agreeing to everything she was saying. She pouted to see his untouched dishes; Gourry had stopped eating on his 3rd entree dish and he ordered 10! Angry, Sylphiel slammed her utensil down, making him look up.

"Gourry-Sama." She had it. "Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

"What are you talking about?" He sighed with no emotion. "There is nothing the matter with me-"

"You haven't touched your dinner." Sylphiel pointed to the remaining food. "Now, tell me what's bothering you so you can start enjoying dinner." She was not going to let it down. Defeated, Gourry released his fork and gazed mournfully at the food in front of him.

"It's Lina." He started. "We had a fight. She said she did not want to be my best friend anymore. She said there's something wrong with me." Then, Gourry snorted unexpectedly. "So, what if there is something wrong with me? If she just explains it, I can fix it. But she left without saying anything to me."

"L-Lina?" Sylphiel repeated softly. Gourry nodded. He didn't notice Sylphiel dropping her head sadly. "Are you going to do something about it?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…" His eyes moved to the side. "I changed everything I felt for her because she didn't feel the same way. I gave her space because she didn't want to be around me. Now she does not want to be my best friend and I don't want that... But I guess I'll do it, I mean, she does not want to be my friend. What else can I do?" Gourry took his glass of water in his hand and watched the liquid splash against the glass.

"I would do anything for Lina so... I guess Lina and I weren't meant to be together. Even as best friends-"

"Why do you find her so fascinating?" Gourry looked away from his water at the interruption. Sylphiel was staring strongly at her fists on her lap. "What does Lina Inverse have that I don't have?"

"Sylphiel?"

"I'm prettier. I'm more athletic. And I don't order you around." She whined. "S-So why do you love her more than me?" Gourry stared at Sylphiel when tears spilled from her eyes. It went silent between the both of them. The only sounds came from Sylphiel's cries. Finally, Gourry cleared his throat.

"I just... I only see you as a friend." Her cries got louder, causing Gourry to wince. "I'm sorry." He quickly said. "I should've seen the signs and told you earlier. I never meant to take advantage of your heart. I'm sorry-"

"I-Its okay, Gourry-Sama." Sylphiel stopped him from talking. She wiped her tears with her dinner napkin and smiled wearily to herself. "I should've told you a long time ago." Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to his and gave him a soft smirk. "I believed that I can make you fall in love with me, however you are in love with-"

"I don't love her anymore." Gourry said a loud.

"Please don't say that." Sylphiel reached over the table and took his hand in hers. "I know you still love her and I know she loves you."

"She doesn't love me. She never loved me." His heart quivered at the remark. "She hates me."

"Please, Gourry-Sama." Sylphiel tenderly gripped his hand. "If she never loved you, then why would she fight with you? She is only fighting because she doesn't understand what is going on with her own heart. She is hurting, right now, because she thinks you are in love with me and not with her."

"Do you really… think so?"

"Lina is a crazy mad woman but she is a woman, nonetheless." After caressing his hand for a while, Sylphiel agonizingly resisted to pull away. "You should go now, Gourry-Sama."

"Go where?"

"Where else?" She gave him a wink. Grinning, Gourry nodded. "And she's the idiot if she doesn't want you."

"Thanks, Sylphiel." Gourry got off his seat and went to her side. "You will always be my friend." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before rushing off. He ran past the waiters, shoved through the tables, and even knocked a woman to the floor. However, as he was able to ignore them easily, Gourry immediately froze when he spotted something unfamiliar.

"You have crumbs on the side of your mouth."

"Oh!" Amelia grabbed a napkin to wipe however her date was faster. He leaned over their table and took her small chin in his palm. Using his lips instead, the crumbs were kissed slowly away. Amelia giggled at his romantic touch and shyly smiled at him.

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." Zelgadiss smirked and as he was returning to his seat, he turned his head to call for their waiter. There, he saw Gourry. The blonde was standing only a couple feet away, his mouth agape and eyes wide as plates. Immediately, Zelgadiss groaned at the sight of his so-called friend.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Entering the date, Gourry almost tumbled over the table. "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"I know-"

"I TOLD YOU THAT SHE'LL SAY YES TO YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE LIKES YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE-"

"I GET IT!" Zelgadiss screamed over his shouting. "NOW, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay but I told you so." Gourry smiled adorably. He looked at Amelia who was still stunned at his sudden appearance. "You look nice, Amelia."

"This date can't get any worse." Zelgadiss grumbled until he turned his head again. There was Filia and Xellos. On second thought, this date CAN get worse.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Filia patted her full stomach. "I enjoyed this outing." And hopefully, Zelgadiss would forgive her for making such a large scene in the restaurant.

"I guess." Xellos had his car parked outside of her two-story house. "Although, we could've-"

"Namagomi." She stopped him.

"But Fi-Chan-"

"NO." Filia shoved her finger at his face. "This is a platonic dinner amongst best friends. Not LOVERS or NAIVE CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS."

"Oh, but maybe we will be some day." Xellos snickered. Filia reached over and touched his cheek, pinching it gently as he continued to snicker.

"When I'm drunk and very desperate."

"That's just cruel." His snickers stopped abruptly and it was Filia's turn to giggle. With a content heart, she turned her body to leave the car.

"Filia." She looked back at him. "Let's do this again." To other people, it would've been a horrible date. He was constantly flirting, touching, and making rude remarks; anybody sane would've walked out on him. However, Filia wasn't like other people.

"You have to keep paying." She smiled and Xellos returned the favor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about a good night's kiss?" He leaned across the seat when she left his car. "I promise to not use my tongue." Defeated, Filia bent her body forward. Xellos excitedly puckered his lips, only to frown when she purposely missed his mouth and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Namagomi." Filia giggled at his failed attempt and turned away from the car, swaying her curvy body playfully for his eyes. When she stepped into her property, Filia noticed the front door was open and Val stood valiantly there with his baseball bat.

"Who's that?" He had seen the whole thing. It was disturbing and it pissed him off.

"My best friend." She looked back at Xellos; he was still parked outside of her house. "We had dinner to catch up." Val noticed a large smile on her face and scoffed.

"Val, where are you going?" He walked past her, holding his bat against his shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to him." Val cut across the front yard and jumped over the gate. Xellos noticed and turned off the lights in his car, preventing the teenager from seeing his face.

"Bye, Fi-Chan! Sweet dreams!" Xellos called with a wave and she waved back. Val immediately went in his way.

"Her name is FILIA and she is too demanding and bossy to see anybody."

"Of course not, kid." Xellos smirked. "Since I'll be there to fuck her all night, why would she have any reason to see anybody else?"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"VAL!" Filia screamed when Val swung his bat. Xellos let out a loud laugh and sped forward before the metal weapon hit his car. Val watched the car drove off, his eyes lingering at the license plate. He snorted with great pride and valor. Her date won't be coming back anytime soon.

"STUPID BOY!" Filia swiped the bat from his hand and hit his hard head with it.

"OW!" He dropped straight to the ground and held his head, screaming back as he did so. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!"

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT PERVERT!"

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION FROM THAT PERVERT! I ALREADY KNOW THAT HE'S A PERVERT!" Filia pulled him to his feet and pointed to the house. "GET YOUR ASS INSIDE AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"IT'S ONLY 8:30!"

"THEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK, YOU STUPID BOY!"

* * *

Lina sighed heavily. She was alone in a park nearby her apartment, her legs dangling over the edge of the playground. She had gotten a text from Gourry in the middle of her lonely, unromantic dinner. He was in dire need to see her. Lina looked down at her dirty shoes. She had already told Gourry that she did not want to be his best friend, what more does he want from her? Yet, though she believed that their friendship is over, Lina obediently went to the park as he insisted and waited. 20 regretful minutes passed and still no Gourry. Lina jumped off the play set and landed on her two feet. She had nothing else to say to him so why did she come? Frightened that Gourry would show up any second, Lina started walking away. She did not have the courage to face him anymore that day.

Just as Lina was walking past the park benches, Gourry arrived at the other end of the park. He ran to the playground and searched for his redhead. He had not seen Lina leaving and missed her by the seconds. Going to the same play set, he sat exactly where Lina was sitting and waited. Where could she be? She said that she would be there and she wasn't there. Perhaps, Gourry thought, she wasn't coming? As sad emotions rushed through his mind, Gourry slump his head down and took immediate notice of a cell phone next to his hand. It was identical to Lina's cell phone. He took his electronic device and opened it. It was Lina's cell phone.

"She was here." Great hope erupted within his heart. Gourry leaped off the playground and sprinted to the same direction Lina left, towards her apartment. He was getting close to the end of the park when he spotted her.

She had noticed her phone missing when she was several blocks away. Carefully looking over the sidewalk and searching for any broken pieces, Lina hadn't notice Gourry standing mere several feet from her as she entered the park. She stopped when she saw a shadow that was obstructing her sight and looked up. Gourry was standing there; staring at her with disbelief like it was the first time they met. Instantly, Lina turned quickly around and started for the opposite direction, not caring about her cell phone.

"Please, don't leave." Lina stopped at the sound of his pathetic voice. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide as saucepans. He took a step towards her; Lina did not move away so he continued walking to her, a careful step at a time.

"Please, don't leave me. Please, don't." Gourry pleaded. Her arms wrapped around her shaking body and lowered her head.

"Stop it." She didn't want to hear his pity. She isn't going back to being just his best friend. Quickly, Gourry closed the gap between their bodies and grabbed her shoulder. With a tug, Lina's body was forcefully turned to him. She kept her face away but when Gourry gently touched her chin, Lina hesitantly looked at him. Her beautiful red eyes were drowning in tears and he immediately gasped.

"Oh, Lina…" It was the first time he saw her crying. Lina choked; her throat was clogging and she could hardly breathe.

"G-Gourry." Lina whimpered out. "Please… S-Stop." She didn't want her heart to continue breaking.

"I can't stop, Lina." He admitted softly. "I can't stop being in love with you." Without warning, Gourry shoved his lips against her quivering mouth and Lina froze at impact. She hadn't a clue what was happening and kept still. Seconds past when Gourry eventually removed from her lips and met her stunned eyes, he wiped her running tears with his thumb.

"I promise this will be the last time I make you cry like this." He caressed her smooth damp cheek. "I love you, Lina."

"W-What about… Sylphiel?" Her body was still unable to function. Gourry pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You are the only one for my heart." He stopped Lina from turning her head away. "I'm madly in love with you, so please, don't leave me." Lina searched his deep blue eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her heart knew that Gourry was telling the truth. Gourry loves her. Releasing a shuddering breath, Lina jumped into his embrace, surprising him immensely and making him fall to the ground backwards.

"I love you too, Gourry!" Lina did not care who heard. "I don't want to leave! I want to be with you!" Gourry stared at her with wide eyes, shocked at her unexpected confession. "I-I've always been in love with you! Always! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Lina hugged him as tight as she could, her tears still falling as she shouted. "I LOVE YOU!"

"L-Lina…" Gourry let out a chuckle and hugged her. He smiled wide while petting his sobbing redhead and cradling her lovingly. "I love you too so stop crying-"

"I'M NOT CRYING! THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY EYE AND IT HURTS!" She rubbed her eyes on his jacket but continued to wail childishly. Gourry pressed his chin on the top of her head. He was smiling so much that his cheeks began to hurt.

"Whatever you say, Lina."


	9. Chapter 09 Day 4 and a PRINCESS?

**Chapter 09: Day 4 and a PRINCESS?**

(Day 04 of HELL)

Lina yawned out loud, relying on her legs to keep on the path as her eyes closed.

"Not enough sleep?" She looked to the tall man besides her with an annoyed expression and rubbed her tired eyes.

"How can I sleep when you keep calling me every hour into the night?" Lina grumbled angrily.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." Gourry said this with a cheeky grin and gave his little redhead a kiss on the cheek. Lina rolled her eyes with a large blush. She crossed her arms behind her neck and quickened her pace through school campus.

"It's going to be a dream if you keep it up."

"Whatever you say, Lina." Gourry cheerfully followed her throughout the school grounds. They entered the teacher's lounge where only a handful of teachers were currently getting ready for the day.

"Filia is looking for you." Zelgadiss noticed their arrival from his desk. "Something about something… I don't care." He passed the message on.

"I have my counseling meeting with her today! She said she's going to look into my psyche!" Gourry solved the unknown message immediately. Before he could sit down in his chair, Zelgadiss stood up and began packing for his first period.

"So," Lina scooted her body next to the history teacher's desk. "How was your DATE last night with the lovely School Nurse?" Zelgadiss lifted his eyes, staring at her wicked grin while he continued to get ready. Snorting aloud, he grabbed the last item from his desk and gave Lina an unexpected smirk.

"You love the idiot."

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Zelgadiss did not bother to answer, he left the lounge chuckling. Embarrassed, Lina turned to the only other person who could have possibly told Zelgadiss.

"Gourry." He was so happy that he did not notice how angry Lina was. "Who else have you told about us?"

"Everyone on my contact list."

"And exactly how much people are in your contact list?"

"About 700."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

* * *

Zelgadiss entered the nurse's office. He let out a grunt when he didn't see Amelia. Checking his wrist watch, he decided that seeing Amelia's face was worth becoming late to his first class. Walking past her desk and toward his bed, he stopped when her pocketbook fell from her chair and her things sprawled out. Zelgadiss sighed and bent down to his heels to pick up her things. He grabbed her pocketbook and shoved her elegant wallet in. As he continued to shove things in, he reached under her desk to see if anything rolled under until he felt a smooth box with a latch. Zelgadiss removed the box out of its hiding spot and looked it over. It was a regular box with a golden latch, nothing unusual. So why would Amelia hide it? Zelgadiss stared at it for a long while. Should he... open it?

"What the hell am I doing?" He pushed the box back under the desk and continued gathering her things from the floor. "Respect her privacy." Zelgadiss grabbed her cell phone from the floor and paused when the screen of her phone lit up. There was a picture of them as her screen saver. He remembered when she took that picture. She was complaining that she needed a picture of him on her phone and after 15 minutes of irritating whining, he finally gave in and allowed her to take a picture of him, with her included. She didn't say that she was going to use the picture for her screen saver. He smiled at the photo. They looked great together. Staring at it until the screen dimmed black, Zelgadiss looked back at the space beneath her desk. He could still make out the edge of the wooden box. Defeated by his damn curiosity, he took the box and after a long debate against his brain, he lifted the latch. Zelgadiss froze the moment he saw what was inside of the box. Staring at it with disbelief, he reached inside and grazed his fingertips over it. It was real, alright. He only saw this once in his life, behind a glass case in a museum. It was the Crest of the Royal Family, the Saillune. But, why did Amelia have this in her disposal? It didn't make sense. If she had this, this could mean one thing.

"She can't be." Zelgadiss told himself. Anybody who holds this item is either someone of importance or a member of the Royal Family. Suddenly, he realized her name. He never thought twice about it since there were many families with the same last name in the Kingdom. However, her last name was Saillune and there was a member of the Royal Family with the same first name. So, could this mean... He lowered his eyes to the Family Crest that was tucked perfectly inside of the box. It was a black seal with gold markings, a symbol of the Saillune Family resting on the cool item. Could the Nurse of Royal High be the Crown Princess of Saillune?

* * *

"Good morning, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia greeted when she entered her office with an armful of files. Zelgadiss nodded slightly, he was sitting on his bed and his head lowered. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to pick up the freshmen files at Xellos-Sempai's office. I didn't think it was going to be so much." Zelgadiss moved off his bed; he stood behind her as Amelia sorted the files on her desk and cheerfully talk to him. He stared at the back of her head, lifting his arms to hold her against him like he did last night. But, Zelgadiss lowered his tense arms, he wasn't worthy of holding her. She's the Crown Princess.

"He also told me that I'm responsible for teaching all the freshmen students about sex education later this year. I told him it's not part of my specialty but he said-" Amelia stopped immediately when Zelgadiss walked past her. "Are you leaving already?"

"I need to smoke."

"You can smoke in here." Amelia giggled. He suddenly turned to face her, making her quiet. Amelia met with his eyes but got confused. His eyes looked different this morning. Matter of fact, his entire facial expression was strange. It looked like he had heard terrible news. "Is something the matter?" She asked. Zelgadiss stared at her for a long while before looking away with a deep sigh.

"Nothing is the matter." He just wanted to take one good look at her before he left. In Saillune, the Royal Family practiced arranged marriages. So, he should stop himself now before he is unable too later.

* * *

"Alright, kiddies," Xellos sat down on his chair and glanced at all the teachers in the large conference room. "Does anybody have any ideas to rescue this school?" He recorded on his yellow pad as his employees shouted answers.

"We have a lot of half-ass fundraiser ideas here but it won't draw in a large crowd." Xellos stood up to pace around the room. "We need to think of an idea to grab the attention of rich, snobbish, societies."

"Aim for the rich, not the poor." Zangulas said from his chair.

"Correct." Xellos stood between Lina and Gourry's chairs. "Something that'll grab their attention and waste their cash."

"Like a movie or an expensive opera." Gourry pointed out.

"It has to be something that'll get the media's attention as well." Xellos nodded. "If we're going to save this school, we need the media. That should draw in crowds."

"We're not parading the good name of this school in the media." Filia spoke at the end of the table.

"Not parading, Fi-Chan." He walked over to her. "Just putting out a good word that we're saving the school from being demolished, that's all. The last thing we need is a bunch of cameras following us around." As Xellos made his way around the room, he paused to see an empty chair between Gourry and Amelia.

"Where is Zelgadiss?" He asked immediately. This was an important mandatory meeting that Xellos had set up and one of his minions is not there!

"He is not picking up." Amelia replied as she tried to make contact with him by phone. "This is the first time he's not picking up his phone."

"Zel NEVER picks up when WE call him, right Gourry?" Lina grumbled with her eyes rolling to the ceiling. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed the worried expression on Amelia's face and laughed aloud. "Don't worry about him, Amelia, he's fine. He always does this."

"Zel doesn't like meetings." Gourry reassured. Still, Amelia was unsure of the entire situation and continued to ponder the rest of the meeting, her head sagged lower than the rest of the teachers. It was only when the door to the room opened suddenly did she look up to see if it was Zelgadiss. Unfortunately, it was Milgazia.

"What are you doing here?" Lina angrily asked; she was still upset at him. "We're having a meeting and you are being a NUISANCE." Milgazia ignored her and looked to the Principal.

"Give me the keys to the storage room."

"There is nothing in there except for the construction blueprints of this school."

"Give me the keys to the storage room." He ordered again. Defeated, Xellos tossed his keys to Milgazia and watched him leave.

"Let's discuss how to get rid of Milgazia." He asked everyone when the door closed. "Now, who is in favor of killing him and dumping his body in the middle of the demon sea?"

* * *

Xellos and Lina poked their heads in the storage room and spotted Milgazia going over blueprints under dimmed lights. They quietly sneaked inside and tiptoed behind him. Lina reached into her pocket and took out a bottle of chloroform with a towel while Xellos had a brown man-sized potato sack. As they drew nearer, Milgazia suddenly turned around, catching them in the act.

"What are you doing?"

"Um… Uh…" Caught in the process of pouring the chloroform on the towel, Lina was stuck and fumbled. "I was… um… I don't know."

"Oh, dear, poor girl has amnesia." It wasn't the best cover-up but it was the only thing that made sense at the time. Xellos grabbed Lina by the wrist and dragged her away. "I must take her to Nurse Amelia-Chan to recover her brain. Good bye, so long, and have a nice day!" He slammed the door behind them and the two red-handed criminals sprinted down the hallway.

"Where's the body?" Filia immediately questioned when Lina and Xellos rushed in her office with an empty potato sack.

"The guy must have ears like a rabbit!" Lina exclaimed. "He heard us when we were about to do it!"

"Great." Filia groaned. "I ordered a man-sized chest over the internet for nothing."

"You can order man-sized chests over the internet?" Xellos questioned breathlessly for he had been sprinting at Lina's speed.

"It's the internet. If you can buy a young boy's virginity over the internet, you can buy a man-sized chest without questions asked."

* * *

Zelgadiss stood in front of his podium, a textbook in hand and a cigarette between his lips. He spoke loudly to his students, reading sentence after sentence from the book. He wasn't even trying to grab their attention today. The students stared at him with half-shut eyes and drool spilling from the edge of their lips. He looked up when a student stood up from the back of the class.

"Greywards, this is enough. I can't take all this in one sitting. I'm going to go home." The boy grabbed his things and started for the door. The entire class smiled for there was finally going to be some entertainment at last. Zelgadiss watched with emotionless eyes as the student reached the door and hesitantly looked at him.

"Um… you're not going to… kill me or something?"

"If you want to leave my class, you don't need my permission." Zelgadiss said with a soft voice and continued with the lesson. The boy nervously opened the room door and walked out slowly, he looked back at Zelgadiss again before actually leaving the room. The rest of the class looked at one another. What happened to their prissy, black-hearted, egotistic teacher? When did Greywards get soft? One by one, each student left the classroom and left Zelgadiss reading to nobody. Once alone, Zelgadiss took the cigarette from his lips and burned the end of it on his podium. Not caring that it was still the middle of the afternoon, he grabbed his things from the table and left the classroom. He took a quick stop at the teacher's office to pick up his motorcycle helmet and walk down the stairs. He was walking through the hallway when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. Zelgadiss could hear soft talking behind Amelia's office door. It was strange for Amelia never had visitors after lunch time, it was her down time. Sneakily, he went to the door and peeked through the crack.

"Shouldn't you be in class, right now?" Amelia asked with a chocolate candy sticking out her mouth. "I mean, won't the students notice you're gone?" Gourry was sitting in the seat in front of her desk, eating her chocolate snacks without a care.

"I got my kids to play an intense game of volleyball without me. They won't notice that I ran away." He said while licking his fingers. "If Zel can get away with it, so can I."

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia sighed at the mention of his name. "He wasn't himself this morning."

"Really?" Gourry didn't notice. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"I don't know. I hope nothing bad." Amelia returned to her work with a large frown. For a few silent seconds, Gourry watched her until tilting his head to the side.

"You really care for him, don't you, Amelia?" He suddenly asked. Amelia smiled shyly at his sudden observation and shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I… I guess I do." She giggled and looked up at Gourry with twinkling eyes. "I mean… I really like him."

"How about love?" Gourry unexpectedly asked. "Do you love him?"

"Love..." Amelia softly repeated. She's not in love with me, Zelgadiss told himself as he waited for Amelia's response from behind her room door. Amelia is not allowed to be with a commoner, arranged marriage is practiced in Saillune and she already has a suitor waiting for her in the palace; she simply can't fall in love with a commoner or she will be breaking Royal Custom.

"What's love, Gourry-San?" Amelia asked innocently instead of giving an answer. She was certain of her emotions but wanted to be sure that she was correct.

"I think love is…" Gourry pouted his lips upward. This was perfect, Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, she was going to ask the Idiot what love is! The Idiot is in love with the Bandit Killer; his judgment of love is completely wrong!

"I think love is being happy every day!" Gourry happily said and like usual, Zelgadiss groaned over the man's stupidity. Amelia did not understand and asked him to explain.

"I'm happy every day because I know I'll see Lina." He grinned. "I know that Lina will be angry at me and will slap me for being an Idiot, and I know that she'll keep doing that for the rest of my life and I don't mind." Love is simple, Amelia realized by Gourry's wise words. Love is being able to spend every day with an individual happily.

"I'm happy." Gourry said securely and looked to Amelia. "Are you happy?" Amelia smiled shyly and looked to her fingers; she had a habit of looking away whenever she was embarrassed.

"I'm very happy whenever I'm with Zelgadiss-San." She confessed. Gourry grinned.

"Then, you love Zel." He declared and Amelia let out a joyful giggle. Zelgadiss leaned against the wall, right beside the door. He heard Amelia's confession and it was too much for him. He sat there, smoking a cigarette with an overpowering blush that got people who walked past take a double-take to see if he was not going to explode.

"Don't worry, Amelia." He continued to listen to the conversation. "Zel loves you too." Amelia released a stiff noise from behind her throat; she asked how he knew.

"Before you came into our lives, Zel was always a loner; it was hard for him to make friends. Till this day, he always says that he had no choice but to be my friend because I wouldn't stop following him around in college." Gourry laughed loudly. "But, compared to before, Zelgadiss changed a lot after he met you. I see him around more than I ever did and we live in the same part of the kingdom too."

"Yup…" He adjusted himself in his seat. "Zel changed because of you, so he must love you. He's usually not shy and says it how it is, but I guess when it comes to romance, Zelgadiss can be shy too." Amelia stared at Gourry for a while before breaking into a large smile.

"Thank you, Gourry-San."

"For what?"

"For being such a great friend to Zelgadiss-San and I." Amelia told him and Gourry smiled back, shyly scratching the back of his head. In the middle of all this smiling, Zelgadiss stood off the ground and walked away.

* * *

Milgazia smiled. He looked down at the blueprint in his hand and chuckled softly. This with alongside the teacher discharges were all the evidence he needed. He removed himself from the room and rushed down the hallway, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. While dialing a number to express his findings, Milgazia found Filia conversing with a large group of kids. It was too perfect. He began to walk over. The phone in his hand returned to his pocket.

"Please go back to your class. I will find Greywards-Sensei and find out what's going on." Filia ordered and they groaned loudly. She watched them leave the hallway before letting out a heavy sigh. "Great."

"Filia." Filia jumped in her shoes from Milgazia's sudden bark. She whipped around and glared to see him behind her. "I found you."

"Yes, you did." She took a step away so he wasn't too close to her. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to give you an early notice." He smiled coldly. "Private Royal High School is going to be demolished by the end of this week."

"What are you talking about?" Filia rolled her eyes. "Failing this school will only bring the deadline for purchase nearer. Why would it be demolished?"

"Here's a history lesson for you." Milgazia said with a growing smile. "The early settlers in Saillune made these buildings by hand, more than 300 years ago. Since the rein of the present King of Saillune, he had demolished all the buildings in Saillune from that timeline, stating that it is issued dangerous from its weak construction and dangerous use of materials." He unrolled the blueprints and pointed to the main building on the map. "This is the only building that has not been demolished and is against one of the major public and private school regulations in this inspection." Filia's eyes widen, they were standing inside the same building.

"I will need to condemn this building until it is able to fund a reconstruction. Furthermore, under the Board of Education handbook, if you have a building under construction with underage children running around, the institute must be deemed closed. FURTHERMORE, if an institute is deemed closed during the fiscal school year, it will be no longer considered an institution."

"But…" Filia's entire body was shaky. "But-"

"It is quite unfortunate however I must report this to the Royal Family." Milgazia did not allow her to talk. "Private Royal High School will be reprimanded and the Royal Family will demolish it."

"You can't!" She finally found her voice.

"I am entitled too." He scoffed arrogantly. "I do treasure our future leaders."

"Dammit, Milgazia, just admit it!" Filia finally snapped. "You're just doing this so you and I can get back together!" She shoved him by the shoulders to the wall. "Get this to your THICK SKULL, bastard. I will NEVER prance back to you and your money. WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER-"

"This is not about us." He took her upper arm and pushed Filia off him. "This was never about us!"

"Than what is it about?" She sternly questioned. "If it isn't about grabbing my attention or about these kids, WHAT IS IT ABOUT?"

"It's…" Milgazia hesitated. He searched Filia's strong expression to think of another answer, however came short. "It's the upcoming election for the next term." He admitted and pulled away from her instantly. Milgazia loosened the tight tie around his neck while Filia stared at him with disbelief.

"You… You're going to kill off YOUR alumni so you can keep your fucking status?" Filia said it with much difficulty and strained anger. Milgazia paced across the hallway and looked back at her after an anticipated moment.

"The Board is going to pull the polls-"

"I can't believe this." Filia scoffed with her head shaking. "I can't believe you actually stoop this low."

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Milgazia raised his voice. "I NEED-"

"IT'S NOT A NEED, IDIOT! IT'S A WANT! KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!" Filia closed the gap between them and pointed at his stern face. "YOU UNCARING BASTARD. NOT ONLY ARE YOU PLACING DOZENS OF TEACHERS OUT OF WORK, YOU ARE TAKING EDUCATION OUT OF THESE CHILDRENS HANDS! YOU SELFISH IDIOT! YOU-" In mid-sentence, Milgazia grew tired of his scolding and smacked his hand across Filia's face. The slap caused her to fall to the ground. Filia lifted a hand to her hot cheek and looked fearfully at Milgazia whom was standing over her with his finger at her face now.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that."

"I should say the same thing about you." A voice exclaimed loudly behind him. Before he can find out who it was, a fist slammed hard against his chin and sent him dropping to the tile floor. His body hit hard and loud. Carefully sitting up, Milgazia took his weak chin by his hand and looked at the person who struck him. Filia released a soft gasp to see the Namagomi standing before her. Xellos stood over Milgazia, his open eyes glaring deathly at him.

"Xellos." Milgazia stood up and picked the blueprint from the ground. "I believe you heard me explaining the situation-"

"Under the handbook, without the full consent of the Board of Education, you cannot deem Royal High closed." Xellos muttered in a low voice. "You will not have full consent as long as I hold my mother's current seat."

"However, if I get the consent from a member of the Royal family, I can close this institute against regulations." Milgazia argued. "Since I will likely obtain the seal of the Royal Family, this shithole-school will be bulldoze down-"

"It is mandatory to give the institute time to raise enough money to pay for reconstruction before it can be deemed closed by the Royal Family." Xellos' amethyst eyes shined. "How long do I have?"

"Why do you need to know? You will not raise enough money to file a reconstruction-"

"How long do I have?" Xellos snapped. Milgazia stared at him for a long while before answering him.

"You have until the end of today." As he started to walk away, Xellos grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. He closed the gap between them and moved his lips near Milgazia's ear.

"Don't underestimate a sneaky bastard, you fuck. You touch her again and I'll make sure that the last thing you see are the flies flying around your rotting corpse." He unhanded his shoulder and watched murderously as Milgazia walked away. Xellos then came to Filia's side; she was sitting to the floor with her trembling hands over her wet face. Gently, he took her wrists and lowered her hands away from her face, revealing her sobbing expression.

"Stop crying, Filia." Xellos whispered and Filia looked at him with her lower lip shaking. "I scared the bad man away for you." In her childhood, her best friend wiped the tears from her face and now in her adulthood, the same best friend was still wiping her tears.

"X-Xellos…" Filia whimpered and let him pick her off the floor. She allowed him to wrap his securing arm around her shoulders and even placed her troubled head against his neck.

"Hush now." Xellos stopped her from bringing back the tears. "I know a certain redhead who will love to carry out a death sentence."

* * *

"HE WHAT?" Lina slammed her fists on the table, potentially breaking it in half. "HE HIT YOU?" Filia nodded and the redhead kicked herself off her seat. She began pacing around the office.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! WHEN I SEE HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Gourry and Zangulas joined Lina's pacing, all three contemplating on what to do with Milgazia when they see him.

"Oh, Filia-San, are you alright?" Amelia and Sylphiel rushed to Filia's side, they held each of her hand as Filia smiled wearily. Zelgadiss stayed in his seat, smoking silently while staring off to the side. Xellos got off his chair and walked over to the window in his office, he leaned against the window still and looked back at his workers.

"We have until the end of today to raise money for a reconstruction." He said aloud, grabbing everybody's attention. "If we don't get the money, this school is going to be demolished and everything we worked for is for nothing." Everyone stared at the frustrated principal. Xellos smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a common uncertainty habit.

"So, what are we going to do?" He tilted his head to the side. Everybody looked at one another. How were they going to raise money for an expensive reconstruction? Sylphiel suddenly looked up.

"If Milgazia is going to get a Royal consent, can't we get one too?" She asked aloud.

"Sylphiel's got a point." Zangulas acknowledged the beaming beauty. "All we need is a Royal Seal and-"

"Milgazia is going to receive consent from Prince Christopher." Xellos interrupted. "The only people WE can obtain consent would be anyone higher than him. Namely," His eyes turned to Amelia's tiny figure, making her wince. "The Crown Prince or his daughter." Zelgadiss scowled at the comment. He glared at the conniving purple-haired man. Xellos knew of Amelia's involvement with the Royal Family and only hired her of her status, not by her skill. Fucking bastard thought of everything.

"Why would Prince Christopher give his consent in the first place?" Gourry questioned.

"Milgazia used to be the Prince's pupil and his star-pupil to boot." When nobody said anything else, Xellos lowered his shoulders and sighed. "Well, I guess that's it-"

"THAT CAN'T BE IT!" Lina belted out, she rushed to his side and shook his arm. "There has to be something else we can do." She stared at Xellos' empty smirk and turned her head to everyone else.

"Come on, guys!" She groaned. "Doesn't this place mean something to you?"

"Lina-San." Amelia never saw such a sensitive Lina before.

"We all met here and became best friends!" Lina looked at Filia. "Royal High must mean the most to you, Filia, you worked here longer than anyone in this room!"

"Of course it does." Filia smiled wearily with a nod. "I love this school."

"And Zangulas!" Lina turned her head to the hat-wearing professor. "You met your wife here and divorced her because of she went ga-ga for Gourry! If you weren't working here, you'd probably never known what a slut she really was!"

"Don't. FUCKING. Remind. Me." Zangulas glared deathly while the Gourry chuckled nearby.

"Is that why you hate me so much?"

"And Sylphiel!" Lina pushed between Gourry and Zangulas, Sylphiel looked up. The redhead stared at the smiling woman and shrugged her shoulders. "Well… You never would've met all of us." Lina was still slightly upset over the assumption that Gourry and Sylphiel were almost together.

"I guess." Sylphiel sighed.

"And Zel!" Lina continued to the next person. "If you never worked here, you'd probably be somewhere else with no friends and nobody to talk too! You will be alone and crazy!" Zelgadiss said nothing and kept staring at the wall. Going around the room, Amelia gulped when Lina came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You may be the newest member of this friendship," Lina smiled making Amelia's eyes glossy. "But you are an important part of it."

"Chaotic as it may be." Gourry added in. Amelia stared at Lina's wide smile and smiled wearily back.

"So, come on, guys!" Lina removed herself from Amelia's side. "We have to keep Royal High open! THINK!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Zangulas asked loudly. "We have only a few hours to raise money! How are we going to possibly do that?" As reality set in, Amelia stared at everyone's sorrow-filled faces.

If she goes back, it would mean the end of everything. No 1-bedroom apartment and late dinners. Her nursing career will be over. She won't be able to see her new found friends who treat her like an equals. Amelia paused at that note. How can she be treated as an equal if she is lying to them about her identity? To be treated equal, a person needs to give equal boundaries and the moment she set foot in this school, she and her so-called friends were already on unequal boundaries. She'll never have real friends as long as she keeps her identity hidden.

However, Amelia bit her lower lip, she couldn't do it. She just got real friends and a real career without using her status. She cannot reveal who she is. She needs to remain selfish in order to live a happy life. It looked like nothing was going to change her mind until she heard soft sniffling.

"Lina…" Gourry reached over to hug her but Lina shoved him away.

"I'm NOT crying, Gourry!" She quickly wiped the growing tears with the edge of her sleeves. "There's something in my eyes and it hurts!" Amelia stared at her sobbing friend and smiled wearily. She sighed and reached into her skirt pocket, took out her cell phone and dialed a contact number. She knew what she had to do and it would mean the end of everything but for the sake of her friends and Lina-San, she'll just have to rely on being a Princess again.

"Hi, Daddy." Amelia broke the eerie silence glooming over the room with her cheerful voice. Xellos finally released his tense feeling and pulled his seat out from his desk; he sat down comfortably. And he actually doubted the do-gooder for a second. "Did you get my present through the mail? I knew that you'll like it. It took me three payrolls to get that for you!"

"Amelia." Filia stared at the giggling girl with astonishment. "This isn't the right time or place to talk to your father-"

"Please be quiet." Xellos said over the interruptions with a cheeky smile. "It's rude to have commoners interrupt the Crown Princess' conversation with her father, the Crown Prince." Amelia shamefully lowered her head at his sudden statement. She could feel everyone's eyes staring blankly at her and didn't want to meet with any of them.

"I have a favor to ask, Daddy. Please pick me up at work." Amelia hung up with her father and sighed loudly as she put her phone away. "I'll need my father's permission however I am certain that he will say yes." She continued to keep her eyes on the ground. "I will send a messenger to come in contact with you by the hour."

"Thank you, Crown Princess." Xellos respectfully bowed his head. With a heavy sigh, Amelia rudely walked past her stunned co-workers and headed for the door. Her eyes began to water when everyone watched her leave, asking her questions as she went by.

"Wait, Amelia!" Lina reached forward and grabbed Amelia's wrist, forcing her to stop. "What's going on? Are you the Crown Princess?" Instead of answering back, Amelia looked over her shoulder and forced herself to glare upon Lina.

"Unhand me this instant. Don't you know that it is against the law to touch a member of the Crown Royal Family?" Her innocence was no longer in her voice. "Unhand me this instant or I will have no regrets in ordering your execution." Lina stared at her friend for a long time before releasing her.

"Move out of my way." Crown Princess Amelia snapped at the commoner standing in front of her. Zangulas hesitantly moved his body to the side and watched the tiny woman walk with her nose in the air.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Filia asked softly. "You just let her go!"

"It's fine." Lina glared at the back of Amelia's head. "She's not one of us anyways."

"Don't say that." Gourry frowned. "Amelia is our friend-"

"I don't care." Lina scoffed loudly. "She was never our friend to begin with." Amelia choked on her developing tears yet she continued toward the door. When she got close enough, Zelgadiss left his chair and met her at the door. He pressed his hand on the wooden door, holding it closed and preventing her from leaving. They stood next to each other though Zelgadiss was watching her, Amelia had her eyes on the ground.

"Move." Amelia let out a shuddering sigh for she didn't want to be this way towards him. Zelgadiss winced at her command and slowly, he removed his hand from the door. Amelia opened the door and paused before leaving the room. She raised her head and looked back at him. His heart broke at what he saw. Droplets of her tears were falling from her eyes but she had a beautiful smile placed on her face.

"Thank you for allowing me to feel happiness for the first time." She whispered before ultimately leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10 New Love

**Chapter 10: New Love**

The middle-aged man with facial hair elegantly printed his name on the piece of parchment and gently blew the ink to dry.

"There, Milgazia." Wearing a clean white suit, he handed the paper to his star-pupil. "You are all set."

"I can't thank you enough." Milgazia bent his body in half to express his extreme gratitude.

"It is not a problem." Prince Christopher chuckled softly while patting Milgazia's shoulder. "It is always nice to see my best pupil now and again." As the two conversed, the double doors of Prince Christopher's office burst opened and a butler hurried in with a concerned face.

"My Prince." The butler rushed over. "There is someone of great importance here to speak with you."

"Great importance?" The member of the Royal Family loudly scoffed.

"Yes, my Prince." His butler gulped. "Of real great importance."

"This importance can't be more important than I!" Prince Christopher laughed aloud. "Send this nuisance in!"

"Yes, my Prince." Milgazia watched the butler scurried away. He cleared his throat and looked back at Prince Christopher.

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I have too so I will take my leave."

"Yes, yes." Prince Christopher chuckled and sat back behind his desk. "We will catch up another time, Milgazia." His pupil nodded and gave a final bow. Quickly, Milgazia left the office of the great Prince Christopher, tightly holding the parchment in his hand with a wicked smile.

* * *

A loud sound came from the entrance of the school. A yellow bulldozer wheeled its way into school property, only to stop in front of a large gathering of teachers standing their ground. The driver turned the machine off and the passenger door opened, Milgazia stepped out with a grin.

"Where is Xellos?"

"He's busy." Lina stood proudly in front of the machine with her hands to her hips. "Besides, we don't need that Idiot to stop you from destroying Royal High."

"Why do you even bother?" Milgazia laughed. "You lost. There is nothing you can do to gain back your precious school."

"Then we're not moving." Gourry said next to Lina, he grabbed her hand in his. "If you're going to demolish this building, you're going to have to run over us."

"That's right." Lina smiled. "Our blood will be stained on your hands."

"Ours too." Sylphiel and Zangulas stepped from behind and joined the link. Milgazia scoffed, his eyes rolled back as more teachers joined the link.

"Me too." Filia rushed between Sylphiel and Lina, she took their hands in hers and smiled proudly. Milgazia opened the parchment in his hand and showed it to the crowd.

"Do you know what this is? This is from the very office of Prince Christopher. He signed and stamped his Royal Seal on this parchment to demolish this monstrosity." He pointed at the stamp. "If you do not get out of my way, you all will be sentenced to your demise for disobeying a royal decree!"

"A MESSAGE FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY!" A servant man in a white suit yelled from the entrance of the school. He raced over to the commotion, facing Lina and the others. "A message from the Royal Family." The man repeated, he reached into his suit pocket and took out a rolled parchment.

"A letter written and signed by Crown Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune of the Royal Family." Lina and her friends exchanged looks. The servant unrolled the letter and cleared his throat. He stood tall and with a proud voice, read the parchment.

"I, Crown Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, pass the property that holds Private Royal High School to its property owner, Xellos Metallium. Under his control, the Royal Family of Saillune will fully fund and sponsor the reconstruction for Private Royal High School. I, Crown Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, give my name and royal oath below to give Xellos Metallium ownership." The man paused and looked at everyone's expression. "With this royal decree, a reconstruction will be hereby sponsored by the Royal Family and Private Royal High School cannot be destroyed."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Milgazia shouted at the calm servant and shoved his own royal decree into his face. "I HAVE PRINCE CHRISTOPHER-"

"The Crown Princess is the third heir of the Kingdom, after her father, Crown Prince Philionel, and her elder sister, Crown Princess Gracia." The man in the white suit snorted. "Although, Prince Christopher is King Eldoran's second son, he is only forth in line of the throne. With that being said," He swiped the parchment in Milgazia's hand and ripped it into shreds.

"This decree is meaningless for Crown Princess Amelia is higher in command than her uncle, Prince Christopher." Snickering now, Lina crossed her arms in victory and leaned forward, she tilted her head up to look at Milgazia's angry expression.

"Didn't I warn you before?" She smirked. "I never lose."

* * *

Zelgadiss sat alone in the front steps of the main building. He watched the bulldozer leave the school property and the group of teachers disbanded. Sighing, he reached into his pants pocket. Getting the lighter for his unlit cigarette between his lips, he clicked it open and carefully lit the end of his cigarette.

"Zelgadiss Greywards?" Zelgadiss looked up. A large man with a full mustache stood before him. Zelgadiss blew out the smoke from his mouth and snorted.

"Who's asking?" The man had on a white suit just like the servant but had a gold tie and looked more regal.

"She wanted me to give this to you." The stranger reached into his pocket and took out a large envelope. Zelgadiss stared it for a second before accepting it.

"Who is she?" He asked and opened the envelope. Zelgadiss froze when he saw what was inside. It was a pink bracelet that held a sapphire gem, in the back of it had the Royal Family Crest symbol etched in the fabric. It was Amelia's bracelet, she had it on that day. Zelgadiss kept his eyes on the blue gem.

"Why is she giving me this?" His voice was low and wispy.

"She wants you to have it." The man sat next to him on the steps and sighed loudly. Zelgadiss kept staring at the bracelet. Carefully taking it out, he cared less of the envelope dropping between his feet. His thumb gently rubbed against the sapphire while his long fingers curled around the pink fabric. They sat in silence until Lina started a loud cheer with her group of friends, she and Gourry lead the group in a circle, chanting their victory chant.

"That's her mothers." The man broke the silence between them. He was watching the band of teachers, screaming happily and tossing an angry counselor in the air. "Her mother was shot in the chest at close range, protecting her oldest daughter. With only a brink of time left, she gave her treasured bracelets to Amelia and told her to always show affection to everyone, even if they don't deserve it." Zelgadiss finally turned his eyes to the large man, he was looking into the clouds with a smile.

"The Crown Princess didn't make it to the hospital that night. Gracia was only 15 and Amelia was just 9 years old." Chuckling to himself, he turned his attention to Zelgadiss.

"After her mother died, Amelia would always wear it and never let anyone take it from her. But after the years of wear and tear, she eventually stopped wearing it every day and blossomed into a fine woman. Course, she does wear it once in a while when she misses her mother." The man smirked. "I was a little surprised that she was willing to give that to you. After all, she was her mother's child."

"I..." Zelgadiss's eyes clouded. "I don't know what to say..."

"I'll tell her that you said, thank you." The man smirked. After a few minutes of staring at the bracelet, Zelgadiss slipped it on his wrist, wearing the pink jewelry like a watch. The stranger smiled at this, he stood up from the stairs and walked a few steps down.

"What do you suppose love is?" The large man stopped and looked back at Zelgadiss, confused. "Do you suppose love is simply about being happy?" Zelgadiss asked. The man in the white suit stared at the silver-haired young man for a long while before breaking into a kind smile.

"I am not sure I'm the man you should ask that question too. However, Amelia lights up so heavenly each time she speaks of you." He chuckled lightly. "She is happier now than I have ever seen."

* * *

Amelia stood outside of her balcony. She had on an elegant white shimmering drop-waist dress with long sleeves, a small gold crown resting on her brow. She stared at the distant city beyond the mountains and sighed loudly. Amelia leaned against the balcony, her face pressed against her hands.

"Right now, Lina-San would be yelling at Gourry-San for eating all her sushi and they would be fighting over the last piece of steak." She didn't hear her bedroom door opening and continued to speak aloud. "Filia-San would be talking about something important but nobody would be listening to her and Zangulas-San is bothering Gourry-San for another dueling match, while Sylphiel-San is trying to get Gourry-San's attention." Amelia smiled inwardly to herself.

"Zelgadiss-San would be smoking and calling everyone by their nicknames in his drunken slur." She giggled loudly. "He'll make a rude comment about Lina-San's size and there is going to be big argument between them."

"What about Amelia?" A voice came from behind. Amelia turned around and smiled to see her father. Crown Prince Philionel el di Saillune, the same man that was talking to Zelgadiss. He closed the gap between them and joined her on the balcony.

"Amelia is where she needs to be. At home." Amelia smiled and looked down at the bright city lights. Crown Prince Philionel noticed the sorrow growing in Amelia's eyes and smirked.

"Here." He handed her a long envelope.

"What is this?" She took it from him. It looked like the same envelope she used to give Zelgadiss her message. Before Amelia could open it, Philionel pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her.

"Allow yourself to be selfish for once." He whispered and pulled slightly away to look upon her face. "You look so much like your mother."

"I always thought that I looked like you, though." Amelia giggled sweetly. Crown Prince Philionel chuckled and left her side after kissing her forehead. Amelia watched him walk out of her room and looked down at the envelope. It had nothing written on it. Just a simple drawing of a small perfect rose. Amelia carefully opened the envelope and took out the folded letter inside. There was a small passage written on it and she read it. Once she finished, Amelia folded the paper back into the envelope and looked out into the twinkling lights of the city in front of her. A large smile crept on her face as she stared at the lights.

"Daddy?" The Crown Prince looked up from his reading material in his study, he had barely got to start when Amelia stopped him. She stood in front of him with a refreshing smile and a brightly lit aura. It made him smile back.

* * *

Zelgadiss sat in the middle of an erupting room. Smoking silently and eating his portion of the buffet, he looked up to watch drunken Lina and drunken Gourry dance to the loud song that drunken Zangulas sang loudly with drunken Sylphiel. Drunken Filia had the drunken and unconscious Xellos in a headlock as she let out all her issues with her sad and sober son, Val, who was forced to drink only apple cider. Everyone was having a good time. Zelgadiss looked down at his wrist watch.

"8:38 and everyone is drunk." Still, Zelgadiss watched his friends entertain themselves with alcohol and an abundant of seafood. He shook his head with a chuckle and stood up from his seat. Burning the end of his cigarette, he went to the only window in their private party room and stared at the twinkling stars above him. Eventually, his eyes lowered to the bright lights of the Saillune Palace and he sighed. In his heavy sigh, he did not hear the room door opening or take notice of the active party goers turn quiet. Zelgadiss continued to smoke until he felt a new movement next to him on the window still, a pair of small arms wrapped around his left arm and pulled him slightly down, pressing him against a tiny body. He turned his head to the side. Amelia stood beside him, still in her shimmering Princess dress and her small crown on top of her head. She looked up at him, noticed he was staring and tightened her arms. Zelgadiss couldn't believe it that the cigarette between his lips dropped causing Amelia to giggle. He stared at Amelia intently until she finally looked away with a red flush.

"I-I came here so fast that I didn't get a chance to change." She said shyly. Zelgadiss reached over and turned her face to his, forcing her to look upon him again.

"You're beautiful, Amelia." He confessed boldly. "You always look so beautiful." Amelia swore her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. Closing the tiny space that was between them, she let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Amelia looked up at his face and gave him the biggest smile ever.

"Me too, Zelgadiss-San." She whispered. "I can only be happy with you." Overwhelmed by his growing emotions for her, Zelgadiss tightly wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her, making Amelia squeak and blush so hard that she thought she was going to explode.

"Are you sure?" He buried his face into the top of her head, breathing into her flowery scent that lingered over her hair. "I'm not a Prince." Feeling so joyful in his tight strong arms, Amelia rubbed her face against his chest and giggled.

"If you were worried about arranged marriage, Zelgadiss-San, you don't have to be." She met his stern eyes. "Daddy got rid of that law so he can marry my mother." Playfully, Amelia stuck her tongue out.

"Are you sure you're a Saillune Historian? You should have known that simple fact." Zelgadiss smiled at her teasing and pressed their foreheads together. Allowing the tips of their noses to rub against each other, they smiled brightly at each other before letting their lips touch. As they kissed publically, Zelgadiss didn't once think of unhanding her, neither did Amelia. Only when they broke away to catch their breath did the room erupt in chaos.

"ZEL AND AMELIA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss grabbed the table's edge and flipped it, making the food tumble to the ground. Laughing loudly in his arms, Amelia let Zelgadiss carry her over the spilled food and toward the door while everyone continued to cheer loudly for the new couple.

"I HAVE A FEELING THAT THE VIRGIN IS GOING TO GET LAID TONIGHT!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs and all the drunken teachers laughed. The statement struck and with murder in his eyes, Zelgadiss looked back at the redhead with the meanest blush. However before he could say anything, Amelia grabbed his face with her hands and made him look at her.

"M-Me too." She whispered softly so only he could hear. Zelgadiss' face only got hotter and he quickly forgot why he was so upset and left the room to obtain a private room.

* * *

Milgazia slammed his phone on his desk. Cursing beneath his breath, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and fumbled to try to grab one. Frustrated and wanting to calm his nerves, Milgazia ripped the pack open and finally got one. He sat alone in his dark office with no lights on and smoked his cigarette in silence. The light in his room was coming from outside of his window, a street light that was humming loudly. Leaning into his seat, Milgazia blew the soft smoke into the darkness above him and closed his eyes.

"You look pathetic." He spun his head around when he heard him. Sitting in the corner of the room, Xellos smiled.

"Xellos." Milgazia watched him walk over and sit in the chair in front of his desk. He sat down with a soft sigh and crossed his legs. "I suspect that you are here to gloat?"

"I don't stoop to your level."

"Then why are you here?" Milgazia tapped the end of his cigarette on the edge of the table and brought it back to his mouth.

"I wanted to say my farewell." Xellos leaned his cheek against his fist. Milgazia scoffed.

"This would end my cooperation with the Board but it won't end my reign of being president."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." His smile widened across his face. Suddenly, the door to the office was kicked open. The cigarette in Milgazia's lips fell just as Lina strolled in, Gourry and Zelgadiss behind her.

"Hey, Milly." Lina stood between him and Xellos, with Gourry and Zelgadiss standing on either side of her. "Do you enjoy swimming?"

"What is this nonsense?" Milgazia reached his phone. "I'm calling secu-" Lina grabbed his phone before him and threw it to the wall, breaking it into pieces. That was when he noticed that Gourry held a bottle of chloroform while Zelgadiss had a man-sized potato sack. "What is going on here?"

"You see, Milly," Xellos spoke from behind the three. "We have a member of the Royal Family currently employed at the school and besides us, you are the only one outside of the institute that knows of her status." Gourry and Zelgadiss walked to either side of Milgazia and placed their hand gently on his shoulders, shoving the sack and the chloroform to his face.

"So, this is what's going to happen." Lina leaned over the table, her bottom sticking out as she pouted her lips out adorably. "Either you're going to shut your fucking mouth-"

"Or die at the bottom of the ocean." Zelgadiss threatened in his ear.

"You can't do this to me-"

"Actually we can." Gourry grabbed a cigarette from the spilled pack on his table and put it to his mouth. "We have royal decree."

"WHAT?" Milgazia stood up from his chair but Gourry and Zelgadiss shoved him back down.

"You see this?" Xellos was now sitting on the edge of the table, next to Lina's flaunting pose. He waved the royal parchment in front of Milgazia's face. "This is permission to commit murder."

"The Princess would never agree to that."

"See, that's where you're wrong." The redhead gave Gourry a slight glare just after he lit his cigarette and looked back at Milgazia. "This wasn't signed by the Princess. This was signed by her father." She motioned to Xellos and he obediently pointed to the signature of the Crown Prince at the bottom of the paper.

"He cares so deeply about his daughter that he'll do anything to keep her secret." Zelgadiss was now lighting a cigarette that he had swiped from Milgazia's table. "Even if it means to commit murder." He began to chuckle. Gourry and Lina joined in with their own evil chuckles. Besides them, Xellos stood uneasily. Why does he get the feeling that they did this before?

"What do you want?" Milgazia finally broke. His once strong and confident voice was now, quivering and pathetic. Lina lifted her body off his desktop, only to lean forward for Milgazia to see her stern expression.

"We want that blueprint you took from us." Glancing between the others faces, Milgazia finally met with Lina's eyes.

"How do I know that you are not going to kill me after I give you the prints?"

"Look, Milly," Xellos spoke. "We're being mature about this and willing to give you a choice."

"But we have the right to kill you and ransack the place until we find what we're looking for, like immature little brats." Lina smiled innocently next to him. "It's your decision." Milgazia looked between Lina and Xellos' faces. Then he looked at Gourry and Zelgadiss. Finally he looked at the potato sack and chloroform. Milgazia sighed and opened the right drawer in his desk; he reached in and took out the rolled-up blueprints.

"Thank you for picking the correct answer." Lina swiped it from his long fingers. She looked at Gourry and gave him a secure nod, thus he nodded back.

"I gave you the blueprints. Now, I want you to leave-" Without saying another word, Gourry hit the edge of the bottle of chloroform against Milgazia's head, making his head slam against the table and letting out a slight rattle. Lina, Zelgadiss, and Xellos stared at the unconscious man between them and in unison, they turned their heads at Gourry who was holding the weapon of choice.

"Gourry, when I nodded to you, I meant to let him go."

"Oh." Gourry scratched his cheek. "I thought we were going to kill him.

"GREAT!" The redhead expressed loudly. "We broke into a high-security building, blackmailed a high profile, made him unconscious, only because he believed we had a royal decree which is just a copy of the restaurant menu that we got Zangulas' drunken ass to sign. That's breaking and entering, attempted murder, blackmail, and motherfucking fraud in one night." She hung her shoulders forward.

"That has to be a lifetime in prison."

"I double-parked." Zelgadiss muttered while looking out the window. He waved his hand with a slight blush when Amelia waved at him from his passenger's seat.

"Can't you be a little more serious about this, Zel?" Lina glared at him. "This is your fault to begin with. You had to bring the Princess back." Zelgadiss ignored her and continued to watch outside.

"Okay, Lina." She began to talk to herself. "You were in a situation like this before. What did you do?"

"When were you in a situation like this?" Gourry asked next to her.

"You won't remember." Finally, Lina grabbed the unconscious man by the shoulders and shoved him off his seat. "Let's roll him in that fake rug, tie cement blocks to his feet, and throw him into the sea."

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Gourry questioned as he help carry the body to the rug covering the floor.

"Actually," Xellos stopped them with a smile. "I have a better idea."

"Great. Tell us." Lina ordered. She watched him go to Milgazia's side and kicked him once. Twice. Three times. After a minute of staring at the unconscious man in deep concentrated silence, Xellos return to kicking the bastard repeatedly in the ribs. Lina and Gourry did not bother to stop him for they joined him.

* * *

Gaav Mazoku stepped out of the black limo; his driver shut the door as the tall man walked to his 3-level mansion. The long-haired man took out his cigar from his pocket and lit the end of it by his lighter. He stopped when he saw a large wooden chest placed perfectly on top of his porch. Gaav checked his surroundings. No one was around. He made his way to the chest and kicked it lightly with the tip of his shoe. No reaction from the chest. Bending his body forward, he clicked the latch open and eventually opened the chest. Curled inside was an unconscious Milgazia. Bounded by ropes, he had a piece of duck tape over his mouth and a note taped on his forehead. Gaav swiped the note. Inside was a written memo by the culprits.

"Better luck next time, fucker."


	11. Chapter 11 Battle of the BREASTS

**Chapter 11: Battle of the BREASTS**

"GOOD MORNING, KIDDIES!" Xellos screamed at the end of the microphone. He carried the mike over his mouth while leaning into his chair; his legs crossed on the edge of the table. "Now, many of you are wondering about the outcome of this week since there was a very arrogant and rude bastard in our midst."

"He's an idiot." Lina stood in front of her blackboard with an open math textbook in her hand, her students sat confused as Xellos' morning announcement blasted through the stereos around the institute.

"I'm happy to say that thanks to the Royal Family, we were able to pass the inspection and the renovation of the main building will be funded fully. THREE CHEERS FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY!" Xellos cheerfully shouted with an arm raised in the air. In the nurse's office, Amelia let out a giggle while wrapping a long piece of gaze around an injured student's arm.

"Since I'm being ordered by the Board of Education to renovate as soon as possible, we are moving fall break 2 months early this year." He flipped through his calendar. "How does having fall break next week sound?" He looked up when he heard a loud stomping noise coming toward his office. Suddenly, Lina kicked down the door and rushed into his office.

"THAT SOUNDS FUCKING FANTASTIC!" She slammed her open palms on his desktop, not caring that her loud shout was echoed throughout the school.

"Well…" Xellos smirked. "It looks like the masses have answered. We will be having our fall break next week-"

"WHOO HOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Amelia! Amelia! AMELIA!" Lina barged into the Nurse's office recess. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Her body bounced excitedly while holding onto the edge of Amelia's desk.

"Tomorrow?" Amelia scratched the end of her chin. "I don't think I have anything planned-"

"We have a date." Zelgadiss suddenly spoke. He was on his bed behind Amelia's desk and reading the newspaper with an unlit cigarette.

"We do?" Amelia questioned and Zelgadiss just nodded. "Oh." She smiled and looked back at Lina. "Sorry, Lina-San, I have a date."

"Fine." Lina heavily sat down in a seat and grumbled with her eyes glaring at the historian. "I guess it's just me and Gourry at the beach. AGAIN."

"I've been meaning to ask, Lina-San. You and Gourry-San are a couple now, right?"

"Right." The redhead grabbed Amelia's bowl of snacks and began to eat.

"Then how come you don't like being alone with him?" Amelia asked suddenly and Lina choked a piece of chocolate. Once lodged out, Lina stared at the nurse for a few silent seconds before blushing deeply.

"W-What are you getting at?"

"You two still act like best friends." Amelia mentioned and looked behind her when Zelgadiss tugged at the ends of her hair. He pointed to his lips and she happily obliged to give him a quick kiss. Content, he returned to his paper with a happy grunt. Amelia released a soft giggle and turned her head back to return to her conversation, however Lina was glaring now.

"We're a couple! We do couple things like you and that kissing freak! J-Just in private! That's all!"

"What kind of 'couple things'?" Finished with his boring newspaper, Zelgadiss joined the engaging conversation.

"Like..." Lina thought deeply and smiled when she finally thought of one. "We have breakfast together and walk to work."

"So you spend the night just like how I spend the night at Zelgadiss-San's apartment." Amelia said with a smile back.

"Well, no, I never slept over his apartment before."

"Then, he picks you up on the way to work?"

"That doesn't happen either."

"Oh, I know! YOU pick him up since you walk by his apartment, right?" Amelia tried to guess but Lina kept shaking her head.

"I don't have time to stop at his apartment." Lina confessed.

"So," Zelgadiss sat up on his elbows. "You two sort of meet up in the morning and eat breakfast on your way here."

"Yup." Lina nodded with great delight but noticed that Amelia and Zelgadiss exchanged long looks. "AND WHAT'S THE BIG PROBLEM?"

"Nothing." Amelia quickly said, waving her hands to calm the redhead down. "As long as you two love each other, there is no problem!"

"RIGHT! AS LONG AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" She then turned her fiery glare upon Zelgadiss. "THAT'S RIGHT, ZEL! AS LONG AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER, IT'S FINE! SO, FUCK YOU!"

"Why are you getting mad at me for?" Zelgadiss lay back on the bed to grab a lighter from his pocket.

"I know you, Zel! You doubt my relationship with Gourry! YOU ALWAYS DOUBT!" Lina stood up from her chair and slammed her fists on Amelia's desk making the innocent nurse jump.

"C-Calm down, please, Lina-San-"

"You're right. I doubt your so-called relationship with Gourry." Zelgadiss suck in the nicotine and turn his stern eyes at Lina.

"Zelgadiss-San, please, don't-"

"YEAH? WHY THE FUCK?"

"No swear words, please-"

"I don't understand why Gourry would want to spend the rest of his life with you." He snorted. "I'll gladly turn gay than to be in a relationship with a fire-breathing, stubborn, little brat like you."

"Zelgadiss-San!"

"Well, I don't know WHAT the Crown Princess sees in you! She's better off being with that perverted purple freak." Lina smirked when Zelgadiss spat his cigarette out and glared at her murderously. Recent important fact about Zelgadiss: never mention the perverted purple freak when it comes to his relationship. After the night Zel and Amelia started their relationship, Xellos began unleashing his terrorizing flirtatious being upon Amelia and thus, his jealous rage began.

"That's right! XELLOS would make the PERFECT Crown Prince. You, on the other hand, are a HEARTLESS, THICK-HEADED, SELFISH, TOBACCO OBSESSED, BASTARD!"

"Lina-San!" Amelia tried to keep Lina and Zelgadiss separated but she was forcefully squashed between their bodies as they snarled at each other. "P-Please, you two, calm down!"

"THORNY HEAD!"

"STUBBORN BITCH!" Zelgadiss and Lina screamed at each other. Having enough, Lina brought back her fist and swung at him, only to have him dodge it and catch her arm. She yelped when Zelgadiss threw her body over his shoulder and slammed against the mattress. Unhurt and ready to fight, Lina easily turned over and stepped off the bed.

"Please, Lina-San!" Amelia rushed at her side. "Please, stop, this is a school-"

"Move out of the way, Amelia! I NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON THAT HE WILL NEVER FORGET!" Lina cracked her knuckles. Zelgadiss smirked and crossed his arms.

"Flat chest." He suddenly muttered. Lina's eyes widen with bright red flames and an evil black aura developed around her body; she released a screeching yell that made the room quake.

"L-Lina-San?" Amelia took a few steps away from her when Lina turned her evil eyes to her. "Um… It's not that big of an issue-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Xellos stepped out of the building. He breathed into the brisk afternoon air and sighed happily.

"What a good afternoon." He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket and watched the clouds float by. This good afternoon was quite peacefully and full of quietness. It felt as if nothing bad would happen. However, it was short lived. Xellos turned his head when loud screaming came around the corner of the building. Out of nowhere, Zelgadiss and Amelia burst out, followed by an angry and insane redhead.

"KILL!" Lina screamed as her hands reached out to grab her two victims.

"PLEASE, LINA-SAN! THESE HEELS REALLY HURT!" Amelia cried out while Zelgadiss ran calmly next to her, smoking a cigarette at the same time. Xellos watched the group sprint through the front yard, past the equipment room and into the open field where Gourry's class was playing soccer. Gourry looked up from his clipboard. He immediately jumped back when the trio rushed past him. It was at the moment, Amelia was caught by Lina.

"KYAAAAA!" She screamed for Lina lifted her tiny body from the ground, preventing her from getting out of her mist.

"IT'S NOT A BIG ISSUE, HUH? WITH BIG TITS LIKE YOURS, IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT A SMALL ISSUE!" Keeping her strong arms over Amelia's flailing arms; Lina grasped her victim's large chest mounds and smashed them against each other. It only made the nurse scream louder and the redhead angrier. Finally, Amelia managed to get away from Lina by shedding her white lab coat. She took a few steps forward and turned around to face the pervert.

"IMMORAL!" Amelia accused while taking her high heels off and throwing it to the ground. In a mini skirt and a white blouse, she placed one hand to her hip and the other pointed at Lina. "YOU ARE HEREBY GOING TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS! ATTACK IF YOU DARE!"

"I don't think that's going to stop her, Amelia." Zelgadiss mentioned nearby.

"ATTACK IF YOU DARE, FIEND!" She ignored her boyfriend and motioned the redhead to attack. Lina roared at her; she cracked her tight joints and charged directly at her. Thus the battle of the breasts began. Zelgadiss and Gourry watched with large eyes and burning blushes, the boys on the field stopped playing the soccer game, and Xellos became upright and at attention.

"THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE BLOUSE!" Amelia squealed when Lina ripped the front of her top, the buttons flew out and showed off her red lace bra. So she grabbed Lina's shirt and ripped it off her body allowing Gourry to see Lina's white undergarment.

"I bet you bought this with your Daddy's money!" Lina grabbed the ends of Amelia's skirt and pulled at it, it dropped to her ankles and into the mud. The cigarette between Zelgadiss' lips fell; his eyes longingly stared at Amelia's matching red lace thong. The Crown Princess had a matching set of red lace undergarment and it looked terrific on her tanned skin.

"I bet you took out 5 loans to buy these pants!" She took Lina's pants and ripped it the side, showing off her one leg. Lina sprawled away from Amelia and shoved her ruined pants off, she showed off her black boy shorts over her shapely bottom.

"U-Um, Lina?" Gourry tried to get her attention, his throat clearing to try to regain his voice. His angry girlfriend wore mismatched underwear but it worked with her athletic body.

"I MAKE GOURRY BUY MY CLOTHES!" Lina announced and lunged at Amelia. Quickly, they fell to the ground, rolling around in the mud and getting their shapely body dirty. They continued to scream and toss packs of wet dirt at each other until Filia walked out of the building with her cup of tea and a big smile.

"What a beautiful afternoon." She sighed happily, her eyes twinkling to see the clear blue sky. Filia spotted Xellos standing nearby and came to his side.

"Good afternoon, Xellos." It was such a good afternoon that Filia wanted to spread the joy around. However, Xellos said nothing and a long drool dripped from the edge of his mouth. Curious to what got his strong attention, Filia turned her head and spotted the half-naked grown women wrestling in mud and grabbing at each other's curvy parts.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Filia screamed almost immediately and rushed over. Once at the field, she pushed the two apart and stood between their dirty bodies. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"SHE STARTED IT!" Lina and Amelia pointed to one another instantly.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! ALL I CARE IS THAT YOU TWO ARE BARELY NAKED AND GIVING EVERYONE A SHOW! NOW, GATHER YOUR CLOTHES AND GET IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" She noticed Gourry and Zelgadiss standing a few feet away with mouths wide open and large blushes. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES! ARE YOU MEN OR JUVENILES?"

"R-Right." Zelgadiss immediately snapped out of his daze. He helped Amelia pick her clothes from the ground, and took a better look at her developed body. Gourry just stood there, staring at Lina's mud-covered body and that adorable angry pout on her face. He never saw her in that light before. So sexy and aggressive, it turned him on.

"Lina." Lina saw him. She crossed her arms, still upset at Amelia for ripping her clothes.

"What?" She snarled. Gourry smirked, he circled around her and analyzing her thin body. Lina noticed him looking her up and down, causing her to blush madly and readjust her body to show off more of her butt. When he finally stopped in front of her, Gourry chuckled softly.

"You are really sexy." He said aloud. The girls on the field overheard and their mouths dropped. Even Lina's mouth slightly opened at his bold statement.

"U-Uh," She stammered. "W-What?" It came out as a whimper.

"I said, you're sexy." He closed the gap between them and touched her cheek. Lina's entire face burned red when he kissed the only part of her face that didn't have mud, which was her forehead. "I like it. It turns me on." Gourry whispered in a seductive soft voice that made her eye twitch and her body freeze. What was supposed to make her feel flattered, Gourry actually caused panic. Lina waved her arms childishly and continued to stutter.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?" She was obviously not used to sex phrases so it embarrassed and confused her in every way. Gourry just laughed and kissed her again on the forehead. He was just saying the truth. Meeting his eyes, Lina's eyes still had the innocence that was not taken away from by a man. What can she say in a situation like this? She's barely naked, covered in mud, and her boyfriend tells her that he's turned on by her brawl with another woman. Nothing came to mind so she just stared at him with deep silent affection.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CHIT CHATTING WITH YOUR IDIOT!" Filia screamed next to them, breaking their long stare. Gourry managed to keep his balance when he jumped but Lina fell right back into the mud and onto her butt. "GET YOUR CLOTHES AND INTO MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"O-OKAY! GEEZ!" Lina got out of the mud and began to pick her clothes. "Now, I know why Val doesn't come home often."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" Lina shouted. After picking the last parcel of ripped clothes, Lina glanced at Gourry, who was waving at her with a big smile. Lina giggled, she gave him an air-kiss and followed Filia into the school building. She rolled her eyes to see Amelia carried like a bride by Zelgadiss. Amelia stared lovingly at Zelgadiss while he tried to not look at her, obviously because he would not be able to look away. Amelia nuzzled her cheek against his neck and sighed happily, making him softly tell her that she's going to get mud all over him if she continues.

"WHATEVER!" Lina snapped, making them stop and look over. "GOURRY CALLED ME SEXY!"

"Zelgadiss-San called me BEAUTIFUL!" The Princess stuck her nose in the air and Zelgadiss smirked at this childish act. Lina gasped a loud, her hand covering her mouth.

"B-Beautiful?" She was taken aback. "That's better than sexy."

"That's right." Amelia grinned. Lina watched the two walk ahead of her. She growled when Amelia looked over Zelgadiss' shoulder and immaturely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fucking over-developed, little brat..." Thus, the battle of the breasts ends.

* * *

"I believed that everyone listened to this morning's announcements," Xellos walked around his office. "Next week is Fall Break and the main building will be in renovation during that time. Am I correct, Amelia-Chan?"

"The best production team that the kingdom of Saillune has to offer." Because of the battle, Amelia wore the school's female gym top and light pink jogging shorts.

"Yes." Xellos nodded. "Although the school is in Fall Break, we are not. So, we're going to have our next meeting on Monday morning-"

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Lina stood up from her chair. Unlike Amelia, Lina had on her spare gym clothes. "What do you mean that WE'RE not in Fall Break?"

"The students have the week off but my employees are still working."

"THAT IS BULLSHIT, XELLOS!" She slammed her fists on the table.

"We deserve a break too!" Zangulas joined in on the yelling.

"Now, now, calm down." He returned to his seat around the table. "Nobody needs to come to the meetings. You guys can all relax and forget about work for the whole week."

"That's more fucking like it." Lina and Zangulas high-fived.

"But don't expect to have your job when you come back." Xellos looked at the glaring expressions on every one of his employees and smiled sweetly. "I'll bring snacks!"

* * *

Gourry and Lina walked down the sidewalk. Every day after school, Gourry would walk Lina to her home like an obedient boyfriend would do. Lina watched Gourry; he was telling her what happened during a game of tennis. She blushed wildly when she remembered what he said to her in the soccer field. He was turned on because of her. Suddenly, Lina Inverse was unsure. It was true what Amelia said. She and Gourry still acted like best friends, even though they confessed their growing love for each other. It didn't bother her before but now, after what Gourry said and his eyes so filled with lust, it was starting to affect her. However she was afraid of being alone with Gourry for she never had a boyfriend before and wasn't sure what to do! Were they supposed to do something when they are alone? Were they NOT supposed to do something? And if they do DO something, would it hurt? Lina shook her head. She didn't want to be just another girlfriend to Gourry, she wanted to be the BEST girlfriend that he ever had! But she was too scared, too clueless, TOO CONFUSED! Lina sighed heavily and slumped forward. This is what it must feel like to be Gourry.

"Oh, we're already here." Gourry broke Lina's attention. They were already outside of her apartment. Like usual, Gourry bent his head and his lips brushed against her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early for grocery shopping! Bye, Lina!"

"Okay…" Lina watched him walk away for a few seconds before chasing after him. "Gourry, wait!" She grabbed the ends of his long hair and stopped him immediately. Gourry looked over his shoulder before turning his body around to face her.

"Lina?" Lina released a shaking and nervous breath. She gulped and hung her head forward, deliberately not meeting eyes with Gourry.

"T-Tonight... s-sleep... over..."

"Huh?" Gourry didn't get it.

"I-I said…" Lina moved her head to the side and pouted lightly. "Y-You can sleep over tonight." She said more confidently. Gourry stared at Lina's uncomfortable form and smiled.

"Let me do some chores first. I'll be back around dinner."

"O-Okay!" Instantly in a good mood, Lina bounced in front of him. She paused when Gourry reached over and touched her cheek.

"You don't have to be shy. It's only me." He told her.

"I-I know that!" She shoved his hand away and crossed her arms, a big blush appearing over her pouty face. "And I'm NOT shy. I was being… mysterious."

"Whatever you say, Lina."

* * *

Lina vacuumed her carpet, cleaned the windows of her apartment, took out all the trash, threw away all her empty cans of beer, and tidy up her entire apartment. In the end, her apartment looked like the day she moved in. Lina looked at the clock on her wall. In a few hours, Gourry would be here for dinner.

"Dinner." She fidgeted. "I need to make dinner." Lina's eyes widen with fear. "Holy shit, I need to make dinner."

* * *

Gourry poked his head into Lina's apartment. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him. As he quietly slipped out of his shoes, he heard loud swearing coming from the kitchen and tiptoed over. Gourry looked around the corner and smiled to see Lina hunched over the kitchen counter, looking over a cookbook. He always wanted to eat something that Lina made and hopefully, she is a great cook like Sylphiel.

"Okay." He saw Lina flipped a page in her book. "I marinated the chicken and I need to… what the fuck is julienne? And why do I have to do that to the carrots?" She lifted the long carrot in the air and shrugged her shoulders. She threw the entire carrot into the large pot and grabbed her whole chicken that was being soaked in oil and other herbs.

"And in it goes!" Lina tossed the chicken into the pot with the carrot like a basketball. She grabbed the large pot and walked over to her stove. "I've been living here for a while and I haven't used this thing once." She muttered while opening the stove. Gourry shuddered when moths and tiny black insects crawled out.

"For how many minutes?" Showing no interest in the insects, Lina looked back at the book. "TWO HOURS AT 350!" She loudly scoffed and shoved the pot in the stove, disregarding the little spiders that landed on top of it.

"Better make it for 10 minutes." Lina reached over to the temperature and turned it to the highest. "And at 700." She finally noticed Gourry when he let out a noise and smiled big.

"When did you get in?" She strolled over and entered his arms.

"A… few minutes ago." Gourry saw black smoke already escaping from the cracks of Lina's stove. Hugging her back, he looked down at her with a smile. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken noodle soup." Lina smiled innocently and returned to rubbing her adorable expression on his shirt. Gourry just chuckled and rubbed the back of Lina's head. He is in love with Lina. That being said, he was happy to die from Lina's cooking.

* * *

Gourry stared at the black jelly-like soup that was set in front of him.

"You want something to drink?" Lina asked from the kitchen, she was grabbing a can of beer for herself. Gourry took his spoon and gently touched the jelly-soup. It shook wildly.

"Beer is good." He called out. Lina returned to her living room and sat next to him on the couch. She lifted her legs to the edge of the coffee table and watched him repeatedly touch the soup with the tip of the spoon. Gourry carefully obtained a spoonful of the jelly-substance and let it jiggle in front of his eyes. Lina leaned forward and stared at him. Her eyes lit up when he put it in his mouth and began to chew.

"It's actually good." Gourry turned his head to her and smiled.

"R-Really?" She was shocked.

"Yup." He accepted his beer from her. "It's scary looking but it's good." Lina watched as he continued to eat the dinner she made for him. She smiled inwardly and turned on her television.

"Aren't you going to eat, Lina?"

"I'd rather starve than eat my horrible cooking." Lina said while flipping the channels. "I already ordered pizza. It should be here in a little bit." Gourry stopped immediately. If she had ordered pizza, why the hell is he eating this then?

* * *

Zelgadiss sprinted down the stairs. He yelped when he fell on the slippery marble floor and quickly kicked himself up. Crown Prince Phil was watering his rose garden near the entrance of the palace, he sighed happily to see his roses waving at him. He lifted his head when a half-naked biker burst from the front door, only wearing his black jeans and shoes. He watched Zelgadiss jump on his parked motorcycle hidden cleverly behind a bush and hurriedly try to turn his bike on. He cursed loudly when it did not respond.

"In trouble?" Phil walked over with his water bucket. They looked up when they heard loud commanding sounds coming from the inside of the palace. Zelgadiss groaned.

"Her uncle walked in."

"Get out of Saillune as fast as you can." Phil laughed loudly and returned to his roses. Zelgadiss finally got his motorcycle to start and rolled over to the entrance of the palace.

"Zelgadiss-San." Amelia called from her balcony on the second floor. Zelgadiss looked up and smiled to see her. She stood against the balcony railing wearing only his black leather jacket over white undergarments. "Tomorrow at 8!" She threw down his shirt. Zelgadiss snatched it in the air.

"My jacket?"

"It's mine." Amelia clutched her arms around the leather and giggled. Zelgadiss smirked and pulled on his shirt. He jumped when the front door was kicked down suddenly and soldiers spilled out.

"DRIVE, ZELGADISS-SAN! DRIVE!" Amelia watched her boyfriend drive away from the palace with the palace soldiers chasing after him. Once out the palace grounds, Amelia sighed in relief and returned inside. She put on her long pajama bottom and zipped up Zelgadiss' leather jacket around her tiny body. She was in the middle of hugging his jacket and twirling when her room door was rudely kicked open.

"AMELIA WIL TESLA SAILLUNE!" At the doorway, Prince Christopher stood with enraged bulging eyes and white royal pajamas. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ALLOWING A COMMONER TO STAY IN THE ROYAL PALACE? AND ABOVE EVERYTHING, SHARING YOUR BED WITH HIM! THAT IS RECKLESS, IRRESPONSIBLE, AND DANGEROUS-"

"DADDY!" Amelia screamed over his loud voice. Prince Christopher instantly sealed his lips.

"Yup?" Phil poked his head into the room, his usual smile on his face.

"I asked for your permission for Zelgadiss-San to come into our home, didn't I?" Amelia asked with her back turned to the two grown men.

"Yup." Phil nodded.

"Did I also ask permission if Zelgadiss-San can sleep over? In my bedroom?"

"Yup." He was a man of many words however Crown Prince Philionel wasn't about to go against his daughter tonight.

"Thank you, Daddy." Amelia turned to smile upon her father. "That's all." Having done his fatherly duty, Phil left to mend his growing garden. She changed her expression once she was alone with her uncle.

"Zelgadiss-San is a friend to the Royal Family. If you have problems with that, you can talk to Daddy." Amelia stormed over and pushed her relative out of her room. "And YES, he is my BOYFRIEND! JUST GET A GRIP ALREADY!"

"WHEN YOUR GRANDFATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS-"

"YOU WON'T HAVE TOO BECAUSE I ALREADY TOLD GRANDFATHER! GOOD NIGHT, UNCLE CHRIS!" She shoved him hard and slammed the door in his face. Amelia locked it and pressed her body against the door. Panting softly, she placed a hand over her beating chest and sighed when she heard loud cursing outside of her door. First thing in the morning, Amelia told herself to look for an apartment.

* * *

The Crown Prince bent over his rose garden, he smiled wide to see his red and white roses dancing for his eyes. While pouring a fresh splash of water, Phil raised his head when a large vehicle drove to the entrance of the palace. It stopped just before the gate so Phil stood up in his dirty gardening clothes and placed his hands to his hips, waiting for his visitors to approach.

"Good morning." Phil said aloud when the back seat opened and the redhead greeted him back.

"Good morning!" Gourry raised his arm to him as he got off after Lina.

"Here for Amelia?" Phil asked the two. He then noticed Zelgadiss sitting in the driver's seat with the window drawn slightly open and peeking out carefully.

"Good morning, Zelgadiss. Do not worry; Prince Christopher is away in a conference." Phil reassured, he chuckled when Zelgadiss eventually got out of the car and joined everyone.

"So, this is the Saillune Palace." Lina observed at the magnificent large castle and whistled at the tall towers. "Nice looking place."

"Look at the roses!" Unlike his redhead, Gourry was interested in other things. "It's like they are dancing."

"Gourry, you are such an-"

"I like you." Phil had his arm wrapped around Gourry's shoulders. "It is like they are dancing."

"Right." Gourry nodded. The two giants watched the roses dance for them while Lina and Zelgadiss stared at them from behind.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Lina asked. Zelgadiss shrugged his shoulders. He bent down and took a tiny rock from the ground.

"He's the gardener." He looked up to the 2nd balcony and aimed his rock at the glass doors. Lina rolled her eyes when he missed.

"If you're trying to be romantic, you're not doing a good job. Let me show you how it's done." She pushed him aside and grabbed a rock. "Watch this." She grinned and with a swing of her arm, the rock burst from her hand and toward the glass balcony door. They yelped when the rock pierced into the glass, breaking it into shatters. It didn't take long for Amelia to walk out to the balcony.

"You couldn't call?" She asked and tossed the rock back.

"Sorry." Lina chuckled nervously. "Um, Gourry can pay for it."

"It's alright." Amelia smiled wearily. "I'll be right down." Lina let out a breath of relief and smiled at Zelgadiss. He just stared at her big smile and rolled his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Blue Balls

Chapter 12

Lina looked up from her food. Zelgadiss was smoking at the table with his newspaper open in front of him while Amelia ate a hotdog, she whined loudly when Zelgadiss took a big bite of her hotdog and return to his paper.

"This is why I told you to get your own, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia pouted. She smiled inwardly when Zelgadiss wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, making her giggle with a kiss on her temple. Lina scoffed and looked at her boyfriend. Gourry sat next to her with his mouth full of food, she sighed and hung her head forward. Why is her boyfriend so stupid?

"I can't wait to see the lions." Gourry said when he swallowed his mouthful. Amelia nodded with a big smile, she didn't take notice Zelgadiss drinking from her soda.

"This is my first time here." Amelia looked at the giant entrance to the large city block. The Zoo. Because her father was so busy and her entire family did not like going out of the palace, she never had a chance to go to the Zoo so this would be her first time.

"Thank you for taking me here." She hugged Zelgadiss around the waist. He sighed and folded his newspaper.

"It was supposed to be only the two of US but," Zelgadiss glared at Lina and Gourry. "You HAD to invite these idiots-"

"HEY!" Lina snarled. "It's not MY fault your girlfriend doesn't want to be alone with you!"

"Why Gourry is still with you, is beyond me." Zelgadiss muttered, he rolled his eyes when Lina slammed her fists against the table. Lina was going to reply something nasty until Gourry's hand covered her mouth.

"We're ready to go!" He grabbed his and Lina's stuff.

"Come on, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia pulled her boyfriend off the chair and dragged him away from the growling Lina. Gourry and Amelia were becoming experts in breaking their lover's spat. Walking through the entrance, Amelia gasped loudly and stared at the beautiful artwork along the walls. She excitedly followed Zelgadiss to the front desk and watched him pay for the entrance fee.

"Two please." Zelgadiss opened his wallet and took out cash. As he paid, the front clerk noticed the grinning little girl hugging one of Zelgadiss's arm and smiled.

"Your first time here?" He asked, Amelia nodded with a very big smile. The man chuckled and reached into his desk.

"Here you go, little girl." The clerk took out a children's cap with a picture of a monkey and handed it to her. Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow, little girl? He looked over Amelia's stunned expression and sighed. Because of her size and demeanor, it's typical that strangers would think she's still a kid.

"Excuse me." Amelia cleared her throat, she stared at the cap in her hand. The man smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can I have that one instead?" She childishly pointed to the cap with a picture of a wolf. Zelgadiss sighed with a big sweat drop. Is he going out with a kid or a woman?

"HEY! IF SHE GETS ONE, I WANT ONE TOO!" Lina pushed Amelia roughly forward causing her to hit her forehead on the counter.

"Me too!" Gourry cheerfully bounced behind. The front clerk sweat dropped.

"Um, O-Okay?" He gave out two more free caps. Zelgadiss massaged his temples gently, sighing loudly as Lina and Gourry fought for the monkey cap while Amelia cried loudly at her thumping forehead. Is he the only grown-up here?

* * *

Zelgadiss watched Lina, Gourry and his Princess press their faces to the reptile tank, they gasped a loud as a Zoo keeper dropped a live mouse into the snake tank.

"Woah." Lina and Gourry stared with big eyes. Amelia frowned big and looked back at Zelgadiss.

"Is he going to eat it?" She whimpered. Zelgadiss walked over to her, he stood behind her and looked into the tank.

"Most likely."

"Oh no, why can't they be friends?" Amelia gasped when the snake grabbed the mouse by its fangs and swallowed it whole.

"COOL." Lina and Gourry gawked. Amelia whined and pressed her face against Zelgadiss's chest, cowering from the bloody scene. Zelgadiss smirked and held her with his arm around her shoulder. At least he still has his girlfriend. Then, he looked at Lina and Gourry.

"Did you see that, Gourry?" Lina poked Gourry at the shoulder. "It was like, BOOM! I got you! And the mouse was like, NO, don't eat me!" She reenacted the snake and the mouse. Gourry nodded and grabbed her wrist, he dragged her to the next tank.

"Look, look, look!" He pointed to the animal. "It's a BIG FAT GECKO."

"That's a TOAD." Lina corrected him. Zelgadiss sweat dropped. They were both kids. He lowered his eyes when Amelia looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile.

"Hey." She whispered. "Let's ditch Lina-San and Gourry-San."

"I thought you wanted them along." Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow. Amelia giggled and grabbed his hand, she led him to the opposite direction from Lina and Gourry.

"But I want to be alone with you, Zel." She winked at him. Zelgadiss gulped at her sudden change and obediently followed her.

"Hey, Lina." Gourry looked around the reptile house. "Where's Amelia and Zel?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Lina was in the middle of a staring contest with the Toad. "Probably making out in the janitor's closet."

* * *

Zelgadiss knew it. He knew it was too good to be true. He sighed loudly as he leaned against the railing.

"Look at that one, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia pointed at the furry wolf puppies at the other side of the glass. She squealed and leaned forward to the glass, she watched with hearts in her eyes. "That one looks like Yasutoshi-San!" Amelia pointed to the large grey wolf with a nasty look on his face, Zelgadiss sweat dropped. Not only did it look like it wanted to kill them, blood and foam was dripping from his mouth. Zelgadiss noticed a caution sign near the glass and looked closely.

"Be cautious. Saillune Grey Wolves are the most dangerous species of wolves. Standing near the glass will trigger it's quick hot-temper characteristics. " Zelgadiss read aloud. He gasped when he heard loud banging and looked at Amelia.

"Look, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia had climbed over the railing and was standing near the glass, her hands pressed against it. The large wolf with blood and foam was slamming his entire body at the glass where Amelia stood. "It likes me."

"That's nice." He stepped over the railing and pulled Amelia to him. "Let's have him like you AWAY from the glass."

"Awwww, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia allowed him to carry her over the rails. "You are no fun."

"Yes, I'm boring and mature." Zelgadiss safely placed her on the ground. "That's the way I like it."

"I guess." She sighed and leaned against his body, her arms crossed over her chest. Amelia giggled and looked up at him. "But I guess that's why I like you so much."

"Like? That's not what you said over the phone." Zelgadiss gave her a sly smile. Amelia blinked a few times before blushing really red. She turned her head away and cleared her throat.

"Um, huh? I-I don't know what you're talking about, Zelgadiss-San." She awkwardly straightened up and started walking to the next exhibit. "I wonder what's next." Zelgadiss watched as she walked away and smirked.

* * *

~ Flash Back ~

"I'm sorry about tonight, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia said into the phone. "I forgot how crazy and hot-tempered my Uncle is."

"It's alright." Zelgadiss listened to Amelia as he got ready for bed. He pushed his pants off his legs and entered the bed in just his underwear. "Did you fix the lock on your door?"

"I got Grandfather to fix it. He likes that sort of thing. Did you know he used to be a carpenter?" She giggled. Zelgadiss placed his arm over his eyes to block the light.

"I know, Amelia. I have a PhD in Saillune history. I know everything about you and your family's history."

"And yet, you did not figure out that I was a Princess." Amelia teased over the phone. Zelgadiss smirked and joined her laughter until it got silent.

"I miss you." He suddenly said seriously.

"Zelgadiss-San, I miss you too."

"I can pick you up, right now." He sat up in bed, giving himself a reason to see her again.

"It's past midnight, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled.

"But I want to see you." He sighed. Amelia giggled again. Noticing the time, Zelgadiss sighed again and laid back down in his bed. "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"I'll be ready." She yawned. "Good night, Zelgadiss-San. I love you."

"Good-" What did she just say? Amelia must have realized what she had said because she let out a loud noise on the other side of the phone.

"I-I mean, um… G-Good night, Zelgadiss-San!" She said in a high-pitch voice and quickly hung up. Zelgadiss lay frozen in bed. He slowly turned off his phone and placed it on his bed stand. Turning in his bed, Zelgadiss released an irritated groan. He didn't get a chance to say it back to her.

~ Flash back End ~

* * *

Zelgadiss walked after Amelia, he stood behind her as she stared at the group of zebras grazing. She blushed red when his arms pulled around her waist and made her press against his body.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" He whispered into her ear. "Don't you remember?"

"U-Uh..." Amelia gulped. "Nope."

"You don't remember what happened over the phone last night?" Zelgadiss continued to whisper. "You said, something, to me."

"I-I did?" Droplets of sweat fell from her forehead. She yelped when Zelgadiss turned her over to face him, he was still smiling.

"You don't remember?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't?" Amelia nervously reacted, she tried to look away from his stern and powerful eyes but it didn't work. Defeated, she nodded. "I-I do remember." Zelgadiss touched her cheek.

"Do you mean it?" He asked. Amelia searched into his intense genuine eyes and smiled.

"Do YOU mean it, Zelgadiss-San?" She asked him. Zelgadiss pressed his forehead with hers, his smile getting bigger.

"I remember you hanging up the phone before I got a chance to say it back to you."

"Than, here's your chance." Amelia stuck her tongue at him playfully. Saying the three words into her ear, Zelgadiss was rewarded with her lips. As they kissed, Lina and Gourry came around the corner. They stopped to watch the two kiss deeply in front of the Zebra exhibit. Lina released a noise making Gourry look at her.

"What is it, Lina?"

"It's just," Lina sighed. "I don't think I'll look at Zebras the same way again." Funny, Gourry moved his attention back to the affectionate couple. Although Lina and Gourry knew each other longer and loved to spend time with each other, they weren't doing what Amelia and Zelgadiss were doing. Holding hands, hugging tightly to each other, kissing deeply onto the other's lips, and all in public. Gourry pouted slightly, how come Lina and him weren't doing that? They were in love as much as they were so why? Lina rolled her eyes when Zelgadiss pulled his lips off Amelia and began to lay kisses down her chin and to her neck.

"Z-Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled when he nibbled lightly on her collar bone, releasing a soft growl from beneath his throat. As he continued to kiss along her neck and upper chest area, his hand rubbed down from the back of her blouse and slipped into her skirt, grasping her curved bottom and loving every second of her lusty moan. Opening her eyes slowly, Amelia's entire body jerked when she finally spotted Lina and Gourry standing a few feet away. Lina shook her head while Gourry smiled innocently. Amelia sweat dropped and nudged Zelgadiss, who was busy running his tongue against the small part of her inner collar bone. Lifting his head and expecting a kiss, Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow when Amelia motioned him to look to the side and so he did.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He snarled with a mean blush, he removed his hand out of Amelia's skirt but kept close to her. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"Zebras." Gourry and Lina responded, they switched their gaze at the grazing Zebras.

"Then, move along. We're not the freaking zoo animals." He snorted. Lina scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't look at you even if you were part of the exhibit."

* * *

Gourry ran ahead of the road, he stopped in front of a large black metal fence and looked inside. A large lion noticed the human fellow and snorted loudly. Gourry grinned and started to climb.

"G-Gourry." Lina reached to the lion exhibit, she sweat dropped when he made it to the top of the fence. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to touch the Lion."

"BAD IDEA!" She pulled Gourry back by his long hair before he jumped over the big moat surrounding the Lion Island. "Don't be an idiot." She hit him on the shoulder and dragged him away, ignoring the gawking bystanders.

"Do I have to watch you wherever you go?" Lina scowled loudly. She unhanded him once they were alone and next to the towering cages filled with squawking birds. For some reason, Gourry stopped her from walking away and pulled her close to him. "Gourry?"

"You know," He began. "Walking in on Zelgadiss and Amelia, and seeing them get to 2nd base got me thinking." Gourry said softly and looked carefully over Lina's already burning red face. "What about us?" Lina stared at Gourry's face. Embarrassed and still a little confused in how she should react to this, Lina looked at the existing space between their bodies and gulped.

"G-Gourry, um, I...-"

"If you don't want to do it, Lina, we don't have too." He quickly told her. "But it's just, we knew each other since high school and we were basically dating throughout college and-"

"We were not dating through college." Lina lifted her eyebrow.

"To me it was." Gourry shrugged. Lina stared at Gourry's pouting face and smirked.

"I guess it was." She chuckled. "We just didn't clarify, that's all."

"Right. So," Gourry entwined their fingers together and made her walk alongside of him next to the path of large bird cages. "We've been dating throughout college and partially during our career. And we just started being a couple and well," He stopped and Lina met his serious eyes. This has to be important, Lina concluded, he never looked so serious in his life.

"They're getting blue." Gourry suddenly said. A big heavy sweat droplet formed on Lina's face as her face exploded with an overwhelming blush, she twisted away from him and took a couple steps back.

"That is so dirty and wrong and nasty and perverted, Gourry. I can't believe that just came out of your mouth!"

"But it's true, Lina." He frowned and took back her hand, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "I've never been with anyone since I met you junior year in high school and I never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you-"

"NEVER WANTED ANYONE? AS BADLY?" Lina slapped his hand, making him remove in pain. "YOU WANTED MY BODY SINCE THEN?"

"I-I meant, I wanted you because I fell in love with you since then!" Gourry chuckled uneasily.

"Just admit it, Gourry! You fell in love with me because of my body!" She shouted and turned away from him with a 'hmph'. "YOU ARE JUST A RAGING HORN BALL!" Trying to convince her that of his love, Gourry ran into her sights and took her hands in his. He dropped to his knees and looked up at her romantically, making Lina slightly regret what she said.

"I can't be a raging horn ball. It's impossible since you don't have a fabulous body to begin with, Lina-"

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Lina kicked his hands off hers and grabbed his collared shirt, he whined loudly when his girlfriend snarled at his face. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BODY, GOURRY? AND BE HONEST, I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING!"

"Well," He looked to the side but yelped when Lina shoved him against a bird cage, making the birds inside scream. "There is nothing wrong with your body, Lina! I love your body! I love your long legs and shaped butt! You have nice full hair and it always looks so nice! YOU ARE A BOMB SHELL, BABY!"

"LIAR!" Lina grinded her tight fist into his skull. "YOU LOVE BIG BREASTS, DON'T YOU? I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT AMELIA AT THE POOL PARTY! I SEE YOUR EYES SIGHING WHEN YOU LOOKED AT MINES!"

"I-I can't help it!" He waved his arms in the air. "She had her breasts out for everyone to see! I LIKE BIG BOOBS! EVERY MAN LIKES BIG BOOBS! ASK ZEL!"

"GOURRY GABRIEV, TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY BREASTS?"

"Um... Um..."

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Gourry withered in fear. "I think your breasts are fine!"

"JUST FINE? HOW DARE YOU SAY YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND THAT HER BREASTS ARE JUST FINE!" Lina threw him to the ground, stomping her foot against his chest to hold him. She grabbed his legs and pulled it apart. Gourry's eyes bulged out of its sockets when she shoved her foot between his legs, grinding her tiny shoe hard into his groin.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"NOW YOU HAVE BLUE AND BRUISED BALLS!" Lina pulverized his crotch. She kicked him violently on his ass while Gourry cradled his tender bruised balls.

"LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT!" Lina grabbed him by the end of his hair, dragging his stretched pain-filled expression of a face close to hers. "NEXT TIME YOU APPROACH ME ABOUT SEX, DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BODY. DON'T LOOK AT MY BODY. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MY FUCKING BODY."

"B-But that doesn't make sense-"

"THEN WE'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX! EVER!"

"But Lina... It's blue-"

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING PERSISTANT! WHEN I SAY NO, IT'S NO!"

* * *

Zelgadiss and Amelia sweat dropped. Using the mirror, Zelgadiss looked at the backseat of his car. Lina sat pressed against the car door, her arms and legs crossed with an angry pout on her face, she stared out the window. On the other end, Gourry sat curled up against the other door. His head hung while holding his crotch with both hands.

"Gourry-San, are you alright?"

"HE'S FINE." Lina scowled. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE." She turned her glare at Amelia. Amelia nodded and quickly sat back into her seat.

"Let's go to lunch, Zelgadiss-San." She whimpered. Zelgadiss sighed and started his car engine. This is why he wanted a date with only him and Amelia. As he drove out of the parking lot, Gourry lifted his sad head to Lina.

"Li-"

"NO." She snapped. Gourry frowned and reached out to her. She slapped his hand just when he was about to touch her and he retreated.

"Lina-San, I'm sure Gourry-San is very sorry for whatever he did." Amelia said, she cautiously looked back at the devil woman. Gourry nodded repeatedly, he jumped when Lina turned her face at him and snarled.

"Oh, I'm SURE he is." She scoffed. "Do you KNOW what he did, Amelia? He said he fell in love with my body SINCE HIGH SCHOOL. THEN he said, that my breasts are just FINE!"

"Gourry-San!" Amelia gasped and turned in her seat to look at him. "You said that to Lina-San?" Making sure Lina wasn't listening, she leaned forward and whispered so only he can hear. "You know that's not enough!"

"I know but-"

"BY THE WAY." Lina spoke making Amelia and Gourry jump. "I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU, ZELGADISS."

"I don't want to be in the middle of this." He stopped the car at a stop light.

"It's just a question." She rolled her eyes. "Now, do you-"

"Lina." Gourry quickly moved to her side. "Don't ask-"

"DID YOU ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TO BE ON MY SIDE, GOURRY?" Lina turned her deathly glare at him. Gourry whimpered and moved back to his seat. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I have a question for you, Zel."

"Do I have to answer?" Zelgadiss sighed. Why did she always have to bring him into everything?

"YES. YOU DO." She nodded. "Now, do EVERY man like BIG BOOBS?" The vehicle got eerily quiet. Amelia, Gourry, and Lina watched as the silver-haired man stared at the car in front of him. They waited patiently as the stop light continued to show red. Once the light finally turned green, the car rolled down the street and he finally got his answer.

"Not all men." He muttered.

"YOU LIAR!" Lina lunged between the driver and passenger seats, she reached over and pressed her hands over Zelgadiss's eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Zelgadiss tried to keep the car stable but it was obviously going off the road. "TAKE THE WHEEL!"

"LINA-SAN!" Amelia grabbed the wheel of the car and kept it on the road. "THIS IS DANGEROUS AND NOT PART OF THE LAW! GET OFF HIM, IMMEDIATELY!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Gourry tried to shake Lina from Zelgadiss. "LINA, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"TELL THE DAMN TRUTH!" Lina began shaking Zelgadiss's body.

"YES, ALL MEN LOVE BREASTS! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He finally shoved Lina off and took the wheel of the car from Amelia. "FUCK."

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION! DO ALL MEN LOVE BIG BREASTS?" She continued to make a big commotion in the back seat.

"YES, WE ALL LOVE BIG BREASTS! NOW, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAR!" Zelgadiss screamed and returned driving. He looked over when Amelia let out a soft noise. She was covering her chest with her arms and with a big blush too.

"Even you, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked softly, she stared at him cautiously.

"What I meant to say was... no matter what the size is, all men love breasts." He said with a weak chuckle. Amelia stared at him, a pout developed on her face. "Um..." Multiple sweat droplets developed over his brow, he pointed to his lips.

"Kiss?" Amelia released a high-pitch scoff and turned her head away, obviously upset at him. "Amelia, I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean, then?" She snapped. Zelgadiss opened his mouth but nothing came out. When he said nothing, Amelia returned her face to the window and stared at the scenery outside. "I better thank my BIG BOOBS that it grabbed your attention."

"Amelia, I-"

"It's best if you don't say anything more." Amelia stopped him. Zelgadiss gave out a loud groan. Great. His first fight with Amelia. He turned his head at the back seat and glared at Lina, who had a big smile.

"Now, look what you did." Zelgadiss growled. "I hope you're fucking happy."

"I am fucking ecstatic."

* * *

At lunch, the men sat on a table apart the women. Gourry and Zelgadiss watched their lovers, they sat on a table farthest away from them and refused to meet their eyes.

"Dammit, Gourry." Zelgadiss took his cigarette pack from his pocket and slapped it on the table. "You had to ruin it for everyone."

"I didn't mean it." Gourry hung his head forward. "I just mentioned to Lina that you were already going to 2nd base with Amelia and-"

"3rd base." Zelgadiss mumbled as he took his cigarette between his lips.

"Don't say that." The blonde whined and dropped his head on the table. "Don't say that, please."

"Where are you?" The end of the cigarette lit.

"Not even close." Lina grumbled with her face pressed against the palms of her hands.

"Why not, Lina-San? You knew him since high school, I would've thought you and Gourry-San are having sexual intercourse already." Amelia asked. Lina blushed red, she grabbed her straw and mixed her drink real slowly, listening to the soft melody of ice cubes hitting against the glass. "Is it Gourry-San?" She finally asked. Lina stopped stirring her drink and pouted.

"I-It's not him. It's-" Lina paused when the waitress walked over and delivered their food. She waited until the woman walked away a good distance and continued the conversation.

"Amelia, have you ever asked yourself, 'I'll have sex with this guy because we're meant to be with each other.'. But in the end..." Lina's voice trailed. Amelia stared at Lina's uncertainty and smiled.

"Oh, Lina-San." She giggled. "You are so silly."

"I am?" Gourry raised his eyebrow. Zelgadiss nodded as he took a last puff of his cigarette and burned it out to eat his food.

"Don't rush her, Gourry." He took his fork and began to stir it into his plate of pasta. "Lina doesn't know whether or not she's going to stay committed to you. That's why she's so hesitant about having sex. Give her some time to realize your worth and than she'll come around."

"That sounds easy enough." Gourry took a bite of his sandwich with a nod. "So, what about you and Amelia? You guys are already at 3rd base. That means you're doing it, right?"

"Do I need to explain to you what the bases are again?" Zelgadiss sighed and brought his hand in Gourry's view. "1st base is holding hands and kissing. Kid shit." Gourry nodded.

"2nd base is making out for hours till end. High School shit." Gourry nodded again, he watched as Zelgadiss went to his third finger. "3rd base is feel squeeze. College shit."

"And 4th?" The innocent learner gulped. Zelgadiss smirked and took his cup in his hand.

"That's where we should be. Men shit."

"My L-Sama." Lina stared at Amelia's sly smile and looked down at her plate of pasta. "So, is that what it is?

"Of course." Amelia giggled. "What did you think it was?"

"Well," She pouted. "1st base would be announcing that you are someone's girlfriend. 2nd base is holding hands. 3rd base is hugging. 4th is kissing. 5th is making out. 6th is-"

"I got the idea, Lina-San." Amelia stopped her and wiped away the large sweat drop. "Did you tell Gourry-San that you are not sure of going all the way with him?"

"It never came up."

"Why don't you, Lina-San? Then maybe he'll back off and let you breath." Amelia frowned. Lina sighed and mixed her spaghetti with her fork.

"If I do, will he break up with me?"

"Oh, Lina-San." Amelia reached over and took her hand in hers. "He will never do that. Gourry-San is a gentleman and if you just tell him how you really feel, he'll understand."

"I hope you're right-"

"Lina?" Amelia and Lina turned their heads. Gourry stood near the table with a sorrowful expression. Amelia noticed the large tension between the two and smiled innocently.

"You can sit here, Gourry-San. It's about time I forgive Zelgadiss-San too." She stood up and took her plate with her to the other table. There she surprised Zelgadiss with a kiss on the back of his neck and he pulled her into a deep and longing kiss. Lina kept her eyes low as Gourry sat down, he placed his plate in front of him and looked at Lina carefully.

"I'm sorry, Lina." He said softly. Lina bit her lower lip, she glanced at him. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds until Gourry gulped and readjusted in the seat. "I should have known that you wanted to wait until you were ready. I never meant to push you..." He began to tell her. Lina just watched him. Taking her tiny hand in his, he caressed his thumb over her skin. "I love you forever." Gourry whispered apologetically. Unable to contain it, Lina smiled and Gourry smiled back. She grabbed her fork and began eating, still letting him hold her hand over the table.

"You tried the spaghetti here, Gourry? It's good." Gourry swallowed his bite of his sandwich and leaned in with his fork. He blinked when Lina took the fork from his hand and scooped a forkful of spaghetti on her own utensil. She held her fork close to his mouth. Grinning with a slight blush over the public affection, Gourry opened his lips and allowed Lina to feed him.

"Wow, it is good." Gourry nodded. Lina smiled big and leaned her chin on her knuckles.

"I'm glad." Although it was a small first step, it was still a step. Looking over to the other table, Lina's eyebrows curled to see Amelia sitting on Zelgadiss's lap and feeding him like he was her King while he gave her soft kisses on the neck. "GET A FUCKING ROOM! WE'RE TRYING TO EAT HERE!"

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Amelia's King barked with lipstick smeared over his mouth. Gourry and Amelia sweat dropped. Those two were never going to stop fighting.

* * *

Gourry followed Lina into her apartment, he shut the door behind him as Lina loudly complained about going to the meeting the next morning. He sat down on her couch and grabbed the television guide while Lina took a beer from her fridge. She opened her beer and took a sip of it, watching Gourry read.

"You want to sleep over again?" She asked. Gourry shrugged, he turned on the television and went through the channels. "We can go to the meeting together."

"Okay." He muttered. Lina nodded slightly. She placed her can on the coffee table in front of him and stared at his distracted expression.

"I'm going to change." Gourry just nodded and leaned into the couch when he found the channel he was looking for. Lina blushed, she slowly walked to her bedroom and did not close the door behind her. After he said he was going to wait for her, Lina realized how stupid she was acting and that everything she ever wanted was to be with him. So, yes, tonight is going to be the night, she concluded. When he heard shedding of clothes nearby, Gourry moved his attention elsewhere. Lina stood at the foot of her bed with her nude back turned to him. She had removed her shirt and was in the midst of unclipping her bra strap, she looked over her shoulder carefully when she slipped the bra off her shoulders. Gourry was staring. Unbuttoning her pants, she stuck her butt out slightly as she pushed the material down her legs. There, she stood in just her black boy shorts. Lina looked back at Gourry. She giggled to herself to see drool dripping from his open mouth, he was possessed by her thin frame. Lina stretched her arms over her head and sighed loudly, her slender back still facing Gourry.

"Watching anything interesting on TV, Gourry?" She asked suddenly, breaking Gourry's daze.

"U-Uh, nothing interesting." He said with a strained voice. Lina went to her drawer and pulled out a shirt. She pulled it over her head and fixed the tight shirt in place, it accentuated all her upper body curves nicely. Gourry whipped his head when she walked out of her bedroom in just her shirt and boy shorts. He watched her sit down next to him and lean against him. Gourry stared at Lina's sudden change of affection and smiled.

"You are so cute, Lina."

"C-Cute?" Lina blushed. She wasn't trying to be cute, she was trying to be sexy and turn him on again. Gourry chuckled and threw the television remote to the coffee table, her eyes widen when he turned his body to her and pushed her down on the couch. "Gourry?" Lina gulped as he hovered himself over her body and began laying his lips on her neck. She never felt such gentleness from anyone before. She gasped when Gourry led his kisses down her collarbone and licked her inner neck, he smiled while she whimpered.

"G-Gourry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hug but Gourry kept his distance. Holding himself with one arm, he placed his hand on her perfect abdomen over her tight shirt. He met her ruby eyes and gently rubbed his hand up her chest. Lina blushed red when his hand ran over her breasts and quickly turned her head away from him.

"Lina?" Gourry tilted his head. "Why are you turning away from me?"

"It's just," She pouted, his hand was resting on her left tiny breast. "I'm not like other girls."

"You're right. You're not like other girls." Gourry repeated. Lina growled loudly and twist her angry glare at him. But was quickly interrupted by Gourry's forceful lips, pushing her down on the couch. She slowly returned the deep kiss and sighed when he pulled away. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"Oh, Gourry." Lina whimpered. He chuckled and nudged his head toward her bedroom. Lina smiled shyly and nodded, she giggled when he gathered her in his arms and carried her like a bride. Placing her gently on the center of the bed, he smirked when Lina grabbed his collar and pulled him over her. They kissed. Long and hard. As they shredded each other's clothing, Lina let out a soft noise when his tongue traveled into her mouth, she moaned into the erupting feeling making it's way up her chest and held him against herself.

"G-Gourry." She gasped his name as his lips moved down her neck. Lina could feel his hands rubbing down her naked stomach and placing it on her hips, his fingers curled around her underwear strap and pulled it down her legs. Gourry sat up and slipped her black underwear off her toes, he threw it over his shoulder and stared at Lina longingly. She was laying completely naked for him. She had to be the most beautiful woman. And her eyes, Gourry couldn't explain it, her eyes were so full of lust and want. He couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous body.

"You're beautiful." Gourry spoke softly. Lina smiled inwardly, she turned her head away and brought her arms over her chest.

"Gourry, stop it, you're embarrassing me." She whispered. Gourry held himself over Lina and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, he kissed her gently on the cheek and tilted her face to him. They stared at each other, searching into each other's eyes and trying to figure out what they should do next. Are they really ready for this? Once they have sex, it will change everything forever.

"Do you really love me?" Lina suddenly asked. Gourry smiled, he pressed their foreheads together and kissed her lips.

"I'll always love you forever."

"Really?" She whined. Gourry chuckled and nodded. Lina wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against his. "What if I did something bad? Would you still be with me?"

"I'll still be with you, Lina." Gourry blushed slightly, her soft body felt so good against his. "I want to be with you forever." Lina stared at Gourry's serious expression and smiled.

"I want to be with you forever too."

"Yeah?" Lina nodded childishly and he pressed his lips with hers. He pulled slightly away to look back into her eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"For you, you big dummy."


	13. Chapter 13 P E F C

Chapter 13

It was Monday. The first day of Fall Break and the day of the important teacher's meeting. Gourry smiled big to see his Lina snoring loudly next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in his warmth. He chuckled when Lina let out a snort and snuggled closer to his body.

"Gourry," Lina mumbled in her sleep. "That's my ice cream." She even dreams about him in her sleep. As much as he wanted to let her sleep, they were already late for the meeting.

"Lina." Gourry took her shoulder and shook her gently. Lina sighed loudly and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes expanded into dinner plates to see Gourry's goofy face just a few millimeters from hers. "Morning!"

"GWAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Zelgadiss sweat dropped. He saw this before.

"Morning, Zel! Morning, Amelia!" Gourry waved from his seat. Zelgadiss and Amelia stared at the red footprint on his face. He noticed them looking and chuckled. "Lina."

"Oh, Gourry-San." Amelia sighed. "Let me get a bag of ice, I'll be right back." She left the conference room. Zelgadiss sat across of Gourry on the table, they were the only ones in the room.

"So." Gourry smiled.

"Don't tell me we are the only ones who came to this stupid mandatory meeting?" Zelgadiss glared.

"Lina said she'll be here when she gets here. Zangulas said he's on his way but I heard karaoke in the background so I don't think he's coming. Filia is still at home, she said she'll be late." Gourry began to list off. Zelgadiss scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Where is the bastard who thought of this meeting?"

"Oh, Xellos is here." Gourry smiled. He pointed to the dark corner in the room. There was Xellos. Crouched in the fetal position and sighing to himself with a cloud of dread and depression around him. "He's been like that since I arrived ten minutes ago." Gourry and Zelgadiss stood over the depressed purple-haired bastard.

"What the hell happened to him?" Zelgadiss nudged him with the tip of his shoe. Xellos stayed sighing.

"He said he got here at 8 and expected everyone to be here." Zelgadiss looked at his wristwatch. It was 12:39.

"So the fucker waited for 4 hours for someone to arrive."

"I guess so." Gourry and Zelgadiss continued to stare at the sighing man until Amelia walked in with a bag of ice.

"Here you go, Gourry-San." Amelia handed it to her friend and yelped when she finally spotted Xellos-Sempai. "W-What happened to Xellos-Sempai?"

"He's being an idiot." Zelgadiss took her hand and pulled away from Xellos. "Don't bother with him."

"Are you sure, Zelgadiss-San? He seems really sad." Amelia kept looking back at the sighing bastard.

"He's fine, Amelia." Gourry reassured her. "He probably needs food and he'll be back to normal!"

"I guess so." Amelia sat down in the chair next to Zelgadiss. Gourry returned to his chair and placed the bag of ice over the footprint on his face. Zelgadiss took a cigarette from his half-empty pack and placed it between his lips, he lit it with his lighter and sighed in content as the nicotine entered his lungs.

"Can I bum one?" Gourry asked making Amelia blink. Zelgadiss passed a cigarette over and burn the end of it for him. She watched as Gourry smoked in front of her and sighed in relief. "That was a month and 5 days." He muttered. Zelgadiss smirked and tapped the end of his cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"Getting better."

"When you're with the Bandit Killer, you can't smell of smoke." Gourry chuckled with Zelgadiss.

"Gourry-San," Amelia spoke softly making Gourry look over. "I didn't know you smoked."

"It's a habit I picked up at the end of college." He smiled wearily. "I've been trying to quit ever since Lina saw me smoking for the first time. She pummeled me to the ground and told me that if I don't quit on my own, she's going to make me quit."

"That would be enough for me to quit." Amelia sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I'm trying." Gourry looked at Zelgadiss and smirked. "When are you going to quit?"

"Oh, Zelgadiss-San didn't tell you, Gourry-San?" He tried to stop her but he was too late. "He's been trying to quit since this past week." Amelia smiled big. Gourry's eyes widen.

"What?" And he stared at Zelgadiss. "You're actually trying to quit?"

"Yup." Amelia nodded, she turned her head to Zelgadiss and giggled. "Right, Zelgadiss-San?"

"Amelia." Zelgadiss growled. "When I told you not to tell anybody, I meant everyone, including Gourry." He reached over and ruffled her hair messily making her whine like a child.

"But Zelgadiss-San," She fixed her hair. "Don't you want your friends to know about your progress?"

"It's none of their business." He grunted and noticed Gourry's expression. "What?"

"It's amazing." Gourry rubbed the end of his chin. "I never thought you will actually quit. I mean, you always said that you will never quit smoking but here comes Amelia and just like that, you're quitting! It's amazing! You must really love Amelia! That has to be it, you must be so in love with her that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with her and make it as long as possible! That or you're just being a bitch-"

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T SHARE ANYTHING TO MY FRIENDS." Zelgadiss growled and flicked his burnt out cigarette at him. Gourry just laughed loudly and nodded. He burned the end of his cigarette on the ashtray and stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to get some snacks. I'll be back." And he quickly rushed out of the room. Zelgadiss sighed, he glanced at Amelia who looking at him with big twinkling eyes. Amelia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she climbed on his lap and pulled him into a hug.

"So that's why you're quitting!" Amelia hugged him tighter. She smiled wide and rubbed her face against his chest. Zelgadiss smirked at her childish action and hugged her back. As they shared a kiss in the room, they did not hear the door open. Amelia was about to pull away but giggled when Zelgadiss let out a soft whine.

"Not yet." He whispered. Amelia nodded and return to his lips. She let out a soft noise from her throat as his tongue entered her mouth, his hand gently rubbed down her back and placed it on her thigh. Zelgadiss sighed into the kiss and slightly opened his eyes to see her face. His eyes bugged out of his face to see every seat around the table taken with every one of his friends. Lina had her tongue out with disgust as Gourry chuckled. Next to them, Filia awed while Zangulas gagged in the background. Amelia arched her eyebrows when Zelgadiss didn't react to any of her movements and removed her lips from him, she noticed his large eyes and looked at what he was looking at.

"WHEN DID YOU ALL GET HERE?" She jumped off his lap and into her seat.

"Before Zelly-Poo whined like a baby." Xellos stood next to his chair, his depression and sadness lifted.

"I... I..." Zelgadiss opened his mouth to argue back but everyone leaned in to hear his response. He growled loudly and embarrassingly looked away. "Shut up."

"I understand, Zel." Lina nodded. "I bet kissing Amelia is like smoking 3 packs of cigarettes for you."

"Actually, Lina, Zel is quitting." Gourry announced. Zelgadiss groaned loudly when everyone began to appraise him. He looked at the sweat dropping Princess.

"This is why I keep my business to myself." He grumbled with a red blush over his face. Amelia giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Zelgadiss-San. I'll make it up to you later." She whispered as he buried his blushing face behind her neck to avoid looking at his friends.

"Since we're finished embarrassing Zelly-Poo, let's get to the meeting." Xellos sat down in his chair and smiled. "So, how is everyone's fall break?"

"Perfect." Lina sarcastically said. Her boss nodded and gathered his papers on the table.

"That's great but we're getting off the subject. Does anyone have any BRIGHT ideas to raise money for the school?" He looked around the room. "We do need to raise 300K until the end of the school year-"

"But we have Amelia." Lina pointed at the Princess. "She can get the money for us from the Royal Family-"

"On the contrary, Lina-San." Amelia sweat dropped. "The Royal Family is using more than 900K to rebuild the main building. I believe it's unjust to ask my family to donate money again."

"I knew we couldn't count on the Royal Family." The redhead scoffed loudly and glared at Amelia slightly. Amelia gasped with big teary eyes and a big frown.

"I-I'll ask Daddy for his permission again-"

"And an ice cream cone too." Lina requested. She noticed Gourry's big teddy bear eyes and nodded. "Make that two, Gourry wants one too."

"Okay, Lina-San-" Zelgadiss swiped the cell phone from Amelia in midst of dialing her father.

"Don't listen to her, Amelia. She's just using you since she doesn't want to do any work."

"Oh, I'm the bad guy, now?" Lina raised her eyebrow. "Well, excuse me for caring about my best friend's status and using her once in a while. That's what friends do."

"Oh, Lina-San." Amelia's eyes grew wide with love.

"She's playing with your heart strings again, Amelia." Zangulas sweat dropped as Zelgadiss blocked Amelia's view from Lina.

"Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All I wanted was ice cream."

"Me too." Gourry hung his head and sighed, Lina reached over and patted his cheek in comfort.

"Um," Xellos sweat dropped. "We're getting OFF the SUBJECT here. How are we going to raise money?" Everyone in the room got silent. Nobody had any ideas. Xellos looked at each one, they were all looking away from his face. Giving up, he looked down at his papers.

"I guess I have no choice." He muttered and flipped through his portfolio. He found what he was looking for and took the thin sheet out. "Pass this around."

"What is this?" Lina grabbed the paper and looked over it. The others looked over her shoulders and stared at the paper in her hands.

"The Private Education Federal Competition?" The entire group said in unison. Xellos grinned, he stood up from his chair and walked around the table.

"I believe everyone knows what the Private Education Federal Competition is." Everyone turned their heads to Gourry who was already raising his arm in the air.

"Is it food?" He asked.

"Such an idiot." Lina, Zelgadiss, and Zangulas muttered softly to the side after exchanging looks.

"No, Gourry, it's not food." Filia wiped away the developed sweat droplet. "The Private Education Federal Competition takes place every 4 years at the Saillune coliseum. It's a competition for private schools from all around the world for bragging rights and a grand prize."

"Grand prize?" Lina turned her head with piercing icy eyes. "What kind of grand prize?"

"Well..." Filia shrugged her shoulders. She looked to Amelia, whom was rubbing the end of her chin.

"I believe 4 years ago... it was the hand for the Princess of Zefilia." Amelia said. "Unfortunately, the captain of the winning team declined her hand and instead accepted the other grand prize, 10 million dollars-"

"10 MILLION DOLLARS?" Lina knocked everyone out of the way and grabbed Amelia's collar, she shook her entire body with big open eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE NOT LYING, RIGHT?"

"L-Lying is unjust." Amelia sweat dropped as Lina continued to shake her.

"XELLOS!" Lina threw Amelia's shaken body at Zelgadiss and rushed over to Xellos, she shoved him to the wall. "WE'RE IN!"

"Wait, we didn't even do a poll on it, yet!" Filia separated Lina from Xellos, she shoved her pointer finger into Lina's shoulder. "Don't decide for the entire group, Lina-"

"WE'RE DOING IT!" Lina barked.

"I think the polls are not needed for this, Fi-Chan." Xellos chuckled. "Whatever Lina wants, Lina gets." Filia sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine but can we look over the rules and regulations before we ultimately decide that we're doing this?" She swiped the poster paper of the competition from the table. "Look, see. Applications for the competition were due last month."

"Last month?" Xellos sighed. "Well, that's a shame."

"WHAT?" Lina groaned loudly.

"Don't worry." Amelia suddenly spoke. "I can get us in."

"Really?" The two lit up.

"The competition is being held in the Saillune coliseum and funded by the Zoana family. The Zoana and Saillune families are of alliance with each other. A little favor won't hurt." While Amelia left the room, Xellos gathered everyone back to their seats.

"We'll need to start training, right away." As each person agreed on which day to train, Zangulas lit his cigar with a match.

"I'm leaving for a trip."

"A trip?" Xellos tilted his head. "What kind of a trip?"

"Just a trip." He snorted. "I'll be gone for 2 months."

"2 months? That's not good, Zangy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I bought the tickets this morning. Believe me, this is early." Zangulas told him and crossed his legs under the table.

"Don't worry about, Xellos." Filia sighed aggravatingly. "Zangulas does this every year. He usually leaves without telling anybody."

"Where are you going THIS time? To the mountains, to sit under the icy gushing water?" Lina asked without interest.

"Or a sanctuary, to train under monks?" Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow.

"Or to the bottom of the ocean, to see how long you can hold your breath?" Gourry joined in. Zangulas stared at his loyal supporters and scoffed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on, Zangulas. We ALL KNOW that you're only going away for more stupid training to TRY to defeat Gourry." Lina said loudly. "I just want to know what useless training you're going to go through."

"IT IS NOT USELESS." Zangulas barked. "TRAINING WITH THE MONKS IS NOT USELESS."

"I knew it." Zelgadiss smirked and looked at Lina. "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Fuck." Lina swiped Gourry's wallet from his pants, she took out a 20 dollar bill and gave it to Zelgadiss. "This is the last time I'm making bets with you." Everyone looked up when Amelia entered the room, she walked to her seat and sat down heavily.

"Well... I got us in."

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, AMELIA!" Lina cheered loudly. "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"But in order for us to get in, I did something bad." She sweat dropped.

"Bad?" Xellos snickered. "That's interesting. What's bad to Amelia-Chan?"

"Bad in like... I was forced to take someone in the group."

"You know who?"

"Oh, I know. She's a childhood friend." Amelia scratched the back of her head. "She's the Princess of Zoana."

"Ooooo, another Princess?" Xellos's eyebrows bounced on his forehead. "Interesting!"

"I hope you're not THAT interested, Xellos-Sempai." Amelia giggled nervously. "The Princess of Zoana is a very typical Princess. She hates leaving the palace and she's snobby and spoiled and arrogant and... She's just very hard to work with."

"Don't worry." Zelgadiss wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "She'll fit right into our group."

"You are going to regret ever saying that, Zelgadiss-San."

* * *

Zelgadiss drove down the street in his black four-wheeler, a pulsing vein on his forehead as he glanced frequently at Amelia. Amelia giggled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. She reached over from the passenger seat and took his hand.

"I told you."

"Shut up." He growled and pointed to his lips. Amelia smiled and leaned forward.

"O.M.G. Amelia. You're actually going to like, kiss him?" An annoying high pitch voice came from the back seat. "He's like, gross with an inexpensive car."

"You know." Amelia turned her angry head to the back. "You DIDN'T have to come today."

"But I'm in the group." The woman in the back crossed her long legs and continued to type on the keyboard of her cell phone. Big round shades over her eyes and her turquoise curly hair tied up in a ponytail, she showed off her extreme personality of greed and self-importance. "The BEST AND IMPORTANT member in the GROUP. If my FATHER wasn't friends with YOUR FATHER, your school wouldn't have gotten into the competition in the first place. AND if you have forgotten, AMELIA, part of that DEAL was that I, PRINCESS OF ZOANA, is included into the GROUP."

"Yes, yes, yes." Amelia rolled her eyes and sat back into her chair. "I don't even know why you wanted to be in the competition in the FIRST place."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I did not say a thing, Princess." She giggled innocently. The woman snorted and looked back at her phone.

"When are we getting there? This car is suffocating me."

"10 minutes." Zelgadiss made a sudden sharp turn on the road making the woman in the backseat stumble to the side.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL? AMELIA, TELL YOUR FILTHY COMMONER SMUG OF A BOYFRIEND TO KEEP ON THE ROAD!" The woman screamed and looked at her long perfect nails. "He almost broke my NAIL."

"Sorry, Princess." Zelgadiss said unsympathetically. He made another sudden turn and snickered when the woman screamed at him again.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Gourry and Lina sat in front of the Saillune gym, their duffle bags placed next to their bodies. Lina sighed and dangled her legs over the bench.

"Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know but I think that's Xellos." Gourry pointed to the purple corvette pulling into the entrance of the gym parking lot. They sweat dropped to hear loud children music blasting through his car stereos, Xellos sat in the driver's seat and bopping his head excitedly. Next to him in the passenger seat was Filia, rubbing the irritated temples of her forehead.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She turned off the idiotic children song and took the CD out. She snapped it in half and threw it out on the road, Xellos snickered and parked into a parking space.

"I can't believe Val took the car this morning." Filia grumbled as she got out of the car with her large pocketbook, she slammed the passenger door and stomped her way to Lina and Gourry. "You two are surprisingly early."

"Gourry took the liberty to set the clocks in my apartment 3 hours ahead." Gourry chuckled and turned his head fully toward Filia. She sweat dropped to see a big red hand print on his face.

"I see." Filia smiled wearily. She turned her head when Xellos walked over to the group, a big wide grin on his face.

"What a great day for the gym." He placed his hands on his hip and noticed Lina and Gourry's wide eyes. Xellos had on white jersey shorts that ended mid-thigh, a red tight tank top with worn-out sneakers and high socks. "Oh, this is my work-out clothes."

"Yeah but I dress at the gym." Lina pointed out. "Thus it's called work-out clothes."

"Well, it's convenient." Xellos laughed. The four looked when Zelgadiss's black vehicle drove into the parking lot, he parked to the closet parking space. Zelgadiss and Amelia got out of the truck, carrying their own gym bags. They watched Zelgadiss walked to the back seat of the car, sighing loudly as he opened the door.

"HERE." A large brand-name duffle bag was thrown at Zelgadiss's face, it dropped to the ground. "DON'T DROP IT, COMMONER! IT'S WORTH MORE THAN YOU." The woman slipped out of the car in her 4-inch clear heels and put on her designer leather jacket with leopard skin. She walked over to the petite Saillune Princess and crossed her arms.

"The gym? You took me all the way from the palace to the GYM? And it's not even the RICH gym. It's the POOR gym." Zelgadiss sweat dropped from behind, there was such thing as a rich gym?

"Please." Amelia sighed. "These are my friends, please don't be rude."

"FRIENDS?" The woman took off her shades and placed it on top of her head of hair. She stared at the bunch of people standing outside of the gym, she scoffed and shook her head. "These COMMONERS are your FRIENDS?" Glancing at Amelia, the woman rolled her eyes and pulled her shades on. "Pathetic group."

"What the fuck is in this bag?" Zelgadiss carried the woman's bag over his shoulder. "It has to be 45lbs."

"55lbs actually." She snorted. As they walked over, Xellos's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh, who is that?" He tilted his head to get a better look of the new girl's legs. "Nice."

"What the hell are you looking at, Namagomi?" Filia noticed and gave out a loud grunt, Xellos smiled innocently at her.

"Why, Fi-Chan, are you being jealous?"

"Believe me. I'm not." She rolled her eyes and turned her body fully away from him.

"Morning." Amelia smiled when she got close. While everyone said their morning greeting, the woman in designer clothes let out an irritated sigh and crossed her arms. Amelia chuckled nervously and motioned to the woman. "This is Martina-"

"PRINCESS." She cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, sorry." Amelia sighed wearily. "This is PRINCESS Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova."

"Hey, my name is-"

"I don't care." Martina raised a hand between her and Filia's face. Taken back, Filia glared at the woman. As Martina looked over everyone in front of her, she blinked when Gourry stood up from the bench and grabbed his and Lina's bags from the ground. "But WHO is THIS golden god?"

"Excuse me?" Lina arched an eyebrow.

"Not you." Martina barked at her. She walked straight to the tall blonde, her tight bottom obviously swerving side-to-side as she stood in front of him. "You. What are you? God or human?"

"Um… Gourry?" Gourry tilted his head to the side. Martina smiled and chuckled softly, she linked her arm around his arm and pulled him away from a very jealous-rage fuming redhead.

"I like that name."

"Really? Thanks. My dad picked that name." As the two conversed their way to the front doors of the gym, Amelia held Lina back as she tried to grab the Princess of Zoana by the hair.

"THAT LITTLE-"

"Please, Lina-San." Amelia covered her mouth and giggled softly. "Please behave."

* * *

"Look, I had to do it." Amelia was cornered in the woman's locker room by Lina and Filia. "If I didn't agree to take Martina into the group, WE wouldn't have been entered in the competition."

"SHE'S HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND."

"She's been getting eyes from EVERYBODY."

"Only Xellos-Sempai." Amelia sweat dropped. Filia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Just get her to stop it."

"I can't talk back to her!" The Saillune Princess whined. "She's been a spoiled nuisance since she was a child! And whenever I talk to her, she calls her father and her father talks to my father and he scolds me a-and I get grounded!"

"How OLD are you, Amelia?" Lina rolled her eyes. The three ladies stopped conversing when Martina stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel.

"These showers are NASTY." She walked to her locker and removed her towel, showing off her curvy and slender naked body. Filia and Lina's eyes grew to see her obviously surgical breast implants, Martina noticed them looking and smirked. "Like what you see? It costs more than you'll ever have in a lifetime."

"Then you better get your money back." Lina snorted. "It looks like two balloons, waiting to be popped." Martina squinted her eyes at Lina and looked the redhead over. Her eyes drifted to Lina's black sports bra, staring at her flat chest.

"Like you would know." Martina grabbed her clothes and walked sultry to the changing slot.

"Excuse me?" Lina scoffed with a light chuckle. Martina looked back at her with a giggle.

"Don't make me laugh." She grabbed the ends of the curtains of the changing cubicle and stared at Amelia. "By the way, Amelia, this is the female's locker room. Take your obviously flat-chested, horribly-dyed hair, friend out of here. HE is making me uncomfortable."

"YOU ARE DEAD-"

"Come on, Lina-San!" Amelia pinned her hand over Lina's mouth. Filia held Lina back as she waved her arms and legs, reaching for the rude Princess. Once they left the locker room, Filia unhanded her. "Please, Lina-San, if you hurt Martina-San, we will definitely be kicked out of the competition. Please promise me that you won't hurt the Princess of Zoana."

"Amelia, Amelia, Amelia…" Lina shook her head, she let out a huge sigh and lifted her angry smoking eyes at Amelia. "I CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING."

"L-Lina-San…"

* * *

"So in one month, the Private Education Federal Competition is being held at the Saillune coliseum. We'll need to be ready by then." Xellos said loudly in front of the group. "I believe we need to pick a captain-"

"I'M CAPTAIN." Lina and Martina suddenly shouted. The two women turned their heads to each other and glared.

"Look, Martina-"

"PRINCESS." The turquoise woman corrected her. "It's PRINCESS, to you, BOY."

"LOOK, PRINCESS FAT-ASS-"

"AND we're walking this way, Lina-San." Amelia pulled Lina away from Martina smoothly.

"I'M CAPTAIN, YOU FUCKING- MMMPPH! MMMMPPPHP PHHHMMM!" Amelia covered Lina's mouth as she continued to scream.

"Well then." Xellos watched Amelia pull Lina away from the group. "I don't think does three should even be nominated for Captain. Anyone else want the seat?"

"Can I be Captain?" Gourry suddenly raised his arm. Martina sighed lovingly and looked at the tall blonde with hearts in her eyes.

"Gourry, you're too stupid to be Captain." Zelgadiss snorted. He lifted his eyebrow when Martina glared at him and pouted large.

"I agree, Gourry shouldn't be Captain." Filia smiled slightly. "No offense, Gourry."

"None taken. I just figured if no one wanted the job, I'll do it."

"Oh, Gourry, you are so courageous and powerful." Martina sighed. She didn't see Lina trying to break away from Amelia's hold, reaching for the back of her head with burning red eyes.

"Thanks?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if I can't be captain, I suggest Zel be captain!"

"That would be a great pick." Filia nodded. "Zelgadiss has the best leadership skills compared to everyone in this group."

"Even me, Fi-Chan?" Xellos pointed to himself with a frown. Filia turned her body away from him and did not answer making Xellos hung his head forward.

"Alright. I guess it can't be helped." He muttered and handed Zelgadiss his clipboard. "You will need this, Captain Zelly-Poo-Poo."

"What is with the fucking nicknames with you?" Zelgadiss flipped through the papers. "Tennis, archery, kendo, ballroom dancing, music, poetry, art, and chess." He read the list of sports that were going to be held in the competition and sweat dropped big. "What kind of list is this? Where are the REAL sports?"

"Those are real sports, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia finally tied Lina together with a thick rope she had found, a piece of duct tape over the redhead's mouth. "Every private school and royal family in Red Orb must excel in each category given. That is why it's called the Private Education Federal."

"How the hell are we going to train for this?" Zelgadiss looked around the gym. There were only weights around. Nothing to train them for archery, kendo, or ballroom dancing, for L-Sama's sake.

"Well," Amelia rubbed the end of her chin. "I have one solution."


	14. Chapter 14 Training STARTS!

Chapter 14

"Welcome to your training." Phil stood big and tall in front of the group of teachers, he had on white shorts with a white collared shirt, a blue sweatband on his forehead. He held a tennis racket in one hand and a battle bow in the other. "My name is Phil but you can call me Coach."

"Yes Coach!" Amelia and Gourry shouted childishly with big grins. Because of their lack of skills needed for the competition, the administration of Royal High resorted asking help from the Royal Family. Their Coach led them outside of the palace and to the back where tennis and archery fields lay.

"Get into groups of two, we'll start with tennis." He commanded. In a flash, Lina and Martina were playing tug-a-war with Gourry as the rope.

"GOURRY IS WITH ME!"

"GOURRY WANTS TO BE WITH ME!"

"I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL!"

"I'M FULLY DEVELOPED!"

"Um, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia looked at Zelgadiss, she smiled at him sweetly. He sighed heavily and walked over, grabbing "the rope" by the end of his long hair and dragged him away from the two girls.

"He's with me." He grumbled, Gourry sighed in relief and allowed him to be dragged on the dirt. Lina and Martina glared at each other.

"NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GOURRY ISN'T MY PARTNER!"

"WHAT I DID? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" As the two began to slap each other like little girls, Filia sighed when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She already knew who it was.

"Want to be my partner, Fi-Chan?"

"I have no choice." She shoved his arm off and walked to their tennis field while Xellos skipped behind her.

"Coach!" Amelia bounced to Phil. "May I be your partner?"

"Of course!" Phil took his daughter's hand and they skipped together to an empty field. Lina and Martina stopped fighting. They looked around. There was no one around them. And looked at each other again.

"I guess... we're partners."

"Great. Partners with a commoner." Martina groaned and crossed her arms. Lina watched as the Princess of Zoana walked away, she smiled evilly and followed her. She is about to get a rude awakening.

* * *

"KYAAAA!" Martina screamed as tennis balls zipped past her body frame. Lina screeched in evil laughter as she hit the balls with all her might.

"WHY DON'T YOU HIT IT BACK, PRINCESS? AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"SHE'S INSANE!" The woman ran toward the entrance of the tennis court but stopped short when Lina hit a dozen balls blocking her way.

"LEAVING SO SOON?" The Bandit Killer continued to slam the balls at Martina. "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Well," Phil stood outside of Lina and Martina's tennis court with Amelia sweat dropping next to him, they watched them through the wire fence. "Lina has very good control of the ball. Martina needs more work though."

"Um... Great." Amelia walked to the next tennis court with her father. Filia rushed forward to the middle of the court and hit the bouncing ball over the net. Xellos appeared magically in front of the ball and raised his arm.

"SLICE!" He shouted when he hit the ball back. Filia yelped when the ball zipped past her and bounced out of court. "Oops."

"Yay! I win!" Filia cheered loudly, she began bouncing on the court, her arms above her head. She smiled at Amelia and Phil as they looked back with big sweat drops.

"Behind you, Filia-San." Amelia pointed. She lifted her eyebrow and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Wow, you wear thongs under skirts, Fi-Chan?" Xellos was crouched behind her, his entire head under her skirt. "I didn't know you were that provocative-"

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia kicked Xellos across the tennis court, his limp body crashed into the stone wall surrounding the Saillune palace, creating a slight crater. He lifted his sore head and opened his mouth to reply but Filia had threw her tennis racket at his skull, silencing him.

"Filia has great accuracy. She'll be great in archery." Phil chuckled softly and continued to walk to the next court. "But I don't think they should be partners anymore."

"I agree." Amelia nodded. She picked up her speed when she heard loud screams coming from the other end of the court, she left Phil's side when she recognized the screams.

"DAMMIT, GOURRY." Zelgadiss growled in a very low tone. "MY CLOTHES."

"Sorry, Zel. At least you hit the ball back in." Gourry stuck his hand and helped Zelgadiss off the ground. He looked down at his clothes. All over his jeans and shirt, thick dark mud and grass stains were everywhere. Zelgadiss tried to rub it off only to spread it.

"This was a 100 dollar silk dress shirt."

"Why are you even wearing a silk dress shirt to begin with?"

"In case I see Amelia's family. I wanted to make a good impression." Zelgadiss gave up trying to get the dirt off and glared at his partner. "But since her uncle already hates me, it should be easier to get her other family members to hate me too."

"Um," Gourry chuckled nervously. "I'll buy you another shirt." As Zelgadiss continued to complain, Gourry noticed Amelia standing behind Zelgadiss, sighing in relief over something.

"Hey, Amelia." He greeted. Zelgadiss turned around to face her, when suddenly Amelia lunged forward and pressed her body against his, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I can hear you from across the kingdom! What are you getting at Gourry-San for, this time?" She giggled and looked up at his face. Amelia did a double take when she saw black mud smeared across his cheek, she curled her eyebrows while Zelgadiss sighed. He grabbed her arms, peeled it off his body, and took a step back. She finally saw his clothes and she instantly looked at hers.

"OH! Zelgadiss-San! My clothes!" Amelia tried to wipe the mud from her white polo shirt and skirt but unfortunately, it spread.

"Don't worry," Zelgadiss made a sneak peek at Gourry. "Gourry is going to buy you another pair of clothes."

"I am?" The blonde sweat dropped. He flinched to see Zelgadiss's deathly glare and nodded.

"Don't you two match?" Phil finally arrived and laughed at the two teens in mud, they just pouted in response.

* * *

The group was inside the large palace ballroom, it was where the Royal Family held their parties and important events. Lina and Gourry looked wide-eyed at the extravagant room, it was wide with marble floors, cathedral ceilings, gold jewelry everywhere, and terrific lighting from the floor-to-ceiling windows with dark maroon velvet curtains. It was something from a picture book.

"Look at that, Gourry." Lina and Gourry stood in front of the empty throne made out of solid gold at one end of the room. "That's where the king sits and watches everyone dance in front of him."

"Wow." Gourry looked at his Coach. "Can I sit there?"

"If you sit there, Gourry, I'll have to kill you." Phil laughed a loud. The blonde adult nodded and looked back at the throne, he sweat dropped big to see Xellos sitting on the seat with his legs crossed.

"Wow, this is a really good view of the entire room."

"GET OFF THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Filia and Lina grabbed the snickering fool and began to pummel him to the ground.

"You know, Gourry, you should be my dancing partner." Martina sneaked to Gourry's side, she looked up to him with big hearts in her eyes. "We'll be perfect for each other."

"But I want Lina to be my partner." He told her, getting Lina's attention.

"Lina?" Martina placed her hands to her hips. "What about me, Gourry? Don't you even care about me? About MY feelings?" Gourry didn't get to answer since Lina rushed over and pulled him away, sticking her tongue at Martina as she did so.

"Why, Princess." Xellos stepped in suddenly, recovered from his recent punishment. "Wouldn't you like to be MY partner?" He smiled and offered his open arm. Martina looked Xellos over and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." She said and linked her arm around his, her nose stuck in the air.

"What? Namagomi!" Filia made a B-line to Xellos and Martina. "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"What about you?" He asked. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Turning away, Xellos led Martina elsewhere, talking to her softly and getting the Princess to give a slight giggle. Filia scoffed loudly and crossed her arms.

"Can you believe that?" She grumbled. "I can't believe he's going to be HER partner. Why is he even remotely interested in her? She's so fake."

"Filia, you jealous?" Overhearing her loud questioning, Lina giggled. Filia blushed, she turned her head to the redhead and growled.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OVER THAT RETARD? I HATE THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She screamed with her index finger pointing at Xellos. He sweat dropped with a cracked smile.

"Why, thank you, Fi-Chan."

"DON'T TALK TO ME, NAMAGOMI!" Filia barked and turned her back to him. She continued to snort and growl beneath her breath. Walking to her, Filia looked to the side when Phil stopped in front of her and bowed low.

"If you do me the honors, then." He looked at her with a charming smile. "Will you be my partner, Filia?"

"O-Oh." Filia blushed. She smiled shyly and giggled. "Of course, Coach."

"Hey, Filia." Lina sneaked behind her. "Why are you blushing?"

"SHUT UP, LINA!" Filia grabbed Lina's cheeks and stretched it as wide as she could. As the partners were formed, the double doors to the room opened loudly. Everyone in the room looked at the man walking to them, a very embarrassed expression on his face. Since Zelgadiss had no spare clothes, Phil was nice enough to let him borrow the Royal Family white formal suit. A white suit with white shoes, white tie, and white cuff links, everything was white. But moreover, the butler who was helping him to dress, combed his long silver hair back and now, everyone can see his entire face. Keeping silent and pretending that it was nothing, Zelgadiss stood next to Gourry and patted his pants pocket for a cigarette. They all stared at the properly well-dressed man like it was the first time they saw him. He finally found his cigarettes in the inner suit jacket and took one out.

"Well, Zelgadiss," It was Phil who spoke first. Zelgadiss said nothing as he lit the end of the cigarette. "You look ready to be Amelia's groom." The lighter slipped out of his hand and to the floor.

"Phil." He glared at him slightly with a big blush. "That's... a little early, don't you think?"

"I married my wife only 3 days after I met her. It was the happiest day of my life when she said yes." The large man sighed happily, Filia giggled next to him. "Early the better."

"Yeah, Zel." Lina snickered and elbowed the man in the ribs. "A spring wedding sounds nice to me."

"Shut up." Zelgadiss shoved her away, he bent his body to swipe his lighter from the marble floor. "I don't need idiots to plan my future wedding with Amelia. I can do that myself."

"So, you admit that you are going to marry her then!" Gourry pointed out. Fumbling with the lighter in his hand, Zelgadiss dropped it again and glared at his friends whom just laughed at his reaction.

"What are you all laughing about?" Amelia approached her friends from behind Zelgadiss. Fearful that she had heard, Zelgadiss turned around quickly and nervously laughed over them.

"Nothing! We are laughing at nothing!" Then he noticed what she had switched her clothes into. Amelia had on a beautiful white Victorian dress with silver trimming and a diamond teardrop necklace around her neck, sitting on top of her hair was her small crown. She gave him a sweet smile and twirled in front of his eyes, giving him the entire 360 view.

"Wow, Amelia!" Lina watched over Zelgadiss's shoulder. "You look great!"

"This is classic ballroom dance wear."

"I have a better one." Martina muttered to the side. Amelia just rolled her eyes, she looked at Zelgadiss, waiting for his response but he just stared at her, obviously awe struck. Chuckling, Gourry elbowed the stunned man in his side.

"Oh, um." Zelgadiss broke his gaze. "You look," He looked at her smiling face and sighed happily. "You look breath taking, Princess." Amelia blushed red, she closed the distance between them and took his welcoming hand in hers.

"You too, Zelgadiss-San." Smiling at each other now, they turned their heads when Phil clapped his large hands together.

"Let's start training." A group of musicians strolled into the room with string instruments, they positioned themselves near the group. "Ballroom dancing is very simple." He started while the musicians began to tune with each other. "You basically go around in a large circle and keep to the rhythm of the song. Never look down at your feet and always keep your eyes on your partner."

"I got that last one down." Gourry nuzzled his nose behind Lina's earlobe, making her blush madly and smile.

"Before we start though," Phil walked to Amelia and handed her his hand. "Let's show them how it's supposed to be done." He smirked.

"Of course." Amelia tipped her head as Phil bowed in front of her, she took his hand and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Start music." He looked at the musicians and music started. Taking his daughter to the middle of the room, they got into position and smiled at each other. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two twirled on the marble floor. He led her in a big circle before dipping her near the ground and pulling her back, easily whipping her tiny body next to his. As the music died down after their 5th time swaying around the room, Phil twirled Amelia beautifully and brought her back in. Everyone started clapping their heads. Amelia and Phil bowed to their audience and exchanged looks.

"You haven't been practicing."

"You too." Amelia giggled. Phil joined in her soft laughter and they returned to their original partners.

* * *

"WATCH IT, GOURRY." Gourry led his partner around the room, he sweat dropped when his foot accidentally stepped on hers. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, Lina." Gourry watched her bounce on one foot as she held her sore foot.

"That's the FIFTH TIME, Gourry!"

"Maybe you should shrink your feet." As the two stopped in the middle of the room, Filia and Phil danced past them.

"You move beautifully, Phil." Filia spoke. "Have you been dancing your entire life?"

"Ever since I was able to walk." He twirled Filia and pulled her back in. "This isn't your first time."

"I took classes." She giggled and blinked when Martina and Xellos danced past her. But instead of ballroom dancing, Martina had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips.

"And that's how I was sent to jail." Xellos said with a soft voice.

"Wow, Xellos." Martina whispered, her eyes slightly glinting. "You are such a rebel."

"A rebel?" He scoffed. Moving his hand from her hip, he lifted to her face and lightly touched her cheek. Martina's eyes widen when he looked at her with piercing amethyst eyes. "If defending a litter of kittens from a notorious gang being a rebel, than yes," Xellos gave her a smirk. "I am a rebel."

"Oh, Xellos." Her eyes twinkled with stars. "You are so sensitive."

"YEAH, RIGHT." Filia scoffed loudly next to them. Phil sweat dropped and lead the snarling woman away from the other two, preventing a big fight from happening. As the group danced around the floor, a short old man in a gold suit walked in through the doors. He had a short grey haircut and a long beard that ended mid-stomach. He kept his hands tucked behind his back and watched the 4 partnered group dance in front of him. A gentle smile appeared on his face when he spotted his granddaughter dancing by him.

"Oh, grandfather." Amelia smiled. Zelgadiss stopped in his tracks. He stared at the elderly man in front of him. It was the King of Saillune. "What are you doing out of your office? You know what Daddy will say if he sees you here." She scolded with a pout.

"Can't an old man watch his favorite grandchild dance?" He chuckled in a soft gruff voice. Amelia giggled and left Zelgadiss's arms. She walked over and kissed the old man's cheek while he kissed her back. Zelgadiss gulped when the King looked at him with the familiar indigo eyes that Amelia has. "Is this him?"

"Yes, grandfather. This is Zelgadiss-San." Amelia nodded, the King kindly pushed Amelia to the side and walked to the adult. Zelgadiss stood uneasily as the King stood in front of him. His smile still plastered on his face. Not knowing what to do, Zelgadiss stuck out his hand.

"Zelgadiss Greywards." The King stared at Zelgadiss's hand. It was against Saillune customs for Commoners to touch Royalty, especially the King. Amelia let out a sigh of relief when her grandfather took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's finally nice to meet the man who stolen my granddaughter's heart." He whispered, Zelgadiss blushed and chuckled softly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person too, your highness." That was when the King spotted Phil dancing over with Filia and recognized the very upset expression on his son's face. Unhanding Zelgadiss's hand, King Eldoran patted his shoulder.

"Do me a favor, Zelgadiss."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Dance with me." The old man pulled Zelgadiss into position and led him in a dance. Amelia's mouth dropped.

"Grandfather, that's my partner!" She called but the old man just danced away with the confused young man. Zelgadiss sweat dropped big. Was this right? Lina and Gourry turned their heads when the two males danced by them.

"You know, Zelgadiss," The King smiled. "In history, men of Saillune used to dance with each other."

"Um, why are WE dancing?" He asked nervously. Zelgadiss yelped when the older man twirled his body around and pulled him back. For an old man, he still had his spunk.

"They danced together. They ate together. They," The King met Zelgadiss's eyes. "They slept together."

"UM, WHAT?" Droplets of sweat dripped from Zelgadiss's forehead. The King let out a soft chuckle and twirled him again. When the music finally finished, Zelgadiss left the King's side and rushed to Amelia's side.

"Was Grandfather being weird?"

"N-No." Zelgadiss shook his head as he hid behind Amelia, holding her tightly and refusing to let her go. Whilst the King introduced himself with Amelia's friends, he saw Phil looking at him with a big pout and motioning him silently to the door.

"I must be on my way."

"Already?" Gourry frowned. "But we just met." The King laughed and patted Gourry's broad shoulder.

"I shall see you again." Then leaned his face close where it was just inches away from kissing Gourry's lips. "I WILL see you again, Gourry."

"That's a LITTLE creepy." Lina tugged Gourry's sleeve, she tried to remove him from the King's locked stare and finally managed to pull him away.

"Get away from him!" Martina rushed over and tended to Gourry's shock. Lina growled, she grabbed Martina by the arm and pulled at her hair. As they argued with each other about Gourry, the King looked to his son.

"Phil. Take me to my office. I seem to have forgotten where it was again." He smiled. The large mustache man sighed loudly and walked over to the old King.

"Come on, Old man. This way." Phil grabbed the King by the back of his collar and dragged him away.

"Amelia, help me! There's a big strange man dragging me away! Save your Grandfather!" The King waved his arms in the air and Amelia smiled.

"Sorry, Grandfather. You need to save Saillune."

"Can't I ever get a break?" The old man sighed heavily and allowed Phil to pull him out of the room. She giggled and looked at her friends, they were all staring with big sweat drops.

"That is grandfather." She laughed nervously. "The King of Saillune." None of them said a word. "Um, right. Let's take a break. Tea and cookies in the garden, anyone?"

* * *

Amelia, Martina, and Filia sat around the cute tea table, sipping their warm tea, they watched as a great battle took place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zelgadiss growled. Gourry smiled innocently and waved his badminton racquet in the air.

"I'm playing badminton."

"That's not how you play it, you moron." Zelgadiss spat. "STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND PLAY MORE AGGRESSIVELY!"

"STOP YELLING AT GOURRY! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Martina screamed at him, she threw an empty teacup at the back of Zelgadiss's head. He turned to yell at her but spotted Amelia shaking her head and waving her arms. He sighed a loud and returned to the game.

"Please, Martina-San, control your temper." Amelia pushed the Princess of Zoana back to her chair. "It is just a game."

"IT'S NOT JUST A GAME, AMELIA." Lina said loudly, she had on Amelia's princess crown on her head. She went into position when the shuttlecock bounced from Gourry's wire racquet and over the net. She gently hit it and bounced it towards Xellos, whom bounced the shuttlecock over the net to Zelgadiss. "THIS IS FOR DINNER TONIGHT."

"Ahh, yes." Filia leaned into her seat. "For it can only create such evil and malice towards one another. For it is Dinner."

"The loser team pays for a big buffet." Gourry licked his lips. "And I have no money in my bank account from buying snacks for Lina."

"I just paid my bills." Lina nodded.

"I'm saving money for another bike." Zelgadiss hit the shuttlecock to Gourry.

"And I recently bought something useless." Xellos snickered. "You can say my fascination with sexual intercourse has been increasing-"

"SHUT UP." Lina and Zelgadiss snapped.

"I've been putting money on the side for Val's college fund." Filia snorted. "If he even gets there."

"And I've been saving for an apartment." Amelia took a bite of her cookie. She looked up when Martina scoffed.

"Aren't you a Princess, Amelia? Why don't you act like one and ask your Daddy to pay for it?"

"I have a career, Martina-San, I can make my own money." She told her with a smile. "Besides I'm not like OTHER Princesses who rely on their father's favors to get whatever they want."

"Excuse me?" Martina turned her head to her.

"I-I didn't mean that, I mean, um," Amelia tried to defend herself but Martina was already dialing a number on her phone. She released a few high-pitch sniffles as she pressed the phone to her face. "Oh, please, Martina-San, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, don't call your father!"

"DADDY." Martina hiccupped over the phone. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT PRINCESS AMELIA OF SAILLUNE SAID TO ME? SHE CALLED ME A SPOILED BRAT WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANY MONEY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, SHE THINKS SHE'S SO PERFECT WITH A COMMONER BOYFRIEND AND SHE THINKS SHE IS MUCH MORE PRETTIER THAN ME AND-"

"Please, King Zoana, I said NOTHING of the sort!" Amelia swiped the phone from Martina. "Yes, I'm well aware that your family is in alliance with ours and yes, the competition is being funded by the Zoana family. But what I'm trying to say is-" A loud shout interrupted her and defeated, Amelia sighed loudly and hung her head. Martina smirked.

"Yes, I apologize. It won't happen again." Amelia quickly muttered and hung the phone. "MARTINA-SAN."

"What, you going to yell at me again?" Martina held her second phone in the air. Glaring at her, Amelia zipped her lips closed and stood up from her chair.

"Fuck." Zelgadiss saw her storm away. "Boyfriend duty." He walked out of the make shift court and tossed his racquet to Filia, whom caught it.

"Zelgadiss, I'm not playing!" She yelped and shoved the racquet to the table. "I don't know how to play!"

"Boyfriend duty." He replied and jogged after Amelia. Filia whined, she looked at Martina who was reapplying her makeup.

"F-Filia!" Gourry cried aloud. "I need your help!" Releasing a whiny whimper, she reluctantly grabbed the racquet and joined Gourry.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Amelia." Filia smiled innocently. Amelia giggled, she shook her head as she clipped Filia's long blonde hair back with a pin.

"The chefs love cooking for a big crowd. It is, honestly, our pleasure to have you over."

"That and Filia doesn't have any money for a buffet tonight." Lina mumbled from Amelia's bed, she was laying in the middle of the sheets with her arms crossed behind her head. Rolling her eyes at her, Filia looked at herself over the full-length mirror.

"Do we really need to dress up like this Amelia?" Filia had on an off-the-shoulder yellow dress with white lace, the sleeves ended at the elbow, and a pair of pearl earrings with a matching elegant pearl necklace around her neck. She looked like royalty. "It's a little too formal for just dinner."

"Is it really?" Amelia looked at Filia's reflection. "This is how my family and I dress every night for dinner."

"Well, then," Filia sweat dropped. "I guess it's alright."

"It is perfectly alright." Amelia nodded and looked at Lina. "It's your turn, Lina-San. What color would you like to wear?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

"Amelia, when I said surprise me, I MEANT DON'T FUCKING SURPRISE ME."

"I'm sorry, Lina-San, but I don't have anything in your size."

"What do you mean, you and I are somewhat the same height." Lina raised an eyebrow. Amelia sweat dropped and pointed to her breasts. "OH, GREAT, KEEP LOWERING MY SELF-CONFIDENCE."

"Come on, Lina-San, you look stunning." Amelia opened the room door, she held it open while Filia stepped out. "I bet Gourry-San would love it."

"Fine." The redhead continued to stand in front of the mirror. "Let me just compose myself. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay." Amelia shut the door. Lina stood in the middle of the room, she pouted embarrassingly and stared at herself. This is not going to work.

* * *

"I know what you mean." Xellos tugged on the white tie around his neck. "The color of this suit is nauseating. Why white?"

"I told you." Zelgadiss leaned against the wall, an unlit cigarette between his lips. During dinners at the Saillune palace, every male family member had to wear their white suits so with Phil's help, the three male guests were forced to put on suits.

"I don't know, I like it."

"That is because they didn't have a tie that could fit your neck." Zelgadiss snorted and once again, he tried to loosen the tie. Gourry chuckled, unlike Zelgadiss and Xellos who were on the thinner side, the butlers dressed him in a white sport suit and kept him seemingly casual.

"I wonder what Lina looks like." Gourry smiled to himself, imagining his beautiful Bandit Killer. "I bet she looks pretty."

"Like every women in a dress." Xellos turned his head when he heard heels clicking on the marble floor. His body jerked when Filia walked through the lobby doors. She looked absolutely stunningly beautiful. Filia noticed him staring longingly at her and blushed red, she nervously walked into the room and stopped in front of him. She crossed her arms and kept her face away as Xellos looked her over.

"Why, you look..." He spoke in a low tone.

"What is it, Namagomi? How do I look? Hideous?" She finally looked at him and met his amethyst eyes. Smiling at her now, Xellos shook his head and offered his arm to her.

"You look how you always do, Filia. Beautiful." Blushing wildly but with a great big smile, Filia linked her arm around his and allowed him to lead her into the dining room. Zelgadiss looked up when Amelia walked into the lobby, she had changed her white victorian dress for her silver shimmering empress-style dress, gold beading along her neckline with her crown presented on her head of hair. Zelgadiss got off the wall and met her in the middle of the room. He bent his head and took her lips.

"Come on, Princess." He walked hand-in-hand with Amelia to the dining room. Gourry sighed loudly and turned away from the lobby door, he stared out the window. As he stared at the scenery, Lina poked her head into the lobby. She spotted Gourry and blushed. This was it. She's going to have to show herself to Gourry and- what the fuck? Lina's eyes widen when Martina slipped into the lobby and grabbed Gourry's shoulder, flipping him around to face her.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" She stood in front of him in a very revealing black dress, her long legs slipping out of the slip. Gourry scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You look nice."

"Thank you, Gourry." Martina giggled and wrapped her arms around his. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

"Actually, I'm waiting for Lina." He told her and got out of her hold. Martina scoffed loudly.

"LINA? WHY ON L-SAMA ARE YOU WAITING FOR THAT COMMONER?"

"Well, she's my girlfriend." Gourry smiled. "And I love her." Martina released a huge gasp and stomped her foot on the floor.

"YOU WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"What about you?"

"YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD!" Martina screeched and lifted her open palm. She was about to swing when someone grabbed her wrist, just a few inches from Gourry's face.

"You touch him and you die." Lina snarled, an evil black aura developing around her body. Martina shuddered at her evilness and ran into the dining room, screaming of assault and rape. The redhead scoffed and crossed her arms. "That woman is so fucking melodramatic."

"Lina." Gourry was staring at Lina with wide eyes. Lina noticed him looking and blushed red. Curse her hot temper! She forgotten that she was in this ridiculous outfit!

"Oh, geez," She tried to cover herself. "It's too much, isn't it? Let me change and-"

"No, wait." Gourry stopped her from leaving. He turned her around and stared at her. Lina had on a white halter dress with a mermaid skirt, an open back that showed off her beautiful slender skin and accentuated her buttocks. Her red hair was in curls and released from its ponytail. Simple gold jewelry and a long necklace resting between her breasts, it made her chest look fuller. Gourry walked around the nervous Lina, she could feel his eyes looking up and down her body. When he stopped in front of her, Lina met with his navy eyes and gulped.

"Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful, Lina." Gourry smiled. "I'm lucky to have you."

"G-Gourry." Lina smiled shyly as he kissed her gently on the cheek. She blinked when Gourry took her hand and kissed the back of her palm, he looked at her carefully.

"Dance with me."

"Dance? But, Gourry, everyone is waiting and dinner-"

"Just one dance." He smiled and pulled her into position, Lina was going to protest more but a group of musicians walked out of nowhere and began playing a waltz. Lina allowed him to lead her around the lobby, twirling her in her dress and catching her so close that her breath gave out. Lina looked around; she saw everyone in the dining room, they had gone out of the dining room to see them dance.

"Gourry, this is embarrassing." Lina whimpered with a huge blush. Gourry chuckled and continued to lead her around the lobby floor.

"No, this is love, Lina." He told her. Lina stared at Gourry's big broad smile and smirked. They stared at each other's eyes as they danced lovingly on the lobby floor, ignoring everything going on around them. This, she concluded, this is proof of their love. She did not care who was watching or better yet, she wanted them to watch. She wanted them to know that they were deep in love and nothing was going to stop them from being in love.

"THAT'S RIGHT, ZEL! WE'RE IN LOVE!" She flicked a middle finger at the man. "SO, FUCK YOU!" Zelgadiss opened his mouth to say something nasty back but Amelia closed his lips together before he got a chance to say it. Resting her head on top of Gourry's chest, Lina closed her eyes and smiled wider. So, this is what it feels like to be in love.


	15. Chapter 15 The Poetic Side

Chapter 15

"I can't believe we're doing this." Filia pouted her lips out.

"Don't be like that, Filia." Gourry chuckled. "This is actually kind of fun." He returned to his sheet of paper and jotted down a few words. Since one of the events in the competition was poetry, everyone sat around the long table in Royal High School's library. It was still the week of Fall Break so there was nobody else in the library except them.

"That's something only YOU will say." Filia sighed and looked at her piece of paper. She was never good at poetry, especially when it comes to making it up. Blame it on the lack of creativity but, in truth, nothing really inspires her poetically. Looking at everyone else, she gave out another heavy sigh to see something written on everyone's paper. Heck, Gourry was on his 5th sheet. Filia turned her attention to Xellos, he was at the end of the long table, fully concentrated on his paper. Even the Namagomi, someone she found so perverted and stupid, was busy writing. She stood up suddenly and calmly walked around the table, she smiled innocently as she looked over everyone's shoulders, reading their scripted work of art. Lina felt her walk behind her and looking, so she blocked her view with her arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" The redhead growled.

"Just checking if you're actually doing your work, Lina." Filia looked over Amelia's shoulders, an innocent smile plastered on her face. "You are working very hard on your poem, Amelia. It's looks like an essay."

"Um, Filia-San, shouldn't YOU be working on your poem too?"

"W-Well, um... I'm done." Filia lied horribly and laughed. She turned her head when Xellos stood up from his chair and rushed to her seat on the table. He swiped her sheet of paper making Filia yelp. "G-GIVE THAT BACK!" Filia bounced with her arms reaching out for her paper as Xellos held it in the air, just inches away from her fingertips.

"Why, Fi-Chan, you didn't even get started yet." He snickered, looking at the blank paper.

"NAMAGOMI." The embarrassed woman gritted her teeth. She grabbed a book from one of the shelves and slapped it across Xellos's face. Xellos let out a soft whine and fell backwards, twirling as he fell. Filia took her blank paper from his hand and crumpled it into a ball, she threw it at the back of his fallen head. "Namagomi."

"It's been 15 minutes since we started. Who's finished and wants to read theirs?" Zelgadiss looked around the table.

"Oh, I do! I want too! Pick me!" Gourry waved his arms like a child. "Pick me, Zel! Pick me! Pick me! Zel, I'm right here! PICK ME!" Zelgadiss sighed heavily and rubbed his aching temples.

"Read your fucking poem, Gourry."

"YAY!" The 'adult' quickly got off his chair and stood in front of his peers. "The title of MY poem is called 'Lina'."

"AWWW, GOURRY!" Lina gasped loudly, hearts replaced her eyes. "You made a poem about me?"

"Of course! You're my girlfriend." Gourry chuckled and cleared his throat loudly.

* * *

Redheaded woman, why are you so angry?

The sky is blue and the birds are singing.

Is something the matter?

Everyone is happy. Smiles are erupting.

Oh, redheaded woman, when you get mad,

Your eyes become like lava.

Your skin gets bumpy like sand.

And your aura, black as Satan's soul.

Perhaps it is your monthly peri-

* * *

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MY LOVE." Lina stopped him.

"But I'm not done yet." He waved 5 pages of written poetry. "And I didn't get to the good part."

"BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD PART." Lina snarled and broke the pencil in her hand in half. Gourry sweat dropped and sank back into his seat. He whimpered when Lina's eyeballs began twitching as she glared at him.

"That was beautifully written, Gourry." Xellos said, completely recovered from Filia's attack. "May I go next?"

"What did you write about? Your encounters with vaginas?" Filia rolled her eyes.

"Nope. But I know you want me to write about yours."

"JUST READ YOUR STUPID POEM BEFORE I KNOCK YOU UNCONSCIOUS AGAIN!" She slammed a heavy hard cover textbook on the table. Chuckling nervously, Xellos stood up and looked down at his written masterpiece.

* * *

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Pussy can be red too,

So why aren't you on my dick?

* * *

Xellos looked at everyone's facial expressions. His employees stared at him with disgusted looks and big heavy sweat drops.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded with a sigh. "It's worthy of an award. I never knew I had such a talent-"

"The only TALENT you have, Namagomi, is always succeeding to gross everyone OUT." Filia said aloud.

"If you don't like it that much, Fi-Chan, why don't you read yours?" He suggested. Filia stared at Xellos's growing smile and snorted, she turned her body away. "Since I went, I'm going to pick who goes next." Xellos sat down and looked around the table. "I'll pick our captain Zelly-Poo-Poo-Doo-Doo."

"I'm not done." Zelgadiss snorted. He flinched when Amelia snatched his paper and tried to get it back from her. "Amelia, give that back-"

"Oh, come on, Zelgadiss-San." She giggled and hugged the paper to her chest. "You're a great writer. I know."

"Dammit, don't read it." Zelgadiss reached for it but froze when Amelia's eyes grew wide and teary. Sighing a loud, he sat back into his seat and crossed his arms. "Alright but don't say that I didn't warn you. It's not done, yet."

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure it's fine." Amelia smiled, she flattened the sheet of paper in front of her eyes and said the title loudly. "A flicker."

* * *

Light.

Bright shining light.

Illuminates the face in the darkness.

A lighter to a cigarette.

Fire.

It burns.

Ouch.

* * *

Zelgadiss nodded as he blew his cigarette smoke into the air. He sweat dropped when his comrades began to criticize his work.

"I expected much from a smoker." Lina muttered as she picked her nose. She flicked her booger at Gourry. "I like Gourry's better. At least it was about me."

"A little plain for my taste." Filia shrugged.

"It's not an award winning poem like mines." Xellos leaned into his chair and crossed his legs. Zelgadiss glared at his supporting fans and just as he opened his mouth to yell at them, his biggest fan came to his side.

"I thought it was great, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia smiled, she held the poem against her chest.

"You actually like it?" He questioned.

"Of course, I do! I'm your biggest fan." She giggled and read his poem again. Zelgadiss's arm tugged around her thin waist and made her lean against his side.

"Well, I'm glad someone has an eye in good poetry."

"Good poetry, my ass." Lina snorted. "Your poem is STUPID."

"I like to see what YOUR IDIOCY wrote." Zelgadiss barked at her. She stood up quickly and tapped her paper with her hand.

"THIS. RIGHT HERE. IS THE BEST POEM EVER WRITTEN." Lina waved the sheet in his face. "I call it, Ode to Lina."

"Oh brother..." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes as Lina began.

* * *

There are many words to describe her.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Magnificent.

Hair like silk.

Skin as soft and smooth as cotton.

Eyes shine bright like diamonds.

Her voice… enchanting.

Her name is Lina.

Lina Inverse.

That's her name.

Beautiful.

* * *

Lina sighed softly. "So, what do you guys think?" When no one said anything, Lina kicked the long table across the room and screamed at everyone. "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

* * *

"Come on, Xellos." The hot tempered Killer groaned loudly as she followed her boss to the music room. "This is the last day of Fall Break. I wanted to go to the beach!"

"Unless you're a musical genius, I'm not letting you go." Xellos unlocked the doors of the room and walked in. Lina grumbled, she walked in and kicked a few chairs to the side while everyone behind her looked over the beautiful instruments displayed for them.

"Does anybody know how to play an instrument?" Captain Zelgadiss asked, he walked over to the guitar leaning against the wall. Everyone blinked when they heard beautiful and difficult violin playing, they turned their heads to the side. Gourry stood in the middle of the room, a violin on his shoulder and a bow in one hand. Everyone watched as the class idiot played beautifully in front of them. His fingers ran across the neck of the instrument, changing cords and accurately playing it without any use of a score. When he finished, Gourry let out a soft sigh and looked up.

"I know a little violin." He told everyone.

"A LITTLE? Gourry-San, that was AMAZING." Amelia's mouth was still open. Lina scratched the back of her head and nodded.

"I forgot that you were a violinist. Heck, that's how you got into college."

"You got into college with a music scholarship too, Lina." Gourry mentioned. Lina scoffed and spotted the electric guitar nearby.

"I needed something to pay for my tuition." She grabbed the guitar and strapped it around her body. Everyone's eyes grew wide when she did a long and awesome riff. After a few mistakes, Lina struck her final cord and groaned aloud. "Ugh, I need to work on it."

"I didn't know you played the guitar, Lina." Filia sat down on a chair behind a grand piano.

"Like I said, I needed something to pay for my college tuition. Not good at it though." She shrugged. Nearby, Zelgadiss's fingertips gently brushed against the guitar neck, he noticed Amelia looking at him and smiled.

"Can you play an instrument, Princess?"

"Of course! I'm obliged to learn an instrument. It's one of the requirements of being in a Royal Family." Amelia said with a blush. "But I'm no good at it."

"At least you can play an instrument." Filia snorted as her fingers clumsily pressed against the piano keys. "Namagomi and I can't."

"What are you talking about, Fi-Chan?" Xellos hit the side of his body with the tambourine. "I can play this drum thing."

"It's called the tambourine and no, you're just hitting it against your ass, Xellos." She corrected him. Amelia smiled shyly, she looked around the room but frowned suddenly.

"Oh, this school doesn't have it."

"What do you play?"

"I play the harmonica!" Everyone sweat dropped. A harmonica? Is that considered an instrument? Amelia sighed, her shoulders sagged slightly. "It's a pity. I wanted to play it."

"Amelia, I don't think a harmonica is an instrument." Zelgadiss muttered.

"Don't be silly, Zelgadiss-San. Of course it is." She waved her hand at him. "Every Princess in Red Orb plays it. You can even ask Martina-San."

"Where the hell is she, anyways?" Lina crossed her arms. "I thought she was the MOST IMPORTANT person in the group."

"Well, she said she needs time to get over her breakup with Gourry-San." Amelia sweat dropped. Lina snorted, she leaned against a microphone stand.

"Crazy lunatic."

"Look, it's already the afternoon." Filia looked down at her wristwatch and got off the piano bench. "I got places to go, people to see. Let's get out of here."

"First things first." Xellos stopped everyone from leaving. "We need to select who's going to do each event in the competition."

"It's a month away, Xellos-Sempai. We can decide that later."

"No, Xellos is right." Zelgadiss spoke. "Once we finalize what event each person will be doing, the longer we have to prepare for it."

"I'll play my violin." Gourry said quickly.

"And I'll do tennis." Lina volunteered. "I think you should do archery, Filia. You have better accuracy than me."

"Alright." She nodded and looked at Xellos. "You are NOT doing poetry."

"Then I'll do draw. I'm a very good artist." Xellos smiled.

"Only thing left is ballroom dancing, chess, kendo, and poetry." Zelgadiss listed. "When Zangulas comes back from training, he'll do kendo. I'll take chess. That leaves poetry and ballroom dancing."

"Martina-San has a very poetic side, she can pull it off." Amelia mentioned. "I'll dance."

"Okay, good enough." Lina clapped her hands loudly and grabbed Gourry by the back of his collar. "WE'RE LEAVING! COME ON, YOU GUYS, LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

"But, Lina-San, I don't have a bathing suit." Amelia and Zelgadiss followed, Gourry obediently allowed Lina to drag him on the floor.

"Don't you have that pink string bikini?" Gourry asked. She chuckled nervously and glanced to her boyfriend, he was slightly glaring at her. Zelgadiss simply shook his head and Amelia sighed. As they walked out of the room, Filia raised an eyebrow when Xellos cleared his throat next to her.

"You're in a hurry." He peered at her carefully. "You have something to do?"

"You can say that." Filia grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Sounds like you have a hot date tonight." Xellos said loudly. She smiled and walked past him.

"Not a date, just dinner with a friend."

"Oh, really?" The purple-haired man nodded slowly and followed her out. "Who is it?" He asked as they walked through the long hallway.

"If you MUST know-"

"I MUST." Xellos went ahead of her and stopped her from walking in the middle of the hallway, facing her with a wide smile. Filia sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's Phil."

"Phil?" He blinked a few times. "Phil as in the big guy with the mustache?"

"Yes, Phil." Filia noticed a change of expression on Xellos's face and smirked. "Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

"Jealous?" Xellos's eyebrows bounced. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I'm gorgeous and you want me." She blushed. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'd rather spend my night with him, than endure another minute with you." Filia visualized Phil's grinning smile and sighed in praise. "Phil is the complete opposite of you. He's kind, respectable, intelligent, and humble." And she looked at Xellos with a snort.

"And you are a pervert." Giving her a slight pout, Xellos kept silent as she walked around him. "Anyways, I'll see you later, Xellos."

"Have fun with your DATE." He emphasized the last word. Filia laughed softly and looked over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue at him.

"Don't stay up, Dad. I'll be home before curfew." She teased and walked away. Xellos stared into space when Filia walked out of his sights, he leaned against the wall and released a heavy sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he selected a number in his contacts list and placed his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Someone answered on the other line.

"We got a situation."

* * *

Martina sobbed against the pillowcase. Her eye make-up running down her face, she wept loudly, her wailing echoed throughout the Saillune palace. She sat up in the bed, she was a see through grey night gown.

"What does he see in HER?" She whined. "SHE'S A COMMONER! I'M A PRINCESS! I'M BETTER THAN HER!" Martina nose-dived into the pillow and bawled, her legs and arms slammed against the sheets under her.

"Make her suffer." A voice whispered into her ear, out of nowhere. She gasped and lifted her head. She looked around the room.

"W-What?"

"Make her... SUFFER." The voice grew louder. Martina gulped and slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you?" She walked cautiously around the room, her body jerked when she heard crackling laughter.

"A WITCH, she is. A WITCH stole your PRINCE away. Made a love potion from her wretched black heart and gave it to him, she did." The low raspy voice crackled. Martina turned her head to the closet, she swiftly spun around when the voice hummed behind her. "That WITCH stole your PRINCE."

"W-Who are you?" Martina raced around her room. She began tossing things around. She grabbed her hairbrush and began swinging it to the air, hitting it against her things. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Right here." The voice said beside her. Martina gasped. She turned around slowly. Her eyes widen. There, in front of her, a full-length mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her curly tangled turquoise hair was dangled across her face, her make-up running down her face. She looked like a wild woman.

"Are you surprised?" Martina's reflection smiled evilly.

"Who... Who are you?" Martina walked closer to the mirror, causing her reflection to walk towards her.

"I am not a being. I'm not a person. I'm your subcon-"

"Zoamelgustar." She suddenly interrupted. Reflection Martina flinched.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Zoamelgustar." Martina smiled wide. "You're a god!"

"Um, no. My name is NOT Zoamel-whatever-you-call-it and I'm NOT a god. I'm you-"

"SURE YOU ARE!" Martina bounced around the mirror. "YOU'RE ZOAMELGUSTAR-SAMA! AND YOU CAME TO SAVE THE DAY!"

"Actually," Reflection Martina sweat dropped. "I was trying to persuade you to kill Lina."

"I understand that I get 3 wishes, right?"

"E-Excuse me?" The reflection scratched the back of her head. "Wishes?"

"Yes. And I WANT my WISHES, Zoamelgustar-Sama." Martina crossed her arms. "First wish, I want to be the most BEAUTIFUL and GORGEOUS woman EVER."

"Um, I don't think you know how this works-"

"Second wish, I want more money."

"Are you even listening to me? I'm your subconscious. I'm YOU." Reflection Martina said aloud. "I'm trying to tell you to kill Lina. Are you getting this through your thick skull? HELLO?"

"And for my third wish," Martina's eyes clouded. "I want Lina Inverse DEAD."

"Okay, at least we're are on the same... page?" The reflection tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Please, Zoamelgustar-Sama, please kill that stupid wrench. She stole my love."

"Well, I can't really do anything. I'm your subconscious. I can only give you advice that, well, you thought of. I mean, I can do so much in here, you know?" Reflection Martina smiled innocently. She yelped when Martina threw her hairbrush at the corner of the mirror, creating a little crack. "WOAH! KID! CALM DOWN! DON'T BREAK THE MIRROR! That's seven years of bad luck."

"I DON'T CARE!" The Princess cried aloud. "I WANT HER DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Her reflection tried to calm her down. "Look, um... Zoamelgustar-Sama CAN'T do anything, right now, because she's IN THE MIRROR." She pointed to the wooden frame that was holding the mirror in place. "So, it's up to YOU to kill her."

"But, Zoamelgustar-Sama," Martina looked up at her. "How?"

"Geez, you're stupid. Take a knife and stab the bitch, that's how."

"But I don't like blood. It stains."

"Then shoot her-"

"HELLO? THERE'S BLOOD. IT STAINS MY CLOTHES." Martina rolled her eyes. "Do you NOT understand that my clothes cost more than life itself?"

"L-Sama, you are difficult." Reflection Martina crossed her arms. "Look, remember what I said earlier? The witch made a love potion to take Gourry's heart from you."

"And what does that metaphor have to do with this?" Martina scoffed, she sat down in front of the mirror. Reflection Martina did the same.

"Well, why don't YOU make a love potion and give it to Gourry? You're into that voodoo shit, aren't you?" She smiled evilly. "Instead of killing her, you can hurt her where it hurts. Her wretched black heart."

"Oh, Zoamelgustar-Sama, I like how you think."

"Of course, you do. I'm you." Reflection Martina muttered. She blinked when Martina stood up and walked away from the mirror.

"Yes, that's how I will do it." Martina said softly. "I will make Gourry fall in love with me. THEN, he will be mines. ALL MINES." Moving her hair away from her face, she removed her nightgown, revealing her naked body. Martina took a silk black robe and tied it around her waist. She opened the double doors of her balcony and stepped into the dark cool night, stromy clouds formed above the Saillune Palace. Martina let out a crackling laughter as she lifted her arms to the sky, rain droplets pour down and splashed her cheeks.

"NO MATTER WHAT!" Her lime-shaded eyes widen. Lightening struck above, her cackling laughter filled the night. "I WILL GET MY PRINCE! KYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"She's insane." Zelgadiss could hear Martina's vow to destroy the horrible Lina Inverse in Amelia's bedroom. Amelia was sighing next to him on the bed, her face pressed against his naked chest.

"This is not going to turn out good, is it?"

"If Princess Insane and the Bandit Killer is involved, it never will." He tighten his arms around her body and pressed his face against the top of her head, kissing her softly on her forehead and going back to sleep. Snuggling closer to his body, Amelia shut her eyes and sighed as Martina's laughter ceased.

"At least they have something in common."

* * *

Val watched from the living room window, his eyes squinted when Filia stepped out of the white vehicle. He watched as the driver got out of the car and walked with her to the front door. Val moved behind the curtains, his hand gripping tightly to the handle of the bat. Filia was out on a date again, he snorted.

"Nobody takes Filia on a date."

"Unless that date is with me." Xellos said next to him, he was looking over Val's shoulder. Val gave Xellos a slight glare and he noticed. "I was just kidding, Vally-Kun." The teen continued to keep his glare at him. "Look, they're on the porch. Come on."

"Oh, right." Val quickly followed Xellos to the front door, forgetting that he was siding with Filia's previous date. Filia smiled as Phil followed her to the porch, they stopped in front of the front door and looked at each other.

"Thank you for dinner." Phil smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Phil. I just wanted to treat you for being so nice to us and for letting me step on your feet." She said shyly. They laughed loudly together.

"It's not a problem." He reached over and patted her shoulder. "You know, with a lot of training, you can be a very good ballroom dancer."

"Well, I do need a new hobby." Filia blushed slightly. "Will you be my Sensei?"

"Of course! My daughter would love that I'm teaching again." Phil chuckled.

"Oh, you have a daughter?"

"I have two but the older one left home 10 years ago for a better life, or so she said in her last letter home 3 years ago." A pulsing vein formed on his forehead. Filia sweat dropped, she probably shouldn't mention his daughters again.

"Every Saturday?"

"I'll have someone to pick you up." Taking her hand, he kissed her on the back of her palm like a true gentleman. "My lady."

"My knight." Filia bowed her head. Laughing together again, they stopped when they heard soft voices on the other side of the door. Filia listened carefully and recognized the voices.

"I can't believe this." She rubbed her temples gently. "I'm sorry, Phil, my son and a stupid Namagomi are awaiting my arrival."

"I understand." He nodded. "Have a good night. I'll see you Saturday."

"Good night." Phil left her side and walked back to his car. Filia watched as he left and turned to face the front door. She quietly grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened the door, slamming it hard against Xellos and Val's skulls.

"OW!" Val held his forehead gently while Xellos rubbed his head.

"That hurt, Fi-Chan." Xellos and Val looked up when Filia slammed the door behind her and threw her heels on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She screamed and pulled off her denim jacket. "DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE THAT WAS? LISTENING IN TO MY CONVERSATION. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!"

"Namagomi said that you're on a date! AND YOU WERE!" The 16 year old shouted back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'LL GO OUT WITH A FAT GUY!"

"Whoa, Vally-Kun." Xellos pulled the teenager to the side. "We don't call Phil that. He's cool."

"Oh." Val blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Yes, and he's not the bad guy, Vally-Kun. FI-CHAN is. She asked poor Phil out. She's trying to take over the MAN'S responsibility. She's not cool."

"Oh, right." Val nodded with Xellos. Filia sweat dropped behind them. She scoffed and walked past them, she walked through her large living room and entered her kitchen. She dropped her purse on the kitchen island and opened the fridge.

"Look, it wasn't a date. It was just dinner with two colleagues." Filia grabbed her jug of iced tea and took a glass cup. She poured herself a glass and placed it on the island, she returned to the fridge and took a sliced lemon.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Val swiped the glass of iced tea and began drinking it. Filia sighed and grabbed another glass from the cabinet.

"Trust me. If I'm ever going on a date, I'll put something nicer than jeans and a blouse." She poured iced tea in her glass and was about to throw in her lemon when Xellos took the cup.

"So, that time when we had dinner and you wore that sexy dress that showed off your legs," He drank his drink. "It really was a date?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Namagomi? It was just a dinner with friends. Nothing more, nothing less and- GET YOUR OWN SECONDS." Filia threw her lemon at him when Xellos jiggled his empty glass.

"You can say that now, Filia, but later on, you may fall in love with this Phil guy!" Val explained. Filia scoffed, she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite of it.

"Look." She chewed. "I don't fall in love easily. And why are you so worried about me? Don't you WANT a main male role model in your life?"

"I already have Gourry, Zel, and Zangulas." The teen grumbled. "And trust me, that is enough." He could remember the times Zangulas lecturing him about his studies, Gourry riding on the train with him to a soccer game, and Zelgadiss giving him the icy look whenever he didn't do his homework. Filia didn't give him just one male role model, she gave him THREE.

"What about me?" Xellos pointed to himself. Val snorted a loud.

"I see you as an individual. Not a role model."

"Well then, I'm glad we got that out of the way."


	16. HTeaching FILLER 01  Gourry Zombie

Humorous Teaching Filler! - Takes place before Amelia and Xellos, before LinaXGourry, and Filia is still with Milgazia.

* * *

"Look. This is a huge favor I'm asking you two to do." Filia sighed aloud. She sat in the passenger's seat of the gold vehicle and stared at the two persons standing nearby.

"PLEASE." She whined. "PLEASE call me if something happens."

"Don't worry about it, Filia." Lina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing will happen. Don't you trust us?" Filia sweat dropped.

"I... suppose."

"You have nothing to worry about, Filia." Gourry reached out and patted her shoulder. "We'll take care of Val like he's our own student!"

"Gourry, you idiot." The redhead dropped her fist on top of his head. "He's already our student."

"Huh." He blinked a few times. "I guess I forgot."

"Oh, L-Sama." The 15 year-old stood behind them, leaning against the front gate to his home. "I can't believe you're actually leaving me, Filia."

"I'm not leaving you alone for the weekend, Val. Not without adult supervision." She snapped at her son.

"Then, why don't you leave me with someone else?" Val flung himself to the car door, separating Lina and Gourry. He stuffed himself through the car window, waving his legs behind him as he held onto Filia's shoulders. "Zelgadiss would be better than these two idiots! And he's fucking depressing!"

"Don't you think I called everyone who was responsible enough to take care of you?" Filia pushed him out of the car. "Sylphiel is visiting family. Zangulas is away for training. Zelgadiss is working his second job during the summer. And that college girl down the block, what's-her-face?"

"Candy."

"Yes, CANDY." She rolled her eyes. "She's busy with her midterms. There was nobody else." Filia looked past Val's miserable face and at the two adults behind him, they were waving their hands at her with big smiles on their faces. She sweat dropped.

"Please." The teen began to beg. "Don't go."

"NO. I need a vacation-"

"PLEASE!" He fell to his knees. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"I'm sorry, Val. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING." She heard the man in the driver's seat clear his throat. Milgazia tapped the face of his wrist watch, an irritated expression on his face. "Here, Val." Filia opened her purse and took out her wallet. She handed him a wad of cash and made him clasp his fingers around it.

"Buy dinner. Don't eat anything Lina makes. You'll die." Filia whispered. "And don't be around Gourry, he will get you lost and confused." She touched his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you in three days."

"Really? You're REALLY going to leave me with..." Val looked over his shoulder. "Them?"

"YES." Filia leaned forward and kissed him on the chin. "Have fun with Lina and Gourry, my son."

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Val pleaded but the car started and drove away. The teen stood in the middle of the road and watched the vehicle go away, he sighed loudly and hung his head forward.

"Well, kid." Lina came around and stood next to him. "I guess it's just the three of us."

"Don't worry, Val. My parents used to leave me with the babysitter." Gourry wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Val looked at him with a big frown.

"An irresponsible babysitter who will likely get you murdered?"

"Hmmm." Gourry tilted his head, he led Val off the road and they followed Lina through the front gate. "My babysitter was a fat lady who smelt like cats. She made really good muffins." He said. Val stared at him, waiting for his answer. After a few minutes of silence, Gourry noticed Val looking at him and smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Precious L-Sama." Val whimpered. "Please watch over me."

* * *

Val sighed heavily, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting near dinner. He stood up from his chair and left his room, walking down the stairs, he turned the corner into the living room.

"MY NAME IS GOURRY!"

"His name is GOURRY!" Lina and Gourry laughed aloud, they were dancing foolishly on the carpet with empty cans of beer at their feet. Val walked past them in the living room and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. All the food that Filia had prepared was gone. He looked into the sink. It was filled of dirty dishes. Great, Val sighed, the monsters ate all the food.

"Vally!" Lina stumbled into the kitchen. "Call for pizza! WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"You idiots ate all the food! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?" Val screamed and threw a dirty dish at Lina. He missed her head and instead, hit the back of Gourry's head. Instantly, Gourry fell to the carpet and blood began leaking down his neck. "OH SHIT! GOURRY!" Val rushed forward and came to the unconscious man's side. He shook his broad shoulders wildly.

"He's fine." Lina rolled her eyes. "He'll get up." After a few minutes of him shaking and hitting Gourry, Val looked up at Lina with fearful eyes.

"Lina," Val gulped. "Gourry's not moving." Lina scoffed, she walked over and kicked the blonde in the side.

"Get up." She kicked him again. "Get UP, Gourry." When he didn't get up after the 20th kick, Lina knelt down and punched him hard on the head. And when he didn't respond to that, Lina and Val met eyes.

"He's dead."

* * *

Lina and Val sat in the dark. They stared out the front window as they sat in the unlit car. Lina tipped her large bottle of hard liquor to her lips and took a long drink. She sighed heavily and handed the bottle to Val. He took the bottle with a shaking hand and let the alcoholic beverage run down his throat. Val coughed loudly and hoarsely when his throat sting.

"W-What is this stuff?" He choked and gave back the bottle.

"It's cognac." Lina calmly drank. They continued to stare out the window. "You alright?" She asked without looking at him. Val looked down at his shaking hands.

"That was the first time I saw a dead body."

"It won't be your last." Val nodded. She saw Val hesitantly looking around the darkness, she reached over and grasped his shoulder making him jump in his seat.

"Hey." Lina searched his face. "You're going to keep cool, right, Val?"

"K-Keep cool?" He whimpered.

"Val." Her grip on his shoulder got tight. "You KILLED a man and I HELPED you get RID of the BODY. If you go to the cops about this, WE'RE BOTH DEAD." Her eyes squinted. "Do you know what they do to young boys in the federal system?" Val shook his head.

"THEY RAPE 'EM!" Lina screamed, he released a loud yelp and tremble. "Now, do you want a gigantic penis taking advantage of your virgin butthole?"

"N-No."

"THAN GET IT TOGETHER, MAN!" She slammed her forehead with his. Lina sat back in her seat and sighed loudly. The car remained quiet and they continued taking sips of the same bottle.

"You think," Val spoke softly. "G-Gourry floated to the bottom of the sea, yet?"

"It'll take awhile." Lina looked out the car window. They were at the harbor, the car parked just near where ships have taken anchor. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Val and Lina sat next to each other, they were at a bar nearby the harbor. They sat in silence with drinks in hand.

"You two look like you just killed someone." Lina and Val jumped, they spun around. Zelgadiss stood behind them with a burning cigarette between his lips.

"It's only you, Zel." Lina rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. "About time you came." She muttered and drank the rest of her drink.

"I just finished work." He sat down next to Val. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Val looking around him, his entire body jittery, and his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"What's the matter with him?" Zelgadiss asked. Lina chuckled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Cognac."

"Filia won't be happy- WHAT THE FUCK?" He snarled when Val swiped the cigarette from his mouth. The two adults watched the teen smoke the burning stick as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"He was cold. And gray. And frozen solid." Val rubbed his hands over his body. "And... And... And he wasn't BREATHING." Meeting with Lina's eyes, Zelgadiss crossed his arms and sighed.

"What happened?"

* * *

"You are so fucking..." Zelgadiss couldn't finish the sentence. He rubbed his temples and groaned. "Did you even check if he had a pulse?"

"Of course!" She snorted. "Gourry is DEAD. And Val killed him with a dirty plate in the living room." Lina pointed at the teenager.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL GOURRY!" He finally snapped. "IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT! I WAS TRYING TO KILL THIS BITCH BUT HE GOT IN THE WAY-"

"SHUT UP!" Lina and Zelgadiss grabbed Val's head and repeatedly slammed it against the bar table. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the three now. While Zelgadiss continued to slam Val's forehead to keep him quiet, Lina looked at the bystanders.

"Kids and their crazy imaginations!" She laughed wearily. "This is his first drink, crazy drunk!" She announced and patted Val's back.

"I KILLED HIM-"

"SHUT UP." Finally, Zelgadiss hit his tight fist on the back of Val's skull and made him unconscious. He sighed and spotted everyone looking.

"What?" His eyebrows curled. "You had a better idea?"

"Alright, look." Lina pulled Zelgadiss close and they huddled around Val's groaning body. "Everyone knows now. We need to find Gourry's body and bury him somewhere."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?"

"NO, I'M NOT." Lina pointed to her face. "WHY? DO I LOOK PARANOID? DO I LOOK SUSPICIOUS?" Zelgadiss stared at her inflamed nostrils, bulging eyes, and droplets of sweat falling from her brow.

"I'm not getting involved-"

"YOU GOT INVOLVED WHEN YOU CAME HERE, ZELGADISS!" She grabbed him by the collar and shoved him at the edge of the bar table, making their drinks spill. "NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME FIND HIS FUCKING BODY OR I'M GOING TO TWIST YOUR BALLS OFF AND EAT IT WITH MY MEAT SAUCE THAT I MADE FROM YOUR FUCKING DICK!" Zelgadiss stared at Lina with calm half-lidded eyes. He took Lina's shaking hands and peeled it off him. As she panted heavily in front of him, Zelgadiss took a cigarette from his pack and lit it. He blew the smoke out of his mouth, watching Lina and contemplating at the same time.

"Don't threaten my dick, Lina." He spoke softly. "I'm not going to be your bitch, like Gourry."

"WHATEVER." Lina grabbed Val and pulled him off his chair, dropping him to the floor. "JUST HURRY UP! HIS LIFELESS BODY COULD BE EATEN BY A SHARK, BY NOW!"

* * *

Val sobbed loudly. He was crouched low on the ground between Lina and Zelgadiss. They watched the bawling teenager and exchanged looks. After hours of searching, they were unable to locate Gourry's rotting corpse.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Lina asked softly. Zelgadiss grunted, he took his cigarette and tapped the ashes to the ground.

"YOU TWO are fucked." He muttered. Lina sighed and knelt down next to Val. She wrapped an arm around Val's shoulder, she listened to his loud bawls, her eyes lowered to the sand near her feet. Lina frowned. Gourry is dead. Her best friend since high school is dead.

"Lina." Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

"NO." She rubbed her eyes with her long sleeves. "It's sand." Zelgadiss scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, he looked out into the harbor and stared at the rising sun.

"Zel," Lina said in the silence. "Say something."

"Like wha-"

"JUST SAY SOMETHING." She snapped at him. He sighed heavily and continued to stare out to sea.

"Gourry was a special guy." The eulogy began. "He didn't have any intelligence but he had kindness."

"He sure did." Lina smirked. Val nodded as he wept loudly.

"The first time I met Gourry was in my last year of college. He wanted to copy my notes." Zelgadiss blew out smoke from his nostrils. "But we weren't in the same classes. We didn't even have the same professor. I told him that and he got confused. He wouldn't stop following me around after that."

"I remember that." Lina chuckled wearily, a tear formed in her eye.

"Then one day," Zelgadiss took his cigarette and threw it to the sand. "I called him an idiot and he just laughed. He called me his best friend." He smirked. "That's how I made my first best friend."

"Wow, Zel." Lina stood up suddenly. "That was pathetic."

"You asked me to say something. I said something. Deal with it." He turned around and walked to the parked car. Lina smiled at his response and looked at Val, she grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, kid. Let's go home."

"I-I..." Val whined. "I didn't even say goodbye."

"Well," Lina pulled her arm around his build. "Say it now, Val. He may not be on this planet but," She patted his chest, above his heart. "He's right here."

"Oh." He gasped softly and placed his hand over hers.

"Say it, Val." She smiled, speaking so softly. "Say it aloud."

"I... I..." Tears began pouring from his eyes. "I'm sorry I killed you... My friend."

"Good." Lina nodded. "Now, come on, I'll treat you to- no, Zel will treat you to ice cream." She turned him around with her and they walked to the vehicle.

* * *

"Val!" Lina called aloud from the living room. "Filia will be home soon! YOU BETTER HAVE CLEANED YOUR ROOM!" She stood up from the couch when she didn't hear a response and started walking up the staircase.

"YO, VAL!" No response. She made it to the second floor. "VAL!" Lina went down the hallway to Val's room and kicked the door down.

"VAL-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, LINA?" Val covered himself with his bed sheets. A very big blush on his face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND, YOU FUCK HEAD?" Lina turned around immediately and crossed her arms. "I THOUGHT YOU KILLED YOURSELF OR SOMETHING!"

"I WAS WATCHING A VIDEO! AND YOU ARE THE FUCK HEAD!" On his computer screen, there was a video playing with a half-naked woman, massaging her feet. Lina sweat dropped.

"She's massaging her feet-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Geez! Calm down! Just get your room cleaned up before Filia gets here." Lina rolled her eyes. She paused when she stepped out of the room and looked back at him. "Foot fetish-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Val screamed with his bright red face. Lina left snickering. As she walked down the stairs, she blinked when the front door of the house opened.

"I'm home!" Filia stepped in with a big smile.

"You're earlier than expected." Lina and Filia enveloped in a hug. "How was your vacation?"

"Don't even get me started." She groaned aloud and dumped her luggage near her feet. "I can't believe I took Milgazia out with me. He spent my entire vacation trying to get me in bed."

"What a jerk." Lina leaned against the staircase railing. "So, why are you still going out with him?"

"He booked a 5-star hotel and took me to an island vacation. AND he gave me a pair of pearl earrings."

"How 'gold digger' of you." Lina smirked. Filia walked past her luggage and look up the staircase.

"Yeah well, I deserve to be pampered once in a while." She grinned. "VAL! I'M HOME!" Filia called from the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes widen when Val sprinted down the stairs, he flung himself into Filia's arms and began bawling on her shoulder.

"FILIA!" He cried aloud. Filia sweat dropped, her arms waved. "FILIA, DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Um," She looked at the redhead. "What happened to my son?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED." Lina grabbed Val off Filia and pulled him to the side. "GET OVER IT, KID. BEFORE I DUMP YOU IN THE SEA."

"O-Okay." Val nodded. Smiling, she patted his shoulder and pushed him toward the kitchen.

"Now, go make dinner for your lovely mom."

"Yes, Lina." And he quickly left.

"Wow." Filia mouthed, she and Lina watched from behind as Val started dinner. "How did you get him to listen to you?"

"I am a natural-born parent, Filia." Lina smiled. "Kids adore me."

"Huh." Filia giggled softly. "I guess you and Gourry are more responsible than I thought."

"Oh, about Gourry," Lina hung her head forward. "Gourry... died two nights ago."

"WHAT?" Filia jumped. "But that's impossible-"

"That's what I thought too but," Lina's eyes welded up in tears. "He's gone, Filia. He's gone for good."

"But, that's impossible, Lina-"

"Don't, Filia. PLEASE." She dropped to her knees. "He's dead! He's gone! He's-"

"Right behind you." Filia pointed. Blinking a few times, Lina carefully looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, Lina." He stood inside of the house with a big grin, his wrinkled clothes in tatters and a cement block attached to both his legs. Seaweed hung loosely from his skin and hair.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lina grabbed one of Filia's luggage and began swinging it at him. Gourry yelped aloud and dodged the weapon. "ZOMBIE! IT'S A GOURRY ZOMBIE!"

"WHAT THE HELL, LINA?" Filia grabbed hold of Lina and pulled her back but the redhead continued to wave the luggage around. "C-CALM DOWN, LINA!"

"ZOMBIE! GOURRY ZOMBIE!" She pointed at him, her legs kicking wildly.

"HOLY TAP-DANCING L-SAMA!" Val's mouth dropped, he had poked his head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was and spotted Gourry. He stared at him with big bulging eyes. "GOURRY ZOMBIE!"

"W-What?" Gourry sweat dropped. "Z-Zombie?" Val ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a very large, sharp cleaver from the counter.

"KILL IT, VAL! KILL IT!" Lina was still being held by Filia and cheered loudly as Val charge at Gourry with the cleaver above his head.

"VAL!" Filia shoved Lina to the wall and grabbed him before he swung at the confused blonde. Gourry tried to leave the house but began to panic when the door did not open. He released a high-pitch scream when the cleaver hit the wooden door near his head. Then he heard a low chuckle and turned around slowly. Lina had Filia's leather couch over her head and stared deathly at Gourry.

"L-Lina, it's me. Gou-"

"YOU'RE DEAD, GOURRY ZOMBIE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY DEAD!" She flung the couch at him. "DIE, YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Val and Lina looked through the glass. Filia sighed next to them.

"He'll be okay physically." She leaned against the window still. "Mentally? He probably won't look at furniture the same, anymore."

"At least he's okay." Lina smiled. "Gourry's tough, he can't die easily."

"That's not what you believed two days ago." Val scoffed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe I actually CRIED over nothing." Filia and Lina laughed softly at his pout, teasing him. Then, Lina noticed Gourry moving in bed. She went to the door to his hospital room and entered. Val and Filia watched through the glass, Lina walked to Gourry's bedside and sat down on the side of his body. Gourry turned his head slowly to her and released a groan, his eyes slightly opened. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lap, holding it tenderly in hers.

"Hey." Lina reached over and touched his cheek lightly. "You awake?"

"Uh..." He moaned painfully. "I... feel like I've died, went to hell, and was resurrected back to hell."

"Well," Lina sweat dropped and moved his bangs to the side. "You didn't miss anything."

* * *

Zelgadiss drove down the road. He stopped at a red-light and waited patiently. As a large crowd of people walked in front of him on the crosswalk, he blinked when he noticed someone very familiar step onto the road. His eyes grew large like dinner plates when the familiar face noticed him. The color in his face faded, his entire body shook while his mouth dropped to his lap. This was unreal. This couldn't be possible. He's dead. He's suppose to be dead.

"Hey Zel! Can I get a ride home?" Gourry waved his arms in front of his vehicle. He raised his eyebrow when Zelgadiss flicked his still-burning cigarette out the window and revved the car engine loudly.

"Zelgadiss?"

* * *

"What?" Lina tilted her head.

"HE'SCHASINGAFTERME! HE'SGOINGTORUNMEOVER! HE'SGOINGTOKILLMEWITHHISCAR! HELPME!" Gourry screamed on the other line.

"STOP SCREAMING AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON." She snarled. "ARTICULATE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"ZEL IS DRIVING AFTER ME WITH HIS CAR!" Gourry sprinted down the middle of the street with Zelgadiss just inches from his heels. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Zelgadiss honked his horn at Gourry and followed him to the next road.

"Oops. I forgot to tell him that you were still alive."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Lina scratched the back of her head. She listened to Gourry's high-pitch screams and honking of Zelgadiss's car. Suddenly, the phone went dead. The redhead sat in front of her hot bowl of soup for a few silent seconds, her phone still pressed against her cheek. She slowly placed her phone down and picked up her spoon. Taking a few spoonfuls in her mouth, she sighed in relief and smiled to herself. He'll be fine, Lina told herself. She took another sip of soup and sighed again.

"Serves him right."


	17. Chapter 16 A Broken Bandit Killer

Chapter 16

It's been nearly a month since the Fall Break. Everyone was training long and hard on their event, even Xellos was doing his part by painting real-life models in the girl's locker rooms. The Private Education Federal Competition was just a week away and everyone was working hard.

"LOOK!" Lina slammed her fists on the podium. Her students jumped in their seats. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT? I TAUGHT ALL OF YOU THIS STUPID EQUATION A WEEK AGO!" She pointed at the problem on the chalkboard, grabbing her stack of corrected tests and she walked around the podium.

"I SHOULD BE HANDING OUT 100%'S! BUT NO, THIS ENTIRE CLASS IS FULL OF MORONS!" She slapped the stack with her hand. "THIS ENTIRE CLASS FAILED THIS CHAPTER'S TEST! CAN ANYONE GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS?"

"Maybe if someone actually TEACH us something, we can learn something." Val muttered from the back of the class. Lina rushed at him and dumped the tests on his table. He just rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, VAL?"

"I said, if you teach us something, maybe we would've learned something." He winced when Lina grabbed his neck and gripped it hard.

"WHAT?" She snarled with her red eyes glaring into his soul. Val choked loudly. Usually he would have a small tunnel of air to breath but, he let out a gurgling noise, her hand muscle got stronger. He gasped aloud when Lina finally removed her hand and began coughing. Val lifted his eyes as Lina went through the stack of tests.

"You shouldn't even be saying shit, Val." Lina found his test, she threw it at Val's face and snorted. "You were the only one who passed the test."

"What?" He grabbed the test and looked it over. "I got a D."

"It's passing, isn't it?" Lina turned away and walked back to her podium. "Since everyone is a MORON, I'm going to have to go over this STUPID chapter AGAIN and we're taking another test at the end of this week."

"What about me? I passed!" Val waved his test in the air.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, VAL! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The teacher screamed while everyone in class jumped at her sudden outburst. Val pouted, he crossed his arms and grumbled beneath his breath.

"I should've ditched class today."

* * *

Zelgadiss concentrated. He looked across the electronic notebook and lifted his stylus to the screen. He froze instantly when the tip of the stylus came just millimeters away from the screen. Staring long and hard, a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Um, Greywards?" A student stood in front of him. Before he could say anything else, Zelgadiss pressed his stylus on the screen and dragged it in a L-shaped line.

"Knight to c-5." The chess game in the notebook announced. Zelgadiss smirked when his black knight took the white rook, he looked up to his student.

"What do you want?"

"I'm done." The kid held his test to him. The male student sweat dropped when Zelgadiss returned to his game, he just placed it on the table and remained in front of his teacher.

"Um, Greywards?" The boy called. Zelgadiss ignored him. The student cleared his throat nervously. He began to rock his body back and forth. "Greywards?" Zelgadiss continued to ignore him. The courageous boy cleared his throat louder and leaned forward.

"Grey-" Zelgadiss suddenly slammed his fist against the tabletop making the student and his classmates jump. The enraged man lifted his head and glared evilly at the shivering student.

"WHAT?" He growled. Droplets of sweat collected on the boy's brow.

"C-Can I use the bathroom?"

"Go." The teen nodded and quickly ran out of the classroom. Zelgadiss looked down to the electronic notebook in his hand and sighed.

"Queen to a-7. White wins." The notebook said aloud and released a dark screen with white words that read, 'You lose'.

"FUCK."

* * *

"Ahhhh, virginity." Xellos sighed happily as he left the girl's locker room, a black beret on top of his head and a sketch book in hand. Gourry sweat dropped, he walked over to the snickering Principle.

"What were you doing in the girl's locker room?"

"I'm being an artist." Xellos handed Gourry the sketch book. Gourry flipped it open and looked through the pages. He tilted his head to the side and pouted slightly.

"It looks like a cave." He scratched his chin. "A cave with bushes. And mountains?"

"A cave and mountains." Xellos smirked. "Is that what you really see?"

"Yeah."

"I drew something else towards the back of the book." He reached over and flipped the pages for him. "It's life statues." But, before Gourry saw the sketches, a group of girls walked out of the locker room for class.

"Hi, Gourry-Sensei!" They all called when they got close. Gourry smiled and turned his head away from the book.

"Ready to run today, girls? We're doing soccer." As the girls groaned loudly, he was handing the sketch book back to Xellos when it slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. One of the girls bent her body forward and picked it up. "What is this, Gourry-Sensei?"

"My sketches." Xellos told them. The group of girls surrounded the sketch book with a gasp.

"We love sketching!" They announced and opened the book. Xellos watched as they flipped from page to page. Droplets of sweat grew and large redness tinted above their noses. When they got to the life statue sketches, the girl holding the book began shaking. Drawn on the book was a perfect sketch of herself. Naked. Revealing everything. Her mouth dropped to the floor, Xellos came around and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"You were great." He whispered. "I had a lot of fun."

"W-W-W-W-W..." The girl was speechless. Xellos took his book back and started walking toward the boy's locker room.

"Where are you going, Xellos?" Gourry asked. His boss looked at him and smiled.

"Every artist has an open mind." He said aloud and skipped away. Gourry just shook his head and glanced at his students.

"Come on, girls, time for class." As the group of girls followed Gourry to the open field, the one girl limped after them with her head hung forward and her hands rubbing against her shaking body.

* * *

"Amelia, this thing is broken." Zelgadiss tossed the electronic notebook to Amelia's hands.

"Broken?" She looked over the notebook as Zelgadiss walked to his bed behind her chair. "But I bought this a week ago. It can't be broken already. What happened to it?"

"Every time I play, I lose." He laid down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"Every time?" Amelia pouted, she turned it on and began playing. Zelgadiss reached under the pillow and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. While he lit the end of his cigarette, the door opened and Filia poked her head in.

"May I have your assistance, Amelia? Lina 'accidentally' stapled a stack of tests on Val's forehead and his hands to his desk." Filia smiled with a pulsing vein on her cheek. Amelia sighed loudly and stood up from her chair.

"I'll be right there. Let me get my things."

"Thank you, Amelia." Filia giggled and noticed Zelgadiss. "I thought you were quitting?"

"I am." A stream of smoke left his nostrils. "This is my 3rd one this week."

"And it's only Monday." She shook her head. "We're in room 3-D, Amelia."

"Okay, Filia-San." Amelia called out and Filia left the room. She grabbed the first aid box and slipped on her white coat, she removed her comfortable slippers and put on her heels. Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow when Amelia tossed the notebook to him, it landed on his abdomen.

"I fixed it." She giggled. Zelgadiss picked the notebook and looked at the screen. She won.

"Huh, I guess you did." He selected a new game. Amelia smiled and left her office.

* * *

"Oh, Val-Kun, you mustn't move your hand." Amelia opened the door to her office for the injured teenager. Val walked into the room with wrapped hands and a large square bandage over his forehead. He sighed loudly and sat down on one of the seats in front of Amelia's desk. Amelia grabbed a juicebox from her fridge.

"Here you go, Val-Kun." She gave him the can with a straw. Val took the box with both his wrapped hands.

"Thanks, Saillune-Sempai."

"It's alright to call me by my first name." Amelia giggled, she reached over and brushed his long green bangs away from his eyes. Val blushed slightly, he cleared his throat and looked down to his straw.

"T-Thank you, Amelia-Sempai."

"Anytime, Val-Kun." She smiled and left his side. Val watched with a bashful face as she walked to her coat hanger and removed her white coat. His eyes traveled up and down her tight clothes, he gulped when Amelia took off her heels and walked around the office in bare feet. Her feet, he stared, were so tiny and perfect. Tilting his head slightly to the left, he stared at her little painted toenails and beautifully shaped ankle.

"Lovely." Val sighed. Amelia lifted her head and stared at him.

"Did you say something, Val-Kun?"

"Huh?" He met her eyes. Amelia smiled wearily and went to his side. Her body bent forward, making her breasts smash together.

"Relax, Lina-San won't find you here." She whispered, totally oblivious that the teenager was staring intently at her chest. Reaching over, Amelia touched his face lightly with her fingertips and gave him a reassuring pat. Val nodded like a sick puppy. He watched Amelia walk away to the other side of her office and to her restroom. Val leaned into his chair and took a long sip of his juicebox.

"What's lovely?" Zelgadiss suddenly spoke from the bed. Val froze. He finally noticed him laying on the bed with a burning cigarette between his lips. The historian stared at him with calm half-lidded eyes.

"Nothing." Val quickly said. Taking his burning cigarette, Zelgadiss burned the end of it in the ashtray and smirked.

"I don't care, you know." He suddenly said. The teen lifted his eyebrow. Zelgadiss sat up and grabbed the electronic notebook from the bed. "You can like her as much as you want."

"I... can?" Val gulped. Zelgadiss slipped off the bed, he walked to Val and firmly placed his hand on his shoulder. The teen held his breath when he bend down and leaned his mouth near his ear.

"But if you take my Me-La away, I will fucking murder you." Zelgadiss whispered in a low growl, he made Val meet his stern eyes. "Believe me, that's not the worst thing I'll do to you."

"Zelgadiss-San, you're leaving already?" Amelia walked out of the restroom suddenly. "You just got here though." Zelgadiss gave Val's shoulder a powerful grip and moved away from him. Amelia frowned as Zelgadiss took her in his arms.

"My students are waiting." And he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back to bother you during my next class."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a loving deep kiss. Amelia giggled when Zelgadiss moved his lips to her neck and playfully tickled her with the tip of his nose. "Z-Zelgadiss-San!" She laughed aloud and tried to push him away. Zelgadiss chuckled softly and left Amelia's side. He stopped instantly next to Val and looked at him. Val shivered when his eyes glinted in dark evilness.

"Keep in mind what we talked about." The historian whispered coldly. Val nodded quickly. "And you better have done your homework." Zelgadiss said before he left the office. Finally releasing his breath and shuddering at seeing death in front of him, Val shoved his straw into his mouth and drank his juice silently.

* * *

Xellos mixed his drink carefully and watched from his office window as a car drove into the school property. He drank from his colorful straw when the large man with red long hair stepped out of his black limo and started walking up the stairs of the main building. Xellos walked to his comfortable chair and sat down, he mentally counted to himself until the door to his office was kicked open.

"Why, hello, uncle." Xellos smiled innocently. Gaav Mazoku entered the room, he looked aggressive in his black pin-stripe suit, a lit cigar clasped between his teeth. "What are you doing here? Isn't it that time of year when you and the family resort to the private island? Or are you possibly here to invite me-"

"Shut your mouth." The man placed his large hands on top of Xellos's desktop. "What is this rumor that I hear that Royal High is in the Private Education Federal Competition this year?"

"A rumor?" Xellos stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. He faced the large man. "What if it's not a rumor?"

"Then I'm going to ask you how you got in." Gaav watched the purple-haired pervert walk around the room. "The Private Education Federal Competition is one of many events the Board sponsors. Only the best and richest Private schools enter for this sport event."

"Royal High is highly regarded as one of the best. Zelas Metallium came from this school, you know." Xellos grinned, his eyebrows raised when Gaav grasped his shoulder and turned his around.

"How did you persuade the King of Zoana?"

"Whatever do you mean, uncle?" Xellos tilted his head.

"Don't play your idiotic tricks with me, rat." Gaav shoved him to the wall roughly. "How did you persuade the King of Zoana?"

"We poured poison in his drink and pressed a dagger to his neck." Lina spoke loudly from the doorway. Gaav and Xellos turned their heads. Her body leaning against the office doorway, she had her arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Lina-Chan, what are you doing here?" Xellos asked with Gaav still holding him against the wall.

"I'm turning in my quarterly review sheet of my students." She waved the large file in her hand and looked Gaav over. "You got a problem with my boss?"

"No, no, no, Lina-Chan." He chuckled. "This is my uncle, Gaav Mazoku. He's on the Board of Education. This is just his way to say hi."

"So you want to get rid of Royal High too?" Lina's eyes squinted at the man.

"Lina-Chan, you can leave the review on my desk and-"

"Actually." Gaav scoffed. "I'm the one who proposed the idea."

"Oh." Lina walked to Xellos's desk and dropped the file. She slowly returned to the door and looked back at Gaav. "Well, as long as I'm around, Mazoku, you're not going to touch this school."

"Oh, really?" Gaav dropped Xellos to the ground, he took his cigar from his mouth and looked over Lina. "You must be the Bandit Killer."

"Lina Inverse." She stuck out her hand. Gaav did not take it. "Quite unpleasant, aren't you?"

"Lina-Chan, shouldn't you be going back-"

"Royal High is not going to stand for very long." Gaav snorted. "You won't be able to win against the Board. Private Royal High School will be demolished by the end of the academic year." Lina stared at Gaav's evil grin and took a few steps to him. He lifted his eyebrow when she stopped just inches from him.

"There is a real thin line from idiocy to madness and to just down-right insane." She whispered softly with a big smile. "Remember that, Mazoku, for next time we meet because I'm likely to cross it." Lina winked and glanced at Xellos. "I'm taking my break."

"Aren't you in the middle of class?" Xellos was looking over her review.

"So?" Lina rolled her eyes. She turned away and left the office, Gaav watching her from behind. He placed his cigar back into his mouth.

"She's trouble."

"You should see her when she's drunk." Xellos stared at the horrible sketch of himself that Lina drew in the middle of her review sheet. He looked up when Gaav left the office, he was following Lina down the hallway.

* * *

Lina launched a powerful swing of her tennis racket and slammed the tennis ball away. In the offense, Amelia jumped out of the way. She fell to her face when the ball bounced off the wall behind her and hit the back of her head.

"Get up, Amelia!" Lina placed the racket against her shoulder. "And try to hit the ball!" She yelled from across the court. Amelia groaned lightly, she sat up carefully and rubbed the big bump on her head.

"I don't understand why I'm helping YOU train, Lina-San." She took the ball from the ground and dribbled it. "Why didn't you ask Gourry-San?"

"He needs all his concentration on his violin." Lina positioned herself. "And besides, you were the only one free this period."

"I'm the school nurse, Lina-San. I'm NOT supposed to be free."

"Just hit the ball." She rolled her eyes. Amelia sighed, she tossed the tennis ball in the air and hit the ball across the court. Using both hands, Lina swung her arms and hit the ball back. Standing near the tennis court, Gaav watched with his hands stuffed in his pants. He didn't acknowledge Xellos when he appeared next to him with a smile.

"Thinking of a plan to sabotage us, dearest uncle?" Xellos asked softly.

"I wouldn't have too." Gaav snorted loudly. "You do know who you're up against in the competition?"

"Of course." Xellos continued to watch the tennis match in front of him.

"She won't be too happy to see you." His Uncle dropped his finished cigar on the ground, not bothering to burn it out.

"I wouldn't be happy to see me too after what I did to her." Xellos chuckled. The two blinked when the tennis ball landed next to them, it bounced several times before rolling in the grass and tapped itself against Gaav's dress shoe.

"You going to hand it over?" Lina stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to bend over and pick up a disgusting ball?" Gaav scoffed.

"No, I EXPECT you to bend over and pick it up." She told him. The two stared at each other for a silent second, both deep in staring at one another's fiery eyes. Finally, Gaav bend his body forward. He picked up the ball and walked over to Lina. He handed Lina the tennis ball as she smiled innocently.

"You're in the competition."

"Yup, I'm playing the tennis event." Lina stretched her arms over her head. She blinked when Gaav stuck out his hand to her. "NOW you want to shake my hand?"

"Better late than never." Gaav mentioned with a small smirk. Sighing, Lina took his hand in hers. She flinched when Gaav pulled her right hand closer, making her stumble forward. She looked up to his maroon evil eyes, Gaav smiled evilly.

"Don't ever trust a Mazoku." He whispered deathly and she let out a sudden blood-curling scream when Gaav unexpectedly twisted her wrist in a 360. A loud crack came from her wrist and she continued to scream.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Lina swung her left arm and punched against Gaav's body. He made no reaction. Gaav stared at Lina's pain-filled face and snorted.

"You're not trouble anymore." He lifted Lina in the air slightly by her twisted wrist and threw her body to the ground. She curled around her wrist, screaming in pain as she held her wrist to her chest.

"Lina-San, let me see!" Amelia instantly got to her side, she pulled Lina partially over her lap.

"SHIT!" Lina snarled and allowed Amelia to take her shaky wrist, she gently moved it only to have Lina release a loud shriek of pain and buried her face into Amelia's shirt.

"Oh no." The Nurse gasped. It was definitely broken. Gaav smirked, he was watching Amelia tend to Lina's care. He snorted grabbing Amelia and Lina's attention.

"Weak." He said loudly and walked away. His broad shoulder hit into Xellos, making him stumble backwards. Gaav glanced at Xellos's shocked and silent expression. "Go back to where you belong, orphan." Xellos said nothing back. He kept his eyes on Lina while Gaav left the campus. Amelia helped Lina off the ground and led her out of the tennis court, Lina gritted her teeth as Amelia kept her from moving her dangling right wrist.

"FUCK!" She screamed out. They stumbled past Xellos's calm stance, leaving him alone. Xellos hung his head, he noticed Gaav's cigar butt burning in the long grass.

"This is unacceptable." Xellos placed his shoe against the butt and grinded it into the dirt. He kicked the burnt remains and tucked his hands into his pockets. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

Gourry picked Xellos by his collar and shoved him into the wall, his friends gasped at his sudden outburst. "YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED EVERYTHING HAPPEN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He glared at the blank look on Xellos's face and pressed him hard against the wall.

"Gourry-San!" Amelia rushed to the two men. "Let go of Xellos-Sempai! He wasn't the one who harmed Lina-San!" Gourry scoffed loudly, his eyes still filled with anger.

"NO. He WATCHED it happen and let the FUCKER go. He's more responsible than anyone else. HE LET THAT GUY HURT LINA, HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Snapping into a terrible rage, he raised a shaking fist.

"Don't be an Idiot, Gourry." Zelgadiss came from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him slightly back. "GOURRY." He firmly said his name, causing Gourry to look away from Xellos's face and lower his hand. He let go of Xellos's clothes and took a step away from him.

"G-Gourry-San?" Amelia lifted her hand and touched Gourry's arm only to have him move away and storm into her office where Lina was still withering in pain.

"Xellos." Filia was the first to break the silence, she rushed to the frazzled Principle. "Are you-"

"Just dandy." He quickly chipped. Xellos smiled at Filia and chuckled. "That was the first time I heard Gourry-Kun swear. Very frightening."

"If your woman was badly injured, you would be pissed off too." Zelgadiss said and took Amelia's hand, she flinched by his touch but quickly relaxed. It seemed like Gourry's actions not only affected Xellos but also Amelia as well. "Are you alright?"

"Just alarmed." She sighed, her hand placed over her chest. "I never thought Gourry-San..."

"If it was you who got injured," Zelgadiss moved her hand to his lips and kissed her on the wrist. "I would've killed Xellos the moment I saw him."

"That's predictable of you, Zelgadiss-San, you're a violent gentleman. But I didn't expect Gourry-San to do something like that, he's always so loving and gentle." Amelia shook her head while Zelgadiss sweat dropped. A violent gentleman?

"Oh, Xellos." Filia reached up and began fixing his gold tie, Xellos raised an eyebrow at her sudden care. She sighed and tucked his tie into his black suit. She rubbed her hands against his suit jacket, sighing in sympathy and fixing his suit. Xellos cleared his throat, Filia lifted her eyes to his face. "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?" He asked aloud. Filia stared at Xellos and realized how close she was to him. She turned around to see Amelia and Zelgadiss staring at her with raised eyebrows. Filia blushed deeply and removed her hands, she chuckled nervously.

"I was just... Uh... Um, right." Filia nodded and Xellos nodded back. She took a few steps away and clapped her hands.

"ANYWAYS," And looked around to her fellow comrades. "What's going to happen?" She changed the subject. "Lina's wrist is broken. The competition starts in a week from now and we have no other person better fit for the tennis event. AND that's not the only bad news. I just got a call from Zangulas. He's decided to prolong his training in the monk's temple. He won't be back until the winter."

"Oh, fuck me." Zelgadiss groaned aloud.

"We need to find two more candidates for the competition or we're out." Filia told them. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Xellos smirked. "We still have Sylphiel."

"Absolutely not. Lina will go ballistic if she knew her replacement is Sylphiel." Filia shook her head.

"But she's the only person who can do this." He looked at Zelgadiss and Amelia. "Right, Captain Zelly-Poo and Princess Amelia-Chan?" The two stared at the grinning fool and sighed.

"He's right." Zelgadiss grimaced, he hated it when the purple freak was right. "Sylphiel is the only one who has the potential to win this tennis event for us." The four looked when they heard loud screaming from inside of Amelia's office. The office door was suddenly kicked open and the insane Red Head stomped out of the room, Gourry trying to hold her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her right wrist was in a cast and held close to her body with a sling, her large ruby eyes bulging out of her head.

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME IN THE COMPETITION WITH SYLPHIEL?"

"Look, Lina-"

"DON'T 'LOOK LINA' ME!" Lina screamed at Filia. "I TRAINED ALL THIS TIME TO BE IN THIS STUPID COMPETITION AND I'M GOING TO BE IN IT!" She removed her arm from the sling and lifted her right arm in the air.

"WITH OR WITHOUT A BROKEN WRIST, I'M GETTING MY MILLION DOLLARS!" Everyone sweat dropped when her arm began shaking uncontrollably. Lina sucked in air and brought her arm down, she clutched it against her chest. She noticed everyone staring and pouted angrily.

"FINE. Replace me. I don't give a FUCK." She snorted. "BUT I'M GETTING MY HANDS ON THE PRIZE MONEY! IT WAS MY IDEA!"

"Actually, Lina-Chan, it was my-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, XELLOS!"


	18. Chapter 17 My Fi Chan

Chapter 17

Zelgadiss stared at the chessboard in front of him. He grabbed his black rook piece.

"Check." He said as he pulled back his hand and looked at his opponent.

"Hmmm." Amelia rubbed her chin gently. He knew this was unfair. Playing his Princess to a game of chess ESPECIALLY when he is far more educated than her. Zelgadiss leaned against his fist and watch her searched the board. But it wasn't his idea. Amelia wanted to challenge him. Zelgadiss smirked when Amelia placed her fingertips on a piece but retracted. As she took her time on the game, Zelgadiss looked around the room. They were sitting in front of his class of students, playing chess while they took a surprise chapter quiz, contributed by Zelgadiss's evil streak of torturing his kids.

"I don't know," Amelia swiped his rook away and replaced it with her white horse. "But I think this is a checkmate." Zelgadiss viewed the chessboard. He smirked and began resetting the pieces to its original places.

"You win."

"Oh!" She gasped happily and clapped her hands together. "YAY!"

"That was a good play, Amelia."

"Really?" Amelia chuckled bashfully. "I was just putting pieces everywhere."

"Well," Zelgadiss smiled. "Maybe I should train with you than that broken notebook."

"Since you put it that way," She crossed her arms and smiled confidently at him. "I challenge you to one more game, Zelgadiss-San."

"Don't you need to be at your office?"

"I put up my out-of-office sign so it's fine." Amelia told him. Zelgadiss sweat dropped lightly, if the School Nurse was out-of-office, who was taking care of the weak and injured students?

* * *

The class of male students watched from their seats as Amelia bounced in her chair.

"Yay! I win again!" She grabbed a pad and a pencil by the chessboard. "That makes it 19 wins in a row!" Amelia giggled, she looked at her opponent who was rubbing his hands over his face and sighing deeply.

"That's... That's great, Amelia." Zelgadiss removed his hands from his face and tried to smile. "One more and... you'll make 20."

"Oh, but I know you're just being nice to me, Zelgadiss-San." She smiled wide. "You're just letting me win because it's my first time."

"Right," Zelgadiss chuckled wearily as multiple pulsing veins appeared on his forehead. "You caught me."

"Of course I did! How else would I be winning? You are so much smarter than I am, Zelgadiss-San. Heck, you're the smartest person I ever met. I know that if I have any question answered, I can turn to the genius Zelgadiss Greywards cause you're so smart-"

"THANKS, AMELIA." He stopped her from 'complimenting' him. "Shouldn't you get back to work now? It's been an hour already." Amelia nodded and stood up from her seat. He kept his eyes on the chessboard as Amelia laid her lips on top of his head. She waved bye at his students and walked out the classroom.

"FUCK." Zelgadiss said aloud once she left the room. The students jumped in their seats when he hit the chessboard off the table and sent it across the room, the pieces flying everywhere. He grabbed the vacant seat that Amelia was sitting in and threw it at the students, the boys yelped and ran out of the way as the chair clashed with their desks.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GREYWARDS? YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" One of the boys yelled. The class raised their eyebrows to see Zelgadiss sitting in his chair, sighing and rubbing his temples, groaning softly.

"How the FUCK did she beat me?" The kids sweat dropped. So, he wasn't letting her win.

* * *

Lina stepped out of the building, she pouted irritably.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lina grumbled as she walked into the open soccer field. She looked down at her arm in a slink and sighed. But she needed to do this, for the team, the competition, and the school. Lina walked to the young woman standing just a few feet from her.

"Sylphiel." She called. The female physical education teacher turned around, Sylphiel stared at the injured Lina behind her.

"Lina?" Her eyes widen. "What happened to your arm?" Lina sighed loudly and scratched the back of her head, using her other arm.

"I... um..." Lina cleared her throat. "I got into a rift with a Mazoku?"

"A what?"

"It's not important. SO, are you free, right now?" The redhead went next to her.

"I'm busy coaching soccer." Sylphiel said loudly. Lina looked at the open field, a group of girls were running around and kicking the soccer ball to each other. "But, that's beside the point, did you need something, Lina?" She kept her attention on the girls while Lina stood next to her nervously.

"Yeah, I did." She sighed. "You heard about the competition?"

"Gourry mentioned it when he asked for my help to coach his cross country team." Sylphiel jotted a few things on her clipboard and continued to watch her girls.

"Yeah, well, about that-"

"Unfortunately, I wish I could be more helpful since I'm leaving and everything." She suddenly said making Lina look up.

"What?" Sylphiel sighed loudly, she turned her body toward the short teacher and crossed her arms, her full attention now on her.

"I'm moving back home to Sairaag."

"WHAT?" Lina yelped. "WHY?"

"Personal reasons." Sylphiel replied. "I was going to hand in my two weeks when it got closer to the date but it looks like I will be leaving sooner than I thought."

"But you can't leave!" Lina scoffed. "We need you in the competition-"

"I already put my resignation in Xellos's inbox. Today is my last day."

"Oh L-Sama- Look, Sylphiel, WE NEED YOU in the COMPETITION. I can't be in the tennis event with this stupid broken wrist." She waved her cast in front of her eyes but quickly slipped it back in the slink before it hurt. "You are the only one to take my place."

"I don't know what to tell you, Lina. But I already accepted a job at the Private Sairaag Education for Girls." Sylphiel whipped around and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry." Lina stared at Sylphiel's back for a few seconds.

"You know." Lina finally spoke. "I never liked you."

"That's nice." Sylphiel muttered, not caring what she says.

"But I always thought of you as my friend." The redhead said causing Sylphiel flinch and look back at her. Lina stuck out her left arm and patted Sylphiel's shoulder, she smirked. "More of a rival than a friend but still, you get the idea." Lina slipped her hand off her shoulder and chuckled. "I'll see you around."

"Not likely."

"Hey, you never know." She shrugged as she turned away. "Gourry and I might get tired of this place and look for another school to terrorize." Sylphiel watched as the redhead walked away, she released a soft sigh and looked back at her students.

* * *

"Great. We have no one to replace the broken Bandit Killer, Zangulas is not picking up his stupid phone, and I'm dumber than a doorknob."

"Don't say that, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia walked to Zelgadiss's side and patted his chest. "We all know you're doing your best as team captain." He stared at her big smile. If she only knew...

"I can do the tennis event." Gourry held Sylphiel's resignation in his hand. He sighed disappointedly. "I'll do it."

"Don't be an idiot, Gourry." Lina snorted next to him. "You need all your concentration on the violin."

"But Lina, Sylphiel resigned because of-"

"She resigned because she found a better job at her home town." Lina quickly said as she swiped the resignation and passed it along to everyone else. "You guys are making it a bigger issue than it really is."

"Being short 2 people is a pretty big issue, Lina-Chan." Xellos chuckled on his seat.

"Look." She looked at him with her eyes rolling. "If my wrist should heal in time-"

"It won't-"

"BUT IF IT DOES." Lina snapped. "I can do the event and we won't need anybody to replace me!"

"Lina." Gourry grabbed her by the shoulder. "Even if your wrist heals in time, it won't be ready for the event."

"It's not like we have any other choice." Lina growled and stomped toward the door. "We have nobody else." She said loudly and left the room.

* * *

"You fucking idiot." Zelgadiss growled into the phone. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I COME OVER AND DRAG YOU BACK."

"I'm in the MIDDLE of a transitional period." Zangulas spoke over his loud voice. "I am becoming a new person-"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE A NEW PERSON AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU." He rubbed his annoying temples. "ZANGULAS, YOU ARE DRIVING ME OVER THE FUCKING EDGE. GET HERE, NOW!"

"I'm not coming back until I figure myself out... and find a way to beat Gabriev." And the line went dead. Snarling, he threw his cell to the wall, shattering it into pieces. Zelgadiss took in a relaxing hit of nicotine and sighed, he began listing the problems in his head. 3 more days and the Private Education Federal Competition will begin. Zangulas is away in monk land. The Bandit Killer is still broken. And Amelia, he looked at the tiny woman laying next to him on the bed.

"Zelgadiss-San, I really don't think this is broken." Amelia carried the hand held electronic notebook over her face, she turned it around to show it to him. The screen making him sigh. And Amelia, Zelgadiss let out wavy waterfall tears and buried his face into the nook of her neck, is proving to him that he is more of an idiot than he actually thought.

* * *

Xellos whistled as he walked out of his office, he stopped when he saw Filia outside of her office and leaning against the wall of the hallway, she was chatting on the phone with her back towards him.

"I have dance lessons on Saturday." She irritably said into the phone. "NO, I'm not free Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, ANYDAY." She didn't hear Xellos slowly walking behind her.

"NO. YOU DON'T GET IT." Filia snapped. "I'M NOT WITH YOU ANYMORE. CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" She listened to the response and scoffed.

"After you got the concussion, you changed- GOURRY MUST'VE HIT YOU STUPID IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CHANGED. GET LOST, YOU CREEP." Filia hung up the call and sighed heavily, she rubbed her eyes gently as she grumbled.

"Milly trying to get you back, I see."

"He's such a persistent mother- WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Filia yelped, Xellos was standing behind her with a big grin.

"I was in the area." He snickered. Filia sighed and crossed her arms.

"S-So... what did you hear?"

"Enough." Xellos followed her into her office. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and watched her scurry around for another teacup. Filia brought 2 empty cups and the tea kettle to her desk, she poured the steaming liquid into his cup and slide it to him. "I don't like tea-"

"My office, my rules." Filia smiled innocently.

"But I don't like tea, Fi-"

"TAKE THE TEA, NAMAGOMI." She growled. Xellos sweat dropped and took the teacup in his hand. Filia quickly changed her expression and took a long drink of her tea, she sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Now, did you need some-"

"What did he say to you?" He suddenly asked. Filia groaned loudly and leaned into her chair.

"Can't we talk about something else? I don't want to think about it."

"Nope." She stared at his cheery smile and pouted.

"He wants to get together with me again. Tells me that he changed and he wants to be with me."

"REALLY?" Xellos's eyebrows bounced.

"Yes, really." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to go back?"

"What?" Filia blinked.

"Are you going to go back? To him?" Xellos asked again but slowly. They stared at each other in silence until Filia finally looked away. She didn't respond. Xellos chuckled softly. "So, you are."

"No. I mean... I don't know, I'm not sure." She said uncertainly. "I mean, if he really did change, it would be... nice."

"Really?" He snorted. "What made you attracted to him in the first place?"

"Well," Filia sighed. "Milgazia is handsome, has a respectable career and can do whatever he wants. He's also extremely wealthy and he's not ashamed to show it."

"Oh." The Principal smiled. "Now I see."

"What does that mean?" Filia raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Xellos placed his untouched teacup back on her desk. "Well then, let's change the topic-"

"Are you JUDGING me, Xellos?" She scoffed loudly.

"Of course not." He said in a very cheery voice. "Why should I judge Milly's Fi-Chan?"

"I'm not Milgazia's property. And I'm NOT going back to him."

"It doesn't matter what I think about you or about that bastard." Xellos leaned forward over the desk. "It's YOUR life and you do whatever you want with YOUR life."

"Xellos." Filia met his serious amethyst eyes. "I'm not-"

"GOING BACK TO HIM." Xellos finished her sentence. "I get it. You don't have to keep telling me."

"Then why are you being so... weird?"

"Well," He shrugged. "Have you ever thought about us?"

"What?" Filia's eyes widen. They stared at each other in silence, Xellos kept his distance while Filia searched his unmoving appearance. "You're... You're kidding, right?" She softly asked. Xellos stared at her stunned facial expression and smiled.

"Of course, I'm kidding!" He laughed. "Why would I ever be with someone like you, Fi-Chan?"

"Oh, L-Sama..." Filia let out a sigh of relief. "Don't DO that if you're kidding around! Geez, you really got me... you know, jump in my seat."

"Oh?" Xellos leaned back into his seat. "You never thought about us getting together?"

"Of course I did but you're my best friend."

"Lina and Gourry are best friends and they're a couple."

"Yeah, well, we're not in love like they are." Filia began sorting her work papers around her desktop. Xellos chuckled softly and nodded.

"I guess we're not." He stood up from his seat and started walking to the door. Filia watched him from the corner of her eyes as he left her office, he stopped just outside of her door and looked back at her.

"You know that you could be with whoever you desire but you'll always be MY FI-CHAN." Xellos suddenly said. Filia smiled slightly, a blush appeared over her nose.

"I'm always going to be your Fi-Chan, Xellos."

"BUT." He stuck his tongue out at her. "In the mean time, you're my bitch so can you get your handsome boss a can of soda? I'm thirstier than a virgin on prom night."

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia grabbed her teakettle and raised it, threatening to throw it at him. Xellos snickered loudly and disappeared quickly from her sight. Filia snorted, she sat down in a grumble and set her kettle back on the table. In the middle of her work, she smiled suddenly and laughed softly. Shaking her head, she gently rubbed her temples and let out a big sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Filia muttered as she grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts list. When she finally found the number she was looking for, she placed the phone to her ear and took a deep breath. She gulped when the ringing stopped and someone answered her in the other line.

"Look, I've been thinking... If you didn't change, you would've showed up at my house by now so I'm hoping you did." Filia whispered. She chuckled at his response and smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm not free Sunday but," She sucked her lower lip gently.

"I'm free tonight. So, pick me up and we'll see what happens." As she chatted on the phone, outside of her office, Xellos stood near her door. His arms crossed and his head hung forward, he sighed when Filia giggled loudly and walked away towards his office.

* * *

Lina panted heavily in the middle of the court, she dropped to her bottom and held herself with her only working hand.

"Lina-San." Amelia walked up to the net between them, looking perfectly fine without a break of sweat. "You've worked yourself out. You need a break-"

"NO. WE'RE STILL PLAYING." Lina snarled and looked at the cast covering her right wrist, strapped to her body with the slink. She removed her arm and pulled off the cloth slink around her neck. It was preventing her from moving.

"Lina-San, that's not wise-"

"I DON'T CARE." Lina threw the cloth to the side of the court, she picked herself up and gripped the handle of her tennis racket. Amelia sighed and walked back to her court. As Lina and Amelia continued to play, Filia, Gourry and Zelgadiss stood watching outside of the tennis court.

"She's not going to be ready." Zelgadiss looked at his two teammates. "We need someone else."

"But, Zel, Lina is working so hard-"

"And if she continues, she's going to break something else." Filia said aloud. "We'll have to replace her."

"No, I can't let you do that." Gourry shook his head.

"Gourry."

"Just look at her." He pointed at the struggling redhead, she missed the ball and fell to her face.

"DAMMIT, AMELIA!"

"I'm sorry, Lina-San!" Amelia called out. Lina snorted and patted her left hand to her shorts. She noticed popped blisters and open sores inside of her hand.

"Damn." Then, she looked at her broken right wrist. Taking a deep breath, she switched the tennis racket to her right hand and gripped the handle carefully. It hurt. Lina smirked and looked back at Amelia. But it doesn't matter. What's a little pain for 10 million dollars?

"She's a fool." Zelgadiss mumbled when Lina return to the game with her right hand holding the tennis racket. "And she's going to remain foolish."

"So, does that mean Lina's still in the competition?" Gourry asked. Zelgadiss lit the end of a cigarette and said nothing. Figuring out his silent behavior, Filia looked at Gourry.

"Yes." She answered for him. "This means she's still in the competition."

"But she's digging her own grave. She's in it until she keels over." Zelgadiss snapped. Gourry smiled wide and nodded.

"But, Zelgadiss." Filia curled her eyebrows. "We'll still need to find a stand-in."

"Right." He sighed. "In case she actually DOES keel over."

"But there isn't anybody else." Filia muttered. The two hung their heads forward and sighed. Gourry stared at the two worried adults and glanced at Lina.

"AMELIA, YOU IDIOT, SERVE BETTER!" Lina screamed at the frightened Princess. "I'M OVER HERE! NOT AT THE GATE!" Gourry watched as the redhead began chasing after Amelia around the court. And then, suddenly, in a nick of time, Gourry's eyes lit up and a big wide grin appeared on his face.

"I got an idea." An unfamiliar sentence, I'm sure.


	19. Chapter 18 DILEMMA!

Chapter 18

Xellos sat behind the wheel. He drove down the road with a filled vehicle. He sighed to himself and removed his right hand from the wheel, letting it rest on top of his thigh. Xellos waited until the light turned green. His mind was obviously somewhere else since the girl singing in the back seat of his car was not remotely bothering him.

"The girl who is in love, the love blinds her. It is so bright that I cannot see, my darling." Lina sang loudly, moving her hands to the motion of the song.

"I wear sparkling rouge..." She sang in a soft lower voice. "I dream to be!" Piped out quickly. "To be like a pink peach... Give me what I wish for in my maiden's prayers-"

"CHANGE THE FUCKING STATION." Zelgadiss reached around the passenger seat and hit Gourry on the shoulder. Gourry chuckled wearily with a big sweat drop and changed the radio station.

"Switch the station BACK, Gourry." Lina smacked her boyfriend behind the head and Gourry obeyed.

"I'm not listening to another piece of crap by that ridiculous duo, awful and horrible." Zelgadiss bonked his fist on Gourry's head. "Change it." Gourry complied and rubbed his sore head.

"That's MIMI and NENE, Zel." Lina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's typical though. You never understood good music." She muttered as she stared out the window. Zelgadiss snorted and looked out his window, grumbling softly to himself. Why did he ever agree to carpool? As the car stayed silent for a few minutes, Gourry noticed Xellos sighing for the 76th time during the entire drive and cleared his throat loudly.

"Xellos." Xellos blinked and looked at his passenger. "You alright? You look sad."

"Nice of you to be concerned, Gourry-Kun." He smirked. "But unfortunately, I'm as chipper as a chipmunk."

"Denial is the first sign." His female passenger said aloud from the back, she leaned forward and brought herself between Gourry and Xellos. "Tell me, boss, you got problems? You can tell your favorite employee."

"When did you quit your job and become a Psychiatrist?" Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow.

"SHUT UP, ZEL, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU." She reached over and grab a hold of the historian by the cheek. Zelgadiss smacked her hand away and scowled at her. Lina snickered and looked back at Xellos. "So, what's up?"

"The ceiling. The sky. The sun. The clouds. The stars." Xellos drove the car into a tunnel. Lina and Gourry stared at him as he drove through the dark cave and continued to list off things that were above his head. "My hair. The inner lining of my skull. Gourry-Kun's wandering thoughts." He finally noticed Lina's irritated facial expression and grinned. "You did say what's up. So I'm telling you what's up." By the end of the tunnel, the redhead had Xellos in a headlock and trying to get him to confess.

"TELL ME!" She snarled. "OR I'M COVERING YOUR EYES!" Zelgadiss and Gourry quickly buckled their seat belts. Xellos snickered.

"Fine." And removed his hands from the wheel. Everyone's eyes widen. Gourry quickly lunged forward, he grabbed the wheel and fixed the car to the road.

"WHAT THE HELL, XELLOS?" The screeching female punched him hard on the arm.

"If I didn't know any better, you are getting to the 2nd stage of depression." Zelgadiss raised his eyebrow. "Disinterest of one's self and persons around."

"And Zel would know. He's a past victim of depression." Lina poked the stoic silver-haired man on the cheek.

"You're depressed, Xellos?"

"Of course not." Xellos took back the wheel from Gourry. "I'm as happy as I can be."

"Yeah and Zel isn't a fuckhead." Lina remained poking Zelgadiss again on the cheek.

"But you look sad." Gourry frowned.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy."

"RIGHT and Zel isn't a sexual fiend." She continued to poke him.

"But Xellos-"

"I'm fine." Xellos hummed loudly and spread a big wide smile across his face. "See? I'm smiling."

"Hmmmm, I guess." Gourry scratched the end of his chin.

"Yeah and Zel-"

"That's enough out of you." Zelgadiss grabbed Lina's cheeks and stretched it as far as he can. Lina kept jabbing her pointer finger into Zelgadiss's face while he yanked at her cheek. They continued to behave like children until Xellos abruptly stopped his car. Since Zelgadiss and Gourry had their seat belts on, Lina was the only one who was plunged forward by the sudden action.

"WHAT THE HELL, XELLOS?" She picked herself up from the backseat leg space. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?" Lina snarled. She noticed Xellos staring outside of his window and turned her head to see what had his full attention. Just down the quiet street, a gold vehicle was parked outside of a large house.

"Isn't that Filia's place?" Gourry asked softly. Lina's eyes widen when the driver's door of the gold car opened and a very familiar man walked out.

"Hey." Milgazia walked over to the front gate, he rested his hand on it and watched as Filia stepped out of the house. He smiled and opened the gate for her, Filia gave him a careful look.

"About time."

"Traffic." He brushed against her and opened the passenger door for his passenger. Filia blushed slightly, she smiled and entered his car.

"Thanks." She whispered and allowed him to shut the door for her. As Milgazia rushed around the vehicle to the driver's seat, Lina and Gourry's mouth were wide open from the very scene they watched.

"Huh." Zelgadiss broke the silence with a scoff. "Looks like she's taken." Xellos turned his head away, his hands gripped against the wheel of his car.

"So she is." He muttered and continued to drive. The four kept silent until they finally reached their destination, the Saillune coliseum. Lina and Gourry entered the large double doors of the Saillune coliseum, their mouths dropped to see gold plated walls, beautiful gems, and great giant watercolor paintings. They walked through a long golden rich hallway that lead to the inner coliseum where all the events took place.

"Woah." The two country-born couple muttered. Zelgadiss smirked and glanced at their wide eyed expressions.

"First time at the coliseum?"

"Yeah." Gourry nodded, he stopped when he noticed Lina missing from his side. He looked around him and finally found her. Lina stood near the wall, her fingers trying to pry a large ruby gem from the wall.

"DAMMIT." She growled. "If I had my right arm, I would've gotten this stupid thing out." Gourry grabbed her by the back of her shorts and dragged her away while she pouted angrily. At the end of the tunnel, the four immediately stopped at the sudden open area. As big as 5 football fields, there were separate sections to the 8 events taking place the day after. Surrounding the large open space were multiple rows of gold-covered seats and in a separate box, there was a personal box seats for the members of the royal family.

"Good morning!" The four turned their heads. Amelia waved both her arms in the air, she was just a few yards away with equipment bags around her feet. Standing next to her was the Princess of Zoana, wearing a very strange dark brown cloak over her tight one-piece body suit made out of leopard skin spandex. In her hands, a clear curved jug with black liquid. She quickly hid the jug in her inner cloak pocket whilst the four walked over.

"Well, if it isn't PRINCESS Martina," Lina crossed her arms. "Where the hell were you in the past month?"

"None of your commoner business." The Princess turned her nose up. She saw Gourry looking at her and blushed slightly, a small noise coming from the back of her throat. Everyone sweat dropped when she threw her cloak dramatically over her shoulder and walked away, trying her best to keep her head high and not trip on the dragging material. Lina raised her eyebrow when Gourry suddenly smiled.

"I like her cape trick." She quickly smacked him behind his head.

"Do you like it?" Amelia stood before the grand display of space. "Coach set this up for us. He said if we're going to train in the coliseum, he'll make sure that everyone of us has a chance to be ready for tomorrow since we are going up against the best private schools in the world."

"Is this going to be here tomorrow?" Zelgadiss wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Nope." She leaned against his chest. "This will all be removed and there will be a black platform for the musicians in the center."

"Sounds good." Xellos walked past them and scanned through the open field. "Well, I guess we're just waiting for Fi-Chan and continue training under way-"

"About that." Amelia interrupted him. "Filia-San called just a few minutes ago. She said she'll be in much later so we should start without her."

"Oh, she did? Well then." He scoffed softly. Amelia noticed his tense smirk and tilted her head.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Of course not." Xellos quickly replied and turned to his group. "Now then, we should follow Filia's instructions and start without her SINCE that's what she WANTS."

"O-Okay." Gourry sweat dropped, Xellos was holding onto his arms and shaking him roughly.

"Okie Dokie!" He shoved Gourry away. "LET'S GO TEAM!" He cheered loudly to himself and marched away. Amelia turned her head to Lina.

"Did something happen to Xellos-Sempai? He's acting weird."

"Since when was he never weird?" Lina answered her question with another question. "Come on, let's start dress rehearsal."

* * *

Standing on stage near the end of the open field, Gourry looked over the brand new violin in his hands. Sitting on the edge of the stage, Lina and Zelgadiss watched him set the new instrument against his chin and placed his bow on the fine horse strings. Their eyes widen when the supposedly musical-gifted Gourry let out a horrible screeching catastrophe. After a few seconds of awful cat calls, Lina couldn't take it anymore.

"GOURRY!" She snapped making him stop. "What the fuck? My EARS are BLEEDING!"

"Well, it's a brand new violin. It'll take more than a few minutes for me to get used too, Lina. It's like meeting a new person and already asking for its number."

"Then how were you able to play the violin in the music room at school? You never played on that violin before." Lina asked. Gourry removed the instrument from his shoulder.

"Yeah but this is a brand new, out of the box, violin. Nobody ever played it so it doesn't know what the feel of a person's warmth is." Gourry stared lovingly at the shimmering instrument. Lina sweat dropped while Zelgadiss rubbed his irritating temples.

"Let it go. He's fucking retarded so let it go."

* * *

Xellos sat in front of a blank canvas. He looked at the different watercolor paint near his feet. He turned his head away to the left. Lina and Zelgadiss were with Martina, reading her stack of poetry that she had written prior of the day. He turned his head to the right. Amelia was dancing alone on the ballroom floor while Gourry stood nearby, playing on the brand new violin and letting out horrible noise.

"Sorry, Amelia." Gourry sweat dropped as Amelia danced past him. She didn't acknowledge him since the plugs in her ears were stuck deep inside of her lobe. Xellos sighed loudly, he leaned heavily against the back of his seat. There was nothing. Not one thing he wanted to paint.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Xellos quickly turned his head around. Filia rushed into the coliseum, she ran past him and to the awaiting group to the side.

"About time, Filia!" Lina scoffed. "What took you so long?"

"Believe me, I would've been here a long time ago." Filia dropped her pocketbook near her feet and took out her archery gloves from her jeans pocket. "But Mil-" She suddenly froze. She never told her friends that she was dating him again. Filia gulped and slowly pulled on her gloves.

"A-Anyways, I'm here now." She smiled. Lina and Zelgadiss stared at her while Gourry scratched the back of his head. Was she going to tell them? Filia searched the wide arena and spotted the archery training grounds. "Oh, I should get to training."

"Yeah." Lina smirked. Filia left her friend's side and walked to her training space until she noticed Xellos, sitting in his seat and staring intently at his canvas.

"Hi, Namagomi." She lifted her hand to wave. Xellos just nodded to her. He didn't say anything back.

"She's not going to tell us." Zelgadiss muttered as he, Lina, and Gourry watched the tall female pick up a bow. "Probably doesn't want to disappoint us."

"Yeah, well, we already know." Lina stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"Should we tell her that we know?" Gourry tilted his head.

"And embarrass her?" She glanced between Gourry and Zelgadiss. "No. Let's just wait for her." They softly agreed and returned to their training.

* * *

Lina dribbled the tennis ball, she took a deep breath and looked down at the black wrap around her right wrist. Amelia had complied with Lina's wishes and removed the cast from her healing wrist. She instead put a black wrist wrap to hold the wrist in place and still give Lina the freedom to play on it. Lina grabbed hold of her tennis racket with her right hand and gripped on the handle, she smiled to feel no pain.

"It's healing quite nicely." She snickered and dribbled the tennis ball again. She threw it to the air and performed a perfect serve over the net. Her opponent, Amelia, hit it back. Just a few feet away, Gourry was hugging his violin to his body.

"I love you. I love you very much." He whispered and rubbed his face to the violin's neck. Zelgadiss sweat dropped.

"Is that necessary?"

"Shhhh, Zel." Gourry hushed him. "I must be one with the violin and once I become one, we will be together forever in a sea of one-ness."

"That doesn't make sense but if it allows you to make good music, fine." Zelgadiss grabbed his black rook piece and moved it across the chessboard. "Your move, Gourry." Gourry didn't bother to look at the board, he just grabbed a piece and moved it around. Zelgadiss smirked and grabbed his white pawn, placed his black knight where it stood.

"And check." Team captain grinned. Finally. Things were looking up for him. He blinked when Gourry's cell phone went off. Gourry reached into his pocket and looked at his cell phone screen. A big smile lit up on his face and he quickly answered the call.

"Hi!" Gourry chipped. "You will?" Gourry's smile grew wider and bigger each second. "Cool. Thanks for being a stand-in."

"Thanks for the invitation." The voice over the phone chuckled.

"I'll see you in a week from now." Gourry hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pants pocket.

"Gourry." Zelgadiss got his attention. "You got a stand-in for Lina?"

"Oh yeah. I had a GREAT idea the other day." He nodded. "I called her to be a stand-in. She said yes and she'll be here on the day of the tennis event."

"Well, Gourry, I never thought you had it in you." Zelgadiss smirked, he crossed his arms and leaned into his chair. "You could have very well saved the school."

"Naw, it's nothing." Gourry chuckled embarrassingly.

"One thing." Zelgadiss's smirk faded away. "Who's 'her'?"

"Oh she's-"

"AMELIA, YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU ALMOST HIT THAT BALL AT MY WRIST!" Lina's scream covered Gourry's answer. Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow.

"Yup. But don't worry, she's really nice." He reassured him. "She used to tutor me in high school and now, she's a professor at the college."

"Huh." Zelgadiss didn't bother to ask for her identity again and looked back at the chessboard. "It's still your turn."

"Okay." Gourry grabbed Zelgadiss's king and removed it from the board, he replaced it with his white Queen. "Your turn." He smiled wide, oblivious and clueless that he just won the game. Zelgadiss stared at the board. He lost. He lost to Gourry. Gourry, the idiot. Gourry, the fucking IDIOT. Gourry yelped when Zelgadiss grabbed him by the collar and shook him, his deathly stern grey eyes glaring at his soul.

"YOU FUCK."

"Z-Z-Zel?" The blonde hugged his violin in fear. Zelgadiss growled loudly.

"YOU FORGOT TO SAY CHECKMATE. SO THAT DIDN'T COUNT."

"O-Okay...?"

"I WIN."

"Y-Y-You win...?"

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED BY NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT ME AT CHECKMATE. SO I WIN." Zelgadiss concluded. He dropped Gourry back on his seat. "Right. I win." Zelgadiss confirmed and nodded to himself. He rubbed his hands, gently rocking in his chair as he repeated it to himself.

"I win. I win. I win..."

"Amelia?" Gourry called for the nurse, he moved himself away from Zelgadiss. "I think I broke Zel."

* * *

Gourry sat in the middle of the tennis court with Lina. Since her tennis slave was taking care of the broken historian, Lina chose to use the time to rest. Gourry was munching a bag of chips whilst Lina was opening and closing her hand, testing her wrist carefully. Alright, Lina sucked air through the back of her teeth, it hurts just a little bit but it was definitely healing. Gourry looked up when Lina suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting my own bag of snacks from Filia." She jogged off the court. Gourry shrugged, he laid down on the court and stared at the multiple large bright lights on the ceiling.

"Hi Gourry." Martina suddenly poked her face in his view. Gourry lifted his eyebrow.

"When did you get on the ceiling?"

"Oh, you're so silly, Gourry." Martina grabbed his hand and sat him up. "I'm so glad I caught you when you're alone."

"Really?" Gourry tilted his head, he stuffed his mouth with chips.

"Of course." Martina sighed softly and cupped her hands with his. "And I just wanted to say... I forgive you and I want us to be us again."

"Aren't we being us, right now?"

"Oh, Gourry!" Her eyes lit up. "You are the most greatest and wonderful man I've ever met!"

"Thanks." The clueless man smiled. "You're cool."

"Oh..." Large hearts developed around her head. Martina gasped when she heard Lina's loud chatter as she jogged back to the tennis court, she cursed softly and reached into her cloak.

"Before I leave, Gourry, I got you something." She handed him the jug. "It's a special Zoana health drink that is supposed to increase your energy level."

"Wow!" Gourry took the clear glass and looked at the thick splashing black liquid inside. "This is just what I needed! Thanks!"

"It's my pleasure, Gourry." Martina sighed with a thumping heart. "Now, you HAVE to drink it. It's FOR YOU. So DON'T give it to ANYONE ELSE."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He nodded, obvious that he wasn't listening. Martina giggled, she reached forward and patted his head full of hair.

"My prince." She whispered. Gourry looked back at her.

"Huh?"

"Got to go!" Martina quickly left his side as soon as Lina came to the court. Lina saw the back of Martina's dark cloak and pouted, she sat down next to Gourry and opened her bag of chips.

"What did Princess Fake-Tits want?" Lina smashed the chips in her mouth.

"Who's Princess Fake-Tits?"

"Martina."

"Who?" Gourry tilted his head in confusion.

"What did that GIRL want?" She rephrased.

"I don't know but look!" Gourry lifted the clear jug with the black liquid. "Look what I got for you! It's a health drink that's supposed to increase your energy level!"

"I don't need energy, Gourry." Lina rolled her eyes. "I need something that'll heal my wrist faster."

"Oh... But I thought it'll help you." He frowned. Lina noticed and smirked.

"The thought is there," Making sure nobody was looking, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thanks, Gourry."

"You're welcome." The blonde chuckled with a slight blush. He looked back at the clear jug with the black juice and pouted. "But what should I do with this?"

"Give it to someone who needs it." Lina grabbed Gourry's unfinished bag of chips and finished it for him. Gourry smirked and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do that."

* * *

"Hello?" Amelia answered her phone. "Oh, hi Daddy!" Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry's violin bow from his hand and stopped the irritating noise.

"Hey." Gourry reached for his bow but Zelgadiss slapped his hand away. "Owey..."

"Oh, it's tonight?" Amelia smiled. "You did that for us, Daddy? Oh, thank you! I can't believe you did that! You're the best! I'll be sure to give you that thing you were eyeing on your birthday." The educators jumped in their shoes when they heard a roaring laughter from the phone. Already used to the laugh, Amelia joined in with a big-laugh of her own. She only stopped when she saw the expression on her alarmed friends, she sweat dropped.

"Um, Daddy." Amelia turned her back towards them. "I got to go now. I'll see you tonight at the ball. Alright, thanks again, okay, bye!" She quickly hung up and looked back at her friends.

"Um... it's a daughter – father thing." Amelia chuckled nervously.

"Saillunes." Lina rolled her eyes.

"You should see them doing it in person." Martina scoffed next to the redhead. Amelia sweat dropped, they're getting along, for some reason...

"A-Anyways," She smiled. "My father was able to squeeze in extra seats so we're all invited to the meeting being held at the Saillune palace tonight."

"A meeting?"

"Yes, the coordinators of the competition are going to be at the meeting. There will be discussions of rules and regulations, planning of each event, and set-up." Amelia turned her head to Zelgadiss. "So you have to be there, Zelgadiss-San."

"Fine." He was crouched next to her feet, smoking a cigarette and trying to forget what had happened a few hours ago.

"I don't want to go if it's just a meeting." Lina snorted aloud. "Gourry and I have things to do tonight!"

"Yeah! I hate meetings!" Gourry cheered with Lina. They turned their backs to her but Amelia leaned her head between their shoulders, her eyebrows bouncing.

"But there will be a GRAND BUFFET-"

"BUFFET?" Gourry and Lina's faces lit up. They quickly turned around. "FOR DINNER?"

"Yes-"

"WE'RE GOING!" The two cheered. Amelia giggled and glanced at Filia and Xellos.

"Are you two free tonight?"

"I am-"

"I got plans." Filia mentioned before Xellos got to finish his sentence.

"NOT free." He smiled. "Sorry, Amelia-Chan, I got plans too."

"You got plans tonight?" The blonde beauty looked at Xellos. "What plans? You never have plans. You're always at my house, playing video games with my son."

"I should be asking you. You're always home, watching me defeat your son." He raised an eyebrow. Filia opened her mouth and paused. Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms and took a step back.

"I got a date."

"Oh, a DATE?" He lit up. "With who?"

"With a GUY." She emphasized. Xellos stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his leather dress shoes.

"With a guy. Hmm." His eyes slightly opened, he lifted his amethyst eyes at her face. "What a coincidence. I have a date too."

"You do?"

"Who'd date YOU?" Lina spoke aloud.

"Huh. All this time, I thought you were gay." Zelgadiss softly muttered as he scratched the end of his cigarette on the cement ground.

"Me too." Gourry muttered. "But that's because I saw you sketching the naked male students in the locker room."

"WOW, GOURRY." Lina grabbed Gourry by the shoulder. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

"Sorry to alter your minds." Xellos sweat dropped. "But I am straight and I have a date with a very beautiful girl. She's a model."

"A MODEL?" Filia and Lina both proclaimed.

"Yup!" The purple haired-man nodded. "And I'm taking her out tonight to see if she is willing to start a relationship with me."

"Why didn't you tell me about her, Xellos?" Filia scoffed. "I want to meet her."

"Why don't you tell me who you're going out with tonight and I'll tell you who my darling is?" He suddenly proposed. Filia stared at Xellos's sneaky grin and pouted. So, that was his game all along, to find out who she's going out with.

"That's not fair."

"It's just a simple question, Filia."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Filia."

"No, and stop being stupid."

"How am I being stupid, Filia? I'm being me."

"No. You're being stupid, right now."

"Of course not. I'm just being me, Filia."

"And why are you calling me that?"

"Like what, Filia?"

"How come you're using my full name? You never use my full name."

"I'm calling you what I feel like calling you, Filia."

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Filia?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why, Filia?" As the two early-thirty year olds argued, their juniors watched in silence. Glancing back and forth between the two grown-ups. Filia glared deathly at Xellos while he calmly smiled.

"STOP IT."

"How can I stop whatever I'm doing when I have no intention of stopping?"

"XELLOS, YOU STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL..." She grinded her right fist into her left open palm and cracked her knuckles. Xellos stared at Filia's serious expression and suddenly turned his head away making her growl. "I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU NAMA-"

"Don't forget to give Milly a goodnight kiss." He whispered coldly so only she can hear. Filia froze. Xellos smirked and looked at the others.

"I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." And quickly walked away, whistling a soft tune with a bounce in his step. Filia lowered her once-angry fists and sighed. She watched as her chippy childhood friend left the coliseum. So, he already knew.

* * *

The white long limo drove into the Saillune kingdom property. It stopped in front of the doors of the palace. The driver rushed around the vehicle and opened the rear door.

"YOU ARE A LUNATIC!" Martina stepped out, she dramatically flipped her cloak over her shoulder and kept her back turned to the red head.

"OH, I'M THE LUNATIC?" Lina got off the car after her. "OH YEAH, I'M A LUNATIC! MAYBE I SHOULD START WEARING SPANDEX LEOPARD-SKIN ONE-PIECE SUITS WITH A BLACK CAPE! YA FREAKING DRAMA QUEEN! GET A FREAKING CLUE!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A..." Martina panted heavily, she turned around and faced her. "COMMONER!"

"I prefer to be called a normal human-being." Lina smiled innocently at the Princess. She released a loud squeal, stomping her heels to the ground.

"YOU COMMONER! YOU DESERVE SLEEPING WITH THE RATS!" Martina shouted and rushed into the palace, leaving Lina on the porch. Lina snorted, she crossed her arms and looked back at the car.

"And that's why I advised to take two limos."

"It was your fault to begin with, Lina-San." Amelia carefully got out of the car with the help of the driver.

"You would be pissed off too if she was getting close to your boyfriend." Once Zelgadiss and Gourry left the limo, the entire group entered the palace where they saw Prince Christopher pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Good early evening, Uncle Christopher." Amelia grabbed her dress skirt and curtsey to her elder figure. Her uncle finally noticed her and sighed in relief.

"Amelia." He walked to her side and grabbed her wrist. "Come."

"Oh, but Uncle, I have guests-"

"COME." Prince Christopher repeated loudly. Amelia saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded, she looked back at her friends.

"Zelgadiss-San, can you-"

"Come on, you kids, the kitchen is this way." Zelgadiss grabbed Lina and Gourry by the back of their collars and dragged them away.

"This way." Uncle Chris led Amelia up the stairs.

"Uncle, what is going on?" She followed him, they reached the top floor and she obediently walked behind him to the end of a wide hallway. She gulped, why were they going to her grandfather's office? She noticed the crowd of maids and butlers near the room. They scattered when the Prince and his nephew came close. Uncle Christopher stopped just before the door and looked back at Amelia.

"Uncle Christopher?" Amelia called softly. The Prince smirked and opened the door a small crack.

"I brought the Crown Princess."

"Send her in."

* * *

"AMELIA WIL TESLA SAILLUNE, YOU COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE THE CROWN PRINCESS OF SAILLUNE AND YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU'RE KING TELLS YOU TOO!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PRINCESS!" Amelia screamed as she sprinted out of the office. Prince Christopher rushed after her but Crown Prince Philionel stopped him at his tracks.

"But Brother, she is-"

"It was unjust of us to place such a proposal on her." The large man looked over his shoulder and placed his piercing eyes at his younger brother. "But the next time, you yell at my daughter, make sure I am not there to witness it, Christopher."

"Philionel." King Eldoran snorted behind his desk. Phil looked at his father. "Be gentle to your brother."

"Yes, Father." Philionel grunted softly.

"And Christopher." Christopher looked up. "Do not be hasty."

"Yes, Father." The two large Princes watched as the old man stood up from his office chair and walked around his desk. He stopped next to Phil and looked at his large face. "I do not wish this upon my granddaughter, Philionel, but the King of Zoana subjects to it."

"But if we can just get another-"

"There is no other but her." Christopher snapped at his older brother. Phil hung his head low, unable to keep eye contact with his father. King Eldoran smiled softly and patted his first son's shoulder, he gave a heavy sigh and walked out of his office, his second son following close by. Christopher looked over his own shoulder, he stared at Phil's sighing figure and smirked.

"What a tragedy."

* * *

Amelia stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her face covered with running large droplets of tears. It was Gourry who first noticed the sobbing Princess, he smiled but it quickly faded.

"Lina." He reached over and tugged on Lina's sleeve. Lina raised her head from her bowl of ice cream.

"What, Gourry?" She muffled with ice cream in her mouth. Gourry pointed to the side. The redhead turned her head and finally saw Amelia, she quickly swallowed her desert and put her spoon down.

"Amelia, what the hell are you crying about-"

"Lina-San..." Amelia whimpered loudly and rushed to her, Lina braced against Amelia's impact and kept sitting on the stool. The Princess bawled loudly while the red head unknowingly and sympathetically patted her back.

"Um... what's going on?" Lina looked down at Amelia's slightly red face, Amelia shook her head like a child and kept her mouth shut. "Okay, um... do you want me to get Zel? I bet you want Zel. Gourry, can you find Zel?"

"N-N-NO!" Amelia suddenly grabbed Gourry back on his seat and pushed her two friends together. "DON'T GET HIM!" She sobbed.

"O-Okay?" Lina smiled wearily. "What um... what do you want me to do?"

"W-Win the competition." Amelia whined softly.

"Of course we're going to win the competition but is there anything you want, like, right now?"

"How about some ice cream, Amelia?" Gourry grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and placed it close to her mouth. "It's really good-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!" She slapped the spoon out of his hand.

"MY ICE CREAM!" Gourry let out a high-pitch screech.

"I WANT YOU TO WIN THE COMPETITION!" Amelia screamed. "I WANT YOU TO WIN SO I DON'T BE MARRIED OFF!" Lina and Gourry's eyes grew.

"Married off- What are you talking about?" Lina raised her eyebrow. Amelia's lower lip trembled, she wrapped her arms around Lina's frame and pressed her face against her abdomen.

"G-Grandfather a-a-and... King Z-Zoana... they... they did..." She choked in her tears. "I-I-I have been chosen to be the g-grand prize."

"You've been chosen?" Gourry glanced at Lina. "What does that mean, Lina?" He asked. Lina placed a hand on her tiny friend's shoulder and sighed.

"That means we have to win the competition for one more important reason." She lifted her eyes to the kitchen's doorway but Zelgadiss had already left her sight.


	20. Chapter 19 A Namagomi's Desire

Chapter 19

The Saillune Royal Family is known for their loyal kindness and parties but in this particular night... The heads of the competition glanced at each other with heavy sweat drops. They tried to ignore the loud screams and snarling at one end of the table. Abundant stacks of heavy filled plates surrounded the two hungry commoners as they crammed the delicious food down their throats.

"I don't get it." Gourry mumbled with a mouthful of food. He swallowed his food and looked at Lina. "Why would they do that to Amelia? They know she's with Zel."

"How should I know?" Lina ripped a piece of the turkey leg and chewed it carefully. "They probably don't understand what true love is." She said aloud, her eyes lingering at Amelia's relatives sitting at the other end of the large table. She took another bite of the leg as she stared at their unchanging expressions. Phil let out a heavy sigh and stood up from his chair.

"Excuse me." He could not bear to stand Lina's honest eyes.

"Phil, you are leaving the table? You are needed at this meeting!" Prince Christopher shouted after him as he walked out the dining hall. "PHIL, YOU-"

"Christopher." King Eldoran stopped him. "Let him go."

"But Father, he is-"

"Being a parent, something you failed to do with my only grandson." Eldoran snapped. Prince Chris bit his tongue and retreated to his seat. King Eldoran turned his eyes to Lina and smirked. "Lina Inverse."

"King Eldoran." Lina smiled rudely at him.

"You disagree to the terms of the competition?"

"Of course I do. You are offering Amelia's hand as a prize! I don't know if you knew but what about her relation-"

"It's been decided that she is the subject of the grand prize."

"And the 10 million dollars?" Lina arched her eyebrow. "What about that?"

"If the victor does not want to marry my granddaughter, he/she may choose to take the money."

"I SEE." Lina stood up from her comfortable chair and slammed her open palms on the dining table, she ignored the pain from the right wrist and glared at the King. "THE 10 MILLION IS THE OFFERING WHILST AMELIA IS THE COW. YOU MUST BE ONE FUCKING IDIOT-"

"COMMONER." One of the heads instantly spoke. "Just because you are invited to this table, do not forget YOUR PLACE. HOLD YOUR TONGUE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT, SHIT HEAD." Lina threw an empty plate at the man, he squealed in help and hid behind the person next to him.

"I care about my granddaughter." The King took a sip of his soup. "But I care about my people a lot more. If giving my granddaughter up for peace between Zoana and Saillune, I would and I did." Lina stared at the King's soft expression and snorted aloud.

"Well, I'm one of your people and can I tell you something, old man?" She glanced at Martina sitting just a few seats away from Gourry. "From what I know of, the kingdom of Zoana is FUCKING CRAZY. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE PEACE WITH THEM AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE PEACE WITH THEM, SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP ALL CONTACT-"

"H-How DARE you, Commoner!" Martina screeched. "The people of Zoana will not stand for this manner!" The elder man sitting next to her sweat dropped, he tried to pull her down to the seat.

"Martina, Darling, sit back down. She looks like a very angry person-"

"NOT NOW, DADDY." Martina snarled and glared at the redhead. "AS PRINCESS OF ZOANA, YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM MY LAND, COMMONER!"

"OH NO!" Lina gasped falsely. "MY DREAMS OF GOING TO ZOANA IS RUINED! Oh darn, now I can't reach my life goal of becoming a lunatic."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Martina screamed. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Actually, I can't. I was INVITED to this table to represent Princess Amelia. So sorry, PRINCESS CRAZY, but I can't comply to your wishes." As the two continued arguing over the dinner table, Gourry turned his head to the man sitting next to him and smiled.

"Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

Amelia leaned against the rails of her balcony. She was staring at the dimming lights in the city just beyond the hills. She slowly removed herself off the rails and took a few steps back, her hands shaking. She's going to run away, she decided. She's going to run away and leave Saillune.

"But... the school." Amelia gasped softly. If she leaves, who will take her place in the competition? And what about Royal High? Her friends? And Zelgadiss? Amelia's lower lip trembled. "Z-Zelgadiss-San..." Amelia didn't see him since arriving the palace. She dropped to her knees and began crying. As tears fell from her eyes, she didn't hear the door to her room opened. Zelgadiss shut the door behind him and took a few steps towards her, he stopped in the middle of the room and smirked.

"Amelia." He called her. Amelia gasped and turned around, she spotted him.

"Zelgadiss-San..." She rushed to him, Zelgadiss caught Amelia as she flung her body at him. "ZEL!" His arms grew tight around her.

"W-Where did you g-go? I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Amelia slammed her fists on his chest and looked up his face, her big rolls of tears fell. "Y-You big meany."

"I'm sorry." Zelgadiss bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I needed to be alone." He was about to kiss her lips when Amelia turned her head away. He raised an irritated eyebrow.

"D-Don't..." Amelia frowned. "We can't, Zelgadiss-San, my Grandfather-" She gasped when Zelgadiss's lips pressed hard against hers, she slowly greeted him back with her love. As her tears faded away, he pulled his mouth from hers and took her hand from his chest.

"Come on." He tugged her towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

"But, Zelgadiss-San, we can't-" Zelgadiss suddenly pressed a finger to her lips. He bent his head and brought his face close to hers.

"Can't you pretend, just for a few hours, that you're not the Crown Princess and be my love?" Amelia's eyes widen. Zelgadiss sighed softly and turned his head away.

"Zelgadiss-San..." She stared at his aggravated expression. Zelgadiss bit his lower lip when Amelia removed her hand from his and walked away from him. He hung his head slightly as he listen to Amelia walk further away from him.

"Amelia, don't go-" Zelgadiss turned around swiftly so he can call her back.

"Hurry up, Zelgadiss-San." She had removed her dress and was in civilian clothes. "I'm hungry for a big greasy hamburger and a movie." Zelgadiss scoffed, he shook his head and chuckled softly.

"You are full of surprises."

"And that's why you love me." Amelia grinned. Zelgadiss stared at her big grin and smiled. Phil watched from his bedroom balcony, Amelia strapped behind Zelgadiss's back as he drove his motorcycle away from the palace. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the large painting hanging on the wall above his fireplace. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long hair and in a long white dress, she was positioned looking over her shoulder holding a red rose loosely in her hand. She was neither smiling nor frowning, just a soft expression like she was caught by surprise when the painting was being drawn. Phil smiled wearily and sighed. Zelgadiss is a good man, he concluded. He will take care of his daughter.

* * *

Val sucked his juice through his straw. Ever since that visit to Amelia's office, he had a fascination with juiceboxes. He smacked his lips together and looked at the guest in his house.

"So what, you're going to stay until Filia gets home?"

"Until I get to the next level." Xellos replied in a very monotone voice, he sat just a few inches in front of the big screen television. He groaned loudly when his character dropped into the pit of lava and hung his head forward.

"You jumped too soon, you idiot." Val swiped the control from the adult. As they sat next to each other on the carpet, watching the video game, Xellos leaned his face against the open palm of his hand.

"You approve of the bastard?"

"Identify which bastard, there are too many."

"The boyfriend."

"Huh." He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "He gave me a hundred bucks and bought this video game- WHAT THE FUCK?" Val shouted as Xellos grabbed the game console and ripped it out of the wall, he threw it at the living room wall, breaking it into pieces. "YOU ASS, I WAS PLAYING THAT SHIT!"

"I'll buy you a better one." Xellos grinned. Val gave him a slight glare and crossed his arms.

"What the fuck's the matter with you? You're more annoying than usual."

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm FINE." Xellos lifted himself off the ground. He removed his black sports jacket and hanged it over the couch. Xellos walked to the kitchen with Val following him, he made his way to the fridge and opened it. They remained silent as Xellos grabbed the last bottle of apple cider, he screwed open the bottle and drank it down until there was only just a sip left. Val watched as Xellos sighed in relief, he placed the bottle back in the fridge and looked for anything to eat.

"Do you like Filia?" Val suddenly asked. Xellos shut the fridge and sat next to the teenager around the island. Val kept his calm eyes on Xellos as he grabbed the bag of chocolate chip cookies on the table. Xellos ate a few cookies before offering the bag to Val, the teen slapped the bag out of his hand.

"Do you like Filia?"

"No."

"Liar." Val snapped. "You're in love with her."

"Oh?" Xellos raised his eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Don't fucking play with me, Namagomi. I'm not the video game." Val stood up from his chair and walked around the table, he opened the cabinets and grabbed an opened bag of dried fruit. He leaned against the counter's edge and stared at Xellos, his hand digging into the package. The two watched each other in silence. Xellos finally smiled and got off his seat.

"Leaving already?" Val followed him through the living room and to the front door.

"I have a date." Xellos slipped into his shoes and fixed the length of his jeans.

"A date? When did you find time to get a date?" Xellos didn't answer. "Whatever." Val rolled his eyes, he left Xellos's side and went back to the living room.

"Don't forget to buy my game!" The teenager called before the principal of his school left the house. Xellos jumped over the front gate and went to his bicycle. As he unlocked the chain, a gold vehicle slowly drove to the house. Xellos cursed beneath his breath, the car parked just a few feet away from him. He sighed exhaustedly when the passenger door to the car opened.

"Xellos?" Filia stepped out of the car, she had on a beautiful white empress dress and had her long hair pinned up. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have a date?"

"Vally needed help on his video game and so I ditched her." He stared at Filia with slightly open eyes. She looked beautiful. "You are dressed up."

"Oh," She embarrassingly covered herself. "I went to the opera house."

"Huh." Xellos snorted, he turned his head away when the driver got out of the car and pretended to be tending to his bike.

"Filia, babe, do you really need to go? We still haven't-"

"I'm sorry, Milgazia." She sighed. "I have the competition tomorrow. I need a good night's sleep. But thank you for tonight, it was the first time I went to the opera house."

"My pleasure." Milgazia took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, Filia smirked and looked away shyly only to land on Xellos's back turned to her and Milgazia, purposely making sure that he didn't see them together. Slight heaviness showed on Filia's eyes, she slipped her hand away from Milgazia and smiled wearily.

"Good night."

"Good night, Filia." He went back to his car and drove away, she sighed and looked back at Xellos. He was still fiddling around with his bike.

"Look." She stomped over to him. "I know you are upset that I'm dating Milgazia again but-"

"It's none of my business." Xellos suddenly muttered, he kept his attention away from Filia. She pouted slightly and tried to see his face but he kept turning away.

"X-Xellos, what the- STOP MOVING YOUR FACE." Filia grabbed Xellos by his cheeks and forced him to turn his face to her. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, XELLOS? WHY ARE YOU BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD?"

"I'm not."

"You're not? RIGHT." Filia rolled her eyes. Xellos stared at her while she turned her head away and sighed deeply. "Look, I know you don't like Milgazia but I LIKE HIM so can't you get over the feud you have with him and just be happy for me?"

"Happy... for you?" He said softly. "You want me to be happy for you?"

"YES. I want my best friend to be happy for me." Filia nodded, she removed her hands from Xellos's cheeks. The two adults stared at each other. Filia raised an eyebrow when she noticed Xellos's amethyst eyes getting slightly wet.

"Xellos?" She tilted her head to the side. "Are you… okay?" The man in front of her smiled weakly, he sucked back the wetness in his eyes.

"I'm going to take a break for a few days."

"Break? But Xellos, the com-"

"I'll be back for my portion of the event." Xellos grabbed his bicycle from the telephone pole and rolled it away from the road. Filia gulped, she lunged forward and grabbed him from the back of his shirt.

"Xellos, wait." Filia stopped him. "Please. Wait. I didn't mean that. I know how you feel towards Milgazia and I shouldn't-"

"Filia. Just shut up." Xellos snapped. Filia's eyes widen. He looked back at her with glaring eyes. "Who I have a problem with isn't Milgazia." His eyes slightly grew. "It's you."

"Me?" She scoffed. "What the hell did I do to you? I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah." Xellos got on his bike. "Exactly." Filia watched as Xellos rode his bicycle away. Finally, she released a loud shriek and threw her arms in the air.

"What the hell is his problem?" She left the sidewalk and entered her home. Val lifted his head when Filia slammed the front door and stomped through the living room.

"Hey, Fi-"

"NAMAGOMI IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE." She bellowed, Val sweat dropped.

"Alright?" He watched his adopted mom walk into the kitchen and pull open the fridge door.

"AND HE DRANK MY CIDER. AGAIN." Filia grabbed the barely empty bottle and threw it into the kitchen sink, shattering the glass. She breathed heavily as she paced in the kitchen. All this time, she thought Xellos was upset because Milgazia was dating her but no, he was upset because SHE was DATING HIM!

"Fucking asshole." Filia stomped her way into the living room where Val was still sitting in front of the television. "Seriously, what is HIS PROBLEM? I try to make peace with him and he freaking snaps at me! HE SNAPPED AT ME! WHAT? NOBODY SNAPS AT ME!"

"I'm going to my room-"

"THAN HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY THAT IT'S ME THAT HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH!" Filia grabbed Val by his sleeve and threw him on the couch. "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO HIM? I DID NOTHING, VAL! I DID NOTHING TO HIM AND HE'S UPSET AT ME? WHAT THE HELL?" She paced in front of him. Val sighed loudly, looks like he is going to be dragged into this.

"Look, Filia-"

"LIKE, WHAT THE HELL? HE'S ACTING LIKE A CHILD! NO, WAIT, HE'S NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD! HE'S ACTING LIKE A... LIKE A... A NAMAGOMI!" Filia screamed aloud. She panted as Val stared at her.

"Feel better?"

"Y-Yes." She sighed in relief.

"Good cause it's my turn." Val stood up and grabbed Filia by the shoulders, he pushed her down on the couch and stood over her. "You're childhood friend, Xellos, is JEALOUS."

"Jealous?" Filia snorted. "What? Why would he be jealous-"

"He's jealous because Milgazia has something that he wants." Val told her, he hoped that she can get the hint without actually telling her.

"What are you talking-"

"He wants something that Milgazia, YOUR BOYFRIEND, has."

"I heard what you said, Val. You don't have to repeat it." Val groaned, this is why he hates drama.

"No, Filia." He shook his head. "Xellos-"

"OH MY L-SAMA." Filia stood up from the couch. She grabbed the sports jacket that Xellos had left behind. "AND HE'S LEAVING HIS SHIT HERE! WHAT A FUCKING SLOB! I'M GOING TO BURN THIS! I'M GOING TO BURN THIS AND-"

"FORGET IT!" Val snapped. He turned his heel and stomped away. "I'M GOING INTO MY ROOM AND STAYING THERE UNTIL YOU START TAKING A FUCKING HINT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOUNG MAN?" Filia shouted after him, she gasped when Val slammed his bedroom door. "AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET ANY DINNER!"

"I ATE YOUR DRIED FRUIT!" He screamed from his room.

"I knew I should've adopted that little girl." Filia grumbled. She threw Xellos's jacket to the carpet and dug her heel into the material. As she used up her frustration to ruin the jacket, her feet stomped onto his jacket pocket and pushed his thin wallet out. Filia stopped.

"Oh... He left his wallet." She bent down and picked it from the ground. Filia sighed and looked over the worn-out material. It looked as if he had this thing for years. "He should just buy a new one." Filia opened it and glanced through all his cards.

"I bet he has big huge debts in all his cards." She continued to insult him, she opened his cash pocket and let out a sudden 'Ha!'. "Doesn't even have one bill!" While she went through his wallet, she noticed a little compartment stitched against the inner leather material.

"What the hell?" Using her nail, Filia ripped open the seam. Inside the small compartment was a folded letter. Filia sat down on the couch and placed the wallet on her lap. She carefully unfolded the letter until it was fully open in front of her eyes. It was a drawing of two blobs. Filia squinted her eyes. It looked as if a child drew the drawing. Filia pouted, there was something about this drawing that looked awfully familiar. She spotted a few words on the paper and tilted her head.

"Namagomi." Filia read the word that was pointed to the purple blob. She blinked a few times. "Wait." She looked at the other blob. It was yellow. Filia squinted her eyes and tried to read the word near the blob.

"Fi-Ch..." Filia's eyes slightly clouded. Fi-Chan. It was a drawing of her and Xellos. Now she remembered. She drew this on the day she left the orphanage. She remembered giving this to Xellos just moments before leaving. When she gave it to him, Xellos crumpled it up and said good riddance, the orphanage was not big enough for her big head. All this time, she thought he threw it away.

"But he didn't." Filia looked at the sentence she had wrote just under the two blobs and sighed. She read it aloud and cringed when it passed her lips. "I... I love you."

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU ARE THE COMMONER! YOU SHUT UP!" Martina and Lina were still yelling at each other. The royal family heads were calmly eating their dinner as they ignored the two loud women. Meanwhile, Gourry was sitting in Phil's empty seat beside the King of Saillune.

"And you know what, Old man?" Gourry exclaimed with a big gasp. "It was a BIG JELLYFISH."

"So a big jellyfish chased after you in your dream?" King Eldoran tilted his head.

"YES AND IT LOOKED JUST LIKE LINA." Gourry grabbed his goblet of juice.

"I had NO idea what that means but Filia, the counselor lady at school and my head doctor, said that I showed symptoms of a mind sickness and that's how I got my very own handicap sign for my car but I don't own a car but Zel wanted it so he can park his car in the handicap stall so for 3 years now, I've been giving Zel my handicap sign so he can park his car and not pay for any parking stalls but then Zangulas heard about it and so I told the city people that I lost my sign and I got an extra one for Zangulas but then the city saw that both Zel and Zangulas aren't sick so they took it away and that's why I think Lina was mad in my dream because I ate all her peanut butter." Gourry explained without taking one breath. He nodded and took a long drink of his juice. King Eldoran nodded with him.

"You are a very interesting man, Gourry Gabriev." Prince Christopher sweat dropped next to the commoner. "Very interesting."

"It's weird." Gourry smiled. "Everyone says that every time they meet me."

"Not surprising at all." King Eldoran smirked; he stood up from his chair and loudly clapped his hands, interrupting the fight between Lina and Martina. They both stopped from pulling each other's hair. "Have we all forgotten why we are gathered here tonight?" He asked. Lina and Martina stared at him.

"To fight?"

"No." Amelia's grandfather chuckled. "We must discuss the competition." He looked at the butlers. "Take the dinner dishes away and let's start dessert."

"Alright!" Lina rushed to her chair at the opposite end of the table. "Let's get this meeting over with. I'm hungry for ice cream and cake."

"Yeah!" Gourry returned to his seat next to Lina. King Eldoran sat back in his seat and looked to his personal assistants standing next to the dining table.

"Ready the pen and quill." He mentioned. He turned his attention to his dinner guests and sighed. "Now, let's discuss the rules and regulations. Who would like to go first?" As the heads of the competition argued over the rules and the regulations, Lina and Gourry gobbled over a dozen bowls of ice cream. They were all arguing loudly until the door to the dining room was kicked open, silencing everyone. A beautiful woman with aquamarine long hair entered the room in a beige business suit, she had a business suitcase as she stomped her way to the dinner table. She walked to the only available seat next to Lina and loudly slammed her bag on the table. She looked around the table through her rectangle glasses, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I apologize for being tardy but court lasted longer than usual."

"Not at all." King Eldoran smiled genuinely. "Please sit and have some dessert."

"No, thank you, I don't enjoy sweets." The woman withdrew her chair and sat down. "I would like a cup of coffee. BLACK, please."

"You heard the young lady." The King looked at the butler. As the woman got her drink, she turned her eyes to the side and raised her eyebrow. Lina and Gourry were still cramming ice cream down their throats. She cleared her throat softly and shifted her chair away from the monsters.

"I take it that you have started the meeting?"

"Yes, we have-"

"Good. May I see the quill?" The woman snapped.

"Actually, young lady-"

"It's Mazoku." Lina's ears perked up. The young lady stood up from her chair and walked to the King's personal assistant, she swiped the quill. "It's Dolphin Mazoku." Lina had stopped eating and stared at the woman.

"What is this? Have you just started the meeting?" Dolphin scoffed as she looked over the paper. "There is NOTHING on this."

"We were trying to settle an agreement for the rules-"

"Never trust a man to do a woman's job." The woman said loudly. She stomped her way to her chair and grabbed her bag. She opened it and took out a heavy stack of papers. "I have already prepared the agreements. I just took the paperwork from the last competition and made a few changes."

"Well, Dolphin-San, I will certainly look into but for now let's think of a set-up-"

"That is not needed." Dolphin quickly said. She shoved the stack to the arms of his servant and crossed her arms. "The set-up will be the same as the last competition."

"Dolphin-San, I know you are on the Board and-"

"And the Board is happy to sponsor the competition." She smiled coldly. The King stared at the woman and smirked.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"It's not a problem, King Eldoran, the Board of Education always enjoy working with the royal family." She bowed slightly to him. Dolphin walked back to her seat and grabbed her bag. "I will take my leave and trust that my work will not go wasted-"

"Leaving so soon?" Lina suddenly spoke aloud. Dolphin turned her eyes to the smiling redhead. "Sit down, Mazoku. Let's have a talk." The Mazoku squinted her eyes.

"Commoners don't belong here."

"Well," She sat up in her chair and leaned her face against her open palm. "Sorry to be a kill joy but aren't you a commoner too?"

"I belong to an elite family of great minds." The woman snorted. "We don't consider ourselves as commoners. We think of ourselves as Mazokus, a higher being than the regular person."

"WOW." Lina scoffed. "That's REALLY smug of you guys."

"Only a commoner would think so." Dolphin sighed. "And let me guess, you are the self-proclaimed 'invincible and beautiful' Bandit Killer of Private Royal High School. Lina Inverse."

"You know me?"

"Your reputation precedes you." Lina smirked.

"Are you like the other guy? Deceiving, enraged, and with a stick up your ass?"

"You must be talking about my older brother, Gaav." Dolphin muttered. "Whatever he does in his own time, he is of blame. Do not use your aggression against him towards me. Although," She met with Lina's red eyes. "Royal High deserves to be crushed to the ground along with the educators who foolishly think that they can save that pathetic excuse of an educational system."

"You watch your pretty little mouth with those big ass words." Lina stood up from her chair and leaned close to the woman. "You're starting to confuse me."

"Then let me rephrase myself so you can understand." Dolphin turned her body towards Lina and leaned forward, their faces just a few inches from each other. "Private Royal High School is going to be burned to the ground and you along with it."

"Is that a threat, Fish?"

"No, it's not a threat. Just a vision of the near future." She snorted. "By the way, dolphins are mammals, not fucking fish, dumbass." Lina watched as the Mazoku left the table and walked toward the door.

"Mazoku." Dolphin stopped just a few feet from the door. She looked back at Lina. Lina smiled proudly, her arms crossed over her chest. "As long as I'm around, Private Royal High School will NEVER be crushed to the ground. And not even a group of sadistic, outrageous, conceited, bastards can do anything about it." Dolphin stared at the overly confident red head, she smirked and left the dining room without saying anything.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a hill overlooking Saillune city, Zelgadiss leaned against the side of his parked motorcycle. Sitting between his knees and holding her tightly in his arms, Amelia was just barely falling into a deep sleep. She sighed and rubbed her face against his chest, her eyes slowly shut as she sat in his warmth.

"Zelgadiss-San..." Amelia whispered, Zelgadiss pressed his nose to her cheek and gently nudged her.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." She yawned and drifted to sleep. Instead of the shimmering city lights in front of him, Zelgadiss watched Amelia's peaceful face. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a velvet-covered box. He carefully opened it and stared at the beautiful diamond ring sitting inside of the box. Zelgadiss glanced at the sleeping Princess and chuckled softly.

"Will you say yes?" He questioned himself. He took the ring out and grabbed her left hand. Zelgadiss slipped the ring on her ring finger and looked over the ring over her tiny hand. It fit perfectly. Zelgadiss exhaled noisily and buried his face against her skin. Amelia whined in her sleep and cuddled into him. Fearing that she'll awake, Zelgadiss removed the ring from her finger and quickly stuffed it back into the box. He gazed at the flickering diamond and sighed deeply. What the fuck? Zelgadiss rubbed the temples of his head as he stared at the ring. What the fuck is he going to do? He just spent half his savings and bought an engagement ring. An engagement ring for a girl he was not even with for more than a couple of months. It was so sudden! So unlike him! Zelgadiss groaned. Yes, he's so much in love with her and he never felt this happy in his entire life before. But this is too quick. He's not ready to commit his entire life to her and he knows that she's not ready too. They both had goals and dreams to fulfill before settling down and enjoy marriage life. But he doesn't want to lose her to someone else. He turned his eyes to his Princess. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, a soft smile on her face. Zelgadiss broke a small smile, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and moved a few strands of her bangs away from her eyes. She's beautiful. Fun. Interesting. Confusing. Weird. And her hair is always a mess. Zelgadiss chuckled at her unruly head of hair and tried to comb it down. She's the best thing in his gloomy life. Kissing her for the second time on the lips, he pulled slightly away when Amelia released a soft whimper and grabbed his hand.

"Don't..." She began to talk in her sleep. Her eyebrows curled. "Don't leave me, Zel..." Zelgadiss felt his heart failing on him and he held her tightly in his arms. He hugged her shaking body and hid his face into her mass of unruly hair.

"I'm not going away." Zelgadiss finally concluded. No one is going to take her away from him. She's his Princess and he'll kill anyone who takes her away. He loves her too much to let her go or even come close to letting her go. At that instant, he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman in his arms.

"I'm going to win the competition for you." Zelgadiss whispered into her ear. He kissed the back of her ear and drifted his eyes to the open ring box in his hand.


	21. Chapter 20 Who is Huraker and Riksfalto?

Chapter 20

"AND WELCOME TO THE 145TH ANNUAL, PRIVATE EDUCATION FEDERAL COMPETITION!" A man in a bright gold suit shouted into the microphone in the middle of the large coliseum field. The filled bleachers screamed in delight. The man chuckled over the microphone and scanned through the large stadium.

"Taking place in the beautiful kingdom of Saillune, this 3-day competition will finally answer that difficult question. WHO WILL BE NAMED THE BEST OF THE BEST?" Another roar of cheers. The man pointed to large double doors of the coliseum. "AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME THE SCHOOLS! First up, from the kingdom of Zephilia, PRIVATE ZEPHILIA HIGH!" As the teams walked into the field one-by-one, the last team in the line-up began to argue loudly.

"HE WHAT?" Zelgadiss snapped at Filia, Gourry held him back. "HE'S TAKING A BREAK?"

"It is not my fault." She crossed her arms.

"YES, FILIA, IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Lina waved her arms, Gourry held her back by the end of her long hair too.

"I didn't DO ANYTHING." Filia stomped her feel to the floor. "It was his OWN decision. I didn't TELL HIM to take a BREAK." As the three argued, Martina stood near the group, holding a mirror to her face.

"Alright, it looks like he drank the potion." Martina snickered. Reflection Martina raised an eyebrow, she looked over to the tall blonde man.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"YES, I'M SURE." Martina rolled her eyes at her reflection. "He said I looked beautiful this morning!"

"Actually," Reflection Martina sweat dropped. "I was there and he said that you don't look crazy."

"Oh, Zoamelgustar-Sama, he's falling in love with me!" She sighed with large hearts floating out of her head.

"And when is the potion going to run out?"

"It'll NEVER run out." The crazy Princess grinned. "I made it as a permanent batch. He'll NEVER fall out of love with me."

"Wow, that's really... Um... not crazy of you." The so-called Zoamelgustar chuckled nervously.

"I KNOW." Martina snickered. "Now, all I need to do to make the potion activate," She reached into her inside pocket and took out a piece of paper. "During my event of the competition, all I need to do is read this instead of my poem and he WILL fall in love with me."

"You're not going to read your poem? You stayed up all night writing it!"

"Yes but," She glanced at Gourry. "For him, it's worth being defeated." As Martina stared lovingly at him, Amelia finally arrived.

"Morning." She smiled at her group of friends, they stopped arguing and stared at the smiling Princess.

"Amelia." Filia broke the silence. "I heard about-"

"It's such a beautiful morning." Amelia walked past her and went to Zelgadiss's side. "Let's beat the other schools and win this competition!" She cheered loudly, she looked up at Zelgadiss and grinned. He smiled and nodded with her, he grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"HELL YEAH!" Lina jumped into the middle of the group. "AND USING THAT 10 MILLION, LET'S HAVE A MILLION DOLLAR DINNER!"

"YEAH!" Gourry bounced. "AND LET'S HAVE LOBSTERS!"

"AND LIONS!"

"AND BEARS!"

"AND TIGERS!"

"OH MY!" Lina and Gourry both screamed in unison. "LET'S GO!" With such amped up energy, the two idiots ran out of the tunnel and into the open field, they pushed the other groups out of the way as they bounced and cheered aloud.

"PRIVATE ROYAL HIGH IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!" Lina pumped her fists in the air.

"ROYAL HIGH! ROYAL HIGH!" Gourry grabbed Lina and sat her on his shoulder, he ran around the open field as Lina waved her arms.

"PRIVATE ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL! WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed. The host sweat dropped, he scratched the back of his head.

"Um... I guess Private Royal High School decided to jump ahead and cut in the line-up."

* * *

Lina and Gourry smiled innocently, they stood in front of their fuming team captain on the coliseum floor.

"Oh, come on, don't look so fucking mad." Lina rolled her eyes when Zelgadiss let out a loud snort. "It's just a few points-"

"WE DIDN'T EVEN START THE EVENTS AND WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND, YOU IDIOT!" He grinded his fist into Lina's skull as he pointed to the scoreboard, out of 50 teams, their group was in last place. "YOU GOT US NEGATIVE 50 POINTS!"

"Calm down, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia drew him away from her. "I'm sure they learned their lesson."

"Of course we did." Gourry chuckled. "We can't eat lions, bears, and tigers at the dinner. Their meat is too tough."

"Not only that." Lina met Gourry's eyes. "I don't think we'll get full with just 1 million dollars. We better make it a TWO million dollar buffet-"

"THAT'S NOT THE LESSON!" Filia and Amelia shouted.

"I expected more from you, Lina Inverse." Martina turned up her nose at Lina. She gave a cat-like grin and snickered. "But then again, it's not surprising that it was you who got us at last place."

"Why, you little-" Lina snarled and lunged at her, she was stopped by Filia, whom grabbed a hold of her shirt. "YOU LITTLE POMPOUS, BRAT, SPOILED, EVIL CARNATION OF THE DEVIL!"

"Gourry!" Martina fled to Gourry's side and grabbed hold of his arm. "Save me from Lina!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU CLUELESS DIMWIT!" Lina managed to slip out of Filia's hold and chase after her. Amelia, Gourry, and Filia watched with sweat droplets while Lina tried to catch Martina by her hair, her arms swinging at her. Zelgadiss groaned, he rubbed his irritating temples and crouched to the ground.

"Please, L-Sama, please strike me down with lightening."

* * *

So, the first event was Archery. Filia watched as archers from the other groups walked to the middle of the coliseum where the competition staff was putting up the targets.

"Oh no." Filia gulped. All the other archers looked tough and mean, she looked back at her friends. "I don't know about this."

"Calm down, Filia." Gourry wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You can DO this."

"But look, they look like pros."

"They are all high school students, Filia." Lina nudged her toward the group. "You are a 31 year old woman with a bitch streak. You're better than them."

"But-But I can't." She yelped when one of the kids hit one of the set targets from 50 yards away. It was a bulls eyes. "I CAN'T DO THIS. I'VE ONLY BEEN PRACTICING FOR A MONTH! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Stop panicking and DO IT." The team captain snapped his jaws at her. "YOU ARE GOING TO RECOVER THE 50 POINTS THAT THE RETARD AND HER PET CAUSED."

"HEY!" Gourry pouted. "I'm the retard. Not the pet."

"SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss kicked him away. "GO AND WIN!"

"Fine!" Filia nervously walked away with a pout. As she met with the other archers in the competition, she stood fearfully in their eyes. "Um... hello?"

"What is an old lady doing here?" One of the archers asked the other kids. An angry vein popped out of her forehead.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell is that entire group doing here? Aren't they a little OLD to be in this competition?" The kids began to discuss. "I thought only high school kids were allowed."

"Well, we're an exception." Filia annoyingly glared. They all turned their heads when the host arrived and pushed them behind a line on the ground.

"The archery event is very simple." The host talked into the microphone so everyone in the coliseum can hear. "Each competitor must hit each target close to the bull's eye. The targets are placed at the 25 yards, 50 yards, 75 yards, and the last will be in 100 yards. The competitors who hits all the targets will advance to the next event, whilst the competitors who don't, will not stay."

"Basically, we have to hit all the targets or we're out the competition?" Filia simplified.

"Leave it to the old lady to simplify the rules for us." An archer chuckled next to her.

"Also, the competitor who hits closest to the bull's eye will win 100 points to their team and 75 points to the next closest. The remaining will get a pathetic 25 points."

"So I've just got to hit the bulls eye." Filia sighed. Her eyebrow twitched when a few kids behind her laughed at her comment, she turned her glare at the kids.

"Now, let's get this event started!" The host announced. 10 kids out of the 50 stepped to the line, they lifted their bow and set their arrows. Filia watched from the side as all 10 kids hit the 25, 50, and 75 yards. Only 3 out of the 10 managed to hit the 100 yard target. The 3 kids bounced in their place and joined the host while the 7 returned to their groups and left the stage. Filia gulped, she looked back at her team. Zelgadiss was glaring at her with death while Amelia lifted her thumbs in the air. Besides them, Lina was holding Gourry in a headlock.

"YOU BETTER WIN." Lina pointed at Filia than at Gourry. "OR THIS IS YOU." Filia sweat dropped. All she needed was to get all the targets and hopefully, get the bull's eye.

"You're with Royal High?" Filia turned her head to the young woman standing next to her.

"Yes, I am." She looked over the tiny woman. "And you are?"

"I am representing the Board of Education." The woman tilted her head to the side. "My name is Huraker."

"The Board... But you are in the competition." Filia pointed at the bow in her hand.

"The Board always participates in the Private Education Federal Competition." Huraker smiled. "We almost won 4 years ago but we choose forfeit."

"Oh." Filia stared at Huraker nervously. "So you're good?"

"I'm the best." She chuckled; another 10 kids stepped to the line and shot their places in the competition.

"Huh." Filia sucked the back of her teeth. The woman with long blue hair was about to leave when Filia caught her by the shoulder. "Wait! Can you, um... give me some pointers?"

"Pointers?" Huraker tilted her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm actually REALLY new at this and I don't think I will be able to hit the 25 yard target."

"Why are you even doing this event?"

"I'm better than the rest of my team."

"WOW. Royal High must REALLY suck." Filia sweat dropped.

"So, do you have any pointers?" She asked again. The woman in the simple white dress looked at Filia's face. She suddenly broke a smile and nodded.

"Why not?"

* * *

Filia was a part of the last pact of kids going against the targets. She had managed to pin her arrow deep into the 25, 50, and 75 yard target, all three struck into the middle of the eye. Filia sucked her bottom lip, she could hear the loud cheers coming from her team. Everyone was counting on her. As long as she hit the target at 100 yards, her team will remain in the competition. If she doesn't, Filia sweat dropped slightly, Zel and Lina will be so up her ass.

"Okay." She ignored the kids next to her and kept her eyes onto the target. Lifting the bow and setting the arrow, she pulled back the string with the arrow in hand. What did Huraker say? She said to visualize anything that will make her angry. Make her so angry that she is driven to drive the arrow straight into the bull's eye. Filia's eyebrow twitched, she kept her posture still. What makes her angry?

"Namagomi." Filia muttered softly. She glared at the 100-yard target. In place of the round target, Xellos's cheery face appeared. He was smiling at her with his big tongue sticking out.

"You'll never make it!" The face teased. "You won't be able to hit me!"

"Namagomi." Her hands shook in anger. The face snickered and began waving his tongue at her.

"You are a bad mother and have a bitchy attitude!"

"NAMAGOMI." Her voice grew dark and low. An evil black aura developed around the woman. Then it got serious.

"YOU HAVE A BIG HUGE SHINY FOREHEAD!"

"NAMAGOMI DIE!" Filia screeched and released her fast arrow. Xellos's face let out a soft squeak when the arrow struck him in the middle of his eyes and slowly drifted away. Filia panted heavily, she dropped her bow to her side and looked at the target. Her arrow was deep into the round target, pinned in the center of the bull's eye.

"I got it?" Filia gasped, she looked at the startled kids around her and laughed aloud. "BULL'S EYE!"

"H-Hurrah?" They took a few steps away from the crazy old lady. Filia screamed in delight and waved her arms to her team.

"WE'RE IN!" She announced and joined the other 14 kids who were able to hit the 100-yard target. From 50 groups, 14 were in the competition while the others left the stadium. Filia turned to the young woman standing next to her and grinned.

"Thank you so much, Huraker."

"It's not a problem." The woman representing the Board giggled. "Oh, and look, you came in first!" She pointed to the scoreboard. Filia stared as her team was lifted from the bottom and was placed on top of all the teams, she blinked when another name was placed just under hers.

"BoE." Filia read it aloud.

"Board of Education." Huraker winked. Filia turned her attention to the woman. "I told you I am the best."

"If you were the best," Filia gave her a sneaky smile. "Why did you come in second?" The short woman smirked. She lifted the bow and placed it over her shoulders.

"I'll see you in the other matches."

"You're participating in the other events?"

"It is only me and another person representing the Board." Huraker said, she turned when she heard her name being called from across the field. "Anyways, I must be on my way." The thin woman walked past the tall blonde with a bounce in her step.

"Thanks again, Huraker." Filia waved. Huraker looked over her shoulder and stared at Filia's big smile, she smirked and nodded to her.

"My pleasure."

* * *

"I don't see why we have to have an hour intermission. It doesn't take an hour to set up the next event." Lina grumbled as she leaned against the gold wall in the coliseum. She sucked air when Amelia gently bent her right wrist back. "Ow…"

"I don't know, Lina-San." Amelia sighed. "It's getting really swollen, more than usual. You've been using this hand too often, you need to-"

"It's fine." Lina swiped her wrist away and wrapped it around with the wrap. They blinked when Zelgadiss came to their side with an irritated expression. "What's the matter with you? You look like you just saw L-Sama."

"I just talked to the host." Zelgadiss's eyebrow was still twitching. "After the chess event, finishing the competition for today would be kendo."

"They moved kendo for today?" Filia walked over.

"Apparently." He sighed. "And the kendo guy is not here."

"One of us can do two events." Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "It's not against the rules."

"I got history in sword fencing." Zelgadiss mentioned. "I'll do both."

"See, that's against the rules." Filia pointed out. "A competitor cannot do an event after another, whilst it's not against the rules how many events they can participate in."

"Fine." Lina snorted. "Leave it to Gourry."

"Gourry?"

"Yeah, Gourry. He's not a fighter but he's hella better than Zangulas's ass for sure." She pointed at the big oaf hugging his violin behind her. They stared as Gourry rub his face against the violin and give it kisses, Zelgadiss groaned loudly, he pressed his hand over his twitching eyes.

"What CHOICE do I have?"

* * *

Gourry looked at the large scoreboard. So, he tilted his head, Royal high is in second place with 50 points, the rest of the schools were tied with 25 points, while BoE were in the competition with 75 points, placing them in first place.

"So, no more losing." Gourry heard Lina calling him and rushed over. He joined Lina and Amelia at the sidelines of the stage. All 14 competitors were on the floor including Zelgadiss, their team captain.

"Rules of the chess event is simple." The host smiled. "Since we have 14 competitors, we'll have 7 matches. The competitor who loses will be automatically out of the competition and the winner will continue on. Points are divided from 100 points to the fastest, 75 to the closet, and the rest with 25."

"Fuck." Zelgadiss said aloud, the kids next to him looked at him fearfully. He sighed heavily and turned his attention to the little boy standing next to him. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing!" The boy squeaked. Zelgadiss snorted and looked back at the sweat-dropping host.

"Anyways," The man chuckled softly. "We have already picked the matches in random so when you hear your name, please sit in your registered chess table." As the host began calling names, Zelgadiss looked to the sidelines.

"Win, win, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia cheered aloud, her arms waving high in the air. He smiled at her overly confident dance with a slight blush and looked at the rest of the cheering squad.

"YOU BETTER WIN, ZELGADISS-SAN, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU LOSE!" Lina screamed next to her. "I WANT MY 10 MILLION!"

"AND I WANT MY 2 MILLION BUFFET DINNER!" Gourry shouted too. Zelgadiss sweat dropped. He heard the host call his name and walked to his chess table. He raised an eyebrow to see a very weak little boy already sitting behind the table, he drew his seat and sat down across from him. The boy gulped, he pushed his large glasses up his face and looked over Zelgadiss's angry face.

"Um... Hi, my name-"

"Let's cut the crap and get this shit started." Zelgadiss reached into his pocket and slapped his full pack of cigarettes next to the board. The boy squeaked in his chair and nodded.

* * *

The 6th loser left the stadium, bawling his eyes out as he rushed past Lina and Gourry.

"WOW." Lina raised her eyebrows. "Overly dramatic or just overly confident from the start?"

"Maybe both." Gourry muttered, the two turned their heads to the last two competitors on the floor. Zelgadiss placed his cigarette between his lips, he lit the end of it and began smoking. He had removed his leather jacket and was pacing around the chessboard while the boy sat calmly with a big sweat drop. Zelgadiss sat down heavily in his seat; he scanned the board with curled eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" He slicked his bangs away from his eyes. Forget about speed, as long as he can beat this fuck, they will remain in the competition. The boy looked around the stage, he and Zelgadiss were the only ones still battling with each other.

"Um... Mister-"

"WHAT?" Zelgadiss snapped. The little boy jumped in his seat and shook his head.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!" He sank into the chair and tried to hide behind the table. Zelgadiss snorted, he picked his cigarette from his mouth and held it in his hand. He sighed loudly as he stared at the chessboard.

"Go, go, Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia cheered at the sidelines. Next to her, Filia was waving a large banner that had Zelgadiss's angry face.

"GO, GO, ZELGADISS!"

"KICK THAT LITTLE RAT'S ASS!" Lina screamed into a paper-made megaphone. "MURDER HIM!"

"GO, ZEL!" Gourry held another banner with a picture of the 'Rat' and a large red cross over his face.

"GO, GO, ZEL-"

"SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss snarled at his fan club, he finally silenced them and return to the game with a snort. The little boy sat up in his seat carefully, he noticed Zelgadiss's aggravation and leaned slightly forward.

"Mister?" Zelgadiss lifted his stern eyes. "Um, can I... say something?" Zelgadiss just stared at him. The little boy gulped and bit his lower lip. "If you have something to fight for, than... than maybe, you should... should use that determination... to win."

"Don't you think I'm already doing that?" Zelgadiss snarled, the boy yelped and shook in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes but um, what I mean is," The boy carefully looked at Zelgadiss. "Maybe instead of STRESSING about it, you should... um..." His entire body shook as Zelgadiss's eyes stared deathly at him. "U-Um... you should... NOT stress... about it?" He ended with a question. Zelgadiss kept his gaze at the little boy, until finally he lowered his eyes and stared at the chessboard. Huh. Zelgadiss sank back his shoulders. He did have a lot of stress. Zelgadiss took his cigarette from his lips, he burned the end of it on the table and grabbed his black horse. He moved it across the board and waited for his competitor's turn. He's stressed because it was up to him to win this competition for his Princess and for Royal High. His eyes slightly twitched when his rook was taken. He didn't want to lose either of them, especially Amelia. But, Zelgadiss looked at the little boy, he's not smart enough to even go against a little boy. What the fuck is he going to do? Zelgadiss breathed heavily and lowered his head. He doesn't want to lose this. He wants to win but how is he going to win if he's a freaking idiot? He can't forfeit, he can't lose, and he can't win either. Zelgadiss held the sides of his head, he tried to ignore the noise around him and think of anything to get out of this situation and still be in the competition. Just anything! Maybe he can fake a heart attack or maybe-

"Yo." A voice came from behind. Zelgadiss blinked, he looked behind him.

"What the..." His eyes widen. Standing behind him, the missing Biology teacher was there. Zangulas had on a thick dirty training outfit, his hat was slightly crooked to the side and his face, more confident than usual. He walked over to Zelgadiss's side and picked him off the seat by the back of his collar.

"I got this." Zangulas replaced Zelgadiss in battle.

"Wait, what?" Zelgadiss blinked a few times before realizing what just happened. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Just now." Zangulas looked over the chessboard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?"

"I was busy with my training." The biology teacher took the black queen and moved it, he slapped the boy's white rook off the board.

"IS THIS EVEN ALLOWED?" Zelgadiss looked at the host.

"A competitor is allowed to be replaced by his/her teammate ONLY ONCE in the competition-"

"YOU IDIOT!" He grabbed Zangulas by his collar and shook him. "WE COULD'VE USED IT FOR SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT-"

"Zelgadiss, we both know that you're an idiot in chess. You're so dead in this chess battle that it will be impossible for you to win this." Zangulas suddenly blurted making his team captain flinch. "You can already kiss your true love goodbye." The little boy glanced between the serious male figures in front of him and pushed his big glasses up. Zangulas grabbed Zelgadiss's hands and slipped it off his shirt.

"Now, do you want to lose the competition for all of us or do you want to lose your pride instead?" Zangulas questioned. The two men continued to glare at each other. It was Zelgadiss who finally looked away, he crossed his arms and snorted.

"You better win."

"I already did." Zangulas grabbed the black queen and moved it just 3 spaces to the left without looking at the board. "Checkmate." He announced. The little boy gasped aloud, his mouth dropped to the floor. Zelgadiss turned his head to the chessboard and gawked.

"BUT YOU SAID IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN!"

"I said it will be impossible for YOU to win." Zangulas reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out a fresh cigar, he set it between his lips and grinned. "But not for Saillune's own Champion Chess King."

* * *

Everyone crowded around the Biology teacher, praising him for the win.

"That was awesome, Zangy!" Lina patted his back. "You just took over and won this for us!"

"Thanks to you, we're still in the competition!" Gourry praised him, he had his arm wrapped around Zangulas's shoulder.

"Um... Thanks?" Zangulas was VERY uncomfortable from the sudden attention, he nodded when Filia had reached over and lit the end of his cigar with a match. Just a few feet away, Zelgadiss was hunched in the corner, a cloud of despair over his figure.

"You are so smart. Smarter than Zel!" Zelgadiss gripped his heart when the words struck him.

"Who knew that Zel was dumber than an infant?" Zelgadiss groaned, Lina's question echoed in his head.

"Well, we should have seen this coming when Gourry beat him." Filia mentioned. Zelgadiss began hitting his head against the wall.

"Oh, Zangulas-San!" Amelia rushed over to his side, she grabbed his hands and smiled wide. "Thank you so much for making it to the competition! I'm so glad you got my letter."

"Letter?" Gourry and Filia blinked.

"Lina-San and I had a fantastic idea of writing a letter to Zangulas-San since Zelgadiss-San was having a difficult time getting in contact with him." Amelia smiled, Lina nodded with her arms crossed.

"With my harsh words and Amelia's speedy messenger, we did Zel's job for him." Lina exclaimed. As everyone continued to praise Zangulas, Zelgadiss had managed to break the outer wall. He lifted his head from the rubble while a leak of blood trailed down his face.

"Please, L-Sama, a strike of lightening would be nice."

* * *

Lina and Filia stared at the large scoreboard. Because of Zangulas, they were able to stay in the competition with just a measly 75 points in third place. Coming in second was the Sairaag Education for Girls at 100 points. And first, was BoE with 175 points, they were able to finish first in the chess match with a quick minute and a half. Filia sighed.

"So, we need to beat those two."

"The Board especially." The two turned their heads when they heard a loud commotion behind them.

"But, Lina said-"

"IF THAT WENCH SAID TO JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE, WILL YOU?" Zangulas waved his arms in anger. Gourry blinked a few times, he sighed and touched the end of his chin.

"I guess so-"

"I'M DOING THE KENDO EVENT!" Zangulas swiped the wooden shinai from Gourry's hand and began marching onto the floor.

"EASY THERE, THICK-HEAD." Lina grabbed him just before he walked past her. "Did you read the rules of this competition?"

"I know you didn't." Zangulas snorted.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT." She pushed him back next to Gourry and looked at Filia. "Tell him, Filia."

"A competitor cannot do an event after another."

"AFTER ANOTHER!" Lina repeated as she stabbed her pointer finger at Zangulas's chest. "You got that, kid? Because you took over the DUMMY'S seat in the last event, you can't participate in the next one. So stop being as Asshole and start cooperating with us!"

"D-Dummy." Zelgadiss shed waterfall tears down his face. He had Amelia patching a large bandage over his bleeding forehead off to the side. He sighed heavily in the background. Zangulas glared at Lina, he dropped the sword and walked away.

"He didn't even fight back! What a wuss!" Lina scoffed.

"Well, you were kind of mean to him, Lina." Gourry picked the shinai off the floor and set it against his shoulder.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms. "He could be the best in our team." She grumbled. "But Gourry is the best in the world."

"Thanks, Lina." Gourry smiled wide.

"Huh? Oh, um..." Lina suddenly blushed red, she cleared her throat softly and pouted. "Well, it's the truth- ANYWAYS, GET OUT THERE AND WIN, GOURRY!" She grabbed Gourry and shoved him out to the open floor, Gourry just chuckled to himself and walked to the gathered competitors in the middle of the coliseum. Lina noticed Filia and Amelia giggling to the side and snarled at them.

"WHATEVER! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT! SHUT UP! GET OVER IT!"

* * *

Gourry stared at the collected competition in front of him, 5 little boys stood in front of him in different colored kendo armor and their own sticks. Gourry pouted, he looked down at what he was wearing. Just regular long jeans, a white tank top under an open long-sleeve blue collar shirt. He didn't bring anything else because, well, he's not suppose to be doing this event.

"Ahhhh." He tilted his head towards his team, he slightly sweat drop to find that Zangulas was out of hiding and he had tried to rush onto the floor but Lina had caught him by the neck and was strangling him of his air.

"So, you are Gourry Gabriev." Gourry turned around. Standing there was a stocky curvy woman with green shoulder-length hair, Gourry raised an eyebrow, he stared at the large scar that covered her right eye. The woman moved her long green bangs away from her face, a big grin on her face as she looked over Gourry. "I heard rumors about you but, eh, I've seen better."

"Thanks." Gourry smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." She chuckled and stuck out her hand to him. "It's Riksfalto." Gourry took her hand, he winced at the suddenly strong grip.

"What is?"

"What is what?"

"Riksfalto? What is Riksfal-"

"MY NAME, YOU NUMBSKULL." She snarled, Gourry shed droplets of sweat, her grip got tighter.

"S-Sorry?" He apologized. The strong muscular woman let out a loud snort and threw his hand off hers.

"You better be." She crossed her arms. Gourry chuckled nervously, he held his stinging hand gently. Riksfalto blinked when three men in black suits ran to her side, they were struggling to carry a long case between them.

"R-Riksfalto-Sama!" One of the men whined. "Y-Your weapon of choice."

"So, that's where I put it." She turned toward the case and unlatched the openings, the three men cringed as she opened the long case. Riksfalto reached in and took out a wooden slick katana. The three men suddenly sighed in relief and easily carried the case. She waved them away and walked back to Gourry.

"Wow, that thing was making the case heavy?" Gourry pointed at the slick katana in her hand. Riksfalto smirked and threw it at him, she raised an eyebrow when Gourry easily caught it and examined it. "It's heavier than the usual wooden katana."

"Huh." Riksfalto looked over the man. Her weapon was over 150lbs and he caught it like it was nothing. She smiled slightly and took back her weapon, she place it gently on her shoulder. He's going to be fun.

"Welcome to the last event of the day! The kendo match!" The host announced when he walked onto the floor. "We have already randomly picked names from out of the box and have made the set-up. Points are divided as such, 100 points for the fastest contender, 75 points to the second, and 25 points for the rest. Loser will be declared once the weapon leaves the hand or when the competitor stays on the ground for 10 seconds."

"I hope we don't lose." Gourry smiled at Riksfalto, the woman snorted as she picked her nose.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." She rudely grumbled. Gourry chuckled and looked back at the host.

"Private Zephilia High will go against the Supreme Dils School." As the host called each match, Gourry looked when he called his school. "And for the last match would be against Royal High School and the Sairaag Education for Girls. Since we have an odd number of competitors, the last competitor, BoE, will go against the fastest victor in the 3 matches, thus the winner of that match WILL get an extra 50 points."

"GREAT." Riksfalto snorted. "I'm LAST. AGAIN." Gourry stared at the muscular woman as she complained. This lady is in the Board. Lina said he needed to watch out for people in the Board, they weren't trustworthy. But she seemed nice. He sweat dropped when Riksfalto snarled at the other competitors with her evil sharp jaws. Well, she seemed nice enough.

* * *

Gourry stood just a few feet from his opponent, he smiled and stuck his hand out.

"My name is Gourry!" His opponent just nodded, he wore a mask that covered his entire head. He did not take his hand. Gourry shrugged and pulled away.

"Our 3rd match for this event, Private Royal High School versus Sairaag Education for Girls." The male host stepped between the two. "The fastest time to beat is 3 minutes and 39 seconds. Now," The host glanced at the covered opponent and Gourry. "FIGHT!"

"YAHHHH!" Gourry's opponent yelled out and rushed at him with his shinai over his helmet. Gourry smirked, he set his shinai in front of him. Then suddenly, his opponent stepped on his trailing kimono and fell forward, slamming his body against the hardwood floor. Gourry blinked, he watched the boy lifted himself carefully to his knees.

"O-Ow."

"Are you alright?" His opponent gasped, Gourry was standing over him with his shinai to the side. Gourry lifted his eyebrow when the masked fighter said nothing and just kept staring at him. "I said, are you alright?" He repeated. The fighter finally came to its senses and lifted his weapon, he jumped when Gourry's shinai suddenly pressed against his mask.

"Not so fast." The masked foe gulped. Gourry smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry." And swung his sword at him, his foe screeched when his shinai hit against his armor and fell back. The foe's shinai flung from his hand.

"Winner, Royal High!" The host announced. "And since he is the fastest contender, Gourry will go against BoE in the last match!"

"Cool." Gourry grinned, he noticed the medic picking up his beaten opponent and rushed to his side. "Hey." The masked fighter gasped and lifted himself off the ground. Gourry chuckled, he placed his hand on the fighter's shoulder making him flinch.

"Armor is good for protection but if you can't move in it, it's really troublesome." Gourry patted his shoulder. "Good job though."

"O-Oh," The masked fighter gulped. Behind the mask, a wild blush appeared. "Thank you... G-Gourry."

"You're welcome!" Gourry gave the fighter a smack on the shoulder and winked. As he left his side, the teammates of the masked fighter ran onto the floor. The fighter kept his eyes at Gourry.

"Are you alright?" The women teammates grabbed the stunned masked fighter and pulled him off the floor.

"I'm fine." A womanly voice came under the mask. Once off the floor, the fighter grabbed the end of the mask and removed it, revealing her face. Sylphiel smiled wearily at her teammates and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry we lost the event."

"Oh, Sylphiel-San." One of her teammates sighed. "We're still in the running, we'll catch up." Sylphiel smirked and nodded.

"Of course." She turned her head slightly to the stage. She stared at Gourry's vibrant smile and sighed softly. "Come on, ladies. I need to practice for the last event." And left the coliseum. Gourry stood confidently in front of Riksfalto, he set his sword in front of him and held it with both hands. The woman representing the Board smirked, she removed her heavy sword from her shoulder and pointed it to Gourry.

"This." Riksfalto snickered. "Will be fun."

"And FIGHT!"

* * *

Lina watched with wide eyes as Gourry was battered with hits from the wooden katana. Gourry dropped to a knee, he held himself up with his broken shinai and panted. Shit. Gourry bit his lower lip. He didn't even touch her. Gourry watched as Riksfalto walked over to him, her katana on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Hurt already?" She gave him an evil grin. Gourry winced when she moved her sword and slammed it against his shoulder. "Come on, get up. You don't want to look pathetic and weak in front of your girlfriend, do you?"

"Gourry!" Lina cheered. "Come on, Gourry!" Gourry breathed heavily, he pushed the heavy katana off his shoulder and struggled to lift himself up. "That's it, Gourry!" Lina jumped. "You got this!"

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Riksfalto stuck her tongue out. "Annoying is what she is."

"Lina is NOT annoying." Gourry growled, he charged at her suddenly when her head was turned away. Riksfalto smirked and in a blink of an eye, she dodged his quick attack and slammed her elbow into the back of his neck. Lina gasped when Gourry's body was tossed around on the ground but he held onto his weapon, he picked his shaking body up from the floor and glared at Riksfalto. He ignored the leaking blood dripping from the edge of his mouth and charged at her again, Riksfalto sighed and waited for him to get close.

"When will you learn?" She snorted, Gourry swung his shinai to her face. His eyes widen when her arm suddenly blocked his attack, not even flinching from the powerful hit. Riksfalto leaned her face forward and grinned. "That move won't work on me." And slammed her wooden katana against his left arm.

"GOURRY!" Lina screamed. Gourry was flung to the hardwood floor, his thrashed body lay flat on the floor. Riksfalto scoffed, she walked to him and stood over his body. Gourry opened his eyes carefully. She looked over his wounded face and smirked. The host began counting.

"At least your girlfriend will understand, you're as weak as she is, now." She walked away.

"GOURRY!" Lina continued to scream his name, she lunged forward at the floor but Zangulas caught her. "LET ME GO!" She struggled in his hold. "LET ME GO! GOURRY! GOURRY, GET UP!" Gourry breathed heavily, he turned his head towards the sidelines, he watched Lina reaching out for him with worried eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to move.

"GOURRY!" Lina pushed Zangulas away but he managed to grab her again.

"Lina!" Zangulas flipped her over and shook her shoulders. "If you go to him, we're disqualified from the competition."

"BUT, GOURRY-"

"Gourry-San is up!" Amelia announced next to them, the two looked back on the floor. With just 2 counts left, Gourry managed to get on his feet, he was panting and holding his busted sword against his body. "Gourry-San." Amelia gasped, nobody needed medical experience to see that his left arm was unusable.

"G-Gourry." Lina's lower lip trembled. Gourry smiled wearily at Lina and winked.

"Don't worry." He muttered and turned to Riksfalto, she was close to leaving the stage. "Hey, Riksfalto!" She froze. The woman looked over her shoulders and stared at Gourry, he was standing and lifted his shinai to her. "I'm still up."

"Well, then." Riksfalto smirked and started walking to Gourry. That's more like it, she licked her lips generously. Gourry gulped when she got into a fast sprint and rushed at him, she swung her katana at his head. Gourry saw the attack and easily dodged it, he spun around her body and jumped to the side when her sword came at his chest.

"Lina is not weak." Gourry continued to dodge her fast attacks. "She's amazing." He jumped over her head and landed behind her, Riksfalto grinded her teeth. When did he get all this energy? She turned to him but froze from the broken shinai pointed at the tip of her nose, Gourry panted loudly in front of her.

"Lina Inverse is the greatest person in the world and I'm just a lucky fool to have her." He told her. Riksfalto smirked. She was about to lift her katana when she saw Huraker, her only teammate stepping to the sidelines of the stage. Huraker gave her a wide stare and shook her head, Riksfalto squinted her angry eyes at her and pouted. Great. Her grip on her katana shook. Just fucking great.

"And it was getting good too." The woman muttered and released her sword, it dropped quickly to the ground and made a slight dent into the wood.

"WINNER! ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL!" Gourry raised his eyebrow. Why did she…? She could've easily slapped his sword away and beat him into a pulp. So... He kept his stare at Riksfalto as she walked off the stage, why did she forfeit? He glared when Riksfalto met his eyes and smiled, she puckered her lips at him and joined Huraker on the sidelines.

"Wait." Gourry took a few steps only to he stumble forward from the growing pain and dropped to his knees. Riksfalto snickered.

"Maybe next time, big boy." She and Huraker left the coliseum. Gourry was going to chase after her until Lina came from behind and pulled him into a tight hug. He looked down at her, her face buried in his shirt.

"You idiot." Lina muttered. "Why do you always have to keep being a bothersome?" Gourry smiled and lifted her face to him, he chuckled slightly to see Lina's red eyes.

"Were you crying-"

"NO! SOMETHING JUST GOT INTO MY EYES!" Lina rubbed her eyes against his shirt. Gourry laughed and wrapped his good arm around her body.

"Whatever you say, Lina."


	22. Chapter 21 Poetry and Music Lovers Only

Chapter 21

Located in one of the private rooms in the Saillune palace, team Royal High paced around as Amelia looked over Gourry's injured arm.

"How's it look, Amelia?" Gourry asked. Amelia smiled wearily.

"Well," She sighed, Lina and Zelgadiss leaned forward for the outcome. Amelia bent down and grabbed his violin from its case, she placed it over his lap. "Pick it up."

"Okay!" Gourry picked it up easily with his right hand.

"With your OTHER hand, Gourry-San."

"But it hurts to even move my fingers." He whined. Amelia nodded and took the instrument from him.

"I figured." She turned her head to Lina and Zel. "We have a problem."

"No, shit, Sherlock." Lina groaned loudly. "What are we going to do? Gourry is the only musically talented person in this team."

"He can't be the only one." Amelia gently bent Gourry's left arm into a slink. The four stared at one another in silence, they looked up when the doors suddenly flung open, Filia and Zangulas marched in.

"We got it." Filia passed around the pamphlet that contained the listing of all the events to everyone.

"The first event tomorrow is poetry, second is music, third is ballroom dancing, and last is art." Zangulas read aloud. The team captain sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"We need a musician by tomorrow morning."

"Gourry can't-" Filia turned her head to Gourry and sighed to see his slink.

"Okay, who can play the SHIT out of an instrument?" Lina asked aloud.

"I can play the harmon-"

"That's NOT an instrument!" She shouted at the Princess.

"But the competitors are playing the harmonica!" Princess Amelia pouted.

"Not really. I just heard the competitor from Dils." Zangulas crossed his arms. "That guy was playing the SHIT out of a piano. And the girl from Zephilia, she's UNBELIEVABLE on the flute. And then there was the kid from-"

"THANK YOU FOR SPYING BUT YOU ARE DISCOURAGING US." Filia shouted while Lina slapped the man on the back of his head.

"Fine." Amelia gave Gourry a big bag of ice and tucked it in his arm slink. "Than what are we going to do?" She asked everyone. Lina sighed, she was looking around everyone's face for any answers until-

"Filia." She swiftly turned her head. "Is there any rules stating how MANY competitors can be in an event?"

"Well," Filia touched the end of her chin. "I don't believe so." Lina smiled wide and looked to Zelgadiss.

"Zel, I got a plan." She gave him a wink.

"A plan from the great Bandit Killer?" Zelgadiss sighed dejectedly. "Great, I can't wait to have another broken person in my team."

"Don't be so fucking down." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Zelgadiss crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "So, what is your plan?" Lina grinned, her eyes curled like rainbows.

"Instead of just one competitor from our team, we'll have a band."

"A band? Like a marching band?"

"No, Gourry, not like a marching band." Lina met his eyes. "A band with a guitar player, bass player, drummer, and a lead singer."

"Lina-San, the judges-"

"Are expecting just ONE competitor but if we all of us came out, that is more credit for us!" She glanced around at everyone's faces. "It's a great plan! We should do it!"

"That's not a bad idea." Zelgadiss muttered softly.

"I agree that if all of us came out than it would impress the judges more." Zangulas agreed, Filia joined in and nodded with the rest of them.

"Since it's my idea, I'll pick the song and play the electronic guitar." Lina pointed to herself. "Zel, you can do the bass guitar-"

"I don't know-"

"YOU HAVE ALL NIGHT TO LEARN IT." She snapped. Zelgadiss glared at her slightly and nodded. Than she looked at Zangulas. "You have to be in the band, Zangy, too."

"I am not participating in something idiotic and-"

"YOU'RE IN THIS EVENT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Lina grabbed him by the neck and shook him roughly. "YOU'RE PLAYING THE FUCKING DRUMS!"

"I don't-"

"THAN BE LIKE ZEL AND LEARN THE STUPID INSTRUMENT!"

"I'm not spending-"

"I'M NOT LOSING MY FUCKING 10 MILLION, MY DUMBASS SCHOOL, AND THE CHILDISH PRINCESS BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO LEARN A NEW INSTRUMENT! YOU GET THAT?" Lina barked. The Childish Princess sweat dropped. "I SAID YOU GET THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?"

"Alright! Fine!" Zangulas peeled off her fingers from his throat. "Geez, THANKS for asking so NICELY."

"My pleasure." Lina turned to Filia. She smiled as Lina stared at her. "Amelia, you need to be the lead singer-"

"W-Whoa, wait a second!" Filia lunged forward. "Why can't I be the lead singer?"

"I heard you sing before, Filia." Lina gave her a side-glance. "It wasn't pretty."

"Oh, whatever!" She growled with a slight blush. "I sing just fine! A-And it's also against the rules if the competitor participates in an event after another and since Amelia is doing the ballroom dance event, she can't be in the band! So there! I HAVE to be in the BAND!"

"Or I can just ask Phil, I'm sure he has a good voice." Lina shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on! I can be in the band!" Filia pouted.

"No, you can't." Zelgadiss spoke. "I heard you sing, Filia. You are terrible."

"But-"

"You're not good, Filia." Zangulas said too. Filia scoffed and looked at Gourry, he was already shaking his head at her.

"But-" Filia frowned, she stared at the shaking heads and sighed, she hung her head low. "BUT!" She raised her face and pointed at Amelia. "BUT Amelia can't be in the band too! She needs to be in the dancing event, right after!"

"Actually, I can be in the band." Amelia smiled. "Filia-San, you've been taking dancing lessons, haven't you?" Filia blinked a few times before blushing red, she looked away from everyone's stares.

"Phil has been teaching me... B-But I'm not any good."

"He tells me that you are an exceptional student. Better than any student he ever had, even me." Amelia pointed to herself.

"He said that?" Filia shyly asked. Amelia giggled and nodded.

"Of course, and he NEVER lies."

"Oh." She smiled slightly and rubbed her neck embarrassingly. "Well, I guess I can take your place."

"Then it's settled!" Lina clapped her hands together. "We'll have Martina read her stupid poem, a band for the music event, Filia is taking Amelia's place in the ballroom dance, and Xellos-" She paused and glared deathly at Filia.

"WHERE THE HELL IS XELLOS?"

"He said he'll BE here."

"HE'S NOT HERE, FILIA." Filia sweat dropped when Lina wiggled her long snake-like tongue at her and her dark aura developed around her body. "IF HE'S NOT HERE TOMORROW, IT'S YOUR ASS."

"Okay! I got it! Just get away from me!" She pushed the freaky-looking Lina away with her feet. "You're FREAKING me out! STOP IT!"

"FILIA." Lina inflated her nose and snarled at her.

"I SAID, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Val glanced at the address written on his hand, he looked up at the large house in front of him and snorted.

"He lives pretty good for a crappy job." Val muttered as he got off his bicycle, he parked it next to the front gate and locked it. Leaping over the gate, Val ignored the stupid signs that were set in the front yard. He stepped over the bear claw trap in the middle of the walkway and kicked the snarling black dog away. Val went to the front door and slammed his fist against the wood.

"HEY!" He continued hitting the door. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Nobody came to the door. He took a few steps back and looked up the front view of the house, he blinked when he heard soft noises coming from the back yard. Val climbed over the obvious traps and caught the edge of the ditch when the ground caved in, he picked himself out the hole and to the back yard. He walked over to the lonely shed and noticed the door was slightly ajar, the noises were coming from inside the shed. As he poked his head inside, he spotted the homeowner standing only in his black briefs in the middle of the shed, in front of a large white blank canvas. In his hand was a big jar of pickles and in the other, a jug of beer.

"Pickles... pickles... and MORE PICKLES!" He screamed as he laughed. Val sweat dropped, he was obviously drunk. Val entered the shed and walked to his side, they did not acknowledge each other.

"I see that you haven't been doing shit." Val finally spoke.

"I see that you have trespassed onto my property and I have every right to sue you." Xellos smiled wide. "What are you doing in my man cave?"

"This is a man cave?" Val looked around the shed. There was nothing inside, just the white canvas and Xellos. "There's nothing in here."

"Well that's because I built this yesterday using my neighbor's apple tree for wood and semen for glue." Xellos sat down heavily on the mat below his feet and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Lina and Zel have been repeatedly calling my phone all morning and leaving very offensive messages." Val sat next to him. "They want me to take you to the coliseum so I'm going to do it because Zel is letting me borrow his motorcycle for the rest of the month."

"How'd you get him to offer that?"

"Believe me." Val leaned forward. "It was NOT easy." Xellos raised an arm when Val grabbed his arm only to repel back. "WHAT THE FUCK- WHY ARE YOU FUCKING SLIMY?"

"I was bored last night so with the remaining semen-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT." Val interrupted loudly. "Look," He wiped the slime off his fingers on the mat under him. "Take a fucking shower so I can take you to the coliseum."

"But I'm not done with my art." Xellos pointed at the blank canvas. "I need to finish it."

"Then finish it."

"But I'm stuck." Xellos grabbed his last pickle from the jar and swirled it in his drink. "Nothing is inspiring me." Val watched as he took a bite of his pickle and drank his beer. L-Sama, Val sighed, so this is what being an adult is like. Thank the gods that he in high school.

"So you get drunk, eat pickles, make a shed with your own semen, and sit in the dark to INSPIRE you?"

"I didn't say I used my own semen."

"THAT. IS. SO..." Val cringed. "Where did you get- You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

"You shouldn't." Xellos shook his head. "Believe me, it's not easy watching homeless men jacking off into an empty pickle jar BUT if you're DRUNK, like I WAS, it's very entertaining. Quite relaxing-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION." Val grabbed Xellos by the ends of his hair and the blank painters canvas. He dragged Xellos out the shed and to the back door. Xellos willingly enjoyed the ride. Kicking the door down, he stormed into the messy house and tried to walk past the sex toys and dirty broken dishes on the hardwood floors.

"Come on, that's not even sanitary!" Val saw the said empty pickle jar on the kitchen counter, he got green when he saw remaining liquid inside. "Oh, L-Sama." Val groaned, he walked out the kitchen and into the bathroom, which was the only room that was clean. Still holding onto Xellos's waxy hair, he turned on the water and waited until it got freezing cold.

"This should HELP!" Val threw Xellos's grinning body into the tub, the freezing water spraying from the shower head splashed against Xellos's face. Xellos laid in the tub for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling while Val stood next to the tub with a raised eyebrow.

"It's cold." Xellos spoke softly. He lifted himself to his elbows to move his face from the water. "How's Filia?"

"She's pissed at you."

"When is she never?" Xellos looked to the side and sighed. "She's going to stay with that bastard, isn't she?"

"How would I know?" Val rolled his eyes. "That's her decision." The teen stared at Xellos with emotionless eyes, he snorted loudly grabbing Xellos's attention.

"Look, Filia doesn't want to be alone and the only person who is willing to be with her is Milgazia." He crossed his arms. "I'm her adopted son and I don't even want to be with her. She's annoying and a major bitch." Xellos and Val kept staring at each other. Val sighed and moved to the sink, he opened Xellos's bathroom cabinets and looked through his personal things.

"But she saved me from that horrible boarding house for orphans so... I'll work with what I got." Val found Xellos's shaver and looked it over. He kept silent until he shoved the shaver in his pocket.

"She just doesn't want to be alone." He continued to look around the cabinet. "She knows she's miserable with Milgazia and she knows the consequences if she does stay with him. But in the end, it's about whether being alone for the rest of her life or spent it with some guy who doesn't deserve her." Val shut the medicine cabinet and looked at Xellos.

"So what the fuck are you going to do? Get drunk again, make another shed using other men's semen, and lose Filia to the rat bastard who will treat her like shit or finish that stupid ass art project and come with me to the coliseum so I can get my motorcycle and you can get your woman?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Lina had her hands to her hips. "WHERE IS PRINCESS CRAZY?" She and Zelgadiss paced around the sidelines of the stage, they waited impatiently for Amelia to get Martina. As Filia tried to calm the two down, Gourry noticed Zangulas leaning against the wall, his eyes was shut and his head hung to the ground.

"You alright?" He walked over to his hat-wearing rival. Zangulas sighed and lifted his tired head.

"Do I LOOK alright? I spent my entire night, devoting myself to learn the drums." He grumbled with big bags under his eyes. "My ears are still ringing from Lina's screams and your stupidity. Who gives a crap about learning to read music?"

"But you weren't getting the beats and-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" Zangulas yelled. Gourry chuckled wearily with a sweat drop. It was obvious that he could not function without any decent sleep. Gourry suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I got just the thing!" He announced and ran off, leaving Zangulas to drift into sleepy world. Lina and Zelgadiss turned their heads when they heard the two Princesses running through the hallway towards them. They sweat dropped when Martina tripped and fell forward, hitting Amelia's body along the way and making her fall forward to her face.

"M-Martina-San." Amelia held her flatten face and pouted at the Princess.

"That is your fault for running so close to me." Martina lifted herself off the ground carefully and dusted the dirt from her designer clothes. Lina and Zelgadiss glanced at each other while Filia sweat dropped.

"Klutz." The two muttered softly while the two clumsy Princesses elegantly walked over to them.

"Sorry it took so long." Amelia tried to block her painful tears. "I found her in the private chambers, um, talking to her reflection-"

"Zoamelgustar-Sama." Martina corrected her and dramatically moved her curls away from her face. "Is it already my turn?"

"Get out there and read your stupid poem so I can kick you out the team." Lina grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to the stage.

"D-Don't touch me, Commoner!" She slapped Lina's hand away. "Now I need to take a shower and bleach my arm!"

"DO IT AFTER THE COMPETITION!" Lina screamed after her. "AND YOU BETTER WIN!"

"Oh, I'll win alright." Martina's eyes searched for Gourry, she grinned evilly when she spotted Gourry walking out of the locker rooms and towards Zangulas. "I'll win your heart."

"Here, Zangulas." Gourry knelt next to his friend. Zangulas looked up, he sweat dropped when Gourry shoved a clear glass jug into his face. "Drink this!"

"I am not drinking that-"

"But it's good for you." Gourry uncorked the drink and placed it under his nose, he cringed at the awful smell and chuckled wearily. "U-Um... it's... it's good for you."

"Right." Zangulas snorted.

"Oh, come on, Zangulas." Gourry held it out to him. Zangulas stared at the black liquid splashing in the jug and grew green. "It's an energy drink." He smiled when Zangulas finally grabbed the jug from his hand.

"Fine." Zangulas glared slightly at him. "I'll drink it." He then suddenly turned the jug upside down, the black liquid began splashing onto the ground. "I'll drink it in my nightmares."

"Ahhhh. What a waste." Gourry sighed. The two yelped when the ground that the liquid touched began to sizzle, they sprung to their feet when the cement caved it and made a hole through the ground. They sweat dropped to see the lower level of the stadium and looked at each other.

"What the hell was in that drink?"

"I-I don't know." Gourry looked over the clear jug and tilted his head. How was it that the liquid was able to stay in a glass jug when it went through cement? What was in that drink? And who was the person who gave him that drink in the first place? Gourry scratched the end of his chin, questions that boggle his mind.

* * *

Martina stood with the rest of the kids on stage, she smiled when the host called her name and bowed to her.

"Princess Martina of Zoana." He lifted his head. "It is such a pleasure to share the stage with the lovely and graceful Princess of Zoana."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to attend this lovely competition," Martina glanced past him and met eyes with Lina, she glared at her slightly with a smirk. "Even if it is with a bunch of ruthless, flat-chested, redheaded demons."

"That little-" Lina rolled her sleeves to her shoulders.

"Now, now." Filia patted Lina's back. "Kill her after the event." Lina snorted and kept her angry eyes at Martina.

"Now, Princess." The host gave Martina a spare microphone. "Please, enlighten us with your poetic genius."

"I will." Martina giggled. She placed the microphone to her lips and took a deep breath, she brought her eyes to Gourry and blushed shyly.

"This is called 'Love'."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lina groaned and slumped next to Filia. Great. The psychotic Princess wrote a love poem and let's guess who she's writing it too. Oh right, Lina rolled her eyes, to Gourry. Martina cleared her throat aloud and opened her mouth.

_My heart hurts but it feels good._

_Is this Obsession or Love? Or does it mean my heart is broken?_

_No, I don't think so._

_I believe something happened to it. I believe he did something to me._

_Love... Is it Love? Did he make me fall in love with him? Maybe..._

_But where is the proof?_

_Let me think..._

_I dream about him and could feel my smile growing wider._

_I dream how tight I will hug him and the kisses I will cover him with._

_I dream how quick I will whisper my feelings in his ears._

_I dream especially about his cool smile and his words filled with romance._

_I want to see him. I need to see him._

_I want to feel his hand entwined with mine._

_I want his strong arms wrapped around me and pressing me against him._

_I want his face near and his lips touching my lips._

_My heart tugs in sadness whenever he's not here with me but it fills constantly with a deeper feeling that I love._

_Love, I used that word again._

_Is it supposed to feel so comfortable?_

_Love._

_I understand now.  
_

_I understand why my heart beats louder and faster each time I hear his voice._

_I understand why my smile is wider each day I know him._

_I understand why my heart aches and why I still have that big silly smile._

_It's because-_

Martina paused suddenly, her eyes wide and bulging out of her sockets. Lina and her friends blinked a few times. Was she done?

"Is she done?" Lina asked around.

"It doesn't sound like she's done." Zelgadiss muttered, he looked next to him when he heard sniffling. Amelia was wiping her tears generously with her palms. "Amelia?"

"I-It's so beautiful." Amelia whimpered, she grabbed Zelgadiss and hugged him tightly. "Her poems are like lyrics from the heart."

"Uh huh." Lina snorted and spotted Filia gently wiping the edge of her eyes. "Filia, you too?"

"It was quite beautiful, Lina." Filia chuckled softly. Lina sweat dropped to see Gourry sobbing against Zelgadiss's shoulder.

"Why the heck are you crying, you idiot? Be a man and stiff an upper lip!" As Lina yelled at Gourry, Martina kept her eyes at the mysterious handsome man leaning against the wall near the team. He sighed to himself and tilted his hat upward, showing off his slanted eyes and dark skin.

"T-Tall," Martina gulped, large hearts developed around her head. "Dark," She took a nervous step towards him. "A-A-And HANDSOME!" She screeched and flung herself off the stage, Lina yelped when Martina shoved her out of the way and went to the tall, dark, and handsome man.

"Hmmmm?" Zangulas turned his attention to the young woman standing in front of him, her hands clasped together as she stared lovingly at him. He raised his eyebrow. "Hello?"

"Hi." She sighed deeply.

"What do you want?"

"I was... just staring." Martina blushed wildly, Zangulas stared at the woman for a few seconds. He began looking her up and down, analyzing her as he did. Skinny and long, he noted that she had some work done. He can tell she likes wearing only so little and tight clothes. Zangulas noticed her tight bottom and smirked. Not bad for a specimen. Zangulas chuckled softly. And he had to admit, it was due time to have sex again. Then he noticed his teammates shaking their heads, silently telling him that this was NOT a good idea. He glanced at Martina and stared at her innocent eyes. He smirked. What can a little lady do?

"What's your name?" Zangulas asked.

"Martina." Martina smiled, her eyes widen when Zangulas reached over and took her face in the palm of his hand.

"Martina." He whispered. "Are you sure it's not 'Beautiful'?" Martina swore her soul left her body as she collapsed into his arms and sighed in deep love. Zangulas raised his eyebrows, that was easy.

"Oh, there he goes." Lina sighed. "Ruining his life with another woman. AGAIN."

"Maybe this one will work out, Lina." Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"Hardly doubt it." Zelgadiss said next to them. The group turned when the host made a soft noise into the microphone.

"It looks like Princess of Zoana has left her place in the poetry competition in the middle of her poem." The host said as he watched Martina flirt with Zangulas, he looked up at the judges and saw them shaking their heads. "Since Royal High have not finished their segment, they will not be getting any points for this event and Dils will be receiving 100 points for their poem about drawers and buttons."

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAT?" Lina screeched. "SHE RECITED MOST OF HER STUPID POEM! WE HAD TO HAVE GOTTEN SOME POINTS FROM THAT!"

"Unfortunately, she did not FINISH the poem and so it does NOT count."

"OH, WHAT THE CRAP?" Zelgadiss threw his arms up.

"MARTINA!" Lina turned her evil red eyes at the giggling Princess, she was cuddling with Zangulas as she twirled her fingertips in the tips of Zangulas's long black curly hair. Lina stared at the two giggling and holding each other, she released a heavy sigh and pouted. Whatever. At least it's not Gourry she's coddling with.

* * *

Just a few minutes before going on stage, Zelgadiss stared at the sheet in front of him. He lifted his eyes at Lina, she was grinning wide in front of him.

"This is the perfect song to do it." She slapped the lyrics with the back of her hand.

"NO." Zelgadiss twitched. "I did not spend my entire night learning the bass guitar and have 5 seconds of sleep to do THIS SONG." He crumpled the sheet and threw it at the side, hitting Gourry's empty head.

"I THOUGHT OF THE PLAN, I PICK THE SONG!" Lina shouted. "WE'RE DOING THIS SONG!"

"NO." He then pointed to himself. "I am team captain, we're NOT doing this song!" He turned his head to the side. "Zangulas, you agree with me-"

"You're so cute and handsome and sexy, Zangy." Martina sat in Zangulas's lap as she kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. Zangulas gave off a goofy smile with a big blush.

"I am?"

"Yes!" She giggled and hugged him tightly. Zelgadiss sweat dropped and looked back at Lina.

"LOOK, WE'RE NOT DOING THIS SONG." As Lina and Zelgadiss continued to argue loudly with one another, Amelia and Gourry watched from the side. Amelia blinked when the host began to announce the music portion of the competition, musicians from the competing schools made their way to the stage.

"Uh oh." Amelia sweat dropped. "Um, Lina-San? Zelgadiss-San?" She tried to get both of their attention. They continued to scream at one another. "We're starting the music portion." But they shrugged her off. Amelia looked at Zangulas and Martina, they lips were locked. She sighed and looked up at the stage, then a smile developed on her face.

"Gourry-San." Gourry looked at her.

"What's up, Amelia?"

"A harmonica is an instrument, right?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmmmm." Gourry touched the end of his chin. "If I remember correctly, my music teacher said that if it involves making really good music, it's an instrument. And that chocolate is the cure to happiness. Chocolate and lots of cigarettes."

"RIGHT." Amelia nodded. "Well, I'm going to do MY part and go up to that stage and PLAY MY INSTRUMENT."

"Alright!" The blonde fool cheered. "I'll cheer you on!"

"Thank you, Gourry-San." She giggled and walked past her teammates. Gourry watched Amelia met with the host and announced that she would be playing her harmonica for the event, he simply nodded and pointed her to the gathered musicians on stage.

"OKAY, WHATEVER! I'LL CHANGE THE STUPID SONG!" Lina shredded the lyrics into pieces and threw it at Zelgadiss's face. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

"I AM OVERJOYED." He rolled his eyes. Lina stuck her tongue at him.

"I bet Amelia would've liked the song. Right, Amelia?" When she didn't get a response from her, Lina turned her head back. "I SAID, RIGHT, AME- Where's that BRAT?"

"Oh, she's on stage." Gourry replied.

"See, look what you did." Lina elbowed Zelgadiss in the ribs.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You probably offended her when you said you didn't like the song and SHE DID."

"You should think before you talk, Lina." Zelgadiss grumbled. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is ridiculous and full of bull shit."

"AND YOU SHOULD BACK OFF, PIN CUSHION, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE KINGDOM!" Zelgadiss opened his mouth to reply something nasty but he looked at Gourry instead.

"Wait." He tried to wrap his head around it. "Where is Amelia?"

"She's on stage." Gourry pointed. Lina and Zelgadiss spun their necks. And there was sweet little Amelia standing with the rest of the competitors on the large stage and in her hand was...

"A harmonica." Lina groaned, everyone else rushed over and joined the two. "She's actually going to play a harmonica."

"Maybe we can switch her out-"

"We can only do that once in a competition and you already DID that in the chess event." Zelgadiss glared at Zangulas, the biology teacher chuckled wearily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Maybe Amelia is REALLY good. Did any of you hear her play before?" Filia asked. Her teammates stared at her with blank expressions and she sweat dropped. "Well, we'll see if she's any good now, won't we?"

"Gourry, what were you THINKING? Just letting her go off on her own like that!" Lina shouted at her boyfriend, Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"She looked REALLY confident and I believe in her." Gourry smiled at everyone. "Don't you all believe in Amelia?" They stared at the smiling goof ball. Lina sighed and looked up at Amelia, it was obvious that she was nervous, both her hands were shaking as she carried her instrument. She watched the boy from Dils bumped his shoulder into Amelia, making her stumble backwards and fall to her butt.

"SORRY." The boy snickered with a nasty expression, he obviously did not know who his opponent was. Amelia pouted as he walked away, leaving her on the ground and not helping her.

"FUCKING BASTARD." Zelgadiss clenched his fist, he was about to march onto the floor when Lina stopped him.

"Forget him." She pulled him back to the group. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Amelia stared in amazement. She watched the woman from BoE play her violin beautifully in front of her, she was better than Gourry. Looking for any support from her team, Amelia turned her head to the sidelines. Nobody was there. Not even Gourry and he said he was going to cheer for her. Amelia frowned big, she hung her head low and stayed that way until it was her turn.

"Thank you!" Huraker bowed to her standing ovation. She walked past Amelia and smirked. "Good luck, Princess." Amelia smiled wearily and nodded.

"And representing Royal High School, our very own Princess of Saillune!" The host announced over the microphone. Amelia waved her arm to her roaring audience and took the microphone from the host; she placed it near her lips. Everyone in the coliseum got silent.

"Um," Amelia gulped. She nervously stared at the filled bleachers and glanced at the host. He was smiling and urging her to speak. "Um," She did many presentations before, why can't she do it now? Then suddenly, a loud twang from an electronic guitar reverberated from the speakers. Everyone closed their ears as another loud note echoed throughout the stage, Amelia swiftly turned around and gasped aloud.

"LINA-SAN!" Standing over the double speakers on the stage, Lina stood with an electronic guitar strapped around her body.

"You really thought we'll leave you alone?" She smirked and let out another loud note.

"We?" Amelia lifted her eyebrow and gasped when loud drumming came from the other end of the stage. She smiled big to see Zangulas behind a drum set.

"Amelia." She turned when Zelgadiss walked to her side.

"Zelgadiss-San." He had a bass guitar strapped to his side. "What are you-"

"We're doing the stupid song."

"But I thought..."

"Well," Zelgadiss looked down at the harmonica in her hand. "From all the songs we know of, Lina's choice is the only one with a harmonica part."

"You guys..." Amelia's eyes widen. Zelgadiss smirked.

"Introduce us." He stepped back and began to pick on the strings, starting a bouncy low melody. Zangulas joined in while Lina jumped off the speakers and landed next to Amelia.

"You know the words, right?"

"Of course!" She giggled. Lina nodded and slammed her hand through her strings. Amelia looked around the stage and lifted her arms to the air.

"Representing Private Royal High School," She and Lina pressed their backs together and winked at the roaring crowd. "TEAM PEACE, LOVE, AND JUSTICE!

"Team peace, love, and j-justice?" Gourry and Filia sweat dropped to the side, in their hands were banners of the school symbol. Standing next to them, Martina waved a banner with Zangulas's face on it, her eyes replaced with large hearts. Lina looked over her shoulder at Amelia.

"Team peace, love, and justice?" Her eyebrow twitched in anger. "I thought we agreed on the name 'Team Ultimate Inverse'."

"You don't have the microphone, Lina-San." Amelia giggled and bopped her head to the beat. The redhead smirked. The entire audience went on their feet when Lina's fingers danced against the guitar strings and shared the microphone with Amelia. As they sang loudly into the microphone together, Gourry was busy cheering alongside with Filia that he did not hear his phone buzzing in his pocket.

* * *

Val stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked past the heavy traffic; he was in the driver's seat of Xellos's purple corvette.

"Dammit." He grumbled to see a road block at the end of the road. "This is fucking great." Val sighed and looked to the back seat.

"Of all places." Xellos snickered. "I can't believe I found something inspiring right here in the backseat of my car!" He moved his brush against the canvas and happily hummed. Val sweat dropped.

"Can you please get into your clothes before you paint?" Xellos was still just in his black briefs. "The top of the car is off and everyone can see that you are half-naked."

"If I put my clothes on, paint will get all over it." Xellos splattered some paint. Val noticed people from other vehicles turn their heads to them and gasped at Xellos's naked figure, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why the fuck am I doing this?" He asked himself. Oh, right. Val remembered. He placed both hands back onto the steering wheel. There is a motorcycle waiting for him. "Alright." Val noticed the lane going the opposite direction was empty, he grabbed his seat belt and strapped it on.

"Seat belt, Namagomi."

"Hmmmm." Xellos drew a pink mustache on his own face. "Are you going to break the law, Val?"

"Yes." Val revved the car engine. He saw a large gap between the cars next to him and made a sudden sharp left turn. Xellos hugged his painting canvas while Val screeched into a separate road and dodged all the cars driving the opposite direction.

"Oh, bother." Xellos sighed when he heard police sirens, he looked behind him and saw 3 police cars racing after them. "Now they'll know that I owe parking tickets."

"I don't think that's the biggest issue here." Val glanced at his watch. "Dammit, we're going to be late."


	23. Chapter 22 A Long Awaiting Kiss

Chapter 22

Although the crowd loved their show and the judges thought the Princess of Saillune did a fantastic rift on the harmonica, they were awarded 75 points to the 100 they wanted.

"Damn." Lina looked at the scoreboard. They were 75 points behind from BoE, placing them in second with 250. She crossed her arms and gave out a heavy sigh, she jumped when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder from behind, catching her by surprise.

"Hey." Gourry gave her a tight squeeze and a soft kiss on the back of her ear. "You were great."

"I try." She leaned against his body and grinned. She turned her head to the side and spotted Filia walking towards them. She was dressed in a white ballroom dress with gold teardrop earrings, her hair were in big curls and placed elegantly against her face.

"H-How do I look?" Filia embarrassingly twirled for her teammates with a blush.

"You look beautiful, Filia-San!" Amelia took Filia's hands in hers and nodded.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Amelia giggled. She looked up when she spotted Phil yards away from them, greeting and shaking hands with other groups. "There's your partner! Let me go get him." And ran off. Filia took a deep breath and brushed her fingertips against her dress material. She was nervous. VERY nervous.

"Filia." Lina was suddenly standing next to her. "Stop getting so down, that's not like you."

"I-I know but," She bit her lower lip. "What if I mess up and we don't get any points? A-And because of me, we'll lose the competition and the 10 million and Amelia and-"

"Don't say that." Lina snapped at her making her blink. She shoved her pointer finger at Filia's face. "Look. We're going to lose if you keep thinking that way. Do you really think I'm letting you go out there because I don't believe in you? Of course not!" The redhead scoffed.

"L-Lina." Lina smirked and placed her hand on her shoulder, she grasped her shoulder gently and gave her a secure shake.

"You got this." Lina whispered. Filia stared at Lina's confident smile, she eventually smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Lina turned when Zelgadiss let out a loud grunt behind her.

"Thanks for doing my job as team leader. It looks as if you guys don't need me." He grumbled softly. The redhead looked at Zelgadiss by the corner of her eyes and chuckled.

"So, does that mean you are giving up your position?" Zelgadiss just rolled his eyes at her and looked when Amelia and Phil walked to the group.

"Why, Filia!" Phil said aloud. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Phil." She giggled with a bright blush. "And you look very handsome." He had on his usual white suit and shoes but had replaced his gold cuff links for diamonds, and his facial hair was nicely trimmed.

"Thank you, thank you." Phil chuckled, he wrapped his large arm around Amelia's shoulders and pulled her against him, Zelgadiss drew an eyebrow. Why the hell is this man getting so close to his Princess?

"I just wanted to say," He hung his head slightly; Amelia gasped and rest her tiny hand against his chest. Phil smiled wearily at her. "I'm just so happy that you all want to help.. And I am so glad that Amelia has such great friends. I just wish... I can do more." He bent his head and kissed Amelia on the forehead. Lina and Gourry immediately turned their heads to Zelgadiss, they sweat dropped to see a murderous aura hovering around his body.

"Don't worry, I got him." Zangulas held Zelgadiss by the back of his shirt.

"Oh," Amelia frowned to see tears developing in Phil's eyes and wrapped her arms around his thick neck, Zelgadiss tried to find anything nearby that he could throw. "Oh, Daddy... It's alright."

"DADDY?" Everybody took a step back except for Martina, she raised her eyebrows at their shocked expressions.

"DUH." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Who else would it be?"

"Daughter." Phil hugged Amelia, he rubbed his giant head with Amelia's tiny face as large waterfall tears flowed down. "My precious young daughter." Lina glanced between the two. They had no facial similarities, no physical resemblance, certainly their personalities are somewhat of the same strange level but still! They were father and daughter?

"Pushed into an arranged marriage and made as a cow, WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?" He lifted his hands in the air and shook angrily. "And as your father, I CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU! IT'S INJUSTICE AT IT'S WORST! I DESERVE TO BE ON THE TIP OF THE SWORD!" He grabbed the sword at his hip and plunged it toward his stomach.

"YO!" Lina and Zangulas lunged forward, stopping the blade from stabbing into him. "I NEED YOU TO BE IN ONE PIECE, YOU EGG-HEAD!"

"Daddy, it's okay." Amelia quickly said. Phil blinked, he had Lina and Zangulas dangling in the air, hanging by his biceps. "We will win, Daddy." The father and daughter stared at each other intensely. The two yelped when Phil flung them off his arms and gathered his little daughter in his arms.

"DAUGHTER!"

"DADDY!" Amelia and Phil hugged each other tightly and rubbed their faces together, wavy tears still flowing from Phil's eyes.

"Geez." Lina shoved Zangulas's leg off her stomach and sat up. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Zel?" Gourry finally noticed Zelgadiss. He was flipping through a handheld Saillune family history book that he always carried in his pocket (AN: What a nerd) and stopped when he came about a picture. In the photo, the Crown Prince stood valiantly with his wife sitting in a chair next to him, standing between the two proud parents was the first Crown Princess and sleeping in the Crown Prince's arms was the last Crown Princess, still a baby. Zelgadiss's hands shook, he lifted his eyes to the large giant man in front of him and looked back at the photo. He was he. He was Crown Prince Philionel el di Saillune. The next heir of the Kingdom. How could he have missed this? HE HAS A PhD IS SAILLUNE HISTORY! All those restless nights, studying like a maniac, down the fucking drain- OH SHIT. Zelgadiss suddenly gasped. All those times. All those motherfucking times. He dropped the book loudly, Phil and Amelia looked up and watched Zelgadiss stagger away from them, shaking his head and staring at Phil with wide eyes.

"A-All those times," He pointed at him. Phil blinked a few times and pointed to himself.

"Um, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia got out of her father's arms and went to his side. "Are you alright?"

"HE... HE..." Zelgadiss could remember the multiple times running out of Amelia's room half-naked and telling Phil to make a diversion. All those times getting caught in the garden while making out with his daughter. And walking around the palace grounds with him, talking about everything from his relationship with Amelia and to their future together. And, Zelgadiss cringed, he even showed him the ring.

"Oh, fucking A." He whispered before hitting the floor.

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia knelt to his fallen figure, she lifted his head and pushed his heavy bangs away from his eyes, making him open his eyes slightly.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss breathed heavily. "I had the weirdest dream. That Phil was your father."

"Um, he is." She sweat dropped. Zelgadiss's mouth dropped. He gasped loudly when Phil suddenly looked over Amelia's shoulder and smiled at him.

"How you doing, son?" He asked. Zelgadiss's entire body winced at the last word and his eyes drew back.

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia yelped when he fainted again.

"Nice choice of words, Phil." Filia chuckled weakly. Amelia shook Zelgadiss gently but with no luck, he did not wake up.

"Maybe I should have told him earlier." She sighed and placed his head on top her lap, allowing him to cuddle against her.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK." Lina snorted. "Even I'm having a hard time computing this info into my head." She glanced at Phil and shuddered. Thank L-Sama Amelia did not look like him.

"They're calling for you guys." Zangulas heard the host calling for Royal High School.

"Alright!" Lina pushed the giant and Filia to the stage. "GO OUT THERE AND KILL THE CROWD!"

"O-Okay." Filia nervously stepped to Phil's side, she looked up when Phil drew his large hand to her view.

"My lady?" He smiled. Filia smirked and slipped her hand in his, she let him lead her out to the open floor. Just as they entered the stage, the entire coliseum stood up to their feet.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The host gasped aloud. "IT'S CROWN PRINCE PHILIONEL EL DI SAILLUNE! AND HE WILL BE DANCING WITH ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL'S FILIA UL COPT!" Phil and Filia walked to the middle of the open ballroom floor and bowed to their standing ovation. "WHY, NOBODY HAS SEEN THE CROWN PRINCE DANCE SINCE THE DAY OF HIS LATE WIFE'S FINAL BIRTHDAY, 15 YEARS AGO! THIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS A RARE SIGHT!" The host continued to scream into his microphone. He quickly stepped back as the two went into position, he gawked when live musicians rushed onto the floor.

"AND THE ROYAL MUSICIANS TO ACCOMPANY THEIR EXCLUSIVE DANCE! WHAT A SIGHT TO SEE!" Phil lifted his hand to the air, the entire coliseum instantly got silent, the musicians placed their bows to their instruments. Filia gulped, she nervously looked between them and stared at their feet.

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." Phil smiled. "You are a terrific dancer." Filia bit her lower lip, she took a deep breath and looked up at Phil. "Ready?" Filia simply nodded. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats as the music started, Lina and her team watched with intensity as Filia and Phil began to waltz on the stage.

"Oh." Filia gasped when she stepped on Phil's foot. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Phil chuckled. Filia frowned large, she suddenly stopped moving making the entire dance fall out of place.

"What the hell is she doing?" Zelgadiss growled. Lina turned her head to Zelgadiss.

"When the hell did you wake up?"

"Just now- WHAT IS SHE DOING?" He glared at frozen Filia. Filia gulped, her entire body shook in nervousness. She can't do it, after all! Phil tried to get her to move and cheer her up but Filia just tuned him out and took a few steps away from him. The music was still playing but eventually the musicians stopped. She can't do it. She just can't. She won't be able to win back the points. They're going to lose because of her! She can't! She can't! She can't!

"Filia!" Someone called from the sidelines; she lifted her eyes. There was Val, he was breathing heavily and splattered with specks of paints over his face and clothes.

"V-Val…" Filia couldn't stop shaking. Val gulped, they stared at each other intently. He suddenly lifted his arm and jiggled the motorcycle keys in his hand.

"I'M LEAVING!" He announced and ran off.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID TO CHEER YOUR MOM UP! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE ASS!" Lina screamed after him. But it wasn't him that Filia was staring at. There he was, standing apart from the group. Xellos stuffed his hands in his pockets, his tie hung loosely around his neck. He kept his purple eyes on her.

"Xellos." She gulped. Xellos suddenly smirked and nodded his head to her.

"Are you really going to quit now?" He chuckled. Filia stared at him, she took a secure breath of air and ultimately, a smile appeared on her face. Gathering all her confidence and fronting a big smile, Filia returned to Phil and nodded to him.

"I'm ready now."

"That's more like it." Phil chuckled and snapped his fingers, the musicians quickly returned to their instruments and continued playing. Once they finished, Phil and Filia held each other's hand and bowed to the standing ovation. Filia allowed Phil to take her off the stage and walk over to their team.

"Oh my- That was so good, Filia!" Martina gushed aloud next to Zangulas. Filia giggled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You were so beautiful and incredible, Filia-San!"

"A-Amelia, that's so embarrassing." She laughed with a big blush, she embarrassingly waved her hand at Amelia.

"Good job." Zelgadiss muttered and pushed Amelia away, cautiously walking to her father. Lina smirked, she went to her side and grabbed Filia by her shoulder.

"See, what I told you? You did great."

"Yeah, Filia!" Gourry nodded. "And you looked really pretty."

"Thank you, Lina. Thank you, Gourry." Filia smiled back, Lina and Gourry blinked when she rushed past them and ran to where she had saw Xellos. They ran after her.

"What, uh, are you looking for, Filia?" Gourry asked when Filia searched around the area.

"Um, well," Filia pouted slightly. Where is he? Xellos smirked, he watched Filia from yards away. He did not acknowledge Huraker and Riksfalto's presence behind him.

"Look what dropped out of thin air." Riksfalto grinned evilly, she crossed her arms and looked him over. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by." Xellos said softly, he kept his eyes on Filia as she continued to search for him.

"You never just 'drop' by." Riksfalto snorted, she walked around and stood in front of him, blocking his view. "What are you up too, street rat?"

"It's funny that you call me a street rat when you were discarded by your whore mother in a junkyard."

"What did you say?" The strong woman grabbed Xellos by his jacket and lifted him up to her face.

"Riksfalto." Huraker called her. Riksfalto froze from her voice and looked at the small woman with long hair. "You do remember what she said, don't you?" Her voice was stern and strong. The built woman glared at her slightly and finally dropped Xellos back to his feet.

"Pussy." Riksfalto snorted a wad of spit at the ground and walked past Xellos, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Not even worth my time." Huraker sighed, she went to Xellos's side and smiled.

"Riksfalto-Chan needs to keep working on her manners."

"It is alright." Xellos fixed his suit and met with Huraker's eyes. "So, is she here?"

"She doesn't wish to talk or see you." Huraker giggled.

"I don't want to see her too but I need to talk to her." Xellos tucked his hands into his pockets. He sighed softly when Huraker didn't move. "I guess you can relay the message to her. It's a proposition."

"A proposition?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"A VERY interesting proposition." Xellos bent his head and cupped a hand around his mouth, his lips near Huraker's ear. As he whispered into her ear, Huraker's smile slowly widen by the second. She chuckled softly and looked at him carefully.

"You really believe she would agree to that?"

"Of course, she would. Mazokus are greedy." He lifted his purple eyes past Huraker and found the said sneaky Mazoku standing in the dark, her aquamarine eyes glaring deathly at him. He nodded towards her and left Huraker's side.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Zelgadiss brought his arms in the air and grabbed everyone's attention. "I just gave an irresponsible kid MY KEYS to MY MOTORCYCLE for bringing an IDIOTIC BASTARD here ONLY to have that BASTARD GO MISSING THE MOMENT HE ARRIVED?" He emphasized.

"Looks like it." Gourry nodded, Zelgadiss let out a loud groan and hung his head low. Hopefully, insurance will cover any damages.

"Alright." Lina clapped her hands loudly. "We have a few minutes until the event starts, so Gourry and I will look outside for the bastard. Zel, you and Amelia look in the locker rooms, maybe he's sketching naked boys again. And Filia, you stay here, in case he does come back on his own." As everyone disbanded, Filia sighed aloud and leaned against the wall.

"Xellos." Filia pouted. "Where did you go?" As she waited against the wall, a competitor from Dils walked past her, pushing a life size marble statue in a crate. Filia sweat dropped, kids in this competition are relentless.

"Filia." Filia quickly turned her head to the side. Expecting to see someone else, she smiled wearily when Milgazia walked over, he presented a bouquet of red roses. "You were great."

"Thank you." She took the flowers with a slight blush. She was always a sucker for flowers. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with work today." Filia's entire attention was on the tender red petals. Milgazia took a cigarette from his front suit pocket and put it to his lips.

"I called off to be with you."

"Oh," She turned her head to the side with embarrassment. "That's unlike you."

"Yeah, whatever." He snorted as he lit the cigarette. As Filia touched the roses gently with her fingertips, Milgazia saw Xellos coming around the corner. He smirked. Milgazia removed the cigarette from his mouth and threw the burning cigarette just inches from Xellos's shoes, grabbing his attention.

"Filia." Filia lifted her eyes, she opened her mouth to answer him but Milgazia quickly covered it with his lips. Shocked by his sudden act, she dropped the red roses to the floor. Milgazia pulled his hand around and laid it on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Filia kept her arms at her side. What the hell is he doing? This isn't like him. When Milgazia finally released her, Filia pouted slightly, her hands went instantly to her hips.

"What the hell was that, Milgazia?" She asked aloud. "This is not like you. You hate showing affection in public-"

"Filia." Milgazia made sure she didn't leave her eyes away from his face. Filia raised her eyebrows when he bent his head down, his forehead bumped into hers.

"I love you." He suddenly said. Filia's eyes widen, she stared at him with shock.

"What..." Her voice died.

"I said," He smiled. "I love you, Filia." Filia's jaw dropped slightly, she let out a soft noise from the back of her throat.

"I-I," Filia stammered, she looked between them and gulped. "I-I..."

"Shhhh." The tall man pressed a slender finger against her lips, stopping her from talking. "I'll wait." Filia kept her eyes on him, he reached down and touched her long slender face. "I'll see you later?"

"M-MmHmm." Filia nodded childishly and with a big blush. Milgazia moved his eyes past her face and smirked. Giving her another soft kiss on the lips, he quickly left her side. Filia placed her hand over her fast beating heart. What the hell? She gulped. Did he really love her? And if he did, that was so sudden! That's unlike him, at all! Filia spotted her bouquet of roses on the floor and bent her knees to pick it up, she reached down to grab it but it was already being taken off the ground.

"Dropped this?" Xellos held it out for her. Filia stared at his friendly smile and smirked.

"Thank you." She took the roses and stood up with him, he had his covered painting tucked under his arm. "Where did you go? We were looking all over for you."

"That's funny." He chuckled. "I thought you were getting kisses from your boyfriend." They stood next to each other, silent now. She pulled her nervous eyes to the lovely flowers in her arms.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough." Xellos walked past her, his shoulder gently bumped into hers. He stopped just a few inches behind her. "Why didn't you say it back?" He asked aloud. Filia searched her beautiful flowers for an answer. She finally let out a shattering breath of air.

"He's," She kept her back facing Xellos. "He's not the man I wanted to hear it from." She said suddenly, Xellos flinched at her words. He slightly looked over his shoulder and stared at the back of her head. Filia gulped and turned her body around, she saw him looking at her intently.

"Xellos." She began. Xellos's eyes widen. "Xellos, I-"

"ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL, PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAGE OR YOU WILL RECEIVE NO POINTS FOR THIS PORTION OF THE COMPETITION!" The host screamed from the stage. Filia sighed aloud. She turned her face away and moved her eyes to the floor.

"You should go."

"I should." He muttered. Filia nodded, she kept her eyes from him. Xellos opened his mouth but-

"FINAL CALL FOR ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL!" The irritating host shouted. He took one final look at Filia's beautiful surface and smiled.

"I bet the man you're thinking about feels the same way." He whispered. Filia's eyes grew large, she quickly looked up at him but he was already walking towards the host, apologizing loudly for being tardy. He rushed in front of the three judges and set his covered piece of artwork on the stand.

"Last group to present, Royal High School." The host said into the microphone, he went to Xellos's side. "Xellos Metallium, please present your masterpiece."

"Of course." Xellos grabbed the ends of the tarp. He looked at their faces and snickered. "Now, feast your eyes, ON THIS!" He swiftly removed the sheet and revealed his painting.

* * *

"YOU. JACKASS." Lina snarled at Xellos, she had her hands wrapped around his throat. Xellos chuckled nervously.

"But Lina-Chan, I thought it was-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She continued to choke him. Behind her, Zelgadiss got ready for his turn and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"A blob of purple and a blob of yellow in the middle of a white canvas is NOT A MASTERPIECE." He pushed Lina to the side and grabbed Xellos's collar. "Because of your IDIOCY, we're in SECOND PLACE!"

"Now, now, Zelly-Poo-Poo, after this event, it doesn't matter how much points we have." Xellos smiled. "The tennis match is reserved for the 4 leading teams-"

"SHUT UP!" Zelgadiss and Lina began to stomp him into the ground. Amelia and Gourry stood in front of the painting, their heads tilted to the side.

"I... I don't understand." Amelia stared at the yellow blotchy blob on the left and glanced to the purple sloppy blob on the right. What is the significant of these blobs? What does it all mean? What is he TRYING to portray? Amelia grabbed the sides of her hair. She was getting a headache.

"Hmmmm." Gourry rubbed the end of his chin, Amelia noticed his intent expression.

"Gourry-San?"

"I think," He pointed to the yellow blob. "That's supposed to be yellow." Then he pointed to the other blob. "And that's supposed to be purple." Amelia sweat dropped.

"G-Good job, Gourry-San." She looked to the woman who was also standing with them. "What do you think, Filia-San?" Filia's entire being shook wildly the longer she stared. So it's true. She gripped the roses in her hand. He does care for her that way. Filia slightly turn her face away but looked back at the painting, she could feel building wetness in her eyes.

"I..." Filia opened her mouth finally. "I think..." Her voice shook. What now? She had to choose. Should she go to the man who will give her anything she ever wanted, all the love she needed, and never leave her? Or, Filia shut her eyes to prevent the tears to fall, follow her heart and go to the man who loves her but would leave at a moments notice? I don't know, Filia touched her throbbing forehead, she doesn't know what to do.

"Filia-San?" Amelia saw her hunch forward. "Are you alright?"

"I-I need some air." She said softly. Amelia blinked when Filia shoved the bouquet of roses to her, she turned away from the painting and rushed out the coliseum.

"O-Oh, wait!" Amelia yelped. "Filia-San!" Amelia called out but it was too late, Filia had run out of her reach and into the heavy rainstorm outside, leaving everyone dumbstruck while Xellos just hung his head low.

* * *

Lina sighed in relief. She walked to the tall tree near the parking lot, her umbrella shielding her from the rain. She walked around the tree trunk and sat down heavily against it, she set her umbrella next to her and looked out into the parking lot.

"So." She cleared her throat. "You okay?"

"No." Filia sat next to her, her clothes were completely drenched and her wet hair sticking to her face. She hugged her knees against her chest, her face buried into the dress skirt. Lina nodded, she kept quiet. The rain continued to fall rapidly, the tree prevented the water from falling on top of them. Filia slowly removed her face, she looked at Lina and gulped.

"Why did you choose love over friendship?" She suddenly asked. Lina kept her eyes on the rain, she sighed loudly and crossed her arms behind her head.

"I didn't want to be a 'best friend' anymore." Lina muttered. "I wanted to be something more… special."

"But with Gourry?" Filia questioned. "You two were best friends since high school. How can you just be friends one day and then all of a sudden, want to be more than friends?" She stared at the redhead. Lina smirked.

"I asked Gourry a question the night we got together. We were walking home and I asked him when he knew he was in love with me. He said he fell in love the moment he saw me. He said it was 'love at first sight'." Lina giggled with a soft blush over her nose.

"So, to answer your question," She paused and turned her head to Filia, she met her golden eyes. "We weren't friends to begin with. We were already in love." Lina grinned. "We just called ourselves best friends to fool everyone else." She winked. After a few moments of looking at one another, Lina frowned when Filia looked away. She lifted her hand and grasped her shoulder.

"Look, I don't care who you pick." She said aloud, making Filia flinch. "The idiot Namagomi or that rat bastard." Then, Lina shook her gently, making Filia look at her.

"But, Filia." She stared deep into Filia's eyes. "You deserve to be with someone who will treat you like how you want to be treated. You deserve to be in love."

"Lina."

"You deserve to be happy like the rest of us." Filia stared at Lina's growing smile and nodded. The rain was still pouring. As they hugged, a gold vehicle drove up near the tree, Lina watched the passenger seat's window rolled down and glared to see Milgazia leaning over the seat and looking at them.

"Filia." He called her loudly. Filia hung her head slightly. "Hurry up. I've got dinner reservations." She sighed and turned her face to him.

"In a minute." She cheerfully said. Milgazia snorted loudly and sat back in his seat. Lina smirked as Filia stood up from the dirt and squeeze the rainwater from her dress.

"So, it's him then?" She asked. Filia paused. She looked at Lina and smiled.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Depends." Lina's eyes squinted. "Does it involve money?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Sitting at the end of the buffet table, Xellos sighed loudly as everyone around the table ate nosily.

"This day wouldn't have ended like this if you had drawn something else, Boss." Zangulas said from the other end of the table, Martina agreed next to him and poured more alcohol in his glass cup. Xellos sighed and turned his head to where Lina and Gourry sat, they were cramming raw fish in their mouths and ordering more than usual.

"HURRY UP!" Lina snapped at the waiter. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ONE EMPTY PLATE ON THIS TABLE!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The waiter ran out of the room.

"AND I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!" Amelia called with a bright red face, Zelgadiss held her down as she waved her arms in the air. He sweat dropped when the young Princess began barking at Martina and pointed at her. "YOU BOOGER FACE!"

"Amelia, that is not nice." Zelgadiss grabbed the chopsticks in her hand just before she threw it. How could just one sip of alcohol make her THIS drunk?

"Zelgadiss-San, Zelgadiss-Chan, Zelnapi-Pan, Zelralli-Raw, Z-Zerri..." Amelia said his name in a drunken slur, she reached up and repeatedly tapped his bottom lip with her finger. Zelgadiss sighed. He took her hand and pulled her against him, he kept his arm securely around her waist.

"You're drunk."

"I am n-not, Z-Zerri." Amelia leaned her entire weight on his side and hugged him; she placed her pouty face against his chest. "I'm just... just..." She suddenly stopped. Zelgadiss smirked when Amelia looked up at him with her innocent indigo eyes. Although her behavior had changed, she still looked incredibly cute drunk. "Zerri?"

"Hmmm?" Zelgadiss gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and took his glass of beer. Amelia moved her mouth to his ear and began to whisper softly. As the beer ran through his lips and down his throat, Zelgadiss's face slowly glow bright red from Amelia's soft seductive voice.

"Fuck. Me." She growled causing him to spit his beer at the middle of the table, on top of the large snow crab that Lina had her eye on. He choked while Amelia kissed his ear and nibbled the end of his lobe. Zelgadiss coughed loudly, he slammed his fist against his chest as Amelia hugged him tightly, purposely rubbing her breasts against his body.

"WE'RE GOING HOME, PRINCESS." Zelgadiss said loudly when he finally caught his breath. Amelia celebrated, she quickly gathered her things and waited for him by the door. She jumped on Zelgadiss's back just when they left the private room and he piggy-back her all the way to the car. Xellos sighed, he leaned his face on his open palm.

"Even Zelly-Poo is going to get laid tonight." He muttered loudly, he grabbed his chopsticks and plopped a sushi into his mouth. "What do I get? Nothing but an empty wallet."

"IF you HAD your wallet." Lina suddenly remarked. Xellos paused, he reached into his pants pocket.

"Uh oh." He looked into his jacket pockets and took off his left dress shoe, he checked under the sole and smiled suddenly. "Well, this day CANNOT get any BETTER!" He laughed aloud and threw his shoe over his shoulder. Lina kept her eyes on him as he threw his hands in the air and exhaustedly groaned.

"I watched homeless faggots jerking off into my pickle jar, which I bathed myself in. I build a shed using my neighbor's apple tree branches, which he will sue me for. I drew a STUPID painting and SHE CHOOSES THE RAT BASTARD!" Xellos finally let it all out. Everybody around the table remained silent; they stared at the exploding man with wide eyes. He slammed his tight fists against the table, making the plates jumped.

"And now, I lost the most valuable thing I have." Xellos hunched forward and hit his forehead on the edge of his plate. "Fuck." He growled and hit his head against the plate again.

"W-Wow." Lina blinked a few times. "You bathed in... semen?"

"I'm not proud of myself." He whispered coldly. Lina sweat dropped, you can say that again.

"Well." She reached into her pocket. "Then I supposed I should give this back to you." Xellos lifted his head, he gasped to see his old torn wallet in Lina's hand. She gave him a careful look with a smile.

"Next time, don't leave your shit behind." She tossed the wallet and he caught it. Xellos smirked and opened it quickly. "I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR MONEY."

"I don't carry any cash." He muttered. His eyes widen to see the hidden compartment of his wallet torn open. He breathed easy to see the secret note still inside but noticed that it was tampered with. Lina smirked when he took the note out, she looked at Gourry and chuckled with him.

"Open up, Gourry." Lina held out a piece of raw fish to him. Gourry accepted her offering and fed her a piece of his soft shell crab. Xellos opened the note under the table, between his legs. He stared at the new written message underneath the old one that little Fi-Chan wrote when she was leaving the orphanage. He gave out a genuine smile and chuckled softly. He folded the note gently and tucked it back into his wallet.

* * *

"Hello?" Filia whispered nervously, she left her couch and walked out of her home. She didn't want Val to hear.

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside." She stood in her front porch with the phone to her ear.

"Be specific."

"I am being specific. A-And why do you want to know?"

"Because." Filia looked up when she heard her front gate opening. Her eyes widen to see Xellos walking into her front yard, he closed the gate behind him and looked at her. "Because I want to say something." He said over the phone. The phone in her hand dropped to her porch, she gulped and stared at him. Xellos calmly turned his phone off and walked slowly through the front yard, Filia kept her stance on her front porch. He stopped just at the front of the steps and stared at her shocked expression.

"What?" He smiled.

"N-Nothing." Filia quickly turned her face away. "I-I just... Um... didn't expect you."

"I'm full of surprises." Xellos chuckled softly, Filia nodded. The two kept silent. Finally, Filia nervously lifted her eyes at him but glanced away to see his eyes intently on hers.

"Um," She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. "Y-You wanted to say something?"

"Yes." Xellos finally removed his eyes from her. He nodded slowly and stared at his dress shoes, his hands tucked into his pants pocket. They continued to be silent. Filia gulped, she opened her mouth but Xellos looked up at her with stern amethyst orbs, stopping her in her tracks.

"You mean it?" He suddenly asked. Filia stared at his serious statue. She swallowed her last amount of courage.

"What did the painting mean?" She asked him. They stared at each other's eyes. Xellos suddenly smirked, he took a big step over the first step of the staircase.

"It means whatever you think it means." He got on the second step. "But if you think it has something to do with you." He got on the third step. Just one more step left. "You're right." He stepped over the fourth step and stood in front of her, Filia took a quick breath of air.

"It's my feelings for you." Oh, L-Sama, Filia could feel her entire face getting hot. Xellos continued to walk towards her. Filia didn't realize she was backing away until her back touched the door, she gulped and watched him get closer.

"Xellos." Xellos carefully looked at her nervous face and smirked.

"I told you what the painting means." He stopped just before his body touched hers. "Now, you tell me if you mean what you wrote."

"T-That's not fair!" Filia whined, a large blush appeared over her nose.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"T-That's not what I meant!" She pouted and turned her head away, she glared slightly to the side. "I... I don't need to tell you if I mean it or not. I wrote it down FOR you so the answer must be OBVIOUS." She argued. Xellos stared at her nervous and embarrassed face. He unexpectedly gave out a soft chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Why, Fi-Chan, I never saw this side of you since our childhood days." He grinned big, Filia looked at him with shocked eyes. Why was he laughing? IS HE LAUGHING AT HER?

"Are you making fun of me?" Filia growled. Xellos snickered and shook his head.

"Of course not." He stopped and gave her a sly smile. "I'll never make fun of my Fi-Chan." Filia's full face burned red. "I just forgot how adorable you get when you're shy."

"N-Namagomi," Filia pouted lightly. "I-I'm not adorable."

"You're right." He nodded. "You're gorgeous."

"Stop it, you're REALLY embarrassing me." Filia snarled, her face gotten bright red like a tomato. Xellos smiled wide, he just found another form of entertainment. But he better abide to her wishes this time, he doesn't want to mess everything he worked for.

"Filia." Xellos got serious. They stared at each other in silence. "Are you going to say it?" He suddenly asked, Filia's face glowed red again.

"You're supposed to say it."

"But I want to hear you say it." Xellos told her. Filia let out a loud growl and shook her head.

"NO, NO, NO! It is customary that the MALE says it FIRST!"

"Hmmmm." He touched the end of his chin. "But isn't it-"

"NO, NO, NO! YOU SAY IT FIRST!"

"But Fi-"

"SAY IT FIRST!" She screamed. They continued to go back and forth, until finally, Val could not take it. He rushed to the front door and swung it open, the two adults stopped and looked at him.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO SAYS IT BUT JUST FUCKING SAY IT SO I CAN PLAY MY GAME IN FUCKING PEACE!" And he slammed the door. Filia sighed heavily, this was getting ridiculous, she might as well just say it.

"Fi-Chan." Xellos whispered her name, Filia turned her head to him. Her eyes widen when he pressed his lips against hers. She froze at the sudden contact but slowly, she eventually kissed him back. When they finally broke apart, Xellos had Filia pressed against the door and they were both panting for air.

"X-Xellos," Filia looked into his eyes. "I-I... I-I-" But his lips interrupted her. They kissed long and hard. The weight on their shoulders, the knot in their belly, the heaviness in their heart dissipated from the long awaited kiss.

* * *

"Lina," Gourry sweat dropped. He walked just a few feet behind from the growling Bandit Killer and closed the gap between them. He nervously reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"THAT NAMAGOMI." Lina snarled and snapped at Gourry's arms, he quickly pulled away. "IS DEAD." Yup, you guessed it. Xellos left without paying the bill.


	24. Chapter 23 Rivals meet again

Chapter 23

Lina glared, she gritted her sharp angry teeth as he stepped out of his car. That man. No. He's not a man. Lina's red evil eyes glint in murder. He is the scumbag that the devil spit out of hell. If not for Gourry, holding her back by her shoulders, HE WOULD BE DEAD THE MOMENT HE PULLED INTO THE PARKING LOT.

"Lina." Gourry chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body.

"That scumbag deserves to be pummeled into the ground and repeatedly stomped on the balls." Lina growled softly. Gourry sweat dropped, he struggled to keep his arms around her. Xellos watched from afar as Lina managed to slip out of Gourry's grip and charge towards him but Zelgadiss quickly stuck his foot out, causing Lina to fall on the pavement, right on her face. She growled as she picked herself up.

"Zel... ga... diss..." She snarled loudly, foam dripping from the edges of her mouth.

"L-Lina!" Gourry caught her in his grasp and tried to calm her down while Zelgadiss calmly lit his 5th cigarette of the day. Filia lifted her eyebrow; she stepped out of the passenger seat and spotted Lina's fuming black murderous aura developed around her tiny body.

"Lina looks very angry this morning." She watched the redhead turn her angry sights at her and Xellos, foam falling from her mouth. "And why is she glaring at us?"

"Not us, Fi-Chan. Just me." Xellos smiled innocently. Filia gave him a careful look and crossed her arms.

"What did you do, this time, Namagomi?"

"I, may have, perhaps, accidentally, forgot to pay the rather LARGE restaurant bill last night." He snickered. Filia sighed heavily, a slight sweat drop formed on her brow.

"You are dead."

"It's not my fault." He widened one purple eye and gave her a sneaky smile. "I would've came back to the restaurant and paid the bill if my girlfriend did not stop me from leaving."

"You were free to leave anytime you wanted, Namagomi." Filia stuck her nose at him, a slight pout on her face. "And we're not a couple, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Xellos chuckled softly. "You didn't say that you love me, yet."

"NO." She glared at him. "YOU didn't say that YOU love ME, yet." And jabbed his chest with her index finger. Filia blinked when he caught her hand and pulled her against him, her entire face burned red as Xellos pressed his body on hers. His piercing purple eyes stared into hers.

"Filia." He whispered her name.

"Y-Yes?" She gasped out. Xellos bent his head slightly and stopped just inches before laying his lips on hers. Was he, Filia's eyes widen, was he going to say it?

"I..." He began. Filia nodded, her eyes twinkling and large. "I..."

"Oh, Xellos." She took a big breath and paused. Her entire face turned green as a disgusting stench crawled into her nostrils and filled her. "W-WHAT IS THAT SMELL?"

"I just farted." Xellos returned to his goofy self and smiled wide.

"YOU COULDN'T HOLD IT?" She pulled apart from him and fanned the unpleasant smell away from her.

"Holding gases inside of the body will only create unnecessary problems in the future." He mentioned. Free from the stink, Filia exhaled softly, her head hung forward and her shoulders lowered.

"Why do I feel like my heart just exploded?"

"Now, now, Fi-Chan." Xellos stepped next to her and patted the top of her head. "I know that it hurts but men fart all the time, it's a natural thing-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, NAMAGOMI!" Filia thrust her tight fist into his gut. Xellos hurled forward and crouched to the ground, holding his painful stomach. His imminent girlfriend stepped over his fallen body and walked away with her nose in the air and a big angry pout.

"You can let go of her, Gourry." Filia snapped when she walked over to the two. "He DESERVES it."

"Um, okay." Thus, Gourry released the rapid snarling killer. They watched as Lina sprinted at Xellos with a thousand fists flying to his gut and a twisting high kick in between his legs. Filia nodded securely as Gourry cringed from the sight.

"YOU SCUMBAG, FAKE, MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO GO BACK ON YOUR WORD!"

"L-Lina-Chan, my legs don't go that way."

"IT DOES NOW! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

"THE ROYAL FAMILY HAVE ARRIVED!" The host of the competition announced, he bounced near the red carpet as the family members strolled through the doors.

"CROWN PRINCESS! CROWN PRINCESS AMELIA!" One of the collected newscasters called out, Amelia turned her head to the group.

"Good morning." She walked away from her grandfather's side and stood smiling in front of the cameras.

"Crown Princess, you are certainly looking very beautiful this morning!" A man shoved his microphone at her mouth.

"Thank you." She twirled for them in her silver gown. "It was my mother's."

"What do you think of the competition so far, Crown Princess?" A female newscaster asked. Amelia leaned forward to her microphone.

"The Private Education Federal Competition has always been fun to watch." She giggled slightly. "This year is just a little more exciting since I was able to participate in it with my friends from Royal High."

"What about the outcome, Princess?" A man pushed his microphone to Amelia's face. "The leader of the winning team will be given your hand in marriage. What are your thoughts on that, Crown Princess?"

"My thoughts are not important. It is a duty I must fulfill to keep the alliance of Saillune and Zoana." She said into the microphones.

"What about the leader of the Royal High team? If he wins, would you agree to be his wife?" Another man asked loudly, a dozen microphones dove in for her answer. Amelia stared at their serious expressions. Slowly, her red blush overlapped her entire face.

"W-Well," Amelia embarrassingly looked away from their faces and covered her mouth with her gloved hand. She nervously cleared her throat, her face completely red. "Like I said, my thoughts aren't important."

"We heard rumors of your relationship with a commoner boyfriend, could this be him?" Someone asked from the back. Amelia stared at the dozen camera crews, aiming their lens at her. She let out a stuttering noise.

"U-U-U-U-Um," She looked down at her twirling thumbs. "Well... y-yes-"

"CROWN PRINCESS, WHAT IF-"

"YOUR LOVELY PRINCESS, IF THE SITUATION-"

"AND IF HE SAYS-"

The entire group of newscasters began to shout their questions at her. Amelia sweat dropped, she tried to calm them down by pulling away from their microphones. In their private lobby room, Gourry watched the Crown Princess from the flat screen television. He chuckled when the shy Princess ran away as the newscasters continued to question her relationship with her commoner boyfriend.

"That's so cool." He smiled at Zelgadiss. "Amelia is on TV."

"Bastards." Zelgadiss grumbled with a blush. "Those idiots are asking personal questions that don't concern them." He swiped the remote control from Xellos's hand and quickly turned the television off.

"I was enjoying that program." Xellos pouted. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, he returned to his novel. Xellos and Gourry sighed aloud, they hunched forward in boredom in their seats. Behind them, Filia and Lina were breathing deeply, sitting on a tarp on the carpet.

"Breath in," Filia sucked air through her nose. "And breath out." She exhaled from her mouth loudly. Lina followed suit. This was the day. Lina opened her ruby orbs. Her fighting spirit snarled from the depths of her pupils. Today was the last day of the competition. The final event. HER event.

"Tennis." Lina growled softly. She released her stance and picked up her racket in front of her. This weapon she held in her hand will win the competition for her school. It was up to her to win 10 million dollars and to save Amelia's future. Lina confidently smiled. She got this. This is her game. She looked up when she heard a loud knock on their door, she turned her head to the room door.

"Come in." Xellos called from his seat. The door opened. Everyone held their breath suddenly.

"Good morning." Huraker joyfully announced as she entered the room. Behind her, Riksfalto held the door open while Dolphin walked in, her suitcase in hand. Xellos smirked; he sat up from his chair and crossed his legs.

"Why, Aunt Dolphin, what are you doing up so early?" He slightly looked her over with his amethyst eyes. "I thought vampires do not come out before sunset."

"Watch your tongue, street rat!" Riksfalto barked.

"Riksfalto." Dolphin snapped at the strong-built woman. Riksfalto bit the tip of her tongue.

"We did not come here to fight, Riksfalto-Chan." Huraker giggled and patted the top of her growling head. "We came to agree to Xellos's deal."

"Deal? What deal?" Lina and everyone turned their heads to Xellos.

"You just had to mention it in front of everyone, didn't you, Huraker-Chan?" Xellos crossed his arms behind his head.

"What deal are they talking about?" Zelgadiss growled. Xellos said nothing and kept his lips pouted out.

"That's just like you. Never telling the entire story." Riksfalto crossed her strong arms, revealing her bulging muscles. "That's why nobody trusts you."

"Xellos." Lina turned her entire body towards him. "What deal?"

"Well," Xellos chuckled softly. "I don't exactly remember." Everyone in the room formed sweat droplets. "I was really drunk yesterday so I could've made a deal to cut off my balls and not remember it."

"Let me remind you, Xellos-San." Huraker spoke making the room quiet. "If the Board of Education won the competition, you are going to surrender the land and give us the deed to Private Royal High School."

"XELLOS, YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY PROPOSED THAT DEATH SENTENCE." Lina hissed.

"Well," He scratched the back of his head. "It certainly sounds like something I'll say."

"XELLOS." Lina cracked her knuckles loudly. Xellos chuckled and met with Dolphin's aquamarine eyes.

"You didn't mention the other part, Huraker-Chan." He kept his eyes on Dolphin. "What happens when WE win?"

"Hmmmm," Huraker touched the end of her chin. "I'm not quite sure-"

"I give up my seat on the Board." Dolphin said in a low voice. Gourry and Zelgadiss exchanged looks and turned their gaze slowly at Lina, she was already looking at them.

"But that's if YOU idiots win." Riksfalto scoffed. "You should just give us the deed, Rat." She lowered her eye to where Lina stood. "That redhead of yours, the so-called 'Bandit Killer'." Riksfalto scoffed loudly. "She's probably as weak as that tall idiot. She won't last a minute on the court."

"Shut your mouth." Lina's eyes slightly squinted in anger. "Gourry is not weak, you fucking piece of shit-"

"Now, now, Lina-Chan!" Xellos cheerfully interrupted. "Let's be friendly."

"I can say whatever I want." She snorted at him and gave Riksfalto a deathly glare. "Fat bitch started it."

"Ouch." Riksfalto grinned evilly. "Naughty words." Lina stared at the stocky woman. Riksfalto was obviously stronger, heck, she could fart Lina across the room judging from her bulging muscles! But, Riksfalto's eyebrow bounced when Lina lifted her tennis racket and pointed it at her.

"You better change the way you're thinking." Lina announced loudly. "I won't go down without a fight." Riksfalto saw the smirk forming on Lina's lips and chuckled to herself. She looked over Lina's tiny figure and licked her lips gently. She was going to have fun with this redhead.

"We'll continue the deal that the idiot drunkard made." Lina dropped her racket next to her body while Xellos sweat dropped. "And don't worry." She gave Dolphin a sudden look. "I'm not the type to go against my word." Dolphin stared at Lina's confident stance. She slowly turned her body around and walked toward the door.

"Let's go." Dolphin muttered, Riksfalto quickly opened the door for her. Huraker politely smiled at everyone and bounced after Dolphin.

"Come on, Riksfalto-Chan. We're leaving." Huraker grabbed Riksfalto by the arm and tugged her out the room. Riksfalto kept her eye on Lina whilst Lina held her glare at her. Riksfalto, the woman Gourry fought in the swords fighting event. Lina gripped the handle of her racket as Riksfalto puckered her lips at her.

"I'll see you later, redhead." She snickered and left the room. Lina gritted her teeth. That bitch is going to pay for what she did to Gourry, ten folds.

"That was fun." Xellos suddenly broke the silence just as the door shut. He quickly dodged Lina's fast tennis racket, it struck the wall behind him.

"DAMMIT, XELLOS." Lina snarled.

"What did I do?"

"NAMAGOMI." Filia rushed over and punched his head. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK. EVER."

"But, Fi-Chan, I-"

"When were you going to tell us about this deal, you bastard?" Zelgadiss was already lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I was going to announce it to everyone when we win the competition." Xellos struggled to talk as Filia choked him from behind. "BUT I guess it's better this way."

"Why is any of this BETTER?" Lina stomped on the ground.

"Now that you understand what is on stake." The purple haired man stared at Lina seriously. "There are no other options but to win." Lina stared at Xellos's amethyst eyes, she slowly turned her head away and looked down at her right wrist.

"We're not going to lose." Lina and Xellos looked between them. Gourry smiled wide, he walked to Lina's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "As long as we have Lina, we're not going to lose!"

"Gourry." Lina blushed slightly, she smiled inwardly while Gourry grinned at her.

"We better." Zelgadiss muttered softly. "Because I'm not fond of kidnapping a Princess."

"What are you worried about, Zelgadiss?" Filia giggled. "You are the only remaining male leader. Nobody is going to accept Amelia's hand now."

"Think again." Xellos smirked. "Dolphin is a lesbian." The entire room got silent.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say," He crossed his arms across his chest. "I caught Aunty Dolphin doing something out of the ordinary and I told everyone at the family reunion that year." He laughed aloud. As his laughter echoed the room, Zelgadiss sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Great. Losing Amelia to a woman, that's fucking manly." He stood up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the bare buffet table. Gourry came from behind just when Zelgadiss grabbed the last piece of hors d'oeuvres that the two monsters missed.

"Don't worry, Zel!" The tall blonde reached over and shook Zel by the shoulder. "We're going to win for sure!"

"You're confident as always." Zelgadiss muttered. "That reminds me, where is that stand-in for Lina?"

"She said she'll find her own way to the coliseum." Gourry smiled. Zelgadiss snorted and stuffed the hors d'oeuvres in his mouth. "Don't worry about the competition, Zel. And besides," He gave Zelgadiss a sneaky grin. "You should be more worried about the speech you're going to do when you ask for Amelia's-"

"What did I tell you about keeping a secret?" Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry by the wrist and held his hand over his silver lighter. He flicked on the lighter and sizzled Gourry's open palm.

"KYAAAAAA!" Gourry's entire hand enveloped in flames, Zelgadiss kept his tight grip on his wrist. "LET GO! LET GO!"

"No. You won't learn."

"KYAAAAAA!" While Zelgadiss helped Gourry with his lesson, Lina joined Xellos and Filia on the couch. She sat down heavily and buried her face in her hands. Great. If she loses, Royal High will be that lesbian's property, not to mention, Amelia and the 10 million bucks will be hers too. But, Lina snorted, all she needed to do is win the tennis match and everything should be alright. Unless, she rolled her eyes, Xellos made another stupid deal with somebody else.

"Just think of it this way, Lina-Chan." Lina looked at him slowly. "At least we're healthy." She stared at Xellos's wide smile in silence. When she did respond, she let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"How you became the Principal of an educational institution is BEYOND my comprehension."

* * *

Amelia and her grandfather stood in the center of the stage, the people on the seats applauded loudly. It quickly got quiet when King Eldoran lifted his hands in the air, the entire coliseum got silent.

"Thank you for attending the final event of the Private Education Federal Competition." The King of Saillune chuckled into the microphone. "Let's bring out the four highest scoring groups and begin the drawing."

"Let's welcome Private Elmekia Institute." Amelia spoke as the first team walked onto the open stadium. "Leading Private Elmekia Institute is team leader, Gloria Peach. This is her first time in the competition and she had led her entire time to the finals. Let's give a round of applause to the first timer." A young woman in front of the group waved her hands at the audience, she and her team walked hesitantly to Amelia and her grandfather. They embarrassingly nodded their heads as King Eldoran motioned them to their spot on the stage.

"Next." Amelia looked down at her note cards. "Private Sairaag Education for Girls." She turned her head to the next group of girls walking onto the stage. Her eyes widen to see who was leading the group.

"Sylphiel-San?" Amelia said into her microphone. Sylphiel blushed slightly, she waved at Amelia with a big smile. Amelia blinked a few times in confusion.

"I-I mean," She quickly cleared her throat and watched Sylphiel walk over with her group of girls. "Leading Private Sairaag Education for Girls, Sylphiel Nels Lahda." As the audience cheered, Sylphiel walked past her carefully. Amelia kept her eyes on her as she and her team walked to their spot on the stage.

"Okay." Amelia pouted slightly. She pulled her microphone to her mouth. "The third competing group is not a big shocker." She looked to the three women walking onto the stage.

"The Board of Education." Amelia introduced. "If any of you remember, BoE were in the finals in the last competition and this year, here they are in the finals again." She kept her eyes low while Dolphin led her two stooges to the third spot left on the stage. Amelia let out a deep breath just as they past her.

"And finally." Amelia smiled big when she saw the last name on the card. "Let's welcome this year's favorite competing team, Private Royal High School." Zelgadiss took a step onto the open stadium and looked away from the flashing lights. Lina and Gourry walked around him and waved their arms to the cheering audience. Following them, Xellos was trying to get Filia to wave at the audience but the shy woman gave him a deathly glare. Behind, Zangulas was carrying Martina, their lips still pressed against each other. Sighing, Zelgadiss walked behind them.

"This is Private Royal High School's first time in the Private Education Federal Competition." Amelia watched her team as they stepped in front of her. She met Lina's red eyes and grinned. Lina smirked; she gave Amelia a wink and walked past her. While the rest of the team followed, the team leader did not move. Zelgadiss and Amelia stared at each other.

"Zelgadiss-San." She whispered. Zelgadiss smiled slightly. Everyone around them gasped when he grabbed Amelia by the wrist and pulled her body against his, he hugged her suddenly. The King raised an eyebrow. It was not customary for a commoner to touch a member of the Royal family, it was probably against the law. Then again, King Eldoran smiled when Amelia hugged him back with the biggest smile, the old laws need to be changed.

* * *

Their eyes met each other. Lina stared at her opponent in front of her. It was as if it were meant to be.

"Old rivals meet again." The redhead smirked. On the other side of the tennis court, Sylphiel stood with her team. In her hands, she held an expensive tennis racket and wore a fashionable white skirt with a tight navy sports top and tennis gloves. Lina looked at herself. Dirty worn out shoes, red shorts, yellow long sleeve cotton shirt, and a tennis racket that's been through rigorous and harsh training.

"Lina." Lina turned to her team behind her. Gourry brought his hands from behind and revealed a brand new tennis racket.

"Gourry." She stared at him with disbelief. Gourry chuckled and walked to her, he grabbed the old racket from her hands and replaced it with her present. "You... You got this for me?"

"We all pitched in!" Xellos shouted from behind. Filia quickly shut him up with a slap on the back. Lina stared at the new racket, she smiled slightly with a soft blush.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"You're welcome, Lina-San." Amelia giggled next to Zelgadiss. Lina blinked when Gourry grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him.

"After we win, we'll hit the town with our 10 million and eat wherever you want." He whispered.

"Yeah?" Lina chuckled.

"All the proceeds are going to the school-"

"SHHHH!" Filia slapped Xellos quiet. Gourry touched Lina's cheek and nodded.

"Yeah." Gourry and Lina stared into each other's eyes. Hearts and twinkling stars floated around the two.

"And what about the Royal Family? We need to pay them back for the renovations-"

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia kicked him. "Shut up!"

"But, Fi-Chan, the money-"

"Do you REALLY want to upset Lina, right now?" She growled. Xellos just simply smiled. Amelia and Zelgadiss sweat dropped, obviously he does.

"Alright." Lina took a deep breath. She turned around and saw Sylphiel waiting patiently near the net. Leaving her team, Lina confidently walked to her rival.

"It's been awhile, Lina." Sylphiel smiled when she got close.

"It hasn't been that long." Lina shrugged her shoulders. Sylphiel moved her eyes to the side; she stared at Gourry for a few seconds and looked back at Lina.

"You're still with Gourry."

"I am." Lina nodded. The long haired beauty gulped.

"Let's make a deal."

"Another one?" Lina groaned. Why is everyone making deals with her today? "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you're going to leave Gourry." Sylphiel said aloud, making Lina blink. "And you're going to leave both our lives forever." Lina stared at Sylphiel. She finally smiled.

"Why not? Another game dealing with my future won't kill me."

"What do you want if you win?" Her opponent asked. She watched Lina raise her racket and set it on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you when I win." Lina grinned. Sylphiel smirked. Just as the two finished talking, the host of the competition placed his microphone to his mouth.

"Presenting the first match of the day, let's meet our competitors. Lina Inverse, of Private Royal High School, versus Sylphiel Nels Lahda, of Private Sairaag Education for Girls." The man in the suit introduced. "Our umpire for this match is none other than our very own young Prince of Saillune, son of Prince Christopher, Prince Alfred." Lina turned her head, she watched as a young handsome man in a white suit walked over to them.

"The match is simple, ladies." He began. "Best out of 3, match is set when one of you ladies win 2 out of the 3 sets. No time limit." He looked at Lina. "You only get 2 timeouts." Then he looked at Sylphiel. "And you're not allowed to switch out. Got any questions?"

"Crystal clear, captain." Lina and Sylphiel looked at each other with smirks.

"Good. Private Royal High, you're serving first." Alfred tossed the yellow tennis ball to Lina, she caught it in the air and gripped it tightly. "Get into position and let's get this game started."

* * *

Sylphiel lunged forward, her body dropped to the court as she tried to hit the speedy ball back. She let out a soft groan when the ball slipped past her tennis racket and bounced for the second time on her side of the court.

"Advantage." Prince Alfred lifted his index finger to Lina. "Next point will win the game." Sylphiel pushed herself off the ground and caught the yellow ball thrown at her.

"Not bad." Lina set her racket on her shoulder.

"You're not bad yourself, Lina." Sylphiel chuckled. She walked over to the baseline and looked up at Lina. Lina smirked, she set her tennis racket in position and waited for the ball. Sylphiel stared at the redhead; she stopped herself before launching the ball in the air. Why is she doing this? Is it because of Gourry? Sylphiel moved her eyes to the side and spotted Gourry. He is the only man that made her feel like this, so much love and emotions.

"And, dammit." Sylphiel looked back at Lina with slight aggression in her eyes. "I'm going to fight for him till the very end." And threw the ball into the air, she swung her tennis racket and slammed the ball across the court. Once the ball bounced on the court, using both her hands, Lina hit the ball back to Sylphiel. They continued to hit the ball back and forth, the tennis ball zipping like lightening with smoke escaping. Sylphiel suddenly noticed that Lina was not using her right hand as much as she used her left hand.

Lina wasn't able to use her right hand to her highest potential, she remembered. Lina sprained it just before she left the school. Maybe, Sylphiel gulped, this is an advantage. When the ball zipped to her side of the court, Sylphiel adjust her racket and swung. Lina gasped as the ball turned direction, she caught herself when she slipped on the grass court. Jumping forward, Lina managed to hit the ball back with the tennis racket in her right hand while her left hand held her up on the court. The ball weakly bounced off her racket and skipped above the net. Sylphiel smirked, she ran to the front of the net and hit the ball back at the other direction.

"Fuck!" Lina yelped and rushed toward the other end of her court. No! Lina watched the yellow tennis ball past the net. It was going to be close! She jumped from the middle of her court, her racket extended out. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, especially Prince Alfred, he moved his shades up and watched with wide eyes. Suddenly, Lina pulled her racket back and stopped herself from meeting with the ball. Why is she stopping? Sylphiel looked back her ball and saw why she was stopping. She hit the ball close to the single line. Lina watched closely as the ball ran past her face. If the ball bounces out of the single line, it is game over, Lina won. But if it didn't and it bounces in her court, it will be a deuce and Lina would have to get another two points to win the game. Lina and Sylphiel held their breaths, the ball drifted to the line. Their eyes widen while the ball was just inches away from the grass court. Then it finally hit the ground.

"POINT!" Alfred raised his arm to the air; the two ladies instantly looked up at him. "AND GAME TO ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL!" He brought his arm down and pointed to Lina.

"FUCK YEAH!" Lina jumped in the air. "THAT'S WHY I'M THE FUCKING BEST!"

"LINA!" Lina turned her head to her cheering group on the sidelines, she waved both her arms at them as they cheered her name loudly. Sylphiel watched Lina run to her team and get a great big hug from Gourry, she smiled slightly when Lina got a kiss from Gourry on the cheek and embarrassingly bonk his head with her tennis racket.

"Oh well," Sylphiel sighed. "I was just way over my head with this one." She turned her body around and started to walk off the court to her gloomy team. Then again, Sylphiel chuckled softly, it was probably her fault to begin with. She thought if she acted more irrational like Lina, then maybe, Gourry would come to her. But, she sighed.

"Always imitated," Sylphiel muttered. "Never duplicated." As she met with her team, she gave off a strong smile and patted everyone on the head.

"Sylphiel-San." The girls looked at her with frowns. "We know how much this meant for you."

"It is alright, girls." She giggled softly. "It was not meant to be-"

"Sylphiel." Sylphiel froze at the voice, she looked over her shoulder slowly. It was Gourry.

"G-Gourry." She gulped. Gourry smiled and closed the large gap between them, pulling her into a big tight hug. Sylphiel's eyes widen in shock. But, she lost. What is he doing here?

"Whenever you need me," He began whispering into her ear. He released her from the hug and met her eyes. "I'll be there." Gourry pointed to himself. Sylphiel stared at him, she opened her mouth slightly to say something back but gave him a small smile instead. She nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Don't give up." He winked at her. "Lina could mess up one day."

"G-Gourry?" Her entire face blossomed bright red. Is she hearing things or is Gourry telling her not to give up on him? Does, steam pushed out of her ears, does Gourry have feelings for her?

"GOURRY!" Lina shouted from across the court. "HURRY UP, THE NEXT MATCH IS STARTING!"

"I have to go." Gourry quickly said. "I'll see you around, Sylphiel!" And he ran off. Sylphiel let out a choking loud noise from the back of her throat, she dropped to her knees and covered her overwhelming burnt red face. As her girls surrounded her and tried to figure out what was wrong, Gourry ran back to Lina's side and smiled.

"I said what you told me to say."

"And?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

"She kind of stood there but I think it got through to her." Gourry shrugged.

"Good." She looked past Gourry's face and spotted Sylphiel. Lina smirked to see Sylphiel's wide hopeful smile, her team guided her off the court.

"You better catch her if you want to redeem your part of the deal." Zelgadiss said from behind.

"Yeah, well," Lina turned around to face him. "I had Gourry do it." She grinned. "I figured she'd rather hear it from him than me."

"You do know that you are giving her false hope, right?" Xellos mentioned.

"It's better than no hope." She shrugged and leaned her body against Gourry's broad chest, she looked up at him and met his blue eyes. "Right, Gourry?"

"Whatever you say, Lina." Lina nodded and looked back at Sylphiel. Sylphiel happily celebrated with her team loudly and raised their school flag above their heads. False hope, Lina smiled, is good for now.


	25. Chapter 24 The End or Just the Beginning

Chapter 24

"POINT AND GAME!" Prince Alfred dropped his arm. "BOARD OF EDUCATION!" The audience stood from their seats and cheered while Riksfalto raised her tennis racket in the air, she grinned as the stadium filled with praise for her. Running out of the court, the paramedics hurriedly rolled the wounded Elmekia tennis player. Zelgadiss and Gourry stared with wide eyes. The kid was out there for less than a minute, running AWAY from the yellow ball. They watched as the paramedics rolled the wounded child past them, she was unconscious and blood was leaking from the edge of her mouth.

"What do we got?" The paramedics met with the awaiting team of doctors.

"We got a broken arm, 4 broken ribs, and possibly a fractured jaw."

"L-Sama." The doctors grabbed the injured girl and carried her to another medic bed. "Bring another bed for the next victim."

"Next victim?" Gourry blinked and slowly turned his head to his girlfriend standing next to him.

"Yeah, for the muscle head." Lina snickered with her racket set on her shoulder. Gourry and Zelgadiss looked at each other. She's overly confident for this challenge, they sweat dropped.

"Lina-San, do not be so convinced." Amelia slightly giggled with a sweat drop. "Riksfalto-San is a very tough competitor. She is the reason why the BoE is in the finals."

"It's FINE." Lina rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms with a pout. "I can kick her ass."

"Amelia's right, Lina." Zelgadiss snorted. "Don't take her lightly."

"Yeah, Lina. You have to be careful." Gourry agreed. Lina sweat dropped as Filia and Xellos agreed with every else, she scoffed loudly and threw her hands up.

"Oh, come on, you guys! I can take this bitch down!" Lina stomped her foot to the ground. "I'm going out there and win this!" She turned her heel and tread heavily into the court.

"She's way over her head, isn't she, Filia-San?" Amelia sighed, Filia nodded next to her.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." As Lina walked across her grassy side of the court, Riksfalto turned her head slightly and smiled.

"Well, well, well." She dropped her arms and met with Lina near the tennis net. "It looks like I haven't scared you yet."

"Not slightly." Lina rolled her eyes and leaned her body against the net. She and Riksfalto stared at each other for a few silent seconds. They ignored the overwhelming cheering and kept their eyes connected.

"Same rules applied." Prince Alfred announce from his chair. "Ball goes to Board-"

"Give it the redhead." Riksfalto smiled at Lina. "I'm feeling generous today." Lina gave her a slight scowl and caught the yellow tennis ball. Riksfalto watched her walk to the service line, her eye dropped to Lina's right hand and snickered.

* * *

Riksfalto may have the strength but she had the speed. Lina threw her racket back and slammed it against the ball, it sped across the court but Riksfalto stopped it with her racket.

"So, you think you can beat me?" She hit the ball back, Lina gasped when the ball grazed past her face just millimeters away from hitting her.

"POINT!" Alfred tossed another ball to Lina.

"I KNOW I can beat your ass." Lina dribbled the ball to the ground.

"That's highly unlikely." Riksfalto raised her tennis racket to her dangling right hand. "With that injury."

"Injury?" Lina's right eye twitched slightly. "What injury?"

"You don't think I saw your performance with that chick? You're pathetic on that hand."

"It's not an injury." She moved her hand behind her and tossed the tennis ball to the air. Riksfalto smiled evilly.

"We'll see about that." As the ball swiftly went across the court, she hit the ball back and patiently continued to play the game. Lina raised her eyebrow. She noticed Riksfalto was not using her entire full strength. Actually, when she hit the ball back, it was barely going over the net. Maybe all that strength was temporary. The redhead smirked. Everybody needs a weakness and Riksfalto's could be the lack of stamina.

"And I'm going to use it to my advantage." After slamming her racket against the ball, Lina sped across her side of the court as the ball made its way to Riksfalto. She hit the ball back towards Lina with a soft smile. Just where she needed her to be.

"TAKE THAT!" Lina gripped the handle of her tennis racket with both of her hands, she struck the ball with great force and snapped across the net. Suddenly, Riksfalto was behind the ball, Lina's eyes widen. When did she get there so fast? Riksfalto swung her racket back and hit the ball before it bounced on the court. Like lightening, the ball flashed next to Lina's side. Lina lowered her eyes, the yellow ball was just adjacent to her right wrist.

"Oh shit-" Lina had no time to move her wrist away, she just took a deep breath and prepared for impact.

"POINT!" Prince Alfred pointed to Riksfalto. "That's 1 point to BoE." As Alfred announced, Lina dropped to a knee and panted heavily. She dangled her right wrist against the side of her body, her head dropped low near the ground. It felt like being hit by a truck except it was disguised as a measly tennis ball. Lina grinded her back molars when she tried to move her arm. She lifted her face when she heard a soft giggle, Riksfalto was looking over her with her body leaned against the net.

"If it wasn't pathetic before, it is now."

"You bitch." Lina snarled.

"Ouch." Riksfalto smiled. "You have a filthy mouth, you know that?" She stared at Lina's panting body and gently licked her lips. "I like that."

"You fucking bitch." The redhead glared at her with murder. She winced when the pain in her arm stopped her from getting off the ground. "You... YOU BITCH!" Lina grabbed her racket and threw it at her opponent. Riksfalto caught the racket in the air and snickered.

"You're done." She said aloud and dropped Lina's racket to the ground. Lina watched her turn her heel and walk away from her. She bit her lower lip and dropped her face low.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." Lina began to punch the court below her with her left fist. Alfred sat in his chair with emotionless eyes, he lifted his eyes when Gourry ran into the court with Amelia on his side. They went to Lina's side, Gourry calmed Lina down while Amelia looked over her wrist.

"Amelia, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Lina-San." Amelia quickly told her, she was carefully lifting Lina's arm. "I know you did your best."

"I-I'm sorry." Lina's lower lip shook as she lowered her eyes.

"Stop apologizing, Lina." Gourry chuckled softly. "That's unlike you." Amelia nodded with a slight giggle. Lina listened to their laughter and just kept quiet. Riksfalto snickered when she met with Huraker, she took the towel from her hand and wiped her collected sweat on her brow.

"Pathetic." Riksfalto looked back at Lina as Gourry and Amelia helped her on her feet, she grinned. "REAL Pathetic." Gourry and Amelia looked at her. "And I actually thought that you were going to be a challenge! The feared and beautiful Bandit Killer, MY ASS!"

"Y-You be quiet!" Amelia snapped at her. She faced Riksfalto until Lina scoffed, her head was still low to the ground.

"It's okay, Amelia, let her talk."

"But Lina-San, she is being mean and-"

"It's okay." Lina said softly, she removed herself from Gourry's grip and limped away from him.

"Lina." Gourry frowned, he and Amelia exchanged looks and quietly followed her. Riksfalto snorted, she continued to execrate loudly.

"BANDIT KILLER, MY ASS!" She shouted after the three. "MORE LIKE THE PATHETIC CRIPPLE!" Riksfalto grinned when they did not respond to her, she continued to gloat with Huraker just innocently smiling behind her.

"WEAKLING! PATHETIC! RED-HEADED FRAIL BITCH!" Lina released a shaky breath, she tried to ignore the loud name-calling, but it wasn't working. She failed her entire team. Royal High School will be given away and Amelia, her best friend, will be married off to a lesbian because of her. Lina squeezed a few tears out. She is weak. She is pathetic. She's a failure.

"WHAT A CRY-BABY!" Riksfalto laughed aloud when she saw Lina wiping her tears away.

"Riksfalto-Chan, that's enough." Huraker giggled, she took her partner's arm and tried to pull her off the court. "Come on, we need to report to Dolphin-Sama."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riksfalto rolled her eyes and turned her body away slightly. "Pathetic, Weak, Flat-Chested, Little Girl." She said softly to herself. Lina suddenly froze. She was just about to step off the court when she heard her last comment. Gourry and Amelia walked past her and joined the rest of their team, they looked back at her when Lina retreated her foot back on the court.

"Lina?" Gourry blinked.

"What... did she say?" Lina said in a monotone voice. She lifted her face, her tears sucked back into her eyes. Gourry sweat dropped to see an unusual shine in Lina's vibrant ruby eyes.

"Um... Lina?"

"WHAT... DID... SHE... SAY?" The edge of Lina's lip twitched.

"I believe she said that you are a pathetic, weak, flat-chest-" Lina threw a fast tennis ball at Xellos's goofy face, making him fall to the ground and unconscious.

"I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID." A roaring black aura surrounded Lina's entire body, her eyes glint in evil as she swiped her tennis racket back from Amelia's hands.

"Ah! L-Lina-San, what are you-"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A TASTE OF WHAT SHE DESERVES." Lina snarled, she turned her shaking body and walked back on the court.

"L-Lina-San." Amelia sweat dropped. She watched Lina grabbed a tennis ball from the grass court. With the tennis racket in her right hand, Lina disregarded the aching pain in her wrist and tossed the ball in the air.

"BUTCH!" Lina screamed, Riksfalto turned around and met with her evil ruby eyes. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" And she slammed the ball across the court. The green haired woman twitched slightly when the ball zipped past her cheek, millimeters away from her skin. Huraker blinked her eyes when blood leaked out of a scratch on Riksfalto's cheek.

"She didn't even touch you." Huraker muttered. Riksfalto touched her face and wiped her blood away, she looked down at her fingertips and smirked.

"That's more like it." Riksfalto snickered, she tossed her sweat drenched towel at Huraker and walked back on the court. She grabbed a ball from the ground and served it, the ball flew over the net at Lina.

"SO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" Lina growled, she punt the ball back with her racket. Riksfalto blinked when the ball swerved past her in a lighting speed. What the hell? She looked down at the crater that the ball created when it bounced near her. Where did she get so much strength?

"Point!" Prince Alfred announced.

"JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR DOUBLE D BREASTS?" Lina grabbed a ball near her feet. She threw the ball in the air and swung her racket. "BECAUSE OF YOUR MUTANT DOUBLE D BREASTS THAT LOOK LIKE WATERMELONS?" The ball zipped across and aimed at her opponent. Riksfalto yelped and jumped to the side, the ball touched her side of the court and flew at Huraker. The ball hit Huraker in the gut and threw her against the wall. Riksfalto's eyes widen. She was supposed to be injured!

"Point!" The judge continued.

"OVER HERE!" Lina snarled and hit another tennis ball at her. Riksfalto gasped, the zipping fastball came straight for her. She jumped to the side instead of hitting it back, falling to her hands as the ball bounced on her side of the court.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed at Lina when Alfred gave Royal High a point advantage. "THIS IS A TENNIS GAME! NOT A-"

"A game?" Lina panted heavily in her side of the court, she gripped on her racket's handle. "You think this is a GAME?"

"Well, DUH, this is a competition." Riksfalto rolled her eye.

"SO NOW YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" The black aura surrounding her body grew large. "WHEN YOU START TALKING ABOUT THE MOST INSECURE PART OF MY BODY, YOU TURNED THIS GAME INTO A FUCKING EXECUTION!" She lifted her tennis racket at Riksfalto.

"I'M THE EXECUTOR AND YOU," Lina cracked an insane smile on her face. "YOU. ARE. DEAD." She released a horrible cackle which Riksfalto sweat dropped at.

"She's crazy." She muttered when Lina grabbed another ball from the ground. Riksfalto smirked, she tighten her grip on her tennis racket. "That's what I like."

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" Lina released her fury and hit the ball in lightening speed of insecurity at her. Riksfalto managed to hit the ball back with a wide cracked smile.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'VE ALREADY WON!" She shouted. "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

* * *

Lina gasped for air, she sprinted for the ball but it had already bounced a second time on her court. She growled and looked at Riksfalto, she was panting heavily too. But,

"Whooo!" Riksfalto laughed and crossed her arms over her head. "This is the most fun I had for a long time!" She stretched her long muscular legs and bounced back on her feet, she smirked to see Lina hunched over and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, come on!" Riksfalto jeered. "You can't be tired now!" She motioned her head to the scoreboard. "This is for the last point!" Lina looked at the scoreboard. She was at a point advantage. If she gets the next point, Royal High would win the competition. Lina hung her head low and coughed loudly. But how? She sucked in air as she moved her right wrist around. The pain in her wrist was excruciating.

"Damn." Lina dropped to a knee and held her wrist, she can't move her hand. She won't be able to do this.

"Lina!" Lina ignored Gourry's calls, she couldn't look at him. She just looked down at her profusely shaking wrist. "LINA!" He kept calling her. Lina bit her lower lip and slowly turned her head to the side.

"LOOK WHO CAME!" Gourry waved his arms in the air. Lina raised her eyebrow when he stepped to the side and pointed to the tall older woman standing behind him. The woman took out a cigarette from her pocket and tucked it between her lips. She looked over Lina's crouched position and scoffed loudly, she clicked her lighter open. Lina's entire being froze into solid rock. Her clammy skin turned white as a sheet and her tears sucked back into her eyeballs. Her nerves were shot and her voice struggled to let out a murderous scream. Lina fought against the agonizing pain in her wrist and stood up from the ground, only to fall back on the ground when the woman stepped in front of her team and let out a deep sigh. She recognized that sigh. Hell, she grew up with that sigh. The Devil Woman is dissatisfied.

The woman blew smoke in the air and took the cigarette from her lips. Lina crawled slightly away but the woman had her already in her sights, running away will only piss her off more. Droplets of nervous sweat dripped from her forehead. The painful memories began to fill her mind. Lina whimpered and continued to shake. Lina watched with sunken eyes as she wrapped her long fingers around the burning cigarette and crushed it into pieces. The woman drizzled the still-burning pieces onto the ground and slightly moved her heavy maroon bangs to the side. Lina let out a soft gurgling sound from her throat and opened her mouth.

"N-N-N-No." She shook her head Fearful waterfalls of tears rushing out of her eyes. She could already feel the murderous aura developing around the demonic being. Her similar ruby eyes glint in evil as she looked upon Lina. She is ready to kill. The older woman suddenly released a wide grin on her face, a familiar smile that always gave Lina the chills. She mouthed 4 distinct words.

"You lose. You Die."

* * *

It happened so fast. Riksfalto opened her eye, she turned her head to the side and allowed the paramedics to pick her off the ground. Her entire body was in extreme pain for some reason. She cringed when she tried to move her body, no good. The last thing she remembered was Lina bawling profusely as she hit what seemed to be hundreds of tennis balls at her. Riksfalto moved her eye around and spotted the redhead on the other side of the court.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lina screamed in terror as her teammates tossed her in the air in celebration. She had both eyes dead locked on the older woman standing at the end of the court with Gourry. "GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" She continued to scream, her arms and legs waving furiously. Her team continued to toss her body in the air, ignoring her screams of fear. The woman snorted next to Gourry, they watched Lina try to run away but Amelia managed to catch her from leaving and gave her a hug. She smirked when Gourry raised a lighter and lit the end of her cigarette.

"I don't think we would've won if you didn't come."

"Huh." She sucked the nicotine into her lungs and blew the smoke through her nostrils. She looked over Gourry through her thick bangs. "No sweat."

"Thank you-"

"But I thought I told you NOT to call me anymore unless it's important, Gourry." She reached over and slammed her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. "I don't like taking off work." Gourry sweat dropped, he gulped when she leaned forward.

"You got that, Kid?"

"Y-Yes, Sensei." Gourry nodded nervously. She smirked and gave him another powerful pat on his shoulder. Gourry watched the woman walk away from the fun. She walked toward the exit of the coliseum and paused just before leaving. She looked back at Lina.

"I'M SORRY!" Lina threw her arms in the air and sobbed. "I'M SORRY! JUST DON'T PUT ME IN THE PIT!" She let out a horrible wrenching scream while more people rushed onto the stage to celebrate Royal High's victory. "NOT THE SLUGS! NOT THE SLUGS!"

"I still got it." Luna Inverse snorted with a smile and left the building.

* * *

Zelgadiss looked back at his team.

"Don't you FUCKING dare." Lina and Filia were glaring at him.

"TAKE THE MONEY." Lina snarled, she had Gourry holding her back with a big smile. Zelgadiss pouted slightly, he turned his head around and looked back at the old King. King Eldoran stood in front of him, holding a huge briefcase of money, and standing next to him was Amelia. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia's big cheerful smile.

"Take the money, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled. "What are you waiting for?" He let out a sigh and took the briefcase of money from King Eldoran's hands.

"Congra-" Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss shut the case and threw it into Lina's welcoming hands, which was quickly taken away by Filia.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" Lina lunged forward. Filia ignored her sharp claws and counted the cash carefully. "GIVE ME MY MONEY!" Zelgadiss stood nervously in front of Amelia and her grandfather. He reached into his pocket and hesitantly took out the velvet covered ring box. Amelia's eyes widen while King Eldoran smiled, he chuckled softly as he walked away.

"I," Zelgadiss began. "I don't want to come close to losing you again. I-I CAN'T come close to losing you." He looked at Amelia carefully and closed the gap between them. Since everyone around them was celebrating Royal High's miraculous win, nobody paid attention to them.

"I can't expect to live my life without you. How can I live without seeing your beautiful smile only for me, listening to your heart-warming laughter fill my ears, feeling your gentle touch on my skin," Zelgadiss timidly opened the box. Amelia's jaw dropped slightly to see the beautiful diamond ring resting inside, she lifted her indigo eyes to his face. "And how can I live without my Me-La to keep me on the right lane?"

"Z-Zel." A soft giggle pass through her lips, happy and overwhelming tears were already spilling from her eyes. Taking a big breath, he picked the ring out of the box and stared at her nervously.

"You're my Princess, Amelia." Zelgadiss reached over and touched her cheek, wiping some of her tears away. "So, may I be your Prince?" Her voice failed from leaving her throat, so Amelia just nodded her head repeatedly as more tears fell from her eyes. Smiling at her silent response, Zelgadiss slipped the ring on her shaking left ring finger and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and chuckled when Amelia bawled against his chest, unable to reply it back. Lifting her head by her chin, Zelgadiss laid his lips over hers and she kissed him lovingly back. As they shared a long and deep kiss, Lina ambushed Filia from behind and yanked at her hair.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" She screeched. "GIVE ME MY 10 MILLION!"

"THE MONEY BELONGS TO THE SCHOOL!"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" Lina wrapped her strong arms around her neck and began to choke her of her air. As they wrestled to the ground, Xellos spotted Huraker walking over. He stepped away from his team and met with her.

"Dolphin-Sama is already filling out her resignation letter." Huraker announced, making Xellos smile. He blinked when she took a step closer to him and looked up at him innocently. "Are we still meeting this Saturday?"

"Oh, about that." Xellos sighed. "I WAS going to tell you later but I guess I should tell you, now." Huraker raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," He smiled wide. "I'm not going to be there."

"And why is that?"

"I'm in a relationship now-"

"Yeah, with ME." Huraker snapped. Xellos took a large step back.

"Actually, I'm in my first REAL relationship with someone else now. And besides, I don't ever remember asking you out."

"WHAT?" Huraker's loud voice silenced the people surrounding them. Xellos took multiple steps back and smiled.

"Now, now, Huraker-Chan." He tilted his head to the side. "We BOTH knew we can NEVER be in a relationship. I'm a first-rate fuck machine, but being the better individual between the both of us, I came to the realization that I don't deserve someone like you. You are," Xellos looked over Huraker's shaking angry body and shook his head. "You are just a waste of my time."

"YOU," Blue flames began to cover the tiny girl. "YOU UNBELIEVEABLE JERK."

"I heard better."

"I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!" Huraker screamed at him, Xellos just let out a cheerful laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You wouldn't be the first." He smirked. "I don't know whether to say you should have noticed something when I didn't meet with you last week or you should have listened to Riksfalto-"

"What does Riksfalto have anything to do with this?" Huraker growled.

"Like I said, you wouldn't be the first."

"YOU SICK, DISGUSTING, PERVERT!" A bystander, who was standing closer than the others, yelped when Huraker grabbed him by the arm and lifted him above her head. Huraker swung the live person over her head and tossed the man at him. Xellos took a step to the side and the poor bystander collided with the mass of people behind him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, RAT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER DOING THIS!" Huraker stomped away. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"You and most of the family, Huraker-Chan!"

"I FAKED EVERY ORGASM!" She revealed.

"Don't worry, I didn't!" Xellos smiled. Huraker let out a loud screech and rushed away. Turning around, Xellos blinked to see his teammates standing behind him with large sweat drops.

"So," Filia was the first to speak. She raised her eyebrow at him with her lips pursed out. "You admit to having intercourse with..."

"Oh, Riksfalto was just a quickie in the closet. Said she needed something to 'calm' her down and I obliged." Xellos chuckled. "But Huraker, she CAME onto ME. She WANTED me. I just fulfilled her request and gave her what she wanted."

"Huh." She let out a soft scoff.

"Yup, I'm a giver." He smiled while Filia stared at him with an emotionless expression. They kept staring at each other in silence until Filia finally turned her head away, Xellos sweat dropped slightly when she gave out a heavy sigh.

"I wonder what Milgazia is doing, right now."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I can meet up with him for dinner."

"Hey..."

"Naw, I'll just go over to his house unannounced and see what happens."

"Wait, Fi-Chan, I'm just kidding!" As Xellos snivel for Filia's attention, Zelgadiss and Amelia followed them off the stage, still clinging to each other. Lina and Gourry watched Zangulas leave with the Princess of Zoana, sweat dropping while she made plans for him to meet her father. Lina smiled when Gourry wrapped his arm around her waist and looked up at him.

"It's finished. Royal High School is finally saved. We have enough money to buy it back AND left over to have a BIG party." Gourry told her and she nodded. As they walked after their friends, Lina moved her eyes to the side. Standing off stage was Dolphin and a familiar tall large man with long flaming hair. They were watching Lina with piercing eyes as she left center stage with Gourry. Gaav released a nasty grin and turned his back at her, making Lina flinch. No, it was just the beginning.


	26. HTeaching FILLER 02 Accidental Kisses

Humorous Teaching Filler 02 : Takes place on the night of the Pool Party - after dinner.

* * *

Holding tightly around his waist, Amelia peered open one of her eyes and stared at the back of Zelgadiss's head. He said he drank only 3 glasses of beer but she knew he drank more from the way he was driving. Amelia watched as he turned his head back to see if any of the other vehicles would let him pass by and as he did so, his eyes slightly dropped to meet with Amelia's innocent indigo eyes. Amelia smiled to herself when Zelgadiss turned his head quickly. She giggled and rubbed the side of her face against the back of his leather jacket. Zelgadiss just kept silent.

"Oh, oh! Zelgadiss-San! I need to ask you a question!" She suddenly patted his chest to get his attention. He stopped at a stop sign and looked back at her.

"Make it quick. Cars are coming."

"Um, um, can we... Um," Amelia blushed wildly. "C-Can we do... something?" She asked hesitantly. Zelgadiss stared at her. Amelia staring back, she gulped and waited for his response with wide eyes. Zelgadiss noticed cars lining up behind his motorcycle and sighed.

"It's already past midnight, Amelia." He turned his body forward just as more cars began to line up.

"I-I know that." Amelia pouted and pressed her chubby face against his back again. And she finally got the courage to ask him too. Driving down the street that her apartment was located, Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss drove past her apartment. "Zelgadiss-San, my apartment-"

"I thought you wanted to do something." He muttered. Amelia instantly grew back her large smile and nodded, her arms tighten around his waist. Driving to the nearest park, he parked in the parking lot and turned off his engine. They walked together around the park until they found the perfect spot to sit, next to the river's edge on a bench. Amelia sat in the middle of the bench and smiled at Zelgadiss, he sat at the other end of the bench and a good foot distance from her. She giggled at him when he groaned lightly and held his head. He cursed softly and embarrassingly looked away. He should not have drunk that last beer.

"This is such a nice spot." Amelia sighed, she dangled her legs under her. "There are so much stars above us."

"Mmmm." Zelgadiss nodded and kept holding his head. Where did this aching headache come from? He did not notice her until Amelia finally got the courage to move next to him. Zelgadiss flinched when fingertips touched his forehead.

"I'm a nurse, remember?" Amelia laid her hand fully on his forehead. Zelgadiss blushed slightly, he stared at her and the tiny space between them. She gently moved his long silver bangs away from his eyes and smiled.

"Now I can see both your eyes!" She giggled loudly. Zelgadiss smirked and allowed her to keep caring for him. After awhile, it was obvious that Amelia just wanted to be close to him since she did not move back to her spot on the bench and he was glad.

"Were you ever been in love before, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked, she was playing with a leaf she had plucked from the ground. Zelgadiss stared at her curiosity and sighed.

"Just a crush."

"Oh, oh, oh!" She bounced next to him. "Tell me!" Zelgadiss sweat dropped lightly, she can get easily excited over nothing.

"College." He leaned into the bench, he turned his head away and stared off at the distance. "She was my roommate and going for the same major." Zelgadiss paused and looked back at Amelia. She was leaning forward with big ears, a serious expression on her face. He slightly smiled. "Long story short, I found out that she was a lesbian and was saving money to get a sex change operation. I moved out afterwards and never saw her since."

"Oh…" She frowned. "That's so sad."

"Sad is not the word I'll base my past crushes on." Zelgadiss snorted. "Pathetic is more like it."

"But you must've been sad."

"I was concentrating on my degree at the time so a relationship would have distracted me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But still," Amelia placed her head against his shoulder making him blush wildly. "You must've been sad."

"Like I said, it was just a crush." Zelgadiss gulped when Amelia looked up to him with those innocent indigo eyes of hers. "It wasn't anything serious." Like this, Zelgadiss whispered into his thoughts.

"Hmmmm." She nodded slightly and looked out at the night sky. Zelgadiss stared at her soft expression on her face and decided to take the plunge.

"What about you?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders. Amelia turned her head and looked at his hand on her shoulder. Despite Zelgadiss's thoughts, Amelia grabbed his hand and wrapped it tighter around her shoulders, making her come closer to his body. Zelgadiss smiled and watched her lean her body to his side.

"I was in love once." Amelia spoke with a smile. "But, it never worked out."

"Why?" His confidence was growing experientially.

"I found out his true nature." She giggled lightly. "He was only dating me for my grandfather's money and my father's approval."

"What's his name?" Zelgadiss let out a soft growl. Amelia looked up at him.

"Why do you want to know his name?" She raised an eyebrow to see a very irritated expression on his face.

"I just want to know his name."

"Are you going to find my ex-boyfriend and beat him up for me, Zelgadiss-San?"

"He deserves it for crushing your heart." He snorted. Amelia stared at him with an overpowering blush. She smiled big and leaned her head forward. Zelgadiss did not prepare himself for it so when a pair of lips encountered his skin, he just froze into cement and became hot like a cherry. Amelia moved her lips slightly downward and kissed his chin lightly.

"You're so unpredictable, Zelgadiss-San." She giggled and placed her head back to his chest. "But, that's one of the reasons why I like you so much." Unpredictable? Lina and Gourry would say the opposite. He stared at Amelia's big smile and smirked. He blinked when her hand slipped under his leather jacket and rested on his chest. With her fingertips, she drew imaginary circles and lines against his shirt. Zelgadiss blushed from such an innocent act and continued to hold her, thinking how he was going to say it. As time passed, her eyelids fell down and her breathing ceased, Zelgadiss did not notice her falling into a deep sleep since he was looking elsewhere. He took a deep breath and fixed all the knots in his belly. It's well-past midnight, they were in the park ALONE so nobody will interrupt them, this is yet another perfect time to tell her.

"I..." Zelgadiss cleared his throat carefully. "I... I share the same feelings for you too, Amelia." He softly said. When she did not answer, Zelgadiss turned his head to her and sweat dropped. She's asleep. When the HELL did she fall asleep on him? Zelgadiss groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. Another attempt, failed. Now what? Should he wake her up? Watching her sleep, Zelgadiss bent his head and moved her heavy bangs away from her face with the tip of his nose. Making sure that nobody was around and that she was REALLY asleep, Zelgadiss gently kissed her forehead.

"I promise I won't ever crush your heart."

* * *

"I just want to apologize again for sleeping on you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia frowned. "I still can't believe I fell asleep!" She stomped her foot against the sidewalk. Zelgadiss was parked in front of her luxury apartment, straddling his bike.

"It's alright-"

"No, it's not." Amelia pouted with a big tear droplet forming. "I was looking forward to spending time with you and I-I ruined it. Plus I fell asleep ON you so you must've been so uncomfortable and-and awkward-" She blinked when Zelgadiss reached up, his fingertips lightly touched her cheek, she looked at his serious expression.

"It's fine." He whispered. Zelgadiss slowly removed his hand from her face and smiled. "I enjoyed watching you sleep." Amelia stared at his smile and grinned, she nodded and returned the motorcycle helmet to him. Before he pulled it on, Amelia quickly leaned forward with her lips puckered out. But just as she did that, he saw her moving close and moved his head up. She was aiming for his cheek but... Amelia and Zelgadiss's both eyes widen when their lips encountered each other. They froze with big blushes developing. Quickly, Amelia removed her lips from his and took a few tiny steps back.

"W-Whoops. I was aiming for your cheek..." She embarrassingly spoke. Zelgadiss said nothing. He just stared at her. "I-I'm just... I'm just going to go-" Zelgadiss finally moved, he lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. Amelia gulped and looked back at him. Pulling her slowly and carefully back to his side, she held her breath when he moved his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. He ran his fingers through her thick raven locks and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck. Lifting his body just a little, he bent his head and moved his face close to hers. Their lips were just inches away from each other. Amelia shut her eyes and pouted her lips out. Seeing the hint, Zelgadiss closed the gap between them. Amelia opened her eyes when his lips missed the target and touched her cheek, he pulled away slowly but kept a hand on her back to keep her close.

"Whoops." Zelgadiss chuckled softly. "I was aiming for your lips." Amelia stared at the gentle smile on his face and instantly grew a bigger one. After exchanging goodbyes and more accidental kisses, Amelia watched Zelgadiss rode away, she giggled loudly when he looked back at her just when he ran through a red light. She continued to watch him until she could not see him anymore.


	27. Chapter 25 Marriage, The Newest Trend

Chapter 25

Lina entered through the double doors, she smiled wide as praise and acknowledgment from the students erupted around her. She walked past a group of teenage boys that looked exactly like Gourry, they watched her with big red blushes.

"Whoa." One of the Gourrys gawked.

"Inverse-Sensei is so hot." Another whispered. Lina smirked; she dramatically turned to face them and puckered her lips, sending them an air kiss. The boys fell to the ground with floating hearts around their heads. She giggled and childishly skipped across the hallway. Her soft laughter filled the halls; more Gourry-lookalikes would poke their heads out of their classroom windows and faint in awe as she skipped by. Lina reached the end of the hall and looked behind her. The hallway filled of Gourrys, stared at her with wide eyes and big blushes.

"Muah!" Lina blew another kiss at the fluttering boys. Their eyes rolled back and fainted to the grounds. She giggled and bounced to another hallway filled with an abundant of Gourrys.

* * *

The kids sweat dropped. It's been a week since Royal High's victory in the Private Education Federal Competition and Lina Inverse is everybody's hero.

"Gourry…" Lina snored loudly as she lay fully on top of her desk, her right arm was in an arm sling while her other arm was draped over the edge of her table. One-by-one, her students walked over and stacked their finished math quiz in front of her sleeping face. Lina let out a loud squeal and kicked her legs around, a large smile developed. "Oh, Gourry, I would LOVE the password to your bank account!" Her students returned to their seats as the bell rang. A few minutes later, a familiar man entered the room.

"Take out your textbooks, we're starting a chapter on human anatomy." Zangulas slammed his books against the podium; he turned his head slightly to Lina and sighed. He opened his book and flipped through the pages as he sat down behind the podium. As he began his lecture, Zangulas lifted his legs and placed it on top of Lina's butt.

"Huh." He raised his eyebrow. "Her ass makes a good leg rest." As anybody can see, everything is back to normal.

"ATTENTION." Or so we thought. Lina groaned softly and lifted her head from her desk while Zangulas raised his eyebrow. "ATTENTION. LINA INVERSE. GOURRY GABRIEV. ZELGADISS GREYWARDS. AMELIA SAILLUNE. PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE." Filia announced through the speakers across the school. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Going BACK to sleep-"

"I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE A CHUNK OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK, LINA."

"YOU TOUCH MY MONEY AND I'LL KILL YOU!" The redhead immediately rushed out of the class. Zangulas sighed and placed his lazy legs on the table, he pouted. He missed her ass.

* * *

Sitting behind her desk, Filia was rearranging files and stacking them to the side.

"What's going on?" Lina joined Zelgadiss and Gourry in Xellos's office.

"She won't tell us until everyone is here." Gourry muttered. The office door opened and Amelia entered.

"Shut the door please." Filia said aloud. Amelia complied with her orders and walked to Zelgadiss's side. Filia drew a long sigh and looked at her fellow co-workers.

"I wanted to tell you four first." Filia smirked. "Xellos and I have successfully gained custody of Private Royal High School from the city of Saillune." She announced. Whilst the four cheered, Filia did not join their celebration. Lina finally noticed, she stopped jumping around and stared at Filia's sad expression. She made everyone quiet as Filia cleared her throat.

"We came across a snag."

"A snag?" Amelia blinked. "I thought after we bought the school back, we'll be done with all the snags."

"We are done with the money situation. This is about you guys." Filia pointed to the teachers.

"Us?" Gourry pointed to himself.

"Get straight to the point." Zelgadiss crossed his arms. "I have a class to teach." Filia released another sigh and stood up from the chair.

"Even though we have bought Private Royal High School, one of the members on the Board made a very serious comment about the selective teachers who are currently working in this school." She patted her hand over the large stack of files. "If you all remember, this is Milgazia's teacher evaluations. He was there in court to present his case against the working employees in this school."

"What?" Lina snapped. "That fucking bastard."

"Did he," Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia's hand. "Did he reveal Amelia?"

"Of course not, he obviously remembered the threat that is upon him." Amelia sighed in relief and nodded to Zelgadiss. "But he did reveal a lot of evidence against each of you." Filia grabbed a file from the top of the pack and flipped it open.

"Like this one." She put on her glasses and sighed. "Lina Inverse." She announced. Lina blinked. "Born and raised in Zephilia. Mother and Father are both merchants. One sibling, Luna Inverse, working part-time in a restaurant and a Professor in the University of Zephilia. Did her studies in the University of Saillune and got her masters in Mathematics. She did a series of odd jobs for a year that does not relate to her degree before actually working here in Royal High School. Those jobs consists of gang affiliation, gambling rings, illegal games, and many unlawful side work that involved a camera and the ladies locker room-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Lina swiped the folder from Filia's hands and flipped through the file, her eyes widen to see pictures taken of her. "What the fuck…" Filia grabbed another file and opened it.

"Zelgadiss Greywards-" Zelgadiss grabbed the file from her before unleashing anymore.

"How did he get this information?" He glared at her.

"He hired private investigators." Filia looked at the large stack next to her. "This is the result of his tireless and perfect working habits." She picked the next file and opened it.

"His investigators got photos, resumes, and," Filia lifted her eyes to Amelia. "Information on living relatives." Amelia's eyes widen when Filia lifted a photo of a tall woman with large breasts, she was wearing a black bikini on a bed with rose petals.

"G-Gracia." Amelia's voice cracked. She grabbed the photo quickly from Filia and stared at the photo, her hand shook as her vision got fuzzy. "W-What is this?"

"Gracia?" Lina and Gourry looked at each other. Zelgadiss caught Amelia just as her knees gave out. Amelia's lower lip trembled as the photo slipped out of her grip, she buried her face against his shirt. Gourry picked the photo from the floor while Lina looked over his shoulder.

"Isn't that-"

"She's my older sister." Amelia whispered. Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss's eyes widen. Filia grabbed several more photos from Amelia's file and handed it to Zelgadiss. It was more pictures of Gracia in revealing clothes. Crushing the photos in his hand, Zelgadiss threw it to the ground.

"What the fuck is this, Filia? What the fuck are you doing?"

"There is more." Filia grabbed the last file on the table and opened it. "Gourry Gabriev." She sighed as Gourry looked up. "Did you know that you are wanted in Bezeld, Gourry?"

"Wanted?" Gourry blinked a few times. "But what did I do?"

"I don't know." Filia exhaustedly dumped his file on the table and lowered her shoulders. "The Board based that because of your pasts and the people you affiliate with," She let out another deep sigh. "Clean your desks and leave the premises immediately." She finally said it. Amelia stopped crying and looked at Filia. Gourry and Lina's mouth dropped. Zelgadiss cursed lightly beneath his breath.

"Did you just... fire me?" Lina slammed her open palm on Filia's desk. When Filia didn't say anything, Lina scoffed loudly and looked around the room. "Where the hell is the Smiling Fuck-Face? Shouldn't HE be the bastard to fire us?"

"Xellos is trying to clear things with the Board as we speak but," Filia looked to the side. "After they are through with him, he's not going to be working here either."

"So they left you in charge?" Zelgadiss snorted. She nodded.

"There is going to be a hearing at the court house tomorrow and if you want your careers back, you all need to go on the stand and tell your side of the story."

* * *

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss sat around the coffee table. A large black cloud hovered over their sinking bodies.

"If we don't get our jobs back? What are we going to do?" Gourry softly whispered.

"We're going to have to find another job." Zelgadiss snorted. Fuck, he rubbed his fingers through his silver hair; he has to find health insurance again. Lina turned her head slightly to the side.

"At least one of us is happy." She scoffed.

"I am upset too!" Amelia stood still as three of her servants took her measurements. She pouted angrily and crossed her arms. "I need to get measurements done for my dress today. I do have a wedding to plan." Zelgadiss smirked and watched Amelia get flustered when the servants took her chest size.

"I guess we can go back to what we used to do before." Lina suddenly mentioned as she crossed her arms behind her neck.

"Pillaging and killing and putting our well-earned degrees in the closet filled with skeletons?"

"Yup." Lina nodded. Gourry sighed and leaned his body against the edge of the table.

"And I was just getting used to the new gym equipment too." As he and Lina continued to groan and complain, Zelgadiss was looking through his file that he had swiped from Filia. How did they get all this information about him? His eyes slightly twitched to see photos of him and Amelia having lunch together, kissing in a park, and a photo of them sleeping in the back of his car. They got information of his 5 years of military duty, his entire achievements, and- Lina looked over when the file dropped from Zelgadiss's grip.

"Zel?" Zelgadiss's head hung as he stared at the photo in his hand. When he did not answer, Lina shrugged her shoulders and return to her conversation with Gourry and their sad plans. In the photo, there was a picture of an elderly man laying on a hospital bed, a soft gaze sheet placed over his eyes. Zelgadiss scoffed loudly, he let out a soft laugh and rolled his eyes.

"All this time... fucking alive."

"Who is that?" Amelia was looking over his shoulders. Zelgadiss quickly tucked the photo into his jacket pocket and smiled at her.

"Nobody." He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him; she giggled and hugged him as he held onto her tightly. Lina pouted, she watched her two friends share a deep kiss and snorted. Whatever, she and Gourry do not need to express their love in public, they can do it in private and it's the way she likes it. Lina turned her head when Gourry called her.

"Look, look, look." Gourry had Lina's file in his hand. He picked a photo and showed it to her. "Look, its Lu-"

"GWAHHHHHH!" Lina swiped the photo in his hand and ripped it into little pieces. Shoving it down her throat, she drank the photos down with her can of juice and patted her stomach. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH THAT WOMAN FROM THAT PLACE!"

"But I just thought-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Grabbing Gourry by the back of his head, she slammed his face against the table, knocking him unconscious. Lina snorted and snatched her file from him, she flipped through the collected information.

"How did they get ALL this information? I mean," Lina pointed at the photo of her and Gourry walking hand-in-hand on the sidewalk. "I would've noticed someone stalking me!" As the four looked at each other's files, they looked up to hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amelia called. The door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Good Afternoon, my ex-slaves!" Xellos smiled wide, he had a very thick file in his hand.

"Xellos." Zelgadiss angrily growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him." Lina cheerfully giggled. When Zelgadiss glared at her, she let out a big pout and rolled her eyes. "LOOK, the stupid court is tomorrow. We need as much help as we can to get our jobs back, even if it means to receive help from the Namagomi." She sweat dropped when Zelgadiss glared at her more the moment Xellos sat next to Amelia.

"I can't believe the stressful day I had!" He sighed and lifted his legs on top of the table. "Milly turned against me, I got fired, Fi-Chan became my sugar-mama, and my shoulders hurt." He turned his head to Amelia. "Amelia-Chan, would you be so kind?"

"It'll be my pleasure, Xellos-Sempai!" Amelia turned around and began rubbing her hands against his tense shoulders. Zelgadiss thought when he and Amelia became a couple, Xellos's flirting was out of hand but now that they were going to get married, that fucking bastard couldn't take his eyes OR HANDS off her! And being the innocent klutz that she is, Amelia obliged to her senior willingly. And being the jealous man that Zelgadiss is, it was no question, Xellos was having so much fun.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." Lina chuckled wearily. Gourry quickly grabbed Zelgadiss before lunging at Xellos with a sharp pen in hand.

"Amelia-Chan, you have such good hands." He looked over slightly and smiled at Zelgadiss. "I'm a little jealous of Zelgadiss for having you all to himself."

"I can do this all day if you like, Xellos-Sempai."

"I bet you could." As she and Xellos laughed together, Zelgadiss grabbed the empty seat next to him and lifted it above his head. He's going to pound him. He's going to pound him to DEATH.

"Now, now, Zelgadiss." Gourry tried to calm him down. "At least Amelia doesn't know."

"That is NOT the POINT." Zelgadiss snarled but Lina slammed her fist into the back of his head and kicked him off his chair, making Amelia quickly turn her attention back to him.

"Calm down, Rock-For-Brains." She looked at Xellos. "Look, I didn't invite you here to cause more chaos, Xellos. Either you help us get ready for tomorrow or I'm taking a joy ride in your purple corvette." She dangled a pair of car keys in the air.

"But, Lina, your driver's license is suspended for reckless driving under the influence of alcohol." Gourry mentioned on cue. Lina snickered and nodded.

"Exactly."

"You certainly know how to play the game, Lina-Chan." Realizing his own defeat, Xellos slapped his thick folder on the table and removed his black sport jacket. "First things first, whose been to court before?" All except for Amelia raised their hands. "Traffic court does not count." Zelgadiss lowered his hand. Xellos stared at Lina and Gourry's big stupid grins.

"Let me guess, you two were accused of murder, correct?"

"How'd you know?" The two gasped. Xellos chuckled softly as he shuffled through the files in front of him.

"Just a lucky guess."

* * *

Filia poked her head into the room, she smiled to see Xellos standing in front of Lina and Zelgadiss. He was lecturing on how to keep a leveled-head in court with random examples and questions. Filia stepped into the room with a shopping bag filled with snacks. It was Lina who first noticed Filia walking quietly over; she elbowed Zelgadiss and smiled at him.

"Want revenge?" She whispered softly. Zelgadiss noticed Filia and smirked.

"Hey, hey, I'm lecturing here, you two." Xellos hit a rolled up paper on top of Zelgadiss and Lina's head with a pout. "Pay attention or you're both going to detention."

"I have a question, Xellos-Sempai." Zelgadiss suddenly said aloud. He turned green from saying the suffix.

"Yes, Zelly-Poo-Poo?" Xellos bounced happily, overjoyed that a person other than Amelia called him by that name.

"Are you still single?" He asked. Xellos stared at Zelgadiss and smirked.

"Zelgadiss, I'm flattered. Though, you're going to make Amelia-Chan very upset when you cancel the wedding-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU FUCK-"

"What he MEANT was." Lina laughed loudly with a hand pressed over his mouth. "Are you going out with Filia?"

"Now that has nothing to do with the hearing tomorrow, Lina-Chan."

"I know that, Xellos-Sempai, but since we're already TALKING about it..." Her eyebrows bounced. Xellos sighed and tapped his index finger against chin.

"Well," He pouted. Filia stopped behind him; she lifted her shopping bag in the air and opened her mouth to speak. "Fi-Chan and I are not in a relationship." The tall woman froze. "Relationships are so simple." She listened to him. "It gets boring. Commitment is boring."

"So you admit to cheating on Filia?" Zelgadiss smirked.

"I have never cheated on Fi-Chan." The purple-haired man pointed out. "Although, it's not cheating if you're not in a relationship." He winked. Lina and Zelgadiss snickered; they watched a black aura develop around Filia's tall body. When Gourry and Amelia entered the room with a cart of snacks, they smiled to see the new guest in the room.

"Hello, Filia-San!" Amelia chipped, she walked around and faced her. Xellos dried into concrete, droplets of sweat began pouring down his brow.

"When did you get here?" Gourry wheeled the cart of snacks over.

"SO, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NEVER SERIOUS ABOUT US." Filia snarled in a low voice. He chuckled uneasily and quickly turned around.

"Why, Fi-Chan, you look so beautiful today! Like a shining light that brightens the darkest of days-"

"SAVE IT." She threw her shopping bag to the ground and grabbed the large desert knife from the cart. "NAMAGOMI! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ASK ME OUT. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ADMIT THAT WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU- NO, I'M GOING TO FORCE YOU TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"Fi-Chan, let's not act like barbarians in front of the children. We're supposed to be their role models." Xellos slowly moved away from her. He yelped when Filia lunged forward and thus, the wild Xellos chase started.

"SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"SAY IT, NAMAGOMI! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"But Fi-Chan, the ladies in the room will be very upset-"

"No, we won't." Lina and Amelia said in a monotone voice. As Filia chased after Xellos in the room, Amelia smiled when Zelgadiss hugged her from behind.

"Mine." He muttered into her ear. Amelia giggled softly and welcomed his lips against her cheek. Lina pouted. She turned her head to Gourry.

"How come you're never jealous when a man flirts with me, Gourry?"

"When did a man ever flirt with you?" Gourry asked when he sat next to her with a big slice of cake and two spoons.

"You know, I'm going to nominate you for best boyfriend in the world." Lina sarcastically replied, she snatched her spoon from his hand and took a spoonful of cake.

"Well, I AM going out with the Bandit Killer." Gourry laughed. Lina quickly shut him up with her fist into his face, cracking a few of his teeth. She managed to catch the cake falling from his hand and ate it angrily with a pulsing vein on her forehead.

"Jellyfish-Brain."

* * *

Lina leaned against the balcony. She looked out the bright lights of the city of Saillune. It was late and since she had no means of transportation, Amelia was kind enough to give her a room at the Saillune palace. She took a sip of her tequila on the rocks and sighed. So what is going to happen now? She may lose her job and have to go back home. Lina snorted, blowing her red bangs away from her eyes. Like that is going to happen. She is not moving back home anytime soon.

"Then what?" Lina looked above her at the stars. "Maybe I can move in with Gourry? Naw, I don't want to bother-"

"That sounds like a good idea." She turned around quickly. Gourry stood behind her with a smile and walked over. Gathering her in his strong arms, Lina looked up at his face.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked softly. Gourry stared at her innocent expression and chuckled.

"We're always together anyways. We should make it permanent." Lina smiled at his answer and leaned her body against his. Gourry reached down and touched her cheek. As they stared at each other, he bent his head slightly downward and gently touched his lips with hers. Lina sighed into the deep and wonderful kiss. She dropped her glass of hard liquor in mid-air, not caring that it broke into pieces on the cement floor. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her lips making him smile. He picked her up from the floor and carried her away from the balcony, not separating their lips from each other. He gently placed her on the center of the bed and hovered over her slim body. He was at the midst of pulling his lips away when Lina grabbed his collared shirt and pulled him back. As they hurriedly shredded each other's clothes off, Lina let out a soft noise when his tongue traveled into her mouth, she whimpered and held him against herself.

"G-Gourry..." She gasped as his lips moved down her neck. Lina gulped to feel his hand rubbed down her stomach and placed it on her hips, his fingers gently played with the strap of her underwear. She bit her bottom lip when his fingers pulled at her boy shorts and slipped it off her thighs. No matter how many times they do it, her skin trembled whenever Gourry's long fingers trailed against her legs while he took off her underwear. Kissing her inner ankle gently, Gourry kept his eyes on her and slipped her cotton panties off her perfect toes.

"Gourry." Lina whined. Grabbing the thick blanket, Gourry wrapped their naked bodies with the blanket and pressed against each other. Staring so intensely into her eyes, he smiled softly and touched her soft cheek.

"Are you worried?" He suddenly asked.

"About tomorrow?" Lina smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little. What about you?"

"Hmmm." He tilted his head to the side. "I don't exactly know what's going on yet but," And he smiled at her. "As long as we're together, I'm not worried." Lina giggled and nodded. "You know, Lina, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you're the one. Even now, 10 years later, you're still the one for me."

"G-Gourry, why are you acting so serious?" Lina embarrassingly looked away but Gourry caught her chin and made her look at him. Why is he so serious? Gourry is never serious. This is the most serious that he ever got. Lina panicked, what's going on?

"When I saw those ladies taking Amelia's measurements today, I was thinking about what you would look like in a wedding dress and how beautiful you'll look walking down the aisle towards me." Gourry paused, he lowered his eyes nervously making Lina gulp. "I'm happy for Zel and Amelia but it shouldn't be their wedding we have to go too, it should be OUR wedding that THEY have to go too." Lina's eyes widen. What is he doing? What is Gourry doing? She could hear her heart beating faster and faster under her chest.

"If you like," He looked at her carefully. "We can get married tonight." Lina blushed wildly. She turned her head to the side with a childish pout.

"Are you... proposing?"

"Yes." Gourry whispered. Lina's face turned another shade of red.

"You idiot, you're suppose to get on one knee, ask me to marry you, and take the ring out."

"But we're naked and about to have sex-"

"THAN IT'S NOT A PROPOSAL." Lina shouted and raised a fist to hit him. She stopped when Gourry pushed his lips over her mouth and eventually lowered her released fist. Marriage. Lina smiled into the kiss. That would be nice. She closed her ruby eyes and pulled Gourry closer. That would be really nice.


	28. Chapter 26 Order in the Court!

Chapter 26

They stood at the front steps. Staring at the big cement building with stone pillars, they kept silent as people walked around them. Dressed in pressed dress clothes, the redhead looked unfamiliar in a grey pinstriped business suit with her long red head pulled up in a pun. Her companion wore a dark navy business suit without a tie and his suit jacket unbuttoned; he tucked his hands into his pockets and looked at her.

"Aren't we late?" Gourry Gabriev asked suddenly.

"About 3 hours." Lina Inverse said as she checked her watch. They sighed loudly together and looked back at the building again. "Gourry." She called his name without looking at him.

"Yeah, Lina?"

"After this." She moved her foot and took the initial first step to up the stairs. "I'll give you my answer."

* * *

Zelgadiss lifted his angry eyes when he heard the doors open to the room while Amelia sighed and turned around in her seat.

"Those two REALLY care about their jobs, don't they?" Filia rubbed her temples as Lina and Gourry loudly walked into the room. She and Val sat together in the defending side of the room. Val snorted, he had a game console in his hand. What do you expect? They are Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, the Bandit Killer and her brainless stooge.

"Sorry!" Lina jumped over the small wooden fence that separated the room, she walked around and sat down next to Zelgadiss. "We got lost and Gourry was hungry-"

"You were hungry too, Lina." Gourry mentioned as he walked over the fence.

"Do you idiots understand the severity of the situation, you fucking fuck-faces?" The silver-haired man in the beige suit growled softly, his fists slammed against their wooden long table and made the stacks of files jump.

"Lighten up, Zel, it's not THAT serious-"

"Lina-San, this hearing was supposed to begin 3 hours ago!" Amelia squeaked in her white formal dress suit. "You should be thankful that Xellos-Sempai was able to persuade the Board to wait for you dummies or we'd all be standing in the street with nothing in our pockets and begging for bread crumbs!" She said as loudly as she can without everyone taking notice.

"You're rather harsh this morning, Amelia." Lina muttered softly with a twitching vein. Amelia pouted with a snort and crossed her arms.

"Where is Xellos, anyways?" Gourry looked around their table. The four of them were sitting on the right side of the room. On the left side, another table for the opposing team. Between the two tables, there was a lone podium where the person defends their story to the ruling judge, in this case, it was the Board of Education. In front of the two tables, a very long table with 4 chairs stood with papers and microphones.

"He's going over a few words with the Board in the other room." Filia said from behind, she and Val were sitting right behind them in the audience. They blinked when the door that leads to another room opened; Xellos shut the door behind him and walked quickly over to his table.

"So," Xellos sat in the empty seat between Lina and Zelgadiss. "Would you like to hear the bad news or the worse news?"

"Bad." All four said in unison.

"It was an unanimous decision that instead of going up together as a group, we're going to be called to the podium individually."

"That's not too bad." Lina said. Next to Xellos, Zelgadiss just cursed softly beneath his breath. He was hoping they were going to go up together. "So what's the worse news?"

"Well," Xellos sighed. Suddenly, the doors to the entrance of the room opened. The five defenders turned their heads. There was Milgazia in a dull golden business suit, he walked in with his hands tucked into his pockets. Behind him, Dolphin walked in with Huraker and Riksfalto at her side.

"Not only are Milly and Dolphin here to give harsh and truthful evidence," Xellos looked at Filia with a smile. "My past lovers are here."

"Namagomi." Filia sighed. "You idiot." She reached over and slapped the back of his head. "You do know that we're trying to win this case, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Fi-Chan." Xellos chuckled weakly. Lina blinked when Riksfalto walked past her, she was staring intently at Lina with her one eye. Lina sweat dropped to see a developed blush appear over the enemy's nose and look quickly away. The red head turned her head away and looked at Gourry.

"Don't let me out of your sight, okay?"

"Okay." Gourry nodded but continued to dig his nose with his pinky.

"Are you worried that Riksfalto may have a developing crush on you, Lina-Chan?" Xellos whispered into her ear softly. Lina glared at him, she grabbed hold of Xellos's cheeks and yanked it a good 2 feet apart.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER." She snarled. They quickly stopped fooling around when the room that Xellos left from open, a group of expensive wearing suits entered the courtroom. Lina scowled to see Gaav leading the group and a young man with long black hair behind him. Following them was a young boy with a cheeky grin and a woman with tan skin wearing a very provocative black dress.

"Who's the kid?" She whispered to Xellos.

"A nightmare-"

"Hey!" The little boy ran past Gaav and the unknown man towards them. He attached himself to their table and glared at the five persons. "You better make up for the wait because I hate waiting around!" The boy with unruly shoulder-length hair scolded.

"The entire gang is here so we will get this appeal over and done with soon, Eldest Uncle." Xellos said with a smile.

"ELDEST UNCLE?" The rest of the group stared at the small boy. The boy smiled wide.

"How is THIS kid the ELDEST?"

"I'm the first adopted son of Shabranigdo." He poked his chubby cheeks and giggled. "Although they are older, I'm still the first and so, I make them call me Eldest." Reaching over, the boy grabbed Xellos by the ends of his hair and yanked his head forward.

"Right, sewer rat?"

"That really hurts, Eldest Uncle." Xellos chuckled wearily. The boy snickered and continued to yank at his hair. He blinked when a hand suddenly slapped at his hand and turned his head.

"Act your age." Lina scolded. The boy started at her with wide eyes. "You can hurt someone if you keep behaving that way." She raised an eyebrow when the boy kept staring at her, his eyes beginning to twitch.

"Now, Lina-San, it did not hurt at all." Xellos quickly turned around. "If Eldest Uncle wants to keep doing it, he can." He grabbed the little boy's hand and made him keep pulling his hair. Lina stared at Xellos with wide eyes. Lina-San? What the hell was that? He just turned into a little bitch. The little boy averted his eyes from her and smirked.

"Sewer Rat! Sewer Rat! Sewer Rat!" He continued to yank Xellos's purple hair. Xellos and Gourry joined the irritating chant.

"Eldest Brother." Gaav was suddenly standing next to their table. The little boy snorted, he looked back at Gaav with a big scowl. "Stop behaving like a child. We are going to start."

"Then stop treating your older brother like a child." He snapped at the man, Gaav snorted and joined the rest of the Board to their long table. The boy sighed heavily and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"I can't believe I missed class for this."

"Missing your ABC's and the multiplication table already, Kid?" Lina said with a smile. The boy looked at her.

"ABC's and multiplication table?" He smirked. "Do you know who you are talking too?"

"Why don't you tell me, KID?" Lina smiled to the challenge. The little boy suddenly snapped his fingers. The group blinked when Xellos appeared next to him in a quick fashion.

"The founder of the Shabranigdo Elite Leaders Academy and inventor who created the Hell Bringing Psychotic Elimination Chair used as an execution and torture method all over Red Orb." Xellos recited like a magazine. "Winner of the Red Orb Inventor's Award, knighted by King Eldoran of Saillune, personal assistant to his adopted father, Shabranigdo, and the next heir to take over the Board of Education." He bowed slightly to the young boy.

"Child prodigy and Professor of Time Series, Genetics, Quantum Physics, and Chaos Theory in Shabranigdo Elite Leaders Academy. He is Philbrizo 'Hell Master' Mazoku." Xellos introduced him. Philbrizo giggled softly and walked back to the table until he was standing directly across Lina from the other side of the table.

"So I'm talking to the big man, himself." Lina leaned slightly forward and smiled. "I mean, small man, right?"

"And you must be the great, beautiful, and amazing, Lina Inverse, correct?" He looked over Lina's body. "I guess the rumors were right. You are very beautiful."

"Stop flattering me, kid! You're embarrassing me! I mean, it's the truth but you don't need to say it out loud!" She squealed aloud as she held her face with her hands. The small boy pressed his chin against his crossed arms.

"Then again, I'm just a little boy and I think bugs are the coolest thing ever." He smiled innocently. Lina stopped squealing; she scoffed and looked back at the boy. They stared at each other for a long while until Gaav called him to the table. Lina smirked.

"Your play thing is calling you." She whispered. Philbrizo chuckled softly.

"You're mistaken." His eyes slightly glared at her. "You're the play thing." As he skipped away, Xellos returned to his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Zelgadiss was glaring at the boy as he sat between Gaav and the tan-skinned beauty with a big smile. "God?"

"He might as well be." Xellos leaned into his seat. The unknown man with long black hair cleared his throat, he began to tap on the end of his microphone.

"This is Dolphin Mazoku and Milgazia Ryuzoku versus Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Greywards, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, and Xellos Metallium." He had a soft voice. "Introducing the representatives of the Board of Education. Dynast 'Grausherra' Mazoku." The man introduced himself, he smiled softly and brushed his long bangs away to reveal his handsome face. Gourry and Zelgadiss stared at the pretty boy with raised eyebrows, they looked at their lovers.

"Oh, wow." Lina and Amelia sighed in awe. "He's so handsome-"

"What?" Zelgadiss snorted annoyingly. Amelia quickly snapped out of it and giggled nervously.

"I-I'm just kidding, Zelgadiss-San!"

"Ehhh," Lina looked between Gourry and the man named Dynast. "You've got competition, Gourry."

"Competition?" Gourry looked back at Dynast. Dynast placed his chin against his knuckle and smiled handsomely at him. Gourry pouted irritably. Lina raised an eyebrow when Gourry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. She just shrugged her shoulders and let him dance his fingertips on her skin, not noticing that it was the first time Gourry showed any jealousy.

"Gaav 'Chaos' Mazoku." Gaav said into his microphone as he lit the end of his blunt cigar and motioned for a butler to make a glass of heavy liquor for him.

"Philbrizo 'Hell Master' Mazoku." Philbrizo's legs were dangling playfully, he had a box of crayons out and doodling on the sheets of important documents for the hearing. Next to him, the tan-skinned beauty with the long blonde heavy curls had her long legs crossed eloquently, she held a very slim cigarette holder with her cigarette burning at the end. She blew smoke out of her mouth and peered at the group with her beautiful golden eyes.

"And Zelas 'Beast Master' Mazoku." She spoke into her microphone. "AKA Zelas Metallium."

"I told her not to wear anything provocative." Xellos sighed, he scratched the back of his head. "You'd think after 20 years of being her son, she'll trust me just a little." He turned around and smiled at Fi-Chan. "Scared to meet mommy?"

"I have other things to be afraid of." She snorted back. Xellos smirked and looked at his mother, he sweat dropped to see her glaring at him. She hated doing work especially when she assigned someone else to do her bidding. Puffing smoke out of her nostrils, Zelas looked over her sheet and snorted.

"Gourry Gabriev." She called his name. Gourry looked up. "You're first."

"Um, okay." Gourry stood up from his chair. He stopped when Lina grabbed his wrist, she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Don't worry." He smiled and patted the back of her hand. "I'm not too much of an idiot."

"Gourry, you are though." She whispered. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"I just need to prove it to you then." He winked and walked over to the lone podium in front of the four members. Gourry stood there with nothing in front of him, he stared at the four representatives as they stared at him. The room gotten quiet with heaviness, Lina gulped as he stood confidently.

"So, how do we do this?" Gourry asked loudly, breaking the sudden tension with a laugh. Lina's face faulted. Yup, he just proved what a bigger idiot he really is.

"State your name and reason why you are in front of us today." Dynast said with a cheerful smile, his expression unmoved from his sudden idiocy.

"Gourry Gabriev and I want my job back at Royal High School."

"Milgazia Ryuzoku, president of the Department of Public Instructions." Milgazia quickly stood up from his seat as he introduced himself. He stood next to Gourry and pointed at his clueless face. "This man does not have the brain capacity to be considered working at an educational institute-"

"That's why he's the Physical Education Teacher." Xellos interrupted, he walked around his table and joined Milgazia on the other side of Gourry. "Speaking of brain capacity," He dropped a pile of Gourry's accomplishments on the podium and patted his hand on it.

"If Gourry Gabriev did not have enough brain capacity to work at an educational institute, how was he able to graduate in a very prominent university with high honors and accomplish various of certificates in his line of work?" Xellos smirked. "This is enough credibility that Gourry Gabriev have enough brain capacity to work at Royal High School."

"You of all people know, Xellos, credibility is not enough." Milgazia snorted.

"Oh, really?" Xellos raised his eyebrows. "Gourry, what does CPR stand for?"

"Pathetic." Milgazia smirked. "You don't need to prove Gabriev's intelligence with questions. We all know that the man can't tell the difference from a pizza to a pie-"

"Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation." The brainless stooge answered shutting Milgazia up.

"What is it?" Xellos asked.

"An emergency procedure to return life to a person in cardiac arrest, involves chest compressions for at least 100 per minute to create artificial circulation by manually pumping blood through the heart and providing puffs of air through the mouth to push air into the lungs." Gourry said quickly. Zelgadiss and Amelia's mouth dropped. Filia had to dig into her ears to see if she was listening right. Even Val, he had to look up from his game to see if this stuff was actually coming out of Gourry's mouth. Lina smiled, look who proved everyone wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything. You could've prepared him with those questions-"

"Then ask him a question." Xellos shrugged his shoulders. He turned around and walked to his table, he leaned against the edge of the table with his arms crossed. "Ask him any question and he'll answer it correctly. If he doesn't, both Gourry and I will gladly take our unemployment checks."

"Xellos-Sempai, I don't think that's a good idea." Amelia tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't risk it." Zelgadiss muttered. Xellos smirked; he kept his confident eyes on Milgazia. Milgazia knew better to not play his games, but how could he not take it? He looked at Gourry. He's a big idiot, he won't be able to answer any question that he gives out.

"Don't take Gourry lightly." Lina smiled in her seat. "He's smarter than he looks." Milgazia snorted. He met eyes with Gourry and smiled.

"Fine, I'll give you an easy one." Milgazia chuckled. "If the maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't use it, and the user doesn't see it. What is it?"

"A coffin." Gourry answered without thinking. Milgazia stopped laughing. He cleared his throat carefully and stared at Gourry with a slight glare.

"That was a fluke. You won't get this one." He said. "In a year, some months have 30 days, while some have 31 days. Which month has 28 days?"

"That's easy! All the months have 28 days!" Gourry laughed. Milgazia took a step back. His plan to use a trick question was not working on this idiot. Maybe, he should go the other route and ask him a real question.

"Prove why women are evil." Milgazia announced. Gourry scratched the back of his head.

"But," He was hesitant.

"If you don't answer Milly's question, we're going to lose our jobs, Gourry-Kun." Xellos cheerfully said from behind. Gourry pouted, he looked back at his red headed girlfriend. Lina blinked a few times. Why is he looking back at her? Gourry sighed loudly and turned away from her.

"Give me a paper and pen." He said miserably. Milgazia raised an eyebrow, why would he need a paper and pen? After giving him the essentials, Gourry set the end of the pen on the paper.

"First," He let out another heavy sigh and began to write. "First, all men know that all women require time and money, so women equals time multiplied by money. Second, all men know that time is money meaning time equals money. Therefore, our equation is women equal money multiplied by money equal parenthesis money end-parenthesis to the power of two." Gourry stopped and looked at Lina carefully, she was staring at him with awe. Hopefully, Gourry sweat dropped, Milgazia won't ask how he created this equation.

"Anyways…" He looked away. "If money is the root of all evil, money would equal square root of evil. As a result, women would equal to parenthesis square root evil end-parenthesis to the power of two. Anybody can conclude that, if calculated correctly…" Gourry stopped writing and lifted his paper to Milgazia's face.

"Women equals Evil." He smiled. Milgazia stared at the properly solved equation, he swiped the paper from his hand and glared at it.

"WHAT?" He growled. "This is... This is shit! You had that smiling freak train you-"

"I believe you asked the question, Milly." Xellos giggled. Milgazia growled, he ripped the papers into little bits and grabbed Gourry by his collar.

"How did you come up with this? Anybody with a brain would not be able to compute this equation."

"W-Well," Gourry touched the end of his chin. "During finals in college, my algebra professor asked me to make my own math equation for extra credit. So I made this after Lina burned down my dorm room, stole all my life savings, and accused me of eating her ice cream, only when she ate it the night before when she was drunk-"

"I WAS THE INSPIRATION? YOU FUCKING DOUCHE!" Lina screeched from her chair. When Gourry just laughed nervously, she stood from her chair and waved her arms in the air. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"After you robbed me of my money," Gourry said with wavy waterfall tears flowing from his eyes. "I was forced to move in with you and you banned my refrigerator privileges."

"L-Like I said, I told you I was sorry." Lina grinded her back molars.

"I think we proved that beneath his kind goofy smile, Gourry Gabriev has the intelligence to be working at Royal High School." Xellos walked over and patted Gourry on the shoulder, he sweat dropped to hear a loud yawn from the Board.

"Boring." Philbrizo said loudly, he had his arms crossed behind his head. "Dynast." The small boy called him. "You take this idiot. He's not worth my attention."

"Anything you say, Eldest Brother." Dynast said with his handsome smile. He flipped through his portfolio as he looked over his papers. "It's true that he proved that he has the brain capacity to work at the said private school." Dynast muttered, he found Gourry's file papers and leaned his chin against his knuckles.

"Gourry Gabriev, would you like to explain your behavior during the summer after your graduation?"

"Um, summer?" Gourry blinked a few times making Dynast chuckle.

"Let me help you remember." Dynast looked down at his paper. "Gourry Gabriev, alongside with Lina Inverse, took a 3-day cruise trip to the city of Bezeld. After landing at Bezeld, you proceeded to hit every bar in the city with your cohort. Are you starting to remember?"

"Not really-"

"Gourry Gabriev was kicked out of a bar called 'Bezeld's Best' for not having his favorite mixed drink and began to thrash the place with a bar stool. Lina Inverse joined his explosive behavior and burned the store down with a flaming cocktail. Do you remember now?"

"I don't remember things when I get drunk-"

"Then, after leaving Lina Inverse at the hotel, Gourry Gabriev went to the nearest gentlemen's club and began to terrorize the dancers who worked there. At a very drunken state, Gourry Gabriev staggered to the capital of Bezeld and proceeded to vandalize the building with bodily excrement where the law enforcement took him with force and kept him overnight." Dynast paused for a few seconds to read over the sheet, he smirked and looked at the blonde. "And did I mention that you were in your underwear the entire night?" Lina, Zelgadiss, and Amelia groaned in their seats. They knew Gourry's stupidity but this was ridiculous.

"Um," Gourry chuckled wearily. "Is that why I'm wanted in Bezeld?"

"Wanted? You're banned from the city altogether." Dynast entwined his fingers together and smiled. "Now, you answer me this question. How can I let an irresponsible man educate our future leaders knowing he has done multiple unlawful actions?"

"Now, look." Xellos quickly spoke. "Who never got drunk and do stupid shit? This is just a misunderstanding-"

"I was addressing Gourry Gabriev." Dynast snapped. "Not my baby sister's adopted bastard." Xellos stared at his uncle's kind smile, he turned his attention to Gourry and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Answer the question, Gourry."

"Um," Gourry cleared his throat. "Now?"

"Yes, now." The patient Board representative nodded.

"Well," Gourry leaned his body against the podium and looked down at his fingers. With his fingertips hitting against the wooden frame in a soft rhythm, he pouted slightly. "It's the only school that Lina got into and I'll follow Lina everywhere I go."

"Are you saying that you don't care whether you get your job back or not?"

"I didn't say that." He said. "I was accepted to teach at private schools everywhere in Saillune. I was even asked to coach a college basketball team." He reached into his pocket and took out a stack of open envelopes. "I don't really know how they figured it out but I already got invitations from everywhere after I was asked to leave Royal High yesterday." He dropped the stack on the podium and shrugged his shoulders.

"But I checked Lina's mailbox this morning, she only had notices of late payments. Nobody wanted her anywhere."

"That's nice." Lina snorted to the side. She blushed when Gourry looked at her.

"I want to go back to Royal High because it's the only place that will take Lina and that's really nice of them to do that." He smiled, Lina smirked and shyly looked away. "That's why I only want to work at Private Royal High School. Not because of their really good cafeteria food, new gym equipment, the great faculty staff, and the really smart kids. I only want to work at Private Royal High School because they allow Lina to work there and I'll do anything to be with her. So, even if you do deny my employment there, I'll still go to Royal High against the Board's instructions and continue to help the kids because I want to help them become a better person and not a dummy like me." Dynast stared at Gourry's big stupid grin and smirked.

"You can step down from the podium, Gourry Gabriev."

"I'm done?" Gourry blinked. "Do I get to stay at Royal High?"

"The Board will have to discuss that later." Dynast looked over at Zelas. "Next person please."

"Okay." Zelas sighed; she annoyingly lifted her sheet up. "Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. On the podium, now." Amelia took a deep breath, she patted Zelgadiss's knee and bravely stood up from her chair. Milgazia was so harsh on Gourry, telling him how dumb he is, she wondered what he would say about her. Amelia smiled when Gourry gave her a secure pat on the shoulder as he left the Board's view, she went behind the podium and released her nervousness.

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and I-"

"Stop." Zelas spoke; she took her slim cigarette from her lips and smiled. "You're the Princess of Saillune, aren't you?" Amelia gulped.

"I am."

"Then start over." She told her. Amelia pouted slightly and dropped her chin down.

"Daughter of Crown Prince Philionel El Di Saillune, niece of Randionel Saillune and Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune, and granddaughter of King Eldoran Saillune of Saillune, I am Crown Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune." She reached into her suit pocket and took out the royal crest. Flashing it in front of their eyes, she lowered the crest and it was her turn to look down upon the four. "Why was I called to this hearing? I have done nothing illegal or have I been in anything wrongfully just."

"We're not accusing your highness with wrongful just." Philbrizo giggled. "But I'm sure the Crown Princess is very aware why she is here." Amelia bit her lower lip.

"My older sister." She muttered. Philbrizo smirked; he nodded at Zelas whom was already flipping through Amelia's file.

"Crown Princess Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, AKA Naga, the White Serpent." Zelas looked over the revealing photos of the tall beautiful woman and turned it towards her. "Her face is everywhere in the porn industries." Amelia looked away from the photo. "Are you upset, Crown Princess?" Zelas asked. "That your sister is a porn star?"

"Gracia would never expose her flesh to random men." The Princess muttered. "She... She left home after mother died for school. She told me, she won't come back home until she gets her education. She's a good girl-"

"A good girl does not strip fully naked and allow men to drizzle their excrement all over her face." Dolphin said loudly from her chair, she stood up and walked over to Amelia's side. She slammed photos of Gracia on the wooden podium; Amelia stared at the pictures with watery eyes. Xellos sighed; he rubbed the back of his neck. Dolphin was always so rough.

"Just because the Crown Princess's older sister has tarnished herself, should not be the reason why she should be fired from Royal High School." Xellos scoffed. "Amelia-Chan didn't know about her sister until now-"

"You're all lying." Amelia suddenly said, her eyes lowered to the ground. "Gracia wouldn't do that."

"She wouldn't do that?" Dolphin scoffed. She walked back to her table and grabbed her suit case. Opening it loudly, she took out a large brown paper bag and carried it over to Amelia's side. She opened the bag and dumped the contents of the bag over the podium. It was videos of Gracia's porn movies and more photos of her naked body.

"What are all these?" The woman grabbed a video with Gracia's face on it. "These are porn movies starring the Crown Princess." She shoved it at Amelia's face. "Do you still think we're lying?" Amelia said nothing. Dolphin smirked and dropped the video on the podium.

"Your sister, a well-known porn star. I wonder what the parents of the students would say if they learned that one of the faculty members of Royal High School has a porn star as a sister. They would want to take their kids out of the school. Royal High would be torn apart." She turned and walked away from Amelia. She stopped and looked back at her. "Moreover, I wonder what the parents would do if they learned that she is the Crown Princess? I am sure the damage will tarnish the Saillune Family name."

"So," Xellos leaned against the podium as he stared at his aunty. "You're suggesting that the Board fire Amelia because you're looking out for the well-being of the school and the Royal Family? I heard many bull-shit in my life, Aunt Dolphin, but this is going way beyond that-"

"If the parents of the students learned that the school is affiliated with a porn star's sister and she is the Crown Princess of Saillune, do you understand the sternness of the damages that can occur to the school? To the Royal Family? To the Kingdom of Saillune?" Dolphin flashed her cold aqua eyes at him. "If the disappearance of the school nurse is what we have to do to keep Royal High School and the reputation of the Royal Family in good terms with the people of Saillune, it needs to be done." She returned to her seat next to Milgazia.

"I agree with Dolphin." Zelas snorted. "For the reputation of Royal High School and the protection of the Royal Family, the termination of the Crown Princess's employment is for the best." Xellos sighed, he noticed Amelia's entire body shaking and smiled.

"Amelia-Chan," He whispered. Amelia lifted her face slowly, rolls of tears were flowing from her eyes. "Don't be so hasty, we have our secret weapon."

"S-Secret weapon?" She gulped. Xellos chuckled and looked at the Board members.

"May I call upon a member of the audience to join the podium?"

"We're not playing any of your tricks today, Rat." Gaav said with a snort.

"How do you know it's a trick if you don't know what I'm going to do?" He smiled. Gaav opened his mouth to reply but Philbrizo interrupted him.

"Sounds like fun." He snickered. "I'll allow it." Gaav slightly glared at the small boy and return to drinking his liquor. Xellos turned towards the audience and searched for a very familiar face.

"Where are you?" He asked loudly. Amelia's eyes widen when she heard a clatter of heels hitting against the hardwood floors. "Oh, there you are." Xellos walked away from Amelia's side and to the wooden fence that separated the room, he unlatched it and opened it for the woman.

"Welcome, Crown Princess."

"Been a long time since someone called me that." The woman wore a white business suit with a very short mini skirt and a tight blouse. Naga lifted her shades from her eyes and walked past Amelia, she did not bother to meet eyes with her younger sister. Amelia stared at her older sister with wide eyes. There she is. Standing in front of the Board members with her usual self-confident poise and her nose turned up.

"What is she doing here?" Gaav raised his eyebrow at her. "This has nothing to do with-"

"If I quit my job, will you give back Amelia's career?" She suddenly asked.

"We'll need to discuss the Crown Princess's requirements and see if she is commendable to work-"

"I need something better than that." Naga snorted, she grabbed her fasten portfolio from under her arm and slammed it in front of Philbrizo, interrupting his drawing.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing at the fat portfolio.

"This is my resignation letter." She crossed her arms. "Along with my resignation as headliner of the Saillune Porn Corporation and I'm forfeiting my title of Crown Princess-"

"Gracia, you can't-" Amelia gasped when her older sister extended her arm out, silencing her.

"And leave Saillune for good." The tall woman with long hair squint her eyes at Philbrizo. "After I give up my seat and quit my job, you won't have anything against Amelia." She whispered. Philbrizo stared at Naga, he took the portfolio and handed it to Gaav.

"Fine. You're sister has her job back." The small boy smiled. Naga turned from them and started walking away; she walked past Amelia and Xellos without saying a word. Amelia released a shaking breath, she around and watched her walk toward the door.

"Gracia." Amelia left the podium. "Gracia!" She ran after her when Naga left. "Gracia!" Amelia spotted her big sister calmly walking down the steps of the building and sprinted after her. Gracia, Amelia caught herself when she almost tripped, you were never around after mother's death. You left me and daddy alone to pursue your own journey, and that was fine. But, Amelia's eyes widen to see her stepping into a car. But, if you really care about me, Amelia stopped running and opened her mouth.

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SISTER, YOU WON'T LEAVE!" Amelia screamed. Naga froze. Releasing a heavy sigh, she looked back at Amelia and smirked.

"If I care about my little sister, then I need to leave." Amelia watched her older sister lift her hand and lengthened her index and middle finger in the air. A victory. Naga grinned and winked at her. "This is a victory for both of us."

"V-Victory?" Amelia curled her eyebrows. Naga chuckled and entered the vehicle. She closed the car door and slide down the window.

"It's about time I quit fooling around and start my journey." She waved her victory sign and ordered her driver to go. Amelia gasped and rushed down the stairs, she chased the car for a while until she stopped to watch it drive away. Smiling finally, Amelia raised her own victory hand gesture and waved it in the air.

"Amelia." Amelia turned around. Her friends stood behind her. She lowered her hand and smiled.

"It's okay." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay because she's going to start her journey now." Lina smirked. She reached over and ruffled Amelia's unruly hair like a child.

"Then why are you crying for, baby?"

"I AM NOT CRYING, I AM JUST HAPPY FOR HER!" Amelia barked, her sharp teeth clashing at Lina's hand.

"Why, you little- SEE IF I'M EVER GOING TO BE NICE TO YOU AGAIN!" Lina yanked Amelia's chubby cheek and stretched it a good 3 feet away. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH LATELY?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN?"


	29. Chapter 27 Sore wa Himitsu

Chapter 27

Walking back to the courtroom, Amelia was spun around and dragged away from her friends. She looked to see Zelgadiss, holding her hand tightly and pulling her to a secluded area. Zelgadiss made sure they were alone before finally looking at the tiny confused woman and took her in his arms.

"Amelia. Go home."

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow. Zelgadiss grasped her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Go home." He told her again. Amelia shook her head only to have him shake her again. "Go home. Please." Zelgadiss pleaded softly. Amelia saw his serious grey eyes soften and she smiled at him. Cupping his face, she lowered her future husband's face and widen her smile. She was obviously trying to get him to smile and judging from Zelgadiss's stern expression, it wasn't working. Not giving up, Amelia pressed her body against his, making her face draw closer to his. As he stared at her, eventually the edge of Zelgadiss's scowl curled into a smirk.

"That's better." She giggled. "Even if it's not a big smile like I wanted," Amelia rubbed the tips of their noses together, making him blush. "It's something."

"I'm being serious, Amelia." He lifted a hand from her shoulder and moved her unruly bangs to the side of her face. "I don't want you to be here."

"I understand." Giving him a kiss on the end of his chin, she retracted from him and turned to leave. He was about to enter the courtroom until Amelia called him. Zelgadiss turned around, she was standing only a few feet away but he could still see her beautiful smile.

"Promise me that after all this, you will tell me everything." His eyes widen at her comment. Her mouth began to turn upside down but she quickly return to her strong smile. "Okay?" She waited for his response. Zelgadiss stared at her for a long while. From the room, Zelas was calling his name, it was his turn. Amelia gulped when he turned his head to the side and faced his body to the courtroom, was he not going to answer her?

"I promise, Me-La." He said so only she would hear it. Amelia watched him walk away from her with his hands shoved in his pockets but with more confidence than before. Wiping the tear that was developing in her eye, Amelia happily turned away from the room and walked out of the building. She sat down on the front steps of the stone building and stared at the clouds.

"About time." Zelas snorted when she saw him walking over. "Zelgadiss Greywards, you are next." She announced. Zelgadiss stepped over the gate and started to the podium, Xellos stood there waiting for him. The purple-haired man opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a deathly look from Zelgadiss.

"I don't need a fucking attorney. Sit your ass down."

"Want to give the guy a break, Zel? He's only trying to help your ass." Lina remarked from behind the table.

"I don't need to hear comments from you too, Killer." He snapped. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, threatening up a storm that got Gourry to chuckle uneasily. Xellos sighed and trotted away from the podium, he sat down in his seat next to Lina.

"Well, let's just hope he knows what he is doing." He said aloud.

"Zelgadiss Greywards." Zelgadiss introduced himself when he got behind the podium. He took his hand out of his pocket, only to have a open pack of cigarettes in it. Taking a cigarette, he placed it between his lips and lit the end of it. "I'm put on trial because," He shut his lighter in a quick movement and looked up at Gaav, whom was snickering at him.

"You idiots think I murdered my grandfather." He ignored the gasps from around the room.

"Actually," Milgazia stood up from his chair. "You are the prime suspect for the murder of Rezo, the Blind Red Priest." More gasps.

"Rezo, the Blind Red Priest, is your GRANDFATHER?" Lina asked loudly with wide eyes, even she was sitting up in her chair. Zelgadiss said nothing.

"Who's Rezo, the Blind Red Priest, Lina?" Gourry tugged on her sleeve. "Is he nice?"

"Gourry, you idiot, did you even listen in school?" She slapped his hand away and began to scold him.

"Rezo, the Blind Red Priest, is the miracle of Red Orb." Xellos mentioned, he crossed his legs and leaned into his chair, letting it tilt backwards. "A world-famous priest and healer who was born blind, Rezo traveled the land healing the sick and performing miracles. Exorcising the devil to creating cures for the ill with his potions, some people even thought of him as a god-"

"That abomination was not god." Zelgadiss finally spoke. "He was a selfish malevolent monster who took advantage of everybody around him just to get what his black heart desired."

"What happened that winter night 9 years ago?" Milgazia asked from his seat.

"You're not the authorities. There is no reason for-"

"If you want to keep your job at Private Royal High, you will answer the question." Gaav said behind a half-filled glass of cognac. Zelgadiss stared at his devilish grin and snorted.

"I was accepted to Krimzon's Armed Forces Conservatory after finishing home school at the age of 15. I had another semester to finish and was already accepted to transfer to the Prestige Institution of Higher Education in Saillune so it was the last time I was going to be home and I had already decided to never come back after this visit." He took his cigarette from his mouth and looked at it closely. "I arrived at the mansion that afternoon and left to my hotel after dinner. I refuse to stay any longer in that hellhole mansion. Got the phone call an hour later. His lover found him dead at his study."

"You don't sound upset."

"Am I supposed to be?" Zelgadiss asked Milgazia.

"You are his relative."

"A grandfather is supposed to give wise advice, heartwarming lessons, and useless Christmas gifts of clothes." He tapped the cigarette ashes on the wood podium. "Rezo was a sick lunatic who took twisted pleasure in conducting fixated experiments to anybody who was willing." His eyes slightly clouded. "Even to his own kin."

"Zel." Lina and Gourry stared at the man with sad eyes. "What… did he do to you?"

"Hmph." Zelgadiss snorted and placed his cigarette back to his mouth. "All you need to know is that I would be dead if it weren't for the maids who found my lifeless body every morning in his fucking laboratory." What seemed like forever, Philbrizo was the first to break the silence that drew over the room. He found the crayon he was searching for so intently and continued to draw.

"Selfish malevolent monster? Sick lunatic?" The little boy giggled. "He sounds pretty cool."

"Is that any way of talking about your grandfather, the hero of the land?" Gaav spoke next to him. "You are his grandson. You must have heard his tales of heroism."

"Bedtime stories." Zelgadiss scoffed. "To everyone, he is a hero who saved countless millions with his strange healing potions and exorcisms. But nobody knew his real intentions. He's no hero. He didn't care if he cured anybody or not. He didn't give a fuck about anybody."

"He gave a fuck about the people he saved-"

"You don't know anything about Rezo." He spoke out of turn making Milgazia scowl. "He studied strange medicine in the outer land and created unsuccessful potions which cured other illnesses, but not his own." He pressed the end of the cigarette on the wood podium and burned it off, only to light up another one. "He used immeasurable methods on people, other than himself. He was a coward who took advantage of innocent people to get what he wanted."

"And is that why you killed him?" Gaav suddenly asked.

"After all the permanent events that he caused in my life, even I am surprised that I did not kill him." The room got eerily silent. Zelgadiss stared at the four members of the Board; he saw a playful smirk on Philbrizo's face and winced. Fuck. He said the wrong thing. The little boy giggled beneath his breath and continued to color. Gaav shut his portfolio and took his glass of cognac.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked before placing his lips on the edge of the glass. After taking a sip, Gaav placed his cup back on the table and sighed with a smile. "Why should I believe the last man who saw the Great Red Priest alive?"

"There are other suspects in his murder-"

"But they all stayed in contact with the police investigators." Gaav pointed at him. "You just left."

"I told you already, I transferred to Prestige Institution of Higher Education in Saillune." Zelgadiss crossed his arms. "He already corrupted my past, I'm not letting the dead motherfucker affect my future."

"Unfortunately, he did." Gaav chuckled. "You are a prime suspect in the killing of Rezo, the Blind Red Priest, which you have failed to mention. You lied to your superiors thus; you are permanently fired from your position. Also, I will take away your teaching license-"

"You can't do that." Zelgadiss snapped at him.

"Actually, Zelly-Poo, he can." Xellos spoke from behind. "Unless," He let open a single amethyst eye. "You can prove that you did not kill your grandfather." Zelgadiss stared at the snickering man. He remembered the photo in his file. A photo of his grandfather sitting up in a hospital bed with gaze wrapped around his eyes. His grandfather IS alive but he needed proof. Dammit, Zelgadiss needed proof to live his life! Damn him. He gritted his teeth together. Damn that Rezo! He fucked up his life the moment his parents died then tortured his childhood by forcing him to take his strange elixirs and conducting strange experiments on him, and now, Rezo is fucking up the life that Zelgadiss created and loved. His fist tightened. No, he is not letting him ruin his life anymore. But how? How is he going to prove-

"If I may interject!" A woman said loudly from the other end of the room. Everyone turned their heads. Next to the door, a young woman in an elegant business suit with short wild black hair stood.

"And who are you, lady?" Philbrizo stood up in his chair.

"Eris." Zelgadiss growled at the woman.

"I'm Eris Vrumugun." Walking across the room, she opened the gate and walked over to Zelgadiss. "I am Rezo the Red Priest's lab assistant and," She gave Zelgadiss a look over and smirked. "His wife." Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and leaned against the podium.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Eris? You are the second to the last person I want to see, right now."

"That is GRANDMA, you bastard child." The elegant woman snorted. She reached into her suit pocket and took out an enclosed envelope. "And you better change that arrogant attitude of yours since I'm here to save your spoiled ass." She marched to the row of Board members and handed the envelope to Philbrizo.

"I can't BELIEVE I'm still responsible for you. If it were up to me, I would have disowned you the moment you left Krimzon." She continued to talk towards Zelgadiss as she walked back to him.

"What is this?" Philbrizo looked it over and gave it to Gaav. Gaav twitched when he saw a red seal on the envelope.

"That's impossible." He recognized the red seal and glared at the woman. "Rezo is dead."

"No, he's not dead." Eris sighed and crossed her arms. "My husband was gaining a lot of fame and when he became a victim of an assassination, we ultimately believed that it was someone he knew. Instead of announcing his survival and allowing another assassination to happen, we decided to keep his continued existence a secret and kept him in hiding in Sairaag."

"I thought that this arrogant PRICK was a part of the assassination but my generous husband insisted that his only living relative would not have the GUTS to do such a stunt so we made the officials drop the suspicion altogether." The woman turned her body and dug her finger against Zelgadiss's forehead. "We were living the high life, you asshole! Rezo-Sama and I were sipping cool beverages, swimming in heated pools, feeding each other with chocolate-coated strawberries! But NO, his first obligation was his young and innocent idiot grandson!" She grabbed Zelgadiss by the collar and shook him wildly, making his cigarette fall to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO ON A CRUISE THIS WEEK AND HAVE A VERY ROMANTIC OUTING! BUT WHEN HE HEARD THAT HIS PRECIOUS GRANDSON WAS IN TROUBLE, MY KIND AND LOVELY HUSBAND WITHDREW OUR TICKETS AND MADE ME COME HERE TO SAVE YOU!" She screamed in his face with fire building in her eyes. "I HATE YOU, YOU LIFE RUINER! REZO-SAMA IS GOING TO EXPOSE HIS SURVIVAL JUST SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR STUPID LOW-PAYING JOB AS A FUCKING TEACHER!" She threw Zelgadiss to the ground and stood over him.

"He's going to do what?" Zelgadiss looked up at her with shock. "Why... Why would he do that for me?"

"We were LIVING the HIGH life in secret and you ruined it. I have so much hate for you," She gritted her teeth together. "You and that ANNOYING BRATTY PRINCESS!" His eyes widen.

"How do you know about Amelia?"

"Who do you THINK got Rezo-Sama to change his mind about our romantic secret life?" Eris reached over and grabbed Zelgadiss's collar. "She's been calling non-stop LATE last night and leaving never-ending messages that even got your understanding grandfather to shed a tear! You big stud, YOU!" She slapped him upside of his head. "I don't know how you got the Princess of Saillune to suck your dick but she gave Rezo-Sama an offer he could not refuse!"

"Amelia..." Zelgadiss tried to compute all the information in his head. Amelia... saved him? "What kind of offer?"

"She invited US to the wedding and given us privilege to stay over the Saillune Palace every year, no cost to us." She noticed Zelgadiss sighing over the little things and smirked. "AND she's going to give us her first child so we can continue our experiments to give back Rezo-Sama's sight."

"SHE WHAT?"

"I was just fucking around, you idiot! There is only one experimental guinea pig in Rezo-Sama's life and that was YOU!" She let out a loud laugh and hit him over the back. "LEARN TO LIVE A LITTLE, YOU STUPID KID!" Nearby, Lina leaned her mouth to Gourry's ear.

"I love this lady." She whispered. "She's too much fun. We need to start inviting her to our parties." Helping Zelgadiss to his feet but only to trip him again, Eris patted his back harshly as he tried to get up, making him stumble back to the ground.

"So, are we all set?" Eris looked at the Board members. "Is my bastard grandson off the hook or do I need to come down here with my husband?" She saw the members looking at one another and sighed loudly. "Shabranigdo is your adopted father, correct? I remember meeting him when he came over to Krimzon, many years ago when I was still in my teens and Rezo-Sama was teaching me how to brew potions." Eris leaned against the side of Zelgadiss's body, he rolled his eyes and allowed her to use him as a furniture.

"Rezo-Sama is one of Shabranigdo's praised and highly regarded student when he was in graduate school. So, I wonder what Shabranigdo would say if Rezo-Sama talk to him that his adopted BRATTY little kids were messing around with his grandson?" She reached over and pinched Zelgadiss on the cheek. "I'm pretty sure, he would not like that at all and consequences will be made. Extremely harsh consequences that involves begging for money on the streets." When the Board said nothing, Eris smirked and patted Zelgadiss on top of his head.

"I'll see you at the wedding, grandson. I expect to sit in the front row to see everything." She giggled and pushed him to the ground. "AND YOU BETTER SEND A THANK YOU LETTER TO YOUR GRANDFATHER! I EXPECT IT NO LATER THAN TOMORROW!" Eris screamed and grind her foot into Zelgadiss's butt, he just sighed and nodded. With a smooth act of taking her shades from her suit pocket, Eris Vrumugun stepped over her push-over grandson and walked away with a snort. Zelgadiss lifted himself off the ground, he watched as his aggressive grandmother left and released a soft smile. He looked at Lina and Gourry, who were already smiling and motioning him to go. Zelgadiss turned his attention to the 4 Board members.

"If my segment is done with, I'm going to go and find my Amelia." Leaving his cigarettes and lighter behind, the happy man leaped over the gate and rushed out of the room. Still sitting in the front steps of the building, Amelia was staring at the one cloud that looked like a cat.

"What do you see?" The older man with dark maroon hair asked next to her, he had his hands clasped over his cane and his shut eyes lifted to the sky like her.

"A cat." Amelia told him with a giggle. "Oh, and there is one that looks like Zelgadiss-San!" The blind man chuckled softly and nodded. He must had sharp hearing since he stood up from the steps when Eris came from behind, stomping as she did.

"Is everything settled, Eris?" He asked when she took his hand.

"I did exceptionally well, Rezo-Darling." She blushed and transformed her glee when she looked at Amelia, whom jumped to see the poking horns from her head. "And we BETTER get our wedding invitation soon, PRINCESS BRAT."

"Y-Yours will be the first to be delivered!" Amelia squeaked. Rezo just chuckled, his hand left Eris's and reached down. Amelia's eyes widen when he touched the side of her face, taking a moment to just picture her face in his mind. She looked up at his smiling expression and closed eyes.

"Zelgadiss is lucky to have found someone who will be his sunlight." His thumb gently grazed against the top of her cheek. "Did you know that the sun and the heart have something in common? When the sun sets and everything becomes dark-"

"The sun will rise again, shining bright light to everybody." Amelia finished with a wide smile.

"What a bright child." He commented and removed his hand from her face. "He sure is lucky." Even though he was blind, Rezo lifted his head and smiled at his grandson who was watching nearby. Zelgadiss stared at his grandfather, frozen to see his familiar smile and how he looked exactly the same. Giving Eris a nod, his wife helped him down the stairs and to the waiting vehicle. Amelia waved at the car driving away and returned to look at the clouds, she smiled to still see the cloud that looked like her beloved Zelgadiss.

"What do you see?" Amelia spun her head. Sitting just a few inches away from her, Zelgadiss was looking up in the sky with her but with an unreadable expression.

"I see you." She told him.

"That's funny." He closed the distance between them by reaching over and pulling her against him. The two stared at each other lovingly. Zelgadiss smiled and gave her a passionate kiss next to her ear. "I see the sun and she's beautiful." Smiling at him now, Amelia returned his hug and they return looking at the shifting clouds. Meanwhile, back in the courtroom, the little boy sitting in the long table turned his head to Zelas.

"Are we almost done?"

"Be patient, Eldest Brother. We are almost done." Zelas muttered, making him pout. "Lina Inverse." She said aloud. The room erupted with whispers. Lina Inverse was next. Lina stood up from her chair, cracking her joints as she did.

"Let's get this over with." Before she got behind the podium, Lina stopped when Philbrizo pounded the hammer on the table and pointed at her.

"You, Bandit Killer, are a disgrace and terror upon the good name of Royal High School! There is no way I will allow you to work there or anywhere in Saillune!"

"WHAT THE HELL, KID? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU?" Lina screamed at the little boy. She sweat dropped when the faces of the Board opened their portfolios simultaneously and went to her file. They were ALL going against her?

"Lina Inverse." Dynast started. "You are being charged with performing cruel capital punishment to all your students."

"Everyone in this school does capital punishment-" She tried to defend herself but the Board did not let her.

"You are also charged with breaking school property and performing illegal activities behind the gym, in the classroom, and in the teacher's lounge." Gaav shook his head. "Stealing kid's lunch money, Bandit Killer? How mature."

"If gambling with underage kids of their lunch money is illegal, I don't want to know what isn't-"

"You have also lied on your resume when applying to the school." The beautiful Zelas waved a copy of Lina's resume. "You stated that you have no criminal records and when approached about your past by the previous principle, you threaten to chop his 'wrinkled balls' and make him eat it."

"He was getting WAY into my personal life-"

"And when we pulled your criminal record, we discovered that you have many counts of fraud, assault, driving under the influence, multiple counts of civil lawsuits, and there is a count of prostitution in here." Philbrizo announced. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Stealing a man's money and kicking him in the balls, how does that count as prostitution?" She scoffed.

"That and," Dolphin stood up from her seat. "You used the hearts of your enemies to get what you want!" She pointed at the weeping Riksfalto, next to her.

"She stole my heart only to beat me in the end."

"What the FUCK are you TALKING about?" Lina snarled. "If it pleases the court, I'm not a lesbian! I'm straight and I am with the blonde Idiot!" Gourry continued to dig his boogers. "I am NOT a lesbian like those two cunt lickers!"

"You take that back!" Riksfalto and Dolphin screeched.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you lesbians." She turned her back to them and snorted. "Go pet each other's cats."

"Using profanity is bad! Especially to my lesbian little sister! I'm the only one who can make fun of her!" Philbrizo threw a paper ball at Lina's forehead. She snapped her sharp jaws at him. "I've seen enough. Let's get this over with, she is clearly a menace to society and can never be rehabilitated. Take her away." Lina gasped when a dozen of dressed-policemen stormed into the room.

"He can't do that!" Gourry sprung from his chair and looked at Xellos. "Can he?"

"Actually," The purple-haired man touched the end of his chin. "He can do whatever he wants."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Lina screeched when an older man with slick brown hair appeared in the room, a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"It has been awhile, Lina Inverse!" He pointed to her. "If you don't remember this handsome face, I will remind you!" Leaping on top of a nearby table, he placed his hands to his hips and let out a loud laughter. "I am Head Inspector, Wizer Freion!" Lina slapped herself on the forehead.

"How can I FORGET, you idiot? You were the reason why I had to leave my trip early in Ruvinagald last summer!" She crossed her arms. "You made my entire trip a living hell! Following Gourry and me everywhere and never leaving our sight- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR JURISDICTION!"

"It's a pleasure seeing your lovely face again, Lina Inverse." He stepped off the table and walked over to her with his hands tucked behind his back.

"Again, using my full name." She rolled her eyes. He went to her side and grabbed her wrist, where he latched the handcuffs on her. "What the- GET THESE OFF ME!"

"Lina Inverse, you are under arrest for being Lina Inverse!" Wizer shoved his finger into Lina's face. Snapping her sharp teeth at his hand, she thrust her foot into his face and kicked him away.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD REASON TO PUT ME INTO JAIL!"

"Actually, I think it's a good reason. What do you think, Elder Brother?" Dynast chuckled behind his microphone.

"As long as we keep this buffoon from terrorizing my schools, it's fine." Gaav motioned to get his drink refilled. Growling, Lina kept her legs swinging in the air, preventing the other dressed officials to grab her, she turned to her 'attorney'.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU PERVY IDIOT."

"But, Lina-Chan, how can I do anything when they have a perfectly good reason to arrest you?"

"ME BEING ME IS NOT A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO BE ARRESTED!" She looked at Gourry. "RIGHT, GOURRY?"

"Lina." Gourry suddenly had a very serious expression on his face that made Lina blink. He took her tiny shoulders in his grasp, a cloud of sadness flashed over his face, making Lina gulp with a blush.

"G-Gourry, it's going to be okay-"

"I will wait for you forever, Lina." He told her with wavy tears falling from his eyes. "I will remain faithful and wait until you get out."

"YOU IDIOT!" Lina flung her leg and kicked him in the side of his head, his body flew across the room and crash into the wall. "I AM NOT GOING TO PRISON!" Tugging on the strength of her handcuffs, Wizer's eyes snapped open when Lina broke the cuffs with a quick pull.

"Now, look here, YOU WITCH!" The superior official pointed at her with his white gloved hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"You are actually giving her a choice?" Filia sweat dropped in her seat.

"WITCH?" Lina grinded her teeth. "THAT'S RIGHT! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL WITCH IN ALL OF RED ORB!" Lifting a chair above her head, she defended her way through the mass of policemen and managed to throw each one to the ground. Soon, it was just her and Wizer. He gulped when the little girl turned her blazing eyes at him.

"Ha... Ha ha ha ha ha!" He began to laugh at her. "AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Lina stared at him confusingly as he roared in laughter. "You actually think you can defeat me, you little flat-chested broad?" A lightening bolt struck into Lina's already darken heart, she glared deathly at the old man.

"You lay one finger on me, I can sue you for attempted murder and you will rot in prison for the rest of your life! AHA HA HA HA HA!" He continued to laugh until he heard a loud pop. Unbeknownst to him, that soft noise came from his left testicle when it came in contact with Lina's foot. Screeching and whining in pain, Lina walked over the fallen soldier and to the boy laughing behind the long table.

"THAT shut him up, real good!" Philbrizo pointed at Wizer, he smiled when Lina stopped in front of him and slam her open palm on the wood table, making it jump.

"Obviously, you want me gone." Her eyes slightly squinted at the boy. "And I want you dead."

"Are you threatening me, now, Inverse?"

"No." Lina grinned. "I just want you to stop the bullshit and tell me the real reason why you are firing me. And I bet a good amount of my life savings that you are all afraid of me. Scared that if I keep working at Royal High, you won't have anything else to buy us out and turn the school into a strip mall." She curled her fingers, creasing the piece of paper that was under her palm. "Because of me and my friends, this school has a fighting chance to live."

"What is this woman talking about?" Gaav had enough, he stood up and grabbed Lina by the wrist. Pulling her slightly over the table, she cringed when he gripped hard. "Looks like the first time I broke your wrist, you didn't learn your lesson." He snickered and began to bend her hand in the other direction, making her growl. "But this time, you will."

"Not if I have something to say." Xellos was standing next to Lina suddenly. Everyone's eyes widen when he pulled back and swung his fist into Gaav's face, making him unhand the redhead. The larger man fell to the ground while Xellos looked over him, his amethyst eyes now open and glaring at him.

"About time you did something useful." Lina smirked, she held her sore wrist.

"Xellos, you better have a good explanation for this!" Gaav snarled as he stood up, his cheek was slightly red.

"I do." He placed a supporting hand on Lina's shoulder, making her blink. "This is Lina Inverse. For some of you, you don't even understand what that means." Xellos smirked. "Didn't you notice this selfish, big-headed, filthy-mouth-"

"EASY." Lina's raised eyebrow twitched.

"That the moment she's been working at Royal High, the percentage of kids dropping out of school dramatically declined from 39% to 18%?" He noted. "Also with an addition of each teacher that appeared in front of you, kids are going to school more often, getting great grades, graduating, and leaving to college for highly regarded universities, notably yours, Eldest Uncle."

"What is a school?" Xellos asked. "Is it to meet people? Make friends and make enemies? Have fights in the cafeteria or in the soccer field?"

"No." The purple haired man in the black suit pulled Lina close and pointed at her face. "This is the reason why we have schools. Because we have grateful people who are willing to spread their knowledge to individuals are yearning to learn." He pointed to Gourry, who was limping to his seat.

"We have selfless people who want to teach and give kids a reason to be better." His finger moved to Zangulas and Martina, they were sitting in the audience.

"We have self-sacrificing men and women who would go through hell to teach these teenagers something about anything." And he pointed to Filia, she was smiling with welded tears in her eyes.

"We have caring people who will give their unconditional love and care to give these young adults a preview about what life was like for them and to urge them to live their own lives." Xellos lowered his hand and placed it over his chest. "And we have people, like me, who are learning new things everyday because of these noble men and women who are passionate in what they do."

"Xellos." Lina stared at the man.

"What is this, Xellos?" Dynast chuckled. "This is unlike you."

"You do know what happens when you go against the family, right, rat?" Gaav scowled at him.

"If I recall correctly, I don't belong to your family." He replied.

"And if I recall correctly," Zelas leaned her face on the empty palm of her hand and smiled. "I believe I told you to get rid of Royal High School. Not defend it." Filia's eyes widen. Wait, but Xellos told her that he was doing all this because his mother wanted the school to stay up.

"That's why I accepted your proposal, unknowingly." Dolphin said aloud. "I thought you had a plan to get rid of the school but you went ahead and got me off the Board, you traitor. I even rigged the competition so you were in the final three." Everyone turned their heads to the silent man. "You even made me make Riksfalto lose a match against the idiot blonde and the rude redhead, telling me that it was just a part of your plan to demolish the unfit institute."

"He also told me to help his woman with the archery division and sleep with one of the judges to give them an 'adequate' score for their ridiculous musical performance." Huraker scoffed. "He had absolutely no faith in his team or care if that Princess were married off to someone else."

"Xellos." Filia was standing in the audience, her hands gripping on the handle of her pocketbook. "You rigged the competition?" He said nothing. Glaring at him now, she threw her purse to the ground and snarled. "WELL? Are you going to answer or what? Who's side are you REALLY on?"

"Yes, Xellos." Philbrizo smiled evilly at him. "Are you going to answer?"

"Well," He finally spoke. "That's an easy and simple question so I have an easy and simple answer." Xellos snickered softly. He turned around to face Filia, she was glaring at him with already wet eyes. Smiling, he lifted his extended index finger and stopped it just below his chin. He closed just one of his already open eye and with a soft wag of his finger, he grinned.

"Sore wa himitsu desu."


	30. Chapter 28 Happily Ever After

Chapter 28 – Final

The door slammed behind Filia. She didn't care that she left her son there, she just didn't want to be there anymore. She had enough of his games and just wanted out. Zelgadiss and Amelia turned their heads when the long haired beauty rushed down the steps, her tears falling from her eyes as she ran. Exchanging looks, Zelgadiss and Amelia decided to return to the hearing and see what had happened. Once they entered the room, Xellos was being yelled at by several people around him. They called him a liar, a traitor, and a cheat. Guests in the audience refused to stay and left before hearing the outcome of the case.

"This is so fucking sad." Philbrizo laughed as most of the audience left. "Nobody wants to be in the same room as you, Sewer Rat!" He leaned over his drawing and smiled evilly at the silent man. "Why don't I go easy on you? If you quit your job as Principal and be my stooge for the rest of your life, I won't take away anybodies teaching licenses."

"Or better yet, I'll let you stay as Principal and promise to not touch the atrocious school unless the stupid Bandit Killer and all her friends hand over their resignations and willingly give up their well-merited teaching license." Strangely enough, the one person who was known to pummeling her opponents, stood quietly next to the traitor. Lina stared at the unmoving smirk on Xellos's face. She watched him say nothing back, his eyes were still lingering at empty seat that once held his Fi-Chan. Then, she saw it. A sudden twitch in the corner of Xellos's smirk. It was enough to tell her that yes, he was close to his breaking point and yes, he did care. Then, he finally moved and lifted his hand to his jacket, he slipped it inside and Lina saw the edge of a white envelope.

"Xellos." She firmly grasped his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. Unlike everyone else, Lina smiled at him. "I don't know what your true motive is but," She pointed to herself. "You still have your favorite person and friend who still believe in you." Xellos's eyes slightly widen at her stunning statement. He turned his head when Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia came around him.

"Don't you mean, friends?" Zelgadiss snorted, he met with Xellos's shocked appearance and smirked. Xellos stared at their smiling faces and than to the short redhead who was now facing the boy who represented the face of the Board.

"Let's get this over with." She was already opening her suit jacket and took out a white envelope with black letters written on it. It read 'Resignation'.

"Included inside is my teaching license." She announced making Philbrizo flinch. "I, Lina Inverse, quit being a teacher."

"I'm quitting too." Gourry took his own prepared resignation letter too. "What about you guys?" He looked at Amelia and Zelgadiss. Even though their positions in Royal High was given back to them, they nodded and expressed their renouncement. Xellos watched as each one placed their resignation letters on top of Lina's.

"Why?" He spoke suddenly, silencing everyone. Lina looked at him. He was staring at her with an unfamiliar expression, different from his usual smile. "Why are you giving up so easily? Was it all for nothing?" Watching his aggravated facade, Lina just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure there are more jobs out there to accommodate me." She said as she crossed her arms. "AND with more pay too." Xellos released a sarcastic scoff and shook his head.

"You all worked hard and now, you're giving up your livelihood just so I can keep being an irresponsible adult." He took out the long envelope that held his resignation letter, his fingers gripped around the white paper, making it crease. "It's better if I quit. All I have been was a nuisance and made things for the worse-"

"It is okay, Xellos-Sempai." Amelia leaned her head on Zelgadiss's shoulder and smiled. "We already talked it over. Zelgadiss-San and I are not coming back to Royal High. We have many preparations to do, like our wedding and the inauguration of our throne."

"Look, Xellos," The redhead didn't give him a chance to talk. "We're not giving up. We're just moving on and going to the next best thing. Like you said on the first day," Lina shoved her finger at his chest. "You believed that our school will be able to change the lives of millions of students who pass through Private Royal High School's walls. To transform and influence those kids to be respectable adults and to learn something."

"Well, let's just do that then. Let's let Private Royal High School have its chance to educate those stupid kids." Lina smirked. "And if it means our resignation to keep the school open, then okay, we'll quit."

"But-"

"Look, you pervert." She got tired of his relentless persuasion. "It's just a job." Her eyes rolled just before giving him a sly smile. "Don't fucking sacrifice yourself just for us. You did enough of that in your life." Then pointing to herself with her raised thumb, she winked at him.

"I want some of that glory too, you hog." Xellos didn't have the words to compute, he just stayed silent. Turning away from him again, Lina blinked when Zelgadiss released a loud scoff.

"I always thought I would get fired because of Lina's antics. Instead, I'm following after her."

"Aww." She batted her eyes at him innocently. "You are just taking after your lovely and beautiful superior." Zelgadiss sighed.

"Soon, I'm going to have a never-ending revolting appetite and a foul mouth."

"Don't forget that you'll also have a dislike of slugs and Lu-"

"WE DON'T SPEAK OF THAT PERSON FROM THAT PLACE." Lina gave her love a harsh slap on the back of his head, making him stumble forward. As the rest of them laughed over Lina and Gourry's usual quarrel, Philbrizo stared at the large stack of resignation letters in front of him and scoffed. He shoved it off the table, drawing attention from the large group of ex-employees.

"That was boring and unproductive." The boy snorted. "If all of you were going to quit in the end, why didn't you do it in the first place?"

"We knew we didn't have a chance to begin with." Lina looked at the boy with a slight smile. "But, we heard that you were known for your big-headed and arrogant qualities." Philbrizo winced at her insult.

"We were just waiting for you to get cocky and make a proposal that we couldn't refuse." She tilted her head to the side. "Did you actually believe that I wanted to keep a job with a salary of 26,000 a year when I could go to a University who are willing to pay me triple, let me abuse my students, AND without a teaching license?" Philbrizo's eyes widen. That was right. Being a professor in a University, even he didn't have a teaching license. When the boy didn't say anything, Lina leaned slightly forward and brought her face just inches from his.

"Before you start mouthing off your egotistic intelligence, do some fucking research on your opponent, you narcissistic, pubescent, asshole." Flicking her middle finger out, she gave him a wide grin. "So, you better keep to your word or you will definitely hear from my lawyer, who is really good at what she does, granted that she got me out of death row COUNTLESS of times."

"One lawyer can't possibly do anything! I know people-"

"Did you honestly believe that WE don't know people too?" Zelgadiss said with a smirk. "Or did you forget that my grandfather, Shabranigdo's own star pupil, is alive?"

"And don't forget that the Royal Family is a sponsor to your organization." Amelia spoke. "A rather generous sponsor, I must say." She chuckled in a slight evil way. "I'm sure my grandfather will do anything to please his favorite granddaughter, even if it means to leave a path of broken homes, penniless individuals, and an eternity of destruction-"

"Okay, Amelia!" Lina sweat dropped uneasily, she pushed the overly excited woman to the side. "I think they got the point."

"You may have won this battle, Lina Inverse." Philbrizo slammed his fists on to the table. "But the war is just beginning."

"Like I told your lesbian sister the first time I met her," Lina laughed crudely at the boy. "As long as I'm around, Private Royal High School will never fall and not even a group of sadistic, outrageous, conceited, bastards can do anything about it." Scanning the proud faces of her friends, she spotted Xellos, who was intently staring at her with wide eyes.

"Because I'm the incredible, most powerful, brilliant, and beautiful woman in the whole universe." Lina winked at him and smiled. "I am Lina Inverse and I always get what I want."

* * *

"Then we all ran out before that old guy gain consciousness and arrest you again!" Gourry laughed next to Lina. They were sitting next to each other on a comfortable couch in a busy lobby of an unknown building, recollecting what had happened earlier that exciting day. The redhead grinned when Gourry exclaimed how proud he was of her.

"It's true, though." She crossed her arms proudly. "I AM the incredible, most powerful, brilliant, and beautiful woman in the whole universe."

"MmHmm." Gourry gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead, making her blush from the sudden public affection. "And I am the luckiest man in the whole universe." Embarrassed over his honest statement, Lina pushed him slightly away, her face completely red.

"Gourry, people can HEAR you." She growled to see a nearby elderly couple giggling at her resistance to hug him back. Gourry just laughed and pulled her in tighter. Giving up, Lina smiled inwardly as he continued to hug her and eventually, she gave him a soft kiss on his chin and lean into his body. Soon, their names were called from the woman behind the front desk. Holding each other's hand and walking closer than ever, they followed the advisor who was selected to assist their situation and entered a private room. Lina stared at the sheet of paper presented to her. Pretending to be reading the written words, she grabbed the pen and looked at the signature that was already on the paper. Gourry Gabriev. Glancing at him, he was standing next to her and was watching with patience. He wasn't rich, nor was he intelligent. This man was quite the opposite. He is beautiful, kind, loving, and everything she thought she would never wanted, but only to realize that she needed. He had many names. Idiot, Jellyfish Brain, Dummy. Lina returned his smile and looked down at the empty line under his signature. Best Friend, True Love, Only Love. She scribbled her perfect signature below his and tossed the pen to the side before jumping into Gourry's already open arms, giving him the biggest and longest passionate kiss she ever gave him. And now, he had another name. Her husband.

* * *

Fingers running through her dark locks, Zelgadiss watched as the tiny woman in his arms stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. She whispered his name softly and sighed to his touch.

"Go back to sleep." He kissed her gently on the forehead as a form of an apology. Amelia snuggled closer to his warm body and dropped her eyelids. Staring at her peaceful and innocent face, he left her hair and touched her cheek softly. Like he promised, he told her everything and she replied with a little secret of her own. The secret turned out to be something he didn't expect but nonetheless, he couldn't hold back his large goofy smile and didn't stop himself from gathering her in his arms. Trailing his fingertips over her soft skin, he grazed down the side of her arm and over her silk nightgown. He slipped his hand under their heavy blanket and hemmed the ends of her gown below her chest. There, Zelgadiss rested his fully open palm against her flat stomach. Smiling for the hundredth time, he left the comfort of Amelia's arms and lowered his face to her womb. He kissed on top of her belly button, his hand gently rubbing against her smooth skin. He looked up when he heard Amelia's soft giggling, she was awake again and with her head shaking at him. She moved the long bangs covering the right side of his face, revealing both his grey eyes. Zelgadiss smiled and pressed his face over her flat tummy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed happily. Amelia released another giggle and continued to brush her fingers through his hair. They laid in silence, watching each other and enjoying the moment. It was ironic. Today, they have lost their livelihood and acquired an unemployment status but it was also one of the happiest moments of their lives. Slowly, Zelgadiss returned to his woman's arms and held her. He whispered his sweet line in her ear and she whispered hers. As they fell asleep, Zelgadiss kept his hand secure between their stomachs, making sure not to crush her. Already, he was experiencing parental fear for his first child.

* * *

She shook her head at him. She declined him and tried to close the door in his face but he stopped her.

"Filia." Xellos held the door open just an inch. She shuddered, not this time. He can't keep doing this to her. She doesn't want to play his games anymore.

"N-NO." She whimpered with large rolls of tears falling. "G-GO AWAY-"

"Filia." He reached inside and touched the end of her chin. Lifting her heart aching face, he finally made her look at him. "Filia." Xellos repeated her name, more softly and passionate now. "I love you." The words that she always wanted to hear from him. He finally said it. The three words that her heart needed to hear. But, more tears fell from her golden eyes, not this time. This time, she didn't want to hear it.

"Xellos." She sobbed and pulled her face away from his hand. "I'm tired." Filia whispered. "I'm tired of chasing after you and begging." Xellos stared at her through the crack. Wiping the tears with the end of her sleeve, she looked at him again with a fake smile and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm tired of running and never getting anywhere, Xellos." She told him with a cheery disposition. "S-So, I'm going to stop running a-and let you win the race." His face went pale. He watched as a tear droplet flowed from the edge of her curled eyes.

"Filia," Xellos reached for her face, the tips of his fingers grazed her cheek. The contact drew more tears to flow out. "I've been the one running after you." Filia released a soft painful giggle and shook her head.

"No, Xellos, you were running away." Realizing that she couldn't face him any longer, she began to close the door and he drew his own hand back. "You always run away." She spoke softly and shut the door. Xellos stood in front of the closed door. He stood there for a long while until finally releasing his own tears.

* * *

As Philbrizo promised, Private Royal High School remained untouched. Lina stood in front of the large building structure. She watched the building breath life in front of her. Always accepting and never declining, Lina straighten when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Spinning around to fight off her next victim, she quickly loosened up when she faced her husband of 3 days.

"Gourry, I was about to hurt you! Don't ever do that again!" She pouted and gave him a weak hit against his broad chest.

"Sorry." He chuckled and rubbed their noses together, making her entire face burn red with embarrassment. Sighing, Lina turned around in his arms and leaned her back to his chest. They stared silently at the school that accepted them. Tightening his arms around her body, Gourry lowered his mouth to behind her ear. "We're going to be late, Lina."

"I know." She kept her eyes on the building. Slowly, Lina allowed Gourry to lead her away. Her ruby eyes lingered on the front double doors of the main building. How many times did she burst through those doors, determined to get to work in time? Gourry stopped just after he turned the corner, Lina's hand slipped out of his. Going back around the corner, Lina was standing still, staring at the school with misty cloudy eyes. Once she turns that corner, she will no longer see Royal High.

"Gourry." Lina spoke softly. "We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Stepping next to her, Gourry joined watching the school from a distance.

"Lots of fun." They stood staring at the school until Gourry broke the silence by slapping the back of Lina's head and making a run for it.

"Hey!" She held her head as Gourry ran ahead. "GOURRY!" Her eyes glowed fiery.

"Catch me if you can!" He giggled and picked up his speed. Lina scowled loudly, she sprinted after him, screaming threats of cutting his balls off and ignoring Royal High as it waved bye.

* * *

Everyone released a loud exclamation the moment the happily wedded couple entered the restaurant. Grinning from ear to ear, Gourry and Lina hugged their close friends around the long table.

"You finally did it, huh, Gourry?" Zangulas wrapped his arm around his rival's neck. "You FINALLY tamed the beast!"

"I heard that, Zangy." Lina snorted, she was already taking her seat next to Amelia. Rubbing her hands together, she found a waiter walking past their table.

"YOU." The waiter turned his head. "Give me 4 orders of everything in the menu and FAST."

"Oh, me too!" Gourry ordered and took his place next to her. The sweat dropping young waiter nodded nervously. The two smiled at each other and noticed their friends sighing loudly.

"They were made for each other." Zelgadiss said and took a sip of his beer.

"I think it's romantic how similar they are." Martina giggled at the end of the table. "By the way, Lina," Lina looked at the Princess. "When did you get married?"

"Right after the hearing."

"That's what I thought." She smiled evilly. Reaching over, she grabbed Zangulas by the end of his curly locks and pulled him close, almost knocking his beer down. "WE got married too!"

"WHAT?" Everyone around the table yelped with their mouths dropped to their laps. Martina released a high-pitch laughter while Zangulas scratched the back of his head, chuckling with a big blush.

"That's RIGHT, Lina!" And she flashed a large diamond ring on her ring finger. "MY hubby, Zangy, went on one knee and proposed the day before the hearing AND we got married on the SAME DAY!"

"T-That's nice?" Lina's eyebrow twitched in anger as Martina showed off the 35 carat engagement ring and gold wedding band on her finger. Unlike little prissy pants, Gourry didn't have time to find an engagement ring so all Lina had was her gold wedding ring that they had bought together. "So, what's your POINT?"

"Well," Martina did several posing with the rings shoving in Lina's face. "I WIN."

"Win? Were we playing a game or- GET YOUR STUPID HAND OUT OF MY FACE!" The redhead barked her sharp teeth at her tiny hand.

"A GAME?" The Princess scoffed loudly. "No, STUPID. I got married first so I WIN the war between us! I, PRINCESS MARTINA ZOANA MEL NAVRATILOVA, HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED YOU, AT LAST!" Letting out a loud annoying laugh, Martina screeched in happiness as she settled back in her seat and cuddled against her precious husband.

"YOU ANNOYING, BRATTY, DRAMA QUEEN!" Lina fought against Amelia and Gourry's arms, they held her in her seat as she tried to lung at her. "WHO INVITED THIS CRAZY BITCH?"

"N-Now, now, Lina-San." Amelia chuckled nervously. "No profanity around my future child, please." Lina stopped suddenly, future child? Glancing between Amelia and Zelgadiss, she saw the beautiful glow around Amelia's smile and gasped loudly.

"Name it after me." She quickly said, making everyone face fault to the table. Chuckling, Gourry wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, Lina looked at him. Behind them, Filia and Val had entered the restaurant, she spotted their table and were about to announce their arrival when Gourry started talking.

"Amelia and Zel have a baby coming," Amelia smiled shyly and Zelgadiss kissed her lovingly on her cheek. "Martina and Zangulas got married," Martina was going to let out another loud laughter but Zangulas pressed his lips against her big mouth, making her stop and enjoy the kiss. Gourry finally turned his head to Lina. "And now, we're together forever." Gourry said softly, Lina's eyes widen. Gently touching her cheek, she smiled big and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

"We're all finally happy." His words stabbed into Filia's heart. She lowered her hand from the air and to her aching chest. Noticing her hesitation, Val walked past her and approached the main married couple from behind.

"So," He spoke with his arms crossed, everyone turned their heads to the teen. "Am I allowed to drink tonight or are my TEACHERS going to stop me?"

"HELL NO! GET OVER THERE, YOU LOOSE CANNON!" Lina grabbed the boy and tossed him to the empty seat between Zelgadiss and Zangulas. As they got fresh refills of beer, Filia sat in her chair next to Gourry and joined the celebration. The food was quickly delivered to the table and they all hit their drinks together, laughing hysterically and recalling loving memories at Royal High. All the while, Filia had spotted the one empty chair between Martina and herself, she stared at it longingly until Lina interrupted by refilling Filia's glass with more of the alcoholic beverage.

"DRINK, FILIA, DRINK!" The blushing bride grinned. "Tonight is a celebration!"

"O-Oh, yes." She replaced the ache on her face with a smile. Although she participated with the stories and loud laughter, she frequently glanced at the emptiness next to her and the feeling of loneliness would develop again.

"Hey, it's Xellos!" It was Zangulas who spotted the purple-haired man walking by the table. Filia's entire body froze. She kept still in her seat while everyone turned to see the man.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Lina snickered as the smiling gentleman in the suit walked to the table, he stood next to her and Amelia. "Where the hell were you been? I made Gourry call you like 4 times! We've already started drinking and-" She stopped when she noticed the smile on his face was different. It was not the same. It looked fake.

"Xellos-San, have you heard the news?" Amelia giggled with a big blush. "I'm pregnant, Lina-San and Gourry-San are married, Zangulas-San and Martina-San are married, and Zelgadiss-San FINALLY quit smoking!" She and everyone else did not see the change in his expression. Xellos kept the unusual smile on his face, he patted Amelia on the top of her head and glanced around the table, scanning at everyone's faces. He stopped at Filia's, she had her head hung low and refused to look at him.

"Come on, Xellos, sit down and eat. There is still a lot more food coming." Gourry said with his mouth full of noodles.

"I'm afraid I can't stay." He finally spoke with his eyes still on Filia. "I just came here to do something." Shoving his hand into his jacket, he walked around the table and stopped just next to her. Filia could feel her bottom lip trembling. He was standing right next to her. She only moved when he placed a white envelope next to her hand. On the envelope, it read 'Resignation'.

"I quit." Xellos said suddenly. Filia's eyes widen.

"We sacrificed OUR jobs to let you stay, why in hell are YOU quitting?" Zelgadiss was the first to snarl. When he did not answer, Zelgadiss stood in his chair, but only to have Lina push him back. "Lina, this guy-"

"I'm as pissed off as you are, Zel, but Xellos has a good explanation for this. Hopefully." She slightly glared at Xellos who was still staring at Filia intently. "What's the meaning of this, Xellos? We only quit so you can stay and protect Royal High. Are you really going to slap our resignation in our faces and give up?"

"I didn't say anything about giving up." Xellos said softly. "I am quitting this establishment but as long as someone keeps the front doors Royal High School open to all the kids, it will remain untouched." Taking Filia's hand now, he opened her curled fingers and placed his own hand in hers. Carefully, he gave her a pair of keys. She stared at the keys in the palm of her hand.

"What is this?" She kept herself from looking at him.

"I already talk to the Board and it was a unanimous decision." Xellos told her. "I am unfit to play the Principle of a school. I was only kidding myself to think that I can actually change the lives of millions of underage teens." He laughed as he said so. "But, I know someone who cares for this school and loves it more than anything in the world. So, using my incredible powers of persuasion, I managed to get myself out of a sticky situation AND find a new Principle for Royal High School. You, Filia." Filia released a shaking breath, her entire body shook.

"What?"

"You're the new Principle of Private Royal High School." Xellos repeated. He retracted his hand from her skin and laughed. "Although, you acted as the leading role in the school, this is a more permanent status, don't you think?"

"That's... That's great, Filia!" Gourry ended the growing silence and raised his glass of beer to the air. "Cheers for the new boss of Royal High!" Everyone's glasses hit each other as they rejoiced, it was another reason to celebrate even harder tonight. Filia curled her fingers around the keys in her palm and placed it over her heart.

"Thank you," She said softly. "But why?" Filia questioned, her eyebrows arched as tears began to form in her eyes. Finally, she looked up at him. "Why did you do this?"

"You already know the answer to that question." He told her. "Sore wa himitsu." When he said this, Filia lowered her eyes and hung her head. In the end, he was just playing a game and refused to tell her anything.

"Anyways," Xellos turned away from her crouched figure and smiled at everyone. "I need to leave. I have a plane to catch."

"A plane? Where are you going?"

"Since I am broke and I lost my job, I need to move back with my mother to Wolf Pack Island." Before he left, he promptly congratulated every person around the table.

"Take care of yourself." Val shook the man's hand firmly. Xellos smirked and glanced at the only person he did not say good bye too. She had return to chatting with Martina, pretending as if he was not there. "She'll get over it. She always does."

"And she'll go right back to that bastard's arms." The teen shrugged his shoulders.

"She'd rather die than spend her life alone." Val looked at Xellos carefully. "Even when she knows that her whole life is right in front of her eyes." Chuckling, Xellos let go of his hand and turned to leave.

"See you, little girl." He said as he walked past Lina and she just raised her hand.

"Yeah, whatever, pervert." When Xellos finally let the restaurant, Lina looked up from her plate of food and glared slightly at Filia, whom was laughing with Zangulas and Amelia. Fuming, she gobbled up the rest of the roast pig and slammed her fists on the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I can't believe you." She snarled at Filia. Filia blinked a few times. "Are you REALLY going to let him leave like that?" Lina finally asked aloud. "Didn't you even notice anything different about him? That stupid grin of his, it's just a fucking mask."

"Lina-San, we're celebrating tonight, we shouldn't fight-"

"He was wearing that mask so you wouldn't notice how much pain he's really in!" Lina ignored Amelia's protest and continued to yell across the table. "Did you really think that he wanted to leave everything he built here because he had no job and no money? HELL NO! He has plenty of money and he's well-qualified to get another high-paying job anywhere he wants!" The redhead snarled. She crossed her arms, her utensils still in her hands.

"He did it because of you. He did it for you." Filia's eyes slightly grew. Her hands clenched tightly at the ends of her blouses.

"Why ME? Why does it always have to be ME?" She questioned finally. "He's ALWAYS playing these never-ending games and he would never tell me anything! I'm not a mind-reader! I don't know what he wants! Always smiling and laughing over everything, it's all a JOKE to him!" Panting now, Filia glared at Lina. "Well, I'm not a JOKE and I'm not going to keep playing his games! I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE, CHASING AFTER A MAN WHO DOESN'T LOVE ME!" The entire restaurant was silent now. Every person stared at the tall blonde as she breathed heavily and with falling tears. Noticing everyone's silence, Amelia turned to the nearby restaurant-teers and tried to avert their attention away.

"N-Nothing to see here. Just having a fight amongst close friends."

"I see." Lina spoke, catching Amelia's attention. "Xellos was playing a game all this time? Then why would he devote so much of his time and care into the school? He DIDN'T have to save us-"

"He saved no one but his own hide." Filia snorted.

"I've HAD it!" Throwing her utensils to the ground, Lina stood up from her chair and leaned across the table, her hands holding her over the half-eaten entrees. "IF ZELAS METALLIUM WENT TO ROYAL HIGH AND SHE DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP THE SCHOOL UP, WHY ON L-SAMA WOULD HER ADOPTED SON RIG A COMPETITION SO WE CAN WIN AND BUY THE SCHOOL BACK FROM BEING TURNED INTO A MALL?" Punching the table, the food bounced gently. "IF HE INTENDED TO BE WORKING FOR THE OTHER SIDE, WHY WOULD HE TELL US FROM THE START THAT ROYAL HIGH WAS ROLLING IN SHIT? HE DIDN'T HAVE TOO BUT HE DID! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY HE DID?" Filia flinched when Lina shoved her pointed finger at her face.

"BECAUSE THE PERSON HE FELL IN LOVE WITH FROM THE ORPHANAGE LOVED THE SCHOOL THAT HIS FAMILY WAS GOING KILL!" Lina panted while Filia stared at her. She lowered her hand and kept hovering over the food. "You know how horrible that family is and you know how much Xellos wanted their approval, he turns into a bitch whenever they are near. So, why would he go against them and try to save a school that HE never went too? A school that is not even worth saving or wasting his time on." Filia opened her lips, her chin shaking as she did so.

"I… I…"

"He did it because you love Royal High and he loves you." She whispered. Tears began to fall from Filia's golden eyes. "You weren't running after him. He was running after you. He was running after you since you left the orphanage and when he found you again, working at a school that his family intended to destroy. He could see how much you love that school and so, he did everything in his power to save it. He went against a powerful family, rigged a competition, slept with woman after woman to use them in the end, quit his job and gave you what he thought you wanted. In expense of losing his heart in the end, he made sure that you were happy and," Lina looked over Filia's sobbing figure. "Look at yourself. Are you fucking happy, now? You have everything you ever wanted, except for the man who loved you with all his heart because you were too fucking stupid to listen to his masked words and never saw his love for you through his actions."

"Lina, that's mean-"

"I don't give a fuck." She scowled and return to her chair. "She deserves to know why Xellos did what he did." Unable to control her tears, Filia rushed away from the table and into the bathroom. Amelia and Martina rose to follow but Lina stopped them with a snarl.

"Leave her alone. Give her time to think." She grabbed her utensil and continued to eat. "In the meantime," Lina motioned at the remaining food on the table. "Let's finish this up, I have a feeling that we're going to be leaving soon."

* * *

Filia pressed her face against her clothed knees. Sobbing and not caring who heard, she sat on a closed toilet seat and hugging herself tightly. Was it all true? Was everything she said all true? Filia shook her head. No, Lina was lying, she had to be! Xellos never loved her, he was using her in the end. All she was to him was a woman who gave him a good fuck, nothing else. She hiccupped, her tears were still falling and her voice was caught in her throat. But Filia knew, deep in her heart, everything that Lina said was the truth. Xellos did love her but she was too stupid to see it, too horrible of a person to see. And now, he was leaving Saillune and she will never see him again. All she can do was cry and hope that he would come back again. As she sobbed, the door to the bathroom opened and a pair of shoes hit the tile floor, drawing close to the loud wails in one of the stalls. Trying to catch her rapid breathing, Filia looked up when the door to her bathroom stall opened and Val stood there. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and holding her.

"Look, this is going to be the LAST time I'm going to hug you." He growled with a popping vein on his temple. Breaking into more tears, Filia buried her face in her son's shoulder and bawled like a child.

"V-Val…" She whined his name. "I'm so… hopeless. I can't do anything right…"

"What are you yapping about, now?" He pouted with a snort.

"I can't… I can't do anything…" Filia whimpered, she rubbed her closed eyes into his shirt, her fingers clawing on the extra material. "I'm a… horrible mother… and a horrible person…"

"Stop being stupid." He whispered. "You're not horrible."

"But-But I am! I'm loud, annoying, argue a lot, and I can't even take care of you, let only m-myself…" Crying louder now, Val listen to her pathetic bawls and finally, he released a heavy sigh and placed a reassuring hand behind her head.

"You're not horrible." He said softly into her ear. "M..." He hesitated for a second, a blush appearing over his noses. "Mom." Val finally said. Filia drew back a soft gasp, she left his wet shoulder and looked at his face.

"You... You called me, Mom."

"You're my mom, aren't you?" Val gave her a slight glare, his blush appearing more. Breaking into a smile, Filia nodded and wiped the tears from her face, only to develop more. "Oh, for L-Sama's sake, stop crying and get over it." He growled and lifted his hand to her face, drying every tear that fell from her eyes. Filia smiled weakly while Val cared for her, grumbling as he did so.

"You really care for her, don't you, kid?" Filia and Val looked up to see Lina standing outside of the bathroom stall, her arms crossed over her chest. Pushing him to the side, Lina stepped into the stall and smiled at Filia. "So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"S-So, what?" Filia sniffled. Lina groaned aloud, her shoulders sagged slightly.

"Are you done crying so we can go after the fucker?" She finally said. Filia lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip as dread clouded her heart.

"What if… what if-"

"He's not going to reject you, you Idiot." Taking her hand, Lina pulled Filia off the toilet seat and began to drag her out of the bathroom, Val following. "If Gourry and I managed to have a happy ending in all of this, you will too." She glanced back at Filia and smirked to see a big smile on her face. They quickly left the front doors of the restaurant, where a black SUV was already revving to leave. The windows rolled down and Amelia poked her head out.

"Hurry, Filia-San, we can still catch up to him!" She sat in the front passenger seat, with her future hubby sitting in the driver's seat. "I called ahead and the Saillune Airport were kind enough to delay all leaving flights for 30 minutes. We could get there in a heartbeat!"

"Come on, come on!" Gourry rushed the three into the back of the large vehicle and closed the door behind him. Filia looked at the 5 confident faces around her and nodded, her own confident smile appearing on her face.

"STEP ON IT, ZEL!" Lina screeched and Zelgadiss certainly did 'step on it'. Once the vehicle sped out of the parking lot, Zangulas and Martina walked out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe they left the bill for us." Martina whined, her coin purse empty like Gourry's head. Grinding her teeth together, she slammed her heels into the ground and raised her arms into the sky. "DAMN YOU, LINA INVERSE! ON THE NAME OF ZOAMELGUSTAR, I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE!" Beside her, Zangulas smoked his cigar and watched the black SUV race away.

* * *

Although, their black car passed every car in the highway and ran through every red light, everyone in the vehicle sweat dropped when they turned into a corner and saw the terrible traffic jam.

"Shit." Zelgadiss snorted. "There is another way but it'll take us longer to get to the airport."

"From the way you are driving, it'll take us longer." Zelgadiss yelped when Lina grabbed him off the chair and flung him to the backseat. "BUT if I were driving," She glided into the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel of the car. Amelia jumped when Lina released a crooked smile, a hellish laugh escaped from her mouth. "I can get across this traffic jam in a SECOND."

"Seat belts, everyone!" Gourry screeched and everybody in the car latched on their safety belts. "Now, Lina, remember what the policeman said, you shouldn't be allowed to drive-" Revving the car at it's loudest, Lina slammed her foot into the petal and crashed head-first into a car.

"THIS IS NOT A TOY, YOU FOOL!" Zelgadiss screamed from his seat. "THIS IS MY CAR!" Ignoring him, Lina repeatedly hit the car in front of her, until finally she was able to drive over the backside of the car and thus, drove over the tops of cars in the unmoving traffic.

"THIS HAS TO BE ILLEGAL!" Filia held her son against her body.

"We're getting to the airport, aren't we?" Lina said with a snicker. She spotted the turn she was suppose to make and drove off the last car. She gasped when she heard loud police sirens and made a fast turn into the road. Whilst the road called for only 40mph, Lina had the vehicle going an astounding 110mph.

"The police are behind us!" Amelia whined to see half a dozen police cars following them. "What are we going to do?"

"No worries." Lina smirked and made a sudden lane change, right in front of an innocent bystander and hitting the side of his car. The driver lost control of the wheel and spun out of control, Amelia sweat dropped when the bystander crashed his car into 3 of the police vehicles.

"That's not nice." Filia muttered while Lina continued to change lanes across the road, making other drivers lose the control of their cars.

"But we are getting close!" They were able to see the airport in front of them. Lina looked at her rear mirror when she heard more sirens after her. More than a dozen cops were behind her. Smiling, Lina went faster only to see that the road was blocked with police cars, preventing her from going any farther.

"L-Lina, are you going to stop?" Val asked when Lina continued to get faster.

"You're not going to go through them, are you?" Zelgadiss reached over to touch her shoulder.

"NOBODY STOPS LINA INVERSE!" Holding onto each other in the back seat, the four screamed as the men in the police vehicles ran off the road. Amelia had her arms wrapped tightly around Lina's waist, screaming for her to stop but the crazed redhead was laughing hysterically that she was unable to hear anybodies pleas. Doing 125mph, Lina crashed the car into the row of parked police vehicles. Since the impact was so great, the SUV managed to be flung in the air. Everyone in the car screamed while the car flipped a dozen times over, Lina was still laughing and her foot was still holding the gas petal down. As if they were being watched by L-Sama, their car landed on its rolling wheels on the other side of the police cruisers and drove away with only a large dent in the front of the car.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Gourry cheered with the others. No cops following now, Lina calmly drove on the road with one hand on the steering wheel and the other flipping the channels on the radio. They finally made it into the airport and Lina pulled over in the departure section. Fleeing out of the trashed vehicle, an airport worker ran forward and exclaimed that they were not allowed to park there.

"Well, uh…" Zelgadiss glanced at the car and sweat dropped when the wheels suddenly gave out and the body dropped loudly on the ground. "Keep it!" He threw his car keys at the worker and caught up with his friends.

* * *

"Get out of the way! Move it, move it!" Lina and Val shoved anyone that got in the way, they were at the security point when a large man with his arms stretched out, stopping them from passing.

"Unless you are going on a plane, you are NOT allowed-"

"DO YOU SEE THIS?" Amelia yelped when Lina shoved her Royal Family Crest in front of the worker's face. "YOU WILL LET US PASS!"

"Absolutely not! This is a security point! Nobody is getting in without getting checked thoroughly!"

"Lina-San, where did you get that-" Suddenly, Zelgadiss grabbed Amelia by the side of her arms and thrust her to the worker, holding her in his face.

"Is she NOT the Crown Princess of Saillune? Is she NOT?"

"Um, she... She is."

"THAN BOW TO YOUR HIGHNESS!" Zelgadiss grabbed the worker by the top of his head and shoved him to his knees. "SHOW SOME DAMN MANNERS TO YOUR HIGHNESS!" Glancing at the others behind him, he motioned them with a nudge of his head to pass. While Filia, Val, Lina, and Gourry ran by, Amelia looked at her fiance with her eyebrows curled.

"Zelgadiss-San, you are going to love being a Prince, won't you?" She grumbled with her arms crossed. Zelgadiss smirked, he looked up when a group of airport security officers rushed out of nowhere and followed the four.

"Lina! Security is here!" Gourry announced.

"About time." She smirked. Gourry raised an eyebrow when Lina suddenly looked at him innocent expression. "Gourry, you're sacrifice won't go unheard of."

"Sacrifice?" He tilted his head. "What sacrifice?" Running around a corner, his eyes popped out of his eye sockets when Lina grabbed and lifted him off the ground, she waited for the officers to come into sight. Filia and Val stopped and watched as Gourry waved his arms and legs wildly, Lina held him above her head.

"Lina, what are you-" The security came around the corner and they froze to see the tiny woman holding a large man in the air.

"GOURRY BOMB!" She screamed and threw Gourry's body at the group of officials, hitting most of them to the ground.

"L-Lina..." He winced at the sudden pain all over his body.

"I love you, Gourry!" His redheaded woman said and she ran away with Filia and Val. Finally, they made it to the main lobby, the three of them looked at the screen that read the departing flights. There was two flights leaving for Wolf Pack Island and lucky for them, they were next to each other.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They yelped when the security officers found them. Unlike Filia and Val, Lina stood where she was and placed her hands to her hips.

"Lina, come on-"

"I'll hold them off. You two find Xellos and stop him!" Filia met with Lina's confident smile and nodded, she pulled Val away and they ran. Lina sighed and looked at the growing group of security running towards her, she snorted and waited patiently until they stopped only a few feet from her.

"You are going to come with us quietly and tell us where the two went-"

"I don't follow well with orders." Lina crossed her arms. "Why don't you come at me and TRY to take me away quietly?" Growling, the man in the front took a step closer only to have his friend pull him back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?" He asked aloud. "THIS IS THE BANDIT KILLER!" The entire group gasped and began to talk amongst themselves.

"I heard that she even SCARED dragons to their caves whenever they see her unladylike figure."

"I also heard the she has crazy powerful magic powers that can destroy a city!"

"Powers? She doesn't have powers! That's stupid!"

"NO, I HEARD SHE HAS CRAZY POWERFUL MAGIC POWERS THAT CAN TURN US INTO DUST!" A pulsating vein appeared on her cheek, Lina glared deathly at the group of men in front of her. That's it, this was getting ridiculous now.

"Look, I DON'T have powers!" But the men continued to talk to themselves. Lina raised her shaking fists, she was about to scream at them when a great idea formed in her head.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The security officers turned their heads to her. "I HAVE CRAZY, VOODOO, SICK POWERS!" Lifting her open palms above her head, she smiled deathly at the group of men and snickered. "And you, gentlemen, are going to DIE." She can't possibly just strike a pose and expect that they believe her. No, she needs them to believe that she is ACTUALLY a sorceress.

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows;" Thank L-Sama that she still remembers the poem she wrote in college. "Buried in the flow of time;" Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily. "In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!" The wind outside began to pick up and flowed inside the building through the open windows. The officers' eyes widen when her long hair lift off her body and floated around her. Lowering her hands to her chest and down to the side of her body, Lina snapped open her eyes, making them jump.

"Those who oppose us shall be DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS!" She snarled and moved her body back. Than an evil smile appeared on her face, noting to the officers that they were about to meet their doom. "DRAGON-"

"RUN AWAY!" They all screamed and ran the opposite way, their tails between their legs. Lina watched them run and straighten her body, patting her hands together.

"Slave." She finished her poem with a slight giggle and looked to the direction where Filia and Val ran off too. Hopefully, they had found him already.

* * *

They have decided to separate to check both gates. Filia scanned through the seats; she tried to find anybody with purple hair and an outrageous expression. It seemed like forever when she figured out that Xellos wasn't there. Turning around to go to the other gate, she stopped to see Val already entering her side.

"He's not there." He told her. "Is he here?"

"No…" Filia whispered softly. She lowered her face and looked at her hands.

"He has to be somewhere around here." Val searched around them. "I'm going to check the gate numbers again. Stay here." And he ran off, leaving her alone. Releasing a shaky breath, she walked backwards into an empty seat and sat down. Oh no, Filia's bottom lip trembled, what if he left already? What if he's gone? Gone forever and ever? Feeling tears already building in her eyes, Filia wiped them away and shook her head. No, he couldn't have left already! She didn't get to tell him everything! Getting off of her seat, Filia walked past the filled seats and looked at every person there. Where is he? Where is Xellos?

At the other end of the room, Xellos was staring at the small yellow gift box in the palm of his hand. Peeling off the purple ribbon, he let the material fall to the ground and opened the box carefully. He stared inside. It was a velvet ring box. Xellos took the ring box out and dropped the yellow outer shell to his lap. Opening it slowly, he stared longing at the beautiful jewel ring in front of him. He gently grazed his thumb against the yellow gem. He was going to ask her. But she was going to say no. Xellos snapped the box closed. The announcer called for his flight and he stood up from his seat. He grabbed his briefcase and went to the garbage can nearby. He can remember the first time he laid eyes on her. She has always been feisty ever since she was a little girl and he loved that about her. So, when she left the orphanage, he ran after the car that carried her and tried to call her back. He kept running after her until he found himself in a dark alleyway, clutching the precious drawing that she drew for him to his chest and sobbing for her to come back to him. There, Zelas Metallium found him and took him under her care. Probably because she pitied him, he never asked why, but that narcissistic woman saved his life and he was raised in a hellhole family. Only wanting to be accepted, he remembered doing everything he can to be considered a member of the family. Than, after college, Zelas mentioned about her school getting shut down and asked him to go investigate. And when he did, he saw her again. He recognized her at first sight. He never thought she can be anymore more beautiful than before but she managed to trump his standards. Staring at the box in his hand, he uncurled his fingers around it and let it slide out of his grasp. He watched it fell into the bundle of trash and finally, he looked to the side.

"Xellos." There she was. Xellos's eyes were wide and his entire body froze. There was Filia. She was standing only a few feet away and she was staring straight at him. What was she doing here?

"Filia?" She heard him speak and it was filling. Breaking into more tears, Filia took a small step forward and burst into a sprint.

"Xellos!" He felt her collide into his body and wrap her arms around his waist, she pressed her face against his shoulder and cried loudly. Still shocked at her presence, he couldn't move. He kept his face still from when he spotted her. Why? He shut his eyes and tried to take her out of his heart.

"What are you doing here, Filia?" His voice was stiff and had no ounce of joy. His arms still remained on his side.

"Please…" He heard her whimper. "Please, don't leave…" His heart began to explode. All this that is happening, he couldn't compute it in his head. But he understood one thing, his heart was hurting so much.

"Please, Xellos, don't leave…" Filia sobbed louder. He didn't move at all in her arms. She thought he would be happy that she wanted him back but he kept still.

"I-I'll do anything, please… don't leave." She pleaded, her arms only got tighter around his waist. Xellos released a breaking exhale when the announcer spoke over the intercom. If he was going to leave, he needed to go now.

"I don't want you to run after me anymore." He told her softly and reluctantly, he stepped away from her, leaving her arms. "You're happier without me."

"X-Xellos." Filia tried to reach him but he dodged her hand.

"Goodbye, Filia." He turned away to leave. She watched him from behind as he walked away. Taking a deep breath, Filia turned her tear-filled eyes and curled them in anger.

"YOU NAMAGOMI!" She screamed. Xellos stopped instantly; he was just about to join the other passengers in line. Filia panted heavily, her tears still constantly falling. "YOU SAID YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CHASE AFTER YOU BUT," She rubbed her tears with her sleeve. "BUT I CAN ONLY BE HAPPY WITH YOU!" Xellos kept his back facing her. Catching her breath, she lowered her face to her hands.

"We may fight a lot a-and call each other horrible names." She hiccuped. "But I can't..." A soft whimper came out of her lips. "I can't live without you, Xellos." His eyes widen at her statement. The suitcase in his hand dropped to the carpet.

"SO-SO, I WILL CHASE AFTER YOU AND I WON'T STOP RUNNING!" She raised her voice so he can hear her clearly and fell to her knees. "BECAUSE… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, YOU STUPID NAMAGOMI!" Sobbing into her hands now, Filia crouched forward as she bawled. There. She said it. She said what she wanted to say before he left. She loves him and only him, nobody else. And still, after a few minutes of crying into her hands, she heard no reply from him. Lifting her face, her shoulders sagged to see that he was nowhere to be seen and the passengers to the flight had all entered. He left. He really left. Xellos really actually left her. Filia let out a loud whine; she dropped to her bottom and hugged her knees to her chest. He left her alone and heart broken. He's gone and she will never see him again. She will never see her Namagomi ever again.

"Found it!" Spinning her head around, Filia's eyes widen to see Xellos jumping out of the garbage can nearby. Covered in raw garbage and rubbing something against his suit jacket, he walked to Filia's broken figure and knelt besides her. She ignored the dark smudge over his cheek bone and the half-eaten candy stuck in his hair, her attention was at the ring box in his hand. He opened the velvet box next to her face and showed her the canary diamond ring inside. She let out a high pitch gasp and looked at his face.

"Wouldn't this look good on your finger while you chase me around with an iron mace?" Xellos chuckled softly. Smiling big and with happy tears, Filia took his face in her hands and pressed their lips together. He disregarded the box, dropping it on her lap so he can wrap his arms around her body and pull her closer. They only pulled away when Filia couldn't control her tears and giggles. Slipping the yellow diamond on her left ring finger, Xellos looked up at her glowing face and sighed happily.

"I love you, Filia." He whispered only to her. "I've only loved you." Filia continued to touch his smooth cheek.

"You are literally a Namagomi now." Her lips brushed against his and she smiled. "But yes, I love you too, Xellos."

* * *

"All's well that ends well." Lina smiled. Looking at the other couple next to her, she sweat dropped when the mouth of the next Prince of Saillune dropped to the ground. He looked at the list of damages that he and his friends caused, along with the bill to fix those said damages. Gulping, he looked up at the very pissed-off Crown Prince in front of him and chuckled nervously. Behind him, Amelia was hiding with her face pressed against Zelgadiss's back, praying to L-Sama that her father would not see her. Unfortunately, Phil reached around and spun the tiny woman to face him.

"H-HI DADDY!" She quickly smiled and bounced. "When, uh, when did you get here?"

"Amelia." Zelgadiss cleared his throat and waved the lists in Amelia's face. Looking at the countless zeroes, she let out a loud noise and instantly looked up at Lina.

"LINA-SAN, YOU DID IT THIS TIME!"

"N-Now, now." Lina tried to calm the emotional mother-to-be with her hands and made her look to the side. "Wasn't it all worth it, seeing them together?" Standing off to the side, Xellos was hugging Filia and Val with all his might while they tried to rip away from him.

"YOU STINK!" Val managed to yank away but was caught again. His entire face turned green when Xellos rubbed his face against his cheek. "G-GET OFF, YOU NAMAGOMI!"

"XELLOS! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" Filia pushed his upper body away, barking at him when he pulled her back into his arms. "ACK! MY HAIR! IT'S STUCK ON THE CANDY! YOU IDIOT!" She waved her arms and legs. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I love my family!" Xellos laughed and kept his arms tightly around his disorderly family. Lina scratched the back of her head, she timidly glanced over to Amelia.

"Oh," She was sighing with large developed hearts floating around her head. "I guess it's alright." Thank L-Sama her emotions were out of the ordinary due to the pregnancy. She blinked when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ground. Twirling her in the air, Gourry eventually set his giggling wife back on her feet and turned her around to face him.

"Gourry-Bomb?" He raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"Nice, right?" Lina grinned. Shaking his head at her, he returned his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Zelgadiss and Amelia held each other's hand while getting lectured by the Crown Prince about the importance of keeping the kingdom safe, Xellos continued to hold Filia and his future son against his filthy body, Gourry and Lina stared at each other's eyes deeply.

"So," She was the one who broke the silence between them. "What are we going to do now? We're broke, jobless, and hungry." Pouting his lips out, Gourry bent his head and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"But we're together, aren't we?" He asked when he left her mouth. She nodded.

"Well," Gourry unhanded the tiny woman and walked a few steps away. "Let's get a bite to eat, then. That usually helps us find our way back to our adventure." He said with an innocent grin and held out his hand to her. Lina stared at his open palm and smirked. Slipping her hand in his, she joined his side and looked at him with the overwhelming love that she only felt for him.

"Whatever you say, Gourry."

- Fin -

To the man who changed my life. I hope you understand why I've been typing away on my laptop, hours till end, and well into the night. It's because the love you shown me have encouraged me to write this story. A story of our blooming love. Your 'Humorous Teaching' always put a smile on my face and fear in my eyes. You will always be known as the IMPATIENT-SNAPPY-SELF-ABSORBED-EGOTISTIC-TEACHER-WHO-CANNOT-STOP-TEASING-ME-ABOUT-MY-IMPERFECT-SPEECH-IMPEDIMENT whom I love with all my heart.


End file.
